Autoconvencimiento
by TheGenesis
Summary: Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces rechaza al mundo: esa es la conclusión a la que llegó Hikigaya Hachiman después del final de una comedia romántica que siempre estuvo equivocada. Avanzar por ese camino sólo le traerá dolor, pero ¿acaso seguir la otra opción no es traicionar su vida e ideales? Y mientras él sufre por encontrar la respuesta, el mundo sigue.
1. Capítulo 1

**Autoconvencimiento**

 **Capítulo 1: Mi comedia romántica ya ha pasado, como imploraba**

* * *

 **{Parte 1}**

La juventud es un engaño: Ese era una enseñanza que había olvidado hasta hace no mucho.

La juventud es el epitome de la conveniencia y que encima está validada socialmente. No importa los errores que hayas cometido o cómo decidas malgastar tu ¨precioso tiempo¨, al final podrás escudarte en el hecho de que ¨todavía eras joven¨ para quitarte la responsabilidad de cargar con tus errores, un privilegio que se perderá más adelante. Es la manera preferida de los adultos deprimidos de recordar sus ¨días dorados¨ en vez de enfrentar la dura realidad que tienen debido a sus acciones que cometieron precisamente en su época idealizada.

Porque al final del día, la juventud termina siendo tan solo una imagen que proyectamos sobre el pasado para recordar unos buenos que no necesariamente tienen que serlo. La nostalgia es toxica, sin lugar a dudas, sin importar quién seas. Es un hecho que puedo corroborar sin alguna clase de duda. Al final lo mejor que puedes hacer por ti mismo es ignorar ese estúpido ideal ilusorio y concentrarte en mejorar tu presente para verdaderamente tener una época dorada.

Fuente: Yo, Hikigaya Hachiman, solitario a mucha honra.

Sé que es algo que ya he dicho antes, pero creo que es necesario volver a mencionarlo aquí, ahora, cuando he vuelto hacia la luz. Estoy orgulloso al admitir que ahora las relaciones que tuve en su momento no significan nada para mí, algo que seguramente los demás comparten. Así que deja de mirarme con ese rostro de lástima, que es desagradable.

Haría muy bien en dejar de preocuparse innecesariamente por mí, Hiratsuka-sensei.

... Aún así, sé que no lo hará, ya que usted es una buena persona y la respeto mucho por eso. Por esa misma razón me duele verla no siendo capaz de apreciar la realidad. Sensei, usted es muy sabia cuando quiere serlo, pero por lo general es demasiado terca para su propio bien, incapaz de notar lo obvio. Ese es su gran defecto, así como el mío es tener expectativas.

 **¡RING~~~!**

-¡Okay, se acabó la clase! ¡Recuerden que deben traerme un ensayo personal sobre cómo se ven en el futuro para la próxima semana!- Y con esas palabras, Hiratsuka-sensei se largó con esa actitud estúpidamente genial. En serio, esta profesora ve demasiados animes y mangas shonen. Si controlara un poco su ligera obsesión, sinceramente creo que ya habría encontrado a un buen novio.

... ¡Bueno, siempre me tendrá a mí, así que supongo que no puedo quejarme! Sensei es la única que puede medio tolerarme y darme la vida que deseo, ¡además de que está desesperada por un novio! ¡Es un ganar-ganar para ambos!

Por ahora, ese es un sueño lejano aunque bastante probable, así que deberé centrarme más en mi Vita-chan, que desde hace tanto he ignorado en pos de prepararme para alcanzar aquello que más deseo. ¡Debo recuperar el tiempo perdido a como dé lugar!

Me levanto a acomodar mis cosas y como siempre seré de los últimos en salir. No tengo ya ninguna razón para hacerlo cuando asumí que no me importaba la opinión pública, pero es verdaderamente difícil matar viejos hábitos. Tardaré un poco en acomodar mi rutina ante mi nuevo modo de vida.

Luego de unos segundos, finalmente salgo del salón, ignorando aquella mancha rosa que veo de reojo. Parece estar hablando con alguien sobre algo sin sentido, como mis oídos podían captar levemente sin quererlo. No le di más importancia y salí de ahí, con unas grandes ganas de pasar el resto del día con mi querida Vita-chan. Recientemente he empezado a jugar uno de carreras con tintes RPG que me está gustando, ¡así que mi objetivo será tener mi velocidad a nivel 14!

Me detuve un momento para comprar una lata de mi delicioso Café MAXX y seguí mi camino mientras andaba. Seguramente debo tener una sonrisa espeluznante en mi rostro, a juzgar por como las personas a mi alrededor parecen mirarme con sumo rechazo, pero no le doy importancia y continuo. Si antes estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, ahora era inmune. ¡Había alcanzado el mismo nivel que Yukinoshita Haruno!

Hablando del diablo, parece que ella está aquí hablando con su hermana menor sobre algo que no me importa. Una persona normal hubiera intentado buscar otro camino para no sufrir de una escena dado a cómo fue nuestro último encuentro, pero ellas ya no me importaban y esta dos hermanas pensaban lo mismo, así que no le di importancia. Avancé a paso normal mientras degustaba la ambrosía traida por los mismísmos dioses del Valhalla. ¡Sin duda Cafe MAXX era la Hidromiel que se cuenta en las leyendas!

Aunque realmente no me importan, inconscientemente mis antiguos hábitos de observar todo lo que hacía la gente a mi alrededor hicieron acto de presencia y les di una leve mirada. No estaba seguro de qué esperaba lograr, ya que seguramente ellas seguirían teniendo una charla inútil que no tenía ninguna relevancia. Ni siquiera se habrán parado a notar mi presencia seguramente.

Ellas habían dejado de hablar... y me estaban mirando fijamente.

Oigan, esto es incómodo: Fue lo que intenté transmitirles mentalmente hasta que recordé que no estaba en Ciudad Academia y desistí. No le di demasiado importancia a eso y seguí mi camino, la idea era avanzar hacia la salida que estaba tan cerca de mí, pero para mi gran desgracia cierta mujer tenía otros planes.

-¡Hikigaya-kun! ¡Por aquí!- Como diría cierto protagonista con el que empiezo a simpatizar mucho: ¡Fukoudaa!

Me giró lentamente, sabiendo que no puedo huir de esta insistente mujer por mucho que mis instintos quieran hacerme creer lo contrario. Yukinoshita Haruno ya no me daba miedo por quién era, sino por quienes eran sus padres. Sabía que unas palabras suyas bastanban para que mi cabeza ruede por el suelo. Eso es algo que aprendí a la mala en los momentos finales de la gran farsa que fue mi comedia romantica.

-¿Qué quieres?- Aunque fuera así, no estaba dispuesto a mantener una falsa cortesía entre nosotros. Haruno no se enfandaría por algo de tan poca importancia, así que debo sacarle tanto provecho como pueda. Atrás de aquella mujer demonio, Yukinoshita Yukino me esquivaba la mirada por alguna incomprensible razón. Probablemente tenía demasiado orgullo como para mirar a un germen como yo. Después de todo, a Yukinoshita Yukino ya no le importó en lo más mínimo, si es que alguna vez le importé para empezar.

-¡Qué cruel! ¡Hablarle así a una preciosa Onee-san que ha decidido darte el honor de hablar con ella es algo de lo que deberías estar agradecido!- Haruno era una mujer molestamente perfecta, pero nunca negaría totalmente que me parecía una mujer hermosa exteriormente. Pero el pódrido interior superaba por mucho cualquier tipo de atracción que pudiera sentir hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Cuando dije que quería recibir tal ¨honor¨? Y si alguna vez lo dije cuando tomé una droga muy mala, quiero retractarlo.- Le dije aquello con el tono más mordaz que pude generar. Haruno era una mujer pódrida, pero bastante peligrosa si le dejabas tomar carrera. Lo mejor que podías hacer al enfrentarte a ella es no titubear y mantener el contacto visual sin flaquear, algo que hasta el momento solamente yo puedo hacer.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eres muy interesante, Hikigaya-kun! ¡Hace que quiera seguir hablando contigo!

-Sí es así, entonces estoy maldito con mi poco apreciada grandeza...- Murmuré en voz baja para generar el efecto de alguien amargado. Si Haruno usa su máscara perfecta, entonces yo también usaría una. Ya había pasado la época en la que creía que no mentir a los demás era la manera de lograr ser genuino. Hace tiempo que entendí que para alcanzar mi sueño no había necesidad de involucrar al otro.

Sólo yo soy suficiente.

Pero volviendo a lo que no es importante, me pregunto por qué Yukinoshita Haruno de todas las personas ha decidido hablarme a mí, alguien sin valor y que ya no tiene nada que ver con su familia. Yukinoshita Yukino fue salvada, justo como le pidió, así que no hay necesidad de seguir manteniendo un contacto cercano ilusorio. No solo ya había pasado, sino que al final el método que la salvó fue sumamente penoso, algo de lo que me arrepiento tanto como lo tengo atesorado.

Fue el recuerdo más vergonzoso de mi vida pero al mismo tiempo uno que me hizo abrir los ojos ante lo que verdaderamente necesitaba para alcanzar mi ideal soñado. Por esa razón no puedo evitar sentir un poco de gratitud hacia este demonio y su hermana, quienes me dieron la respuesta que tanto había buscado sin siquiera quererlo. Por esa otra razón es que no pensaba ignorar a Haruno. Siento que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Pero claro, eso no quiere decir que me guste. En lo más mínimo. Seguiré despreciando a Yukinoshita Haruno tan solo porque algo en mí me dice que debo hacerlo. Nada más simple que eso.

Ignorando a su hermana quien parecía estar incómoda con la asquerosidad de mi presencia, decidí cortar de raíz este problema e ir directo al grano.

-¿Para qué quieres hablar conmigo, Haruno?- Por cierto, la razón por la que le llamo por su nombre de pila no es por cercanía, sino como una manera de demostrar la falta de respeto que le tengo a ella y a lo que representa. Haruno bufó, molesta de no dejarle seguir con su extraño juego. Lo lamento, mujer, pero no estoy de humor para aguantarte. Y nunca lo estaré, por cierto.

-¿Acaso no puedo tener una charla casual con uno de mis lindos kouhais?

-Por favor. Ambos sabemos que tú nunca harías eso conmigo.- Dije mis más honestos pensamientos, los cuales sé que ella comparte conmigo. Funcionó como esperaba, ya que vi como Haruno pasó a tener un rostro serio, desprovisto de cualquier imagen que pusiera delante de los demás. Ésta es la verdadera Yukinoshita Haruno, una mujer manipuladora que no teme sacrificar a los demás en pos de conseguir lo que ella quiere.

Me da asco esta mujer... pero no la odio, ya que comprendo que en su mundo era convertirse en eso o ser devorada. Sería estúpido de mi parte no ver algo tan obvio. Lo mismo se puede aplicar a Yukinoshita Yukino, quien terminó usándome como un medio para que ella pudiera crecer como persona y cumplir lo que se proponía sin mancharse las manos. No era nada más que un entretenimiento pasajero y una herramiento que perdió su utilidad para estas hermanas. Esa es una verdad innegable.

Una verdad que he aceptado como la realidad.

-Hikigaya-kun, ¿te molesta si vamos a hablar en privado?- El tono de Haruno daba a entender que esto era serio y que no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Probablemente será algo molesto, pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar la petición que me hará esta mujer. Será una buena forma de volver a utilizar mis viejos métodos, los correctos, sin necesidad de dudar. Es un ganar-ganar para ambos.

-¿Y qué pasa con Yukinoshita-san?- No me resistí a preguntar, dado a que seguramente esto tiene que ver con ella. Probablemente tengan otro problema y hayan decidido volver a usar a esa herramienta que han dejado olvidada. Es hasta gracioso cuando ya no tienes sentimientos hacia eso.

-No te preocupes por eso.- Y sin más, Haruno me agarra del brazo y me empuja hacia un lugar desconocido y que estará aislado de ojos curiosos. A nadie le interesa Hikigaya Hachiman, pero el mundo no deja de prestarle atención a Yukinoshita Haruno sin importar lo que esté dispuesta a hacer. Miró a el rostro cabizbajo de Yukinoshita Yukino y me estoy preguntando por qué está sudando tanto por la cara. ¡Y encima es en gran cantidad! ¡Casi da la impresión de que está llorando!

 **{Parte 2}**

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres conmigo ésta vez?- Terminamos en una zona alejada de la multitud de adolescentes que están dejando la escuela para pasar buenos momentos en sus páteticas vidas de raijuus. Haruno estuvo callada todo este tiempo, dándole un aspecto algo aterrador, lo cual se multiplicaba cuando eras una persona como yo, que sabe de lo que ella es capaz.

En serio, mujer, ¡no hace falta tanto misterio para algo tan obvio!

Ella no me respondió y en su lugar se me quedó mirando fijamente. Es inquietante, pero sé que ella solo lo hace para demostrar su dominio sobre mí y ser más agresiva en la negociación, pese a que no hay nada que negociar. Aceptaré todo lo que me pida siempre que no sea algo ilegal o innecesiaramente complicado. Siempre puedo convertirme en el perro de Isshiki-san y ponerme a salvar a las personas que lo necesiten.

... Ugh. Creo que por error dejé salir a mi Emiya Shirou interior.

-Hikigaya-kun...

-¿Sí?

-... ¿Tú aún sientes algo por Yukino-chan?

-Por supuesto que no.

Una respuesta esperable y fácilmente respondida. Mis sentimientos por Yukinoshita Yukino son algo que dejé en el pasado junto al viejo Hachiman, quién estaba obsesionado con los vínculos entre otras personas. Yo no necesito nada de eso, ya que lo verdaderamente genuino nunca se podrá conseguir a través del contacto con otro ser humano.

En pocas palabras, perdí el tiempo con el Club de Servicio.

-Ya veo...- Haruno dió una respuesta simple para una confirmación vanal. Hubo otro silencio entre nosotros que no me molesté en romper, ya que sé muy bien la mejor manera para hablar con Haruno. Y esa es simplemente responder cortante y sin dar más detalles de los necesarios. Es un error que muchos cometen al quedar encantados por su exterior. Un error que incluso yo cometí en cierto modo.

Luego de pensa en ello, Haruno continuó, seguramente entendiendo que no era una mentira, sino la pura verdad.

-¿Y que hay de los otros? ¿O... de mí...?- Que extrañas preguntas hace esta mujer, pero supongo que debo contestarlas, ya que sino nunca me dejará en paz. Yukinoshita Haruno era una mujer que obtenía lo que quería, pero no de manera regalada, sino a través del esfuerzo. Esa cualidad me hace respetar su fuerza aunque sea un poco. Haruno es tal vez la persona más genuina que me encontré, ya que ella no se deja influenciar por nadie y en su lugar domina al otro.

Decidí dejar aquella vacilación al meterse a ella en la pregunta como algo sacado de mi propia mente cansada de la escuela, ya que no hay otra explicación posible.

-Las otras personas con las que me relacioné en el pasado ya no me importan, incluyéndote a ti, por supuesto.- Dije lo que me parecía bastante obvio. Es extraño que Yukinoshita Haruno me hga estas preguntas que son de sentido común. ¿Acaso quiere jugar conmigo, creyendo que estoy en duelo por lo que perdí? Es posible, ya que podría pensar que solamente estaba fanfarroneando para dar la impresión de que no me afectó el rechazo de Yukinoshita Yukino.

Bien, ya tengo el desencadenante, pero aún me falta saber el por qué. ¿Por qué ella finje que le importo cuando sabemos que era solamente un truco para que salvara a Yukinoshita Yukino? ¿Con que objetivo dice estas cosas tan ilógicas y carentes de toda necesidad? Esta no es la Yukinoshita Haruno que conozco.

...

Oye, ¿por qué de repente me miras así, Haruno? Me inquieta un poco no saber lo que está pasando por tu peligrosa cabeza. Incoscientemente agarré un poco más fuerte mi lata de Cafe MAXX, no estando acostumbrado a una mirada de ese estilo en ella. No era apatica o con experiencia, como llegué a verla en algunas ocasiones, sino algo mucho más profundamente aterrador. Esa mirada fija me daba miedo.

... No irá a matarme, ¿verdad? ¡Pero si no he hecho nada todavía!

-Oh... Ya entiendo... Así que no significo nada para ti, Hikigaya-kun...- ¡Aterrador! ¡Justo ahora acabas de decir palabras tan normales en un tono francamente aterrador! ¡¿Acaso eras una asesina en serie todo este tiempo y quieres que yo sea tu nuevo tapete?! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, mujer?! ¡Perfectamente te hubiera ayudado a matar a esos malditos raijuus que intentan copiar a Hayama?!

Pero claro, al final te hubiera delatado con la policia y disfrutaría mis dias tranquilos en prisión, donde no debo trabajar, mientras te veo en la miseria. ¡Hundiría a todos los Yukinoshita en la más despreciable verguenza!

...

...

Pero tranquila, que no tengo rencores contra ustedes. Ni un poco.

Hum. Supongo que necesito calmarme un poco, así que deberé beber de tu ambrosía, Cafe MAXX. Prometo saborear cada glorioso momento con mucho amor, mi fiel compañera. Eres la única que nunca me traicionará con su amor incondicional y el exceso de azucar. Probablemente me des diabetes en el futuro, pero nunca te culparé a ti. No sería digno de saborearte si no lo hiciera.

-Hikigaya-kun.- ¡Qué miedo! ¡Haruno, estás demasiado cerca! ¡Puedo oler tu perfume y ODIO ESO! ¡P or tu culpa no puedo oler al vino tinto que compartió Yisus con sus apostoles en esa sagrada última cena! ¡Ninguno de los demás mortales es capaz de apreciar tu magnificencia que es la verdadera esencia del Santo Grial! ¡Los Masters y Servants no deseaban el Santo Grial por sus deseos, sino por el liquido celestial en su interior!

-Hikigaya-kun, por favor deja de gritar disparates sobre esa bebida insalubre. Es asqueroso y grosero- ¡La grosera eres tú, mujer! ¡¿Cómo no eres capaz de apreciar tamaño regalo divino?! ¡Además, puedes llamarme desagradable todo lo que quieras, pero no permito que lo digas mientras hablo del Cafe MAXX y sus gloriosas pero negadas verdades! ¡Arrepientete!

-No lo haré.- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Acaso es un ESper de Ciudad Academia que ha venido a hacer de mi vida un infierno?! ¡¿Por qué no pueden ser los ESper de Haruhi Suzumiya?! ¡Esos son mucho más inofensivos! ¡Incluso aceptaría convivir con un bastardo como Koizumi!... Ahora que lo pienso, ¡tal vez Hayama sea en realidad una versión bastarda de KoizuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuArgghhhhhhhhh!

¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO?!

-Esto es el destino, Hikigaya-kun.- ¡Mierda, mujer! ¡Deja de entrar en mi cabeza o sino pensaré en tu padre bailando un baile de Fornite, esa mierda que es más cáncer que el propio cáncer! ¡Mejor aún: Estaré imaginándote siendo violada por unos hombres asquerosos! -Bueno... Si tienen la cara de Hikigaya-kun...- ... Qué aterrador.

La cara de Yukinoshita Haruno era perfecta en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Sin importar mis pensamientos personales que tengo y tenía hacia ellas, no puedo negar que las dos hijas son infinitamente hermosas hasta un punto francamente absurdo. Bueno, al menos el rostro. Lo demás pertenece a la génetica...

Yukinoshita Yukino no fue bendecida por la genetica, por supuesto. Es más plana que una tabla y su actitud es bastante repelente. A veces me dan ganas de decirle todo esto en la cara mientras tengo la fantasía de que se derrumbará como la niñata que es.

...

Pero no pasará porque no me importa nada de la familia Yukinoshita. Eso es seguro.

-Hikigaya-kun, empiezo a pensar que tienes algo mal en tu cabeza.

-Grosera. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-¿Quién sabe...? ... ¿Tal vez tenga que ver con la posición en la que estamos y que ni siquiera me prestes atención?

Ah, cierto... Haruno está encima de mí a horcajadas, presionando mi sagrada cosita especial de arriba a abajo...

...

...

...

-Verdaderamente no siento nada...- Era la pura verdad. No reaccionaba de ninguna manera pese a la sensualidad del acto y al hecho de que lo hacía precisamente Haruno, que a pesar de tener un interior de lo más asqueroso, su exterior es hasta hipnotico.

-Tch.- Esa no es la respuesta que parecía esperar, a juzgar por su expresión. Pero ignoré esta situación sin sentido y me concentré en algo mucho más importante...

... ¡MI GLORIOSO Y SAGRADO CAFE MAXX FUE MANDADO A VOLAR Y SE ESTÁ PERDIENDOOOOOOOOOO!

-Hikigaya-kun, ¿ese café insano en más interesante que yo?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!- Ya no debo cuestionarme porqué se me escapan mis pensamientos cuando pienso en el Cafe MAXX. ¡ES SOLAMENTE PORQUE SU DIVINIDAD ME SUPERA! ¡No puedo evitar querer anunciar su grandiosidad a los cielos como un fiel creyente! ¡Olvídense del Cristianismo! ¡Ahora reinará el MAXXismo en el mundo! ¡Como su Sumo Sacerdote, me aseguraré de predicar hasta el final de mis días! ¡Es una promesa!

-Hikigaya-kun... ... ... ... ... **¡tE hArÉ mÍo!**

...

...

...

...

...

¡Cuando los sucios páganos finalmente conozcan al verdadero señor de los cielos, yo me alcaré como aquel que cambió al mundo hacia el verdadero camino! ¡Uniré al mundo en una utopía perfecta! ¡ES UNA PROMESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAArghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- **¡dEja dE iGnOrArMe!-**

-Haruno... Nadie quiere a las yanderes fuera de la ficción. Así que deja tu actuación para tu pobre y futuro traumatizado novio. No quiero imaginarme todos los fetiches que le aplicarás.

-¡ **¡ARRGGGHHHHHHHH!**

-¡Oh mierda!

-¡DETENTE, HARUNO!

¡Justo cuando creí que Haruno me iba a violar en plena escuela, tengo la suerte de que Hiratsuka-sensei aparezca para detener esta aberración contra la naturaleza! ¡Realmente gracias, sensei! ¡Ahora tengo más razones para ser tu futuro marido!

¡Con un rapidez digna de un personaje en un manga shonen, como Velocidad del Sonido Sónico de One-Punch Man, sensei apareció detrás de Haruno y con una bestialidad esperable de la mujer que me defenderá del mundo entero si es necesario, la lanzó hacia atrás como si esto fuera un anime de lucha libre!

Haruno chilló, aunque no sé si fue del miedo, dolor o la pura molestia. Pensé que podría quedarse ahí tranquila, ¡pero en un giro impactante de los acontecimientos, la Mila Caras Haruno se levanta deseosa de reclamar la jugosa recompensa que desconozco totalmente! ¡Ella se lanza hacia la Shounen Women, pero...!

 **PAMM**

 **¡Oh, sí! ¡Ella termina dándole justo en el estómago! ¡¿ACASO MIL CARAS HARUNO PODRÁ LEVANTARSE Y SEGUIR RECLAMANDO ESE PREMIO QUE NO SÉ SI EXISTE!**

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS PORQUERÍAS Y VETE DE AQUÍ! ADEMÁS, ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!

 **-*Hachiman salvaje ha huido del combate usando Mal Veloz de Devil Survivor 2 mientras hace la cara plana de Yazuri Sichika**

-¡BASTARDO! ¡NO MEZCLES MEDIOS QUE NO TIENEN QUE VER ENTRE SÍ!¡Y TÓMATE ESTO EN SERIO, MALDICIÓNNNNNNNN!

Por supuesto, no le hice caso a sensei en lo más mínimo.

 **{Parte 3}**

Déjenme contarles una historia.

La historia de un niño que nació siendo diferente.

El niño fue condenado al ostracismo gracias a sus ¨ojos de pez muerto¨ que espantaban a todos a su alrededor. Era un niño tímido y amable, así que no fue capaz de tomar bien esas circunstancias.

El niño sólo quería amor, pero la única que se lo dió fue su hermana, alguien que estaba medio obligada por una ley no dicha a quererlo. Sus padres eran buenas personas y amorosos con sus hijos, pero tristemente estaban metidos en su trabajo en ese entonces, por lo que no se dieron cuenta del cambio.

El niño llegó a un punto en el que dejó de ilusionarse. Dejó de creer en las demás personas y mantuvo sus expectativas tan bajas que le fue imposible decepcionarse, la razón de todo su mal.

Pero una cierta maestra suya decidió intervenir en la vida ya establecida de este chico. Le obligó a entrar en un club que buscaba ayudar a los demás dirigido por una chica con sus propios demonios internos, al igual que él. Más tarde se uniría una chica demasiado amable que intentaría unir a los tres en una relación ídilica.

Pasó el tiempo, conociéndose y rechazándose mutuamente, hasta que el chico se terminó ilusionando, pensando que tal vez podría obtener todo lo que deseaba esta vez. Llegó a una cierta conclusión en ese entonces y creyó que la presidenta del club podría darselo. Creyó que había algo entre ellos, una cosa que podría darle a los dos lo que más anhelaban.

Pero se equivocó.

Querían cosas distintas y ella lo usó para obtener lo que deseaba.

Cuando lo obtuvo, lo desechó como si fuera una herramienta. Al fin y al cabo, eso fue lo único que terminó siendo.

La chica demasiado amable eligió quedarse al lado de la presidenta, y al final el chico volvió a quedarse sólo, sin nadie en quien recurrir o tener una mano amiga. En ese tiempo se distanció de su hermana por problemas personales, así que ya no podía contar con nadie. Sus padres nunca estuvieron en la ecuación.

El mundo rechazó a la existencia conocida como Hikigaya Hachiman.

-Así que... _**yo rechazaré al mundo...**_

Esa fue la respuesta a la que llegó.

El verdadero camino.

El verdadero ideal.

La verdadera forma de obtener aquello que quería.

Todo eso se cristalizó en esa simple frase que para Hikigaya Hachiman significaban todo.

Ya nadie importaba además de él.

Ya no había nccesidad de ajustarse a la norma de alguien o ser retenido.

Era el ser humano más libre en el mundo y eso es algo de lo que él presume.

Pero...

... me pregunto qué pensará el resto del mundo de la respuesta de Hikigaya Hachiman.

Una cosa es segura...

 _ **Al mundo no le gusta que le rechacen...**_

* * *

 _ **¡Finalmente está aquí! ¡Este es mi verdadero intento de hacer una historia popular y con muchos comentarios... tal vez...!**_

 _ **De acuerdo, en realidad este no es mi verdadero intento, sino uno que se podría convertir en eso. Actualmente estoy concentrándome en mi fic de Undertale por el momento y después debo preparar algo para mi fic de Doki Doki Literature Club. No tengo planes de hacer de esta una nueva carga a menos que tenga una buena recepción. Así que mientras tanto se quedará como un Piloto que si no recibe buena recepción, los lectores son libres de usarlo como base para sus fics.**_

 _ **Pero ahora, ¿de qué trata Autoconvencimiento?**_

 _ **Por supuesto que no diré todos los detalles ya que no planeo spoilearlos de tal forma por si llego a continuarlo en el futuro, pero creo que es necesario ir aclarando algunas cosas.**_

 _ **De acuerdo, en primera vale aclarar que Autoconvencimiento es mi primer intento en la comedia, así que no sé si salió bien. Yo tuve unas sonrisas estúpidas mientras escribía esto, pero no sé si los demás piensan igual. Mientras algunos son capaces de hacer buenos gags o situaciones divertidas, mi humor se basa mucho más en lo referencial y la exageración de los personajes. Un ejemplo claro de esto es la exageración del gusto de Hachiman por el Cafe MAXX, que paso de gustarle a adorarlo como un Dios. Esperen más escenas de ese estilo en el futuro con demás personajes con interacciones que al menos me parecen graciosas a mí.**_

 _ **También lo mezclaré con drama que se mostrará más adelante. Por ahora han visto un breve vistazo de lo que pienso mostrar.**_

 _ **Sobre el Hachiman que se contradice es algo que no revelaré, pero les aseguro que fue intencional. Sólo diré que Hachiman no está bien psicólogicamente.**_

 _ **Haruno siendo una yandere... Bueno, es algo que siempre me ha atraido porque soy un degenerado dañado, pero intenté darle una vuelta con la reacción de Hachiman. Es bien sabido que el tema de las yanderes sirve para hacer disfrutar al espectador viendo como una psicópata causa tanto terror y miedo en los personajes. Pero nosotros no le tenemos miedo, sino una mezcla entre aprecio y algo de fanatismo. Sino miren cómo le fue a Gasai Yuno.**_

 _ **Hachiman quiere ser un rompedor del statu quo aquí, así que ¿por qué le tendría miedo a una yandere? Me hizo gracia cuando Hachiman le dijo que el Cafe MAXX era mucho más interesante que ella sin dudar. ¿Qué pensaron ustedes?**_

 _ **La verdad siempre quise escribir algo de Oregairu desde que lo conozco, pero puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que este es mi mejor trabajo con la serie de largo. Los personajes eran insultantemente OOC a mi gusto, pero estoy satisfecho con lo que escribí.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Por cierto, no llamé a esto Prólogo ya que mi idea actual es mantener los capítulos de esta longitud. Este, a diferencia de mis demás trabajos, será mucho más desenfadado. Aunque es contradictorio decirlo, no planeo tomarme este trabajo tan enserio. Si esto no tiene buena recepción, publicaré uno de DxD o SAO y me decidiré por uno de esos dos.**_

 _ **Si quieren que esto continúe, déjenme al menos un comentario diciendo ¨me gusto tu trabajo. continua plz¨. A veces, a los autores nos llegan unos gestos tan simples como esos.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡ahora a escribir Plan Maestro, que tengo ganas de descargar adrenalina!**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Autoconvencimiento**

 **Capítulo 2: Hayama Hayato es molesto, como siempre**

* * *

 **{Parte 1}**

Hikigaya Hachiman era indiferente ante casi todo. Él ya no tenía ninguna razón para preocuparse por el mundo exterior a él en lo más mínimo. Lo único que le concernía es todo lo referente a sí mismo y cómo le afectaba. Nada más importaba...

... ¡Pero por supuesto que eso no te incluye mi precioso Cafe MAXX! ¡HARÉ TODO POR TI, MI PRECIOSO ÁNGEL DE LA GUARDA QUE ME CUIDA SIN ESPERAR NADA A CAMBIO POR LOS DESIGNIOS DE UN SER SUPERIOR! ¡HIDEO NAKAJIMA ES EL VERDADERO NUEVO DIOS DE ESTE MUNDO! ¡ESA ES UNA VERDAD ABSOLUTA IRREVOCABLE!

-Mami, ¿qué está diciendo ese señor?

-No le mires, hijo. Es sólo un loco diciendo cosas estúpidas.

-¡¿CÓMO DIJO?!

-¡ARCHKK!

¿Esta señora de cuarta y que no comprende el verdadero valor del Cafe MAXX ha osado insultarlo? ¡Blasfemia! ¡No le permitiré ir en contra de mi nuevo y verdadero dios! ¡ÁLABA A HIDEO NAKAJIMA, PERRA! ¡ÁLABALO Y EDUCA A TU HIJO PARA QUE SIGA EL VERDADERO CAMINO SI QUIERES QUE SE SALVE LA HUMANIDAD!

-M-mami, ¿el señor está bien? Dice muchas cosas raras sobre esa fea bebida.

...

...

...

...

...

-Entiendo... Así que no hay forma de que pueda llevarte al verdadero camino... Ahh~ Y eso que tenía muchas esperanzas de al menos poder salvar a una persona... Supongo que no se puede salvar a todos. Mi ideal es imposible, justo como el de Emiya Shirou... Ugh. Comparto algo con un protagonista eroge...

-¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien? Está actuando muy raro. ¿Acaso le hice daño?

Ahh~ Dulce criatura inocente y de buen corazón. Los niños, aún con todas las maldades que hacen, pueden llegar a ser los seres humanos más puros y dulces en el mundo. Míralo, sintiéndose culpable por algo de lo que no tiene la culpa y estar a punto de llorar. No te sientas mal, chico. Todo, ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO! es culpa de tu madre insulsa que no te educó correctamente.

Pero no debo decirle eso. El niño no se merece tener que vivir con una verdad tan cruel. ¡Pase lo que pase, protegeré esa inocencia!

-Escucha, chico.- Me agaché a su altura y le agarré del hombro izquierdo. -Habrá momentos en los que tus ideales serán imposibles de cumplir, y por momentos me refiero a siempre. Debes darte cuenta de ello antes de que sea demasiasdo tarde, como yo...

-... No entiendo.- El niño ladeó la cabeza. ¡Mierda, mis sentidos Onii-chan se están activando! ¡Este niño desconocido no puede ser tan lindo!

-Veamos... ¿A ti te gustan los héroes?

-¡Um!

-Sí, ¿y hay alguno que te guste por encima de todo?

-¡Izuku!

Con que Boku no Hero Academia, ¿eh?... Dios, como pasa el tiempo.

-Bueno... Ves que Izuku quiere ser capaz de salvar a todo el mundo como All Might, ¿verdad?- El niño volvió a asentir de esa manera tan pura. ¡Para, por favor, que me estás llevando al lado oscuro! -Pero All Might le dijo que incluso él, como Símbolo de la Paz, es incapaz de salvarlos a todos.- Este niño hermoso volvió a asentir, esta vez más lentamente. Parece que le duele reconocer esa dura verdad... Eso o simplemente no llegó a esa parte, ¡pero mejor hay que quedarnos con la primera opción! -Conozco a otro héroe que, incluso sabiendo eso, eligió tontamente querer salvarlos a todos, sin distinción, pese a que eso era malo.

-¿Es malo querer salvar a otros?- Tengo un mal presentimiento de adonde lleva esta conversación/educación, por alguna razón desconocida, pero lo ignoro en favor de darle una buena lección moral.

-No es malo querer salvar a otros, pero estar tan empeñado en ello tampoco es bueno. Hay que aceptar lo imposibles que terminan siendo los ideales por norma general. En los mangas la gente suele enfrentar esas adversidades por pura voluntad, pero en este mundo es imposible que exista un verdadero héroe justiciero...- Dudé un poco de si decir las últimas palabras, pero si quiero que él tome en serio mis palabras, debo ser un poco cruel. -Desgraciadamente, no existe tal persona debido a que simplemente no queremos serlo.

-... No queremos serlo...

¡! ¡Mis sentidos de raijuu se están activando por alguna razón! ¡Mierda, ¿acaso Hayama está en esta tienda?! ¡Eso no es bueno! ¡No toleraré su luz en mi cuerpo hecho de oscuridad! ¡Debo irm-

 **¡PAM!**

-¡Deja de hostigar a mi hijo, enfermo!- ¡En un increíble aunque tardío giro de los acontecimientos, la mamá de este niño puro me golpeó con un... ¿trapeador?...! ... Ni yo le encuentro sentido, cuando hay un policia afuera de esta tienda. -¡Vámonos, Ryota! ¡Olvida todo lo que te dijo este tipo!- Y así, esa mujer innecesariamente cruel hacia mi persona abandonó la tienda con un hijo que no dejó de darme una mirada de... ¿determinación?... Extraño...

De alguna manera, sigo creyendo que hay algo malo detrás de esta conversación.

Meh, probablemente no sea nada.

-Hola, Hikitani-kun.

-Oh no...

 **{Parte 2}**

Por motivos que no entiendo y razones francamente absurdas para no largarme de aquí, de alguna manera decidí seguir a Hayama Hayato, un tipo totalmente opuesto a mí, hacia una cafeteria en este vasto centro comercial. Él nunca me dirigió la palabra salvo para indicar el camino, algo que le agradezco a regañadientes. No me gusta Hayama, pero que ya sepa lo que me gusta le da unos puntos en mi libro.

... Eso sonó con doble sentido.

De camino a esa cafeteria digna del raijuu más raijuu, varias personas me miraron. No, corrigo: Miraron al todopoderoso Hayama _motherfucker_ Hayato el que les dirigía una sonrisa típica que engañaba a casi la totalidad de las feminas promedio en el mundo. Todas ellas no me dirigieron una segunda mirada salvo una que le preguntó a su amiga cómo era posible que un ¨creppy¨ como yo estaba caminando con alguien tan ¨cool¨ como él.

Y no, no cambie las palabras. Ellas dijeron eso en pleno Chiba. Maldita globalización. Has contagiado la enfermedad de la niña pija de internet como si fuera aire. ¿No sabes que eso perjudica a los pobres como yo, que tienen que escucharlas y aguantarse las ganas de pegarse duro contra el muro?

... Eso también sonó con doble sentido. Hoy estoy de racha.

Finalmente llegamos y ¨afortunadamente¨ nos sentamos afuera, en una sillas y mesas pegadas a la pared. Bueno porque no quiero entrar a ningún lugar remotamente íntimo con Hayama _frigid bitch_ Hayato y crean que somos aunque fuera un poco cercano, y malo porque eso les da a las adolescentes hormonales un asiento de primera fila para verme incómodo.

... Espera, ¿que esto no es parte del cafe? ¿Entonces realmente parezco ser cercano a Hayama _dogg-_ ¡Ah, olvídalo! ¡Es demasiado difícil inventarle un apodo ofensivo pegadizo y no pienso avergonzarme en mi uso del inglés más de lo que ya lo he hecho! El punto aquí es que salgo perdiendo de las formas, pero en esta pierdo aún más, así que quiero meterme dentro.

Pero por supuesto, no pienso decirle eso a Hayama. No quiero que se haga ideas raras.

Ahh~~... Supongo que te toca sufrir, Hikkifrogiyia-kun. ¿Por qué esperaste algo diferente?

La camerara vino demasiado rápido para mi gusto y se quedo la mitad del tiempo embobada con Hayama. ¡Tch! ¡Mierda, ¿que acaso ninguna mujer aquí sabe controlar sus ganas?! ¿Que los hombres somos pervertidos que solo piensan en tetas y vagina? ¡Menuda mierda! ¡Las verdaderas ninfomanas son ellas! ¡Lo que pasa es que no se dan cuenta

...

... Hum. Que curioso. La camarera me ha estado mirando feo desde hace un tiempo.

-Es que parece que la has ofendido, Hikitani-kun.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hayaman?

-Has murmurado todo eso y-... ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Hayaman! ¡Pues veras, me has llamado Hikitani-kun con cariño desde hace tanto tiempo que pensé que sería bueno darte uno también! Mis otras opciones son Hayatan, Hayamin, Hayayaman y mi favorito, ¡Hayaochinchi!- No pude evitar reirme ante ese último, mi obra maestra por diferencia. -¿Qué te parecen?

-... Púdrete... - ¡Qué miedo, Hayaochinchi ha dejado su actuación detrás y me está mirando con odio no disfrazado! ¡Ahh~, que delicia es la verdad! ¡Deberías dejar de ponerte una máscara conmigo, rubius, porque cuando te la quitas, te vuelves tolerable! ¡Vamos, demuestra entretenimiento a tu personaje principal, escoria de personaje secundario!

-Parece que de verdad te has metido de lleno en tu personaje.- Mierda, parece que he vuelto a decir eso en voz alta, ¿eh? Hum. Creí que eso solo pasaba con el Cafe MAXX, pero parece que al igual que mi personaje, mis pensamientos evolucionaron a tal grado que me imposible retenerlos. Quieren compartir su sabiduria con los demás mortales.

-Más bien quieren darnos un sufrimiento mortal.

-Tch... Subestiman mis palabras.

-Y tú las sobreestimas. Demasiado.

-Entre tu opinión y la mía, valoro mucho más la que es correcta.

-Eres demasiado molesto, Hikki~. Mucho más que antes...

-... No me digas así de nuevo.

-¡!

Ese bastardo... ¿Cómo se atreve a nombrarme así? ¡NO TIENE DERECHO! ¡NADIE TIENE DERECHO! ¡NI ÉL, NI ESA PERRA FRÍGIDA DE MIURA Y MUCHO MENOS ESA PINKY MOLESTA! ¡¿Cómo fue que se le ocurrió llamarme de esa manera tan estúpida para empezar?! ¡Nunca me gustó desde el comienzo y me hacía pensar que Yuigahama Yui tenía un serio retraso mental! ¡INCLUSO SI ME HACÍA SENTIR BIEN, NO TENÍA ESE DERECHOOOOOOOO!

...

...

Pero al final no importa, porque yo no siento nada hacia ella. No estoy afectado ni un poco. Mi mundo gira en torno a mí, luego a mí, seguido de mí y al mi persona. Todo lo demás es irrelevante y carece de sentido. Sin excepción. Soy una roca y las rocas son tan duras que las personas normales nunca pueden romperlas. Arañarlas tal vez, pero eso es insignificante.

¿Entiendes eso, Hayama? Seguramente dejé escapar mis pensamientos de nuevo si la reacción a mi alrededor es una muestra de ello, así que ya deberías dejar de mirarme así, que es francamente inquietante. Nada me afecta y nada no hará jamás, una verdad que la gente debería comprender.

¿Qué estoy diciendo esto tantas veces solo para convencerme? ¡Es estúpido! ¡¿Porque debería convencerme de la realidad?!

... ¡Eso, eso! ¡Finalmente me hiciste caso y actuaste como siempre, Hayama Hayato! ¡Te diste cuenta de la verdad que tristemente mi hermanita pequeña ha negado pese a mis palabras! ¡Lo siento, Komachi-chan, pero este principito falso te ha superado en al menos una de mil cosas! ¡Espero sepas perdonarme!

... Aunque no me interesa lo que pienses, por cierto. No sé porqué dije eso.

-Hikigaya-kun...

-¿Yup?

-Tú... ¿Tú que piensas de Yukinoshita-san?

-...

-...

-... ¿Cuál de todas?

-La menor.

-... *guh*

-...

-... *¡Gug!* *¡mhpf!* fucking frig- *¡Gug!* *¡mhpf!*

-...

-... Nada en especial.

-Hikigaya-kun, acabo de escucharte murmurar cosas para nada santas sobre lo que piensas hacerle a ella.

-¿Qué mierda crees que soy? ¿Un violador?

-¿Del acto sexual? No. ¿De los derechos humanos?... Tal vez.

-Aprecio la honestidad, muchas gracias.

Hayama Hayato es alguien con quien nunca podré llevarme bien sin importar cuánto lo intente. Somos literalmente opuestos en todo el sentido de la palabra, tanto en nuestros problemas, visiones del mundo y objetivos a alcanzar. Él está condenado a sufrir por las expectativas de los demás, mientras que eso a mi me elude. Mientras he renunciado a encontrar felicidad en las relaciones con otros seres humanos, Hayama abraza esa enfermedad con fervor, ignorando mi mirada de asco. Mientras que el objetivo final de Hikigaya Hachiman es separarse del resto de los mortales estancados en un rol de secundarios y menospreciarlos desde un rincón, Hayama Hayato se hundirá profundamente en sus vidas e intentará darles un significado siempre que fuera posible, intentando convertirlos en personajes principales. Y si no lo consigue, al menos les creará la ilusión de que son parte de algo más grande.

... Odio a este tipo y este tipo me odia a mí: Es así de simple. No hay razones complejas detrás de esto más allá de un choque de ideologías que nos hacen enojar. Ninguno puede aceptar al otro por mucho que lo intenté. Es así de simple.

Incluso si lo odio... al menos puedo respetarlo lo suficiente como para aceptar su punto de vista, lo que se traduce en no intentar cambiarlo.

Si tan solo el señorito Perfect Mac-Princess-o me diera la misma cortesía, podría estar conforme con mi vida actual en menor grado.

Así de injusta es la vida, Hachiman. ¿Pero acaso eso no era esperable?

-Hikigaya-kun, por favor contéstame con sinceridad. ¿Qué sientes respecto a Yukinoshita-san?

-...

-...

-Nada...

-Por favor no me mientas.

-No estoy mintiendo.

-Hikigaya.

-¡DIJE QUE NO ESTOY MINTIENDO, MALDICIÓN!

¿Por qué el estúpido de Hayama insiste tanto en esta mierda? Mis sentimientos hacia Yukinoshita Yukino son inexistentes. Desde luego que no estoy pensando en cientos de insultos sobre su pecho plano todas las noches. Tampoco deseo en silencio que su familia sea descubierta en sus actos ilicitos y se pudran en la cárcel. Ni me imagino cómo sería la vida si de repente un tipo cualquiera al que llamaremos, em, Eyefishyman, de repente apareciera de ninguna parte para matarla y dar su cuerpo a vagabundos deplorables que no tendrán escrupulos y se divertiran con ella.

Será un terrible escándalo que hará que Haruno tenga miedo de Ha-Eyefishyman y dejé de acosarme por el peligro que corre. Peligro de salir a la calle, por supuesto, ¿o qué más podría ser? Un día, repentinamente, Hachiman aparecerá en la escuela Sobu con el cuerpo ultrajado y descompuesto de Yukinoshita Yukino levantado en una carretilla llena de plasta de vaca.

La gente se horrorizará. Su única amiga vomitará del asco, ahogándose en el proceso y teniendo una muerta estúpida digna de la reina de las estúpidas perras.

Y al final, un cierto estudiante de honor y modelo a seguir que debería ser alabado junto a cierta bebida milagrosa con la que se atasca el barbón que está allá arriba (¡¿Cafe MAXX?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!) se reirá bellamente, viendo que se han cumplido los designios del señor y el TODOPODEROSO DIOS HIDEO _BIG PENIS_ NAKAJIMA, EL QUE HA VENIDO A SALVAR A ESTE MUNDO CORRUPTO Y DEPLORABLE.

-... Es mucho peor de lo que imagine...

-¿Qué intentas decir? Obviamente estoy bien. No me importa nada de lo que le pase a Yukinoshita _BITCH_ Yukino

-Acabas de decirle zorra en inglés.

-No, no lo hice.

-Sí, lo hiciste. Y ni siquiera te molestaste en murmurarlo por lo bajo. Lo gritaste. Esa mamá te está mirando feo.

-¿En serio? Pues dile cordialmente que me importa una mierda y ¡que se pudra!

-¿Cómo puedo decirle eso a alguien cordialmente? No pidas imposibles.

-Mis disculpas. Fue un error haber sobreestimado tus habilidades. No eres el rey de los farsantes, sino un farsante promedio. Ahora no puedo mirarte de la misma manera.

-¿Ese es tu mejor insulto? Estás perdiendo el toque.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ya que después de todo, obtuviste acceso al poder del _Princces-o,_ un poder aterrador que te da el derecho de mandar sobre las mujeres.

-... Admito que eso fue ingenioso.

-¿Sí? ¿Entonces finalmente aceptarás mi grandeza y dejarás de oponerte a mí?

-Para nada. De hecho, ahora tengo más motivos para enfrentarte a mí, _Villan-Four_.

-... ¿Acabas de insinuar que soy un villano de cuarta?

-No... No lo estaba insinuando.

-Te odio mucho, Hayamon. Tus estadisticas y descripción son identicas a la de mi Pokédex.

-Igualmente, _ITgaya._ Tu fealdad es francamente mortificante, pero sé que eres puro amor por dentro y estarías dispuesto a salvar un niño haciendo volar su bicicleta hacia la luna si se presentara la ocasión.

-... ¿Én serio me acabas de comparar con ET?

-¿Estuvo mal?

-Algo, pero viniendo de ti, debemos celebrarlo a lo grande, supongo.

-He... Así que es así, ¿eh? Lo tendré en cuenta para mejorarme.

-Sí, deberías...

-Sí... Pero precisamente tus gritos y blasfemias contra Yukinoshita-san me han demostrado una cosa.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué podría ser eso?

-Hikigaya... Solo te estás convenciendo a ti mismo cuando dices que no tienes sentimientos.

-...

-Sé que lo estás negando en tu mente mientras insultas a toda mi ascendencia en el proceso, pero es una verdad absoluta. Estas herido porque Yukinoshita-san te usó de la peor manera y luego te desechó en el instante en que ya no le fuiste útil. No solo estas enojado: esa es una burda subestimación. Estas loco de la ira y no sé cómo puedes no cometer una locura. Probablemente tengas un muy buen autocontrol.

-...

-Estas enojado con Yui también, ¿verdad? Incluso si no es al mismo grado, te sientes furioso con ella por haber elegido a Yukinoshita-san sobre ti. La odias, pero también estas triste por como terminaron las cosas. Incluso pareces sentirte mal por el rechazo de Isshiki-san, seguramente porque también te encariñaste. Estas sufriendo por dentro. Tanto que temo que algún día pierdas el control y mates a alguien... como ahora.

-...

-¿Por eso te creaste este personaje? ¿Para engañar al mundo, haciéndole creer que no te importa su rechazo? ¿O acaso quieres convencerte a ti mismo, no queriendo pensar que fuiste tan _débil_ como para hacer que unas chicas entraran en tu vida? ¿Temes demostrar que te importa? ¿O acaso... admitir que lo que una vez quisiste no era lo que buscabas? Que no era tan genuino como pensaste.

-...

-Incluso si no lo crees, hay gente preocupada por ti. Mucha más de la que puedes estar pensando. Tu hermana a veces es un mar de lágrimas y yo tengo que consolarla. Y sí, soy cercano a tu Komachi-san, algo que sabrías si no la hubieras alejado de tu vida. También nos juntamos con Isshiki-san y el resto del grupo. Todos estamos preocupados por ella, y poe extensión para muchos, de ti.

-...

-Asi que dímelo de una vez: ¿Qué te impulsa a actuar de esta manera tan estúpida y engañosa? El Hikigaya que conocí por primera odiaba el engaño más que nada.

-...

-...

-... Estaba equivocado desde un comienzo-

-¿Eh?

-Siempre creí que para obtener lo genuino necesitaba del contacto humano. Que no era válido a menos que hubiera otra persona para que afirmara que lo que teníamos era verdaderamente mi ideal. No tenía porque ser hermoso, dado a que muchas relaciones humanas no lo son, pero... quería creer que habría algo hermoso detrás.

-...

-Pero al final ese fue un tonto sueño de un tipo que no cambió pese a que siempre lo afirmó. Por unos segundos me amargé y caí en la desesperación, creyendo que mi única salida era tirarme de un rascacielo.

-...

-Pero... al final obtuve mi respuesta. Y en esta respuesta no es necesario despreciar el engaño. Si sirve a mi objetivo, el engaño es una opción perfectamente válida. Ese viejo de mierda siempre tuvo la respuesta que buscaba e intentaba impartirmela sin parar, pero fui un mocoso estúpido y nunca le hice caso.

-... ¿Y cuál fue esa respuesta?- Hayama Hayato pregruntó con un toque de preocupación que seguramente me imaginé. Ya no tenía interés en él, así que me levanté y comencé a caminar desganado hacia mi casa. Él no me detuvo y no me exigió una respuesta, pero lo respeto lo suficiente como para no ser tan cruel y dejarlo con la intriga. Le miré de reojo antes de darle una lección de sabiduria.

-Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces tu única alternativa es rechazar el mundo. Para alcanzar lo genuino basta con simplemente no traicionarte a ti mismo y no dejar que las opiniones externas influyan en ti.- Le dije esperando que de alguna manera milagrosa captara la verdadera belleza en esas palabras.

Tristemente, a juzgar por su expresión, no lo hizo. Que pena por él. Sin nada más que hacer, avancé indiferente hacia mi casa cuando recordé algo importante.

¿Acaso esa camerara perra acaba de llegar justo cuando me iba e ignoró totalmente mi pedido que no me dejó hacerle?

-¡MALDITA ZORRA CALIENTE!- La expresión que me dió valió cada segundo de las miradas furiosas de las señoras del lugar.

Ahh~. Se siente bien dar una justa retribución a quien lo merece.

 **{Parte 3}**

Mientras pasaba por un parque pocos minutos después de mi desastroza reunión con Hayaochinchi, sucedió algo...

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Algo **muy** malo...

-C-creo que sí.

-¡Excelente! ¡Entonces logré hacer una buena acción!

-¿E-eh?

-Sí, verás, he decidido que desde hoy haré una buena acción cada día hasta que sea lo suficiente grande como para empezar a hacer más cosas.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué harías algo así? No te beneficia de ninguna manera.

-Verás... Tengo un sueño y para hacerlo debo hacerme más fuerte y reconocido.

-¿Ehhhh~~~? ¿Y cuál es ese sueño?

-¡Un héroe, por supuesto!

-¿Un héroe? ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Mi papi dice que no existen los héroes!

-Sí, tienes razón. Los héroes no existen, ¡pero alguien muy sabio me dijo que los héroes no existen porque la gente no se esfuerce lo suficiente y lo ven como algo inútil! ¡Pero yo seré la excepción! ¡Me convertiré en un héroe genial!

-... No entiendo muy bien lo que has dicho, ¡pero suena genial! ¡Umu! ¡Muy genial!

Un niño y una niña hablando sobre héroes...

Un niño al que le hablé hace una hora sobre algo muy valioso en la vida y ahora él quiere ser un héroe en la vida real.

Una niña bonita para su edad y que ya tiene pecho cuasi Copa B a pesar de que parece tener solamente nueve años como mucho.

La niña está ilusionada con el niño.

El niño actúa de manera desinteresada y tiene un un objetivo en la vida demasiado grande para su propio bien.

La niña será una belleza de grandes pechos en el futuro cercano.

El niño parece de la clase denso en esas cosas.

Estos son el MC y la Waifu de esa historia ecchi, harem y con acción.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~! ¡ACABO DE CREAR A UN MC ESTÁNDAR QUE SE PARECE A TOUMA Y SHIROU!

* * *

 _ **Entonces... nos volvemos luego de tanto tiempo.**_

 _ **Honestamente me siento un poco mal por tardar tanto y traerles este capítulo que, aunque creo que es bueno y casi no tiene relleno, es bastante corto comparado a lo que suelo hacer. Llegaba a escribir capítulos de incluso 15.000 palabras en dos semanas y siempre cumplía con la fecha límite. Incluso hice tres capítulos de 10.000 palabras en poco más de dos semanas.**_

 _ **Sé que no es tanto comparado a lo que suelen hacer muchos autores, pero para mí es un gran bajón de ritmo. Después de que escribí el capítulo 1, no volví a tocar la computadora hasta hace unos cinco días, por lo que si me hubiera puesto serio, a estas alturas estarían viendo el cuarto capítulo. Pido perdón por eso. Apartir de ahora haré una actualización cada 15 días de esta magnitud. No estoy seguro de poder mantenerlo al comienzo, pero sé que a larga se mantendrá. Lo aseguro.**_

 _ **Fuera de eso, creo que este capítulo es bastante decente. Si es mejor que el anterior queda a criterio de cada uno, pero me divertí con las interacciones entre Hikigaya y Hayama. Es hilarante, como diría cierto personaje de la serie. He disfrutado metiendo referencias e intenté diversificarlo un poco, aunque no sé que tan bien me salió. El humor es algo subjetivo, pero me gusta pensar que ¨Princess-o¨ saco una sonrisilla al menos a uno. Los apodos de Hayama son muy otacos, especialmente el último que solo lo sabrán aquellos que vean hen*perritos bonitos*tai con cierta frecuencia para que le suenen algunas palabras básicas.**_

 _ **Todo esto nace a raíz de que Hayama fue creado para ser el prota estándar en cualquier comedia romantica, y como estamos en japón y ahi no abunda precisamente la calidad en el genero, hay muchos de los denominados ¨princesos¨. De ahí salió el nombre.**_

 _ **Hayatan no tiene mucho misterio. Los mostraré: Haya-tan...**_

 _ **Listo, a otra cosa.**_

 _ **Finalmente tenemos una trama general que, aunque falta agregarles detalles, ya va tomando forma. Los próximos dos capítulos trataran también de dar un contexto al fic. Después de eso ya comenzará la trama ¨seria¨ y veremos el punto de vista de más personajes.**_

 _ **Sobre el MC: No hace falta prestarle detalle. Es una historia de fondo que me pareció divertida: Como Hikigaya desprecia a los MC típicos e incosnciente termina haciendo que un niño se convierta en uno y se encuentra casualmente con su primera Waifu. No sé que piensan ustedes, pero me pareció divertido, sobre todo para volver un poco al tono más desenfadado y darle un motivo al género de humor.**_

 _ **Hayama será importante en la trama, le duela a quien le duela, así que esperénlo en acción con frecuencia. Lo mismo con Komachi, que tardará en entrar en la escena estelar. Lo siento mucho a sus fánaticos.**_

 _ **¡Con eso fuera, pasemos a los comentarios!**_

 _ **Normalmente repasaría uno a uno a los usuarios, pero quiero publicarlo hoy así que pasaré a dar agradecimientos y contestar las dudas más importantes y que pueda revelar. Además, muchos de ellos son cortos y no dicen mucho, así me parece innecesario. ¡Pero no se confundan! ¡Agradezco mucho que se tomaran tal molestia!**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar a PhantomHarvester, rojo19, Cronos21Zeus, killer hollow, Lenovouser254, Clipsus, garious85, A Latinomerican Guy, Lionel'di Ange, Guest, giorno, sergioqsc y john.**_

 _ **Ahora, a las dudas/sugerencias:**_

 _ **1): Las jojoreferencias son algo que abundará en este fic, pero aparte del Fornite que fue con lo que seguramente muchos se quedaron, todo lo que nombré es antes o durante el 2011. Fate ya era una franquicia reconocida desde su salida, a diferencia de occidente que se tuvo que esperar a Zero y Unlimited Blade Works para tener algo de fama. To aru es una novela del 2004 (creo) y ya tenía su anime para el 2009. De hecho su segunda temporada debe ocurrir durante los eventos de la novela canon. Devil Survivor 2 era un juego de 2011 de Atlus y Yazuri Shichiki es del anime Katanagatari del 2010 y del mismo creador de Monogatario Series.**_

 _ **La temporalidad da gusto cuando se respeta, pero no afecta mucho al desarrollo y muchos autores tienden a cambiarlo. He visto incontables fanfictions que dicen que los eventos de la novela son de 2018 que ya no es gracioso. Aún así lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias A Latinomerican Guy por sugerirlo.**_

 _ **(Por cierto, ¿conoces RWBY? Es que creo que la chica chibi en tu foto de perfil es la protagonista, y sino es inquietantemente similar. Lo pregunto porque solo he conocido fanaticos en inglés de la serie. Me es bastante curioso encontrar a alguien como yo. Pero claro, solo estoy asumiendo. Perdón si me equivoqué)**_

 _ **2): Agregarle misterio es algo que me suena bien, pero cree esta historia precisamente para alejarme del misterio. Mis otras dos historias están cargadas de él y la razón por la que cree esta fue para tener un respiro bien necesario. Tal vez lo haga más adelante.**_

 _ **En cuanto al romance es algo que tengo miedo de hacer, pero que me mentalicé que pasaría en esta historia. Estoy abierto a sugerencias siempre que lo vea factible. El romance con Yukino, si bien no es imposible, es bastante difícil de lograr y eso pasará cerca del final.**_

 _ **Haruno yandere tiene su explicación que se mostrará en el capítulo 4. Esperenlo hasta entonces, por favor. Ella es mucho más compleja de lo que parece por el primer capítulo.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Uff. Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. El próximo capítulo será en quince días. Tal vez menos, como 10, si tiene buena recepción. He vuelto a la escritura y me gustaría dejar las cosas claras antes de volver a la escuela.**_

 _ **En fin, ¡adiós!**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Autoconvencimiento**

 **Capítulo 3: Increíblemente, he empezado a desconocer a Hikigaya Komachi**

* * *

 **{Parte 1}**

¿Saben? Puede que ya lo hayan escuchado de una persona muy sabia que es incomprendida en el mundo, bastante apuesta y con pensamientos que se acercan poderosamente a la verdad absoluta, pero de todas formas no creo que venga mal recordarlo.

Hideo Nakajima es el puto nuevo dios de este mundo. Nada de Kira, L, Near o cualquier otro pendejo inteligente e increíblemente apuesto que se le ocurra a su autor. ¡El Cafe MAXX es paz y amor en su estado más puro! ¡Con este glorioso liquido, incluso detener las guerras estúpidas en el mundo es posible con esta delicia regalada por los ángeles! ¡Es una verdad absoluta!

 _¡P-p-p-p-pero a mí no me gusta!_

P-p-p-p-¿pero a QUIÉN mierda le importa tu opinión?

 _Es un- es un país libr-_

¡Y una mierda de país libre! ¡Vivimos en la época Hachimarcial! ¡O la sigues o te mato personalmente con una escopeta por tu arco del triunfo!

-Oh, has vuelto, Onii-chan.

-Lo lamento mucho, mi linda hermanita, pero tu hermano está amenazando a un hereje que no conoce el cambio de administración.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso estás volviendo a imaginarte que hay alguien aquí y que eres el nuevo soberano de Japón?

-¡Ahh! ¡Pero que cruel eres, mi hermanita a quien prácticamente crié! ¡Cómo puedes preguntarme algo tan cruel! ¡Te desconozco!

-¿Ósea que me equivoqué?

-Para nada. Has acertado en un 95,87%. ¡Pero me hiere que ya no me conozcas como antes! ¡¿Dónde quedaron los buenos tiempos?!

-Eso me pregunto...

-¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo, Komachi-chan?

-Dije que en qué me equivoqué ésta vez, honorable y querido hermano.

-Eso sonó tan falso...

-Sí, he mentido.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿En serio quieres saber?

-...

-...

-... Como te decía, ¡te has equivocado en una cosa fundamental ¡Ese gallo prontamenente degollado no es una persona, sino un hereje que debe ser tratado como la basura que es! ¡Debe ser cruelmenente en nombre de mi glorioso culto y darle de comer su pene a los cerdos!

-¡Ua! ¡Que culto tan terrible!

-Eso lo dices porque no has sido iluminada. ¡Pronto, el Hachiiismo dominará el mundo, volviéndolo una utopía y yo me convertiré en su venerable supremo líder!

-Más bien una distopía en la que un raijuu promedio te asesinará gracias a tu exceso de confianza. Ya te imagino llorando en el piso pidiendo piedad como la cucaracha que eres.

-... Komachi-chan, eso es mentira.

 _¡Patrañas! ¡Es lo más cierto que he escuchado en mi corta e insufrible vida!_

Con bastante rapidez agarré uno de los paraguas que tenemos colgado cerca de la puerta, más concretamente el que tenía una punta afillada, y comencé a moverlo rápidamente arriba de mí.

 _¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡¿Cómo puedo estar *Au* sintiendo dolor si soy parte de tu cabeza?!_

-¡No subestimes el control de mi mente, hereje! ¡Mi imaginación alcanzó su máximo nivel desde que era un Chunni! ¡Prepárate a sufrir, basura de la basura que no se compara con las demás basuras!

 _¡Lo dijiste terrible! ¡Es como si llamara a lo que haces en tu cabeza ¨pensamientos pensastes¨! ¡Quedaste como un estúpido!_

¡Maldito! ¡Es hora de subir de nivel!

 _ **-*¡Hikigaya salvaje ha usado Super Perforación Veloz de la Oscuridad Flameante de Pegaso!**_

 _ **¡AuchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~!**_

 _ **-*¡Es demasiado efectivo!**_

 _ **-*¡Recuerda las palabras del tío Ben!**_

 _ **-¨Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad¨**_

-¡Y una mierda que seguiré tu consejo, tío Ben! ¡Esto es muy divertido!

-Onii-chan, dejaste que tu lado Chuuni saliera de nuevo, y además, ¿por qué haces eso?

-¡Por Narnia!

-... De acuerdo, pero lo de tu lado Chuun-

 _ **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**_

 _ **-*¡Hikigaya salvaje ha dado en el arco del triunfo del Hereje sacrificable!**_

 _ **-*¡Hereje sacrificable ha sido debilitado!**_

 _ **-*¡Hereje sacrificable ha dejado caer un objeto!**_

 _ **-*¡ES UN PENE ATROFIADO!**_

-... *Glup*

-¿Qué pasa, Onii-chan?

-Nada en especial pero... creo que no debí jugar tantos rpg para adultos. Maldito sea Rance...

-¿Eh?... ¿Cosas de otakus?

-¡No soy un otaku! Tan solo una persona normal como tú y como Totuska que puede disfrutar viendo series de animación japonesa de todo tipo, incluyendo el arte para los caballeros.

-... ¿Ósea porno?

-Prefiero el termino arte para los caballeros, muchas gracias.

-... Gomi-chan, tu querida _(espero)_ y frustrada _(mucho)_ Komachi-chan no puede evitar temer por tu futuro que cada día parece más deplorable. Tu querida y pseudo-esposa Komachi-chan se pregunta qué pudo haber salido tan mal al final si todo pintaba tan bien hace unos meses.

-Espera, para el carro. ¿Pseudo-esposa? ¿Acaso esa basura deplorable te contagió sus virus raros? ¡No te preocupes, Komachi-chan, me encargaré de él! Con lo que tengo a mano es suficiente. ¡Kawa-algo lo comprenderá... con el tiempo... tal vez...!- Sin hacer esperar más a esa basura, me intenté ir para darle un final apropiado a ese engendro con el apellido de una compañia de autos _(¿o era de celulares?)_ , pero Komachi me agarró del brazo con cierta puerta para impedirlo.

¡Demasiasdo fuerte! ¡Estas lastimando a tu hermano, Komachi-chan!

-Por favor deja fuera de esto a Taishi-kun, Gomi-chan. No quiero perder a un buen amigo porque mi hermano tiene una fijación enfermiza en las relaciones incestuosas.

-Puff. Si, claro. Solo un ¨amigo¨.- Con mi mano libre me aseguré de hacerle unas comillas en frente de su cara. Komachi arrugó la cara ante eso, ¡pero incluso así se ve muy linda! ¡111/10, Komachi-chan! -Además, ya te dije que no siento nada al verte, mucho menos de esa forma. Tan solo estoy protegiendo esos buenos genes tuyos y rogar al ¡DIOS TODOPODEROSO QUE HA VENIDO A LIMPIAR ESTE MUNDO IMPURO! Hideo _Big Daddy_ Nakajima que salga otro como yo y purgar a este mundo repleto de _Little Sisters_... Espera, eso sonó mejor en mi mente.

 _¡No, no lo fue!_

No estoy seguro de cómo tomó mis palabras Komachi, pero a juzgar por el hecho de que se había quedado congelada en una expresión de incredulidad que solo he visto en actores de cine realmente malos, parece que no fue de la mejor manera. Pero no entiendo muy bien el por qué de eso.

 _¡Tú sabes muy bien el por qué, pseudo-imitación del ego de los Lannister!_

 _ **-*¡Hikigaya salvaje ha agarrado a Hereje estúpido y lo está apretando!**_

 _ **-*¡Hereje estúpido ha usado Insultos contra su altura de la palma de una mano por los designios de un ser superior bastante apuesto!**_

 _ **-*¡Es super efectivo... si querías que Hikigaya salvaje te apretará con aún más ganas mientras sonríe!**_

 _ **-*¡Resuenan en ti las palabras del memeable Shaia!**_

 _ **-¨¡Simplemente hazlo!¨**_

 _ **-*¡Hachiman salvaje ha sido iluminado!**_

-¡¿C-c-c-cómo te atreves a d-decirme eso?!

 **¡PAMM!**

Seguramente en toda la casa resonó el golpe que me acabó de dar Komachi-chan...

-¿Eh?

Espera... ¿Komachi-chan me golpeó? ¿Por su propia voluntad? ¿Sin nadie que le obligara a hacerlo?

... ¿Qué mierda?

 _ **-*¡Hereje estúpido se ha liberado por tu distracción!**_

 _ **-*¡Recuerdas ese estúpido consejo de auto-ayuda que es el cáncer de esta sociedad!**_

 _ **-¨Dios aprieta pero no ahorca¨**_

 _ **-*¡Te cagas en toda la existencia de la persona que inventó eso!**_

-... Oi, oi, esto estuvo muy mal, Komachi-chan. Menos 100 puntos Hachiman para ti.

-¡¿A QUIÉN MIERDA LE IMPORTAN ESOS ESTÚPIDOS PUNTOS?!

-Menos 15 puntos.

Komachi-chan intentó golpearme de nuevo, pero esta vez lo esperaba y no dudé en esquivarlo. Komachi-chan volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez no iba a permitir que una mujer me volviera a dominar, asi que con cierta fuerza agarré su brazo dominante y lo apreté al mismo tiempo en que lo giré en un ángulo algo doloroso.

Ella chilló ligeramente de la sorpresa y un poco por el dolor, pero nada de eso me importaba. Tan solo esperé que con este acto ella pudiera calmarse y dejar de ser tan rara por un motivo tan absurdo.

Para empezar, ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?

-Komachi, deberías dejar de ser un niña y no enojarte por algo sin importancia.- Pronuncié eso en un intento de consuelo, pero parece que no funcionó muy bien. Ella me dio un puñetazo en la nariz y como no lo vi venir, esta vez no lo pude esquivar. Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos mientras me agarraba la zona afectada con cierta fuerza.

Tapé los poros en cuanto comenzó a sangrar. Me tragué la sangre también.

... Me trae recuerdos de ese día...

-¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡IDIOTA! ¡HACHIMAN!

-Hachiman no es un insulto.- Dije con un tono que seguramente le parecería chistoso si no estuvieramos en una situación tan tensa.

Ahora, si sólo pudiera entender la razón...

Komachi... ¿estaba llorando? En serio, ¿qué mierda pasa aquí? ¿Acaso de alguna manera me vi transportado a otro mundo en el que debo ser el héroe que salvará al mundo con su harem? Si es así, ¡entonces te has equivocado, Zaimokuza 1.236! ¡Se supone que debe ser un mundo de fantasía que es mejor cuando más clichés tenga! ¡Si es un mundo normal, ¿cuál es el chiste detrás?! ¡Así no hay ventas!

-Y-y-yo he intentado ser c-comprensiva contigo. S-sé que has sufrido mucho debido a esas mujeres y-y-y q-que las cosas no serían como antes.- Komachi parecía a punto de derrumbarse, pero de alguna manera sacaba las suficientes fuerzas para hablarme de manera clara salvo por ligeros bajones. -P-pero... Pero pensé que si te daba el suficiente tiempo, al final te levantarías. Pensé que serías nuevamente mi fuerte Onii-chan que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse en una relación humana.- El tono se volvía más claro con cada nueva palabra.

-Yo... creí que, tal vez, esto te haría convertirte en una mujer persona, alguien que no se dejará engañar nuevamente y que sabría diferenciar entre los que tenían potencial de ser personas importantes para ti de los que no.

-...

-Qué ilusa fui, ¿verdad?

-...

-Al final, no te levantaste y terminaste cayendo más hondo en ese acto tuyo que solo trae miseria. Seguiste hundiédote independientemente de lo que te dijera. Nada de lo que te decía funcionó al final. Solo se quedaron en palabras vacías que nunca te afectaron.

-...

-Intenté acercarme a ti una y otra vez, y fui rechazada sin dudarlo. Y ya llegué a un punto en el que dejé de esperar algo de ti.

-...

-On-... No, Hachiman, yo... no soy una buena persona como crees que soy. Aquello era un acto que hacía para hacerte feliz. Así de buena hermana era.

-...

-¨La juventud es una mierda¨: Al principio creía que solo eran palabras pesimistas tuyas pero... creo que es verdad. La juventud es una mierda. ¿Por qué?... Porque te hizo a ti una mierda...

-...

-Yo ya... me cansé de ti...

-...

-Sin reacción, ¿eh? Después de todo, estás muy metido en tu papel de personaje que intenta ser chistoso y no lo logra.

-... No estás llorando...

-¿Éh? Ah, supongo que sí. ¿Qué hay con eso?

-... Me pregunto si tus lágrimas solo fueron un acto para ver si tenía una reacción.

-¿Quién sabe? Si no puedes verlo, es porque realmente eres un idiota. Un idiota que se está creyendo su propia mentira de un modo que no es saludable.

-... Bastante especifico.

-Sí...

-...

-...

-...

-Si no te importa, pasaré la noche con Taishi-kun. Mamá y papá no vendrán esta noche, así que no hay necesidad de que sepan esto. Tú limpia la sangre.

-...

-...

Antes de que ella saliera por la puerta, hablé sin pensar.

-Oye, Komachi...

-¿Um?

-Tú... ¿Tú me odias?

-...

-...

-... Idiota.

Y con eso, ella se fue, dejándome definitivamente solo...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

No me importa...

Avancé hacia el baño, ignorando la sangre que goteaba y otro líquido que no debería estar ahí.

 **{Parte 2}**

 _Yo creo que no soy muy querido._

 _Tou-chan y Kaa-chan parecen ignorarme últimamente en favor de Komachi ahora que ella empezó el jardín, razón por la que me estoy quedando en casa del... *sigh* de Jii-chan._

 _Jii-chan es alguien bastante amargado. ¡No me deja ver Pretty Cure porque dice que es para niñas! ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Seguramente hay muchos niños a los que les gusta Pretty Cure, ¿verdad?!_

 _¡¿VERDAD?!_

 _Pero como estaba diciendo, Jii-chan es algo... gruñón. Él nunca me ha golpeado como lo hacen Tou-chan y Kaa-chan, pero sus castigos son mucho más duros y largos. ¡Una vez tuve prohibido salir de la casa por un mes... en vacaciones y CUANDO MI FAMILIA SE FUE EN UN CRUCERO QUE DURABA JUSTAMENTE UN MES! ¡Fue un verdadero infierno!_

 _Jii-chan también es bastante... ¿cyclicho? ¿Mixsico? Ya sabes, esa persona que dicen que intentan arrastrar a los demás a la miseria junto a ellos, o al menos eso dice Tou-chan, ¡y Tou-chan es muy sabio! ¡Es el más inteligente del mundo! Me dicen que Jii-chan es alguien malo pero... yo no creo eso._

 _Después de todo, si alguien quiere escuchar lo que tiene que decir un niño tan horrble y asqueroso como yo, entonces no debe ser tan malo, ¿o no? Eso es lo que creo._

 _Justo ahora, le estoy contando sobre un programa que me gusta a mi Jii-chan._

 _-A ver.. Déjame ver si entendí... ¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta un programa que trata sobre un tipo amante de las peleas que se enfrenta a un extraterrestre, un androide y un ser mágico de color rosa?_

 _-¡Sip!_

 _-... Suena estúpido._

 _-¡No lo es! ¡Es increíble! ¡Goku debe entrenar muy duro para derrotarlos y también aparecen otros personajes, como Gohan y Trunks, que son increíbles! ¡Y Buu es muy gracioso!_

 _-Entiendo... ¿Y qué lo hace bueno para ti? Parece bastante simple?_

 _-¡Tiene peleas! ¡Muchas de ellas! ¡Hay muchos efectos especiales y golpes como *pam* y luego *pow*! ¡También hay mucho*¡Bomm!*! ¡Las peleas tienen muchos efectos y parecen realistas!_

 _-... Espero que no conozcas a Michael_ _ **I am the bone of my wallet**_ _Bay._

 _-¡¿Ehhhhh?! ¡¿Conoces Fate, Jii-chan?!_

 _-Hum. Bueno, tu primo Hiroto estuvo muy pesado con eso y acabé viéndolo con él. El anime, por cierto. Luego me vi la novela visual._

 _-Espera, espera. ¿Fate tiene novela visual? ¿Y qué es una novela visual?_

 _-Eso es... algo que no debes saber aún, mi querido padawan. Lo verás cuando seas más grande. De la edad de este viejo, para ser exactos._

 _-¡PERO SERÉ UN ANCIANO!_

 _ **¡PAMM!**_

 _-¡Ita!_

 _-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo, mocoso! ¡La próxima vez haré que cortes mi jardin!_

 _-De acuerdo..._ _viejo gruñón..._

 _-¿Qué dijiste?_

 _-¡N-nada de nada! ¡Lo juro!_

 _-Hum. Eso creí._

 _Ahh~~~. Jii-chan sin duda es bastante duro. ¿Acaso esto es lo que llaman ¨amor rudo¨? Porque si es así, no lo quiero._

 _Jii-chan es el único en la familia que tiene los ojos muertos igual que yo. Según Jii-chan, solo unos pocos Hikigaya han logrado tener este ¨don¨. Según Obaa-chan, que en paz descanse, dijo que este tipo de ojos fue lo que le permitió acercarse a Jii-chan cuando eran jóvenes y estaban en la secundaria. Aparentemente mi Jii-chan tuvó que decidir entre 6 mujeres cuando era joven._

 _Por supuesto que yo no creo eso, pero por el bien de respetar a Obaa-chan, nunca lo diré._

 _Obaa-chan era demasiado amable. Ella siempre se enojaba con Jii-chan cuando me castigaba demasiado. Ella me horneaba galletas y no dudaba en ver mis series favoritos conmigo. Sin duda alguna, Oba-chan era la mejor Obaa-chan del mundo mundial. ¡No hay duda de ello!_

 _Si tan solo mis papás fueran así._

 _Pero Obaa-chan ya no está aquí. Murió hace un par de años, y desde entonces Jii-chan ya no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Ojalá se mejore pronto._

 _-Oye, Hachiman._

 _-¿Um?_

 _-¿Tú... tienes amigos?_

 _-..._

 _-Contéstame, por favor._

 _-... No._

 _-¿Tú quieres a tu familia?_

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Crees que ellos te quieran a ti?_

 _-... ¿Tal vez?_

 _-Responde con un sí o un no._

 _-Y-yo... em... N-no s-sé._

 _-Por favor, Hachi..._

 _-... Creo que no tanto como a Komachi._

 _Ahh... Al final lo dije..._

 _Yo quiero mucho a Kaa-chan y Tou-chan pero... pero... creo que ellos no me quieren tanto a mí._

 _Sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero... ¿acaso no podrían dedicarse unos minutos a mí? ¡Sería muy emocionante que Tou-chan viera Dragon Ball Z conmigo! Le pregunte a Tou-chan varias hasta que él me dijo que estaba siendo molesto y que no quería ver series infantiles conmigo._

 _Yo no lloré. ¡Los niños grandes no lloran! ¡Llorar es para niños débiles! ¡Yo bebo mucha leche!_

 _Pero aún así... los ojos se me irritaron un poco. ¡Pero no le digan a Tou-chan! ¡Si no soy fuerte, él no me prestará atención!_

 _¡Debo ser tan fuerte como Tou-chan!_

 _-Hachi... ¿Cuál crees que es la manera correcta de vivir?_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Jii-chan?_

 _-Escucha, Hachi. No entenderás lo que quiero decirte ahora ni en el futuro cercano, pero por favor intenta recordar estas palabras, ¿sí? Si lo haces, tal vez no cometerás los mismos errores que yo. Tal vez no conozcas a alguien como tu sucia abuela._

 _-¿E-eh? ¿Obaa-chan era sucia? ¡Pero siempre parecía estar muy limpia!_

 _-¡Jajajajajaja!_

 _Jii-chan se está riendo pero... me está asustando._

 _-No, tu abuela era una mujer muy sucia. Lo que pasa es que tenía una máscara demasiado perfecta. Ella me engañó totalmente y ahora soy una verguenza para el nombre Hikigaya. Mi propio hijo ya no me visita y a tu madre nunca le caí bien. Por eso fue que te dejaron conmigo._

 _-... Yo... Yo no entiendo._

 _-Y por el momento no debes entender. Sólo quédate con esto._

 _Jii-chan de repente se acercó demasiado a mí. Intenté huir pero el fue más rápido y me atrapó. Me quedé congelado ante el dolor que sentía. El rostro de Jii-chan era muy aterrador._

 _... Especialmente esos ojos._

 _-Hachi, tú debes ser como yo. No, debes ser como mi yo ideal. Ignora todo sentimiento de pertenencia con la sociedad. No te dejes engañar por ningún acto de amabilidad, y, a final, vive toda tu vida en solitario, sin dejar que las opiniones de los demás te afecten. Sólo así..._

 _Una sonrisa extraña apareció en su rostro..._

 _-Sólo así serás alguien verdaderamente genuino..._

 _Luego de eso... no recuerdo nada más en el día..._

 **{Parte 3}**

Sí... tuviste la razón, viejo de mierda. Pero aún así eso no quita que fueras un viejo de mierda. Un bastardo que logró librarse de la carcel tan solo por sus contribuciones al país en antaño y a tener buenas conexiones. La abuela fue bastante inteligente al separarse de ti.

Al final estuviste frustrado con ella y te descargaste conmigo. Querías cargarme con tus expectactivas a la fuerza y seguir por el ¨verdadero camino¨.

Eras un hombre despreciable... pero... creo que entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

El ideal que viste y aspiraste a alcanzar, ese que mucha gente desprecia y ve como una rabieta de un adolescente frustrado... es hermoso.

He encontrado una belleza en ese sueño.

No depender de nadie y valerse siempre por sí mismo es el mayor objetivo al que debería aspirar el ser humano. Siendo esclavos de la propia sociedad y sus relaciones, pienso que el intentar enfrentarlo es algo que debería ser motivo de orgullo.

No debe importarme nada. Debo matar mis sentimientos si quiero llegar a ese estado. Es la única manera de poder conseguir ese genuino que tanto busco. Hiratsuka-sensei podrá haber estado equivocada con respecto a la manera en la que aplicarlo, pero la verdad absoluta es que para poder alcanzar eso, primero debo pensar, sufrir, seguir pensando y sufrir aún más. Un ciclo sin fin que se repetirá hasta que llegué a mi situación ideal.

Hacia el Hikigaya Hachiman que siempre debí ser.

Ese viejo de mierda al final tuvo razón en algo: No lo comprendería cuando fuera un niño y mucho menos en la adolescencia, cuando era victima de la sociedad y aún así quería entrar en ella por un placer masoquista. Tuve que sufrir mucho para llegar a este entendimiento y creo que finalmente estoy haciendo un avance.

Sí, he llorado por lo que me dijo Komachi, pero solo por un par de minutos y ya no me siento mal al respecto. Creo que finalmente estoy avanzando hacia mi ideal.

Hikigaya Hachiman del segundo año cambió al final, pese a que lo correcto hubiera sido apegarse a sus métodos más eficientes desde un comienzo. Ese Hachiman fue victima del placer que dan las relaciones sociales, el cáncer de la humanidad. Para avanzar, primero debo acostumbrarme enteramente a la soledad que me dará mi manera de ver y hacer las cosas.

Eso es algo que ya me he mentalizado. No pasará mucho hasta que me dejen totalmente solo. Eso es más que perfecto.

Yukinoshita Yukino, Yuigahama Yui e Isshiki Iroha: Estas tres chicas son el vínculo más cercano que tengo y, afortunadamente, ya han sido erradicados por completo. Yukinoshita ya no me necesita, por lo que me desechó, y Yuigahama decidió seguirla a ella, por lo que ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Isshiki, como buena zorra astuta que es, se alejó de mí cuando ya volví a ser ese cínico solitario y perturbador Hikigaya Hachiman. Aparentemente, estar con dos chicas con gran popularidad elevó mi estatus de alguna manera.

Pero ya lo he perdido, por lo que ella ya no puede acercarse a mí.

Eso demuestra lo flojo que fue nuestro vínculo para empezar, si es que existió desde un comienzo.

Aparte de esas tres, Hayama parece que será alguien más constante en mi vida gracias a su relación con Komachi y su no tan sutil intento de devolver al yo anterio que era débil ante el rechazo, mientras que Hiratsuka-sense aún no quiere rendirse conmigo, por lo que espero que sea una molestia por un tiempo. Haruno... Bueno, de eso me encargaré luego. Por este día prefiero no hacer nada más.

Hoy fue muy cansador. Primero Haruno parece tener una fijación enfermiza conmigo, luego, un par de horas después me encuentro con Don Perfecto, para descubrir que de alguna manera cree a un Disco St-Quiero decir Gary Stu estándar con su primera waifu. Como cereza del pastel, Komachi parece haberse rendido conmigo, lo que no sería malo sino fuera porque básicamente estuvo a muy poco de romperme la nariz.

Esa perra...

En fin, por ahora iré a dormir que mañana es sábado, así que no hay escuela. Que mi casera que es tan amable como para dejarme vivir aquí llamada ¨mamá¨ se encargue de la sangre que decidí regalar por toda mi buena voluntad.

... No estoy de humor para hacer chistes ahora, aunque se debe notar, ¿verdad, vocecitas en mi cabeza?

 _Más o menos, Dios de mierda y que está a un paso de tener unos ojos místicos versión Hachiman, algo mucho más inferior y que su efecto se limita a espantar a las personas a tu lado o en cercanías._

Ugh~~~~. Qué molestia. ¿Por qué no puedo tener la [Gate of Babylon]? Tengo mucha más materia de rey que de protagonista trágico o de eroge.

 _Bueno... Ya tienes el ego por las nubes y eres horriblemente repelente, así que puedo ver el parecido._

 **¡POOOOW!**

 _ **-*¡Hachiman salvaje ha usado pisotón de furia!**_

 _ **-*¡Entidad ilusoria ha sido aplastada!**_

 _ **-*¡No obstante...!**_

 _¡JAJAJAJA! ¡FALLASTE!_

-Serás...

Al final, me la pase la siguiente hora intentando aplastar a mi molestia imaginaria.

... Fue muy divertido...

* * *

 _ **¡Hey! ¡Nueva actualización y esta vez no tardé casi un mes! ¡Eso seguro les debe poner muy contentos, ya que a mí también!**_

 _ **Ya lo dije antes, pero me siento frustrado al no poder seguir manteniendo la misma constancia de antes. A estas alturas podía hacer un capítulo que casi rozaba el triple de palabras que este. Todo un golpe a mi orgullo inexistente. Espero solucionar esto para Mayo, con suerte.**_

 _ **Pero en fin, hablemos del capítulo 3, uno que pienso podría llegar a tener la mayor cantidad de Haters con diferencia.**_

 _ **Primero, empecemos con el humor. Si bien es cierto que esta vez todo parece salido de un crack fic hasta la Parte 2, debo justificarme diciendo que Hachiman no está mentalmente sano. Sus vocecitas, pese a lo gracioso que intente hacerlo parecer, son un problema que se expondrá mucho más adelante. La razón de esa fumada al comienzo es que Hachiman intentaba olvidar su charla con Hayato todo lo posible, demostrando que sí le afecto. Ahora sufrió lo mismo con Komachi, y como tuvo un punto de quiebre, ya dejó de fingir ser un personaje gracioso... hasta el final del capítulo, donde vuelve al comienzo.**_

 _ **Además, aunque puede que las referencias hayan estado un poco pasadas, en la Parte intenté usar otro tipo de humor. Espero que al menos a uno le haya arrancado una sonrisa.**_

 _ **Lo diré de manera simple: Hachiman está en camino a ser un psicópata. Si alguien no lo ha notado, se debe exclusivamente a que solo se narra desde su perspectiva. Eso se arreglará en futuros capítulos. Tómenlo como Spoiler, pero es algo que ya todos deberían intuir. Hasta lo anuncié indirectamente en la sinopsis, o al menos eso intenté.**_

 _ **Ahora pasemos a lo verdaderamente más polemico, que es Komachi. No puedo decir mucho de ella ya que es spoiler y no lo he anunciado de ninguna manera, pero no duden de que ella tiene sus razones para actuar así. Ella podrá hacer parecer que odia a Hachiman, pero en ningún momento lo afirma... pero tampoco lo niega. Es algo complicado y que se verá en el futuro.**_

 _ **La familia de Hachiman es algo casi nulamente explorado en los fics que he leido. Uno creería que el fandom intentaría mostrar como se lleva con su familia y por qué se convirtió en el cínico que vive su vida dando tumbos al comienzo de la novela. Es una idea con muchisímo potencial y me enorgullezco de ser el primero de querer llevarlo más allá. Si, hay historias de ellos, pero son más en un rol secundario y acaban yendo por dos caminos con mínimas diferencias.**_

 _ **La familia no es puro odio, pero tampoco puro amor. El drama familiar será fundamental para el futuro. Espero que lo tengan en cuenta para el futuro.**_

 _ **Con eso dicho y hecho, pasemos a los comentarios. Esta vez, como son pocos, pasaré uno por uno. Es algo que sólo haré cuando son pocos o no necesariamente tan largos, como en mi otra historia. La de Doki Doki, para ser exactos. Es algo que me entristece y alegra al mismo tiempo. Sentimientos confusos, la verdad.**_

 _ **Lenovouser254: Sí, el romance es algo que pasará, aunque no tengo claro quién podría ser. Me agradan todas las chicas de Oregairu, incluso personajes tan polemicos como Orimoto y hasta Sagami en cierto sentido con un poco más de odio que amor, pero por el momento eso no será importante. Prefiero avanzar y ver que ships se van abriendo y cuales caen al vacío.**_

 _ **Respecto a Yukinoshita menor, la verdad es que no estoy de acuerdo con tu opinión, pero eso tiene que ver más con gustos diferentes que otra cosa. He visto a gente que es defensora de Yukino con espada y escudo (referencia accidental a Pokémon xd) y también a gente que creen que ella es lo peor que le paso a la literatura desde Hunger Games. Ambos tienen puntos válidos, así que mi pensamiento final tiene que ver más con los gustos de cada uno que de ser objetivamente neutral.**_

 _ **En fin, concuerdo con tu opinión en el sentido que sé de donde viene, pero déjame aclararte algo: ¿Quién dijo que Hachiman estaba molesto por haber sido usado? Te lo dejó ahí para que lo pienses. Al menos en mi mente, en ningún momento aclaré explicitamente que esa era la razón. Algo de misterio nunca viene mal.**_

 _ **Yui e Iroha son más difíciles, ya que ahora Yui está dispuesta a renunciar a que Hachiman esté en su vida con tal de mantener a Yukino contento, mientras que Iroha es victima de su propia astucia. Lo único que impide que ambos se acercen es ella misma.**_

 _ **Clipsus: Concuerdo en que Hayama es un buen personaje, pero me parece un poco duro llamarlo despreciable. Me gusta pensar en Hayato y Hachiman como dos caras de la misma moneda. Tienen el mismo núcleo pero muestran caras distintas a los demás aparentemente opuestas ante la vista de los demás.**_

 _ **¿Sabes? Nunca pensé en ello realmente, pero releyendo un poco esa escena, me doy cuenta de que fue un poco más fuerte de lo que estaba en mi cabeza. Algo parecido me pasó con mi fic de Undertale, donde lo que para mí fue una escena de acción movida, para mis familiares fue una carnicería con lujo de detalle xD. Qué curioso. ¿Tal vez tenga futuro en el género gore? Releyendo, creo que imaginación no me falta.**_

 _ **Qué raro... Describes un fic de traición, pero no he visto ninguno que sea así. ¿O tal vez te refieres a una novela ligera? Porque si es así, tienes toda la razón. Parece como que el prota siempre se equivoca y las chicas sufren por su densidad.**_

 _ **Por cierto, suelo leer más que nada del género harem... Soy un depravado...**_

 _ **A Latinomerican Guy: ¿Hermano de waifus, eres tú?**_

 _ **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Ahí quise probar un poco las referencias fuera del ambito otaku/gamer. Si te gusto, intentaré meterlas más adelante. Aquí, por desgracia, no encontré ninguna oportunidad. A diferencia del Hayato de mi fic, Komachi no está de humor para seguirle el juego, por desgracia.**_

 _ **Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y espero que este capítulo no te haya hecho querer abandonarla. Temo que algún día eso pase. He tenido malas experiencias con eso.**_

 _ **BecauseIamCooler: F*ck me for not understanding.**_

 _ **killer hollow: Gracias, me alegra generar ese sentimiento y, aunque puedas ya hilar unos puntos hasta ahora, espero que este capítulo te haya hecho cambiar un poco la perspectiva.**_

 _ **Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bueno... Adiós y nos vemos el 23. El 20 si tienen suerte.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Autoconvencimiento**

 **Capítulo 4: Salir con Yukinoshita Haruno es como estar en presencia del Final Boss**

* * *

 **{Parte 1}**

De acuerdo, aunque el día de ayer no fue uno de los mejores si tengo que ser un poco honesto y BASTANTE family friendly con mis palabras, la verdad es que el día de hoy pintaba como uno de los mejores. La razón es sencillamente que mis padres terminaron tan cansados de la esclavit-trabajo-no, esclavitud, que no tuvieron las fuerzas para demandarme respuesta de esas machas de sangre que por supuesto no limpie cuando fui la pobre víctima. Aunque salir iba contra todos mis principios, la verdad es que no estaba con ganas de convivir con mis benefactores por el momento.

Y obviamente no estoy queriendo que Komachi llegue primero y lo explique por mí. No señor, yo tengo principios... sobre no tenerlos.

Fui a comprar mi DELICIOSO Y CAPAZ DE BORRAR LA MALDAD DE ESTE MUNDO CONOCIDA COMO CAFE MAXX. ¡ALABEMOS TODOS A MAXX-SAMA EN TODA SU INFINITA GLORIA Y SABIDURÍA NO MERECIDA! ¡EL MAXXISMO SIEMPRE ME GUIARÁ HACIA LA BUENA FORTUNA Y NUNCA HARÁ ALGO PARA PERJUDICARME!

-Hola, Hikigaya-kun.- Paré de andar tranquilo por la vida y sin ninguna preocupación cuando escuché a esa persona... No, cuando escuché a ese ser del averno que ha venido a este mundo con el único objetivo de meterse en mis pantalones por una razón que escapa a mi comprensión de todo lo que es bueno y Hideo Nakajima en este mundo. Estaba vestida hermosamente, pero tengo un dicho con esto.

Aunque la mona vista de ceda, mona se queda... Nunca he estado más feliz de ver sitcoms de parte de los gringos. Me duele admitir que ellos nos superan en humor, cosa no muy difícil, pero igual duele.

-... ¿Por qué, MAXX-sama? ¿Acaso esta es una prueba para demostrar mi fe? ¡Porque si es así, lamento mucho estar tentado a pecar, oh, bebida de los cielos traída por el mesías definitivo!

-... ¿Vine en un mal momento?- Oye, Haruno, ¿por qué haces esa cara tan linda? ¡El diablo no tiene permitido verse tan lindo! Mi interés romántico no puede estar más aberrantemente equivocado, para mi horror.

¿Tal vez ella está usando uno de sus poderes demoníacos o algo así? ¡No hay forma de que piense que ella es linda si estoy mentalmente cuerdo!

...

No me está gustando esa implicación... Ni un poco.

-Sí, Haruno. Viniste en un mal momento. De hecho, todos los momentos son malos. Entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?- Esperaba sinceramente lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, pero tenía la ligera esperanza de que ella captaría el mensaje y me haría caso. Lo sé, es absurdo pensar que eso pase, pero sinceramente aún tenía esperanzas en este mundo.

¡Oi, Sekai-chan, tengo una tía llamada esperanza! ¡Tal vez quieres matarla también, ¿no?!

-Humm... ¡¿Que yo puedo hablarte en cualquier momento ya que no hay un momento mejor?!

-¡Incorrecto! ¡Pruebe otra vez!

-Humm~~~~... ¡¿Que yo puedo hablarte en cualquier momento ya que no hay un momento mejor?!

-¡Eso es exactamente lo mismo de antes!

-... ¡¿Que yo pue-

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya entendí qué es lo que quieres y la respuesta a eso es un NO!- Maldita sea que me descontrolo muy fácilmente con ella. Incluso puedo intentar mantener las apariencias con el bastardo marica de Hayama, pero por alguna cuestión de mi sistema, me niego a tratar de ser ¨amable¨ con ella. No sé por qué será...

... Mentira, sí sé porqué...

-... ¿De casualidad es el día opuesto?

-No.

-... ¿Entonces sí?

ARGHHHHH~~~~. ¡No puedo más con esta mujer! ¡Sin importar cuánto lo intente, no puedo soportar su presencia y siempre dejo que me domine, sin importar cuánto quiera lo contrario! (No es que lo intente mucho para empezar, pero ustedes entienden, ¿verdad?) A veces me pregunto si es algo nacido de la casualidad o la sangre Yukinoshita realmente tiene algo que los hace indudablemente invencibles ante los simples mortales como yo ¡Maldición, mi nivel no es suficiente para vencerlos! Supongo que un Dios y un humano tienen parámetros absurdamente desequilibrados.

... ¿Acaso el universo me está instando a hacer una revolución en el sistema? ¿Tal vez mi apellido no es Hikigaya, sino Brittania? Entonces, ¡¿dónde mierda está mi hermanita absurdamente frágil y en la que su mundo gira alrededor mío?! ¡También quiero a mi guerrera pelirroja que no conoce el sentido de la verguenza y que es muchísimo más interesante de ver que cualquier tipo por sus... ¨atributos especiales¨!

Oh, pero pueden quedarse con los hermanos que claramente no son signos de buena salud mental. Particularmente uno rubio, que tiene un nombre que no pienso escribir ni aunque me amenacen con tomates y con mis atributos redentores pero con el físico comparable a Princess O. Thompson, el vaquero más falso de todo el condado de misuri.

... Espero que me haya salido bien mi tono de vaquero claramente ofensivo. Los gringos nos han estereotipado por medio siglo, asi que ¿por qué no intentar hacer lo mismo? Retribución justa, como el buen futuro líder del Hachiismo ha dictado en las sagradas profecías que no se deben confundir con una inquietantemente similar que escribí en la época oscura de la que solo mi antiguo rival Zaimokuza sabe en todo su esplendor.

-Hikigaya-kun, al comienzo me gustaba que te me quedaras mirando los pechos, pero cuando veo que estás mirando fijamente a esa anciana incluso cuando estoy al lado tuyo, tu querida y despreciada injustamente Haruno-chan no puede evitar sentirse un poco impactada al saber que sus mayores rivales son ancianas. He empezado a entender por qué la gente dice que eres espeluznante.

Haruno, hay tantas cosas mal en lo que has dicho, especialmente el hecho de que hablaras perturbadora similar a cierta hermana de mierda de la que no quiero hacer mención, que prefiero catalogar a todo lo que salió de tu boca como MALO y ya está. Puedo entender un poco esa mirada de asco que me envías, pero sabes que yo no estaba haciendo eso, ¿verdad? Debes saber que a mí me gustan más las niñas jóvenes, ¿o no?

... No creo que deba decir eso como una especie de defensa. Presiento que sí lo hago, moriré cruel e injustamente a manos de todas las mujeres del mundo y seré revivido por el poder de mis bolas de dragón mientras veo que me quedaré calvo con seis puntos en la frente. Dios no lo quiera. ¡Yo soy el protagonista, no un secundario de mierda que no tiene futuro fuera de la lucha con un comerciante extraterrestre!

Pero supongo que sería mejor que tener una cola de mono. Las colas de mono y ojos de pescado muerto no combinan en lo más mínimo.

-Haruno, puedo entender tus obvias inseguridades al tener que ganarte el amor de un ser tan fuera de tu liga como yo, pero no te preocupes, que sigues teniendo las mismas posibilidades de que caiga por ti que hace un año.

-Hace un año no sabías de mi existencia. No podías sentir nada por mí

-Exacto.

-... Hachiman, me considero una mujer muy amable...

-Y yo me creo capaz de hacerte explotar la cabeza con el pensamiento... Se vale soñar.

-... Pero incluso una mujer como yo tiene sus límites...

-Que es cuando cualquier ser pensante no hace lo que quieres.

-... He intentado ser lo más sutil posible para evitar incomodarte...

-Me tiraste al suelo y pensabas violarm-

-¡MOU~~~! ¡Deja de interrumpirme cuando te estoy hablando! ¡Haces que esa anciana me mire raro!

Volteo la mirada y, efectivamente, la misma anciana a la que miré fijamente tanto tiempo, para más pesar suyo que el mío, ya que no recuerdo nada de esa experiencia gracias a mis benditos y bastante incomprendidos pensamientos, estaba mirándonos con una expresión que claramente demostraba su incomodidad. Bueno, estaba mirando mucho más a Satán disfrazado de universitaria que a mí. Probablemente porque le impacte que una mujer de primera categoría esté hablando con alguien tan vil y creepy como yo.

Jejeje... Hachiman, ¿acaso pensaste que alguien pensaría mejor de ti que de un humano de primera como Haruno? Ni siquiera tiene que ser sobresaliente. Cualquier mujer, sin importar quién sea, debe ser salvada del Señor Oscuro Hachiman. A poder ser por el príncipe azul Hayama, de ser posible. Yo no valgo nada a ojos de estos mortales sucios que no comprenden mi genio. Para ellos, yo no debo valer ni una decima parte que el valor nominal humano. No ven el valor que tengo...

...

...

Yo no valgo nada... No tengo valor, ¿eh?

Supongo que debe ser cierto.

 **¡PAMM!**

-¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Haruno?! ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?! Y encima con tu bota que tiene... ¡¿metal?! ¡¿Acaso piensas matarme?!- Espera un momento, boca mía, que hay cuestiones mucho más importantes que atender aquí, como saber cómo carajos Haruno llegó a darme una patada de hacha cuando en ningún momento me agache y tenemos alturas más o menos similares, o cómo rayos aún me encuentro consciente luego de golpearme literalmente con metal en mi ahoge que es tanto precioso como hermoso.

-Si vas a seguir teniendo lástima de ti a ese nivel absurdo y haciendo que tus ojos ya de por sí espeluznantes se conviertan en los de un tipo que ha cometido acciones en contra de todo lo que es lindo y Yukino en este mundo, entonces no me das otra opción.- Si estuvieramos en una situación normal, me hubiera tomado la molestia de considerar lo que sea que ella me esté intentando decir (¡Ja! ¡¿Cómo no?! ¡Y también pienso en querer violar a esa perra de Yukinoshita Yukino!), pero ésta situación y sobre todo esas palabras dichas hacen que mi cerebro repita algo como si fuera un mantra que esperaba llevarme a la iluminación.

-Espera un momento. Para el carro. ¿Dijiste en todo lo bonito y _Yukino_ en este mundo? ¿Acaso realmente eres una Maou incestuosa? ¿Debo llamarte Haru-chan mientras haces que mancille todo lo puro que son las Magical Girls? ¿Tal vez llamas a esa puta Yuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn- Tuve que callarme a la fuerza cuando Haruno, en toda su sociopatia y odio hacia el prójimo, ósea MAXX-sama, me dio otra patada de hacha afortunadamente en una zona distinta y con menos fuerza, ¡pero mierda que es doloroso!

-... -Haruno solamente se me queda mirando, demostrando claramente que es un ser superior que merece ser alabado por sus ansias de dominar todo y a mí como su nuevo vasallo que ha sido iluminado con la gracia del nuevo Dios verdadero. ¡Hachiman ha sido iluminado hacia la verdadera paz gracias al amor de Haruno-sama!

...

...

...

 **¡Y UNA MIERDA QUE ESO VA A PASAR! ¡ANTES ME LLAMO A MÍ MISMO DARK FLAME MASTER!**

No dejé que ella me creyera menos y le miré desafiantemente. Esto no lo tomó muy bien y estrecho más su ya de por sí aterradora mirada. ¡Miedo! ¡Das mucho miedo, mujer! ¡¿Acaso piensas terminar como Hiratsuka-sensei?! ¡Menos 10.000 puntos Hachiman!

...

...

Oye, Haruno... ¿Acaso tu objetivo es ser el reemplazo de Komachi o algo así? ¡No me confundas, por favor, que no estoy buscando un reemplazo!

-... ¿Era necesario que me golpearás? ¡Ni siquiera sabes a quién me refiero!- No solo hay que mirarla desafiantemente, ¡sino también hablarle de manera grosera y demostrarle su error! ¡Esto definitivamente hará que ella sea más inclinada a cometer un error... o matarte...!

¡De cualquier manera, se garantizan resultados!

-¿Esperas que sepa esas referencias a la literatura basura que te encanta escupir? Son puros clichés sin imaginación y estancados en un público que busca plenitud en la auto-inserción.

-¡Oye, a veces si pueden tener imaginación! Que los demás le copien después es algo totalmente distinto...

-Hay tantas cosas mal con esa defensa que acabas de hacerle a esa literatura basura y que quiero decirte para hacerte cambiar, pero no hago milagros.- Haruno dijo aquello mientras movía su cabeza en una posición extraña, haciendo que inexplicablemente su cabello se moviera con el viento inexistente... ¿Qué mierda? ¿Ahora nos está animando Shaft? ¡Entiendo el cambio entre Brain Base y Fells, pero ahora es innecesario! ¡Cambiamos de estudios tanto como Dragon Ball y Saint Seiya cambian de consistencia!

-Tal vez porque no puedes hacer un pacto con nadieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- Caí al piso nuevamente cuando Haruno, en toda su psicopatía, decidió darme otra patada en la nuca, demostrando su inhumana puntería, ¡y mierda que duele mucho! Me estoy preguntando si soy alguna clase de masoquista. Estar tranquilo en esta situación no es ni medio normal. -¡Váyanse a la mierda tú y esas botas del demonio! ¡Ahora están en mi cuaderno!- Por supuesto que aunque sea así, hay que mantener las apariencias o Haruno comenzará a aprovecharse aún más de mi pobre cuerpo sensible.

-¿Cuál cuaderno?- ¡Mierda, se me chispoteó! ¡Rápido, cerebro mío, piensa en algo que decir! ¡A poder ser que me haga salir ileso de la furia de esta universitaria que parece tener una tendencia a ser una dominatrix!

-En el que anoto todas las veces que te he rechazadddddddddddddooooooooooooo...- ¡Mierda, cerebro, ¿por qué me odias tanto?! ¡Te he alimentado con Cafe MAXX, como has mandado! ¡¿Dónde está mi recompensa?!

-...

-...

¡Piensa, cerebro! ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para salir de ésta! ¡Algo que haga que indiscutiblemente Haruno sea vista como la mala del cuento y yo como su pobre abusado victima de las circunstancias!

 _ ***¡Hachiman salvaje ha usado Foco Energía!**_

¡Vamossssss!

 _ ***¡Foco Energía se transformó en Destello!**_

¡Lo tengo!

-... ¿?

-ugh... u-uuuu

-... Hachiman, ¿estás bien?

-Depende... ¿Es normal que tenga ganas de llorar?

-Normalmente diría que no, pero viendo tus ojos, tal vez sea tu pan de cada día...- ¡Ja, parece que ella no ha sido capaz de ver mi gran y magnifico plan! ¡Muy mal, mi enemiga, me has defraudado totalmente! ¡Ahora sufre por ello!

-... Vete a la mierda...

-Por supuesto. Dejaré que _tú_ me dejes hecha una mierda...- ¡Ahora, Hachiman! ¡Prepárate para la ignición!

-...

3

-...

2

-...

1

-... *Gulp*- ¡Huston, tenemos despegue!

-Oh no...- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡La desesperación que tienes es algo que yo también sufrí por culpa de tu hermana la plancha y su fiel perra! ¡Ahora cae al infierno, sucia humana! ¡Este hombre demonio se apoderará de la ciudad! -¿Qué estará pensando de mí la ancian- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Está llamando a la policía! ¡Oigan, hombres de relleno a los que a nadie le importan, traíganlo a mi auto! ¡Lo llevaremos a pasar una tarde conmigo!

¡QUÉEEEEEEEEE! ¡Eso no era parte del plan, cerebro! ¡Me lo prometiste!

Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, estaba siendo arrastrado por dos tipos que parecían haber salido de ninguna parte, justo como Carnival Phantasm, y arrastrarme hacia un auto sospechosamente igual al de esa pelicula de mafias que vi el sábado. Intenté resistirme, pero al final fue inútil. La pobre anciana solo me pudo ver con pena y volver a hacer sus cosas.

¡Oi, soy el protagonista, no Zaimokuza! ¡No se me puede ignorar!

-¡Suéltenme!- Lo único que recibí a cambio fue otra patada de Haruno salida de ninguna parte para terminar de dejarme pseudo noqueado.

Al final, en vez de estar en la B, estoy en la D, ¿eh?

... Lo siento, MAXX-sama. Ya no puedo contenerme más. ¡S-s-siento que me voy a romper! ¡A-A-AHÍ VIENE!

 _ **(Hazlo, hijo mío. MAXX te perdona. El tonto de MAXX aprecia la devoción de tu delirante mente)**_

¡Maldito bastardo, hereje impuro! ¡No juegues con mis sentimientos!

 _ **¡Crack!**_

 ***[Fatality]**

¡Ahora cae al pozo con picos por el bien de una feliz navidad, inmundo animal, y de paso también un feliz año nuevo!

 **{Parte 2}**

-El amor... Exactamente, ¿qué es el amor? Esa es una duda que se puede interpretar de muchas formas distintas y todas correctas desde cierto punto de vista. Ya sea emocional, espiritual, biológico o el religioso si me apuntas con ese tridente que le robaste a Poseidón. Pero ahí no termina la cosa, ya que el amor está sujeto a animales tan subjetivos como nosotros, es normal que haya tanta cantidad de respuestas como de seres humanos. Y todas pueden estar igualmente en lo cierto que las demás, dado a que esas respuestas están sujetas a la propia realidad de la persona, y cualquiera que te critique tu propia visión de tu realidad para demostrar que la suya es superior es solamente un bastardo condescendiente...

-...

-Pero como yo soy precisamente uno de esos bastardos condescendientes, permíteme ver tu visión del amor desde un punto de vista más critico, si no es mucha molestia. Me gustaría mostrarte cómo son las cosas en realidad.

-...

-Incluso si algún cuento raro del país que ha creado un culto en torno a las colegialas siendo, em, ¨examinadas¨ por un tipo de pulpo todo hermosamente pegajoso para mi deleite, ha pintado esto en una forma más poética de la que debería ser, la verdad es bien distinta para mí y millones de personas más...

-...

-Haruno-tan, ya ves, secuestrar tipos inocentes y de buen aspecto está mal. MUY MAL. Haruno-tan, lo que haces está mal. Eres una niña mala y te voy a acusar con tus papis para que te hagan comer brocoli. ¡Y estos tipos no podrán salir porque han sido muy malos! ¡Mal Fido! ¡Mal Saitama! ¡Han sido niños malos! ¡No podrán salir a jugar por un mes!. El tipo a mi derecha, un cuarentón con un mostacho bien sexy y un cuerpo demasiado trabajado, al punto en que me hace preguntar si debería grabar un vídeo de ESCANOR EN LA VIDA REAL y subirlo a Youtube. Seguro que llego a un millón de visitas y tal vez incluso el doble. Bonús también por ser uno de los pocos Youtubers japoneses con relevancia.

El otro tipo era sencillamente un tipo calvo que me recordaba a ese meme de Saitama con anteojos de sol negros muy 2015, algo que me gustó simplemente porque soy así de moderno. Él no estaba tan en forma como Fido y parecía ser mucho más calmado, así que lo bauticé como el cerebro de los dos. Hacían un buen dúo y me preguntaba si habría Bromance entre ambos.

Haruno es quien conducía, algo que me daba miedo con esa sonrisa suya que me ponía los pelos de punta e hizo llorar a ese bebé que nos miró con curiosidad.

Pobre criatura inocente.

-Oye, ¿por qué aún no lo hemos puesto a dormir? Creí que teníamos algo de cloroformo cuando los gatos de Aiko-sama estaban sedientos de sang-quiero decir, felizmente juguetones con gente como nosotros.- Preguntó Fido con impaciencia. Le miré como una madre regañando a un perro malo. ¡Eres malo, Fido, se supone que debes lamerme la mano y dejar que te rasque la panza, no querer noquearme! ¡No hay hueso para ti esta noche!

... Aunque viendo la dureza de tus músculos, temo que mis uñas acaben atrofiadas si le llego a rascar.

-Pues verás, yo también creí que teníamos, pero aparentemente alguien fue de soplón y nos acusó con PETA, así que tuvimos que cambiarlos por unos trajes a prueba de arañazos. Por suerte, PETA está mucho más interesada en asuntos más importantes, como Pokimon y los Furros, así que solamente nos dieron una advertencia y ya está.- ¡Oi, no insultes a Pokémon! ¡Tenles respeto!

Pero a los Furros no, que es la única minoría de la que aún está bien burlarse. ¡Malditos Social Justice Warrior!

-Entiendo. ¿Y dónde están los trajes?

-Es bastante chistoso, si lo piensas. Parece ser que Aiko-sama trae tantos gatos nuevos de golpe que siempre terminan destruyendo el traje luego de unos minutos.

-... Um... ¿Por qué lo hacen?

-Ellos huelen el miedo, justo como Aiko-sama...

-... De acuerdooooo... Eso explica porque huelo a gato, sudor, un poco de orina y...¿sangre?

-Síiiiii... Aiko-sama es una gran jefa, pero también puede ser un poco desequilibrada.- Eso no es gracioso. Ni un poco. ¡Además, esa ¨Aiko-sama¨ suena muy aterradora! ¡¿Exactamente de qué están hechos los Yukinoshita para que cada uno pueda sonar tan intímidante tan fácilmente?! ¡Mira a Fido, Saitama! ¡El pobre parece que se va a mear ¡conmigo al lado suyo! ¡ARREGLA ESTA MIERDA!

-Creo que todas las mujeres de esa familia son así. Digo, Haruno-sama y Yukino-sama se interesaron románticamente en esta paria social.

-¡Oye, tú, Fido malo!

-¡Sabes que eso es cierto! ¡Y deja de llamarme Fido, que es un nombre de perro!

-Un nombre perfecto para ti, ¿no crees?- Digo, prácticamente es un total mandilón de Haruno y parece tenerle mucho miedo a la Big Mom versión Yukinoshitra, así que creo que es bastante adecuado para su personaje. ¡Deberías alegrarte, ya que eso significa que eres miembro de la familia Charlotte, tal vez incluso el Katakuri en la vida real!

-Hijo de... ¡Si no puedo desmayarte con amabilidad, entonces será a la antigua!

-¡No lo hagas, Fideo!

-Por cierto, ¿quién mierda se llama Fideo? ¿Tus padres te odian?- Pregunté con suma curiosidad, aunque Fido no lo tomó muy bien, pero aún así´no me estaba atacando. Perro que ladra no muerde, ¿eh?

-¡Mis padres son italianos y les gusta la pasta! ¡Llevo con orgullo el recuerdo de las dos cosas que más les gustan y no pienso dejar que te burles de ello!

-Um... Un sangre italiana orgulloso de serlo que tiene un mostacho bien sexy para porno tipo netorare que se llama Fideo... De casualidad, ¿también te gusta la pizza, trabajas de plomero, te peleaste con un gorila que salvó al mercado bananero y usas tu segundo nombre en la frase ¨It´s a me, Mario¨?

-¡TE MATOOOOO!

-... Entonces, ¿tengo razón?

-Bueno, su abuelo se llamaba Mariano y parece gustarle el hentai netorare.

-¡H-H-H-Har-runo-sama! ¡¿P-por qué le dijo eso a esta aberración contra todo lo que es visualmente atractivo?!- ¡Mira, es un Fido Mandilón! ¡Argh, si tan solo tuviera mi Master Ball!

-¡Mal perro! ¡Has sido un perro muy malo, Fido! ¡Como castigo, te haré dormir en el patio de mi casa en ropa interior!- Me pregunto hasta que punto se dejará llevar por sus emociones. ¿Tal vez pueda racionalizar?

-¡Ja! ¡Ni creas que voy a hacerlo! ¡Ahora deja de esconderte detrás de Robert y enfrentame como hombre!- Parece que no. Además, ¿cómo que ¨como hombre¨? ¿Acaso no has oído de la Masculinidad Tóxica? Fido, ¿acaso tienes baja autoestima en secreto y esperas que los demás te validen? Eso es muy triste... pero no siento lástima de ti. Ni un poco.

Eso es porque eres débil.

-Bueno, aunque no tengo nada en contra de Fideo-san, la verdad es que para atraer a mi gran presa, se deben hacer sacrificios importantes. Lo siento, Fideo-san, pero tendrás que sufrir por mis sueños. ¡Haruno vi Yukinoshita te lo ordena! ¡Duerme como un perro!- ¡¿HARUNO SABE DE CODE GEASS?! ¡¿Acaso he sido transportado a otro mundo?!

Si es así, ¡esto es una mierda de Isekai! ¡¿Dónde está mi harem trillado?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI LOLI?! ¡EXIGO UNA LOLI CON PECHOS GRANDES!

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Pero no quiero! ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hija y le prometí estar ahí! ¡No puedo defraudar a mi esposa! ¡Naomi nunca me lo perdonaría!}

-Espera un segundo, ¿tú tienes familia? ¿Alguien estuvo lo suficientemente desesperada como para formar una familia contigo en pleno Japón? ¡¿Y encima fue hasta el final?! Hombre, ¡¿tal vez ella es la Peach en tu vida?! Pero recuerda, Mario, que si no funciona, tu princesa está en otro castillo.

-¡¿Qué mierda significa eso?! ¡¿Acaso piensas lo que dices antes de hablar?!

-¿Honestamente? No. Lo único que hago es decir palabras que tienen más o menos sentido y suenan medianamente bien en mi cabeza. Deberías probarlo. Te calma la mente... aunque hace que recibas golpes de tu hermanita... Maldita puta, Komachi.

-¿Él acaba de llamar puta a su ¨hermana más querida¨? ¿Él se encuentra bien?

-No te preocupes, Robert. Haruno-chan se encargará de que su cerebro vuelva a funcionar como antes. Te aseguro que normalmente es solo espeluznante en lugar de eso y bastante molesto.

-Por favor no hablen de mí como si no estuviera escuchando. Al menos tengan la decencia de darme un trapo con cloroformo. ¿Es mucho pedir?

-Ya lo dije. Culpen a PETA.

-Que PETA se vaya a la VERGA. Y de paso que ISIS le siga el ejemplo junto a los herejes que creen que Emilia es mejor chica que Rem. Ellos deben ser crucificados.

-Hachiman, entiende que nadie aquí puede entender tus referencias a la literatura basura y todos me siguen cuando digo que no quiero entenderla. ¿No podrías hablar de cosas de calidad en su lugar?

-No lo sé, Bob. Arruinaría nuestro estilo.

-... ¿Perdón? ¿Qué fue eso?

-Si no conoces al memero Bob Esponja, entonces no tienes ninguna oportunidad conmigo, incluso con tu absurdo dinero del que yo solo puedo soñar y envidiar.

-Incluso aunque saberlo hiciera que te arrodillarás ante mí como mi fiel perro, nunca caería tan bajo.

-Y por eso no puedo aceptar tu amor. No puedo aceptar algo que nunca existió para empezar...

-...

-...

-...

Uf. Parece que repentinamente hay una gran e incomprensible tensión en el aire. Me pregunto ¿por qué será? No es como si hubiera dicho algo malo. Haruno, incluso en la magnitud de su demencia, sigue siendo una chica demasiado inteligente para mi propio bien y el de media humanidad, así que debe saber que tengo razón cuando digo eso, pero supongo que ella es así de rara, no queriendo que le remarquen la verdad que desesperadamente quieren negar. Otra razón por la que mi antiguo yo se llegó a asquear de ella. Personalmente, ahora me da totalmente igual.

¿En cuanto al mostacho y el rodilla? Probablemente solo estén asustados de Satán porque, ¿quién no lo está? ¡Ella puede chuparte el alma si lo quiere!

... Ahora que lo pienso, hay algo que me ha estado molestando.

-Oigan, me he estado preguntando algo.

-¿Um? ¿Y qué podría ser, Hachiman?- Haruno cambió de mirada fría por una de pura ternura mientras hacía una expresión adorable. ¡Como he dicho, deja de confundirme! ¡Mi pretendiente yandere no puede ser tan linda!

-Bueno, si los cuatro estamos hablando e ignorando todo a nuestro alrededor, ¿entonces quién demonios conduce?

-... ¿Quién sabe? ¿Alguna hipótesis?

-... ¿El perro está detrás de todo?

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

-¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Ni siquiera saben lo que es Silent Hill?!

-¿De casualidad es en el que un negro está en una guerra entre la banda verde y la banda purpura?

-¡Ese es GTA!

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-... ¨¿Cuál es la diferencia?¨, dice. ¡Es como decir que Naruto y Dragon Ball son lo mismo!

-¿Que Naruto no es hijo de Goku? Digo, ambos son rubios y tienen traje naranja.

-... Haruno, en este momento mi opinión sobre ti está cayendo tan rápido y planamente como el pecho de tu hermana.

-¡No metas a Yukino-chan en est- Antes de que ella pudiera decirlo, algo externo nos interrumpió repentinamente.

 **-¡MUÉVANSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ESTÚPIDOS! ¡NECESITO IR AL TRABAJO!-** Quien nos dijo eso claramente no estaba contento. Ahora mis miedos se han confirmado. No hay nadie conduciendo este maldito auto sacado de una película copia del Padrino.

 **-¡ES VERDAD! ¡LLEGO TARDE A UNA REUNIÓN POR SU CULPA!**

 **-¡MI PADRE SE ESTÁ MURIENDO Y USTEDES ME DAN GANAS DE HACER UN SACRIFICIO HUMANO POR SU BIEN!-** ¡¿Qué mierda está diciendo este tipo y como es que no nos estamos yendo a cualquier lugar menos este?!

 **-¡ESO NO TIENE NINGÚN SENTIDO!**

 **-¡LO QUE TIENE SENTIDO ES EL BATE QUE TE VOY A LANZAR SI NO TE CALLAS Y ELLOS NO SE MUEVEN!-** ¡Mierda, el tipo parece serio! ¡Vamos, cerebro, piensa en una salida de todo esto! ¡No me falles ahora!

-... Bueno, ¿nos vamos? No me molesta salir de aquí incluso si es a una c-c-c-cita contigo, Haruno.- ¡Joder, cerebro! ¡Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla muy larga cuando todo esto termine!

Haruno me dio una sonrisa dignas de diablo encarnado que es ella. Incluso Fido y Saitama están incómodos con ella. No me extraña en lo más mínimo.

-¡Por supuesto, Hacchan!- ¡No tiene derecho a sonar tan lindo cuando tú lo dices!

 **{Parte 3}**

Incluso aunque quiera negarlo con todas mis fuerzas, la verdad es que me resulta imposible no estar nervioso en esta situación. Haruno, incluso en toda su megalomanía y deseosa de gobernar el mundo con puño de hierro, es una mujer incuestionablemente atractiva y motivo principal por el que estoy recibiendo miradas duras. No del tipo odioso, sino más bien como intentando averiguar qué mierda me vio esta universitaria ¨perfecta¨ como para estar en una aparente cita.

Créanme, gente, yo también quisiera saberlo.

Al final Haruno usó su dinero cochinamente inmenso para aparcar una habitación aparte. Estábamos en un restaurante de alta clase, otro motivo por el que fui visto de manera extraña, ya que parece ser que los shorts y la camisa a rayas no se consideran lo suficientemente ¨dignas¨ como para ser merecedoras de este lugar.

¡Maldito clasismo de la clase alta! ¡Más razones para liderar mi revolución han sido confirmadas y me dan un motivo para querer hacerlo! ¡Ni siquiera el puto y overpowered Lancelot se interpondrá en mi conquista!

Fido y Saitama estaban esperando afuera, algo que me parece bien, pero me siento ligeramente mal por Saitama. Ser despedido como si fuera un perro debe ser indignante, incluso si él lo aceptó fácilmente. ¡Pero Fido se lo merecía! ¡Ha sido un perro muy malo!

En fin, supongo que no puedo culparlos por aceptar de una las órdenes de Haruno, la Final Boss de este juego. Ella lo dijo con una cara que demostraba mi creencia de que es el diablo disfrazado que intenta llevarse mi alma, ¡pero no tengo miedo! ¡El personaje principal no está hecho para morir de forma tan estúpidamente poco atrayente! ¡Mi meta en la historia es tener una muerte trágica, triste o épica! ¡Probablemente las dos primeras sean más probables

... Pero no quiero ni voy a sufrir en el futuro de una manera que quede bien y para que alguien tenga una muerte triste primero debe hacer sufrir a los demás personajes con su caída, cosa que no pasará, ¡así que solo me queda lo épico! ¡Me iré de este mundo en una gran explosión que acabará con la perra de hielo frígida y su secuaz cabeza de aire en celo que quiere violarla en secreto! ¡No puedo esperar a ver a la tabla de planchar siendo ultrajad-

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer esa cara? Es asquerosa.- Vaya, parece que Haruno tampoco está de humor para seguir con su juego de rol. Me alegra, porque ya no estoy con ganas ni con la paciencia de poder aguantarlo.

-¿Por qué? Yo ya SOY espeluznante y asqueroso, así que no debe haber ningún problema en actuar como tal, ¿verdad? Después de todo, intentar cambiar no me funcionó y solo me trajo puras molestias.

-Querrás decir sufrimiento.

-¿...Qué?

-Perdón, me confundí. Quise decir que tuviste despecho.- La mirada de Haruno se afiló incluso más, por sorprendente que parezca, pero eso no me importa en lo más mínimo. ¿Esta **puta** se atreve a insinuar que sentí despecho por esa mujer? -Sentiste despecho porque ella te utilizó sin darte lo que buscabas a cambio. Te enojaste contigo mismo pensando que no hiciste lo suficiente, pero principalmente con ella por haber traicionado tus expectativas.

-...

-Sé lo que estás pensando: ¨Yo nunca tuve expectativas inalcanzables de ella. Tengo los pies bien puestos en la tierra¨, y, con todo mi pesar, debo darte la razón. Tus expectativas en ella eran muy realizables hasta el punto en que cualquier persona podría haberte dado lo que tanto deseabas. Yukino-chan podía cumplir tus expectativas si quería, así como Gahama-chan y esa kouhai tuya...

-...

-Pero incluso así, ella no cumplió tus expectativas, y las otras dos le siguieron el ejemplo. Se salió del molde que perfectamente habías creado y te desechó sin haberte dado lo poco que buscabas de ella.- Haruno cambió su expresión por una un poco más... melancólica. -Honestamente, no tengo ni un poco de idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Yukino-chan en ese entonces y mucho menos ahora. Incluso con todo el amor que le tengo, ahora somos casi iguales que tú y ella: La conocemos, pero solo que ella elige mostrar y lo que creemos que es verdad. Que un extraño venga a mi vida y conozca a mi hermanita igual de bien que yo es muy desalentador. ¡Si no fueras tú, probablemente lo hubiera odiado!

A pesar de su tono animado, las palabras me transmitían un cierto pesar que no sé cómo explicar muy bien pero que... no me gusta.

-Sé que nunca tuve realmente una oportunidad contigo, ni ahora ni antes. Somos demasiado distintos como para poder llegar a un entendimiento. Tú rechazabas las falsedades y yo me convertí en el sinónimo de ellas, así que nunca podría haber sido. Pero ahora...- Su mirada transmitía un **genuino** pesar que estaba seguro era parte de la verdadero Haruno. -Tú puedes estar bien de momento en rechazar el mundo, pero te aseguro que llegará el día en que te arrepentirás de esa decisión y cuando eso pase, probablemente no haya nadie a tu lado... Ayudaste mucho a Yukino-chan incluso con como terminaron las cosas, así que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte. Sólo tienes que someterte a mí.

Incluso con sus palabras algo crueles... ella tiene razón.

La biología del ser humano no ha cambiado mucho en estos miles de años de civilización comparado a la era de las cavernas. Nuestro cuerpo se siente mal al estar solos porque estar así era igual a ser débil. El ser humano tuvo la chance de sobrevivir gracias a que trabajo en comunidad. Los que estaban solos morían pronto, mientras que los que trabajaban juntos podían llegar a dejar descendencia.

Llegará el punto en que no podré seguir con este estilo de vida. Llegará el punto en que acabaré maldiciendo a todos como ese vejestorio de mierda que me aplacó su filosofía en mi momento de mayor vulnerabilidad. Si no quiero llegar a ese punto, debo aceptar la oferta de Haruno. No hay amor, sino un acuerdo de beneficios mutuos. La lástima es solo una excusa socialmente aceptable para tentarme.

Salvo por ella y quizás Hayama... la verdad es que no me queda nadie y quiero llorar cuando estoy contando a Hayama como ¨gente cercana¨.

Yukinoshita Yukino acabó con todo. Yuigahama Yui la prefirió a ella en lugar de a mí.

Isshiki Iroha se alejó de mí tan pronto vio el estado en que acabe.

Komachi acaba de cortar el lazo que nos unía por las acciones que hice conscientemente.

El resto... nunca fue cercano a mí. Hasta Zaimokuza se mejoró a si mismo y ahora tiene sus conocidos en la escuela, por lo que no tiene tiempo para mí.

Acabaré solo y efectivamente sufriré por ello...

Es verdad que lo haré... pero...

-No puedo aceptarlo, Haruno.- Sus puños se apretaron ligeramentre, pero lo ignoré. -Todo lo que dices es verdad. Probablemente acabe sufriendo mañana por las acciones que estoy cometiendo hoy. Maldeciré mi propia estupidez por no aceptar este trato y me preguntaré varias veces qué hubiera pasado de decir que sí. Soñaré despierto pensando en qué hubiera pasado de elegir otro camino... Es cierto pero...

-...

-Pero... no pienso cambiar... Eso no sería lo genuino que tanto estoy buscando. Es verdad que ahora mi ideal es solamente eso y lo seguirá siendo por muchos milenios más hasta que la humanidad deje de ser como tal...

-... ¿...Entonces por qué aún así me rechazas?- No lo preguntó con malicia, frustración o tristeza, sino con simple curiosidad. Haruno era una mujer curiosa por naturaleza, el estado más genuino de ella que tengo grabado en la cabeza. Lo pensé un poco, buscando de qué manera expresarlo sin que sea vergonzoso.

-Porque... no quiero traicionarme a mí mismo...

Un silencio ensordecedor llenó la sala... hasta que...

-Ja... Jaja... ... ... ... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Haruno se río con una fuerza que le hizo perder mucha de su encanto tipo Onee-san. ¡Qué decepción! ¡Una absoluta decepción! -¡¿Que gracioso?! ¨No quiero traicionarme a mí mismo¨, dice, ¡y encima con una cara seria! ¡¿Acaso quieres ser un protagonista shounen?! ¡¿Hasta ese nivel llegó tu enfermedad?!- ¡Los otakus no tienen ninguna enfermedad mental que los haga así! ... Bueno, tal vez a los que exageran con las waifus sí, ¡pero no viene al caso!

-¡Cállate! ¡Suena bien!

-¡¿Y cree que suena bien?! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- ¡Esta perra...! ¡Devuélveme mi compasión hacia ti! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!

Mientras yo me castigaba a mí mismo por haberme sentido atraído por Haruno, ella paró de reírse cruelmente de mí. Salí de mis pensamientos auto-incriminatorios para escucharla decir unas palabras que...

-Que actúes y hables así... hacen que tenga más ganas de querer controlarte...- Al final, lo que Haruno busca de mí es algo que mi antiguo yo seguramente habría despreciado al no considerarlo genuino, y puede que incluso una pequeña pero existente parte de mí tenga esos mismos sentimientos...

Pero ¿cómo puede el yo actual negar esto, sea lo que fuera? Es lo mismo que estoy buscando. Negar cualquier tipo de interferencia con el otro es el único dogma que tengo. Haruno no busca conocerme o hacerme cambiar, sino simplemente controlarme como su nuevo juguete, el más escurridizo. Su pesar hacia mí ciertamente existe, pero no tiene nada que ver con su razón detrás de esto.

Al final, todo es una herramienta para Haruno... incluso sus propios sentimientos...

... Verdaderamente es el jefe final de este juego de mierda que es la vida.

-Inténtalo, pero no pienso ceder.- Su sonrisa sólo confirmó mis pensamientos sobre ella.

 _ **No me importa:**_ Es lo que ella dice.

Ja... Lo siento mucho por ti, Haruno, pero aunque puede que mi otro yo hubiera caido con el tiempo y con buenos engaños, este nuevo Hikigaya Hachiman ya no dejará que sea rechazado, y en su lugar él será quién rechace al mundo. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que resulten tus insinuaciones...

Aunque irónicamente, esta es la relación más genuina que llegué a tener con alguien. El viejo Hachiman se estará retorciendo en su tumba, seguramente.

Con todo dicho y hecho, me levanté para irme, pero antes de siquiera terminar de pararme correctamente, una mano me agarró fuertemente, generándome un cierto dolor.

-¿Adónde crees que vas, Hacchan?

-¿Eh?

-¡Mou! Hacchan no se olvidó de nuestra cita, _**¿verdad?**_ \- ¡Das mal rollo, mujer! ¡¿Por qué siempre debo tener que conocer a mujeres como tú en mi vida?! ¡¿Los dioses rom-com me odian tanto?! ¡Por esto elegí a MAXX-sama como mi verdadero y único Dios al que seguiré por el resto de mi vida!

¡Rápido, cerebro mío, no me falles ahora! ¡Te doy una última oportunidad!

-N-no. ¡P-por supuesto que no!

¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ME ESTÁ PASANDO HOY?!

-¡Excelente! ¡Ahora siéntate, que tenemos que comer para después ir de compras! ¡No pienso dejar que me sigan viendo contigo en esas fachas! ¡Es vergonzoso!

... Mi comedia romántica está aberrantemente mal, como temía.

* * *

 _ **Bueno... esto es vergonzoso.**_

 _ **Sí, sé que les dije que publicaría en quince días, y aunque ahora no les hice esperar 28 días por un nuevo capítulo de duración corta, la verdad es que tampoco me puedo regodear de ello. Hay muchas razones por las que no publiqué antes, y las diré a continuación.**_

 _ **Para empezar, durante los primeros días luego del capítulo, me empeñé en escribir Plan Maestro, como tenía que haberlo hecho desde antes, pero sin importar cuánto me esforzara, no me convencía lo que escribía. Tardaba todo un día en escribir unas miseras mil palabras para al final borrarlas. Encantador.**_

 _ **El segundo tiene que ver bastante con el primero. Al no poder estar contento con lo que escribía, me deprimí ligeramente e hizo que dejara la escritura recién hasta el día 20 de Marzo. Todavía sigo golpeado por como acabaron las cosas con mi fic de Doki Doki, y aunque sé que no les importa, la verdad es que ese el motivo por el que perdí la motivación de escribir hasta este nivel. Publico más seguido que la mayoría en el fandom español, pero para mí es bastante meh en comparación al 2018.**_

 _ **El tercero es que ¡tengo una computadora nueva! La otra todavía funcionaba, pero era la del gobierno que mi país regalo a los alumnos, Argentina, por lo que aunque aún funcionaba, ya estaba en las últimas al tenerla 7 años y hechos de calidad no muy buena. Ver animes aquí es puro placer, pero esta computadora tiene tantas teclas nuevas que directamente no pude escribir hasta hace unos cinco días, cuando me obligue a escribir. Ahora puedo escribir casi con la misma fluidez, pero cometo más errores que con la otra, por lo que seguramente me dejaré algunos errores. Lo leeré, pero no prometo que sea prolijo.**_

 _ **Y por último, fue el comentario de A Latinomerican Guy. Algo que me quedó grabado fue el hecho de que se sentía algo vacío la escritura, con mucho dialogo y poca descripción. Tomámdomelo a pecho, agregue mucho más pensamiento de Hachiman y descripciones de las acciones de los personajes, con resultados confusos para mí. Sin duda estoy satisfecho con esto, pero mi idea con este fic era hacerlo mucho más relajado, y ahora siento que es muy parecido a Plan Maestro y Recordando lo que debería ser olvidado, lo que no me gusta. Hace a las escenas más largas, lo que es bueno en este caso, pero también hace que muchos chistes pierdan su gracia al haber texto de por medio. Mi idea era que fuera un torrente de bromas con tintes de drama, pero ahora parece que se metió el slice of life en medio.**_

 _ **En palabras simples, hace peores a las escenas de comedia a mi gusto, ya que le rebaja y hace que se sienta más serio de lo que pretendía, mientras que también veo que ayuda a las escenas dramaticas. Tendré que encontrar el punto justo.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora del capítulo en sí, no hay mucho que pueda comentar ya, salvo que sabemos más de las intenciones de Haruno y porque quiere a Hachiman. Este último demostró que aunque diga que quiere seguir la senda del solitario definitivo, entiende perfectamente que es un ideal. Es algo que insinué en el resumen. Un ideal es algo idealizado y, en la vida real, siempre termina siendo falso o inalcanzable, pero él sigue por pura terquedad, mas un motivo que aún no se ha revelado, pero que ya hice una insinuación aquí.**_

 _ **Aunque no de la manera que esperaban, Haruno es ahora un interes romantico de Hachiman, aunque sería más correcto decir que ella es una pretendiente. Aunque esta siempre fue mi idea, no pensaba mostrarla tan ¨alegre¨, pero supongo que tampoco queda mal esto. Se siente más natural por cómo estuvo el capítulo. También insinuamos un poco lo que pasó entre Hachiman y el resto del elenco de la serie. Fuera de Hayama y Haruno, nadie sigue en contacto con nuestro cínico, incluso Zaimokuza, quien se mejoró a si mismo un poco y está en una situación similar a Hachiman en su momento. Ya verán a que me refiero con eso. Solo les diré que no todo el fic se centrará en Hachiman. Los demás obviamente tienen sus problemas y están más interesados en ellos que en nuestro protagonista.**_

 _ **Por último, esto oficialmente termina el ¨Prólogo¨ de esta historia. Mi idea siempre fue cerrar esta parte con Haruno, y aunque siento que el final pudo haber sido apresurado, quiero deshacerme de esto de una buena vez. No estoy dispuesto a escribir otro día. A partir de ahora, comienza la ¨verdadera¨ historia, pero eso no significa que de repente aumente la calidad. De hecho, temo que la calidad caiga un poco a partir de ahora.**_

 _ **Bueno, pasemos a los comentarios, ¿sí?**_

 _ **A Latinomerican Guy: Si esto te desanimo, prueba a leer mi fic de Pokémon. Es sin duda lo peor que he publicado en la plataforma.**_

 _ **Me alegra que te haya gustado más el capítulo y espero que éste no haga que abandones la historia. Personalmente no releí el capítulo anterior, así que no estoy seguro de cuáles bromas fueron, pero seguramente es cierto. La comedia es nueva para mí y este capítulo lo siento el más flojo en ese aspecto. Hice buenas bromas, pero al ser Hachiman y sus pensamientos parte de la ecuación, me tuve que ir por las jojo referencias. Espero que no te disguste.**_

 _ **Eso sí lo temía antes de publicarlo, y aunque pensé atenuarlo un poco, me parecieron lo más chistoso que hice y soy un fanboy de pokémon de cuidado, así que al final no lo hice. Traté de no usarlo tanto, pero no sé, siento que es lo más divertido que puedo hacer, aunque probablemente se vuelva cansino si lo sigo explotando.**_

 _ **Tal vez en las descripciones es en donde podría entender tu negativa, pues aunque agregue mucho más algo que no fuera texto, tampoco siento que hubiera mucha descripción de ambiente fuera de casos muy puntuales, pero en mi defensa, Hachi es así en la novela en varias partes. Espero que no te enojara.**_

 _ **En fin, ¡gracias por comentar!**_

 _ **PD: ¡Se ha conseguido un duelo, señor! ¡Mañana al medio en el Big Ben lo arreglaremos como caballeros!**_

 _ **Lenovouser254: ¡Gracias por creer que ese fue el mejor que hice hasta ese momento! ¡Espero que este no te defraudara!**_

 _ **Ahora, con respecto al resto, no debes preocuparte por dar tu opinión. Yo también suelo hacerlo cuando quiero un shipping y a los autores que molesté nunca les molestó mi atrevimiento, ¡y hasta tuve una buena charla de shippings con algunos bastante agradables. La única manera en la que me enojaría que mezclaras tus gustos con la historia es si lo hicieras con mala actitud, ¡cosa que no has hecho! De hecho, tomé tu comentario en cuenta para algo que tengo con Isshiki y Yuigahama, ¡así que tranquilo, que yo no muerdo!**_

 _ **A mi me gustan TODOS los personajes de Oregairu, que es mi novela/anime favorito por excelencia. Pensaba llamarme ¨FanGénericodeHachiman¨ o algo así, pero me dio verguenza y no lo hice. A ese nivel llega mi fanatismo. Ninguno me desagrada, y eso incluye a Sagami y Orimoto. Soy de esos raros que creen que todas las chicas de Oregairu son Waifus de primera, así que, em... sí...**_

 _ **Por cierto, ¿puedo saber qué te atrajo de esta historia? Tengo curiosidad, aunque no debes sentirte obligado si no quieres. Tan solo es algo que me llamó la atención.**_

 _ **PD: Miura y Kawasaki, ¿eh? Me gusta Kawasaki pero Miura... Le tengo sentimientos encontrados ya que me gusta su personaje, pero nunca la vi en una relación con Hachiman, pese a que me guste el ship de manera crack, cosa que es muy popular aquí, algo que no me molestaría... si es que muchos fans de la pareja no creyeran que eso podría hacerse realidad en las ¨situaciones adecuadas¨, que tienen como base volverlos unos totales OOC. Sinceramente no le entiendo... Pero supongo que gustos son gustos y ya está, ¿no?**_

 _ **Clipsus. Me gusta pensar que Hayama es esa representación de cómo actuamos todos en público para guardar las apariencias. El mundo real tiene a millones de Hayamas que no temen pisotear a los pocos que quieren ser Hikigayas a mi gusto. Entiendo que tengas esa impresión ya que el anime fue hecho puramente para comercializar las novelas ligeras, por lo que se pierden muchos detalles que se explican en la novela. Por eso hay gente a la que no le gusta el Hachiman Zoku, creyendo que cambió porque sí, a pesar de que en las novelas se aclara que no cambió, sino que demuestra quién es de verdad, y que del volumen 7 al 9 cambia bastante su ideología.**_

 _ **Pero me voy de las ramas, sigamos con tu comentario.**_

 _ **Eso del rencor frío es algo que tenía planeado hacer, pero MÁS ADELANTE. No niego que esa era mi intención para Hachiman, pero no esperaba que alguien sacara esa conclusión por algo que escribí sin pensar demasiado en ese aspecto. O yo soy un escritor inconsciente o la verdad es más subjetiva de lo que pensé. Estoy asombrado de que sacaras tales conclusiones que, aunque sí tienen que ver con una idea del fic, no pensaba mostrarse hasta más adelante. Te llevas el premio al mejor comentario hasta ahora de largo. Felicidades.**_

 _ **Sí, las novelas ligeras de harem que leo tienen una mezcla extraña. Por un lado, en varias ocasiones puede llegar a ser machista a un nivel que no sería tolerado en occidente, mientras que por el otro, cuando hay un conflicto entre los intereses amorosos, siempre es culpa del chico, ya sea porque es un maldito idiota, un denso que no entiende nada o se tiene tan baja autoestima/trauma que lo vuelve incapaz de creer que a alguien le podría gustar. Hachiman cae en la tercera categoría, por cierto.**_

 _ **Sobre esos fics de Hachiman, la verdad ninguno se me viene a la mente. Yo busco fics desde los que tienen más follows y, aunque no me leí todos en la lista de los más populares ni de chiste, los que llegué a leer no tenían nada de eso. Principalmente se centraban en Hachiman con la waifu de turno, (Vease Yukino, Miura o Kawasaki) o tratan de Hachiman siguiendo la senda del solitario para terminar arrepintiéndose y reencontrándose con los personajes del elenco, principalmente chicas y normalmente las que señalé arriba. Asi que ¿cuáles son los fics que tienen esa tématica? Y principalmente ¡¿HAY UN FIC EN EL QUE HACHIMAN PIERDE LAS PIERNAS?!**_

 _ **PD: Totalmente cierto. Issei sería un modelo a seguir para Hachiman en mi humilde opinión, ya que, después de todo, ¿cómo podría negar el valor de una persona que es tan genuino con lo que le gusta, sin importarle que piensen los demás de él?... Acabo de tener una idea para una posible historia a futuro.**_

 _ **Ah, y no me molesta que sean largos. Es un gusto leer estos comentarios, aunque responderlos es otra cosa xD.**_

 _ **Giorno: Aunque no puedo prometer que siempre será así, te aseguro que Hachiman pasará por muchas penurias más adelante y tendrá una involución en comparación a su yo del canon. Te lo aseguro.**_

 _ **killer hollow: Sí, mi idea fue hacer del capítulo 3 el más bizarro y sí, Hachiman guarda mucho rencor dentro suyo. Espera a ver cómo interactuará con las causas de su enojo en el futuro.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ahhhh~~~~~ Me estoy muriendo...**_

 _ **Bueno, no sé cuándo publicaré, ya que debo empezar con Recordando lo que debería ser olvidado y Plan Maestro, pero les prometo que será en alguna parte de abril.**_

 _ **Adiós...**_


	5. Interludio I

**Autoconvencimiento**

 **Interludio 1**

* * *

Como maestra, debo decir que todos los maestros en algún punto juegan a los favoritos. Es inevitable que le demos un trato preferencial a nuestros estudiantes que hacen la tarea de forma impecable, nos tratan con respeto o simplemente se interesan por lo que decimos. Quien diga que no lo hace miente como pinocho. Yo, desde luego, he tenido a mis estudiantes privilegiados que se han ganado mi simpatía por distintas razones. Ahora, es posible que quede un poco exagerado decirlo, pero no puedo negar que hay uno al que probablemente recordaré por unos cuantos años como mínimo, y más probablemente unas tres décadas a juzgar de todo lo que me ha hecho sentir en poco más de un año.

Hikigaya Hachiman es su nombre, por cierto.

Si, el tipo que se ha ganado cierta infamia en su salón de clase con su extraña actitud en este año es sin duda mi estudiante favorito. Las razones pueden ser variadas, pero supongo que la principal es que me veo reflejada un poco en él. Si, yo soy más de leer manga que novela ligera y si, nunca tuve una vida amorosa tan dramática como la de él, pero los parecidos están ahí. Él tiene la misma visión cínica de la vida que yo tenía en su momento y también sé que es solo una máscara para ocultar tanto sus miedos como frustraciones. No es muy difícil verlo si has vivido algo similar.

Aunque debo admitir que mi primer interés en él era estrictamente hacer que ayudara a Yukinoshita Yukino y nada más. No puedo negar que fui como las otras personas en su vida y lo terminé usando para mis intereses. Eso hace que me sienta un poco hipócrita al decirle que esa clase de pensamiento está mal.

Me hubiera gustado poder conocerlo en mi adolescencia, cuando me habría servido mucho una persona así en mi vida. No creo que hubiéramos sido algo romántico, pero por lo menos habría tenido un buen amigo. Hikigaya probablemente no lo crea, pero hubo un tiempo en el que estuve igual que él. Un tiempo en el que necesite la ayuda de cierta persona para seguir adelante. Esa persona que me hizo dar cuenta de que no todo era como lo pintaba en mi mente. Aquella de la que me hizo sentir satisfecha con mi vida actual. Y me hubiera gustado ser ese tipo de persona para Hikigaya. Ese es el único resultado que tenía en mi cabeza.

... Por desgracia, nunca pude pensar en _este_ tipo de resultado.

-¡¿Qué pasa, extras?! ¡¿Por qué están retrocediendo?! ¡¿Acaso al fin han reconocido su papel en este mundo?!- Hikigaya Hachiman, el tipo que hace unos tres meses no se atrevía a hablar con nadie si no le tenía confianza... está intimidando a unas chicas de primer año.

Por supuesto que no es sin razón. Aparentemente su infamia terminó escalando hasta los estudiantes más nuevos, haciendo que varios se burlen de él a sus espaldas al ser el chisme más candente del momento. ¨El que fue rechazado por Yukinoshita Yukino, la chica más inteligente y bonita de la escuela, por lo que ahora hace berrinches¨: Así es como lo ve la opinión popular, que son todos los que no se han encontrado con él. Eso de simples berrinches no podría estar más equivocado.

Pintan a Hikigaya como un geek sin futuro y patético que no pudo aceptar el rechazo de una mujer claramente fuera de su liga, por lo que se la pasa actuando de forma exagerada/infantil. Nada de lo que se dijo es necesariamente una mentira, pero obviamente estaba minimizando bastante a Hikigaya, al punto en que es normal que todos los que no son sus compañeros estén sorprendidos y hasta asustados de tal osadía.

Los más valientes se la pasan insultándolo, pero mayormente los ignoraba ya que ni siquiera se molestaba en prestarles atención. El rumor hubiera continuado expandiéndose hasta un punto sin retorno si tres chicas de primero no le hubiera tirado un Cafe MAXX al que llamaron asqueroso.

Era bastante natural que esta vez fuera diferente.

Ellas probablemente esperaban a un tipo pasivo que se dejara molestar y tal vez incluso con que se pusiera a llorar, motivo por el que otros de primer año estaban grabándolo en un comienzo, seguramente siendo esos que esparcieron el rumor entre los más nuevos para empezar... Me imagino que nunca esperaron que él les lanzara el balde del conserje y les empezara a lanzar insultos con unas energías que harían sonrojar a un marinero. No solo eso, sino que al parecer no le importaba si eran mujeres, haciendo que a una se atreviera incluso a golpearla con un palo de escoba. La chica chilló de dolor, pero a él claramente no le importó.

Nadie hacía nada, pero creo que eso tiene que ver más con que Japón es un país moralmente extraño que el simple temor a estas alturas.

Pero si tuviera que dar una razón más concisa para la falta de acción general, probablemente sea una extraña mezcla entre el shock de ver a alguien actuando como un villano generico y a la vez siendo tan convincente en el papel. Atrás de los más nuevos, los dos chicos de tercero que eran compañeros de Hikigaya sólo les veían con lástima. En su salón él ya tenía una reputación de temer, pero que se contuvo tal vez porque nadie interactúa con él en general y seguramente no querían que él se hiciera de temer, esperando que sufriera con el bullyng... algo que claramente no funcionó, pero admiro la dedicación que pueden poner los estudiantes cuando tienen un enemigo en común.

Parece que ahora habrá un nuevo chisme mucho más ¨sano¨ pero aún menos aceptado por el país que permite y ve relativamente bien el bullyng porque creen que puede ayudar a generar el cáracter... No me extraña que occidente se esté riendo de nosotros sin descanso.

De solo pensar en los padres furiosos a los que no les gustara que un estudiante se pase las normas sociales por el culo me dan una migraña dignas de mi anterior jefe en ese restaurante.

Ahh~~. Incluso si lo encuentro divertido, no quiero que me acusen de ser complice de esto al no hacer nada. Tranquilamente avanzo entre la marea de estudiantes novatos en este asunto hasta estar frente a Hikigaya, quien no pareció notarme hasta que estuve justo al lado de él y le toque el hombro. Él dejó de amenazar a las pobres chicas con esa endemoniada escoba casi al instante para apuntarla hacia mí. Espere unos segundos a que la sacara de mi vista porque sino sí ibamos a tener un problema.

Para fortuna de su estómago, él lo hizo. Finalmente está aprendiendo.

-¡Ah, pero que deleite! ¡¿Acaso la Maestra del Puño Cerrado Apocaliptico de mis Cannonball ha aparecido para desafiarme?! ¡Estoy muy honrado, pero vete, que aún me faltan 49 Niveles para sobrevivir a uno de tus golpes con más de un PS!

-Hikigaya, ¿no crees que esa referencia a-que-sé-yo es un poco lamentable? Creí que te había enseñado mejor.

-Lo siento mucho, sensei, pero a diferencia de Haruno, no puedo hacer bromas sobre tu edad, estado civil, posición economica o vida romantica sin que me des un con un Puño que me envie hacia el Norte.

-Oi, no te metas con Kenshiro. Estás lastimando la infancia de muchos niños.-

-Que ya no son tan niñosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss- No pudo continuar porque le di un puñetazo en el estómago. Esperaba que él se retorciera, pero asombrosamente logró mantenerse sin muchas dificultades. Cuando sentí un intenso dolor en mi mano, supe qué había pasado. Hikigaya lo notó y se río maquiavelicamente... si llamas a eso reirse como si esto fuera una pelicula de superhéroe de los 80 de muy bajo presupuesto.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Que te parece, Hiratsuka-sensei?! ¡¿Has sentido la durabilidad de mi Armadura Legendaria creada por los Dioses del Acero Compr, Adoe, Nlati, Endadel, Aes y Quina?!

-¨¿Compr, Adoe, Nlati, Endadel, Aes y Quina?¨... ... ... ¡¿¨COMPRADO EN LA TIENDA DE LA ESQUINA¨?! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE CONSEGUIR UNA PLACA DE ACERO?!

-Vivo cerca de una ferretería que es bien pobre porque Japón, ¡pero ese no es el punto! ¡El punto es que con esta armadura dada por Ran Domale Atorio, soy casi insensible a tus golpes! ¡Al final te romperas la mano antes de que yo caiga adolorido!

-... ¨¿Random aleatorio?¨ Enserio, que poca imaginación.

-¡Déjame vivir mis fantasías!

-Si, supongo que puedes vivir en tu burbuja al menos hasta final de año. Perdón por eso.

-¡Hiratsuka-sensei se disculpó! ¡Es un especimen muy raro! ¡Tengo que anotarlo en mi Pokédex, así Oak estará orgulloso de mí!

-Si, si, por favor deja de j-¡¿De dónde sacaste esa Pokédex?!- Hikigaya, en todo su esplendor, me estaba apuntando con esa Pokédex de juguete de mierda con una sonrisa que intenta imitar burdamente a Ash Ketchum. Todos a nuestro alrededor nos están mirando extrañados por el curioso intercambio de palabras y golpes. Me siento avergonzada y no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco, aunque Hikigaya, como siempre, es ignorante ante esto.

No sé si él es denso o simplemente un idiota.

-¿En serio me lo preguntas, Hiratsuka-sensei? ¡Es natural que cuando llegas a los diez años te dan una Pokédex para iniciar tu viaje Pokémon! ¡Mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo con ello y me llevaron a obtener mi licencia de Entrenador Pokémon, junto a mi Pokédex e inicial!

-... ¿Estás hablando esa promoción del McDoland de hace años para los que tenían diez años?- Le miré con ojos que claramente le estaban juzgando. Hikigaya me siguió mirando con esa cara arrogante suya que suplicaba que le diera un golpe. Se ríó de mí como si hubiera ganado la batalla.

-Por supuesto que no... Esa promoción era del BurgerKing.

-... Hikigaya, me has dejado sin palabras.

-Es natural, ¿no? Después de todo, soy el personaje principal de esta obra. Es natural dejar una impresión duradera en la gente a mi alrededor.- Y una mierda. Estás realmente mal si crees que de repente te has convertido en el protagonista de una novela ligera de mierda del tipo escolar, Hikigaya. No hay manera de que tú seas el personaje principal de nada salvo una tragedia sobre como la juventud no te ha traido más que dolor y al final terminas manteniendo tu actitud incluso hasta el final, solo que peor.

... Espera un poco...

-Como sea, tan solo deja de asustar a estas pobres chicas, ¿sí? Temo que en el futuro sus padres decidan demandar a la escuela por todo esto y yo salga perjudicada.

-No veo cómo es eso posible. Digo, ¿no tiene esta sociedad japonesa en decadencia bien visto el hacer bullyng? Cuando me lo hacían a mí, nadie decía nada y me llegaron a golpear con una silla. ¿Porque esto es peor?

-Eso es porque...

-... porque a los japoneses no les gusta que alguien diga lo que piensa, ¿verdad?

-Hikigaya, eres demasiado listo para tu propio bien y el de tu familia.

-Ja, no te preocupes por eso. Mi familia está al mismo nivel que ¡ESA PERRA QUE ME ESTÁ MIRANDO!- Y con eso, Hikigaya se fue sin mirar hacia atrás. Esa ¨perra¨ bajó la mirada dolida al mismo tiempo en que intentaba no hacerle caso a las miradas curiosas de la gente a su alrededor. Fue tan intelegente de su parte mirarla fijamente para que todos supieran a quién se refería. Me quitaría el sombrero si tuviera uno y mereciera realmente bajarlo por tamaña crueldad.

-Tch. ¿Quién se cree que e-

-¡¿DIJISTE ALGO, EXTRA?!

-¡HIIIIIII!

Supongo que al estar tan preocupado por lo que pasaba a su alrededor, es natural que desarrollara unos buenos sentidos de la vista y el oido. La pobre chica que iba en camino a ser una nueva Miura Yumiko estaba aterrorizada casi al mismo nivel que la pobre timida que sufrió de ese palo endemoniado. Aquella se estaba escondiendo en la de menos presencia en el grupo y su probable líder, quien le dirigía una mirada desafiante pese al evidente nerviosismo que demostraba.

Hikigaya el inmutable solo le miró de reojo antes de seguir su camino hacia ninguna parte. Con su situación actual, probablemente fue a su lugar de almuerzo, ya que ahí no pasa ni Cristo.

Me siento un poco mal por dejarlo comer solo, pero no puedo ofrecerle amabilidad, ya que es lo que más aborrece al creer que espero algo de él. Sé que con todo lo que paso es comprensible que esa mentalidad se haya fortalecido y que fue indirectamente mi culpa, pero...

Esa persona probablemente tenga un gran dolor de cabeza por mi culpa. Ni me quiero imaginar su esposa e hija.

-Mierda, ¿era en serio cuando dijo que pensaba lanzarme té hervido después de la escuela?- Conociéndolo, es muy poco probable, aunque... -¡Se suponía que era una presa fácil, Takitsubo!- La cuarta del grupo y la de menos presencia se quejaba con clara irritación a la líder de esta pandilla.

-¡Eso fue lo que me dijeron los que estaban en años superiores! ¡¿Por qué no les culpas a ellos, en vez de a mí a mí!- Aunque al comienzo intento mantener un poco la compostura, al final terminó casi igual de alterada que la otra chica. Incluso si pudo mantener cara a cara con Hikigaya, creo que se debe más a una gran maestría en mantener una máscara que a verdadero auto-control. En Japón, difícilmente verías a alguien diciendo explicitamente que no le agradas o que le odias, ni hablar de las agresiones físicas. En esos casos se opta por ignorar a dicha persona y asunto zanjado. Lo que la gente aquí espera es que te apegues al status quo o sino serás juzgado por todo el mundo.

Hikigaya dice lo que piensa y no le importan las reglas tácitas en la sociedad. Esto hará que ninguna empresa lo quiera en sus filas por más buen capacitado que esté y que la gente normal evite relacionarse con él.

Incluso si probablemente se ría de eso, la verdad solo es una: Hikigaya Hachiman es especial. No hay nadie en este lugar que se le compare o pueda comprenderlo. Casi parece uno de esos genios que es considerado un loco hasta que muere, para luego pasar a ser un genio que era solamente incomprendido. Probablemente él esté bien con eso...

¡Incluso así...!

-N-no creí que el hermano de Hikigaya-san fuera así. A-ahora entiendo porque no quiere hablar de él.- La tímida, la pobre que fue golpeada sin aviso, se estaba pasando la mano por su brazo adolorido mientras miraba hacia donde se fue Hikigaya con miedo plasmado para que todos lo vieran. Probablemente tenga miedo de que él vuelva por alguna razón que ni ella entiende y le golpee con esa cara de disfrute bastante espeluznante.

La futura Reina de Fuego asintió firmemente, como si aquellas palabras fueran un hecho científicamente comprobado. -Compadezco a Komachi-san. Tener que convivir a diaro con ese bruto bicho raro que...- Un gran temblor sacudió su cuerpo, casi como si esperase que Hikigaya le oyera y viniera corriendo a terminar el trabajo. Esto es un trauma que no se quitará fácilmente. -Midori, no te desquites con Takitsubo por algo que nadie esperaba. Sabes que tú fuiste la más entusiasmada con la idea, ¿verdad? Nadie esperaba que él no fuera como los rumores decían, así que nadie tiene la culpa o todos la tenemos. Tú decides- La de menos presencia tuvo la decencia de sentirse avergonzada. -Y Takitsubo, no puedes ir echándole la culpa a los de grados superiores tan fácilmente cuando ellos probablemente nunca esperaron que hicieramos esto. Si fuera así, ¿eso significa que Tobe-san, quien te ayudo a ingresar a esta escuela enseñándote, tiene la culpa de esto y es en realidad un mentiroso al no contradecir esa afirmación?- Takitsubo se veía dolida con esa interpretación de sus palabras.

Hum. Parece que al menos esta futura Miura puede ser la voz de la razón si lo quiere. -Lo siento mucho, Takitsubo-san. Me descontrole y solo quería desquitarme con alguien. No debí hacerlo contigo.- Dicho eso, se inclinó un poco demasiado y con bastante gracia, algo que no esperarías de una chica que grita la palabra ¨normal¨ en todas las direcciones. Me sorprende que no se caiga con tamaño pecho, lo único por lo que le mirarían. La líder, que ahora se parecía a una más en ese grupo, sonrió y también se inclinó.

-Yo también lo lamento. No debí gritarte, pero también me tensé un poco demasiado por ese bruto. No dejemos que él nos divida, ¿de acuerdo?- Ambas se mantuvieron en esa posición un poco más antes de levantarse, ya habiendo arreglado todo posible conflicto a una velocidad express mientras se sonrieron una vez más antes de largarse de ahí con la chica tímida que se disculpaba por no atreverse a decir nada para ayudar a arreglar y las dos pasionales del grupo diciéndole que eso no era verdad. Un poco atrás de ellas, la de carácter en el grupo sonreía pequeña pero significativamente.

No es perfecto y tal vez nunca lo sea, pero en este momento estoy viendo a un grupo de amigas que parecen apreciar su vínculo con las demás que, además, al menos dos de ellas tienen la suficiente valentía para salirse del molde para que no se perturbe, aunque fuera de un modo muy limitado.

Sé que esas sonrisas no son una mentira ni esconden algo más.

Decir que todas las personas gustan de quedarse exclusivamente en el status quo y no salir es una mentira, ¿verdad, Hikigaya?

Aunque probablemente es algo que ya descubriste por ti mismo viendo a la camarilla de Hayama.

Giré mi cuerpo y caminé directamente hacia la chica que parecía un perrito rosadito pateado, quien no me notó hasta que estuve justo frente a ella. Me miró un par de segundos antes de volver a bajar su mirada, esta vez con una expresión mucho más pensativa, casi melancólica. Odio ver esa cara en una chica tan alegre como lo es Yuigahama Yui.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ignorando como todos se iban sin dirigirnos ninguna mirada porque esto es Japón. Espero pacientemente a que ella hablé conmigo, sabiendo que no sería bueno presionarla en una situación como esta. Finalmente luego de unos largos segundos, ella habla.

-... Yo... ¿Yo me equivoqué?

-... ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Te arrepentiste de tu elección? ¿Quieres ir con Hikigaya?

-... No...

Eso es... Bueno, realmente no sé qué me hace sentir esas palabras. Estoy triste por Hikigaya, pero ahora finalmente Yukinoshita puede caminar su propio camino junto a personas que verdaderamente la quieren y le ayudaran a avanzar, que es la razón original de todo esto.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-...

-...

-Yo creí que podríamos reírnos de todo este drama...

-...

-¡N-n-no me refiero a a-a-ahora, sino en el futuro, cuando ya las cosas se enfriaran!- Yuigahama se puso nerviosa por alguna razón que no puedo comprender. Supongo que esto pasa si me centro demasiado en un objetivo. Justo ahora, solo conozco a la superficial Yuigahama Yui. -Yo elegí seguir a Yukinon. Yo decidí que la quería más a ella que a Hikki. Supe desde el comienzo que todo lo que tuvimos se iba a romper cuando elegí un bando, y aún así lo hice, sabiendo que no habría otra forma.

-...

-... Yo soy muy feliz pasando el tiempo con Yukinon, Yumiko-chan, Ebina-chan y el resto. Siento que estoy en un grupo donde puedo decir lo que pienso sin temor al que dirán. Donde todos podemos ser genuinos unos con otros, o al menos intentarlo, aunque siempre fallemos... Donde finalmente siento que tengo verdaderos amigos.- Hablaba despacio y con cariño, como si aquello fuera lo más precioso para ella. Su sonrisa pronto desapareció cuando continuó.

-Y eso me hace una basura...- Sus palabras fueron contundentes, como si fuera una verdad absoluta. -Si Sabure se salvó, fue por Hikki. Si me mantuve en el Club de Servicio, ha sido por Hikki. Si logré mantener mi amistad con Yukinon, fue gracias a Hikki. Si puedo tener a Yukinon en el país y tener a mis amigos buscando lo mismo que yo, e-es por H-hikki.- Su voz se hacía cada vez más entrecortada. Quería pararla, pero no encontré fuerzas en mí para hacerlo.

-Si fuera por mí, nunca habría tenido todo esto. Todo es gracias a Hikki. Siempre fue gracias a Hikki... Él estuvo ahí para que yo obtuviera lo que quería, incluso si fue involuntariamente. Incluso si lo negara, en el fondo supe que hizo todo eso porque nos apreciaba... porque me apreciaba...- Sus ojos me miraron fijamente, dándome cuenta de que estaban brillando, señal de que estaba a un paso de llorar.

-Hikki confió en mí... y yo lo usé.

-Eso no es-

-¡ESO ES CIERTO!

Retrocedí por el impacto del grito. Finalmente estaban bajando las lágrimas. Es una suerte que no hubiera absolutamente nadie por aquí.

-¡Hikki sufrió mucho en el pasado y por eso no quería acercarse a nosotras, pero yo le insistí! ¡Le dije que yo no le usaría, que estaría ahí para él cuando me necesitara y que podía abrirse con nosotras! ¡Y ÉL CONFIÓ EN MÍ!- Asco: Eso es lo que sentía Yuigahama Yui hacia sí misma. Sentía asco de que se sintiera feliz aún a costa de cómo terminó quien le dio su final feliz. -¡ME CONFESÓ SUS MIEDOS Y QUE QUERÍA ABRIRSE CON NOSOTRAS, QUE DESEABA QUE NOS PUDIÉRAMOS ENTENDER!- Una sonrisa torcida adornó la hermosa cara de Yuigahama. -¨Quiero algo genuino¨, me dijo. Lo hizo llorando y le aseguré que encontraríamos la respuestas juntos. Le hice confiar en mí, prometiéndole que no sería como el resto, que no todo el mundo tiene que querer algo de él o utilizarle para relacionarse con él.- Esa sonrisa torcida ahora era una mueca sin sentimiento que contrastaba con las lágrimas que corrían sin parar. Eso duró unos segundos antes de que eso cambiara a una de puro dolor.

-¡Y SÓLO LO UTILICÉ! ¡CUANDO ÉL ME NECESITABA, CUANDO PIDIÓ MI AYUDA, YO LO IGNORÉ Y ME ALEJÉ DE SU VIDA, DISFRUTANDO DE TODO LO QUE ÉL CONSIGUIÓ PARA MÍ! ¡LA PASE FELIZ CON MIS AMIGOS TODOS LOS DÍÁS MIENTRAS HIKKI SUFRÍA SIN NADIE QUIEN LE AYUDE, PERO AÚN ASÍ NUNCA ME ACERQUÉ A ÉL! ¡PUDE AL MENOS GUIARLO HACIA SUS POCOS AMIGOS, PERO NO LO HICE! ¡Y AHORA ESTÁ ASÍ! ¡AHORA NO TIENE A NADIE EN QUIÉN APOYARSE Y RECHAZA A TODOS LOS DEMÁS! ¡LE HICE CREER QUE SIEMPRE ESTUVO EN LO CORRECTO! ¡LE ARRUINÉ LA VIDA POR MI FELICIDAD!

...

...

...

Yuigahama Yui es una chica muy amable... Realmente amable... Hasta un punto preocupante.

Mientras consolaba a Yuigahama Yui, no pude evitar preguntarme cuánto realmente sabía de mis estudiantes.

Ahora solo falta que Yukinoshita esté igual o peor.

* * *

 _ **Hola... Ha sido un tiempo. Podría lanzarles muchas excusas que para mí son convincentes, como que la vida real finalmente me tomó por la fuerza, que no tenía inspiración para avanzar, o la más importante: que finalmente comencé a escribir mi fic de Doki Doki, el cual dejé colgado desde el 1 de Enero de este año, 2019. Podría explayarme todo lo que quisiera, pero creo que con esto ya es suficiente. No quiero que esto se sume a las palabras si es posible, así que pasemos a algo más importante.**_

 _ **En noticias que seguramente les alegrará, ¡tengo tres capítulo, contando este, completitos, sólo faltándole la corrección necesaria y las notas de autor! Además, si este capítulo llega a tener entre 4/5 comentarios, ¡me pondré en marcha para escribir otro capítulo! Eso es bueno porque este capítulo lo empecé el 28 de Mayo y hoy estamos en 5 de Junio a la hora que escribo esto, por lo que se entiende cuánto va a tardar, ¿verdad? Con mi nueva manera de escribir, puedo traerles un capítulo semanal, pero en caso de que no pueda escribir en el futuro, me gustaría mantener algo que publicar. ¡Si recibo 4/5, crearé otro capítulo, haciendo que libere antes una continuación cuando publique los tres capítulos! ¡Si superamos esa cifra con, por ejemplo, 6 para arriba, ¡entonces solo una semana después del 7! ¡Y en el imposible caso de que superemos los 10 comentarios, entonces en lugar de tres, tendrán cuatro capítulos antes del 7 de Julio!**_

 _ **¿A que suena bien? Igual, tampoco creo que suceda lo último. Lo puse ahí porque sé que no va a pasar.**_

 _ **Desde luego que no es obligatorio. Sólo un incentivo por si quieren más de esta historia.**_

 _ **Ahora, en cuanto al capítulo en sí, este es el llamado interludio que prometí poner luego del ¨prólogo¨ de esta historia. La mecánica de estos especiales es bastante simple: Contar los sucesos que ocurren en días anteriores o actuales sobre la trama principal, que es Hikigaya y su ¨demencia¨. Por como están las cosas con Hachiman, difícilmente la gente querrá abrirse con él sobre lo que piensan de los hechos de la historia, y en este estado, a él no podría importarle menos lo que sucede con otros personajes más allá de hechos puntuales. Esta es una forma de contar el otro punto de vista sin romper con la coherencia de Hachiman. Los verán con cierta frecuencia en la historia. Perdón si les molesta.**_

 _ **Y además, para que se vayan preparando, estos capítulos están pensados para ser más cortos que uno normal, así que no piensen que todos los capítulos serán así de cortos.**_

 _ **Ahora, finalmente, en cuanto a lo mostrado, creo que solo puedo destacar dos cosas sin hacerles spoilers.**_

 _ **La primera sería el humor en este fic. Esto es en parte una comedia, algo que planeo seguir manteniendo, pero quien sea inteligente o se lea todo de corrido, notará que el humor siempre necesito de Hachiman hablando con otras personas. Cuando habla sale a relucir su ¨otro lado¨, el chistoso y que valida el genero como categoría. Pero para la historia que quiero contar, ese Hachiman no es tan eficaz. A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, los personajes de Oregairu fuera de Hachiman y Haruno no son TAN OoC. Lo siguen siendo, pero intento dentro de lo posible mantenerlo fieles a sus hechos fundamentales. Esto significa que la historia, al igual que Oregairu, es un drama escolar en el que Hachiman genera una comedia indirectamente. Es cuestión de perspectiva. ¿Por qué creen que la única parte ¨graciosa¨ de este interludio fue cuando Hachiman habló con Shizuka?**_

 _ **En segundo sería Yui. Yo creo que la escena de ella fue increíble, pero también sé que pudo hacerse mejor en manos de alguien con más experiencia y que a veces lo que yo creo que es genial termina no siéndolo tanto. Temo que pase eso con Yui, pero intentaré mantener la esperanza.**_

 _ **Incluso si hace un poco más de dos años era fanático de ese tipo de historias, hoy en día difícilmente puedo leer cómodamente un fic de traición. Lo intento, de veras lo intento, pero solo leer un capítulo de ese tipo de historias es suficiente para que la abandone y no vuelva a leerla en lo que me queda de vida. No es por el hecho en sí ni cómo se arregla, sino más bien la ejecución para que avance la trama. ¿Realmente mis personajes queridos tienen una voluntad tan debil?: Eso es lo que siempre pienso. ¨Traicionar¨ a un amigo no es algo que puedas decidir en el calor del momento o pensándolo de forma rápida. Tiene que haber un proceso largo para deliberarlo si quieres hacerlo creible. Elegir algo así nunca es facil, pero cuando lo haces, es porque llegaste a una conclusión. Pensaste en qué pasaría de hacerlo y aún así lo hiciste, por lo que no es algo que se cambie tan facil como de camiseta.**_

 _ **Eso es lo que me motivo en un comienzo cuando empecé esta idea. Quise retratar que la ¨traición¨ no tiene que ser una en el sentido fanfictionesco de la palabra. Que si esto lo hicieran personas reales, no lo harían sin pensarlo seriamente y, una vez elegido ¨traicionar¨, no cambiar de decisión tan fácilmente. De hecho, y creo que esto no es spoiler, la premisa básica de este fic no es una reconciliación como tal, sino aceptar la conclusión que hubo en la historia canonica de Oregairu en el que el final resultó en una ¨traición¨ para Hachiman e intentar llegar a un tipo de acuerdo sano con ello. Se entenderá mejor cuando publique el tercer capítulo de esta tanda.**_

 _ **Oregairu no tiene ¨traiciones¨ como tal, pero es un topico que de seguro todos conocen si te metes en el mundillo y lees fics de los fandoms más populares, donde es más frecuente.**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que me he puesto algo amargado ahí, así que solo vamos con los comentarios, que quiero descansar un poco.**_

 _ **Este es el comienzo de otra mini-saga. La llamo ¡la saga dramatica!**_

 _ **... Qué bueno soy poniendo nombres, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Cronos21Zeus: Me asuste por un segundo, ¿sabes?**_

 _ **En fin, de ser posible, preferiría que no las leyeras. Estoy orgulloso de lo que conseguí con mi fic de Doki Doki, pero pecaba de contar demasiados spoilers que luego terminaban siendo falsos. Si solo lees la historia, creo que encontrarás una que al menos tiene pies y cabeza pese a que cada capítulo agrega datos nuevos al Lore. Aún así, hay cosas que debo arreglar para contar una historia en condiciones. De Plan Maestro sólo diré que lo único que vale es la escena de la matanza entre el protagonista y unos pobres bastardos. Planeo actualizarlo el 7 de Julio, pero de momento no creo que debas leerlo. Sólo estoy poniendo las bases para lo que será en el futuro.**_

 _ **... Y no es como si la trama fuera una excusa para hacer batallas, ¡no señor! ¡Yo tengo principios!**_

 _ **... ¿Qué me miras?**_

 _ **Me averguenza admitir que sólo ahora estoy considerando leer Rechiceros (que me imagino es de magia por el titulo). Lo siento por ello. He mejorado en cuanto al dialogo comparado con otros trabajos, donde casi ni había pese a escribir capítulos con media de 5.000 palabras que escalaron a 10.000, pero sé que puedo mejorar. Gracias por la recomendación pero... ¿sabes si se puede descargar por internet? Vivo en Argentina, así que no puedo gastar mucho en un libro con la economía actual.**_

 _ **Sí, lo sé. Volverse un emo es un pre-requisito cuando escribes un fic de este tipo. No me molesta historias donde el prota se vuelva frío, pero quería alejarme todo lo posible de los fics convencionales, así que estuve pensando mucho sobre qué actitud darle. Al final, ¨Quonolimba Kalumba!¨, un fic de DxD, me dio la idea final de hacia donde llevarlo. Pese a que la idea de hacerlo ya la tenía, digamos que ese fic me dio un idea de hacia dónde quería llegar, además de muchas otras ideas para futuros fics... Aunque muchas de esas ideas son más bien sacadas de forma indirecta.**_

 _ **Aprecio que digas/escribas eso. Sabes, siempre tengo ese temor de que cuando actualice una historia, tenga a todos mis lectores lanzándome mierda, diciendo que esto es horrible y demás cosas malas. Sé que es estúpido, pero es algo que uso para no dejar que unos cuantos halagos se me suban a la cabeza, y por tanto, estancarme, lo que equivale a no mejorar.**_

 _ **Incluso con toda esa palabrería, ¡gracias por los halagos! Los aprecio bastante.**_

 _ **¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que no se entiende si se lee dialogo o monólogo? Lo único que se me ocurre es que te refieras a que uso [-] en lugar de [¨¨] en mis textos. Sé que así es más dificil de distinguir, pero me resulta más cómodo simplemente poner una barrita y ya está, en lugar de perder tiempo apretando una tecla más. Sé que es tonto, pero es la razón por la que, incluso si sé que muchos lo prefieren de otra forma, no voy a cambiarlo. Sobre los errores, los releo, pero en general es de forma rápida, como siempre suelo hacer cuando leo fanfics, por lo que siempre me terminó dejando algunos errores de lado. Perdón por eso.**_

 _ **Esperemos que esta historia no pierda su calidad y fracase. Aunque nunca fue algo tan bestia como desechar 7.000 palabras, si llegue a tirar proyectos que me entusiasmaban que llegaban a tener 3.000 como máximo. Sé que eso no parece mucho, pero me ocurrió con 30 PROYECTOS, además de durar esta etapa MÁS DE UN AÑO. Sé lo que se siente. Te lo dice alguien que hasta hace un año ni siquiera terminaba un capítulo antes de reescribirlo o empezar algo totalmente distinto... Mayormente de Pokémon porque era/soy un puto fanboy.**_

 _ **Lenovouser254: Oh, aquí tenemos uno que aprecia la comedia que doy. Lo siento, amigo, pero al menos por tres o cuatro capítulo, no habrá tanto humor como antes. De hecho, al dejar de escribir humor por tanto tiempo, temo que la calidad de la parte chistosa decaiga un poco. Aquí no se nota tanto a mi parecer, creo, ya que anote las bromas que usé aquí desde Abril, pero te darás cuenta en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Personalmente no creo que mi humor sea el mejor, la verdad. Además, yo soy de escribir cosas serias, así que no te sorprendas si la calidad de los gags baja bastante con cada capítulo. De hecho, como pequeño spoiler, el capítulo 6 es el que menos bromas tiene, siendo bastante serio y con muchas explicaciones. Este tipo de premisas, aunque bastante desaprovechadas en muchos casos de otros fandoms, creo que si se hace bien, puedes sacar algo bastante interesante. No sé si es correcto decir que lo llevo bien, ya que eso fue la ¨presentación¨. A partir de ahora y en los otros dos se decidirá si la historia realmente puede ser catalogada de ¨bien desarrollada¨, y aún así creo que es demasiado pronto. La puedo cagar de muchas formas en el futuro xD.**_

 _ **Confío bastante en mi ortografía, aunque sé que no es perfecta. Cuando tenga tiempo, tendré que corregir errores que pasé por alto. No son muchos, para mi suerte, pero me chirria bastante.**_

 _ **Hachiman es el mayor reto aquí, siendo que a diferencia de todos mis demás protagonistas, es el único que ya tiene una personalidad definida. Aunque no lo parezca, considero a este Hachiman una variación de la del canon. Más concretamente a partir del volumen 12 pero con algunos eventos alterados. Llamarlo un ¨descenso a la locura¨ me parece un poco exagerado, aunque no vas mal encaminado.**_

 _ **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior y espero que este no te haya decepcionado. Prometo que el siguiente tendrá de verdad cosas buenas... desde mi punto de vista, claro está.**_

 _ **PD: Como dije: No me molesta leer comentarios largos, aunque es un problema tener que contestarlos. Aún así, es irónico que digas eso cuando fuiste el usuario que dejó el comentario más corto. (No estoy contando al Guest de la misma forma, por cierto)**_

 _ **Además, ¿le pides perdón por usar muchas ¨que´s¨ al tipo que termina agregue ¨mente¨ a todo? xD.**_

 _ **Guest: Gracias por la felicitación. Contestaré tus peticiones en orden: Si. Garantizado. No estoy seguro. ¿Qué razón lógica hay para lo último?**_

 _ **Gracias por tu tiempo y espero verte otra vez.**_

 _ **Clipsus: A ver, a ver... Realmente te superaste esta vez, hermano. ¿Quieres que mis pobres dedos sufran? En fin, vamos allá.**_

 _ **Respeto totalmente tu opinión sobre Hayama, ya que las razones por las que lo odian son justificables hasta cierto punto, pero al menos quiero intentar ¨defenderlo¨.**_

 _ **1 - La difamación de Tobe: Esta es la principal defensa que he visto usar a muchos cuando hablan de que Hayama es una mierda, y sí, es verdad, pero hay matices en el personaje. Para empezar, hay que tener en cuenta una simple cuestión: Hayama es el opuesto a Hikigaya. No solo en apariencia, máscara, personalidad y relaciones sociales, asi como posición economica, sino en filosofias. Mientras Hachiman anhela encontrar una relación genuina, sin mentiras, donde puedan entenderse mutuamente, Hayama prefiere el ¨status quo¨. Mantiene las apariencias entre sus amigos no solo porque es un bastardo que quiere verlos sufrir, sino porque tiene miedo de lo que pasará si descubren algo ¨genuino¨ en uno de ellos. Su dinamica general impide que haya opiniones o acciones diferentes a lo usual, algo que Miura confirma indirectamente, al contarnos que Ebina era bastante diferente cuando no estaba en grupo con los demás y su reacción ante las palabras de Yumiko fueron ¨bastante frías¨.**_

 _ **Hayama, muy en el fondo, es igual a Hikigaya: Teme perder aquello que aprecia e intentan protegerlo a toda costa, incluso si Hachiman quiere negar esa afirmación durante gran parte de la novela. La mentalidad de Hayama con sus amigos es ¨quiero ayudarlos, pero si intento hacerlo, ¿tal vez los aleje de mí al no ser lo que ellos esperan?¨. También es muy parecido a Hachiman en el sentido de que ambos quieren algo más, pero se niegan a hacerlo por temor... Bueno, Hachiman lo hace al final, algo que los diferencia de manera fundamental: Hachiman si se atrevió a intentarlo. Por eso Hayato admite que ¨perdió ante él¨. Porque se atrevió a hacer algo que él no.**_

 _ **La gran conversación que tuvieron en el volumen 7 (que los mendigos y estúpidos gionistas de Zoku se saltearon en gran parte), demuestran que si Hayato no actúo en nada más que ser un pasivo, se debe a su propio temor de que las cosas cambien, y por ende, se pierdan. Por eso no hace nada para ayudar a Tobe: Porque teme que, al hacerlo, pierda todo lo que aprecia.**_

 _ **Si, de las dos formas Hayama termina siendo un egoísta, ¿pero no crees que esta forma de encararlo hace que al menos pueda generar algo de simpatía? Es la ejemplificación del ¨Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo¨ por excelencia.**_

 _ **2 - La confesión de Tobe: Con semejante biblia que me mandé al comienzo, en el Punto 1, no creo que haga falta alargarme de más. Sólo daré algunos apuntes. Aunque nunca se dice explicitamente que Ebina le pidiera ayuda a Hayama, es algo que el propio Hachiman piensa y toma como realidad. Sé que puedes pensar que simplemente Hachiman se equivocó y malinterpretó todo, pero yo pienso que pudo haber sido una manera inteligente de Wataru Watari para dejar eso en claro sin necesidad de que uno de los dos lo dijera fuera de contexto. Con ese simple dialogo mental, estableció a Hayama y Ebina en los puntos requeridos sin necesidad de que uno de los dos viniera para explicarlo de forma totalmente fuera de lugar. Y además, en ningún momento Hayama hizo mucho para confabular en su contra. Lo más que llegó a hacer fue lanzarle indirectas a Tobe de que no era el momento apropiado. No creo que decirle lo que uno piensa sea confabular exactamente.**_

 _ **3 - Miura en general: Tal vez con el que muchos se quedan a simple vista, razón por la que creo el HachixYumi es tan popular, pero tiene sus razones, como todo. Creo que algo que debemos establecer es que, si bien es cierto que Hayama en cierto modo usa a sus amigos, tampoco creo que sea un ser del averno. Píensalo: ¿Por qué ellos? Hayama es el más popular de la escuela, algo que queda claro. Podría conseguirse meter en cualquier otro grupo y ser el líder, justo como ahora. No hay nada en especial en ellos, asi que ¿por qué? La respuesta, una vez más, se muestra perfectamente en el volumen 7. Hayama le dice abiertamente a Hikigaya que teme perder lo que tiene, una razón valida para afirmar que aprecia a ESE GRUPO. Que no quiere meterse en otro porque, para él, ellos son sus amigos. Esto se valida cuando Hachiman le dice que aquello no tiene futuro. Se enoja porque precisamente está insultando lo que es preciado para él.**_

 _ **Hayama aprecia a Miura Yumiko, y la está usando descaradamente. ¿Pero crees que él no siente nada por eso? Como establecí antes, Hayama desea algo más ¨genuino¨, pero teme que si intenta alcanzarlo, perderá todo lo que le importa. Él no quiere usar a Miura. No quiero decir que no quiera usarla porque la ama en un sentido romantico, sino porque odia que esté manipulando a una amiga querida. El verdadero Hayama, como bien vio Hachiman, es un tipo bastante más serio, directo y no muy amistoso, que se siente inferior a Hikigaya porque él avanzó mientras se quedó atrás. No sé si Hayama busca exactamente la misma ¨cosa genuina¨ que Hikigaya, pero si es seguro de que deseaba avanzar, pero que al final desistió por cobardía.**_

 _ **Ese es el punto: Hayama es un cobarde. Teme salirse de su zona de confort porque le asusta lo que pueda venirle a la cara y, en su lugar, decide callar, deseando mantener las cosas felices lo más posible, porque siente que llegará el inevitable día en que todo terminará. A mis ojos, lo hace un personaje igual o incluso más humano que el propio Hachiman, pese a que el último me gusta mucho más.**_

 _ **4 - Sagami, Yui, Orimato + Relleno y pensamientos finales: Puede que sea difícil de creer, pero Hayama llegó a querer ser amigo de Hikigaya luego de los eventos con Tobe en el volumen 2. Desde luego que no habría funcionado una amistad con pensamientos tan dispares sobre las relaciones, pero Hayama no lo sabía en ese entonces. Llegó a confiar en el plan de Hachiman en el volumen 4 precisamente porque confiaba en él y quería, de algún modo, acercarsele. Esto se entiende porque fue en el volumen 4 que Hachiman empezó a usar sus tan famosos ¨metodos más eficientes¨ en la serie. Hayama se sorprende desagradablemente de los resultados, pero aún así intenta defenderlo. En el volumen 6 fue cuando finalmente comprende que su plan en el Campamento de Verano no fue sólo una y ya está, sino que respondía a una ideología opuesta a la suya. Pero aún así, indirectamente, quería ayudar a la imagen de Hikigaya al impedir que vaya más lejos e incluso defendiéndolo cuando Tobe se mete con él luego del concierto. Que Hayama detuviera a Hikigaya no tiene nada que ver con ¨no puedes hacer lo que yo no¨, sino un intento desesperado de ¨salvar¨ a un posible ¨amigo¨.**_

 _ **Lo de Yui se aplica perfectamente a lo que dije antes: Hayama teme tomar un bando porque si lo hace, entonces hay división, y si hay división, entonces perderá todo lo que tiene, lo que equivale a quedarse solo. Al igual que Hachiman, Hayama no quiere estar solo. La diferencia radica en cómo enfrentar dicho dilema.**_

 _ **Con Kaori y Chika estás en lo correcto, ya que a partir del volumen 7 Hayato empezó a odiar a Hachiman, solo que aún no se daba cuenta y quería sentir empatía por él. Lo único que debo rebatirte es sobre el orgullo. Dime, ¿acaso este perfil viene de una persona orgullosa, segura de si misma y de sus capacidades? Hayama es inseguro en extremo, razón por la que se quería probar frente a Hikigaya. Además, aunque se generó el germen del odio hacia nuestro cínico favorito como un pensamiento subconsciente, incluso así, él quería mantener una relación amigable con Hikigaya, así fuera de mera cortesía, cosa que él no correspondió, lo que frustró más a Hayato.**_

 _ **... No sé tú, pero a mí me parece que Hikigaya es quien se siente superior en esta extraña relación, con él vanagloriándose en no ser como Hayama, mientras él mismo quiere demostrar que no perderá ante el otro.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mira, he escrito una barbaridad y aún voy por la mitad del comentario, por lo que sólo daré una opinión rápida de dichos fics que mencionaste.**_

 _ **Me rindo. Tú ganas. Estoy levantando la bandera blanca.**_

 _ **El fic de Hayato y Yukino teniendo una relación falsa me lo leí y me gustó. Una lástima que se dejara abandonado.**_

 _ **El de Haruno y en el que Hachiman es llamado ¨Demon¨ los conozco bien. Son del mismo autor, por cierto. Lo curioso es que parece que su autor, que tenía historias muy populares en el fandom, de repente borró su cuenta, historias y desapareció de la faz de fanfiction. Es una pena, porque pensaba echarle un vistaso a Demon y al que tiene de titulo la palabra MC (no me atrevo a escribir el nombre completo). Lo dejé colgado en el capítulo 4 y jamás lo terminé. Una pena.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres más?! ¡¿ACASO NO TIENES COMPASIÓN?!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Estoy muerto... Mis dedos me están matando. Agradezcan que ya tengo otros dos capítulos, porque de otra forma no toco esta historia en tres meses.**_

 _ **En fin. Acabemos con esto.**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo: ¡22 de Junio! (¡20 de Junio si llegamos a los 5/6 comentarios de usuarios/guest diferentes!)**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Autoconvencimiento**

 **Ca** **pít** **ulo 5: Y al s** **ép** **timo d** **ía** **, Dios dict** **ó** **que los padres nunca entender** **án** **a sus hijos**

* * *

 **{Parte 1}**

 _Querida escuela innecesaria y poco apreciada por su servidor, aunque tengo unas cuantiosas ganas de criticar c_ _ómo_ _puede moldear a los j_ _apon_ _eses del mañana que nos conducirán a una espiral de decadencia que ya no se puede controlar ni intentándolo (cosa que nunca han hecho, por cierto) o c_ _óm_ _o nos dan lecciones sobre temas in_ _út_ _iles, véase el inglés, que al final no nos servir_ _án_ _ni para cuando hablemos con un extranjero, pues siempre les insistiremos que hablen nuestro idioma. Ni quiero hablar de cuando estemos siendo explotados por nuestros jefes que solo tienen esos puestos porque es un veterano, que es un eufemismo para decir un fosil del siglo pasado. Nuestras relación con el exterior no podría estar más fría debido a nuestras estúpidas maneras de ver las cosas, por cierto. Pese a que intentan que nos abramos, siempre nos hacemos de rogar. ¡Nosotros somos una amante así de cruel!_

 _Pero volviendo a quejarme de sus lecciones con argumentos que no apreciarán, creo que debo dar un ejemplo conciso o mandarán mis palabras al trasero de Jaimico. Lo que quiero decir es que sí, aprendemos incesantemente ingl_ _és_ _de manera casi religiosa junto con el acondicionamiento físico, ¿_ _pero cu_ _án_ _tos de sus estudiantes usarán estas habilidades en el futuro o siquiera le interese explotarlas después de que ya no es obligatorio? Es muy dif_ _íc_ _il encontrar a un japon_ _és_ _que sepa el ingl_ _és_ _b_ _ás_ _ico. Ni quieren hablar de las habilidades físicas, ¿verdad, millones de Salary-Mans de este mugroso país?_

 _Pero como dije, no planeo echarles sus defectos en la cara._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _... Ups. Se me chispoteó. Jeje~._

 _En fin, ahora ustedes quieren que escriba unas p_ _ági_ _nas sobre mis maravillosos sacos de mierda atrofiados que son conocidos como ¨mamá y papá¨, ¡pero no demasiadas, o el profesor te manda la bronca del siglo por hacerle leer de m_ _ás_ _! Además de, claro, ser todo lo respetuoso que pueda más un 1000%... y eso es lo que har_ _ía ¡_ _pero no puedo traicionar la relación tan estrecha y divertida que hemos construido en estos años! ¡¿Cómo podría destruir todo eso?!_ _¡_ _No, ¿cómo podr_ _ía_ _llamarme Hikigaya Hachiman sin darles un informe con mi propio toque personal que tanto les encanta?!_ _¡_ _Nuestra relaci_ _ón_ _no funcionar_ _ía_ _de otra forma, así que paren de intentarlo, tontitos~!_

 _¡Bueno, ahora vamos allá!_

 _¡_ _En primera, hablemos del patriarca de esta casa, el motivo por el que no somos amigos de los vecinos ni nos quieren mirar fijamente a los ojos porque temen que les robemos su alma, mi querídisimo viejo de mierda! S_ _é_ _que todo el que me ve no puede evitar recalcar mis ojos espeluznantes,_ _¡_ _pero deben saber que mi querido viejo de mierda los tiene a_ _ún_ _peor que yo! Cuando me llevó una vez al parque, su mirada hizo llorar a los otros ni_ _ño_ _s con un mínimo contacto, lo que sumado a su ropa intimidante (si a eso le llamas vestirse a la moda gringa de la época oscura llamada peligrosamente ¨los 90¨),_ _¡_ _les hizo creer que era un Yakuza y a m_ _í_ _como me etiquetaron como su hijo que será un futuro se_ _ño_ _r problemas y causa de verguenza para todos los japoneses, así en plan sin presiones!_

 _Aunque el viejo no coment_ _ó_ _sobre ello jamás, nunca más pisamos dicha plaza, respondiendo con un ligero sonrojo cada vez que le preguntaba por qué. ¡Mi padre Yakuza no tiene derecho a verse tan lindo!_

 _A partir de entonces, mi madre tuvo que hacerlo, y así lo hizo... unas tres veces porque Komachi-chan._

 _Es un sujeto que parece duro,_ _¡_ _pero no te dejes enga_ _ña_ _r, que es un blando que hace a uno preguntarse qu_ _é diantres_ _hace Emiya Shirou disfrazado de Kiritsugu si te tiene la suficiente confianza o cariño! (cosa que no pasa conmigo, por cierto)_ _¡_ _Aparentemente, en su juventud se la pas_ _aba_ _salvando a personas (en especial chicas porque Ichibumi debía empezar en algún lado antes de escribir ese desastre que es HihgSchool DxD) de todos sus problemas por esa mierda de ¨sentirse mejor consigo mismo¨._ _¡_ _Incluso lo hace a d_ _ía_ _de hoy, aunque con menos frecuencia!_ _¡_ _La cantidad de_ _¨tías honorarías¨_ _que tengo har_ _ía_ _n que Zaimokuza escribiera unas buenas pseudo-novelas ecchi y harem con la cara de Ebina leyendo esas aberraciones que llama_ _novelas de calidad¨!_

 _... Espera._ _¿_ _Acaso en realidad lo vi desde el punto de vista equivocado?_ _¡¿_ _Tal vez no soy yo el importante en esta tr_ _ág_ _ica historia escolar con densidad para confundir a los lectores, sino que es mi padre Kamijou Touma-Type que trae un nuevo tipo de densidad, y con esto siendo un harem ge_ _né_ _rico despu_ _és_ _de su inminente cancelaci_ _ón_ _?!_ _¡_ _Por eso todos siempre me comparan con mi viejo! ¡Ambos tenemos maderas de protagonistas, conmigo siendo mucho mejor!_

 _¡_ _Es elemental, mi querido Wattson!_

 _... Ugh. No se preocupen, que acabo de golpearme por usar esa referencia de una manera tan horrible. Lamento mucho que tengan que leer eso porque no tengo borrador... Lo lamento un poco... Casi... Ni un poco... Y tengo borrador, pero esta en mi mochila y se merecen un castigo por llamarme tanto la atención últimamente. ¡En nuestra relación debe haber algo llamado espacio personal, muchas gracias!_

 _... Bueno, creo que ahora viene mi madre, la mujer que me trajo a este mundo solo para sufrir. Físicamente se ve en sus veinte pese a estar ya en su cuarenta, con una cara relajada y afable a ojos de los tontos en el mundo exterior, pero que en interiores demuestra su verdadera personalidad, que es la de una tipa con serios problemas que le hacen querer controlar todo. No parece aceptar mi manera de ver el mundo y constantemente tiene un favoritismo por Komachi hasta un punto enfermizo. Digo, para lo único que me habla es para quejarse de todo lo que hago o querer controlar mi pensamiento._ _¡_ _Incluso llego a echarme de la casa para deshacerme de m_ _í!_ _¡_ _Me dio mucho dinero e insisti_ _ó_ _en que fuera con mis_ _amigos_ _solo para sufrir, sin ninguna duda!_

 _... Eso es todo..._ _¿_ _Qu_ _é?_ _¿_ _Esperaban m_ _ás_ _? No sean codiciosos._

-... No está bien...- Quiero escribir algo muy gracioso y que deje a todos los maestros de Sobu escupiendo espuma de la rabia, pero no lo consigo. Ni siquiera estoy de humor para mantener esta personalidad de personaje burlón al que nada le afecta. Supongo que debo enfocarlo completamente en los defectos de la escuela y Japón, ¿eh? Es bastante básico y poco imaginativo, ¡pero me niego a no dar algo de calidad en nuestra relación! ¡Ahora mismo me pondré a escribir!

...

...

...

Estoy en blanco.

Mierda, ¡¿por qué tenían que insultar al Cafe MAXX esas perras frígidas?! ¡Por su culpa perdí el control y ahora todo el mundo me está molestando, por lo que ahora no puedo entrar en mi modo troll de internet! ¡¿No se suponía que ahora todos debían dejarme en paz?! ¡Yukinoshita, todo es culpa de Yukinoshita! ¡Ella siempre tiene que ver en todo lo malo que me pasa a mí, incluso si ella no lo sabe o no tiene nada que ver!

¡Mierda!

 **¡** **PAMMM!**

-¡Ack!- Supongo que querer patear la pared no fue mi idea más brillante, pensándolo en retrospectiva. Con torpeza me siento en mi cama e intento aliviar mi dolor pasándome la mano por mi dedo gordo, el más afectado. Mientras lo hago, creo que podría ir viendo cuáles termos pueden retener bien la temperatura por más de una hora. Esas perras no verán lo que les golpeó porque planeo dejarlas ciegas.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto, Hachiman?- La voz de mi madre se escuchó por mi cuarto. Su tono era demandante, pero no demasiado brusco. Parece que mi pequeño teatro le interrumpió su tiempo para descansar. Ahora que se tomaron sus vacaciones obligadas por la empresa, probablemente espera pasarlo en paz. Debería ser un buen hijo y disculparme, comprendiendo su situación.

-¡Qué te importa, bruja!- O también puedo ser Hikigaya Hachiman.

-¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE, INGRATO?!

-¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE, MADRE DE MIERDA! ¡MIS ASUNTOS SON MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE TU MIERDA DE YOGA RARA!

-¡TE ESTOY HACIENDO LA CENA!

-¡CUANDO LE PONES TOMATES, ESA YA NO ES MI CENA, SINO LA DEL GATO!

-¡NO LE DARÁS DE NUEVO TU COMIDA A KAMAKURA! ¡TUVIMOS QUE OPERARLO!

-¡UNA MUESTRA DE QUE LOS TOMATES SON LA PIZZA CON PIÑA VERSIÓN OP!

-¡LA PIZZA TIENE TOMATES!

-¡NO EN MI GUARDIA! ¿POR QUÉ NO USAS ESA MIERDA PARA HACERLE CREER A LA GENTE QUE TIENES PECHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSsssssssssss- ¡No se vale! ¡Las madres no pueden golpear a sus hijos en el estómago y hacerlos caer por falta de aire! Maltrato infantil aquí. ¡¿Dónde está la puta trabajadora social cuando la necesitas?!

-¿Qué me dijiste, Hachiman? Creo que no te escuche muy bien. Tal vez me equivoqué.- Mujer, no puedes agarrarme del pelo y levantarme con tal facilidad más esa mirada que promete muerte como si esto fuera un shonen de la era de las Tres Marias. ¡No está bien! ¡Ni siquiera Hiratsuka-sensei fue tan lejos! Además, ¿por qué ahora me miras como si fuera un pedazo de basura, eh? ¿Acaso finalmente demuestras tus verdaderos colores, aspirante fallida a Yamato Nadeshiko?

-...

-¿Y bien? Te estoy esperando, Hachiman.

-... Goku es mejor que VegetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-¡Joder, mujer, golpeaste a mi Hachi-Junior, mi único orgullo!- ... Se atrevió a golpearme en la entrepierna. ¡¿Desde cuando las mamas tienen el derecho de golpear a sus hijos en pleno siglo 21?! ¡¿Por qué no aplican los occidentales su tan llamada ¨revolución¨ al maltrato infantil?! ¡¿Acaso no piensan en las necesidades de su aún desconocido futuro Dios de este nuevo mundo libre de tomates?!

-Hachiman, no has escuchado nada sobre no decir cosas que hieren a mi yo adolescente, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? Perdona, me perdí después del ¨bla, bla, cosas que pasaron hace un siglo, bla, bla¨ que imagino seguía de un *Cof* juventud perdida hace un siglo*Cof*, pero no sin un intermedio de *Co-de senos caídos. Y sí, me escuchaste bien. No intenté ocultarlo. Tus diminutos senos están caídos- Mi único y noble fin es hacer que a mi querida madre le salgan arrugas de la pura rabia... Verla sacar espuma no era lo que esperaba, pero tampoco es un mal resultado. ¡¿Quién me da cinco?!

 **¡PLAFFF!**

Ahh~. Realmente eres una idiota, ¿eh, madre de mierda? ¡Se supone que debes chocar mano con mano, no mano con cara jodidamente hermosa pero poco apreciada! ¡¿Acaso no les enseñaron eso en la escuela a la que fuiste con tu amigo, el hombre cavernario, mientras estudiabas las increíbles maravillas del fuego junto a los monigotes feos?! En serio, ¿por qué me miras de esa forma, con tu horrible cara de cuasi adolescente roja de ira, con ojos brillosos de la furia que intentas esconder de mí porque no me crees digno de mirarlos? ¡¿ES ESO?! ¡¿ME CREES POCA COSA SOLO POR NO SEGUIR LO QUE ¨TÚ CREES QUE ES MEJOR PARA MÍ¨?!

¡JAJAJAJA! ¡QUE RISA! ¡QUE BUENA BROMA ME ESTÁS CONTANDO! ¡NO IMPORTA QUE CARAS RARAS HAGAS, NO LLEGARÁS A MÍ! ¡¿CREES QUE ESO ES SUFICIENTE?! ¡HE CONVIVIDO CON YUKINOSHITA _BITCHES_ YUKINO, ASÍ QUE PUEDO AGUANTAR LO QUE SEA, POR LO QUE DEJA TU ACTO! ¡DEJA DE QUERER METERME MIEDO! ¡DEJA DE QUERER CONTROLARME!

 **¡DEJA DE MENOSPRECIÁRME!**

-La comida la terminé yo, cielo, así que ven a comer.- Una tercera voz se metió en nuestro actual enfrentamiento entre mi madre de mierda y su hijo que siempre estuvo a la sombra de su hermanita querida (notese mi sarcasmo). El hombre, el Big Boss, el Macho Cabrío, el Chuck Norris que pierde contra Bruce Lee y pasa a ser Bruce Lee porque le ganó a Chuck Norris. Su nombre no es importante y se ha perdido en los anales de la historia... Claramente no es como si él se llamara igual que yo y mi verdadero nombre fuera Hachiman Junior porque Patata... No, claro que no. Eso sería absurdo.

... ¿Qué estás pensando, sospechando de mí, tu espejo a este mundo increíble, maravilloso, hermoso, glorioso y toda la mierda que te quiere vender Haruhi y la pandilla del misterio?

El hombre pasa a mirarme a mí como si yo no valiera nada. Claramente no me intimida el hombre y me estoy inventando estas cosas para quedar bien al darles la ilusión de que estoy temeroso por un motivo totalmente justificable... No. Claro que no... -Tú también ven, Hachiman. Y por favor deja de provocar a tu madre, que se esforzó mucho para preparar la comida.- Oh, cierto. Aparentemente, Komachi decidió descansar de las tareas del hogar mientras mis benefactores estén en casa, por lo que ahora les toca a mis padres cocinar cuando claramente ninguno aquí confía en mí.

Hum. Pensándolo bien, mi familia no para de romper los roles de género, ¿eh? Tal vez yo sea un revolucionario (inserte aquí acento ruso porque esa mierda de que la escritura no tiene límites es el mayor timo de la historia después del 3D en el cine)

Mi madre se quedó sentada con la cabeza gacha, algo que me asombra, pues nunca me di cuenta de que se había agachado para quedarse a la misma altura que yo hasta ahora. Y pensándolo en frío, ¿cuando abrió la puerta para darme ese golpe en el estómago? Que yo recuerde, mientras decía esa frase 100% Real No Fake Full HD 4K, sé que la puerta estaba cerrada. ¿Acaso mi madre es en secreto una heroína con poderes especiales que fue salvada por mi padre de un malvado espíritu que intentaba poseerla? Eso explicaría algunas cosas, como porque se cancelaría una obra así si el prota elige a la peor heroína posible.

... Mierda, Zaimokuza. ¿Por qué tuviste que pegarme tu yo otaco? ¡Se supone que lo deje y que no serán mis días del futuro pasado!

... ¿Qué? Me gustan los X-Men. Demándenme.

 _ **¡Te demando por 1.000.000!**_

¡Tú cállate!

 _ ***¡Perfect K.O.!**_

Ahh~. Se siente bien liberar frustraciones.

Sin perder tiempo, me levanto y me largo de mi habitación, siguiendo a mi padre e ignorando a mi mierda de madre, que no tarda en seguirme. Aunque no le veo la cara, sé que está furiosa, si es que mi escalofrío es una advertencia. Volteó a mirarla y veo que ella rápidamente intenta esconder la mirada mientras se sopla la nariz cual toro. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Me estás queriendo explotar la cabeza con el pensamiento! ¡¿Cuál otra razón hay?!

¡Mira, estás escondiendo tu cara mientras te salen sudor de los ojos! ¡Eres una bruja sin sentimientos, pero mientes horrible!

 **{Parte 2}**

La cena en una casa con una familia típica suele ser un lugar de reunión en donde el hombre y la mujer se establecieron con su peor es nada junto a sus dos bendiciones luego de un largo día en sus respectivas actividades. La mascota estará haciendo su fiel ritual de comer su comida en paz mientras ignora a todo lo que le rodea y la meteorologa sin futuro dicta el clima para los próximos días de fondo, sin nadie en la casa prestandole verdadera atención. La familia, en pleno acto de convivencia, hablará de su día con ánimo, en un intento de bajar la tensión del cuerpo, o simplemente disfrutarán de la paz que trae el silencio.

 _ **¡Ja! ¡Y yo voy y me lo creo!**_

 _ **Same bod-**_

Eso, por supuesto, no ocurrió, ¿pero a que habría estado de puta madre que reproduciera el audio en ese preciso momento? Pero en fin, el señor meme antes de película llamado Sherk lo ilustró bastante bien. Ese mito/cliché asqueroso del cine/anime/novela/música/programas de tv/caricaturas/lo que sea/estoy cansado de dar ejemplos es un chiste viviente, irrealizable en la vida real, o al menos lo es en la realidad que me tocó vivir. La cena en la familia Hikigaya nunca cumplió con los requisitos para llamarse cliché. Mis padres casi nunca llegaban a tiempo para cenar, por lo que al final Komachi y yo teníamos que cenar solos. Y antes de que nos acercáramos, creanme que era un velatorio. La tensión era tal que se podía cortar con un hilo.

Uno creería que ahora, con nuestros padres presentes, se aliviaría esa tensión, pero nop. Solo se ha puesto una diferente cubierta para el mismo libro de mierda, solo que ahora con el doble de participantes. Mi mendiga madre, en todo su esplendor, comía sin preocuparse de nada en el mundo, como si nadie aquí mereciera su atención. La puta siempre ha sido demasiado orgullosa para ser tan poca cosa, la verdad. Lo único que tiene de remarcable es que es el sinónimo de una MILF, con su cuerpo de adolescente pese a estar cerca de la mediana edad. Pero incluso ese único logro suyo pasa a ser un motivo de trauma para mí cuando ella fue a mi salón un día y ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS se nos quedaron viendo. Fue peor cuando supieron su edad.

Muchas mamas me sobornaron con golosinas ese día para que les cuente su secreto... Nunca he vuelto a ver a una mujer adulta normal de la misma manera...

Hum. Espera. ¿En qué momento dejé de ser un personaje cómico y pase a decir que mi madre está para tirarsela? Por dios, creo que debo ver a un psicólogo cuanto antes.

Mi jodida hermanita menor Komachi era la viva imagen de la puta mayor en este cuento. Parece que come normalmente, ¡pero no me engañas, hermanita! ¡Tu estratagema tiene tantos agujeros como el final de Games of Thrones y más fealdad que el Titan _FUCKING_ Colosal en _FUCKING_ 3- _FUCKING-_ D!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **¡FUCKING!**_

El único tesoro que Gilgamesh no puede tener (lease entre líneas que es mi papito querido) estaba tranquilo comiendo, ignorante de las artimañas de estas dos brujas que se creen damiselas. Su rostro estaba estoico de forma casi perfecta, demostrando que incluso si le molestara esta situación, sabía esconderlo de tal forma que a ojos de un tercero bien normie parecería ignorante del mundo que le rodea, o directamente que no le importa, no pareciendo tener sentimientos por nada ni nadie.

Ahhh~. ¿No es hermoso? ¡Él es todo lo que quiero ser... menos en lo de ser un esclavo corporativo, claro está!

Todos estamos en un silencio que no parece poder romperse, y eso está muy bien para mí. Si nadie habla, nadie me hable, y si nadie me habla, nada me hace enojar.

Um. ¿Cuántas veces puedo decir nada antes de cansarme? A ver...

Nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, **nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nad-**

-Cállate de una vez, basura de hermano.- Yo resoplé ante esas palabras.

-Deja de cagarte en mi felicidad, hermana de mierda, que ya bastante tiempo tengo aguantando tus estupideces sociales como para que encima arruines mi juego mental.

-Dejó de ser un juego mental cuando empezaste a murmurarlo, hikkikomori.

 **-** Aún si me estoy quemando con ácido en pleno reactor núclear, no deben importante mis asuntos, Kusumachi.

-Por favor, no me hagas recordar el dulce sueño que tuve anoche.

-Oh, ¿tú también lo haces? Qué casualidad. En mi sueño estaba toda la familia. Padre y madre estaban atados a una silla mientras yo me reía como un desquiciado. Había un grupo de gordos que te pusieron en cuatro patas para llenarte todos tus agujeros con sus grandes, negros y duros pen-

 **¡PLAFFF!**

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO DE TU HERMANA, ENFERMO?!

-¡ELLA COMENZÓ!

-...*Sniff*

-¡OH, POR FAVOR, NO FINJAS QUE TE AFECTÓ, MALDITA PUTA!

 **¡PLAFFFF!**

-¡¿DIJISTE ¨M-M-MALDITA PUTA¨?!

-¿Acaso tartamudeé?

 **¡PLAFFFFFFFF!**

-¡LO HACES MAL, MADRE DE MIERDA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBE SER MANO CON MANO, NO MANO CON ROSTRO JODIDAMENTE HERMOSO PERO POCO APRECIADO!

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ME ESTÁS DICIENDO, HACHIMAN?! ¡NO TIENE NINGÚN SENTIDO!

-¡LO TIENE TOTALMENTE! ¡DAS LOS CINCO MAL!

-¿Dar los cinco?... ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA TE DARÍA LOS CINCO?!

-Ah, no sé... ¿Tal vez por hacer un buen trabajo al humillar a mis enemigos?

 **¡SPLAFFF!**

-¡Mierda, que lo estás haciendo mal, puta! ¿Acaso no entiendes que así no se hace? ¿Acaso debo enseñarte? ¡¿Acaso debo ser el sensei estricto como en esos juegos eróticos que haces con padre?!

-¡¿D-D-D-D-DISCULPA?!

-Yup. Tu disculpa es aceptada, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir, ¿capish~?

 **¡SPLAFFFF!**

 **-¡¿PERO ES QUE ERES SORDA O QUIERES METERTE CONMIGO?! ¡¿ES ESO?! ¡¿TE QUIERES METER CONMIGO?! ¡¿ME ESTÁS ENFRENTANDO FINALMENTE?! ¡¿AL FIN DEMUESTRAS QUE ERES UNA PUTA SIN CORAZÓN QUE NUNCA ME QUISO?! ¡PUES PR-**

-Suficiente.

-...

-...

-...

... Y por eso, señores, es que este hombre recibe el título del Patriarca. El verdadero Patriarca y no esa mierda de Saint Seiya, por cierto. Vivimos en un Patriarcado.

... Lo sé. Embravecí a muchos guerreros de la justicia social. Creanme... Lo sé...

-Hitomi, ve a nuestro cuarto y tranquilízate un momento, que estás hecha un desastre.- Wow, ahora que le miro mejor, mi madre de mierda realmente está hecha un desastre, con su cabello corto revuelto, su ropa fuera de posición, con tanto sus ojos como sus mejillas rojas de la ira, junto con una respiración laboriosa y... ¿brillo en las mejillas? ¡¿Acaso mi madre está por lanzar un Hakuryuu no Hoko?! ¡Mierda, ¿por qué no me dijeron que entrenó con Sting?!

Mi madre, pese a que tenía unas inmensas ganas de lincharme ahí mismo a juzgar por como temblaba mientras me miraba, al final obedeció al Sumo Pontífice y se largó con la cola entre las patas. Luego, nuestro Dios y Señor al que veneramos, nos miró a sus dos extensiones de su vida como si fuera nuestro dueño, que lo es, y pronunció. -Komachi, termina de comer y luego acompáñame, que compraremos helado.- La niñita, conociendo su lugar, asintió. -Y Hachiman... ve a tu habitación. Estás sin cenar.

Espera, espera, espera, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿A tu hijita le digo unas palabras crueles pero ciertas y recibe helado, mientras que a mí me golpeó una loca como cinco veces, pero tengo que irme a mi cuarto sin comer? ¡Blasfemia! ¡¿Qué pasó, mi Dios?! ¡Tú antes eras chevere, como Ryan Reynolds! ¡Ahora has caído tan bajo como Jonny Deep (¿se escribía así?)! ¡Ya verás, te prometo que te lo echaré en tu hermosa y seductora cara...!

-... ¿Qué esperas?

... ¡Mañana, lo haré mañana sin falta! ¡Es una promesa!

Y cual Leonidas avanzando hacia su muerte en 300, acepté mi sacrificio con humildad, pero no con menos orgullo. Yo seré un mártir a la altura de los grandes. Mi nombre será recordado y venerado por el resto de la historia humana como el hombre que tenía nombre de Dios...

... Ni yo me entiendo, la verdad.

Cuando subí el último escalón, escuché un pequeño ruido discordante en la lejanía. Curioso y con ganas de ver a mi padre devastado cual Light Yagami al final de Death Note por no seguir sus órdenes (cosa que realmente pasó una vez, pese a que él quiera hacérmelo olvidar), avancé hasta llegar a la habitación de mis padres.

Con un impulso que no entiendo, abrí la puerta lo más despacio posible, no queriendo que quien fuera el que hiciera ese ruido se alertase. Hum. ¿Tal vez sea un ladrón o la mascota secreta de la fusión entre Shinji Ikari junto a Yukiteru Amano, mezclado con un poco de Hachikyuji y aderezado con el dúo imparable de RamRem llamada Komachi?

Uh. ¿Qué será~? ¿Qué será~?

Abrí la puerta y vi lo que pasaba...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Cerré la puerta y avancé hacia mi habitación.

-Jejeje... Qué gracioso.- En serio, si no fuera tan inteligente, de seguro hubiera pensado algo estúpido, sacando conclusiones estúpidas y yendo a hacer acciones aún más estúpidas. ¡Pero yo no caeré! ¡¿Lo oyeron, Dioses Rom-Com?! ¡No me harán participar en algo extraño de nuevo! ¡Ya tuve suficiente con el año pasado!

... Pero aún así, qué convincente. Me tuviste por un momento, madre de mierda.

Casi creí que estabas llorando mientras veías una foto mía de hace unos años que no debería existir, porque nunca te importé para empezar.

 **{Parte 3}**

 _¿Por qué...?_

 _¡¿Por qué todos mis compañeros son malos conmigo?! ¡Se supone que hoy debía ser un buen día, uno donde finalmente podría hacer amigos y llevarme bien con los demás! ¡Debía ser así! ¡Entonces, ¿por qué no salió como yo quería?! ¡¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo?! ¡¿Por qué, si hoy debería ser mi mejor día?!_

 _¡Todos es por culpa de mis ojos! ¡Sí, estos ojos tienen la culpa de todo! ¡Son una maldición!_

 **No. No lo son. Son un recordatorio de que la gente solo ve lo exterior, que nunca podrán ver que lo que hacen está mal. No podemos confiar en la gente, Hachiman.**

 **Has bien y aprendelo de una vez. Te ahorrarás mucho sufrimiento.**

 _... No..._

 **...**

 _S-s-sólo debo ser positivo, sí... ¡Sí, si mantengo la frente en alto, seguro que habrá alguien que quiera ser mi amigo! ¡Los chicos quieren hacerse amigos de alguien fuerte, ¿verdad?! ¡Entonces no debo llorar! ¡Yo bebo leche y solo duermo con Bun-Bun, así que soy un niño grande!_

 **Eres un idiota, Hachiman.**

 _S-sí me esfuerzo lo suficiente, yo..._

 **Tu voluntad es y siempre fue débil. Esperaste a un milagro que nunca llegó ¿porque sabes qué? Dios no existe, e incluso si lo hiciera, probablemente es un sádico que ama vernos sufrir.**

 _¡Tal vez si intento aprender sobre lo que está de moda, me puedan incluir en sus charlas!_

 **Eso no pasará... Yo ya he visto cómo terminará.**

 _¡Será increíble!_

 **Mocoso ignorante... ¿De verdad creíste en todo eso? ¿Que si lo intentábamos lo suficiente, mágicamente el mundo nos premiaría con cientos de amigos? ¿Creíste que la gente era buena y serían ¨mejores amiguitos por siempre¨ como si esto fuera un show infantil...?**

 _Ahora, ¿qué está de moda que no sea Pretty Cure? ¿Tal vez Pokémon?_

 **Cuando hables de eso, se reirán de ti y te tratarán como al friki de la clase. Ahí tendrás un trauma con la palabra hikkikomori y comenzarás a obsesionarte con ser un Chuunbyou. De ahí en adelante no tendrás más oportunidades, pero seguirás intentándolo hasta el final...**

 **... Qué desperdicio. ¿Por qué no abriste los ojos antes?**

 _Finalmente estoy en casa. Me pregunto ¿Kaa-san y Tou-san estarán en casa? Es un poco tarde y ellos dijeron que llegarían temprano por cosas que dijeron ¨no podía entender¨... Um~~. ¿Por qué me tratan como si fuera un niño? ¡Yo ya he crecido! Ya ves, ahora cuando veo un cuervo gigante, ¡sólo me voy corriendo en lugar de correr y gritar! ¡A que soy un niño grande, ¿eh?! ¡Dentro de poco dejarán de darme miedo las tormentas y los tomates!_

 _¡Pero no hay que pensar en cosas malas, que hoy es 8 de Agosto!_

 _Avancé hasta estar frente a la puerta, agarré la llave que tenía en mi bolsillo secreto en la corbata del uniforme que cambié por una exactamente igual (¡que práctico soy!) y entré a casa luego de unos mec-meca-caminso. Ugh. ¿Cómo se decía esa palabra?_

 _¡Da igual, no hay que traer la escuela a casa! ¡Eso no hace un niño popular! ¡Eso me enseñó un manga muy interesante que estoy leyendo!_

 _De repente, obtuve una gran sensación de alegría. ¡Hoy no todo fue malo! ¡Saqué una puntuación perfecta en japonés e historia! ¡El único en todo el año hasta ahora! ¡Hasta esa profesora malvada me sonrió y felicitó delante de toda la clase!_

 _¡Ah, qué verguenza~~! ¡Pero ahora les demostré que no soy un inútil! ¡Puedo hacer que me pidan ayuda para sacar buenas notas y yo poder acercarme a ellos! ¡Un plan infalible!_

 **No es un plan siquiera. Básicamente estás diciendo que te convertirás en ese chico que es usado cuando quieren algo e ignorando en cuanto lo consiguen. Es la nemesis de las relaciones duraderas que tanto buscabas, Hachiman. Ni siquiera Hayama Hayato fue más falso que esa mierda que anunciabas con orgullo. Hasta él se habría asqueado de ti.**

 _Escuchó ruidos en la sala de estar. Al ver el suelo, reconozco que sólo hay un par de tacones negros que parecen más caros que mi Game Boy Color. No hay duda de quién está haciendo ruidos. Ojalá pudiera contárselo a Tou-san primero, ¡pero también es bueno que Kaa-san sepa de mis buenas notas! ¡Seguro que estará orgullosa de mí... finalmente!_

 **... Iluso.**

 _Avanzó con cierta velocidad hacia la sala de estar, notando como la televisión está prendida en el canal de noticias. ¡Sólo Kaa-san vería algo tan aburrido fuera de la hora de comer!_

 **Sin importar lo que hagas, nada cambiará.**

 _Veo a la figura de Kaa-san desde atrás. ¡Está vestida muy elegante! ¿Vamos a ir a comer a algún lado? ¡¿Tal vez estaban esperándome para salir a comer por este día tan especial?!_

 _S-s-s-s-¿Sé acordaron de este día?_

 _Una gran sonrisa se formó en mi cara._

 _Mi corazón latía de la emoción pura y dulce que es la felicidad._

 _ **...**_

 _Yo le hablé._

 _-¡Kaa-san!_

 _Y recibí una mirada que no era de amor, cariño, felicidad o incluso gusto._

 **Maldito idiota... ¡Eres un maldito idiota, Hachiman!**

 _-Oh, eres tú.- Luego de decir eso, ella se volteó totalmente._

 _¿E-eh?_

 **¡¿Esperabas en serio que esa vez sería diferente?! ¡Pues no lo fue!**

 **¡Ni esa, ni la siguiente o la siguiente a esa! ¡Siempre fue lo mismo!**

 _-Saldré a una reunión importante de la compañía y el tema de la ¨fiesta¨ es moda occidental algo reveladora de actrices jóvenes... Ugh. Jodido viejo verde que tengo por jefe e idiotas sus compañeros por permitirlo. Ya hasta dejan en claro que sólo aplica a las mujeres. Casi parece que somos entretenimiento.- Ya-ya veo. Por eso se vistió de manera e-elegante y l-linda._

 **¡¿Acaso no lo notas, Hachiman?! ¡Ella te ignoró totalmente luego de las primeras palabras! ¡¿Entiendes que para ella nunca fuiste una prioridad?! ¡¿Que puso a su trabajo y a Komachi por encima de ti?! ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto en darte cuenta?!**

 _-¿Y T-t-t-tou-s-san y K-koma-achi-chan?- ¿E-eh? ¿Por qué mi voz tiembla? ¿Por qué me pican los ojos? ¿A-a-acaso quiero llorar?_

 _¡No! ¡Yo soy un niño grande! ¡LOS NIÑOS GRANDES NO LLORAN!_

 _-Godou-san llevo a Komachi con la abuela y no volverán hasta mañana. Ella se siente un poco mal desde que su ex-esposo murió y fueron a darle ánimos. Tu prima Kirino vendrá a cuidarte hasta que vuelva... No me esperes dormido, que me diste muchos dolores de cabeza la otra noche._

 _-¡Kaa-san!_

 _-¿Qué quieres?_

 _¡Q-q-qué frío!_

 **¿Esperabas otra cosa de ella? Vamos, sabes que eso no va a pasar.**

 **Todavía estás a tiempo. Desiste de hablar y al menos te esperará un poco de menos sufrimiento.**

 _-Y-y-yo... L-la verdad-d es que h-hoy l-l-l-a maestra me dio mis notas ¡y saq-_

 _-Olvídalo._

 _¿Eh?_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Siempre tardas tanto en hablar y nunca es importante. Lo siento, Hachi, pero mamá no puede perder tiempo._

 _¿¨No puede perder tiempo¨?_

 _-Ya hice la comida y Kirino vendrá en unos minutos. Pórtate bien y no le des dolores de cabeza a tu pobre prima, ¿sí?_

 _-P-pero..._

 _-Adios._

 _Y Kaa-san cerró la puerta..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **... Te entiendo, Hachiman. Cree cuando te digo que yo te entiendo.**_

 _ **Tú buscabas constantemente la aceptación de los demás. Te obsesionaste hasta tal punto que no eras más que un parásito deseoso de tener vínculos con las personas.**_

 _ **Entiendo lo que es buscar lazos afectivos con los demás. He probado el sabor y te vuelves adicto a él con bastante facilidad. Quieres más, más, más y más, hasta que llenes esa necesidad que jamás terminará.**_

 _ **Eras un niño normal, con deseos normales.**_

 _ **Entiendo y comprendo tu pensamiento.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _-... Kaa-san..._

 _ **¡PERO ESO ESTÁ MAL!**_

 _ **¡ESTUVISTE MAL TODO EL TIEMPO, HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN!**_

 _Apreté con fuerza mi mochila, donde guardaba mis notas, entre ellas, mis dos 10._

 _De repente, ya no tienen mucho valor._

 _ **¨Tener amigos¨, ¨ser popular¨, ¨recibir amor¨, ¨no estar solo¨: ¡TODO ESO ES INALCANZABLE PARA NOSOTROS! ¡LO FUE DESDE UN INICIO Y LO SERÁ HASTA EL FINAL! ¡HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN NO TIENE PERMITIDO DISFRUTAR DE LA VIDA!**_

 _ **¡CREERTE IMPORTANTE, QUE LOS DEMÁS TE VALORAN, QUE QUIEREN CONOCERTE: TODO ESO NO ES MÁS QUE ENGAÑOS Y MANIPULACIONES PARA NOSOTROS! ¡NO HAY GENTE QUE REALMENTE TE VALORE POR QUIÉN ERES, SINO POR LO QUE PUEDES DAR! ¡EN ESTE MUNDO SÓLO HAY FUERTES Y DÉBILES, CON NOSOTROS SIENDO LOS MÁS BAJOS, LA BASURA ENTRE LA BASURA!**_

 _Yo..._

 _Y-yo..._

 _-Yo no voy a llorar... Soy un niño grande. Los niños grandes no lloran. Bun-Bun me dio ánimos, ¡así que no le defraudaré!_

 _*Snif* *Snif*_

 _-S-soy un n-niño grande. Los niñ*snif*os grandes no deben llorar. L-llorar es para l-los débiles._

 _... ¿Dónde está Bun-Bun? ¡Bun-Bun me animará! ¡Siempre lo hace!_

 **¡LAMENTABLE! ¡NO TIENES PERMITIDO LLORAR, HACHIMAN! ¡MOSTRAR DEBILIDAD ES EXPONERTE, Y SI TE EXPONES, ENTONCES TODO EL MUNDO TE ATACARÁ! ¡NO PUEDES CONFIAR EN NADIE! ¡NADIE QUIERE CONFIAR EN TI! ¡HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN SOLO PUEDE CONFIAR EN HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN!**

 **¡NO TE RELACIONES CON LA GENTE, PORQUE CORRES EL RIESGO DE CAER EN LA PEOR DE LAS ADICCIONES!**

 **¡NO TE INTERESES POR SUS VIDAS, PORQUE ESO HARÁ QUE MANCHEN TU VISIÓN ÚNICA DE LA REALIDAD: LA ÚNICA EN LA QUE PUEDES CONFIAR!**

 _Creí que se acordarían de este día..._

 **¡NO DEJES QUE LA GENTE SE EXPRESE ABIERTAMENTE CONTIGO, PORQUE ESO TERMINA GENERANDO UN VÍNCULO Y HARÁS QUE DICHA PERSONA TE IMPORTE, EL MAYOR VENENO PARA HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN!**

 **¡NO TE ABRAS CON LA GENTE, PORQUE LES EXPONDRÁS TUS DEBILIDADES QUE USARÁN EN TU CONTRA APENAS LES DES UNA OPORTUNIDAD!**

 _No esperaba algo grandioso, pero... me habría gustado aunque sea un... -Feliz cumpleaños, Hachiman..._

 **Esto es muy simple, así que... ¡¿PORQUE TARDASTE TANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Te diré por qué:**

 **¡ERES DÉBIL!**

...

...

...

...

Los sueños son bastante extraños, ¿verdad? Más del tipo pesadilla. Este tipo de sueños pueden hacerte despertar de golpe o quitarte el sueño casi al instante.

Desde luego, a un ente superior como yo solo le basta convencerse de que nada de eso fue real y ¡poom! de vuelta a dormir mis buenas ocho horas de descanso.

Hoy no es la excepción, pero...

... Tal vez es hora de que Bun-Bun y yo recordemos buenos tiempos. Así de generoso soy con el conejito estropeado.

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Okay... Como prometí, aquí traje el capítulo 5/6 de esta historia...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **¿Hay alguien que llegó hasta el final?**_

 _ **No mentiré: Estoy asustado de la reacción que generará este capítulo. Por un lado, pienso que es mi obra maestra en cuanto a la combinación de drama/humor en esta historia. Toqué un tema que pocas veces suelo ver en este fandom, y generalmente las pocas que sí lo tratan lo hacen... Bueno, si nadie sabe decir un nombre, es porque fallaron en ser recordadas.**_

 _ **La trama de ¨Hachiman odia a sus padres por su trato de niño¨ suena cliché y, hasta cierto punto, demuestra la cadencia de una ¨trama original¨ y es venido a menos por los ¨criticos de calidad¨ que están en todos los fandoms, mayormente el de inglés. Yo pienso que cualquier trama hecha de buena manera puede dar algo sumamente interesante y hasta emotivo de leer. No considero que el cliché sea malo en sí. Siempre que lo sepas usar, hasta da la impresión de que ¨se salió del molde¨, tal como pasó con Oregairu.**_

 _ **Pero claro... No sé si lo hice bien. Estoy asustado y pensando en que cuando publique esto, habrá comentarios mordaces que ¨esto es una mierda¨ de mil formas diferentes mientras baja el numero de seguidores y favoritos. Hasta pensé en cambiar algunas cosas para hacerlo más ¨reconocible¨, pero al final no pude. Incluso si al releerlo sé que no es perfecto, estoy orgulloso de lo que escribí con una vaga idea.**_

 _ **La trama con la madre de Hachiman tendrá un por qué y un uso en la trama, así no sea el que ustedes esperan. Ya sé cómo quiero terminarlo y los personajes que voy a usar, que dicho sea de paso, excluye a bastantes miembros del cast original. Toda esa mierda que solté sobre ¨desarrollar a los secundarios¨ y ¨hay más puntos de vista¨ pueden ir tirándola a la basura. Esa es la viva imagen de por qué decidí ya no hablar de cosas futuras de la trama.**_

 _ **... Pero espera un momento... ¿Acaso no estoy hacien-**_

 _ **... Vayamos a los comentarios, que quiero hacerlo corto.**_

 _ **Kakashi-ANBU01: Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia hasta ahora y espero de corazón que este capítulo no te haya mandado a leer cualquier cosa menos esta. Sí, yo pensaba que nunca ha existido un autor que tenga Hachiman de esta forma antes de esta historia, pero recientemente leí una que parece seguir un camino similar. Sólo vi el primer capítulo, asi que no estoy seguro de si solo me lo habré imaginado o no.**_

 _ **Kawasaki... Ella tendrá su rol en esta historia, pero no esperes que sea una protagonista. Ya tengo preparada otra historia en donde ella ocupará un mejor papel. Si todo sale bien y según al plan, la verás en tres capítulos.**_

 _ **Cronos21Zeus: Si, entiendo ese sentimiento. A mí me pasaba cada vez que Second Chance, una historia de Pokémon que seguía hace un tiempo, sacaba un nuevo capítulo. Recuerdo que, cuando no tenía internet, una vez salí de mi casa a las 22:00 directo a una fabrica para ver si había sacado un nuevo capítulo, cosa que había hecho. ¡Fui el idiota más feliz del barrio!. Sí... Era un idiota adolescente en ese entonces... Aunque no sé si soy diferente ahora.**_

 _ **Entiendo. Gracias por los datos de los libros de Terry. De momento ando ocupado en mis ratos libres escribiendo mucho. Entre este fic, el nuevo de Doki Doki, el viejo de Doki Doki y con el de Undertale volviendo a mi cabeza cada rato, no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarle a la lectura. Ahora escribo más de lo que leo.**_

 _ **El humor es tal vez lo que más me cuesta en mis escritos. Soy un autor que siempre intenta tomar sus trabajos en serio, que eso para mí equivale a meter mucho argumento, cosas bien densas y dar la impresión de ser maduro... O también pretencioso. Elige la que más te guste. Intento meterle ganas a los chistes, pero muchas veces siento que podrían salir mejores, lo cual me desanima.**_

 _ **Y sí, leí tus reviews en tu historia en inglés y se lo toman un poco demasiado en serio. Que vale, entiendo que fanfiction tiene reglas de escrituras y que leer algo escrito de mala manera te dan ganas de golpear algo, ¿pero tanto solo por no diferenciar entre ¨él y ella¨? He visto muchísimos fics populares que tienen una ortografía de un chimpancé, pero salvo los más ¨serios¨, la mayoría de su público lo pasaba por alto. Ahí no sucede lo mismo. Casi todos los autores tienen que tener un mínimo de calidad en su escritura o no les lee nadie. Incluso las peores escritas se traducen de forma casi perfecta con internet. Supongo que tiene que ver con que ahí esto se toma más en serio. He visto a autores grandes siendo capaces de ganar buen dinero por donaciones, ¡y hasta incluso sacar mercancía!**_

 _ **... Dios, ¿por qué nací en Argentina?**_

 _ **Aprecio el cumplido sobre mi escritura. Estos tres capítulos los hice al mismo tiempo, por lo que seguramente tenga la misma calidad. No leí tu historia de Oregairu principalmente porque el resumen no dice mucho. Tengo esa idea de que tratará de one-shots pastelosos de la relación entre Hachiman y Miura, pero no puedo afirmarlo. ¿Podrías decirme de qué va? Actualmente apenas encuentro tiempo para leer fanfiction fuera de fics cortos o nuevos que solo tienen un capítulo. Luego del 7 de Julio recién estaré libre en teoría. Me gustaría saber antes de lo que trata de la mano de su autor.**_

 _ **Una pena lo de ese usuario, que a mi parecer al menos tenía premisas muy buenas. La historia del MC me sigue pareciendo una idea increíble que usaré en un futuro bien lejano, cuando acabe la mayoría de mis proyectos. La de Daemon nunca me la leí, así que no puedo opinar. La de traición... ¿Era ¨Alone Togheter¨ o algo escrito así? Me leí el primer capítulo y me gustó, pero nunca lo continué desde entonces. Me hubiera gustado saber qué seguía.**_

 _ **Sí, yo también he notado que cada tanto algunos borran sus historias en este fandom. Recuerdo que había una que me llamó bastante la atención en su momento, cuando recién entré en el fandom. No me acuerdo del nombre en inglés, pero sé que el titulo en español era ¨El Lobo Solitario Altruista de Sobu¨ o algo así. Era seguramente un Emiya Shirou maquillado para parecerse un Hikigaya Hachiman, pero me encanta esa combinación. El autor creo que solo borró esa historia y nada más. Ojalá supiera por qué lo hizo. Digo, si no recuerdo mal, tenía más de cien seguidores como mínimo.**_

 _ **Un saludo y suerte con tus proyectos. Espero que esto te haya gustado.**_

 _ **BrandonXD: ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **rojo19: Gracias a ti por dejar un comentario. Espero que esto haya cumplido tus expectativas y no te haya alejado del fic. ¡Un saludo!**_

 _ **Guest: ¡De nada! Aunque no entendí muy bien lo que quisiste decir. (Mendigo traductor de mierda).**_

 _ **nightocore 000: ¡Pues no esperes más! ¿Ha valido la pena?**_

 _ **A Latinomerican Guy: (En serio, hombre, tu nick se me complica. Escribí ¨Latinoamerican¨, ¨Lationmerica¨ y ¨Latinonerican¨ unas cuantas veces)**_

 _ **Creeme. Cuando empecé este proyecto, yo tampoco lo pensé. Y como pequeño spoiler, te aseguro que esto va a más y no parará si mantengo mi plan, que soy muy bueno haciéndolo xD.**_

 _ **Aún así, no parece que te desagrade. ¡Punto para mí! Espero que esto no te haya parecido demasiado.**_

 _ **Debiste verme antes de esta historia. Si los primeros capítulos te parecieron una charla entre cadete y general, antes eran dos Siris que intentaban emular una conversación... y fallando miserablemente.**_

 _ **¿Sabes? Originalmente planee esta historia para separarse totalmente de mis trabajos anteriores, y eso incluía el misterio/intriga. Visto todo lo que he escrito y he planeado, me da la impresión de que probablemente mi inclinación siempre estuvo en el misterio/intriga. No es normal que cada historia que hago, por más diferente que sea en premisa/serie, siga el mismo patrón.**_

 _ **Y cuando miro mis futuras ideas, esa idea se refuerza.**_

 _ **Sí, es una falla mía explicarme de más. Traté de retenerlo con este fic, pero se ve que al final explotó cual volcán. Una disculpa por ello, más al saber que tal vez no sea la última vez que pase... De hecho, ¿no acabo de hacer lo mis-**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **S-Sobre algo creepy, no estoy seguro de a qué te refieres. Si es algo asqueroso, pues vete decepcionando. Si es algo referente a la locura de Hachiman... Mejor lo dejo ahí por si las moscas. No quiero volver a hacer lo mismo.**_

 _ **Me gustaría saber por qué fracasaron esas historias, siendo que me parecieron premisas tan atractivas. Además de que el usuario escribía bien y te daba lo que fuiste a buscar (caso MC en los primeros cuatro capítulos). ¿Decirlo por interno se refiere a PM? Perdona si parece una pregunta estúpida, pero no suelo entender bien ese tipo de ¨jerga¨.**_

 _ **... Ahhh~~~. Soné como mi abuelo. Mierda.**_

 _ **pablo: ¡Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?!**_

 _ **killer hollow: Sí, se siente bien volver a fanfiction. Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione, que es sin duda el más movido de lo que voy escribiendo/tengo planeados hasta ahora. Muchas cosas no se explicaron, pero tranquilo, que llegará su momento.**_

 _ **Osmar25: Estoy agradecido por ese ¿cumplido? Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y no te hayas decepcionado.**_

 _ **Sobre Hachiman y Komachi no diré nada, ya que es un punto muy importante en la trama (No por nada Komachi está entre los protagonistas en el resumen). Incluso si muchas cosas cambiaron, la idea general de la relación entre Hachiman y su hermana es algo que siempre mantuve más o menos ¨puro¨.**_

 _ **Lo que puedo decirte, fuera de spoilers, es que para Hachiman, Komachi es la persona más importante en su vida junto con Yukino. Para Komachi, su hermano es, sin duda, la persona que más le marcó, ya sea de buena o mala manera. Es imposible para Hachiman ser indiferente con ella, igual que con Yukino. No digo que es imposible, pero no puedes comparar a Hayama, Haruno, Yumiko o las mismas Yui e Iroha con esas dos. No hay punto de comparación.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡eso fue todo!**_

 _ **Ahora, veo que hemos llegado a la meta de los 10 comentarios (maldita sea yo y mi bocota de Lobo Feroz frente a Caperucita Roja), y soy un tipo de palabra, ¡así que felicidades! ¡Tendrán otro capítulo! ¡Siíiiiiiiii!**_

 _ **Sí... Es increíble... Si... Si... Mierda, ¿no puedo desca-**_

 _ **¡Bueno! No puedo prometerles una fecha exacta, pero lo más probable es que sea antes de que termine el mes a más tardar. El nuevo capítulo de mi fic ¨Recordando lo que debería ser olvidado¨, que me tomó casi dos semanas en terminar, ¡ya está completo! Ahora sólo terminaré un capítulo para ¨Sin escapatoria¨ ¡y me pondré a trabajar en el nuevo capítulo!**_

 _ **... En serio, ¿cuando puedo de-**_

 _ **¡Sin más que decir, me despido!**_

 _ **¡Adiós!**_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Autoconvencimiento**

 **Capítulo 6: Incluso después del final, no es como si tuviera una conclusión**

* * *

 **Parte 1**

Hubo una vez una persona que dijo: ¨Humanidad¨ es el nombre de un animal que no puede encontrar plenitud sin lastimar a su misma especie en el proceso. Y aunque esto puede sonar como una frase cool cliché para quedar bien, con el tiempo he pensado en varios ejemplos que demuestran esta filosofía de vida. No muchas, pero sí algo cuantiosas.

Supongamos que quieres comprar pan de melón y vas a la tienda con tu madre contenta de que un vago como tú que está leyendo esto quiera salir a la calle por propia voluntad. Llegas a la tienda y resulta que estás de suerte, porque sólo queda uno. Entonces ves que una chica linda y un tipo tan lamentable como tú entran en la tienda, ambos preguntando por el pan de melón con mucha emoción, demostrando que lo quieren mucho más que tú. Ellos no te han visto, así que es el momento oportuno para agarrarlo, pagarlo y salir de la tienda.

De este escenario hipotético se pueden sacar varias conclusiones. Si, por ejemplo, decidas esconder el pan de melón de la vista de esos dos, pagas lo que tienes que pagar porque es Rating T y no puedo enseñar cosas moralmente cuestionables y te vas tan tranquilo como viniste, mientras escuchas a los dos quejarse de su infortunio. Ahora has perjudicado a dos personas por tus deseos egoístas y no harás nada para evitarlo. Por supuesto, muchos me dirán que no es así, que no se sentirán bien al hacer eso, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Ya llegaremos a eso.

Ahora pensemos en otra posible conclusión. Resulta que tú eres un hombre perfectamente heterosexual que está ansiado de compartir un pequeño momento agradable que no sea familiar, así que decides ofrecerle el pan de melón a ella, ¡quién lo acepta con una emoción que hace a uno creer que esto es un anime donde hay una Minorin de bajos estándares! ¡Incluso mejor, ella acepta seguir hablando contigo, haciendo que te emociones de las cosas ecchi que podrían darse entre ustedes... en Neverland, lugar del quiero y no puedo porque no pasará!

Pero espera un segundo: ¿Qué pasó con el otro pobre tipo tan lamentable como tú? ¿Acaso él no importa? ¿No tiene sentimientos por el pan de melón tan grande como la chica? Entonces, ¿qué te haría escoger a la chica por sobre el chico?

Simple y llano interés es la respuesta correcta.

Con la chica tienes la ¨oportunidad¨ de ligarte con ella porque hombre, pensamiento y pene siempre van de la mano: así lo dicta la ciencia... de lo absurdo. En cambio, ¿qué podrías conseguir del chico? ¿Un agradecimiento? ¿Una charla amistosa/incómoda para compensarte? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Nacerá una gran amistad de ese pequeño gesto? ¿Obtendrás un nuevo amigo que te acompañe en estos días oscuros?

La respuesta es no. Cuando decimos que es ¨tan lamentable como tú¨, sabemos que será igual de reticente a interactuar que tú si nadie empieza la conversación. Además, ambos son Virgocuevanos, por lo que siempre tendrás de excusa que él te haría lo mismo si pudiera para decirte que hiciste lo correcto. Pese a que si ese gesto salía bien se podría empezar una relación fuerte nacida del miedo a no estar solo, tú escogiste la opción superficial. La de hablar con una chica a la que difícilmente volverás a verla tan accesible a ti. No deja de ser amable. Si es amable contigo, entonces lo será con el resto.

¿Crees que eres especial? ¡Ja, menuda broma! ¡Eres igual de lamentable que todos nosotros! ¡La diferencia es qué haces para enfrentarlo!

Claro, luego está el grupito que se siente bien con la desgracia del otro para sentirse superiores. Ese grupo pasaría tranquilamente junto a los dos, mostrando el pan de melón a ambos, para que ellos se sientan terrible cuando vean que tenías el último. Pero ese es el más aburrido y el que no he tenido el placer de conocer por suerte, por lo que vayamos al punto.

¿Qué tienen en común estas tres posibles conclusiones a un problema?: La satisfacción de uno mismo por sobre el resto. Claro, puede que este ejemplo para algunos sea demasiado especifico o poco realista, pero díganme, lectores, ¿en serio nunca han sobre puesto sus propios intereses por sobre el resto? ¿Culpar a alguien más de nuestras faltas, callar cuando sabes que alguien está haciendo maldades o de plano que tienes lo que llamas ¨tuyo¨ por medios ilegales, como robar la luz o el agua al pobre vecino que sí está pagando? ¿Ni siquiera una vez? ¿Acaso eres un ser iluminado? ¿Un Emiya Shirou que no le importa sufrir si es por el otro?

¨Humanidad¨ es el nombre de un animal que no puede encontrar plenitud si lastimar a su misma especie en el proceso... ¿Qué piensas ahora de esa frase?

Pero en fin, ¿qué quiero decir con toda esta charla filosofisticadamente complicada? Y sí, acabo de inventar una palabra para mi nueva sec-digo, religión con buenos fines que sigan los designios del Señor que está allá arriba, mirando desde el segundo piso de una escuela algo privilegiada con sus encantadores ojos llenos de proteínas.

Bueno...

-Por última vez, no sé nada sobre esa perra, así que piérdete, Miura.- Francamente, Miura, ¿acaso crees que puedes conseguir todo lo que quieras intimidando a la gente, como si fuéramos cavernarios? Pues déjame decirte que llevas la ¨ley de la selva¨ a un nuevo nivel. Queridos lectores, ésta es la razón por la que di la lección de hoy. Miura Yumiko ejemplifica y más lo que es lastimar a otros por sus propios intereses. Sí, puede que este daño suyo sea más físico, pero entienden la idea general, ¿verdad?

Espero que sí, porque me acabo de olvidar más de la mitad de esa mierda.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Yui estaba llorando cuando le dijiste que ¨salga de tu camino¨! ¡Algo le debiste hacer para que esté así, por lo que habla! ¡Y SU NOMBRE ES YUI, NO ¨PERRA¨!- Ugh. Miura, ¿puedes por favor soltarme del cuello? Al comienzo no era mucho problema, pero ahora que estás moviéndome siento que me ahogo. Mierda, ¿dónde estás, Hayama? ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Ese corte de niño pijo lo reconocería en cualquier lado!

-Y por eso yo llamo perra a la perra.- Oye, al menos déjame terminar antes sacudirme de nuevo, Reina de Fuego. -Digo, ¿no has notado que es demasiado parecida a un cachorrito? Se pone feliz cuando le prestan atención, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro inconscientemente, mientras se pone triste cuando ve que la ignoran, bajando la cabeza mientras lanza ruiditos. Cuando quiere algo de ti, como comer algo o salir, te agarra del brazo y lo sacude de un lado a otro, justo como lo haría un perro. Oh, y no olvidemos que cuando alguien dice cosas que no entienden, ladea la cabeza de forma algo linda. Por eso la tratan siempre de tonta, ¿verdad?

De repente, Miura se detuvo y cambió cara furiosa habitual que tiene conmigo a una de incertidumbre. Mirando hacia atrás, noté que Ebina, Tobe, Kawasaki y los dos extras también me deslumbran con su expresión de duda francamente estúpida. Los que no estaban metidos directamente en la disputa (véase, los chismosos), estaban pensando seriamente sobre algo. Sobre lo que dije, a juzgar por el hecho de que mi voz fue lo último que se escuchó.

... Espera un momento. ¿Qué pasa con este escenario de duda y revelación? No puedo haber sido el único que pensó en las similitudes, ¿verdad? Definitivamente todos los demás también notaron los rasgos perrunos de Yuigahama Yui, ¿verdad? Oi, Miura, ¿no era que ella es tu ¨mejor amiga¨ y toda esa mierda? Seguramente hayas notado todo esto. No es como si yo le hubiera prestado especial atención a todo lo que hacía esa perra rosada, ¿verdad?

¡¿VERDAD?! ¡NO SOY UN OBSESIVO! ¡ES ALGO BASTANTE OBVIO!

-Bu-bueno... Parece que Hikitani-kun es bastante observador, **¿verdad, Yuigahama-san?**

¿Qué?

Una bomba de efusividad rosada se movió rápidamente hacia el asiento de Yuigahama, su asiento, y se sentó para acto seguido esconder su cara en el escritorio, con sus brazos usados para esconder los posibles huecos.

Miré a Hayama, y cuánto desee que estuviéramos en Star Wars para usar la fuerza de mi pene para penetrar su pecho, sacando el corazón que latirá una vez antes de que lo aplaste con mi pie, demostrándoles a todos mi virilidad.

...

...

...

Dios, estoy enfermo.

-¿Qué pasa, Hikitani-kun? ¿Hay algo mal?

-Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara o te la dejaré peor que Vegeta cuando creyó poder ganarle a Freezer.

-Um... ¿Dr. Slump?

-Te acercaste un poco más que lo usual. Gran trabajo ahí. ¿Estás investigando?

-Es lo que pasa cuando hablas con Yoshiteru-san.

-Ah, sí. Ese gordo ahora tiene amig-¡No, ¿a quién le importa eso?! ¡Dime por qué no interviniste antes de que dijera cosas que no deben ser mencionadas!

-¿De qué estás hablando? Recién llegué con Yuigah-

-¡NO ME ENGAÑES, PSEUDO PARADÍA DE NAMIKAZE MINATO! ¡RECONOZCO TU CORTE DE PELO EN CUALQUIER LUGAR! ¡TIENE MÁS BRILLO QUE LAS VEGAS!

-Ara ara~~. No sabía que también te fijaste mucho en mí. Estoy halagado, pero no puedes mostrar esas cosas en público, Hikitani-kun. La ley lo prohib-

-¡A LA MIERDA LA LEY!

-¡¿EH?!- ¡CÁLLATE UN SEGUNDO, MIURA, QUE TENGO CUENTAS PENDIENTES!

-¡DIME POR QUÉ NO HICISTE NADA!

-¿Por qué? Eso es porque...- De repente Hayama puso una cara falsamente seria mientras se ponía en una pose genial. -Suck, yo soy tu padre...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-... Jeje... Entiendo, entiendo perfectamente. En vez de ¨Luke¨ dijiste ¨Suck¨, que aunque suenen parecido, el segundo significa basura. Y como suena parecido de forma fonetica, la broma es más fuerte... Jeje... Jejeje...

-... Jeje

-Jejejeje.

-Jejejeje.

-Jejejeje.

-Jejejeje.

-Jejejeje.

-Jejejeje.

-Jejejeje.

-Jejejeje.

-Jejejeje.

-Jejejeje.

-Jejejeje.

-Jejejeje.

-Jejejeje.

-Jejejeje.

-Jejejeje.

-Jejejeje.

-Jejeje... Finalmente entiendo.

-¿Entender qué?

-¡QUE QUIERO MATARTE!- ¡Lancé mi puño derecho para romperle unos dientes y...

 **¡PAAAAAM!**

 ***** _ **¡K.O!**_

 _ ***¡Nueva luchadora, Hiratsuka Thunderpuch Shizuka, ha derrotado a Fishman!**_

 _ ***¡Hiratsuka Thunderpuch gana 98 EXP!**_

¡Esperame tantito! ¡¿Cómo puedo dar tan poca experiencia?!

 _ **Bueno, ¿qué crees que pasaría si en Pokémon matas a un bicho del Bosque Verde con Pokémon que le han ganado a Lance?**_

... ¿Es una analogía rebuscada para decir que soy un bicho?

 _ **No culpes al mensajero y más cuando fuiste tú quien lo dijo.**_

 **¡CRAAACCK!**

Oye, se siente bien aplastarte. Eres más terapeutico que una pelota de goma.

-Hikigaya, no sé que mierda estás pensando, pero, por favor, para, que estas incomódandome.

-Exactamente, Hikitan-

 **¡PAAAAAMM!**

-¡HAYATO!- Ver a un Hayama siendo golpeado en el estómago por Hiratsuka-sensei y además de todo verlo caer al piso es una experiencia que solo se vive una vez en la vida. Por primera y única vez, los gritos de Miura son música para mis desdichados oídos que deben escuchar toda la mierda de Komachi-chan. Tobe, Ebina y la pandilla reaccionaron de forma igual, salvo por Yuigahama, que parece no haberse enterado de todo esto.

Ja, vaya amiga eres.

-AMBOS son responsables de todo este escándalo sin control. Lo puedo esperar de Hikigaya, pero nunca creí tener que hacerlo contigo, Hayama. ¿Qué te motivó a hacerlo?- El príncipe azul, por una vez, se quedó sin palabras, quedándose estático en la misma posición. Hum. Probablemente esté muy adolorido por el brutal ataque de la futura sucesora de Kenshiro. A mí me duele como el infierno, pero la práctica hace al maestro, como bien dijo alguien muy famoso.

... ¿Fue Yoda? Sé yo no.

-Sé que esta etapa es muy complicada para ustedes, niños. Especialmente ustedes dos, quienes no paran de tener problemas como si fueran los protagonistas de un shonen. En serio, ¿no han pensado en narrar sus vivencias en formato manga? Les apuesto a que muchos lo adorarán.- Eh, sensei, empezaste bien la frase para quedar genial, pero seguiste hablando y la genialidad murió. Lo siento mucho, sensei, pero tus alumnos no te respetarán con esa mentalidad tan ¨shonen¨ que tienes.

-¿Estás pensando algo grosero, Hikigaya?- ¡Qué miedo! ¡¿Deberías mirar así a tus estudiantes, sensei?! ¡Dominar en base al miedo no es bueno!

-P-p-por supuesto que no.- Nos miramos fijamente, con ella juzgando cada contracción de mi hermosa cara y yo rogando haber subido la Skill ¨Poker Face¨ lo suficiente. Finalmente, y como obra divina del Dios Hélix que alejó al Satanás Domo, ella compró la mentira y tan solo me hizo un gesto con la mano que le harías a un esposo sin remedio o a un tipo muy pesado. ¿Eh? ¿Sensei, me estás considerando como tu esposo? ¡No debes coquetear con un estudiante! ¡Es inmoral!

... Aunque la idea no es del todo mala. Digo, tienes un buen empleo y he mejorado mis habilidades de casa. Tal vez en un par de años...

Mientras pensaba cómo iba a seducir a sensei para mostrarle que un compromiso entre nosotros era un plan a prueba de fallas, noté que varios de nuestros compañeros, principalmente los de la camarilla de Hay-... los de la camarilla popular, miraban entre Yuigahama y yo casi de forma automática, como si al hacerlo se descubriera algo que no sabría definir con certeza. La propia Yuigahama estaba ignorando la clase mientras la oía murmurar algo incomprensible, como se esperaba de ella.

¿Yo? Pues estoy viendo cómo no quedarme dormido en clases mientras copio lo necesario.

A diferencia de Yuigahama, no tengo a nadie a quien pedirle apuntes.

 **Parte 2**

Puede que para los primeros años y algunos de nuestros senpais ya graduados que nunca tuvieron interés en los grados inferiores sea desconocido, pero la camarilla de Hayama Hayato, la más popular del segundo año, sufrió un fuerte cambio de administración. Un cambio que para aquellos suertudos que nunca les prestaron atención será imperceptible, pero los que sabíamos cómo funcionaba la dinámica nos parezca imposible no darle una segunda y tal vez tercera mirada.

La fiesta de graduación del año pasado fue una llena de emociones para la totalidad de Sobu High. Los que no se metieron de lleno en el drama aún así sentían el ambiente tenso por todas las revelaciones que se hicieron en unas pocas horas. Aunque muchos piensen que eso fue repentino, en realidad ocurrió un efecto domino que explotó en esa condenada fiesta.

Te preguntarás qué quiero decir con eso, ¿verdad? Bueno, en primera, alguien, no se sabe quién, descubrió que la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Isshiki Iroha, obtuvo dicha posición debido a un fraude hecho por terceros del que solo se descubrió uno, un tal Zaimokuza Yoshiteru. Pese a que realmente la posición de Isshiki no peligraba gracias a ser la única candidata, sí manchó su reputación. Incluso ahora, ella no se quitó la mancha.

Kawasaki Saki, una chica algo conocida debido a su apariencia de delincuente, aunque no por eso menos hermosa, se le declaró a un tipo desconocido que era la definición de espeluznante y el no cuidado personal. El chico, con sus pelotas grandes bien altas y una cara de pura indiferencia, rechazó la declaración con palabras que, extrañamente, eran suaves, intentando por todos los medios que lo tomara bien. Al final, ella lo hizo, pero ese evento es tema de debate incluso ahora, al conocer quien era ese ¨friki extraño¨.

Sagami Minami, una chica algo popular, fue golpeada brutalmente por un Totsuka Saika, seguramente el niño más afeminado del continente, mientras este hablaba de cómo lastimó a un tal ¨Hachiman¨. Fue parado por las amigas de Sagami y el apuesto príncipe encantador, quien recibió unos cuantos golpes de esos brazos inesperadamente fuertes. Normal para alguien que juega tenis. Sagami y Hayama saben qué ocasionó esto, pero ninguno ha hablado. Totsuka Saika se fue a Tokio al día siguiente, por lo que la causa del incidente permanecerá como un rumor que morirá con el tiempo.

Pero tal vez el más shockeante fue el de Hayama Hayato, el apuesto capitán del equipo de fútbol, ser agredido en pleno público por una Miura Yumiko totalmente liberada de sus cadenas. La chica lloraba y gritaba, recriminándole por ¨usarla para su propio beneficio¨. Cualquier adolescente habría sacado conclusiones de carácter doujinshi, pero para los que sabíamos ver entre líneas, como yo, las palabras tenían otro significado. Uno que hablaba sobre una adolescente dolida que se sentía usada para luego ser desechada en cuanto perdiera su valor.

La en ese entonces camarilla de Hayama no supo cómo tomárselo, quedándose en silencio y viendo todo el show que montaban para el deleite de los que querían sangre, que era una gran mayoría. Ese es un chisme que durará todo este año escolar como mínimo, algo que me divierte en exceso.

Al final, sus patiños actuaron por propia voluntad por una vez y tuvieron la inteligencia de llevar la pelea a otro sitio, alejado de los miradas indiscretas, obviamente para hablar de ello con tranquilidad. Nadie, ni siquiera yo, que me relacioné de primera mano con ellos, supo cómo terminaron las cosas. Es un secreto que todos los miembros de la camarilla popular juraron guardarlo de todo los que le fueran ajenos.

Lo único que se sabe es que lo arreglaron, y ahora actúan como siempre.

¡Ja! ¡Qué ignorantes!

Ellos ya no están actuando...

De alguna forma, lograron llegar a una conclusión medianamente difícil, aunque satisfactoria para ellos.

Mi viejo yo los habría llamado ¨genuinos¨.

Toda la mezcla de esos eventos fue la causa por la que la fiesta de graduación del año pasado probablemente será de las más recordadas por los docentes y alumnos que crecerán hasta contar esto como una anécdota graciosa.

Nadie nunca supo de cómo un chico estúpido hizo todo para que dos chicas fueran felices y fue recompensado con nada más que el vacío. Incluso con todo el esfuerzo invertido, nunca pudo obtener esa única cosa que deseaba de ellas... Eso es, honestamente, lo mejor que le pudo pasar a ese tonto ignorante. El mejor de los finales. La mejor resolución.

Pero no importa... Él ya está muerto.

-Vamos, Yui. No pienses en esa basura que dijo Hikio. Sabes que él siempre suelta esa basura cuando hablas con él.- Espera un momento. ¿Acabas de llamar a mis sabias palabras ¨basura¨? ¡¿Y encima dos veces?! ¡Inconcebible! ¡ Que le corten la cabeza!

-¡Eso! ¡Hikitani-kun no es malo porque quiere! ¡Es solo algo que nace de él! ¡No le hagas mucho caso!- Genial, Tobe. Gran defensa te has montado ahí. Además, ¡¿por qué tienes que gritar tanto?! ¡¿Crees que la gente está bajándole el sonido a la vida con un control mágico?!... Espera, ¿dónde he escuchado esa historia antes?

Hum... ¿De Chris Evans, tal vez?

-P-pero...- Yuigahama, sé una buena chica y cierra tu boca, que estoy pensando en qué pelicula vi esa trama. A ver, recuerdo que había un gag en el que llamaban a un personaje por su apellido... creo.

¡Ayúdame, cerebro!

 **¡McFlai!:** No, y no creo que se escriba así.

 **¡Potter!:** ¡Esa es de fantasía!

 **¡Kakarotto!:** ¡Ni siquiera has acertado en el continente! ¡Además, ese es un nombre!

 **¡Kamina!:** ¡Tampoco!... Aunque ahora sé qué serie ver cuando llegue a casa.

-Si te preocupa que la gente se meta contigo por eso, no te preocupes. ¡No dejaré que nadie se meta con mi amiga!- Bueno, a su modo retorcido de ver las cosas, Miura Yumiko está dando apoyo moral a alguien que le es importante. La antigua Miura, la del año pasado, nunca habría hecho un gesto así por la perra de manera tan directa... Realmente han avanzado.

-¡También cuenta conmigo! ¡No pienso permitir que lastimen a una amiga mía!- Tobe, no te va decir frases geniales. ¿Por qué no dices algo estúpido? -¡Ahora vamos, que tengo hambre!- Ah. Ahí está. Por un momento me asustaste. Casi creí que tenías un cerebro en ese cráneo hueco.

-¡Yui-chan, si se meten contigo, haré que su imagen social se hunda expandiendo chismes falsos sobre ellos!- Ebina Hina ya piensa como toda una reportera. Su padre debe estar orgulloso de ella. Seguramente. Tal vez... ¿Por ahí no?... El hombre tiene mis condolencias.

-¡Yo te ayudaré!

-¡Y yo también!

¿Eh? ¿Quién permitió que los personajes de relleno tengan dialogo? ¡Exijo que linchen al autor!

-Bueno, en caso de que alguien te moleste, puedes contar con mi ayuda.- Y esa es Kawasaki Saki actuando genial sin quererlo.

-Todos estamos aquí para ti, por lo que no dejaremos que la gente se aproveche del desliz estúpido de Hikitani-kun, ¿verdad?- Un asentimiento de todos fue la respuesta.

Hum. Supongo que incluso sin tener el puesto más alto, la camarilla lo trata como a un líder en estos casos. Qué conmovedor.

Pero, Hayama, ¿tenías que llamar a mis palabras ¨desliz estúpido¨? Ósea, eso es lo que es, ¡pero tú no tienes derecho a decirlo!

-Chicos...- Y ahí está la perrita faldera de Yukinoshita actuando como tal. En serio, ¿no puedes tener algo de dignidad? Este acto de debilidad me enferma.

... Cuando creces, no puedes llorar. Llorar significa que eres debil y los demás te lastimarán incluso si no quieren hacerlo.

Ansío ver el día en que todo lo que quieres caiga.

-... Pero no será hoy...- Pronuncié a nadie en particular mientras salía del aula, dejando ese drama barato detrás. Rápidamente sus voces se hicieron ecos, por lo que nunca escuché la respuesta de Yuigahama sin llanto. No debe ser interesante. Seguramente será una respuesta boba y sin sustento, como es habitual en ella.

En serio, ¿por qué hacen alarde de su confianza? ¿Qué no ven que ello les dañará tarde o temprano? Algo ¨genuino¨ a través de otras personas siempre será risible, lento e insatisfactorio. La única manera de llegar a la plenitud sin sufrir es conociéndote a ti mismo, vivir por ti mismo y echar a todo aquel parasito que quiera perturbar tu ascenso.

Esa relación es fuerte ahora, pero al final caerá. Todas caen. Yuigahama Yui es mi yo ignorante del mundo y las personas, creyendo que si ¨lo hablamos bien podremos entender¨. ¡Ja! ¡Basura! Si cientos recorrieron el mismo camino y fracasaron, ¿qué la hace a ella diferente? Es solo una bonita fantasía irrealizable en la vida real.

Todo el esfuerzo será para nada... y si es para nada, ¿entonces para qué hacerlo?

Ahora me ves como el errado, Yuigahama, pero algún día serás como yo. Sólo dale tiempo.

 **Parte 3**

Ahhh~~. Estoy cansado de toda esta mierda que he tenido que soportar últimamente. Haruno, Hayama, Komachi, madre de mierda y ahora Yuigahama Yui: ¿Es que acaso todos se han puesto de acuerdo para cagarme la existencia? En serio, muestren algo de vida más allá de mis pantalones, por favor, que estoy empezando a creer que soy el futuro Rey del Harem. ¡¿Acaso debo empezar a decir ¨Oppai¨ como un descerebrado?!

Sé que trataría a Ddraig mucho mejor que tú, Issei.

Salgo de mi hermoso mundo interior cuando escuchó una voz conocida delante de mí. -¡Bueno, váyanse a reservar un lugar por favor, Haruka, Nanase! ¡Quiero comprar algo de esta máquina!- Bueno, ¿quién lo diría? Parece que no todo te ha ido mal al final, ¿eh? Supongo que debí esperar eso de ti. Siempre fuiste demasiado astuta para mi propio bien. Es natural que engancharas a dos chicas inocentes.

-¡Okay! ¡No tardes mucho, Iroha, que si no esta chica empezará a comer sin ti!- La chica de pelo rojizo natural le dijo aquello con una sonrisa de complicidad hacia la otra, de un color castaño claro, quien a juzgar por sus palabras, probablemente era amante del glorioso artre de comer.

-¡¿EH?! ¡Puedo estar bien sin comer... por un tiempo!- ¿Oh? ¿Acaso esta chica cedió ante una simple mirada? Supongo que están en una fase de dominador-dominado. Totalmente diferente de la relación de la camarilla popular. Puedo verlo bien. Sus ojos quieren decir algo más. Sus risas se sienten artificiales para mis oídos. Estos son una burda imitación de ese otro grupo. Incluso creo que el Club de Servicio tenía más sustento que esto.

-Sí, sí. Bueno, ¡ven pronto, Iroha!- Y con eso, ambas fueron corriendo hacia el comedor, ignorándome completamente, como es obvio. Se ve que mi supuesta fama no era tanto como para reconocerme. Un pequeño regalo en este mundo cruel.

Aún así...

-¿No crees que eso fue demasiado artificial, Isshiki?- Hablé mientras continuaba avanzando. Yo quería un ¡glorioso y símbolo de esperanza que es el Cafe MAXX!, por lo que naturalmente debía acercarme a Isshiki, quien iba al mismo lugar. La chica en cuestión me miró unos segundos antes de volver a mirar el piso un poco sucio de la escuela. Hum. Parece que el piso es de nuevo más interesante que yo.

-El que haya convivido con ustedes, obsesionados con saber la verdadera cara de los demás, no significa que me tuviera que pasar a mí.- En ningún momento ella abandonó su mirar, claramente demostrando que no soy digno de su atención. Bastante apropiado, si me lo preguntan. -Las relaciones que tú llamas ¨artificiales¨ pueden no ser tan serias, fuertes y profundas como las ¨genuinas¨, pero ¿por qué todos deberían querer algo ¨genuino¨? A veces, menos es más.- Ella llegó antes a la máquina expendedora y metió un billete. Dejé de prestar atención después de aquello y en cambio miré por la ventana.

Que buena vista. Si pongo mi mano en el lugar correcto, parece que estoy aplastando cientos de mini raijuus. El Hachiman muerto podría haberse alegrado.

-Ese es un buen punto de vista. Ni en sueños lo comparto, pero aquellos que eligen la comodidad por sobre el esfuerzo no tienen porque ser menos.- Isshiki me echó una mirada acusadora en una extraña protesta por un segundo, antes de ignorarme de nuevo.

-Incluso si tratas de sonar comprensivo, decirlo así es de todo menos comprensivo, senpai.

-¿En serio? Perdón por ello.

-... ¿Lo lamentas de verdad?

-Claro que no. Sólo estoy siendo cortés.

-Admitir que lo haces por ser cortés no es cortés, senpai.

-Lo lamento.

-... Ahh~~.- Isshiki suspiró al mismo tiempo en que su bebida elegida hacia un ruido de impacto. En vez de agarrarlo e irse, me siguió mirando. -Senpai es realmente una mala influencia para mí. Me haces acostumbrarme a este trato... Pero supongo que no tiene caso enojarse por ello.- Se decidió al fin por agarrar la dichosa lata, que resultó ser un jugo de uva. Ah, típico. -Intenté cambiarte, no lo conseguí y te dejé por ello, por lo que ahora no puedo seguir molesta. No creo que sea sano hacerlo.- Ya veo...

En realidad, no lo veo.

-¿Es así?

-Sí... Por cierto...- De repente, Isshiki me vio con una expresión de superioridad. -¿Qué se siente saber que tuviste la oportunidad de salir con dos chicas lindas, rechazarlas, y ahora ver como son felices sin ti?

-¿Honestamente? Nada en realidad.

-Tch. ¿No podrías al menos fingir que te importa? No puedes actuar así frente a una chica.

-Lo lamento.

-... Jejeje.- Qué extraño. ¿Por qué te estás riendo, Isshiki? Aún no he soltado mis chistes de primer nivel, ¿sabes? -Senpai, eres diferente de los otros chicos.- Antes de lanzarle un comentario mordaz, ella prosiguió. -No te preocupa caerle bien a los demás y constantemente dices lo que piensas, incluso si es grosero. Puede que no lo creas, pero una actitud así puede atraer a unas cuantas chicas... como yo...- No respondí. No vi necesidad en hacerlo. -Conocí a un chico luego de la graduación. Va a otra escuela, pero caminamos juntos por unas calles.- No sabía qué decir ahora. ¿Se supone que debo estar celoso o... -Él es súper amable, atento, educado y está metido en temas interesante, además de tener muchos amigos. Todo lo opuesto a ti.

-Oi, ¿acaso quieres insult-

-¡Él es un muy buen partido!... Pero...- Tch. Grosera. ¿Por qué me interrumpiste? ¡Al menos dame la misma cortesía que te doy! -En cierto modo, estar con él... me ha hecho valorarte más. Valorarte a ti y al Club de Servicio del que casi fui parte.- Nuevamente, no vi necesidad de pronunciar una palabra. -Me di cuenta de que la química entre ustedes era algo que pocas veces se ve. Incluso si el grupo de Hayama-senpai lo llevo más lejos, sé que eso fue posible gracias a ti. Fuiste capaz de hacer que las personas a tu alrededor se cuestionen lo que quieren conseguir... incluyéndome.

Ella dio un paso adelante. No tengo motivos para dar uno atrás, a diferencia de un manga shoujo con la mujer dominante.

-Incluso si mi amor por ti no fue tan fuerte, que no llegara a ser lo ¨genuino¨ que buscabas... sé que no eran mentira. Sé que... te amaba.- Q-q-q-q-q-¡¿Qué pasa con esta atmósfera que apesta a romance?! ¡Oigan, Dioses de la Comedia Romántica, esta vez han ido demasiado lejos! -Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado.- Gracias a dios que retrocediste, Isshiki. Temí que necesitara golpearte para hacer que recapacites. -Ahora me gusta Satoshi, no tú. Mis nuevos sentimientos no son ni de chiste tan fuertes como los que tenía a ti... De hecho, probablemente sean lo que llamarías ¨artificial¨, como llamaste a mi relación con mis amigas.- Y sigo creyendo que ¨amigas¨ es un termino que les queda demasiado grande. -Pero que sea ¨artificial¨ tampoco es malo. Lo prefiero así.

-... ¿En serio?

-Sip. Tú me mostraste que había una posibilidad de avanzar nuestra relación más allá de la monotonía y el grupo de Hayama-senpai me lo confirmo. Creo que eso es increíble. Los admiro a todos ustedes por atreverse a al menos intentarlo, e incluso que llegaran a tener éxito.- Isshiki me miró. Sus ojos no mostraban vacilación, y las siguientes palabras lo fortalecieron. -Pero eso no es para mí... Creí que lo quería. De verdad pensé que eso es lo que anhelaba... pero sólo me estaba dejando llevar por mi amor hacia ti. Puede que tú pienses que soy una cómoda, y tal vez sea cierto, pero no debo dejarme llevar por lo que dicen los demás.- Me lanzó una sonrisa irónica. -¿De quién crees que aprendí eso, senpai?

-... Isshiki, ¿estás satisfecha?- Yo ya sé la respuesta, pero quiero escucharla de ella. Sentí que era mi deber como senpai ver este resultada, esta conclusión... el final de nuestra ¨relación¨ como la conocíamos hasta ahora...

-... Sí...- Y ella sonrió aún más grande...

Así que relaciones superficiales pueden dar sonrisas genuinas, ¿eh? Mi viejo yo se habría horrorizado. ¿Ahora?... Sólo lo veo como otra forma de humillar al antiguo Hachiman.

-Entiendo...- Inconscientemente, sonreí. -Si tú estás satisfecha, entonces está bien por mí.- Luego de decir aquello, metí un billete en la máquina y seleccioné un Cafe MAXX... Por ahora no me dan ganas de alabarlo. ¡Perdón, MAXX-sama!

Isshiki volvió a reír. En serio, ¿qué te pasa hoy con las risas?

-Incluso con todo lo que pasamos, casi parece que no has cambiado, senpai. De hecho, eres igual al senpai de la fiesta de graduación... aunque mucho más herido por dentro.

-¿El mismo? ¿Acaso no has escuchado todo lo que he hecho? ¿Cómo lo justificas?

-Una simple máscara. Actúas así para que nadie sepa de tu dolor, ¿verdad? Lo sé porque estoy haciendo lo mismo por, ya sabes, todo el desastre que hay en el consejo estudiantil.

-...

-¿Por qué actúas de esa forma tan vulgar? Komachi-chan está destrozada por dentro, incluso si no lo aparenta. Lo mismo con Yuigahama-senpai, Hayama-senpai y...- Al final, Isshiki detuvo la frase ahí. -¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres hacerles ver sus errorres al actuar como un verdadero hijo de puta? Porque si es así, entonces está funcionando demasiado bien.

-A ellos no les duele lo que estoy haciendo. Ellos obtuvieron su final feliz, después de todo.- Parece que quieres decir algo Isshiki, ¿así que por qué te contienes? Supongo que no debe ser nada importante. -Y la razón por la que mantengo este acto no es nada infantil como tú crees...

-¿De verdad? Déjame escucharlo y luego opino.

-Gracias por el beneficio de la duda.- Dije con evidente sarcasmo. -Si actúo así, es simplemente para mostrarles a todos que ya he logrado superar esa etapa. Para poder conseguir mi único camino hacia lo genuino, debo terminar solo... Entonces, cuando ya no tenga a nadie, finalmente podré ser verdaderamente genuino.

-... Eso es pura mierda.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Yo le exclamé curioso.

-Lo que escuchaste. Hay tantas cosas mal con lo que has dicho. Tanto que quiero criticarte. ¿Que lo genuino se obtiene a través de la soledad? ¡Estás delirando! ¡¿Qué te has fumado para decir semejante basofia?! ¡Debería darte un sermón por siquiera atreverte a juntar soledad y genuino en la misma frase!

-...- En serio, Isshiki, ¿por qué estás tan emocionado? Simplemente llegué a la conclusión correcta, la más eficiente. Sí, puede que al final esto sea simplemente un auto-engaño que estoy llevando demasiado lejos, pero si creo que es posible, tal vez se haga realidad... Tengo que creer.

-Pero no lo haré...- ¿Eh? -No es mi papel hacerlo. Dejó de serlo en el momento en que decidí cortar nuestra relación. Sé que incluso si te lo dijera, no lo tomarás en serio. Ya no creerás nada de lo que te digo con esa mentalidad. Además, no sé si te enteraste, pero yo no soy Yuigahama-senpai, que te ama, ni Yukinoshita-senpai, la que depende de ti. Soy una chica normal, con paciencia normal, con limites normales, con deseos normales, que rechazará todo lo que vaya en contra de lo que quiero o lo que no me haga bien. Lo siento, senpai.- Una sonrisa algo tensa se formó en ella. -¿Eso me hace una mala persona?

-... Eso te hace una persona normal.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso dices que las personas normales son malas por naturaleza?

-Más bien egoístas...

-... En serio eres una mala influencia si digo que no quiero ayudar a alguien en problemas con normalidad y pienso que esa afirmación podría ser cierta.

-Te he enseñado bien.

-Tch. Realmente eres desagradable.

-Agradezco el cumplido.- Agarré mi Cafe MAXX y comencé a avanzar hacia mi lugar de almuerzo sin mirar hacia atrás. No tengo razón para hacerlo cuando no hay nada importante ahí. -Esfuérzate en lo que deseas, Isshiki. Te estaré animando en espíritu.

Tardó unos segundos recibir una respuesta. -Espero que las cosas se arreglen contigo y el resto, senpai. ¡Por favor fracasa en tu deseo y aprende de tus errores!

-¡Cállate, niñita! ¡Tenme respeto!

Instantes después, escuché como alguien corría hacia el lado contrario al que me dirigíá yo. Nuevamente, no tuve necesidad de voltear.

Aquello que se pierde no puede recuperarse: Tus palabras eran ciertas, Hayama. Incluso si no perdí todo contacto con Isshiki, no es como antes, y definitivamente nunca lo volverá a ser.

Ella es una zorra astuta que sólo estuvo conmigo al comienzo porque quería que fuera su esclavo. Después se encaprichó conmigo y se puso furiosa cuando no me tuvo. Ahora, cuando ¨parece que necesito ayuda¨, ella no quiere darla porque ya no soy importante para ella. Por no hablar de que solo habló conmigo porque quería deshacerse de esas dos chicas por un tiempo.

Mires por donde mires, ella es un autentico demonio disfrazado de oveja. Una chica que usa a todos y a todo en su beneficio. Alguien que incluso ahora, con todo lo que vivimos, solo es honesta en ser deshonesta conmigo. No habría razones para tenerle aprecio y definitivamente es alguien que cae mal cuando ves su cara genuina.

Pero...

Pero aún así...

-Esa actitud... no me desagrada...

Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, tal vez me habría enamorado de ti, Isshiki.

Por supuesto, tal cosa nunca va a pasar. No si yo puedo evitarlo.

Mi camino para no sentir nada va a buen puerto si puedo avanzar sin ti como si no fuera nada.

 **...**

 _ **De acuerdo, actualmente me encuentro en mi momento de pereza mensual, por lo que no he escrito un nuevo capítulo aparte de este. Pensaba tener otro capítulo listo para estas fechas para olvidarme de todo esto y empezar a escribir un One-Shot de Undertale del tipo cómico. Tal idea aún es posible, pero será algo en lo que no podré descansar mucho más. ¨Recordando lo que debería ser olvidado¨ ya está listo, por lo que al menos sé que podré traer algo para el 7 de Julio. Como están las cosas, no puedo garantizar al 100% que habrá un cuarto capítulo, aunque aún está lejos de ser un 0%. Lo siento por eso.**_

 _ **Referente a este capítulo no hay tanto que contar a mi parecer. La sesión de filosofía del Profesor Hikigaya fue algo que se me ocurrió a último minuto cuando sentí que la discusión con Miura era algo sosa y sin mucho contenido.**_

 _ **Mi parte favorita fue con Hayama en modo troll. Me gusta mucho la mecánica bromista que tienen su relación en esta historia, algo que se perderá conforme avancen los capítulos.**_

 _ **Hiratsuka no tendrá un gran papel hasta más adelante, así que de momento la tenemos siendo más un personaje involuntariamente cómico que otra cosa.**_

 _ **Conocemos bastantes datos de lo que ocurrió en el ¨gran evento¨ que marcó la actualidad de este fic. Por supuesto que no está completo y cualquiera que lo piense un poco sabrá que hay muchas cosas ocultas dentro de este aparente volcado de información. Aquellos que son del equipo de Kawasaki pueden ir prediendo las antorchas, que ya estoy encerrado en mi bunker a prueba de comentarios negativos.**_

 _ **Isshiki fue la justificación para catalogar a este capítulo como parte de la ¨saga dramática¨. Ella es la viva representación de la idea de que ¨Oregairu ya tuvo su final¨ y lo que vemos es al que una vez fue el protagonista lidiando con las consecuencias de dicho final. Su química parece no haber cambiado tanto, pero esto tiene que ver con la idea de que ¨no mucho puede cambiar¨. Por poner un ejemplo, Hachiman sería en la vida real ese amigo que no nos conviene tener y Iroha es la chica que sabiamente elige alejarse. Ella no es ¨mala persona¨ que abandonó a alguien necesitado en sí, sino lo que alabaríamos como una ¨chica que se fue de una relación tóxica¨. Intenté demostrarlo durante y al final de su charla, con Hachiman en ningún momento criticando su abandono, sentirse herido o al menos tener sentimientos negativos hacia ella. Hachiman sabe que ella tomó la elección más lógica y la alaba por eso. Digno del supuesto ¨Monstruo de la Lógica¨.**_

 _ **Con esto, acaba otra saga y finalmente empieza el fic de verdad. No puedo spoilear mucho, salvo que la dirección en que va esto será algo que nadie se espera de momento.**_

 _ **¡Ahora es cuando empieza el ¨Arco del Autoconvencimiento¨!**_

 _ **Cronos21Zeus: Me alegra que disfrutes la intensidad de la lectura. Me sentí un poco temeroso del capítulo anterior, sabiendo que era tal vez un poco demasiado dramático incluso para mis estándares. Es un alivio que te gustara y espero que este no te haya decepcionado.**_

 _ **Sí, parte de la razón por la que me cuesta hacer este fic es que estoy muy acostumbrado a escribir cosas del tipo shounen de batalla en fandoms más ¨básicos¨ como Pokémon, Fairy Tail y principalmente DxD. Es solo ahora que estoy intentando probar con tramas más centradas en los personajes o incluso conflictos románticos. No diré que me sale bien, pero definitivamente siento que he mejorado en esto. Hasta me gusta más que los combates. Algo parecido me está pasando con la comedia últimamente.**_

 _ **Sobre tu historia, admito que la idea me parece buena, pero creo que debo discrepar contigo sobre el HachixYumi. Sí, es cierto que hay una cantidad insana de fics con Yukino y Yui, con Iroha siguiéndoles las pisadas y las demás siendo casi de nicho, pero algo que he notado es que casi cada fic de HachixYumi obtiene una cantidad increíble de apoyo. De hecho, este mes de Junio hubo sólo dos fics de ellos, eso es verdad, pero esos dos fics ya llegaron a casi a los cien fav y follows ¡y eso que uno solo tiene un capítulo! Yo creo que Yukino y Yui son las que tienen más fics, pero al menos en Fanfiction, parece que es Miura quien tiene más fans o al menos los más devotos.**_

 _ **La historia de ZeroXSEED de HachimaxEbina la conozco, aunque no la he leído por gustos personales. Con Hachiman siempre siento ese deseo de ¨mantenerlo puro¨ que para mí equivale a respetar lo que considero más importante en él, que es su ideología de ¨algo genuino¨. Por el resumen, parece que en ese fic Hachiman ¨traicionará sus ideales¨, algo que aunque comprenda, sabiendo que no todos ven a Hachiman de la misma manera o lo valoran de la misma forma, me impide disfrutar grandes obras del fandom.**_

 _ **¿Conoces a Shirou Emiya? Es el protagonista de un eroge que tiene tres rutas a seguir, cada una con un Shirou diferente. Resulta que en la segunda ruta, Unlimited Blade Works (UBW), él decide buscar su sueño, incluso sabiendo que es imposible y que seguirlo lo llevará a quedarse sin nadie a su alrededor. Me marcó tanto ese final que ya no lo concibo de otra forma. Para mí UBW es canon y las otras dos son sus versiones bastardas que no tienen razón de existir, algo que inconscientemente hago con Hachiman, no deseando otro camino que no sea lo ¨genuino¨ para él.**_

 _ **Espero que la sigas hasta el final, que me encanta contestar tus comentarios. Me inflan un poco el ego inexistente que tengo xD.**_

 _ **Sí... Ojalá pueda llegar a ser de las historias más populares. Sería una meta cumplida.**_

 _ **PD: Al menos tú escribes, que yo dejé colgado mi fic de Undertale desde Enero.**_

 _ **Osmar25: Sí, aunque creo que me pase un poco eso de intenso. Casi sentí que estaba escribiendo un capítulo de la Rosa de Guadalupe.**_

 _ **Sobre la madre de Hachiman... Bueno, tengo pensamientos divididos. Por un lado, me encanta como personaje y lo que simboliza, pero por otro me hace sentir mal al hacerle sufrir tanto. Puede que sus rencores estén justificados para ti y para mí, pero me siento mal por el trato que le di. Por un momento pensé hacerlo como en otros fics y ponerla como una buena madre que desgraciadamente no estuvo presente, pero al final no fue así. Siento que eso quedo mejor, ¿no crees?**_

 _ **La relación con Komachi es tal y como la describes en la base, pero es mucho más profunda que eso. Es algo que iré contando a medida que avancen los capítulos**_

 _ **PD: Perdona con la confusión, pero no soy muy bueno entendiendo esas cosas.**_

 _ **Lenovouser254:**_

 _ **(Yami: ¡Invoco al poderoso e invencible... Traductor de Google!)**_  
 _ **(Seto: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nadie nunca había podido convocarlo!)**_

 _ **¡Maldito sea Youtube por tener toda la serie de Yu-Gi-Oh en español latino!**_

 _ **De acuerdo, quitando eso de lado, puedo entender tus pensamientos confusos sobre este capítulo. Incluso yo a veces no paro de preguntarme si incluir ese cliché fue una buena idea, pero al final siempre desisto de cambiarlo. Suena bonito eso de ser totalmente original y no dejarte llevar por tópicos, pero eso nunca es realmente fácil, por no decir imposible. Quería meter drama con los padres de un modo nuevo, pero no hay otra forma aparte de un conflicto, algo natural en toda familia. La idea de que Komachi es la favorita es aún más cliché, pero cuando sabes que eso mismo se cuenta en las novelas, es imposibles que los fans no queramos explorar una idea que bien llevada puede llevar a algo grande de hacerse bien.**_

 _ **No digo que te guste, ya que de tú escribir esto y yo leerlo, probablemente te diría lo mismo. Lo único que pido es que entiendas que, desgraciadamente, tendré que caer en clichés de vez en cuando. Ojalá supiera crear conflicto de una mejor manera, pero tristemente no se me ocurre otra salida. Lo siento por eso.**_

 _ **Ah, y gracias por pensar que hago una buena mezcla del humor y el drama. Es lo más complicado del fic tener que balancear ambos, sabiendo cuando mantener el equilibrio y cuando dejar que uno domine al otro. Espero haberte hecho soltar al menos una risilla con este capítulo.**_

 _ **Y no te preocupes por dejar tu opinión, temiendo que no quede bien, que aquí entre nos, todo lo que sea más de un párrafo dedicado a mi historia ya es suficiente para ganarte mi corazón xD.**_

 _ **NormalSkeleton: Te cambiaste de nick, ¿eh? Me gusta más este, la verdad.**_

 _ **Me alegra que te haya gustado lo que escribo, que al fin y al cabo es lo que siempre busco al escribir: dejar contentos a mis lectores... Eso y que lo digan, ¡que escribir tantas palabras en poco tiempo es agotador, ¿saben, usuarios que comentan sólo cuando se trata de actualizar más rápido?!**_

 _ **Es broma. Los amo igualmente... de forma amistosa, heterosexual y que no se pasa de los límites, claro está.**_

 _ **Me alivia saber que pienses eso, que siempre fue un temor que la gente se decepcionara por usar algo tan básico en el fic. Me alegra que ese no sea el caso contigo. Como dato curioso, diré que él no odia necesariamente a su papá. Si prestaste atención, sabrás que nunca lo insultó o se metió con él directamente. De hecho, alabo su sensualidad (¿?) y lo respeta/teme bastante, haciéndole caso sin rechistar.**_

 _ **Ya lo dije antes: La cuestión no es si usar un cliché o no, sino saber usarlo de buena manera y, si eres bueno, disfrazarlo de tal forma que no parezca uno. Watari lo hizo bastante bien con Oregairu, por ejemplo.**_

 _ **Sí, desgraciadamente por los general las historias de calidad son escritas por gringos o británicos del Reino Unido. Parece que ellos tienen un don para crear los tópicos en un fandom que luego terminamos copiando. DxD, Naruto y Fate/stay Night son un claro ejemplo de ello. Hay buenos usuarios en español, pero por lo general son muy raros de encontrar y por lo general no son los más populares. La única manera de que alguien hispano sea tratado como un buen escritor es aprendiendo y escribiendo en inglés, como sé que hacen algunos grandes escritores de fandoms más grandes, como SAO o Naruto.**_

 _ **Y por último, no te disculpes por un comentario, que siempre que no sea uno que busque generar odio, por mi bienvenido sean todos. Además, no hiciste nada malo aparte de subirme el ego, por lo que tranquilo, que yo no muerdo.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **De acuerdo. Eso acaba todo por hoy.**_

 _ **Intentaré traer otro capítulo el 7 de Julio, pero no hay promesa. He aprendido lo malo de prometer algo que no puedes cumplir... hace un par de días, ¡por lo que mi error de antes no cuenta, ¿entendido?!**_

 _ **En fin... Adiós.**_


	8. Capítulo 7

_Miró hacia atrás, mirando a cierta persona, que estaba en un tiempo más simple, aunque equivocado al final. Un tiempo en que probablemente su yo fundamental estuvo a punto de desvanecerse en recuerdos que se irán modificando con el tiempo. Un tiempo en el que solo importaban él, una chica de cabello rosado, una reina del hielo y con la ocasional intervención de un zorro astuto que rompía la monotonía._

 _Ve un paisaje que una vez pensó era hermoso. Él, sentado en la esquina, con las tres entidades conversando entre sí con él metiéndose de vez en cuando. No era perfecto y, pensándolo hacia atrás, siempre fue la rueda discordante, esa que no tenía razón de ser en esa dinámica._

 _Nunca pensó que fuera feliz... pero pensó que, con el tiempo y paciencia, lograría estarlo... junto a ellas._

 _Eso es lo que un antiguo Hikigaya Hachiman miraba... lo único que podía observar._

 _No podía mirar a la persona que le observaba lejos, a una distancia francamente ridicula, pero no tanto como le gustaría._

 _Quería llamarlo... Necesitaba llamarlo para decirle que él estaba mirando en la dirección incorrecta... Que, al final, yo fui quien tuvo razón, y será el propio mundo el encargado de hacerlo notar._

 _-_ _ **Estoy aquí**_

 _ **-Siempre he estado aquí**_

 _ **-Siempre... debí estar aquí**_

 _Intento llamarlo, advertirle de cómo acabarán las cosas, de como lo que creía que podía obtener se perderá, sin posibilidad de recuperarse._

 _Aquello que se pierde no puede recuperarse: Un tipo cualquiera una vez dijo eso. Y el mundo, al final del día, le dio la razón._

 _Quiero cambiar eso... pero sé que no puedo. Sólo puedo observar hacia atrás, sin la capacidad de lograr nada, de hacer nada... y de cambiar nada._

 _Ese Hikigaya Hachiman al final se dará cuenta de su error, pero para entonces será tarde. Ya habrá cometido su mayor error sin posibilidad de retorno, sin posibilidad de cambiar aquel resultado final. Sin la capacidad o las ganas de borrar ese final feliz._

 _Lo único que le queda a partir de ahora es seguir adelante en ese tormentoso momento, sufriendo, deseando y agonizando por una respuesta definitiva a sus problemas que jamás llegará. Esa imagen de todo lo que valora siendo despedazado por esas mismas personas... Eso es lo que le esperaba a ese Hikigaya Hachiman._

 _Eso... no me gusta. Por eso me creo la fantasía que me he montando. De tener la ilusión de poder, de alguna forma, cambiar este resultado._

 _Sueño con el tal vez. Algo que me llegó a creer pese a su estupidez como:_

 _Tal vez... Tal vez si le aviso, entonces..._

 _Si con esto él no sufre ese martirio sin sentido, entonces..._

 _Entonces él... Entonces yo podré... Ambos podrem-_

 _ **[No tiene caso]**_

 _Una cruel mano sacude mi hombro, despertándome de mi sueño autoinducido por mi propia debilidad. Ahora abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de la verdad. La verdad de que el viejo Hachiman no existe... Todo esta en mi cabeza... Toda posible solución está en mi cabeza... y ahí se quedará..._

 _Miró hacia atrás y lo que encuentro es..._

 _ **[El ¨y si hubiera¨ no tiene valor en este mundo. Eso lo sabes perfectamente]**_

 _Algo cruel... algo sin sentido... que no se puede comprender..._

 _ **[Vivir lamentando tus errores y seguir adelante... Eso es lo único que te queda. Lo que les queda a todos]**_

 _ **[No eres especial. Nunca lo fuiste. El mundo no te favoreció en el pasado y nunca lo hará, así como tampoco lo hizo con los humanos que hubo, hay y habrá en el mundo]**_

 _Algo que siempre he querido negar en lo profundo de mi ser... aquello que no entiendo y que no me entiende, dictando reglas estúpidas que castiga cruelmente a quienes no la siguen._

 _Ese algo... Ese sentimiento... Ese pesar... Ese lamento..._

 _ **[Lo único que puedes hacer es avanzar, Hikigaya Hachiman]**_

 _ **[Mira al pasado y sigue hacia adelante]**_

 _ **[Es lo único que puede darte una verdadera conclusión]**_

 _Esa cosa... Esa aberración._

 _ **Es la maldita realidad...**_

 _ **-Sí eres tú, seguramente la salvarás, ¿no?... Hikki es mi héroe, después de todo.**_

 _ **-Pase lo que pase, el Club de Servicio se disolverá. Es algo definitivo... ¿No lo entiendes, Hikigaya-kun? Dejaste de ser necesario para Yukino-chan.**_

 _ **-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, ACTUANDO ASÍ?! ¡EL TIPO QUE ME VENCIÓ NO PUEDE SER TAN PATÉTICO!**_

 _ **-Hachiman... Nunca te lo pregunté porque no lo vi necesario pero... ¿Somos amigos?**_

 _ **-Mi camarada, mi rival... Por favor, renuncia a esto. Verte sufriendo así me hace sentir... mal...**_

 _ **-Creo que no entiendes, Hikigaya-kun... A veces, el amor no tiene porque ser más fuerte que la amistad.**_

 _ **-Onii-chan... ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿P-P-Por qu-ué me golpeaste?**_

 _ **-Hikigaya... Lo siento. Lo siento por todo... Todo es mi culpa. No debí meterte en esto.**_

 _Eso es..._

 _ **-Hikigaya-kun...**_

 _¿Yukinos-_

 _ **-Por favor, olvida todo esto...**_

 _Esp-_

 _ **-Olvidame... y sigue tu propio camino...**_

 **¡SPLAAAAASSSHHHHH!**

* * *

 **Autoconvencimiento**

 **Capítulo 7: Yukinoshita, Yukinoshita, Yukinoshita. Siempre es Yukinoshita**

* * *

 **{Parte 1}**

Despertarse luego de vivir un día agotador ayer en una escuela de mierda, con profesores de mierda, compañeros de mierda y mierda, mierda, mierda, todo con el único objetivo estar rodeado por: ¡Bingo!... Problemas con perras...

Es una realidad que por desgracia me he acostumbrado a vivir en este último tiempo. Uno pensaría que después de haberme separado definitivamente de mis supuestos ¨intereses amorosos¨ dictados por la trama, ahora vendría un glorioso estancamiento en el que sólo debo preocuparme de mi propia existencia, ajena a los demás seres humanos que solo traen problemas.

Pero ¡oh! ¡Oh, qué equivocado estaba! ¡Los problemas con las chicas siguen ahí, solo que cambiando un poco el reparto! ¡Todo junto a un princeso estándar de porquería que parece tener un rollo homosexual conmigo, producto de una represión paternal francamente perturbadora! ¡Suma eso a una puta hecha madre, una hermanita de mierda y un padre to'o macho cabrío! ¡Y felicidades: Has creado una trama adolescente dramática de mierda tipo anime número 13567! ¡Ve a rezarle a tu fan elitista del montón por salvación!

Sin duda mi existencia parece condenada al sufrimiento, ¡pero no hoy! ¡Hoy finalmente empieza el fin de semana! ¡Dos días enteros en los que no debo preocuparme de profesoras abusivas, perritas falderas, reinas de fuego y al príncipe de la falsedad! Claro, uno esperaría que en su lugar conviviera con la perra alfa y omega de la familia Hikigaya, ¡pero resulta que no! Ellas tuvieron alguna especie de salida rara entre madre e hija para ¨descansar de la rata que corroe sus vidas¨.

... ¡No sé quién seas, rata que corroe vidas, pero muchas gracias de verdad!

Ahora es cuando puedo quedarme dormido hasta las doce, sabiendo que no tendré que escuchar o ver a cualquiera de esas putas, ¡sin mencionar no tener que soportar a Hayama, Haruno o a la mierdecilla de Miura si quieres escribir tu fanfic popular y tener cientos de comentarios diciendo ¨conti plz¨! ¡Es un plan perfecto! ¡A prueba de Zeke, incluso!

Entonces...

-¿Por qué me tiraste agua, viejo de mierda?- Mi padre, el verdadero patriarca de este mundo, me miró con una justa expresión de asco de la que no soy digno. Sus ojos, que son una versión buffeada de los míos, están clavados en mi pobre existencia que es victima de la razón por la que seguramente Kishimoto estaba tan obsesionado con ¨el poder de los ojos¨. Chico, ¡siento que si sigue mirándome, voy a verle un tercer ojo o alguna mierda alucinógena rara!

El amo y señor de esta casa, comprendiendo cual es mi lugar en este mundo ante sus ojos claramente superiores (en el mal sentido, claro está), me lanzó un papel así, en toda mi gloriosa cara, sin hacer ningún ruido aparente. En serio, ¿no podrías ser un poco menos grosero, viejo de mierda? Entiendo que pareces enojado por toda la mierda que dije antes a esas dos putas, ¡pero vamos! ¡Ten un poco de piedad a tu descendencia, que voy a cuidarte cuando seas un anciano decrepito! ¡Si sigues así, voy a golpear a tu hija, Y NO ESTOY BROMEANDO!

... Nah. Estoy bromeando... ¡Te mandaré a un asilo apenas tenga la oportunidad, viejo! ¡Me clavaré un Homer Simpson en toda tu puta cara y lo disfrutaré con el inútil Yamcha gozandolo en una esquina! ¡AHÍ NO DIRÁS QUE DRAGON BALL Z ES PARA NIÑOS!

-Estás siendo una molestia en esta casa y no pagas renta, por lo que al menos intenta ayudar aunque sea un poco con las compras.- Oye, ¿tienes que decirlo así? ¡Eres mi padre! ¡Tienes la OBLIGACIÓN DE HACERLO! ¡Ya es demasiado tarde para un orfanato, viejo de mierda! ¡Jódete! -Mira, es tan básico que hasta un Hachiman no entrenado podría hacerlo medianamente bien.- Espera un poquito. ¿Acabas de referirte a mí como un Pokémon? ¡¿Lo has hecho?! ¡Ese es mi estilo, viejazas! ¡No puedes ir por la vida robando chistes de otros! ¡Se respeta más que las esposas del otro!

... Aunque viendo a tu esposa, creo que la costra en mi brazo merece más respeto que ella. Sin ofender... Mucho... Un poco demasiado... De acuerdo, quiero ver a tus ojos sangrar. ¿Contento? Caray, con una cara así, uno se pregunta cómo tuviste la opción de ELEGIR entre PUTAS WAIFUS.

-Oyeme t-

- **¿Entendido?**

-... Sí...- Sin duda es el amo y señor de la casa Hikigaya. ¡Incluso Kirino, esa bruja, le tiene miedo a la versión 10.0 de un yakuza estándar! ¿Seguros de que no tenemos sangre de yakuza en nuestras manos, madre de mierda? ¡Esta imponeidad no es natural!

... Cómo estoy con las palabras, ¿eh? ¡Hoy es crear palabras, mañana será enseñar mi propio idioma!

-Vete de una vez.

-... Sí.

Maldita sea la genética. ¿Por qué me dio el cuerpo de esa puta en lugar del mastodonte que tengo por ¨papito querido¨? ¡Así cualquiera puede actuar todo grandulón y poderoso! ¡Enfrentame como hombre!

-Hachi-

¡ABORTAR LA MISIÓN! ¡REPITO: ABORTAR LA MISIÓN!

¡HORA DE UNA RETIRADA ESTRATÉGICA! ¡SOLDADO PRECAVIDO VALE POR DOS! ¡MIL EN ESTE CASO!

Con gran velocidad despegué de mi cama con la notita de porquería en mano mientras me apoyaba en el barandal de las escaleras con la otra porque iba muy rápido. ¡Ante todo la seguridad! Salté los últimos tres escalones y, con dignos reflejos de un verdadero ninja (no como tú, Naruto), encontré la llave que me sacaría de este infierno.

Me apuré con aún más prisa cuando le escuché llamarme. En pocos segundos ya estuve frente a la puerta.

 **PAAAAMM**

Cerré la puerta con gran fuerza y una velocidad pasmosa gracias a mi antigua experiencia que tengo al huir de los bullys en la escuela primaria, que me enseñó la importancia del pensamiento rápido.

Salí a la calle y aproveché unos segundos para tomar aire fresco, sabiendo que ahora tendré que correr un par de cuadras antes de estar seguro.

Ahora debo irme a la puta tienda, con la gran suerte (realmente no) de llevar en mi mano derecha la lista de compras, razón por la que no tengo excusas para no comprar, si es que quiero mantener mi hermoso rostro esculpido por el Dios de mi mismo nombre.

Es una gran ¨suerte¨ que lo haya sostenido inconscientemente. Sí, de lo mejor... Yaiiiii~~~.

De acuerdo, es hora de poner mi plan en acción.

Primero iré a la tienda, compraré lo necesario y luego me iré al otro lado de Chiba a pasar unas cuantas horas para, al final, usar la excusa de ¨estaba cerrado y fui a una tienda más lejos¨, aprovechando las limitaciones de mi padre

¡Cuento con tu vagancia, padre de mierda!

Ahora, ¡en mar-

...

...

Alguien abrió la puerta de mi casa.

...

...

...

Escuché pasos que terminaron cuando pude escuchar el poderoso suspiro de un hombre entre los hombres que parecía extrañamente abatido.

-Hachiman... Olvidaste el dinero...

-... Lo sé...

-... Hachiman...

-¿Sí?

-... Usaré este evento para reafirmar mi autoridad sobre ti en el futuro cercano o cuando abuses verbalmente de las mujeres de esta casa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-... *Sigh*... Sí...

-De acuerdo. Ahora lárgate... gallina.

-Tch.

Un día, viejo de mierda, me aseguraré de devolverte toda esta mierda que me estás lanzando hoy. ¡Es una promesa! ¡Te dejaré peor que Kurumada _bitches_ Masami dejó a Saint Seiy-

-Hac-

-¡Me voy!

Sólo espera... Espera, que un día de estos te lo devolveré con intereses...

Avanzo con cierta velocidad hacia la tienda más cercana, que está a unas pocas cuadras, pero me detengo bastante rápido en cuanto noto un par de ojos afilados que, aunque no se comparan con los hombres Hikigaya, son de temer, pues mientras los nuestro son algo genético, el de esta persona se formó a través de varias experiencias en su vida. Seguramente tiene muchas historias que contar.

El señor Shuuya, el vecino amargado que tenemos desde hace bastantes años, de la lejana época en la que yo era cercano con Komachi-chan, nos miró a padre y a mí con su ya distinguida mirada de poker pero con ojos que claramente nos estaban juzgando, no denotando ninguna expresión en particular aparte de sus, como ya dije, ojos que muestran el interior de su alma.

Mi padre, demostrando que incluso los seres más perfectos en la tierra no dejan de ser una aproximación a la idea, ¡se sonrojó! ¡Mi padre es capaz de sentir verguenza de sus acciones!

¡¿Qué te pasó, amigo?! ¡Tú antes molabas!

Yo, por supuesto, no siento nada al respecto. ¡Todo se me resbala porque soy una roca! ¡¿Entienden, personajes secundarios que ahora son recurrentes en mi vida?! ¡Incluso si aún tengo esas cosas débiles llamadas ¨sentimientos¨, he crecido en comparación a mi yo de hace unos meses, ese que casi parece haber vivido una situación tipo harem! ¡Estoy orgulloso al reconocer que momentos de la vida cotidiana como estos ya no me generan nada! ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? ¡Yo ya he crecido!

... ¿Qué? ¿Este sonrojo que tengo? ¡Es por el sol! ¡Sí, ese buen amigo que nos extinguirá un día de estos si nosotros no lo hacemos primero, como en una competencia! ¡El sol es el culpable de todo! Incluso cuando... fue cubierto por una nube gruesa desde el momento en que salí y de hecho es la temperatura ideal para mi cuerpo. Sí... Ese sol que me da una piel que cada vez se pone más pálida con el pasar de los días en vez de darme un tono rojizo debido a que lo esquivo en la comodidad de mi hogar... El sol que me da al menos estos días una temperatura agradable para mí, que no me generó ninguna enfermedad.

...

...

...

...

¡Como te odio, sol! ¡Por tu culpa tengo las mejillas sonrojadas como una colegiala!

Blasfemando contra el astro más troll en la galaxia, corrí necesariamente más rápido a la tienda, ¡que si no podría llegar tarde a la oferta de la semana! ¡Tiene perfecto sentido!

¡Miren, les mostraré que hay una rebaja en...

... Putos tomates... Hay rebajas en _fucking_ tomato y debo comprar unos 20...

...

...

...

-¡Me gustaría pasar tiempo con usted, Shuuya-san! ¡Y no acepto un no por respuesta!- Grité con una fuerza que sería extraña en mí en una situación normal. El señor Shuuya me miró con sorpresa mezclada con curiosidad. Mi padre..

...

¡Ja, jódete, vejestorio! ¡No puedes golpearme con alguien más en medio, ¿verdad? ¡He encontrado tu debilidad!

Aprende tu lección de una puta vez: ¡Los tomates son el cáncer de esta sociedad y deben ser purgados!

 **{Parte 2}**

Bueno, me tomó un buen tiempo, miradas de muerte de mi creador y pasar un rato extrañamente agradable con un anciano que es bastante interesante, pero aquí estoy, de vuelta en el campo de batalla, preparándome para lo que será el primer paso en una larga travesía que se contara en el futuro como la primera gran hazaña del Dios Todopoderoso y to'o buenorro Hachi _boss_ man. ¡Llena de peligros, conquistas, desamores y mucha, pero que mucha frustración!

¡MUCHA DE ELLA!

-Bienven-Oh... Eres tú, payaso.- ¡Y aquí tenemos a mi primer adversario, la cajera nada amable, algo delincuente con esas pintas de mujerzuela que lleva y unos ojos que parecen afilarse cada vez que me ve! Ella no deja de ser algo no muy diferente de un Boss tan estúpidamente débil que sólo te lo encontrarías en un Tutorial, ¡pero aún así no debo confiarme! ¡Si me confío y bajo la guardia, entonces ella me comerá vivo! ¡Hablar con ella es como usar Maldición siendo un Pokémon Fantasma! ¡Te debilitas con cada movimiento!

¡Pero tranquilos, mi muy metiche público, que hay una manera totalmente compleja, elaborada y metódica para salir de esto! ¡Intenten no perderse en estos complicados pasos o en la brillantez de mi genio!

Pasé por delante sin dirigirle la palabra.

...

...

¡Éxito total! ¡Mi genio no tiene límites!

Ahora, me pregunto dónde estarán los... tomatos. Nunca he ido a comprar eso y siempre que veníamos en familia yo me quedaba esperando en la puerta y después llevando la parte de las compras que me tocaba a mí y la de Komachi-chan. En serio esa mocosa fue malcriada terriblemente. Lo único que hacía cuando venía aquí era ser un incordio en mi precioso tiempo que no usaba en casa al ser una mocosa con demasiada energía que escondía parte de las cosas que mis padres compraban en plena tienda para ¨jugar con ellos¨.

Hum. Estúpida, ¿verdad? Y el mundo entero dice que es adorable.

Luego de un tiempo innecesariamente largo en el que no lograba encontrar la parte donde se vendían las verduras, finalmente llegué ahí, ¡y oh dios mío! ¡Es horrendo! ¡La cantidad de tomates es putamente monstruosa! ¡¿Desde cuando los japomemes comemos tanto las bolas rojas del señor Satán?! ¡¿Dónde quedo nuestra fiel tradición de comer cosas fritas?! ¡Exijo que volvamos a nuestras raíces culinarias!

... Menos con el maccha. ¡Deshacerse de esa mucosidad verde será la primera prioridades del Imperio Hachimarcial!

¡Yo creo en mí, así que tú también cree en mí, votante estúpido sin una verdadera identidad en el mundo y que se cree todo lo que un idiota dice! ¡Si vas a votar por un idiota, ¿por qué no eliges al rey?!

¡El Hachiismo espera tu voto!

...

...

Hum. Creo que eso del ¨rey de los tontos¨ no queda muy bien fuera de mi cabeza.

-S-S-Señor, ¿p-p-podría de-e-etenerse?- Salí forzosamente de mis pensamientos perfectamente verosímiles y que no son la fantasía de un loco, no importa lo que la psicología tenga que decir al respecto, cuando escuché aquellas palabras que era tanto extrañas como débiles.

Quien me dijo aquellas palabras en un tono suplicante y demasiado bajo para mi gusto era la empleada a cargo de la zona de verduras, una chica nueva que siento poder mandarla a volar de un soplido si me esfuerzo en ello. ¡La chica es tan débil en presencia, apariencia y personalidad que casi parece salida de un anime escolar! ¡Es esa chica en el harem del prota que es ignorando por el mismo y más tarde por la propia trama! ¡Básicamente es una Himegami 2.0! No, ¡una Himegami 0.5 mejor dicho!

En serio, ¡¿qué pasa conmigo y el ¨Anime en la Vida Real¨ que sacaría el youtuber tendenciero número 5397 que va peligrosamente en aumento?!

-¿A qué te refieres?- No pude evitar preguntar por reflejo. Digo, estoy demostrando mi entrenamiento en las citas con... Haruno, algo que según ella se me ¨estaba dando un poco mejor¨. A mi entender, creo que estoy haciendo una cara bastante normal, algo en lo que tengo práctica cuando vives rodeado de mier**s constantemente. Mientras la prima lejana de Hinata intentaba formular palabras coherentes, miré hacia mi alrededor para ver si los otros compradores podrían decirme algo sobre qué hice mal esta vez.

... Oi, oi. ¿Qué pasa con esa cara de miedo que me lanzan? ¡¿No saben que yo tengo sentimientos?!

-B-Bueno, s-señor, ha est-t-tado p-poniendo car-r-ras raras mientra-as murmura cos-sas de forma aterrad-dora.- Sacando el hecho de que hizo algo parecido a cuando era un niño que decía comPUTA-Dora para intentar quedar bien, cosa que nunca conseguí, parece que no solo me falta práctica en mi Habilidad Oculta ¨Poker Face¨, sino que he vuelto a decir lo que está dentro de mi hermosa y locamente adorable cabecita de nuevo. ¿Realmente es tan difícil mantener un rostro siempre inexpresivo y no delatar tus pensamientos? Creo que ahora puedo valorarte mucho más, Sasuki Uchihadas.

¡Pero aún no perdono a tu hermano por sacarse del culo la espada de Totsuka, ¿entiendes?! ¡¿Como se atreve esa espada salida de ninguna parte y que empezó la decadencia del sentido común en la serie y que lleva el mismo nombre del ÚNICO ÁNGEL EN ESTE MUNDO?! ¡IMPERDONABLE!

-¡P-P-Por favor deténgase! ¡Le daremos descuento del 10% si lo hace!

-Haberlo dicho antes, entonces.- ¡Ja, a juzgar por sus caras, no se esperaban el nivel de mi maestría, ¿verdad?! ¡Ahora tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado que usaré para mí que puedo gastar como yo quiera! ¡Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue liberar mis locos pensamientos y perder aún más de esa cosa llamada dignidad! ¡Soy un genio!

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAjajajajajajajajajajajaja... ja... ja... ja... ahhhhh ~~~~~... Odio mi vida...

-No se preocupe, Mei-san, que la casa invita. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por sus contribuciones.

¿Eh? ¿Quién es el tipo de la voz que grita ¨netorare¨ por todas partes como si fuera el primo lejano de Sugou Nubouyuki? Además, ¿por qué carajos te estás sonrojando por una voz tan bizarra, señorita ¨no quiero escuchar y ver a Hachiman porque le tengo miedo¨? ¡Por el amor de Dios, ese tipo es de la clase que te violaría si le das la oportunidad en frente de tu novio seguramente inexistente!

... Viendo cómo la puta grosera de la caja está viendo a NTR-san, ¿tal vez giras para el otro lado? Espera, viendo lo que te generó este sujeto, ¿en realidad eres una bisexual amante del mal gusto?

-... ¿Por qué me ven así? Sólo dije/pensé mis verdaderos pensamientos.- Recuerden, chicas, que esto no es Scanners y no me va a explotar la cabeza. De algún modo, parece que ambas me están mirando de peor forma. -Espérame tantito. ¿Qué MIERDA haces TÚ aquí, aspirante a prostituta?- Gracias a mi experiencia previa con Haruno y al hecho de que no todas las mujeres deben ser perfectas en prácticamente todo, pude esquivar su patada que, en realidad, fue bastante meh.

Creo que hasta Yuigahama patea mejor. Su habilidad para correr velozmente hacia donde se encuentra su dueña cual perrita debe al menos darle buenas piernas...

... Creo que saqué algo de doble sentido, pero no sé definir el qué...

-Ahora, no hay necesidad de ser violentos. No queremos dar una mala imagen, ¿verdad? Además de que la gente no confía mucho en mí debido a mis nuevas políticas, por lo que debemos esforzarnos el doble si queremos dar una buena impresión y ganarnos el favor del vecindario. Recuerden que damos miedo con todos los cambios que estamos haciendo.- NTR-san me miró luego de decirle eso a las chicas groseras que, sorprendentemente, le hicieron caso y retrocedieron como las masillas de pan que una evidentemente no es. -Disculpalas, por favor. Una es nueva en el negocio y la otra está un poco estrésada de tener a un nuevo jefe.

¿Eh? ¿Nuevo jefe a cargo de este local de mierda? Estaba a punto de decir que era una tontería eso de proporciones Hayamisticas, pero luego recordé que, para empezar, no recuerdo que hubiera una zona de verduras o que este lugar tuviera la capacidad de comprar tanta variedad de ingredientes para comida fuera de la infaltable pre-cocinada. ¡Incluso teníamos unas cuantas carnes! Me pregunto qué tan metido estoy en mis pensamientos como para no notar eso.

... No es que me arrepienta de ello. De ninguna forma.

-¿Qué pasó con el otro? Ese que me miraba feo cada vez que le decía sus verdades a esta posible adicta al sexo.- De nuevo, gracias a Haruno, fui capaz de evitar casi con maestría la patada que me mandó esta chica. En serio, podrías usar tus manos, ¿sabes? Si tanto quieres dar patadas, primero ponte una falda, que esos dos chicos recién entrados en la adolescencia de ahí no paran de verte con admiración.

... ¿Por qué luego de verlos a ellos, sonríes? Oye, ¿desde cuando dije que en mi vida quería una exhibicionista fuera de mi manga de arte para caballeros favorito? Te lo dice este Hachiman, que tiene un raro fetiche por catty-chan y doggy-chan en forma de waifu... Mierda, espero no haberlo dicho en voz alta o murmurarlo.

-Lo hiciste.- Elegí la opción más lógica e ignoro las palabras de la gal.

Afortunadamente, NTR-san no prestó atención a eso y continuó con su sonrisa perfecta ahora un poco menos espeluznante por motivos que NADIE sabe ni sabrá JAMÁS. -Daigo-san se estaba haciendo viejo y, en sus palabras, ¨no estaba hecho para mantener a flote un negocio con estos cambios en el mercado¨. Casualmente tuvimos la suerte de encontrarnos y, entre algunas charlas, llegamos a un acuerdo. A cambio de su tienda, prometí ofrecerle mis... ¨servicios¨ de forma gratuita en cualquier momento, siempre que me lo pida o vea la necesidad de dárselo.

No me gusta lo que quiere decir con ¨servicios¨. Además, ¿por qué lo dijiste así? ¡Eso lo hace mucho más sospechoso! ¡Lo sabía! ¡TÚ eres SUGOU _LITTLE COCK_ NOBOUYUKI! ¡Sólo alguien de tan poca monta como él diría algo sospechoso y lo volvería aún más sospechoso nivel Tobi!

-Entiendo...- Entiendo que debo alejarme de ti ¡pero a la de ya!

-Me alegra saberlo.- NTR-san luego miró a la chica tímida. -Por favor dale a este joven lo que pida. Asumo que tienes una lista o algo, ¿no?- Asentí mecánicamente mientras le mostraba la lista de compras... Lista que se escapó de mis manos tan pronto como la levanté gracias al tipo del netorare que ahora parece tener habilidades físicas muy superiores a las mías. Por favor, espero que no tengas un lavadero debajo de ese traje gris horroroso que esta bien donde está y que NO DEBE SER RETIRADO.

-Y-Yo...- Al final, me quedé congelado por la imagen mental horrorosa que tengo grabada en la mente a fuego sobre este empresario siendo capaz de ser un fisico-culturista. La chica tímida, cuyo nombre creo que es Mei, si presté atención correctamente, salió disparada a llenar la bolsa con todo lo necesario para hacer a mi papito muy feliz. ¡Yupi!

La futura prostituta, Haruhi (¡¿CÓMO OSAS MANCHAR ESE NOMBRE SAGRADO?! ¡IMPERDONABLE! ¡CRUCIFIQUENLA EN NOMBRE DE NUESTRA DIOSA!) volvió a su lugar de trabajo luego de mirarme con odio unos segundo más, que para mí sobraban. Al final, sólo quedamos el sujeto que siento podría querer lavarle el cerebro a mi esposa virtual y yo, un chico que está aquí, sufriendo incansablemente por unos putos tomates que aplastaría con mi mano de no ser porque me intoxicaría de su peste.

-¿Sabes? Tuve ganas de conocerte desde que oí hablar de ti.- ¿Eh? ¿A qué vienen esas confianzas y cosas que se deben quedar en la mente de Ebina? -Eres bastante popular, ¿lo sabías? No he parado de escuchar maravillas tuyas de esa mujer metiche. Su madre no deja de quejarse de que ¨arruinaste a sus hijas¨ y tengo a mi prometida no pudiendo sacarte de la cabeza en ningún momento, como si su mundo girase en torno a ti.- En serio, hombre, ¿por qué ahora actúas como un villano de pelicula Disney del siglo pasado? Consigues intimidarme de la misma forma en la que me asqueas con tu actitud tan jodidamente cliché.

-¿Es así? Entonces definitivamente soy alguien popular.- Sonreí engreídamente, sin entender realmente qué narices estaba hablando este sujeto. Para empezar, no creo conocer a muchas mujeres en mi vida.

-Bueno, no sé cómo te va en el resto de tu vida, pero sé que eres muy popular en la casa Yukinoshita.

¿Eh?

-No he parado de oír tantas cosas diferentes de ti. Sé que es nuestro primer encuentro, pero siento que ya te conozco de toda una vida con lo que escuché de Aiko-san y Haruno-san, con mi prometida llorando tu nombre en sueños.

-...

...

-Si no te es mucha molestia, ¿podemos hablar un momento? Me gustaría aclarar una cosas contigo.

-...

...

-¿Qué ocurre?

...

-... Nada en especial...

-¿En serio? Porque no lo parece...

-Bueno... Sólo tengo pensamientos... Estoy pensando, dudando de si hacer algo...

-...

-Dime, _**¿si te pateó las bolas, podré dejarte estéril?**_

-Creo que es posible, aunque no creo que tú tengas la fuerza para ello. Sin ofender, pero no te ejercitas mucho.

-... Entiendo... Entonces, ¿dónde hablamos?

-Vayamos a mi oficina, que ahí podré darte un café.

-Que sea MUY dulce, ¿sí?

-Como desees. Eres mi invitado, después de todo.

 **{Parte 3}**

Recordar es un acto que, mayormente, veo innecesario. O al menos así es en mi caso, un adolescente con una vida escolar de la que no se puede presumir y que se relacionó con la gente equivocada para su frágil e inexistente ego. Puedo decirte en toda tu cara que recordar, ya sean los buenos o malos tiempos, siempre traerá algo malo, independientemente de su disparidad.

La primera es el cebo perfecto para quedarte estancado en tu miseria personal que te llevó a aislarte del mundo en un pasado idealizado y distorsionado por la propia mente, con el único fin de hacerte sentir bien, que, por cierto, nunca podrás recuperar, no importa cuánto quieras cambiar eso. La segunda, en cambio, hace que esa misma miseria personal se agrave por tener recuerdos vergonzosos, humillantes o que te recuerdan constantemente que tú, mi estimado lector, no es nadie importante en este mundo como para que le lluevan regalos en forma de vida idealizada.

Cuando se complementan, oh amigo, entonces tengo que felicitarte, pues acabas de entrar en el mundo de los seres humanos que son incapaces de avanzar, se niegan a cambiar y terminan maldiciendo a todos los demás, deseando que todos a su alrededor sufran el mismo destino. Lo que la gente mundana y sin verdadero conocimiento entiende por ¨cínico¨ es el supuesto cáncer de esta sociedad y el motivo por el que siempre habrá la división de ¨ganadores¨ y ¨perdedores¨.

Eso, o podría deberse a la sociedad, que también es culpable de muchas maldades en contra del propio ser humano que debería ¨cuidar¨.

Resumen corto para aquellos idiotas que no entendieron nada de la ciencia exacta que acabo de narrar: Recordar, en todas sus facetas, es mayormente negativo, debido a lo que te orilla a recordar profundamente generalmente no es algo bonito. Eso debería cerrar toda confusión posible... y abrir una discusión de qué tan amargado estoy de la vida para decir eso, ¡pero quie'o decir algo!

Atento:

¡Vete a la mierda!

...

Dicho eso, sé que algunas veces eso será inevitable. Por desgracia no existe el ser humano perfecto aún. Todos recordamos tiempos mejores en algún momento... incluyéndome.

No quiero decir que mis recuerdos sean felices como tal... Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco sé si son necesariamente mejores pero...

Pero... sí creo que eran más simples y que, ahora, me genera esa cosa que la gente entiende por ¨nostalgia¨.

 _-Hikki.- Llamaba dulcemente una chica de cabellos rosados recogidos en un rodete en su lado derecho._

 _-Senpai~.- Le seguía una chica de cabellera castaña que daba una imagen bastante adorable._

 _Cada una de ellas era hermosa a su manera... pero..._

 _-Hikigaya-kun.- Al final, siempre fue cautivado por la Reina de Hielo, Yukinoshita Yukino._

Eran tiempos mucho más simples.

Pero también igual de crueles que ahora.

 _-Perdóname, Hikki... Pero elijo estar con Yukinon.- Ya no hay dulzura, sino una determinación que, a sus ojos, era sumamente fría y carente de los sentimiento positivos que siempre le mandaba._

 _Ella le rechazó._

 _-Entiendo. Asi que me rechazas, ¿eh? Bueno..._ _ **Entonces supongo que aquí termina todo.**_

 _Isshiki Iroha le abandonó._

 _Y..._

 _-Hikigaya-kun..._

 _Su tono era helado, digno de ella... No... Es como si ahora ella de repente fuera una Diosa. Una Diosa de Hielo que se disfrazó entre los simples mortales porque estaba aburrida. Una que era la viva encarnación del ¨Monstruo Lógico¨._

 _ **-nO eReS nEcEsArIo.**_

 _ **sÓlO tE uSé.**_

 _ **¡AHORA PIÉRDETE!**_

 _Y lo despidió... sin darle lo único que pedía a cambio._

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando olí la ambrosía que es el café.

Con cuidado, agarré la taza diminuta y le di un sorbo lento, para saborear todo lo posible.

-¿Cómo está?

-... El mejor que he probado.- Si quitamos a Cafe MAXX de la ecuación, claro.

-Me alegro. Es importado, ¿lo sabías?

-Ya veo... ¿Y de qué país?

-¿Quién sabe? Escuché que su mayor especialidad es la soja y la carne.

-¿Soja? ¿Carne?

-¿Eh? ¿Nunca has escuchado de esas?

-Sí, lo hice, pero creí que esas cosas no eran comunes de conseguir en Japón. De hecho, creo que casi ni hay carne aquí.

-Hay, pero no esperes que sea de calidad. No entendí porque en occidente se come tanta carne hasta que la probé en su elemento. Desde entonces y siempre que puedo, me doy un gusto. Las ventajas de la herencia de mi querido padre, supongo.

-Ya veo...

NTR-san, que aparentemente se llama Junichirou Murasakibara (que, ahora que lo pienso, sería el nombre badass genérico número 456 que un novelista de peso ligero le pondría a su protagonista). Era un hombre que representaba a toda la comunidad de salary-mans en el mundo, con unas facciones afiladas más una cara algo plana, lo que de alguna manera le daba más fuerza a la apariencia que quería dar. Pelo inesperadamente largo, suelto de tal forma que casi se le podría catalogar como ¨alguien a la moda occidental¨. Cabello castaño con ojos negros y una barba frondosa que se cuidaba bastante.

Es un salary-man, sí, pero uno que fue disparado por un ¨American Beam¨ en toda su puta cara.

-Jaja. ¿Tanta impresión te da mi apariencia?- ¡Mierda! ¿Se dio cuenta? No debo subestimarlo. ¡Es capaz de robarse a mi esposa virtual, después de todo!

¡Defenderé tu honor y pureza, Saber!

-Sí. Un poco.

-Lo supuse.- Junichirou volvió a reírse ligeramente mientras aprovechaba el momento para degustar esta delicia. La comida gratis siempre es mejor. Y si es café, entonces vale por dos. -Desde que era joven me interesé por el mundo exterior, lo que está fuera de nuestros límites. Me tuve que graduar como el primero en todos los campos académicos para empezar a viajar por el mundo.- Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, como si estuviera recordando algo bonito... Los buenos tiempos, supongo. -No fue hasta que llegué a los 25 que pude verdaderamente disfrutar de los viajes. Antes solo eran viajes de negocios disfrazadas de vacaciones por el mundo.

-Ya veo.- No tengo nada que añadir realmente y este café es muy bueno, así que cuento contigo para mantener la conversación, Junichirou.

-...

-...

-... Dime, Hikigaya-kun, ¿qué opinas de mi prometida?

...

-... Depende... ¿Qué tanto sabe de nuestra... ¨relación¨?

-No hace falta las comillas, ¿sabes?... Sé todo lo necesario para sacar mis conclusiones.

-¿Sí? ¿Y cuál es su conclusión, Junichirou?

-Tú... eres dependiente. Horriblemente dependiente, si debo añadir más.

-...

-Sé de tu historia personal. Te sorprendería lo que se puede conseguir con los medios y contactos necesarios.- Junichirou dejó de sonreír. Su actitud amable desapareció, como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar. -Sufriste mucho, pero no tanto como crees. He conocido a gente aún más rota que tú. Gente que no era diferente de un muerto, caminando hacia adelante por inercia, sin ninguna motivación o deseo más allá del descanso eterno.

-...

-Pero incluso así... tú destacas entre ellos.

-¿Por qué destacaría entre los demás?

-... Esa manera de enfrentar tus problemas es especial. Y hasta ahora en mi vida, no he conocido a nadie igual a ti.- Junichirou recostó sus brazos en el escritorio, mirándome fijamente, buscando algún tipo de reacción.

-...

No la tuvo... Ni la tendrá...

-¨Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces rechaza al mundo¨. Es una frase tan adolescente, algo sacado de una película de jóvenes estándar para parecer profunda, cuando en realidad deja una impresión de pura condescendencia. Me reiría de ti, como cualquier otro adulto que te escuché decir esto... si fueras una persona normal. Pero no es así.

...

-...

-Tú... realmente lo estás intentando. Tú, un dependiente y necesitado de amor, aquel chico que no maduró emocionalmente de un niño con traumas relacionados con mami, está intentando SERIAMENTE seguir ese pensamiento.- Hubo unos segundo de silencio, antes de que Junichirou comenzara a reírse de forma animada, como si le acabaran de contar el mejor chiste. -Eso es tan absurdo e imposible que me generan preguntas de por qué mierda tus padres no te golpean con una chancleta y te dicen lo idiota que eres. Lo estúpidamente infantil que es tu sueño.

-...

-¿Pero sabes cual es la mejor parte? ¡Que tú lo sabes! ¡Que sabes lo imposible que es, y aún así avanzas hacia él, como si esperaras que un milagro ocurriera! ¡Que, mágicamente, de alguna forma tú serás la excepción a la regla y que lograras ser un ¨humano evolucionado¨! Quiero creer que esa es la verdad, porque si no es así...

Junichirou se levantó de un sopetón, agarró la silla en la que se sentó y...

 **¡PAAAAAMMM!**

... Esta **mierda** rompió su silla al tirarla hacia la pared, ¿eh?

- **Sólo estás demostrando tu estupidez sin límite al perseguir un camino sin beneficios. Estás demostrando que nunca mereciste el amor de ninguna de las mujeres Yukinoshita, que están claramente fuera de tu liga.-** Le miré curioso, a lo que él sonrió como esperaba de NTR-san. **-¿Acaso aún no lo entiendes? ¿No entiendes que ella, Yukino-san, nunca te amó, que sólo te utilizó como el ser humano superior que es? Ella hizo lo más sabio, y eso es utilizar a una pieza desechable para cumplir su meta.**

-...

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?**

Eso... Eso es... Lo que dijo es...

-... ¿Honestamente? Toda la imagen de ¨villano inteligente¨ que he formado en mi cabeza ha sido para nada. No eres el villano de esta gran saga de mi vida escolar, sino un tipo de poca monta que se cree superior por regodearse con peces infinitamente más gordos. Te relacionas con los Maou, creyéndote importante, cuando sólo eres un Raiser Phenex hecho a medias. Al menos él tuvo una modesta pero aceptable redención.

-... ¿Eh?

Reí alegremente, dejando este delicioso café de lado, el cual estaba empezando a perder su calor. No me importa, en realidad. Lo prefiero frío.

-¡Ja! Para alguien que presume mucho de saber cosas que todos desconocen, ignoras referencias populares. Un estúpido precio a pagar en mi humilde opinión superior.

-...

-¿Sabes? En realidad muchas de las cosas que dijiste son ciertas hasta un punto preocupante y que me hace querer ser el títere de Haruno para poder saber quién busca información de mí. Tienes razón al decir que me conoces muy bien, demasiado para ser nuestro primer encuentro y sacado de fuentes que puedo corroborar como ¨excelentes¨. Incluso mi propia ideología es acertada, lo que considero más importante y que me hizo respetarte. Temerte por un momento incluso.

Cerré los ojos en algún punto intermedio de todo esto por deseos puros de controlarme. Sentí que si lo miraba aunque fuera un poco más, perdería el efecto que busco darle.

-...

-Pero te equivocas en una cosa.

Los abrí repentinamente. Gracias al reflejo de la ventana a lo lejos, pude ver mi reflejo...

Sí... Estos ojos mucho más muertos lucen fenomenal en mí.

-Yo, Hikigaya Hachiman, te puedo asegurar que nunca me enamoré de Yukinoshita Yukino. Ni ahora, ni el pasado y te aseguro que tampoco será en el futuro.- Una risilla un poco demasiado retorcida para mi gusto escapó de mis labios. Supongo que no puedo quejarme si da una buena impresión y además sale de mí al natural. -Llamarlo amor lo glorifica demasiado para su propio bien y catalogarlo de un simple encaprichamiento de adolescente hormonal lo denigra bastante. Lo que tengo con ella es confuso, demasiado complejo para ponerlo en palabras ¿y qué crees? No me apetece ponerlo en palabras.

-...

-Yo odio a Yukinoshita Yukino por rechazarme. Esa es una verdad que no puedo negar.- Lo miré a los ojos, para demostrarle que no estaba titubeando. En todo momento, esta mierdecilla de manga shonen que recién empieza no cambió su sonrisa tipo NTR en ningún momento. Era obvio para mí que él no estaba bien de la cabeza, cosa que seguramente él también piensa de mí. -Pero dime, oh, futuro prometido de una perra de hielo que te rechazara de la misma forma en que lo hizo conmigo, **¿quién mierda te dijo que la odio por rechazar mis ¨sentimientos de amor¨? Es más, ¿de dónde sacaste que yo le tenía amor romántico para empezar?**

-...

-...

 **-Jejeje**

 **-... Jejeje**

 **-Jejeje**

 **-Jejejeje**

-Gracias por tu tiempo, Hikigaya-kun. Gracias a ti, he comprobado dos cosas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuáles son?

-En primera, que hice bien en comprar este negocio sin rumbo. Fue una muy buena inversión.

-Entiendo. Me alegra ayudarte con tus dudas empresariales. Es mi buena acción del año, supongo.

Estaba a punto largarme de aquí de una vez, pero mi curiosidad me venció al final.

-¿Cuál es el otro gran descubrimiento, señor pelmazo?

-... Oh, ese. Sí, pues veras...

-¡!

 **-Creo que sé en quién podría llegar a usar este bebé...**

 **-... aTrÉvEtE sI pUeDeS, hIjO dE pUtA.**

Luego de unos segundos tensos, el sujeto de mierda bajó su cosa negra, grande y gruesa.

-Je... Vete de aquí, señorito drama adolescente barato.

-Con mucho gusto, señor primo lejano de un Chuck Norris sin afeitar.

Salí por la puerta, asegurándome de hacer todo el ruido posible. Bajé al primer piso, agarré la bolsa que me tendió la tal Mei, ignoré a la perra con nombre de una verdadera Diosa y salí del lugar, sin molestarme en mirar atrás.

...

...

...

Hum. Me pregunto qué me motivo a no temer cuando me apuntaron con una pistola que sería capaz de volarme el corazón si quisiera.

* * *

 _ **De acuerdo... Esta sería la parte en la que daría mis opiniones sobre este capítulo, pero hay mucho que quiero comentar esta vez, y aprovecharé que sólo recibí un comentario a responder.**_

 _ **Para empezar, el Hiatus: Por si las dudas hay alguno que no entiende, lo dejaré bien claro aquí. Este es un Hiatus TEMPORAL. NO DURARÁ PARA SIEMPRE. DE HECHO, COMO BIEN LEYERON EN EL TÍTULO DE LA HISTORIA, SÓLO DURARÁ DOS MESES, ÓSEA, HASTA EL 7 DE SEPTIEMBRE. NO, NO PIENSO ABANDONARLA NI DE CHISTE, Y MUCHO MENOS AHORA QUE LLEGAMOS A LA PARTE QUE QUIERO CONTAR. ¿DE VERDAD CREEN QUE SOY TAN HIJO DE PUTA PARA COLGARLO AQUÍ?**_

 _ **Aclarado eso, explicaré sus razones.**_

 _ **En primera y la más personal, es que quiero avanzar con otros proyectos, proyectos cortos del que el más largo sólo durará d capítulos como mucho. Quiero hacer One-shots, en palabras simples. Las razones son que me gustaría tener aunque sea algo completo en esta página. Autoconvencimiento, pese a que para mí es corto, aún no ha alcanzado ni un tercio de lo que tengo PLANEADO. Que luego seguramente termine agregando más cosas para complementar la trama. ¨Sin Escapatoria¨ y ¨Recordando lo que debería ser olvidado¨ son fics a los que quiero centrar mi atención por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, también.**_

 _ **Ahora, ¿por qué elegí este momento para parar Autoconvencimiento? Aparte de que siento que es un buen punto para cortar la tanda de actualizaciones, también tienen qu ver con los comentarios. O más bien, la falta de ellos.**_

 _ **Miren, no voy a quejarme de no recibir tanto comentarios como me gustaría, ya que sé que es más bien mi culpa por no darles motivos para comentar, pero el anterio capítulo me demostró algo que me hizo tomar esta decisión. ¨Autoconvencimiento¨ recibió 1 comentario en el capítulo anterior... al igual que ¨Sin escapatoria¨. Es más, ¨Recordando lo que debería ser olvidado¨, incluso con su increíble bajón, tiene más comentarios en cada capítulo que el último de este fic.**_

 _ **No voy a decir una tontería de que ¨los otros son más populares¨ ya que no es cierto. El capítulo 6, con su único comentario, tuvo más de 200 visitas en el momento en que escribo esto. Y a menos de que aparentemente a la gran mayoría le disgustó el capítulo anterior, creo que al menos habrá unos 100 lectores para este capítulo para la próxima semana, ósea que sigo teniendo un público. Pero como saben, mi motor son los comentarios, así que si más o menos todos tienen la misma cantidad de comentarios, ¿por qué debería centrarme solamente en uno? Como ya creo que dije, busco ser escritor y mi manera de hacerlo es a través de la critica de cualquer tipo (menos la que busque denigrar por querer). ¨Autoconvencimiento¨ es tal vez mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora, pero para mi meta a futuro, no me da ningún motivo para darle preferencia.**_

 _ **Ahora, con eso dicho, hay una manera hacer que saque unos cuantos capítulos más y eso es, como bien pueden suponer, comentando. Y antes de que puedan pensar que todo esto es una treta para recibir comentarios (cosa bastante válida de pensar, ya que yo pensaría lo mismo) les debo aclarar una cosa: EL HIATUS ES ALGO QUE DEFINITIVAMENTE VA A PASAR. REALMENTE QUIERO Y DESEO DEDICARLE MÁS TIEMPO A MIS OTROS PROYECTOS. LO QUE LES ESTOY OFRECIENDO NO ES CANCERLO, SINO TAN SOLO APLAZARLO UN POCO MÁS. SI ESTOY DISPUESTO A HACERLO ES EN PARTE PORQUE QUIERO AVANZAR UN POCO MÁS LAS COSAS Y LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS YA ESTÁN MÁS O MENOS PENSADOS.**_

 _ **Este fic se tomará vacaciones de 2 meses. Con sus comentarios pueden decidir si será ahora o en Septiembre. Serán tres capítulos los que escribiré de más. Tal vez cuatro, dependiendo de si sé cómo encajarlo en la forma en que cuento el fic. Sólo les diré como aviso que no el truco de ¨Me comentan aquí 10 y después nada¨ no será válido. Si este capítulo recibe apoyo, continuaré con 1 capítulo Y YA ESTÁ. Si quieren que saque otro, ese tendrá que recibir apoyo. Piensen en esto como una barra en la que cada punto es un capítulo. Cuando se llene, sacaré otro capítulo. Y seguirá hasta el 3/4, donde ya no habrá más que sacar por dos meses.**_

 _ **Y como última nota al respecto, diré que no hay un número fijo, pero 6 serán suficientes. Si la mayoría son del tipo ¨conti plz¨, ¡entonces serán más de 10 para alcanzar la barra xD!**_

 _ **Antes de pasar a los comentarios, recibí un comentario en inglés que me preguntaba si había una oportunidad traducirlo al inglés. Si de casualidad me lee el amigo suyo que le recomendó este fic (cosa que agradezco y me infla el ego xD), quiero que se haga notar en los comentarios o me envíe un PM para darle una respuesta correcta que se le pueda pasar este anónimo. Lo haría aquí, pero a la hora que escribo esto son las 18:40 y he estado despierto desde la 01:00, así que quiero acabar con esto lo más rápido posible. Espero que por favor leas esto, que no me gusta dejar algo sin contestar.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora pasemos al comentario y terminemos esto, que aún tengo que escribir las notas de ¨Recordando lo que debería ser olvidado¨.**_

 _ **Cronos21Zeus: ¡Felicidades por la primera posición! Aunque no habíá mucha competencia xD**_

 _ **Aprecio tus palabras/escritos, pero personalmente siento que es el capítulo con más falencias hasta ahora. A mis ojos, el comienzo fue bastante poca cosa, la comedia del comienzo me gustó, pero me generó un mal sabor de boca por tener que pensar tantos chistes. Hace tiempo que dejé esto, y aunque siento que no soy malo, no es mi zona de confort, por lo que naturalmente se me hace raro si no lo escribo constantemente. La parte del intermedio me gustó, pero la sentí como demasiada exposición, aunque no sé si hubo una mejor manera de contarlo para empezar. Era contarlo aquí o usar Flashbacks y creeme cuando digo que odio los Flashbacks. Las historias en DxD me traumaron con respecto a eso.**_

 _ **Todo me parece mejorable salvo la conversación con Isshiki. Hombre, yo fui quien la escribió ¡y aún así no me saltee nada! Creo que esa es la razón por la que al final ese capítulo me deja buen sabor de boca. La fluidez, por otro lado, creo que tiene que ver más con que me intento ¨soltar¨ en mi escritura. Ahora estoy usando palabras, expresiones y vocabularios ¨no correctos¨, pero que hacen que se sientan naturales. Creo que finalmente he avanzado en la dirección correcta respecto al dialogo.**_

 _ **He avanzado bastante con Yu-Gi-Oh y ¡oh dios mío, no recordaba amar tanto la serie! ¡Ahora entiendo al fin el meme de ¨Yugi Trampas Locas¨!**_

 _ ***-TheGenesis ha visto la luz.**_

 _ ***-El cansancio viene frente a él y le revienta la burbuja**_

 _ **Te entiendo, cuando algo te gusta demasiado, no puedes evitar querer consumirlo incluso cuando no es recomendable. Hace poco vi Fate/HF Lost Butterfly... grabado en el cine... a las 2:40 de la mañana... en un martes... teniendo examen... y esperando media hora a que se descargara porque tengo una internet de mierda.**_

 _ **No me fue tan bien, pero no creo que haya desperdiciado mi tiempo. Fue bien invertido. Odio HF, pero necesitaba mi dosis de Shirou mientras espero a que vuelva Hachiman.**_

 _ **Sí, se siente bien estar ¨fuera de la burbuja¨ con el tiempo. Al menos a mí me da la sensación de que estoy creciendo al escribir otro género fuera del que comencé. Es como una superación personal, por así decirlo. No suelo leer mucho terror, ¡pero me encanta el misterio y lo sobrenatural! Avisame cuando lo publiques así le doy una hojeada. Leí tu One-shot que publicaste hace unos días y me gustó, por lo que te tengo fe. ¡Ánimo!**_

 _ **Personalmente no sabía eso de la novedad. Sé que el comienzo del boom de fics de Oregairu comenzó un poco antes de Zoku y explotó después de este, alcanzando su pico en el 2016 (creo), momento en que se publicaron la mayoría de fics populares de HachixYumi... Y de todo el fandom en general. Yo siempre pensé que se debía a varios factores. En primera, que el estereotipo de ¨chica popular y solitario/nerd de la clase¨ podrá ser todo lo cliché que quieran, pero vende como pan caliente. Yo mismo, que aborrezco la mayoría de esos fics, termino volviendo por un placer masoquista. El segundo y más rápido es Hayama siendo Hayama y visto como un Hayama. El tercero sería que Miura no deja de ser un personaje secundario, y si ya sabemos poco del pasado de los personajes principales pues... Miura es un papel en blanco y se la puede llevar por muchos caminos sin que te critiquen por hacerla ¨demasiada OoC¨. La planitud del personaje lo permite. Y tal vez el más controvertido sea que Hachiman es visto como un ¨Batman¨. Ya sabes el rollo de ¨no es el héroe que merecemos pero es el que necesitamos¨, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues un excelente punto de partida para iniciar un romance entre esto dos es o bien usar el ¨complejo de héroe¨ para que Miura le de sentido común o le vea como un principe.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Oye, soy solo yo o acabo de pintarla de un modo algo negativo.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **En fin, sigamos.**_

 _ **Me encanta Fate. Es mi franquicia japonesa favorita y me duele que alguien diga eso, pero lo entiendo. Si no empatizara tanto con UBW Shirou no sería el fanboy que soy ahora. Además, te entiendo, verte tanto material puede asustar a muchos. Si la gente se queja de que SAO Alicization tendrá 50 capítulos, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo reaccionan ante una franquicia que, sumando todas sus series, superan los 150 capítulos fácilmente, ¡y encima las de ufotable tienen varios que duran el doble! Que tenga un Lore difícil de seguir en estos tiempos lo hace peor.**_

 _ **Igual, aquí entre nos, sólo me vi los animes. Si dejas los juegos atrás y los spin-offs malos o innecesarios, puedes terminar lo justo en una semana de vacaciones. En ese tiempo me vi Zero y UBW. Desde ahí, ya estoy preparado para todo lo que me lancen.**_

 _ **Respecto a lo genuino... Es cierto, pero con matices. Es verdad que probablemente cada escritor tenga su propia visión de genuino que no tiene nada que ver con la que estoy mostrando, pero si lo piensas en frío, la mayoría son o Hachiman abriéndose a la gente, no muy diferente de una persona normal, o sino mil maneras de relacionarlo con el romance y la pareja de turno. Casi ninguno va más allá de eso. Es como si ni siquiera se pusieran a reflexionar qué es lo genuino en realidad. Hachiman dijo que era horroroso, pero aquí no lo pintan precisamente. Entiendo que Oregairu va más de las relaciones con las personas y una critica a la juventud, pero me molesta que muchos autores usen los genuino de forma tan ¨vanal¨. Siento que pierde su significado original.**_

 _ **Sobre el final que aparentemente está en el volumen 1, tengo pensamientos. Unos bastante depresivos. La primera es que al final Hachiman vuelve a estar solo como al comienzo de la serie, pero por propia voluntad. Por como terminó el volumen 13, creo que Hachiman y Yui tendrán su cita, pero que no habrá nada romántico. La conversación que tuvieron Yui y Yukino me da la impresión de que ambas querían estar con la otra, pero que Hachiman se interponía entre ellas. Yukino porque tiene una fuerte dependencia hacia Hachiman y Yui porque lo ama. Ninguna quiere separarse de la otra, pero no están dispuestas a cortar lazos con Hachiman. Ahora que Yukino rompió lazos con Hachiman, este mismo al final hará que Yui corté lazos con él para que pueda estar con Yukino sin resentimientos. Por supuesto que ambas sufrirán, incluido el mismo Hachiman, pero como bien se mostró en el volumen 12, Hachiman se siente realizado al ayudar a los demás para que estos estén agradecidos. Sí, es una mierda eso de prácticamente hacer realidad eso del meme de Hachibat, pero pienso que Watari lo hizo así para justificar este final que, para mí, vale totalmente la pena. La apuesta, a mi entender, finalizo en el volumen 13. El propio Hachiman dice que Yukino gano, pese a que en el fondo ella sabe que fue gracias a él...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Pero claro, con toda la guerra de ships en el fandom sobre con quién terminará, muy probablemente haya gente que se lo tome un poco demasiado... mal...**_

 _ **Betrayed Dreams... Me suena, aunque nunca me leí algo suyo, por lo que no sé si lo hizo bien. Aún así, sus temas a tratar parecían interesantes. Una pena la verdad.**_

 _ **Bueno, a partir de mañana me leeré tu fic, que me parece interesante. Ya dije que disfruto HachixYumi de un modo crack, así que no tengo problema en leerlo, pese a que mi pareja favorita es con Yukino/Yuigahama.**_

 _ **Lo siento si te molesta que responda en las notas, pero no tengo buena internet y que me carge Fanfiction para publicar ya es una molestia que toma unos cuantos minutos, ¿así que imagínate estar enviando mensajes sin parar? Lo hago por comodidad**_

 _ **PD: Gracias por creer que le doy sentido a mi historia.**_

 _ **PD2: ¡NO, MI DRAGÓN BLANCO DE OJOS AZULES!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Uff~. Estoy muerto.**_

 _ **Bueno, adiós. Nos veremos en 2 meses o antes, dependiendo del resultado.**_

 _ **Hasta otra.**_


	9. Capítulo 8

_La dependencia es un acto aberrante, uno de los tantos males que sufre actualmente el animal conocido com_ _o 'humanidad'. Pero no por lo que es vilipendiado en la actualidad. O al menos para mí, motivos como 'la dominación sobre el otro' no es algo que valga mucho la pena. No es algo por lo que hay que luchar._

 _Las relaciones dependientes, o ahora conocidas como 'tóxicas', son aquellos vínculos entre dos seres humanos que precisan exclusivamente de la presencia de la otra parte para sentirse realizados. Normalmente los casos sonados son de un solo lado, pero también existen relaciones en las que ambas partes requieran del otro. La mantienen por puro beneficio personal más que un 'genuino' amor a la otra parte. Pero no es algo malo, ya que si se piensa en profundidad, toda relación es así en cierto modo._

 _Claro que hay grados. No hace falta sacarlo de contexto._

 _Esto, para los estándares actuales, suena horrible. Y estando en japón eso es mucho peor. Da la impresión de que eres débil emocionalmente y por eso te tienes que refugiar en los brazos de otro. Por ese motivo es que la taza de suicidios es tan alta. Que no tengan relaciones dependientes no quiere decir que no ansíen una. Sólo simulas que el problema no existe en lugar de arreglarlo. Típico del ser humano._

 _Pero ese no es el problema. O por lo menos ese no es el problema que a mí me importa._

 _Debido a mi ideología, estoy obligado a rechazar al mundo para alcanzar mi ideal. Si quiero tener éxito, cualquier clase de apego que tenga a otro ser humano es de plano innecesario y nocivo. Sin importar quién sea, debo rechazarlo hasta terminar quedándome solo en el mundo. Sólo entonces podré alcanzar la verdadera satisfacción en la vida._

 _Cualquier relación es mala para mí y creo que ya se puede entender porqué las relaciones de dependencia son el mal al que me debo enfrentar con capa y escudo._

 _Depender de otro está mal. No es tanto el opuesto como el enemigo de mi yo ideal. Para un hombre que decide rechazar al mundo, depender de un habitante de ese mismo mundo para sentirse contento hace que me sea imposible aceptar a las relaciones de ese estilo. Son el mal. Un mal mucho mayor que la simple juventud. Son el mal porque, al final de cuentas, demuestran la verdadera naturaleza del ser humano._

 _Depender de los vínculos es horrible, pero al mismo tiempo el camino a seguir para los humanos, el animal social por excelencia._

 _Jugar con la propia naturaleza de tu existencia es algo estúpido, un acto que en muchos casos hace cuestionar a los demás tu intelecto. Incluso si al final ambos caminos buscan el mismo fin de dejar de sufrir por las relaciones sociales, mi camino y el socialmente aceptado usan métodos diferentes._

 _Si mi lema es: 'Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces rechaza al mundo', entonces el del ser humano corriente sería: 'Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces has que no lo haga'._

 _Odio con todo mi ser esa manera de ver la vida. Odio toda relación dependiente precisamente porque son el extremo opuesto de mi ideal. Es algo que no puedo aceptar. Que quiero destruir incluso. Ver al otro agonizar debido a su relación dependiente es mi fantasía por excelencia. Me hace creer que mi camino es el correcto, a pesar de que es igual de auto-destructivo._

 _Quiero que se esa fantasía se cumpla porque me hace sentir bien. Me hace sentir que estoy en el camino correcto. Que tengo la razón. Al igual que mucha gente se siente bien al recriminarme por muchos motivos 'correctos'. Mientras yo tengo estos anhelos, estoy seguro de que los demás también tienen esos deseos. Deben tenerlos. No puedo ser la excepción._

 _Odio la dependencia. Eso es un hecho._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Incluso con eso dicho, al final no pude escapar de ella._

 _De entre todas las categorías, probablemente 'hipócrita' es la perfecta para definir a Hikigaya Hachiman._

 _Sólo bastó un recordatorio de su_ _ **objetivo**_ _para recordarle la verdad de la situación. Verdad que un condenado hijo de puta primo de Sugou Nobouyuki tuvo que venir a tirarle en la cara._

 _Yukinoshita, Yukinoshita, Yukinoshita... Siempre es Yukinoshita._

 _Es todo lo que le importa a Hikigaya Hachiman._

 _No puede vivir sin cumplir su 'labor' con ella._

 _Así de simple es ese supuesto 'lobo solitario' que clama ser superior a los demás._

* * *

 **Autoconvencimiento**

 **Capítulo 8: SakiSaki me trae a la cruel realidad... Esa bastarda...**

* * *

 **{Parte 1}**

La actuación... Actuar... Quiero hablar de eso un poco.

Actuar es, en resumidas cuentas, una simulación de la realidad pero con un sesgo fantasioso, y por tanto, mejor. Pero no es una simulación cualquiera, sino una conveniente e idealizada por todo el mundo, tanto actores como espectadores siendo parte de su ecuación.

Las personas que se les conoce como 'actores' son los que siguen el camino de la simulación. De la falsedad más pura. Persiguen el ideal de ser alguien que no son y lo defienden con fervor, justificándolo como 'amor', cuando más bien es una necesidad. Simulan un rol, ya sea el de un héroe estándar, un villano, un combatiente o un tipo interesante. Falsedad en su más pura expresión, pero que los grandes en el medio hacen pasar como 'arte'. Algo que debe ser apreciado, venerado y recordado. Eso es así precisamente porque su ficción vence a la realidad en lo que dura su actuar, ósea, su falsedad.

Esto no está mal. De hecho, los actores convencionales, los que son promovidos por el mundo del cine, traen un momento de dicha fugaz a aquellas pobres almas que deciden ver sus actuaciones para evadirse de la realidad en lo que dura una película, ósea, la simulación. Mucha gente necesitan de ellos, porque si bien existen otros medios, el público normal prefiere una cercanía a la realidad si pueden elegir. No importa qué es lo que se cuente, quieren creer que es verosímil, aunque solo fuera una mera ilusión. Eso pasa incluso cuando son las historias más fantasiosas o irreales. Es un efecto que trasciende cualquier género. Les da igual la realidad en lo que dura la simulación. Por eso es que existen los llamados 'fanáticos' de cualquier medio de entretenimiento.

Así de 'maravilloso' es el ser humano, prefiriendo una bonita mentira en lugar de enfrentar la cruel realidad e intentar mejorarla. El cáncer del planeta en varios factores, sin duda.

Aún así, no hay nada de malo con este concepto, sorpresivamente para quienes lo escuchan de Hikigaya Hachiman. De hecho, si nos quedamos con esta imagen superficial y banal, puede hasta dar la impresión de que no es para tanto. Algo que de hecho hay que ser celebrada incluso. 'Una cosa que da tantos buenos sentimientos no puede ser mala, ¿verdad?'

Y siempre estarán los que digan que no deja de ser un medio de entretenimiento y ya está. Que no se necesita darle mucho drama a esto y centrarse en 'cosas más importantes'.

Pero no es así. Está lejos de serlo.

Existen otro tipo de actores, más escondidos pero a la vez auténticos en ser falsos. Actores que simulan ser alguien que no son ante los demás y terminan actuando como se espera de ellos, pero no porque así lo indique el guión convencional, sino porque es lo que se espera de ellos. Es lo que se desea. Son una meta a alcanzar. Símbolos que sólo podemos venerar como el verdadero camino a la autentica satisfacción en esta vida.

Los conoces tan bien como yo. Todos los conocemos, de hecho. Hasta podrías estar viviendo con uno de ellos o ser uno de sus tantos o pocos amigos. Si no es así, como mínimo te habrás encontrado con miles en tu vida.

Y si no es así, cosa ya de plano imposible... vives la vida de uno. Diariamente y sin descanso, hasta el día en que dejes de existir como ahora.

Así es. Es lo que estás pensando.

Los humanos estamos destinados a ser actores en el gran escenario de la vida, siguiendo un guión que nosotros nos imponemos por voluntad o deseo propio. Estamos destinados a no ser más que títeres que se rellenan de moldes, _de arquetipos_ , simulando ser quienes no son con orgullo. Incluso los que creen revelarse contra esto son meros actores. Más profundos y que tuvieron un desarrollo, sí, pero solo al nivel que podemos esperar de un _personaje_ profundo. Incluso ellos no dejan de contribuir a esta idea al _querer_ destacarse. A tener el pensamiento vacío de 'ser único y diferente'. Un chiste irónico cuando más nos metamos en el tema.

Esas son las reglas irracionales del concepto conocido como 'sociedad'. TODO te hace parte de ella. Todo con el único fin de incluirte en sus moldes, y por ende, cambiarte para que seas un lienzo en blanco rellenado con una vaga 'personalidad'. Somos seres sociales por una buena razón.

Nos engañamos y dejamos engañar. No hay un primer lugar en esta carrera hipotética que es la vida. La misma naturaleza humana lo dictó así, por lo que nunca hubo una carrera para empezar. Somos personajes con mayor o menor profundidad y el mundo es la gran obra de nuestras vidas, el escenario por el que el guión cobra vida. Una obra que continuamente va cambiando de reparto y de situación. La obra definitiva por excelencia. Tiene la mejor de las historias: La humana. La que nunca da la impresión de estancamiento, por más que sea así en realidad.

Pero no se confundan. En ningún momento intento acusar con el dedo a alguien, como si fuera malo lo que dije. ¡Al contrario, de hecho! ¡Les felicitaría por conseguir lo que grandes pensadores sólo pudieron soñar!

 _Necesitamos_ actuar, porque nuestro ego, nuestra realidad personal, es demasiado fea e incomprensible para este mundo movido por un escritor sádico. Esta obra necesita de buenos personajes. No únicos, sino buenos. Buenos en el sentido de ser predecibles y dar la impresión de no serlo al mismo tiempo, una contradicción divertida cuanto más lo piensas. Por el bien de la obra ocurre eso.

Basura literaria lo llamarían en mi pueblo.

Por eso pienso que si somos una obra, entonces seremos un anime sin duda. El anime tiene arquetipos cliché, tramas repetidas hasta el cansancio y los personajes profundos, que tuvieron un 'desarrollo de personajes' intentan más o menos ahondar en la psique humana de una u otra forma. ¿Me pregunto a qué me recuerda eso? Creo que empieza con R y termina con EALIDAD.

Las realidad es más fantasiosa que la ficción a veces.

Pero por más que esto parezca algo malo, lo repito: _Necesitamos_ ser así. Ser original, único y diferente suena bonito. Algo que todo el mundo en secreto admira y odia al mismo tiempo, pero dime una cosa:

 _'¿Quién quiere una vida así?' '¿Quién aspira a vivir y sufrir como un protagonista, un mártir que está dispuesto a morir por sus creencias? ¿Dispuesto a querer destacar, con todo el esfuerzo que conlleva?'_

Si lo piensas fríamente, la respuesta es obvia. Si crees que tú eres la excepción, entonces déjame decirte que mejor te golpeas con una bala en la cabeza para que tu cráneo tenga contenido para variar. TODOS somos secundarios. Los pocos que no lo son aún no lo saben para empezar a actuar como tal, o viven desconociendo esta verdad, creyendo que pueden vencer al mundo.

El mundo podrá tener a algún secundario más importante que la media, pero nunca conseguirá que el mundo gire en torno a él. Nunca será un protagonista. Nunca habrá héroes que derroten a las limitaciones, sino villanos que serán odiados por intentarlo.

Por eso digo que el mundo es una anime. Uno genérico. Uno en el que si no aparece un elegido o un héroe destinado a la grandeza, nadie tendrá el control absoluto del mundo. NADIE será el protagonista. Y eso, de hecho, está bien. Perseguimos la calma. La tranquilidad que da la triste vida de alguien sin trascendencia nos favorece más que la de un protagonista que tiene que pasar por un largo desarrollo de personaje. Es demasiada emoción y riesgo para el frágil y poco inteligente ser humano.

Por eso hay que actuar. Para perseguir la calma que trae no estar en el foco de la cosas, debemos asumir roles. Arquetipos destinados a hacernos parecer simples, pero satisfechos. No somos importantes. No tenemos el control de las cosas. Y ni de chiste tenemos la capacidad de cambiar algo para empezar. Cuánto antes se conozca y se acepte esta verdad, más temprano obtendrás la verdadera felicidad en este mundo: La falta de ánimos de querer tomar riesgos.

O al menos, una bastardización de lo que te esperas de la felicidad que te quieren vender la gente externa a ti.

Seguir eso es lo correcto. Es lo normal. Es lo que hace la mayoría.

...

...

Odio eso.

Odio toda esta idea. Y odio aún más que sea cierta. No puedo objetarlo, porque para mí, es una visión objetiva de cómo funcionan las cosas para el ser humano promedio, el que ocupa la casi totalidad del mundo.

Por eso...

 _ **'Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces debes rechazar al mundo'.**_

Debo creer.

NECESITO creer en esas palabras.

Sino lo hago... entonces... yo...

-¿Por qué haces esa cara de miedo, Hikigaya?- Detuve mi andar después de que esas palabras me hicieran salir de mis pensamientos forzosamente. De repente, el filitro que tenía de mis alrededor murió con mi monólogo y el mundo entero se metió en mi persona, abrumándolo con sus sensaciones poderosas.

Ruido, luces y personas por doquier. Todos estaban haciendo sus cosas inconscientes de los demás, actuando como si fueran individuos únicos y diferentes cuando en realidad son todo lo contrario. Las risas de unas chicas de secundaria a los lejos, hablando de cosas sin verdadero valor, tuvieron especial poder en mí, haciendo que apretara ligeramente mis dientes en mi labio inferior.

Me irritaron, recordándome en el proceso toda la mierda que acabé de pasar con NTR-chan.

Niños haciendo ruido, ignorantes de los convenios sociales me calmaron ligeramente. Son inocentes, criaturas que aún no fueron machadas por la mierda de la sociedad. Simples en naturaleza y más satisfechos de lo que yo jamás estaré. Pero extrañamente, el pensamiento no me parece malo. Pienso que ellos se merecen al menos un poco de paz y un intento de felicidad pura antes de convertirse en 'humanos en pleno derecho'

Los adultos yendo de un lado a otro me daban totalmente igual, así como ellos piensan de mí.

La sub-especie raijuu por todos lados como si fueran una plaga y un terreno que es tanto espacioso como relativamente moderno me dieron una idea de dónde podría estar, por más ridículo que pareciera.

La vista de unas escaleras mecánicas y gente cargando bolsas me lo confirmó. Chasquee los labios en frustración por mi idiotez de nivel colosal.

¿Qué estuve haciendo? Es un milagro que aún esté vivo y mi sangre no esté adornando un camión.

-¿Cómo llegué al centro comercial? No quería ir aquí, sino al parque a unas cuadras.- No le hablé a nadie en especial y sólo materialicé mis pensamientos en paz, pero...

-Bueno, no es como si tus piernas se movieran solas, ¿verdad?- Que mis palabras sean devueltas me recordó que había alguien que interactuó conmigo, sacándome de unos pensamientos que el actual Hikigaya Hachiman no debería tener por su propio bien. La voz que me habla tiene una connotación irritada, pero ciertamente familiar. Demasiado familiar para mí, un solitario que no es que conozca a mucha gente.

Sólo hay dos opciones.

Miré a mi izquierda y me tope con una cara fruncida, con su cabello plateado en una coleta de caballo, algo que le queda bastante. Su rostro era bastante atractivo y su cuerpo no era menos. Sin duda era toda una belleza, muy exótica en el país con el aura de 'bravucona badass' que exhibe. Mi yo de la secundaria entraría en corto-circuito y el yo de hace meses estaría incómodo/temeroso.

Yo, por otro lado, confirmé quien era esta chica como si fuera algo sin importancia. Agradecí que no fuera la rubia. No tolero a Miura normalmente, y si tengo que mantener mi personaje con ella en mi situación actual, siento que podría terminar golpeándola de la irritación.

-Tienes razón. Me disculpo por decir una estupidez así, Kawasaki-san.- Kawasaki Saki desestimó mis palabras con un gesto de su mano libre de bolsas con una cara un poco extraña, casi constipada. Lo más probable es que no esté acostumbrada a mi tono falsamente cortés.

Ella, igual, trato mi actitud como si carecieran de importancia, algo que agradecí. Normal, ya que, al igual que mi yo anterior, no le importaban las reglas de etiqueta impuestas por los demás. No comparto su punto de vista, pero sin duda es un alivio que exista gente como ella. Es inaccesible pero a la vez no lo es. ¿Puede existir una mayor contradicción en el mundo?

-No hace falta que disculpes, ¿de acuerdo?- Seguía teniendo esa cara rara, pero extrañamente su tono era el mismo de siempre. Pienso que podría estar en mi cabeza de forma fugaz, pero sé que no es verdad. Pero como no sé qué es, lo dejaré pasar como siempre hago. -Te acabo de insultar y tú te disculpas, ¿sabes? Eso no está bien. Me hace sentir como si fuera una bravucona.- Ah~. Cierto. Aunque no lo parezca, ella en realidad es una chica bastante dulce si le eres cercano o te tiene confianza, aunque no por eso dejará de actuar como siempre. Toda una tsundere en cuanto a la imagen superficial se refiere.

No es que intente ser intimidante por naturaleza o alguna de esas mierdas que Miura intenta propagar. Es sólo su personalidad natural entrando en vigor. Es tal vez la persona más genuina para mi yo anterior, seguramente.

-Bueno, no es por ofender, pero para un tercero puede parecer así.- Incluso así, necesito hacer esto.

Necesito ser el _personaje_ que esperan de mí.

-... Oye, ¿quieres morir?- A veces es un pensamiento pasajero, pero nunca pensé en llevarlo a cabo. Son más bien fantasías.

-¡Si me dejas ver tu encaje negro de nuevo, me lo pensaré!- Unos segundo antes de negarme, por supuesto. Tampoco busco degradarme tanto por mi ideal si no aporta algo. No es necesario tampoco. Porque estas palabras ya son suficiente.

 **¡PAAAM!**

Una patada impactó con mi pobre estómago.

En serio, ¿qué pasa conmigo, relacionándome con mujeres que me maltratan físicamente?

Oye, Kawasaki. Incluso si me lo merecía, estás exagerando, ¿no crees? Aquí yo lanzo una broma inocente con intención de darnos una risas tan falsas como la de esos programas gringos, y tú, como la bravucona en potencia que eres, me golpeas con tu pie puesto en una bota horriblemente dura en el estómago. ¿Te parece justo? Porque para mí no.

-En serio... ¿Por qué tienes que simular ese personaje conmigo?- Esas palabras obtuvieron toda mi atención.

...

-... ¿T-Te diste cuenta?- Mientras me recuperaba del golpe y de las miradas que estaba recibiendo de mi alrededor, pregunté con algo de esfuerzo. No esperaba este desarrollo, la verdad. Esperaba que Kawasaki actuara más como Miura al despreciarme o como Ebina y simplemente ignorarme.

Supongo que tuve expectativas, ¿eh? Olvidé que eso siempre traería la decepción. De las pocas cosas rescatables de esa época.

-¿Eres idiota?- Kawasaki me lo preguntó, pero... no parece que quiera una respuesta, a juzgar por cómo me miró cuando intenté abrir mi boca. -¿De verdad pensaste que me tragaría esa tontería? ¿Que tú, mágicamente, cambiarías toda tu personalidad por un solo suceso? La gente con una verdadera personalidad no es tan volube. Si lo fueran, entonces nunca tuvieron personalidad para empezar.

Eso es... algo que podría haber creído en un momento. De hecho, tal vez lo siga creyendo en el fondo.

Y por sobre todo...

-S-Suena algo familiar.- Tuve que aparentar no saber de dónde provenían. Que esas palabras definitivamente no traían un recuerdo que atesoro en mi corazón.

-¿Tú crees? Me lo dijo la _mejor hermanita del mundo_. ¿Quién te lo dijo a ti?

...

...

-... Una puta sin remdi-

 **¡PAAAM!**

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A REFERIRTE A ELLA DE ESA MANERA, BASTARDO!

No contesté. Estoy bastante ocupado besando el piso sucio de este centro comercial. Además, tampoco es que tenga algo que decir. Todo esto es lo que yo quise. Es lo que yo _necesito_.

-... ¿Por qué finges ser un bastardo sin corazón? Sé que tú tienes corazón.

-Oye...- Eso es bastante ofensivo, pero he recibido cosas peores. Estoy más preocupado por el escenario en el que estamos. Estas miradas son bastante molestas. Me hacen sentir como si fuera algún animal exótico en un zoológico o alguna mierda parecida. Me gustaría salir de aquí cuanto antes. No quiero problemas con ese policía que me mira feo.

-¿Qué estupidez vas a soltar ahora?- Kawasaki intentó parecer intimidante, pero poco efecto tiene en mí, un tipo que estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por un jodido guardaespaldas de dos metros y no se orinó en los pantalones. Aún en el suelo, me levanté como pude, algo que conseguí después de muchos segundos de infortunado esfuerzo. Kawasaki esperó pacientemente. Sin duda es una tsundere a pleno derecho. Me desprecio, pero aún así tiene esos momentos en los que muestra aprecio o al menos un respeto leve.

Apenas me encontré en condiciones, le lancé la bomba.

-Parece que quieres hablar conmigo sobre cosas que no quiero tocar ni con un palo, pero... ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo aquí?- Hice un gesto con ambos brazos para que ella se dignara en mirar a nuestro alrededor y sintiera lo mismo que yo, pero multiplicado por 28. Con algo de desconfianza, ella lo hizo y...

Bueno... Sólo diré que si las miradas pudieran matar, ella se habría muerto antes de la verguenza.

-...

-Oye, si quieres, podemos-

-¡Sí!

¡Qué rápido! ¡Espera, Kawasaki, que aún no estoy listo para correr!

 **{Parte 2}**

Si el Hikigaya Hachiman de la secundaría supiera que me encontraría sentado en un hermoso parque con una chica aún más hermosa al lado, lo vería como una muestra de que sus tontos ideales de la juventud se cumplirán de alguna u otra forma sin sentido, justo como su misma existencia. El yo de la preparatoria sería indiferente a ello, sacando miles de posibles explicaciones para el fenómeno imposible de que un miembro del sexo opuesto se interesada en él de cualquier forma lo suficiente como para permitirle el 'honor' de estar a una distancia relativamente cercano con una chica. Mucho más si son esas dos perras.

¿Yo? Sólo pienso que Kawasaki Saki es molesta. No me complico la vida con pensamientos intrascendentes. Así de práctico soy.

El sol está en su punto más alto y es un día sábado, por lo que es normal la gran cantidad de gente que pasa a nuestro alrededor, yendo tranquilamente a hacer sus cosas, ignorando como verdaderos profesionales la vida de los demás, justo como ellos hacen contigo. Sentadas a un par de bancas de distancia, hay un grupo de chicas que gritan 'raijuu' por todo lo alto. Frente a nosotros estaba un señor alimentando a unas palomas con trozos de pan con una mirada perdida. Probablemente yo me veré igual que él a su edad.

Pero tal vez lo que llamaba mi atención es que a unos cuantos metros, hay un grupo de niños jugando al fútbol en un espacio algo reducido, con algunos padres 'mirando' a la distancia. Si por mirar entiendes estar cada uno haciendo sus cosas mientras lanzan una mirada ocasional para ver si siguen ahí, claro está.

Intento ignorar fuertemente al niño que claramente grita 'marginado social' jugando a lo lejos con la arena. Me trae recuerdos que debo ignorar cueste lo que me cueste.

-¿Te recuerda a algo, Hikigaya?- Gruño ligeramente en respuesta, no dándole el placer de una por mi parte. Aún menos si me va a seguir hablando de esa forma. Aún así, parece que para ella es suficiente, puesto que veo su mirada de suficiencia de reojo, creyendo que es su victoria cuando claramente no lo es. Me dan ganas de suspirar del cansancio, pero no estoy dispuesto a demostrar más expresiones de las necesarias. Si mi actuación no funciona, tal vez el silencio lo haga.

-...

-Oh, vamos, Hikigaya. ¿De verdad me estás dando la ley del hielo? Y aquí creí que sólo Miura hacía eso.- Que me compares con la Reina de Fuego es ofensivo, Kawasaki. Por mucho que pueda compadecer a esa chica por los problemas que no paran de lloverle en varias direcciones, sigue siendo denigrante estar a su altura. Soy alguien claramente superior a ella en todos los aspectos menos los 'valiosos'.

-...

-Geez. Y ahora estás haciendo esa cara espeluznante. ¿No has pensado en patentarlo?

-...

-...

No obtendrás respuesta de mí, Kawasaki. Por mucho que ahora te empeñes en ser grosera conmigo de un modo que jamás esperé, no retrocederé. No tengo necesidad de hacerlo. He cambiado del iluso que aún tenía esperanza en los demás seres humanos pese a que la evidencia decía lo contrario. Seguramente lo he hecho. Mi camino y mis elecciones son los correcto, algo que debe ser alabado por ustedes. He pasado mucho tiempo siendo rechazado, ¿no crees? Constantemente pidiendo el amor de otros y solo recibiendo el desprecio. ¿Es realmente tan malo esto?

¿Acaso no está bien querer rechazar al mund-

-Lo siento...

¡!

-Yo... lamento todo lo que pasó. En ese baile y... lo que vino después.- Kawasaki estaba mirando hacia el frente, como si observara algo lejano, más allá de mí. No di una respuesta. No pude darle, más bien. -Al comienzo me eras indiferente, ¿sabes? No... Más bien, creí que eras un tonto friki que miraba a todo el salón _creyendo_ que nadie se daba cuenta- Creo que alguien una vez me dijo algo así. Que varios notaban cuando les espiaba mientras fingía estar dormido. Todos mis antiguos conocidos lo notaron de hecho. Desde Hayama hasta...

-...- ¿Qué estarás haciendo, Totsuka?

-Pero cuando te conocí mejor, mi opinión de ti cambió un poco.- Una sonrisa afable floreció en su hermoso rostro, cegándome por alguna razón que desconozco... No, es mentira. Sé exactamente por qué me impacta ese rostro en ella...

... Me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que alguien hablaba de mí con cariño. Ya no recuerdo.

-...

-No demasiado, claro. Esa imagen no es que se quite fácil precisamente.- Kawasaki pareció apenada, con aparente verguenza de esos pensamientos totalmente válidos. -Aún pensaba que eras un idiota con gustos raros con esas cosas de otakus, pero... al mismo tiempo, creí que eras alguien... interesante.-

-¿?-No resistí el impulso de demostrar mi confusión ante tal palabra para describirme. Kawasaki parece haberlo notado, porque comenzó a sonrojarse ligeramente, algo que era... bastante lindo, en realidad.

-Raro, ¿verdad? Creer que el supuesto friki sin vida social era alguien interesante en lugar de una buena persona, como me habías demostrado. Pero es lo que sentía. No te apreciaba ni quería seguir hablándote, pero sí que fuiste... interesante. Atrayente incluso.- Oi. Eso tiene doble sentido, ¿sabes? ¿Te habías enamorado de mí desde tan atrás? No te tome por alguien fácil...

... Aunque, por alguna razón, me siento bien con ese pensamiento.

-... Qué gran vocabulario.- No pude evitar comentar para sacar estas sensaciones de mi pecho que debería ser de piedra. Kawasaki, lejos de enojarse, sonrió con dulzura. Algo tendrá que ver con sacarme palabras finalmente. Estoy seguro de ello.

En algún punto empezamos a mirarnos de frente y a acercarnos ligeramente... Estoy seguro de que esto puede dar una impresión totalmente opuesta a la realidad. Juro que veo a una niña mirándonos curiosa y con lo que parecen brillos en los ojos. Por favor, que Kawasaki no se entere.

-... Aún creo que eres interesante, pero no tanto como antes de... _ese_ día.- De algún modo, parece que el buen ambiente desapareció de repente con dos simples palabras, helándome el estado de ánimo. De repente, todo lo bueno que sentí hacia Kawasaki se esfumó, reemplazando eso con la fría indiferencia. Inconscientemente suspiré. Conscientemente comprendí a dónde quería llevar la conversación.

Nunca necesitamos tantas palabras para llegar al punto. No es como con Haruno, que necesité toda una secuencia cómica para llegar al punto. Pero aún así...

La conversación que tenemos es incomoda. Lo ha sido desde un comienzo. Desde el día en que ella me confesó su amor, nada ha podido ser igual. No tiene porqué serlo, tampoco. Nuestra confianza desaparecida fue una bendición después del horrible fiasco que hice con aquella antigua compañera de club. Quedarme sólo era mi objetivo desde un comienzo, y con ella y Totsuka fuera de la ecuación, fue muchísimo más sencillo conseguirlo. Que Zaimokuza finalmente creciera fue una bendición también.

Hayama y Haruno no cuentan como tal para mí, con ambos siendo demasiado extraños conmigo como para catalogarlo como una buena relación para empezar. Por lo que estoy seguro al decir que estoy, indiscutiblemente, solo en el mundo.

Esto es lo que quería. Esto es lo que deseaba luego de ser rechazado tantas veces por el mundo. La gente a mi alrededor no me debería importar. No debo ni quiero tener nada que ver con otro ser humano fuera de lo necesario.

Yo hice esto. Por mi propia mano, encima.

Entonces, me pregunto...

 _ **¿Por qué me siento tan mal?**_

-¿Te refieres a la fiesta de graduación?- Aún con esos pensamientos, decidí continuar normalmente la conversación. No debo mostrarme débil. Si me muestro débil, entonces la gente se aprovechará de mí. No importa cómo sea Kawasaki Saki, al final, ella es humana. Si hoy no me traiciona, no quiere decir que mañana no lo haga. Es natural que los lazos te hagan sufrir. Te hacen sufrir porque eres débil y la gente se aprovecha cuando les muestras tu debilidad.

Nadie es diferente.

No se puede confiar en nadie.

-S-Sí...- Kawasaki lo dice en un tono inseguro. Está claro que no esperaba mi insensibilidad ante este supuesto tema escabroso. Quisiera regodearme, pero sé que en el fondo no tiene sentido. Kawasaki Saki es una buena persona, una que al menos hasta ahora no tiene intenciones hostiles hacia alguien fuera de Miura Yumiko. Incluso así, eso no deja de ser una nimiedad de un adolescente estándar que molesta a una chica que no tolera su actitud. No es muy diferente de la relación de la Reina de Fuego con... Yukinoshita Yukino.

Simule suspirar del cansancio y dejé de mirar a Kawasaki, por más que mi interior gritara lo contrario. Ignoré eso y miré al frente, hacia cualquier lado menos a esta buena chica que siempre estuvo fuera de mi alcance.

El niño apartado miraba al grupo de mini-raijuus con un sentimiento que conocía demasiado bien. Un sentimiento que está muy presente en la existencia de Hikigaya Hachiman. Incluso con el dolor que siento al ver esto, es mucho más tolerable que el de tratar con una chica que se me declaró.

La envidia es demasiado asquerosa, pero no tanto como la culpa.

Kawasaki Saki estaba incomoda a mi alrededor. Probablemente lo estuvo desde el comienzo y el buen estado de ánimo sólo estaba en mi cabeza. Incluso si he cambiado, parece que Hikigaya Hachiman siempre estará destinado a asumir cosas, incluso si no tiene el derecho o la razón de hacerlo.

-Fue duro para ti, ¿cierto?- Kawasaki... san se vio sorprendida por mis palabras. Es comprensible. Mi tono de voz es tan... viejo. Tan del Hachiman anterior que tanto quiero negar. Quiero seguir negándolo, pero... Supongo que no hay nada de malo en volver al yo clásico por una vez. De todas formas Kawasaki-san no cree en mi personaje. -En su momento no le presté atención, pero ahora que todo terminó, sé que fui una persona despreciable. Incluso si tú pudiste haber al menos confesarme en un lugar no tan público.

-¡E-E-Eso es...!- Kawasaki-san intenta decir algo, pero al final se queda callada, dejándome continuar. Su expresión era ahora dolida. No es porque le duelan mis palabras en sí, sino porque sabe, en el fondo, que son ciertas. Para ella, yo soy el bastardo que la rechazó en frente de todos por el bien de otra chica que al final le rechazó. Incluso si ella lo hizo en un lugar público, sé que la razón de eso fue para, principalmente, demostrarle a Yuigahama Yui que ella lo amaba sin necesidad de decirlo. Algo estúpido, pero normal en una adolescente. No puedo pedirle a Kawasaki-san que piense como yo.

Fue algo que descubrí después, claro. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber que Yuigahama Yui tenía sentimientos por mí en su momento? Nunca lo hubiera adivinado.

-No intentes negarlo. Sabes que eso es cierto. Sé que en el fondo aún estás rencorosa conmigo, incluso si nunca me lo has dicho. Fui el chico que hirió tus sentimientos, así que creo que me lo merezco.- El sonido de los alrededores ahora parecía algo muy lejano, como si no tuviera ninguna relación con nosotros dos. Kawasaki-san era hermosa. Increíblemente hermosa. Es la chica con la que sólo pude soñar en la secundaria. La que sólo podía existir en mis fantasías. Si las cosas hubieran sido, definitivamente habría aceptado ser su novio.

Pero la situación no fue la ideal. Lo que sentía por Yukinoshita Yukino era demasiado fuerte. Mucho más que la atracción que sentía hacia Kawasaki-san. Cometí un error al final y ahora ella me guarda rencor. Nunca podremos ser algo más que conocidos que se toleran. Mi comedia romántica ya pasó, como imploraba.

¿Me arrepiento? Tal vez.

¿Cambiaría el pasado no haber seguido la ruta de Yukinoshita?... No. No lo haría.

Incluso con todos los problemas de por medio quitados, nunca habría aceptado a Kawasaki Saki. Nunca me lo habría permitido en ese entonces. El Hikigaya Hachiman de aquella época habría encontrado mil justificaciones para rechazarla. Desde cosas que tienen más o menos sentido hasta algo sesgado por los ojos de ese Hachiman. No habría ocurrido. El romance entre Hikigaya Hachiman y Kawasaki Saki nunca podría haberse dado, no importa las circunstancias.

Por eso...

-Por eso no entiendo qué te hace intentar cambiarme, Kawasaki-san.- La miré de frente, pero al mismo tiempo no la miraba a ella, sino a algo más. A un yo futuro que me devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa. A un yo que siguió el camino que voy a recorrer y sigue de pie, contento de sus elecciones... Mi yo ideal, en otras palabras. -Komachi me odia. Eso es lo que ella dijo. Nada de lo que haga puede cambiar eso. Incluso si lo consiguiera, me demostraría lo frágil que fue nuestro vínculo. Y ni siquiera quiero arreglarlo.- Sentí que esa figura se hacía un poco más clara con mi confirmación. Iba por buen camino. -Yo quiero ser genuino. Quiero obtener la genuinidad que tanto ansío. Creí que se podría obtener a través de los lazos, pero me equivoqué. Siempre estuve equivocado.

-¿E-E-Eh?- Kawasaki-san dice algo, pero me pierdo cada vez más en esa figura. Ese ideal hermoso que debo proteger.

-Para ser genuino... Para ser alguien completo...- Le sonreí, intentando imitar a aquella hermosa figura que aspiro a ser. Ese tipo sonrió más fuerte, orgulloso de mí. -Debo quedarme sólo... Debo estar solo, sin nadie a mi alrededor. Sólo entonces podré ser verdaderamente genuino. Si los lazos con los demás son lo que me hace sufrir, entonces me desharé de ellos.- La figura asintió en total acuerdo. Él estaba orgulloso de mí... Se siente bien. -Por eso debo ser así. Debo mantener mi _personaje_... Y por eso no te entiendo, Kawasaki-san. Si soy tan horrible con todos, ¿por qué aún hablas conmigo? Debes dejarme sólo... Es lo mejor para los dos. Es lo que me merezco y lo que yo quiero.

¡Ahh~, qué belleza! La belleza de este ideal es conmovedora. ¡Es lo que debo ser! ¡Es lo que NECESITO SER! ¡CUANDO LO CONSIGA, FINALMENTE SERÉ-

 **¡PLAAAF~~!**

 **...** _ **¿feliz?**_

-... ¿Me lo dices en serio?- La imagen de mi ideal desapareció, reemplazada por una Kawasaki Saki que me daba una mirada que no traicionaba ninguna emoción, pese a que pude notar como temblaba ligeramente por alguna razón incomprensible. El ruido de los alrededores volvió a inundarme, pero extrañamente no tenían tanto peso como la de una chica hermosa mirándome de tal forma que... me hacía sentir mal.

-... Hablo en serio.- Dije con un esfuerzo que me parece anormal. No sé porqué, pero siento que estas palabras tienen un peso desconocido del que no sé definir la fuente. Mi garganta se siente seca y por alguna razón me cuesta mirar a los ojos de esta chica. -Sé que está mal, pero...

-¡ **¿MAL?! ¡¿TE REFIERES A ESA COSA SÓLO COMO 'MAL'?!-** Justo al igual que un volcán en erupción, Kawasaki Saki explotó en un mar de ira flameante dirigida cruelmente hacia mí. Intenté alejarme, pero ella me detuvo dolorosamente con sus manos agarrando mis hombros, haciendo soltar un leve quejido de dolor. -Tienes razón sobre cómo me siento... Te odio. Te odio tanto rechazarme frente a todos. Aunque sepa que yo también estuve mal, eso no cambia mis sentimientos. Quería verte sufrir. Me sentí feliz cuando vi cómo terminaron las cosas para ti. Creí que era una 'justicia contra el malo' incluso. Pensé que podría seguir mi vida tranquila después, pero... pero... **¡PERO!**

 **¡PLAAAF~~~!**

 **-¡!-** Me duele. ¿Por qué me abofeteaste otra vez? Con una me parece suficiente.

-¡Me equivoqué! ¡Cuando volví a verte, empezaste a actuar como el payaso de la clase! Al principio me reí como todos. ¡Pero luego seguiste escalando! ¡Empezabas a intimidar a cualquiera, sin importar quienes fueran! ¡Ahora no solo no hacías caso de la opinión de los demás, sino que incluso les contestabas con odio! Te estabas volviendo loco y yo no hice nada, creyendo que pasaría con el tiempo.- Lágrimas sin sentido comenzaron a inundar mis ojos, haciendo mirar a los alrededores por temor a la imagen que puede dar. Espero que no haya un policia o un justiciero social cerca.

-...- No hace falta dar respuesta. No tengo que darla. No importa lo que me haga sentir estas palabras, ya es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Sólo debo seguir. Seguir caminando hasta llegar a mi ideal. Una vez que lo haga, todo esto dejará de importar. Nada importará más que yo y solo yo.

Si no lo consigo, entonces... supongo que una pistola puede arreglarlo.

-P-Pero no p-pasó...- Finalmente parece que el tono de Kawasaki-san se estaba empezando a romper. -S-Seguiste actuando igual. Despreciaste a tu hermana tanto que la destrozaste y ahora es casi un cascarón vacío. Te volviste tan insufrible que casi todos se alejaron de ti. Hayama-san es el único que habla contigo, pero siempre parecieron tener un vínculo extrañamente fuerte, así que no me sorprende.- ¿Eh? Creo que acabo de escuchar unas palabras horribles hace un momento. -Te ibas a quedar sólo y yo fui parte de la causa. S-Si al menos hubiera intentado hablar contigo cuanto antes, p-pude haber...

-'haber ayudado', ¿verdad? No hay nada que arreglar. Estoy bie-

 **-¡NO ESTÁS BIEN! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE LO ESTÁS!**

Creo que si había una niña aquí antes, se habrá largado del susto que le pegaste, Kawasaki-san.

Creo que debo hacer algo al respecto.

-Mira, yo-

-¡CÁLLATE!

 **¡PLAAFFF~!**

Y de nuevo otra cachetada, ¿eh? ¿Acaso quieres romper un récord?

-...

Inteligentemente me quedé callado.

-Todo eso no es un gran problema: me intenté hacer creer. 'Hablar con sus padres debería poder arreglado', pensé. 'Es solo una manera cobarde de enfrentar la perdida': Traté de convencerme de que así era. Rogué para que eso fuera verdad...- Una risa quebrantada escapó de los labios de Kawasaki-san repentinamente... Me hizo sentir mal. Como basura incluso. Reprimí esos sentimientos emergentes como todos los problemas emocionales que he tenido desde el momento en que decidí perseguir mi ideal. -Y ahora que sé que estaba en lo correcto... desearía más que nunca estar equivocada...

-...

-Si tienes ese pensamiento, es por mi culpa, ¿verdad? Sé que es cierto. Sé que tengo algo que ver en tu pensamiento.- Kawasaki Saki, al igual que todo el mundo, asume las cosas por su cuenta basado en su propia lógica sesgada. Eso es un error. Debería pararla y decirle que pare de hacer este acto, pero... no encontré las fuerzas para ello. -Estás distorsionado, Hikigaya. Totalmente desquiciado.- Esas palabras son algo... -Así que, al menos... a-a-al menos puedo esforzarme por cambiarte, ¿cierto? E-Esto tiene reparación, ¿verdad? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Todo lo tiene!- Miré a Kawasaki Saki de frente, pensando que de esa forma podría entender su razonamiento aunque fuera un poco. Incluso que al ver mi cara se asqueara y revelara que todo esto es un acto.

...

-... ¡!

Parece que, una vez más, me decepcioné por tener expectativas.

Sólo conseguí que llorará. Fuertemente.

Con una rapidez que me dejó asombrado, Kawasaki Saki consiguio que cambiara mis sentimientos una vez más. ¿Acaso esta chica tiene un don que desconozco? Es imposible que yo sea tan voluble. Hace tiempo que no cometo ese pecado.

...

No paras de llorar, ¿eh?

No sé porqué, pero... siento que tengo que darle darle un abrazo, ¿verdad? Digo, la niña al lado nuestro y el grupo de adolescente que está sospechosamente más cerca ahora lo piden cruelmente con sus ojos hacia mí, así que está bien, ¿no? No hay nada malo en esto. Sólo seré una persona decente por un momento y ya está. No hay absolutamente nada más involucrado. No es como si me atrayera la idea de un abrazo ni nada parecido. ¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo es por la presión social y mi propia conciencia! ¡SÓLO ESO!

Junté mis brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Kawasaki Saki con cautela. Es todo lo que ella necesitó para abrazarme fuertemente, apretándome contra su pecho, casi no dejándome respirar.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Es cálido y... acogedor.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mierda... Me entró algo en los ojos.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, en realidad no hay mucho que comentar en este capítulo en sí. Como producto único, no tiene nada relevante a mi entender. O por lo menos no tiene nada que yo quiera destacar.**_

 _ **Ahora, en cuanto a lo que significa para esta historia... La cosa cambia.**_

 _ **Si lo ponemos en palabras simples, diría que todo hasta el capítulo 7 fue la 'primera temporada'. La parte que, dentro de todo, es tranquila y cuyo mayor aporte fue dar las bases para lo que será importante hasta el final de la misma. No diré que estuvo sin contenido, pero comparado a lo que planeo contar de aquí hasta el final, si se quedará un poco corta. Fue el preludio, básicamente.**_

 _ **A partir de ahora habrán grandes cambios, y el principal será el tono de la historia. Ya lo dije antes, pero Hachiman era el que le daba la comedia a la historia. Sin él, sigue siendo Oregairu, una historia que, dentro de todo, es dramática y cuyo tono es más bien serio. Por eso na deben pensar en que de repente la historia se volvió edgy o algo así. Es simplemente que Hachiman dejó de actuar gracioso, y por ende, el filtro de la historia se ha ido.**_

 _ **Vendrán cambios. Muchos de ellos. Si será de su agrado es algo que no sé decir, pero sí diré que todo a partir de ahora conducirá al final de la obra. Cada detalle que contaré ahora y los conté antes conducirán hacia el final. Cosas que probablemente nadie se estará imaginando.**_

 _ **Si les gustó el humor... bueno, lo siento por ustedes. Que el humor desapareciera era algo destinado a suceder tarde o temprano.**_

 _ **El comienzo de la 'gran saga' en el capítulo anterior fue el último capítulo que tendrá humor de forma intencional.**_

 _ **Esta es una nueva etapa.**_

 _ **Desde ahora, cada capítulo cuenta.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **nightocore 000:**_

 _ **No te preocupes, que la continuaré hasta el final. Si no lo hago, será porque fuerzas externas me lo impedirán. Hasta entonces, me tendrán que aguantar con mis tonterías.**_

 _ **Cronos21Zeus:**_

 _ **Sí, en un comienzo no pensaba mostrar la escena del arma porque quería mantener las intenciones de NTR-san en secreto. Fue un agregado de último minuto. Espero que te haya gustado. Y no te preocupes, que lo describí de tal forma que fuera IMPOSIBLE no verle el doble sentido. Así de pervertido y simple es el ser humano a veces. Yo me incluyo en eso.**_

 _ **El Hiatus seguirá. Pensándolo en frío, sí necesito un tiempo para planear lo que vendrá. El final ya lo tengo planeado, pero muchas cosas que tengo que meter en medio no. De hecho, en este día, mientras escribo esto, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial para la historia que implementaré más adelante, en sus capítulos finales. Ahora es el momento crítico. Es la parte que más probabilidades tengo de arruinar... Y eso, aunque no lo creas, me emociona.**_

 _ **Sobre escribirla estando ebrio... ¿De casualidad eres mayor de edad? Pensé que eras un estudiante de secundaria, como yo. No sé porqué, pero así lo creí. Raro, ¿no?**_

 _ **¡Lamento spoilearte el volumen 13, y aún más cuando falta poco para la temporada 3! Pero aún así... ¿En serio te dieron más ganas de leerlo? Y creí que era el único al que no le molestaban los spoilers. Qué grande es el mundo.**_

 _ **Hige wo soru. soshite joshikosei wo hirou... Hum. Ahora que ando con tiempo, me fijaré para ver que tal. Ya que eres tan rápido en contestar, ¿podrias decirme de qué trata o qué puedo esperar? Lo haría yo, pero no tendré internet hasta mañana 'supuestamente', así que...**_

 _ **Y por cierto, publiqué esto con la del celular de mi madre. Así de pobre es mi manera de subir capítulos.**_

 _ **Me alegro que te guste que conteste en los capítulos. A veces pienso que es molesto para ustedes por alguna razón. (Culpo a grupos como Critics United)**_

 _ **Guest Jorge:**_

 _ **Por casualidad, ¿yo soy el cucarachon? La duda me está matando.**_

 _ **Me alegra que creas que esta historia es buena. Aunque ahora no se vea, Hachiman tiene 'pequeños' problemas en la cabeza. Es algo que se profundizará en unos capítulos, así que de momento tendrás que conformarte con el 'Canon!Hachiman'.**_

 _ **Comentarios como el tuyo me preocupan un poco. Aunque sé que a algunos no les gustó la comedia, sé que a otros gente sí. Espero que el cambio 'brusco' de la historia no te eche para atrás. Me gustó hacer comedia por primera vez aquí, pero desde el capítulo uno que me plantee dejarla de lado para cuando llegara al momento crucial...**_

 _ **... Bueno... Este es el momento crucial...**_

 _ **Lo de NTR-san salió sin querer, pero volviéndolo a leer, tienes razón. Te aseguro que la ironía no estaba planeada.**_

 _ **Creeme cuando digo que Hachiman aún está, dentro de todo, cuerdo, por más que parezca lo contrario. Aún no has visto hasta donde va a llegar.**_

 _ **De nuevo, me duele decirlo, pero a partir de ahora, esta será una historia seria. Es algo que no se puede evitar. En mi plan original, planeaba extenderlo unos 15 capítulos más como aproximado, pero finalmente decidí acortar ese plan por el bien de la calidad. No diré una cifra exacta ya que no existe, pero no veo a esto superando los 26 capítulos.**_

 _ **El impulso de idiotez es en lo que se basa mi humor en una gran parte, razón por la que entiendo porqué en la versión de inglés algunos no pueden pasar del primer capítulo sin asquearse. Eso no es para todos.**_

 _ **Aunque no sé en qué puede identificarse el lector, la verdad XD. Lo siento si no sé responder.**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí entre nosotros, una vez tuve el impulso de golpear a un amigo simplemente para ver que pasaba. Eso creo que lo han tenido todos al menos una vez.**_

 _ **Reaperjamm:**_

 _ **¡A-Aquí tienes tu otro capítulo, b-baka!**_

 _ **Ahora, hablando en serio, no pensé que el anterior capítulo tuviera un cliffhanger, la verdad. Supongo que al tener tantas cosas grandes planeadas para más adelante, que un sujeto amenace con un arma a Hachiman me tiene un poco sin cuidado, honestamente.**_

 _ **Sí, creo que entiendo ese sentimiento. Muchas veces pensé en dejar un comentario grande y detallado en alguna historia en inglés, pero termino usando el básico 'I like' y me doy por satisfecho. Me da mucha pereza ponerme a traducir el texto, la verdad. Y respecto al español... Bueno, comento cuando llega la siguiente luna azul, la verdad.**_

 _ **Me halaga que creas que no tiene ningún punto negativo, aunque claramente no es cierto. ¡Me sube el inexistente ego! ¡Gracias por eso!**_

 _ **¿En serio fue tu cumpleaños ese día? Porque yo cumplo años el 7 de Julio. ¿Por qué crees que lo trataba como una fecha especial?**_

 _ **Guest giorno:**_

 _ **¡Qué suerte para ti! ¡No tienes que esperar dos meses como yo!**_

 _ **(TheGenesis mira a A New Sword is Forged)**_

 _ **... Malditos sean los escritores buenos y perezosos...**_

 _ **Doragon kokuen:**_

 _ **Te entiendo. Con mi publicación en inglés, me di cuenta de que a bastante le puede chocar/asquear mi sentido del humor. Como dije antes, mi humor no es para todos. Yo soy de los que se ríen de chistes estúpidos o surreales. Por eso el anime casi nunca me hace reír... A menos que sea Oregairu o Fate. En ese caso, ¡adoro reír!**_

 _ **También dicen que el capítulo 2 mejora bastante en el fandom inglés. ¿Acaso es cierto? Me siento curioso al respecto.**_

 _ **No te preocupes, que no planeo abandonarla a menos que ocurra algo muy grave en el mundo real. Esta es una actualización especial, por cierto. Será la única porque al final alcanzamos la meta y me sentiría mal si no lo cumplo.**_

 _ **Ahora, a esperar a Septiembre.**_

 _ **Crosswolf:**_

 _ **Te agradezco el que quieras leer mis otros proyectos. No son tan buenos como este para mí, pero por ejemplo, 'Sin escapatoria' tiene mucho mejor comienzo que esta. Recientemente publiqué una de Oregairu con Sagami, si te interesa.**_

 _ **Sí, te entiendo. Una vez estuve en un punto en que cuando vi que había una historia en español en este fandom, directamente pasaba de ella y buscaba una de inglés. He visto que tengo varios lectores de habla española en la versión de inglés, lo cual me sorprendió en su momento. ¿Tan sesgado está el idioma en este fandom? Ojalá esto fuera como DxD en su época dorada.**_

 _ **Cuando leí por primera vez eso de los comentarios, creí que era estúpido... Pero probablemente habría terminado haciendo lo que tú dijiste.**_

 _ **Espero, de todo corazón, que la espera haya valido la pena. Gracias por comentar.**_

 _ **eybi:**_

 _ **A mí también me gusta escribir esto. Espero que la espera larga haya valido la pena.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bueno, eso es todo hasta después del Hiatus.**_

 _ **Por cierto, aunque no lo comenté en su momento, no quiero decir que OBLIGATORIAMENTE traeré un nuevo capítulo el 7 de Septiembre, sino que será ahí cuando le daré toda mi atención después de decidir qué quiero contar.**_

 _ **No descarto que traiga un nuevo capítulo ese día, pero no es obligatorio. Tengan en cuenta eso, ¿vale?**_

 _ **Dicho eso, me despido, rogando que este capítulo no sea tan malo que me temo.**_


	10. Capítulo 9

_**¿Quién es Hikigaya Hachiman?**_

 _Una pregunta extraña, me dirán. ¿Cómo vas a preguntar quién eres cuando ya estás tú para responderlo? Y si no puedes responderlo, ¿cómo esperas que los demás lo sepan?_

 _Entiendo su confusión y molestia, así que déjenme replantearla._

 _ **¿Quién creen que es Hikigaya Hachiman?**_

 _Yo no lancé esa pregunta a nadie y nadie me lo preguntó. Es algo que mucha gente me contestó sin siquiera pedírselo o ser consciente de ello. Ya sea en forma de insultos, miradas maliciosas, burlas no muy bien intencionadas o simple ignorancia cruel, todos en algún momento sacaron alguna respuesta a esta pregunta, ya sea positiva o negativamente. Mayormente este último._

 _Cuando me miraron a los ojos, concluyeron que era un delincuente._

 _Cuando vieron que no podía o quería hablar, creyeron que era un grosero._

 _Cuando cometí un error, creyeron que era un sencillo imbécil._

 _Cuando salvé al perro de una chica, creyeron que era un héroe._

 _Cuando leyeron mi ensayo honesto sobre mi propia vida con mis propias experiencias, creyeron que era un error._

 _Cuando vieron que no pude avanzar debido al rechazo, creyeron que era un cobarde._

 _Adonde quiera que iba, la gente a mi alrededor sacaba conclusiones sesgadas de mí. Sí lanzaba un cumplido a una chica, entonces estaba ligando, y por ende, era alguien espeluznante debido a mi apariencia, que solo usaban 'podrido' en sus mil versiones para describirla. Sin importar cuánto sé que no era así, al final eso me hizo cambiar mi persona por voluntad._

 _Si querían que fuera desagradable, entonces me convertiría en alguien así._

 _Si querían que fuera un maldito héroe de cuento de hadas, entonces sería eso._

 _Y sí querían que fuera un cobarde, entonces... entonces... huía de todos y de todo._

 _Sin importar cómo lo vea, yo no tengo carácter. Estoy vacío. Y lo peor es que seguramente me estoy cuestionando esto debido a la intervención de alguien más en lugar de por mi mismo. No tengo ambición propia. Nada propio._

 _Mis creencias no eran mías._

 _Mis deseos no eran míos._

 _Mis lamentos no eran míos._

 _Todo era de alguien más._

 _Todo._

 _Todo._

 _Todo._

 _Todo._

 _Todo._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Excepto..._

 _Sí, excepto eso. Había algo. Había algo que deseó Hikigaya Hachiman. No los ideales de su abuelo. No las creencias cínicas que obtuvo de alguien más y definitivamente no de una huida vacía usando las palabras de un cualquiera que no merece el poder que tiene en mí._

 _Hay algo._

 _Hay algo._

 _Hubo algo que YO deseé._

 _Hubo algo que YO anhelé._

 _Expectativas que DESEABA cumplir, así fuera por motivos vacíos._

 _Aunque las acciones fueran para fortalecer la faltas de personalidad, definitivamente hubo algo de por medio._

 _Algo bueno._

 _Un sentimiento._

 _Un deseo._

 _Algo._

 _Sí... Incluso al final, no logré superar ese momento._

 _..._

 _Yo quise salvarte, Yukinoshita._

 _Aunque los motivos fueran una mentira, el deseo era genuino. Estoy seguro de eso._

* * *

 **Autoconvencimiento**

 **Capítulo 9: El pasado define el futuro y no al revés. ¿Escuchaste eso, Eren?**

* * *

 **{Parte 1}**

De acuerdo... Esto es un poco, em, incómodo...

¿A quién engaño? Siento que quiero morir. Morir dolorosamente para arrepentirme de mis pecados.

Mirando a un lado mío, me di cuenta de que mi acompañante pensaba lo mismo, por suerte. Me alegra no estar solo en este problema. Su cara estaba absurdamente roja y trataba de alejarse cada vez más de mí, aunque siempre se acercaba de más cuando veía que me estaba yendo por mi propio camino. Así de tsundere es esta chica de cabellos plateados que tiene el nombre que un genio decidió ponerle a un auto mucho antes que su concepción.

Dios, nunca sentí que una bolsa de supermercado pesara tanto. Tal vez las miradas vergonzosas que recibimos al salir de ese parque tengan que ver, ¡pero yo te culpo a ti, maldito sol! ¡Tú siempre tienes la culpa de todo! ¡Eres el enemigo de un vago como yo!

Ahora Kawasaki Saki se encuentra algo lejos de mí.

Supongo que puedo intentar probar una retirada estrategic-

 **PAAM**

... Alguien se me pego fuerte repentinamente.

... Siento dos grandes presiones en mi brazo.

... Esto debería ser ilegal. Este movimiento debería ser ilegal. Juegan con los deseos más bajos del hombre de forma cruel e inhumana.

Las chicas bonitas son sin duda aterradoras, como esperaba.

-¿Qué pasa con esa mirada rara? Pervertido.-

Aunque las chicas aterradoras son mucho más aterradoras. Palabras sabias, sin duda.

Una mirada de muerte se me fue dirigida sin piedad por Kawasaki Saki, aunque extrañamente no se despegó de mí por eso. Que es extraño, por cierto. A estas alturas las demás chicas en el mundo ya intentarían llamar a la policía... por cuarta vez.

Así de triste es mi existencia respecto al sexo opuesto, señores.

Intenté alejarme por respeto, pero...

 **-¿Adónde vas?** **No pienso dejarte escapar.-** Siento que nuestros roles deberían ser inverso bajo la opinión del gran público. Además, Kawasaki, duele. Tu fuerza es demasiado para mi pobre cuerpo que solo ejercita sus piernas y respiración.

-Bueno, como te encuentras justificadamente asqueada de mi horrible ser, pensé que te alegraría el día si yo me desaparec-

-Corta la mierda de auto-compasión. Es más molesto que triste.- En primera, no, no busco consolarme a mí mismo mediante el recordatorio constante de que soy una basura insignificante... ¿Y cómo es eso de que causa molestia en vez de lástima? ¿He vivido engañado entonces? Maldita sea, Haruno. -Tú sólo quieres una excusa para alejarte de mí, ¿verdad?- ¡Eso me ofende! ¡Exijo una retribución por mis sentimientos heridos!

-Claro que no...- Mierda, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió eso? ¡Es brillante y tiene mi marca por todos lados!

-Sí. Seguro que sí.- ¿Desde cuando eres sarcástica, Kawasaki Saki? No pega con tu personaje, ¿sabes? Deberías ser más del tipo indiferente y badass.

-Ugh.- Caminar con una chica con sus pechos pegados a mi brazo podrá parecer el cielo en la tierra (cosa que es pero que no oirán nunca de mí), pero, diablos, esto es incómodo. Y lo peor es que no lo es para Kawasaki Saki, ¡que tiene el descaro de dirigir mi caminar! ¡Seguirte el ritmo es muy difícil, mujer! ¡Me están empezando a doler los pies!

-Vaya, pero que desvergonzados.- Dijo una señora que grita por todos lados 'estereotipo de la tercera edad sobrada de dinero' con una cara de conmoción. Ahora, muchos podrían haber reaccionado sonrojándose o mirándola feo por ser tan inoportuna, pero como soy Hikigaya Hachiman y lucho contra lo cliché, miré a la señora fijamente, demostrando mi superioridad ante los Hayamas en el mundo.

-Hola, señora Atoyama.- Saludé con mi habilidad de 'poker face' subida al máximo.

-...- ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo? ¿A que nadie se lo esper-

-¡Ugh!- ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho, Kawasaki! ¡Mi brazo se hunde en esos colchones celestiales pero con una serpiente de metal en medio! ¡Duele, duele, duele!

-¡Vamos ya, Hikigaya, que tu madre te espera!- ¡Mi madre ni siquiera está en casa y mucho menos me está esperando!

-M-Mi brazo...

-¡Tienes dos, ¿no?! ¡Sobrevivirás!- ¡Créeme que no lo haré!

-Juventud desenfrenada...- Concuerdo con usted, señoooooooooooooRRRRRAAAAAAAA!

-¡Kawasaki, me duele!

-¡Aguántalo!

-¡No puedo aguantarlo!

-¡No es para tanto!

-N-No siento el brazo...

-¡Ya dije que tienes dos!

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!

-¡Tiene más que tus ojos!

-¿Por qué siempre con mis ojos? ¡Tengo un cuerpo, ¿sabes?!

Y así, con ese show que era el culmen de la comedia, llegamos hasta mi casa. Fue bastante rápido, pero a la vez no lo suficiente. NUNCA lo suficiente.

Lo bueno es que no se me cayó la bolsa.

... Lo malo es que no se me cayó la bolsa.

Ugh. Tomates.

-¡Bueno, llegamos, así que hasta nunca!-Kawasaki se alejó a velocidades insospechadas roja de furia hasta las orejas mientras murmuraba mi nombre e 'idiota' en la misma frase.

Estoy cansado.

Estoy MUY cansado.

Cansado físicamente.

Cansado mentalmente.

Cansado emocionalmente.

Mierda, ¿por qué tuve que mostrarme débil? Ahora Kawasaki no va a dejarme en paz. Le he dado la falsa esperanza de que 'aún puede salvarme', sea lo que esa mierda signifique.

Ella es una buena chica. Una chica que yo ni probablemente nadie se merezca. Es increíble como a pesar de lo rencorosa que está por rechazarla, aún desea 'ayudarme'. Así es como creas malentendidos y cientos de corazones juveniles rotos, Kawasaki-san. Si sigues así, podrías crear a otro yo.

Y aunque me gusta la idea, siento que el mundo estaría un poco en contra.

Aún así... ¿Por qué tuvo que ser en un lugar público? ¡Esa niña no paraba de mirarme como una mamá orgullosa de su tonto hijo por una vez! ¡¿Cómo una niña puede hacer esa expresión?! ¡No es correcto!

Aunque no niego su encanto. Los niños son lindos, después de todo.

... Ese es un pensamiento peligroso, Hachiman. Déjalo ahí por tu bien y el del hoyo tuyo que podría ser profanado por un preso con aires de justicia.

Suspiré nuevamente. A este punto de mi vida, he empezado a perder la cuenta de cuantas veces he suspirado por día. Creo que incluso podría haber perdido su valor con todas las veces que lo he hecho. Es algo ya típico en Hikigaya Hachiman. El suspirar creo que incluso podría ser considerado parte de mi personalidad.

Personalidad... Me pregunto si siquiera tengo una.

Sólo he actuado, ¿verdad?

Entré en mi casa y...

-... ¿Tacones rosas?- Miré con fascinación estúpida ese crimen contra todo el buen gusto del mundo. Eran tacones bonitos, con muchos detalles pero sin llegar a ser sofocantes, además de verse un poco más cómodos que la media con ese interior bastante cómodo si me lo preguntan, que no estoy seguro de si corren por el mercado. Eso y el color tan pastel solo pueden ser el augurio de algo malo.

Algo MUY malo.

-No me digas que ella...- No hay duda. ESA persona está aquí, seguramente invitada por el gran jefe de la casa en pos de hacer de mi vida un infierno. Es una suerte que haya decidido tirar 'accidentalmente' algunos tomates por el camino. Estoy seguro de que esos pobres animales abandonados en un callejón pueden respaldar mis afirmaciones con mucha emoción.

Ahora bien, me encuentro sólo, desprotegido y con un gran enemigo escondido en alguna parte de la casa. ¿Qué puedo hacer que no involucre irme a cualquier lugar lejos de aquí, preferiblemente en otro continente? ¿Tal vez mi amable vecino pueda entretenerme por un par de horas? Su historia como General quedó en un cliffhanger espantoso y quiero saber si la soldado rebelde es esa anciana adorable que veo en las fotos.

Sí, eso es bueno. Eso me convence.

Con convicción, agarró la manija e intento salir de esta trampa mortal.

Un toque en mi hombro me impide seguir con la acción.

-Vaya, ¿no estarás pensando en dejar a esta pobre mujer sola, **verdad, Haa-chan**?

-¡P-Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Acaso crees que sería tan cruel?!- Por favor, ten piedad de mí y compra la mentira, que si no voy a quebrar.

Esos ojos azules me miraron analíticamente, poniéndome nervioso. No estoy especialmente enérgico para usar a mi personaje, pero incluso si ese no fuera el caso, jamás actuaría así con ella. Esta mujer es el demonio encarnado, alguien que es capaz de generar tal miedo en mi yo de cinco años sin necesidad de golpearme o levantarme la voz. Alguien aterradora, que ni siquiera Hiratsuka-sensei y Haruno juntas podrían derrotar.

-Hum. No sé... Tu madre es un amor y tu padre nunca tuvo las agallas, pero tú... Perdona que lo diga, pero tu reputación no te ayuda, ¿sabes? Katase está aún rencorosa por que la llamaras gorda en plena celebración de bodas y REALMENTE debes mantenerte lejos de Marie por tu bien. Ella no ha olvidado cómo trataste a su hija.- Oh, cierto. Fui un total asno con ellas, ¿eh? Aún así, no lo siento. Ni un poco. Se lo merecen por todo el maltrato que he recibido de ellas.

Aún así, creo que es algo que no debería decir si quiero salir bien de esto. ¿Por qué el puto harem de mi viejo tenía que ser tan unido? -Entiendo que hice y dije cosas malas, pero... pero...

-'me importa una mierda lo que pase con ellas', ¿correcto?

-¡Sí! Digo, ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no!- Mierda,e volví a caer en ese truco, ¿verdad?

El demonio sólo sonrió con complacencia antes de girarse y empezar a caminar hacia la sala de estar. -No te preocupes, que ninguna de nosotras es especialmente fan tuya o de tu hermana. No es nada personal, pero si bien aceptamos que tu padre haya elegido su pareja, no tenemos ninguna obligación de quererlos a ustedes dos, ¿verdad? Ese es el trabajo de tu madre.- Dices eso, pero tampoco te gusta mi madre, ¿no? Solo dices que no hay ningún problema con ella para que el Patriarca te honre con su presencia.

En serio, a veces me pregunto cómo Komachi y yo salimos tan diferentes con el mismo ambiente de mierda.

-Supongo que sí...- Ojalá algún día pudiera decirle lo que pienso sin miedo. Serían unos últimos momentos bastante gratificantes.

-Bueno, ¿puedes venir a la sala conmigo? Me gustaría tener una pequeña charla contigo.- Dices eso como si tuviera opción en el asunto, perra.

-Hum.- No dije eso porque aprecio mucho más mi vida que un poco de dignidad. Avancé a la sala junto a una Sumeragi Aiho que me miraba como la rata cobarde fácilmente manejable que era en sus ojos.

Sí tan solo las miradas mataran.

 **{Parte 2}**

Ya lo remarqué antes, pero NUNCA lo diré las suficientes veces.

Mi padre tiene un puto harem.

Claro, mi padre se ha mantenido extrañamente fiel a esa maldita perra frígida por alguna razón inexplicable, y varias de estas mujeres han terminado teniendo sus propias familias, pero aún así siguen ancladas a mi padre como buenos parásitos que son. Ellas han estado presentes en mi vida desde que nací y nunca han dejado de ser un incordio en esta, constantemente buscando nuevas formas de hacerme miserable.

Ellas no pueden vivir sin mi padre.

Ellas dependen emocionalmente de él, en pocas palabras.

Ahora, no sé ni quiero saber toda esa bizarra historia que hay detrás, pero aparentemente mi padre era como una versión yakuza de Kamijou Touma pero solo en apariencia y con todo un pasado turbulento que grita 'cliché' en todos lados, que un buen día empezó a involucrarse en la vida personal de mis 'queridas tías' sin su permiso o consentimiento, como buen prota de harem debe hacer. Salvándolas de formas que no alcanzo a comprender, ella terminaron enamoradas de él y terminaron compitiendo por su afecto.

Fue un momento de locos, con un lío emocional constante y varios momentos dramáticos que crearían la guerra de waifus definitiva por excelencia. De esta parte no sé mucho, salvo que fue ahí cuando hubo esa separación entre mis abuelos y él.

Mi padre era denso, algo indispensable para que este tipo de trama funcione bien. Al final él las hizo esperar tanto que varias terminaron haciendo su vida y finalmente dejando el pasado atrás...

... ¡O ESO ME GUSTARÍA DECIR!, pero hubo un problema. Mi progenitora entró en juego y ellas eran MUY dependientes de él hasta un punto francamente absurdo. Al final, ella, la mala del cuento, fue lo bastante directa, asertiva y coqueta como para ganárselo, incluso si no puedo imaginarla haciendo eso. Se conocieron en la universidad, siendo compañeros de clase, además de que al no tener competencia, tuvo el terreno libre para sí mismo.

Lo chistoso viene cuando ella no fue 'salvada' ni ninguna de esas mierdas como las otras, sino que simplemente intentó ligarlo porque, y cito textualmente, 'me retaron mis amigas a salir un mes con ese tipo espeluznante'.

... Es en serio. Puedes reírte ahora. Para este punto yo creí que iba a morir.

Al final ella vio su verdadero valor y siguió con él. Ya sabes, lo típico. Y resulta que aunque muchas pudieron hacer su vida, aparentemente mi padre eligió el peor tipo de harem: el 'deconstructivo'. Ese que es más serio y profundo que el harem estándar. Pero desgraciadamente la manera que tiene de ser diferente es metiendo más yanderes que la media y mucha, PERO QUE MUCHA dependencia emocional. Dependencia que les hizo olvidar todo lo que construyeron en el momento en que vieron a su anhelo en manos de otra.

No sé muy bien cómo fue desde ahí, pero una cosa llevo a la otra, haciendo que la magia fluya. Varios jalones de pelo ocurrieron, mi padre finalmente demostró ser un macho que se respeta, yo nací cerca del clímax, para luego de mucho llanto, con algunos intentos de lastimarme de por medio porque eso de la ley contra el abuso infantil es un mito, ¡y boom! Terminamos en este circo mediatico.

... Solo de pensarlo ya me entra migraña pasado el chiste.

-Entonces... ¿De qué quieres hablar, Sumeragi-san?- Actualmente me encontraba sentado en el sofá, con esta arpía parada y mirándome desde abajo, como le gusta hacer para tranquilizar la falta de seguridad que solo demuestra frente a su 'darling'. Es una técnica de intimidación básica que usaba en mí cuando era un renacuajo debilucho e impresionable. Si ella de verdad creyera que me tiene en la palma de su mano, conociéndome de principio a fin, sabría que esto dejó de aterrarme tanto cuando me volví más alto que ella, pero aún tengo la apuesta con Kotegawa-san sobre cuándo se dará cuenta, y estoy a punto de ganarme unos cuantos CAFE MAXX.

Hubo unos segundos de pausa dramática excesivamente obvia antes de que ella empezara a hablar. -¿Sabes quién soy yo, Haa-chan?- Esa pregunta me tomó un poco desprevenido, pero no de la manera que crees, perra, así que borra esa maldita sonrisa, ¿quieres?

Sería el momento perfecto de hacer un comentario ingenioso, pero prefiero no arriesgar mi vida hasta que sea absolutamente necesario. -Eres Sumeragi Aiho, una de las mandamases de la Familia Sumeragi, de las organizaciones yakuza más poderosas de Japón. Se rumorea que incluso tienes conexiones con la mafia italiana, aunque no se sabe hasta qué punto ni con cuál organización en especifico.- Sí, padre, por más de que quieras convencerme de que no tienes un harem, con los perfiles que tienen estas mujeres, la verdad es que es un poco difícil no mirarte como un idiota cuando lo dices. ¡Hasta hay una que ríe como Ojou-sama, maldición! ¡¿Cómo las encuentras?!

-Exacto. Veo que has hecho tu tarea.- Sólo la que me has obligado a repetir sin parar cuando eramos niños, perra. No me cansaré de decirte perra, por cierto, perra. -La influencia de mi familia se extiende por todo Kanto y más, lo que naturalmente incluye a Chiba. Como esta zona no es de especial interés para mi Familia más allá de tener el monopolio, me ha permitido extender mi poder hasta tal punto que TODO Chiba me pertenece, por más que esa vieja bruja no quiera aceptarlo.- Oh, cierto, olvidé que ella AMA alardear de sus logros cada vez que puede.

Si, si, lo entiendo. Eres poderosa, hermosa e incomparable. Gobiernas esta ciudad con amabilidad pero recordándonos SIEMPRE que puedes mandar con puño de hierro pero te abstienes de hacerlo. Eres buena. Eres un amor. No te merecemos.

... Sarcasmo, por cierto.

-Eres poderosa, hermosa e incomparable. Gobiernas esta ciudad con amabilidad aunque puedes mandar con puño de hierro. Eres buena. Eres un amor. No te merecemos.- Dije con profunda seriedad y adoración. Fingida, obviamente, porque aún tengo algo de cordura en mí que me hace despreciarte justamente, perra.

-... ¿Sarcasmo?- Sabes la respuesta.

-¡Yo jamás me atrevería a hacer tal cosa!- Porque no quiero morir. Aunque si me dan ganas de suicidarme, con gusto te diré tus muchas verdades que harán a tu familia echar espuma por la boca.

-Sí, tienes razón. Solo alguien que no es un cobarde haría tal cosa.

Hija de p-

-Tiene toda la razón.

-Siempre la tengo.- Sí, y yo he tenido muchas novias. -Pero volvamos al punto, ¿sí? Por alguna razón, siempre que hablo contigo, terminas desviando el asunto.- Tal vez sea porque tengo que seguir perfectamente un guión que engrandece tu ego. O tal vez magia. Todo puede ser. -Tienes razón. Soy la gran Sumeragi Aiho, dueña de tu amada ciudad y capaz de tener ojos en todo lo que considere necesario.- Mierda, realmente esa frígida te golpeó duro, ¿cierto? Con razón estas tan desesperada por mostrarte superior. ¿Tan frágil tienes el ego? -Tu padre es un hombre maravilloso, digno de mi amor y respeto. Y Chiba es un lugar peligroso no para él, sino para lo que más aprecia.- De acuerdo... No estoy entendiendo a dónde vas con eso.

-...

-¿Qué clase de persona sería si no ayudara a alguien querido en momentos de necesidad cuando yo tengo el poder? Cuidar a sus seres queridos no supone mucho problema. A l menos mientras estás yendo a lugares públicos como centros comerciales, trabajo y, tal vez, **parques llenos de gente mientras hacen escándalo...**

,,,

-... ¿No me digas que tú-

-'sabes todo lo que conversé con esa chica'? Sí, lo sé. Sé todo. Desde su cursi interacción, el momento en que se pusieron incómodos hasta la parte en que DE VERDAD me interesó su charla. ¿El momento en que dijiste en público tu ideología con esos ojos de miedo? Oh, eso fue un mundo de emociones. Y mi agente también lo pensó.

-Pero, ¿quién pudo hab-

-Él en verdad es eficiente. Vuela como un pájaro cuando le encargo algo, aunque le gustan más las PALOMAS.

-...

-¿Qué pasa, Haa-chan? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de miedo? ¿Tal vez estás enojado porque no pudiste tirarte a esa delincuent-

-Cállate, perra. No estoy para tus juegos.- Así que por esto es que estás aquí, ¿eh? Maldito viejo de mierda que no se preocupa por mi seguridad. Me pateaste a la boca del lobo conmigo oliendo a jugosa carne de res. Miré a Sumeragi Aiho fijamente, ya no importándome tanto el que sea capaz de matarme sin mucho esfuerzo. No por nada es una mandamas en una de las yakuzas más poderosas de Japón.

Pero incluso así... Estoy cansado. Cansado de toda esta mierda.

Desde estos últimos días, no ha parado de lloverme mierda.

Komachi, Haruno, Hayama, Hiratsuka-sensei, Kawasaki y NTR-chan: ¡Todos pueden irse a la mierda por todo lo que me importa! ¡Por su culpa no he parado de sufrir sin descanso! ¡Dejen de cuestionar mis creencias, maldición! ¡Se supone que ya dejé esa etapa, ¿verdad?! ¡Se acabó mi comedia romántica que siempre estuvo mal, ¿verdad?!

¡Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Isshiki, ustedes me orillaron a esto! ¡USTEDES Y SOLO USTEDES! ¡Ustedes me trajeron todo este sufrimiento!

Ustedes...

Ustedes.

¡Ustedes!

¡USTEDES!

¡SIEMPRE FUERON USTEDES!

¡MI SUFRIMIENTO, MIS LAMENTOS, TODO SE LOS DEBO A USTEDES!

ENTONCES... ¡ENTONCES!

¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO DESAPARECE EL DOLOR?!

-Porque las relaciones no funcionan así, niño estúpido. Has visto demasiado anime si crees que es tan fácil.- Las palabras de Sumeragi Aiho me hicieron volver en sí. Estaba respirando erraticamente y mi garganta duele. Me encontraba en la sala de estar, pero todo se veía más pequeño... al igual que Sumeragi Aiho.

Y más cerca. MUCHO más cerca... Tanto que me duele.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Aunque tu fuerza es lamentable, reconoceré el hecho de que tienes una velocidad aceptable. Lograste tomarme desprevenida por un segundo ahí.- Duele. Mi brazo duele, así como mi estómago. Una presión extraña e impersonal era la causante de ello. -En serio estás mal si no fuiste capaz de darte cuenta de que me querías golpear hasta quién sabe cuánto. Si fuera tu hermana o madre, esto no sería tan bonito.- Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me empujaron al sofá nuevamente con una fuerza nada envidiable, quitándome el aliento por unos segundos.

-Cough.- Tosí estúpidamente, pero a esta mujer no le importó, no prestándole la más mínima atención.

-'Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces debes rechazar al mundo'. Una frase estúpida. ¿Acaso querías sonar genial entre tus compañeros de clase? Porque has tenido éxito, si nadie te ha dicho lo estúpido que es. Lo estúpido que eres. Eres estúpido, ¿sabes? Nunca me cansaré de decirlo. Tú y tu burda 'ideología' deberían escribir algún drama adolescente barato. Tal vez se puedan ganar así, impresionando a mocosos impresionables.

¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

Todo lo que creo... ¿no es más que un chiste? ¿Que soy estúpido? ¿Que mi ideología no es ideología?

Tú... Tú...

Tú. Tú. Tú. Tú.

¡TÚUUUUUUUU!

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, HIJA DE P-

 **¡PLAAAFFFF!**

Ella... ¿Me abofeteó?

-No te metas con mi madre. Las madres son sagradas, por más que no quieras aceptarlo.- Su mirada era de frío hielo, incapaz de mostrar algún vestigio de humanidad aparente. -Honestamente, no sé porqué mierda tu madre no te ha golpeado hasta la muerte con esa actitud, pero ¿qué puedo esperar de la santurrona que me deja ver a 'darling' cuando quiero? No tiene carácter.- La miré con furia, pero ella no pareció afectada en lo más mínimo. -Si fueras mi hijo, te habría obligado a trabajar en una fábrica para que entiendas cómo es el mundo para variar, vago sin propósito.

Sonreí como la basura que soy, ya no importándome las consecuencias de mis actos. -Si fueras mi madre, te habría llamado una puta que se quiere acostar con el primer hombre que 'la trató amable' y por eso se apega a mí como sanguijuela.

 **¡PLAAAAAAAFFFFFF!**

Toqué un nervio, ¿eh? Me pregunto porqué no me matas, perra.

Ahh~. Se siente bien liberar un poco el estrés. Creo que me lo tengo merecido después de aguantar tanta mierda.

Sumeragi Aiho me miraba de forma... peculiar. Pero antes de que pudiera mofarme de que mi comentario logró herirla de alguna bizarra manera, ella se recompuso y volvió a mostrar una expresión helada. -Escucha, Haa-chan, porque no quiero volver a repetirme.- Con una rapidez pasmosa, me agarró la cara y obligó a que mis hermosos ojos miraran su cara que empezaba a tener imperfecciones. -Esa 'ideología' que defiendes está mal. Está mal de tantas formas que no sé cuál debería echarte en cara.

-Eso no e-

-Sólo cállate, Hachiman.- ¿Oh? ¿Ahora estás usando mi verdadero nombre, perra? No te daré el beneficio de saber que me intimidó, ¿sabes? Y no hay mejor actor que yo en esta ciudad. -El que estés usando una frase sacada de un drama adolescente barato no es malo. Por dios, es lo más normal y sano que has hecho en tu adolescencia desde que esa chica fresa te rechazó.- Su mirada se endureció aún más, si es que eso es siquiera posible. -Pero una cosa son las palabras y otra bien distinta son las acciones. Por mucho que alguien crea en ese tipo de palabras, nunca las llevarán a la realidad. No deberían hacerlo tampoco. Decir que 'matarías a uno para salvar a diez' es de un reverendo idiota. Ninguna persona cuerda sería capaz de decir eso con seguridad y seguramente dudarían como unos cobardes antes de actuar. Si es que lo hacen para empezar.

-...

-Eso es normal. Podré reírme de esa persona cuando vea que solo dijo puras mentiras y que solo estaba alardeando para impresionar, pero no me molestará. Me molestaría mucho más si se atreviera a hacerlo de verdad. Estaría mal...

-...

-¿Entiendes, Hachiman? Estás mal.

-... No.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

-No. No lo estoy.

-...

-NO estoy mal. NO puedo estar mal. NO debo estar mal.- En algún punto, logré quitarme de encima a esta perra y le encaré de frente, como siempre he querido hacer. -¿Que estoy equivocado? ¿Mis creencias son estúpidas y estoy mal?- Una carcajada animada escapó de mis labios. ¡Esto es hilarante! ¡Comedia pura! -Estoy en lo cierto, perra. Este es el verdadero camino. El verdadero ideal que me dará lo que quiero.

Para ser genuino.

-NO ME IMPORTA si crees que está mal, y ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué debería importarme para empezar? No eres nada para mí. Ni tú, ni el harem de mi viejo, ni mi viejo y mucho menos esas putas con las que debo convivir.- Mi ideal... Todo es por mi ideal. El ideal lo vale todo. Seguro que lo hará.

Tu cara no tiene precio, Sumeragi Aiho.

-Nada de lo que digas me importa. Y a nadie le importa lo que yo piense, ¿verdad? Por algo siempre he sido menospreciado por todos ustedes.- Es cierto. No tienen derecho de cuestionarme cuando yo nunca lo he hecho. Deben devolverme mi cortesía. -Ahora que finalmente estoy demostrando que no soy su tapete, ¿se 'preocupan por mí? No me hagas reír. No me amoldaré a sus gustos para que sea fácil de tratar.- Puede que esté exagerando algunas cosas, pero hay que agregarle impacto.

-...

-No sé porqué tenemos esta conversación en primer lugar. ¿Ahora tratas de hacer de mamá? Wow, REALMENTE deberías dejar de vivir en esa fantasía de estar casada con mi viejo. Eso no te hará ningún bien.- Lo sé muy bien. Mejor que nadie, de hecho.

-...

-Si les preocupa que no sea productivo, no se preocupen, que aún tengo buenas notas. Tal vez no pueda aspirar a una universidad de élite, pero al menos una con un buen prestigio sí que puedo alcanzar. Y sí, planeo quedarme callado mientras estoy en el trabajo. Ya tengo experiencia en eso.- Mucha, de hecho.

-...- Creo que has entendido mi punto. Al fin alguien lo hace.

-Ahora, antes de irme de aquí, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme, perra?- Porque honestamente estoy cansado de ti.

-...

-...

-Todo este berrinche es por la hija menor de la perra Yukinoshita, ¿verdad?

-¡!

-¡¿Oh?! ¡¿En verdad acerté?! ¡¿Todo esto es por un jodido enamoramiento infantil?!- El rostro de esta **puta** se contorsionó en una expresión de pura felicidad mientras se empezaba a reír como una loca. Mi sangre se heló y todo lo que iba a decir se perdió.

-No es así.- Mi voz salió más débil de lo que esperaba. Qué extraño.

-¡Sí lo es! ¡Es por eso que estás actuando así! 'Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces rechaza al mundo' ahora SI tiene sentido. ¿Acaso lo viste en una serie? ¿ Estas queriendo ser profundo al decir una frase tan condescendiente y actuar como un idiota para que te prestemos atención? ¡Todo esto es por 'mami y papi', ¿verdad?!

-No lo es...

-¡Sí lo es!

Que no lo es.

Yukinoshita puede ser importante para mí, pero definitivamente NO de la forma que piensas. Nadie lo entiende.

Y no tienen porque entenderlo...

-Me voy a mi cuarto.

-¡Claro que sí, Haa-chan~!- Ugh. Odio cuando pone esa voz melosa.

Los adultos, que deberían ser los más maduros, pueden ser muy infantiles cuando más se les necesita.

No es que importe mucho, de todas formas.

Supongo que Kawasaki me hizo olvidarme de la cruel verdad.

Estoy solo.

Siempre estaré solo.

Y DEBO estarlo.

 **{Parte 3}**

 _ **Hubo una vez, creo. Una vez que me abrí con ellas sobre este tema.**_

 _-Hikki, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _-Ya lo has hecho._

 _Yuigahama Yui no tomó de buena manera mis palabras e hinchó las mejillas cual ardilla. En serio, no sé hasta qué punto esto pasa de ser adorable a penoso. A su lado, Yukinoshita me mira como basura por ser tan descortés con ella. Ya saben, lo que es un típico día en el Club de Servicio cuando no hay zorras molestas para interrumpir la calma._

 _... Aunque no me molestaría. Las miradas de Yukinoshita duelen bastante, incluso con mi resistencia aumentada a través de grindeo excesivo y tortuoso._

 _Felicidades, Yukinoshita. Me has hecho odiar a los JRPG. Por tu culpa ya no puedo ver a Cloud de la misma manera._

 _Suspiré cuando vi que este ambiente peligroso para mí no se estaba dispersando naturalmente. No me molesta recibir un poco de abuso verbal de Yukinoshita, pero últimamente se ha puesto demasiado defensiva con Yuigahama cuando se trata de mí. Entiendo que mi cara es espeluznante, ¿pero no crees que habría hecho algo a estas alturas de ser así?_

 _Con todo el tema del baile y 'salvarla', no estoy para aguantar la ronda de disparos estándar._

 _-¿Qué quieres preguntar, Yuigahama?_

 _-¡Nada! ¡Ya no quiero preguntar nada!_

 _-Oh..._

 _Bien por mí, supongo. Empecé a leer el que posiblemente sea el tomo más interesante de SAO con diferencia, pero tuve que parar cuando sentí como alguien me pellizcaba la mejilla._

 _-¡¿Por qué no me preguntaste por qué no quiero preguntar?!_

 _-¡Pero no tiene sentido! ¡¿Por qué preguntaría si tú dijiste que no querías?!- Además, duele, Yuigahama. Duele mucho. Por favor para, que temo que se empiece a volver morad-_

 _¡¿Por qué lo aprietas más fuerte?!_

 _¡Yukinoshita, haz algo!_

 _-..._

 _¡Cuento contigo!_

 _-..._

 _¡Cuando quieras!_

 _-... Qué buen tiempo hace, ¿no?_

 _-¡AYÚDAME DE UNA VEZ, ¿QUIERES?!_

 _-Ahh~~.- ¡No suspires, maldición! -Yuigahama-san, aunque aprecio el que hagas justicia por todas las mujeres del mundo, por favor detente, que la ley de este país aún lo considera 'humano'. Aún no tengo el poder de comprar testigos.- Oi, ¿escuché bien? No acabo de escuchar algo terriblemente mal, ¿no? Definitivamente Yukinoshita no acaba de admitir que si pudiera me enviaría preso, ¿no?_

 _¡¿NO?!_

 _-HUM. ¡Por eso, Hikki irá a la peor prisión de todas y nunca saldrá!_

 _-Es una broma, ¿verdad?_

 _-Me aseguraré de ello. Pero creo que si queremos que sufra, debe ser en otro país._

 _-Díganme que es un chiste._

 _-¿Puedes hacer eso?_

 _-¿Debo empezar a correr por mi vida?_

 _-Puedo. Aunque seguramente requerirá alguna violación de su parte. Pero tranquila. Con un poco de trabajo, podemos hacer que un golpe mío parezca uno suyo._

 _-¡Oh! ¡Entonces llamaremos a la policía y asunto arreglado!_

 _-¡No si lo hago primero! ¡Si llamo primero, como mínimo sospecharán y harán una investigación! ¡Tu familia no puede comprar a TODOS los policías! ¡Es impráctico para tan poca cosa!_

 _Saqué mi teléfono y comencé a marcar al 911..._

 _... En algún punto intermedio, los tres comenzamos a reírnos. Mucho. Tanto que la mismísima Reina de Hielo se estaba sosteniendo el estómago del dolor._

 _No es que Yuigahama y yo estuviéramos mucho mejores._

 _Aunque las amenazas a mi persona sobran un poco, este ambiente no es malo._

 _Tal vez... lo extrañe cuando todo esto termine._

 _-Pero en serio, Hikki... Quiero preguntarme algo.- Aunque con un costo, Yuigahama logró poner una cara más o menos seria. Yukinoshita paró de descolocarse de la risa y nos miró curiosa, aunque con algo de esfuerzo cuando parecía que podría morir. Me costó un poco, pero también intenté olvidar el buen humor de hace un tiempo._

 _Pero es muy difícil. Parece imposible._

 _-¿Qué es, Yuigahama?_

 _-Tú, em... ¿Por qué piensas así?_

 _... Bueno, parece que no era tan imposible como pensé._

 _-¿A qué te refieres, Yuigahama? Si te refieres a la sociedad en general, entonces..._

 _-No me refiero a eso. O bueno, al menos no del todo._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir, Yuigahama-san?_

 _Ahora Yukinoshita se veía seria y muy interesada en esto._

 _-Bueno, ya sabes que Hikki tuvo, como, malas experiencias con los demás y por eso se volvió tan... tan... Hikki.- De acuerdo, sé que no es insulto, ¿pero cómo esperas que no piense en eso cuando usas 'Hikki' de esa manera? El dialogo no es tu fuerte, Gahama-chan. -¡E-E-ESO NO ES MALO! ¡PARA NADA! ¡A-A-AUNQUE HIKKI PUEDE SER ALGO DURO, ESPELUZNANTE, GROSERO, ALGO MAL HABLADO Y UN SISC-_

 _-Sutil, Yuigahama. Es todo lo que pido._

 _-¡A-A-AÚN ASÍ ÉL ES... ÉL ES EL PRIMERO QUE SE OFRECE A HACER LOS RECADOS DE IROHA-CHAN! ¡Y-Y TAMBIÉN SIEMPRE ALABA TODO LO QUE HACE KOMACHI-CHAN! ¡ADEMÁS DE QUE MIRA CONSTANTEMENTE TODO LO QUE HACEMOS QUE CASI NO NOS DAMOS CUENTA!_

 _-Grandes virtudes, Yuigahama. Tantas que quiero saltar de un edificio y ver si puedo volar._

 _-¡MOOOUUUU~~~!- Y así es como se puede acabar con una Yuigahama salvaje en dos frases. La pobre puede estar lamentándose y sollozando sin lágrimas, pero he conseguido un gran logró hoy._

 _Miré de frente a su guardiana, que me miraba con un desprecio si bien extremo, no demasiado inusual a estas alturas._

 _Sonreí arrogantemente._

 _-Vamos. Intenta defenderla. Defiende lo que dijo.- Ahh~~. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Finalmente te hice retroceder, Reina de Hielo? ¡Y solo me tomó sufrir tanto que Natsuki Subaru tendría más esperanza en ver que no tiene la peor vida que cualquier discurso que le pueda soltar Rem!_

 _Luego de un momento emotivo entre mis compañeras de club que tuvo muchas lágrimas e insultos a mi persona de por medio, finalmente se calmaron y esperaron una seria respuesta de mí._

 _-Ya en serio, me preguntaba si... s-si ese 'genuino' que quieres es parte de la razón por la que eres tan... bueno, tú.- Aunque estoy tentado de lanzar otro comentario jocoso, la mirada helada de Yukinoshita me hizo replantear mejor mi próximo movimiento. Yuigahama se veía insegura, seguramente consciente del lío emocional que puede causar esa pregunta._

 _Aunque aceptaron esa petición egoísta mía, nunca hemos hablado de ello. Es algo que está en el aire, pero nunca se concreta nada. Este es el repudiado 'statu quo' que tanto blasfemé contra Hayama. Es estúpidamente hipócrita de mi parte predicar algo y luego cometer el mismo 'pecado' que los demás. No sé hasta qué punto pasa de ser cómico a simplemente triste._

 _Aún así, quiero entender._

 _Quiero que me entiendan._

 _Tal vez si me abro un poco, no habrá malas repercusiones. Puedo aceptar el rechazo. He vivido siendo rechazado, por el amor de dios..._

 _Pero no estaría mal que fuera lo contrario._

 _-Para ser honesto, no fue hasta hace poco que recordé esas palabras.- Ellas me miraron curiosas cuando dije eso. Viendo sus caras, decidí aclararles la duda. -Hiratsuka-sensei fue quien me las recordó pero... hubo alguien antes. Esa persona me enseñó qué era lo 'genuino', pero era demasiado joven para recordarlas. No ayudó que él muriera poco después y lo reprimiera para estar en paz.- Y fue un momento muy traumatizante en mi vida el conocer ese modo de vivir. Creo que eso también tuvo algo que ver._

 _-¿Quién fue esa persona?- Yukinoshita, fría e implacable como siempre, no se dejó conmover por mi 'trágica' historia y fue directo al punto. Yuigahama se alteró un poco demasiado para mi gusto, mirándome como un pobre cordero sin buen alimento y a Yukinoshita como el horrible pastor que me quiere matar de hambruna. Esa mirada avergonzó a la Reina de Hielo, pero es algo que ignoraré en favor de mi seguridad._

 _-Mi abuelo paterno.- Yuigahama endureció su mirada a Yukinoshita y ésta tuvo la decencia de sentirse aunque fuera un poco mal. No tienen porque, la verdad. Con cómo era ese hombre, esto es más de lo que merece. -Él era un hombre... peculiar. Mi viejo lo describía como 'un bastardo más cínico que tú' y mamá parece no quererle mucho, pero aún así era 'mi mejor amigo' cuando era pequeño.- A pesar de que dije todo esto con una indiferencia absurda, ¿por qué se sienten tan mal, chicas? Ya pasó, ¿saben? No es como si no tuviera tiempo para asimilarlo._

 _-¡Discúlpate ahora mismo, Yukinon! ¡Fuiste insensible con la muerte de su mejor amigo de niño, QUE ERA SU ABUELO! ¡¿Sabes lo triste que es eso?- ¡Oye, no era tan triste! D-Digo, aún sigo aquí y bien, ¿no? Entonces no debe ser para tanto, ¿verdad?_

 _-Y-Yo...- Yurigahama se acercó peligrosamente a su Yukinon hasta el punto de estar a centímetros de cumplirme la fantasía adolescente definitiva. ¡Y encima estás sonrojada, Reina de Hielo! ¡¿Finalmente pasará?! ¿Por qué no traje mi cámara entonces?_

 _Aún así... Te ves muy avergonzada, Yukinoshita. Tal vez esto si es un poco excesivo..._

 _Aunque, por otro lado, ¿cuándo podré tener otra oportunidad así para vengarme? Sería muy idiota sino-_

 _ **-Hikigaya-kun...**_

 _... ¿Qué tal? Parece que SÍ soy un idiota._

 _En mi defensa, esa mirada es de miedo._

 _-Oi, Yuigahama, no es para tant-_

 _-¡Cállate mientras estoy hablando, Hikki!- Yuigahama me interrumpió cruelmente y con un tono demandante. Retrocedí ligeramente de la impresión. -¡Ella debe aprender la lección!_

 _¿Llamarlo 'lección' no es pasarse un poco? Suena muy duro. Aunque no me molesta cuando no soy yo, podrías terminar en un bad ending con tu Yukinon, ¡y entonces mi OTP quedaría arruinado!_

 _-Pero escucha, él era..._

 _-¡Calla!_

 _-Pero..._

 _-¡Que no molestes!_

 _-Déjame hablar, ¿sí? Ya acepté el hecho de que nunca tendré amigos._

 _-¡¿Y para eso me interrumpes?! ¡Para tus Hikki-cosas!- ¿Eh?_

 _¿Qué dijo? ¿Acaso es esta otra mierda del estilo 'Yahallo'? Porque si es así, me voy a enojar._

 _-¿'Hikki-cosas'?_

 _-Sí, cuando estás todo cínico, amargado y das mucha lástima hasta tal punto que quiero besarte._

 _-Entiendo eso, per... ¿Qué dijiste?_

 _-Nada en especial..._

 _... Sí... Es verdad... Ella no dijo nada especial._

 _-Y-Yuigahama-san, ¿podrías soltarme? Tu mano está en l-lugares indebidos._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-¿EH?_

 _Miré hacia Yukinoshita y..._

 _vi el cielo... el cielo en forma de una Yuigahama Yui tocando el pecho plano de una Yukinoshita sonrojada, y encima con sus caras estando a centímetros de hacer realidad mis sueños._

 _Ahh~~... ¿Este es el Edén? Qué hermoso._

 _-Tch.- Y tan rápido como llegué, fui enviado a quemarme en el infierno por la cara de absoluto asco de Yukinoshita Yukino._

 _Gran manera de matarme el ánimo, Reina de Hielo._

 _Finalmente, luego de un minuto de una situación muy incómoda entre los tres, con Yukinoshita asqueada, Yuigahama igual pero roja de furia y yo avergonzado. pudimos volver a una situación medianamente normal. Tosí falsamente para llamar su atención a la vez que intentaba poner un rostro serio para que estas chicas no me crucifiquen por mis aceptables pecados. Ellas tardaron un poco, pero al final lograron ponerse serias al respecto._

 _-Como intentaba decir hace un momento, no necesitas defenderlo, Yuigahama. Ese hombre no se lo merece.- Yuigahama abrió los ojos y me miró con una sorpresa mezclada con un poco de horror. Yukinoshita no tuvo ninguna reacción visible, pero pude apreciar como sus pestañas se cerraron ligeramente, incluso cuando hizo todo lo posible para no verme directamente y dar la impresión de no estar interesada. Ya conozco ese juego._

 _-¡¿E-E-E-EHHHH?!- Gritas muy fuerte, Yuigahama. Y agudo también. -¡¿C-Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Era tu abuelo y tu mejor amigo! ¡¿No deberías estar triste o enojado?!_

 _-¿Quieres que esté enojado?_

 _-¡Por supuesto que no!_

 _-¿Prefieres entonces que esté triste?_

 _-¡Claro que no!_

 _-¿Pues entonces qué quieres?_

 _-¡HIKKI!_

 _Yuigahama, este show tuyo nunca envejece. -Mira, em,... Esto es difícil de explicar, ¿vale? No sé cómo hacerlo, así que dame un momento, ¿sí?- Me mostré abiertamente incómodo. Yuigahama quería decir más, pero finalmente se resignó y se volvió a sentar, esperando mi respuesta. Yukinoshita también, aunque intente ocultarlo tomando esa taza de té que ya está vacía. -Por favor no me interrumpan mientras hablo, ¿sí? Escúchenme hasta el final y luego pregunten. ¿Pueden hacerlo?- Pregunté._

 _Yuigahama dio una respuesta afirmativa y a juzgar por la falta de reacción de nuestra estimada Reina de Hielo, parece que ella habla por los dos._

 _Tomé una larga respiración y empecé. -Cuando era niño, um, mis padres no... no eran los más cariñosos conmigo.- Es una verdad que tengo asumida desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca se la he contado abiertamente a alguien. Ni siquiera a Komachi o mis mismos progenitores. Es algo que todos tenemos asumido pero nadie lo deja en claro. -No eran malos ni nada. Constantemente me compraban juguetes y las consolas que les pedía, de hecho.- Sí, era un poco malcriado, pero pensándolo en retrospectiva, tal vez fue su forma de decir que me querían. -Recuerdo una vez que mi viejo tuvo que acampar todo un día para comprarme el Pokémon Blanco y llovió. No pudo trabajar mañana, pero nunca me culpó. De hecho... Me sonrió cuando no paraba de agradecerle._

 _Sí, mi madre nos regañó MUCHO a los dos, pero fue un buen recuerdo. Komachi de niña preocupada es la mejor Komachi._

 _Una risilla escapó de mis labios sin querer._

 _Hum. ¿Por qué hice eso? Seguramente me veo espeluznante, ¿verdad? Estoy esperando sus comentarios, chicas._

 _Las miré con determinación a aguantar sus proyectiles en forma de insultos y..._

 _Dos calidas sonrisas me impactaron con toda su fuerza..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _No vi nada. Si no lo veo, no es real. Lógica básica._

 _-E-En fin, como venía diciendo, aunque mis padres h-hicieron todo eso, aún así estaban en una mala época. Trabajaban mucho y sin descanso, por lo que no tenían mucho tiempo para mí. Cuando Komachi creció, eso se volvió peor para mí. Trabajaban sin parar y el poco tiempo que tenían libre lo invertían en Komachi.- Pero no los culpo. Yo también habría invertido en Komachi en lugar de en mí. -Pensaban darme a una prima de niñera, pero ella estaba en exámenes finales, así que no se pudo.- Kirino es insufrible, pero honestamente la prefiero por sobre esa persona. Prefiero a Orimoto por sobre esa persona._

 _-Al final, me quedé con mis abuelos paternos._

 _ **Sí, creo que al final les conté un poco sobre esa persona.**_

 _ **Pero ya no importa.**_

 _ **Nada de eso importa.**_

 _ **Sin importar cuánto lo quieras, lo que pierdes es algo que nunca podrás recuperar.**_

 _ **Yo he perdido todo, así que no puedo recuperar nada.**_

 _ **Lógica básica.**_

Un sueño, ¿eh? Es demasiado temprano para soñar.

Ni siquiera son las ocho, maldición.

Ese sueño... fue raro. Pero interesante, en cierto modo.

Se acabó en la mejor parte.

Ser genuino... ¿Exactamente qué es eso? ¿Cómo se consigue? ¿Cómo se vive? ¿Cómo es siquiera para empezar? ¿Es bueno? ¿Es hermoso?

No... Es horroroso, ¿verdad? Da miedo. Da mucho miedo.

Lo genuino es extraño. Inentendible. Un estado desconocido que creemos estar mejor sin saber. Que estamos mejor sin saber.

No saberlo está bien. Es totalmente válido. Ese pensamiento es lo que te hará satisfecho, libre de estos pensamientos que solo te dan migraña.

Si quieres perseguirlo, entonces, mi amigo, debo decirte con todo el amor que tienes un serio problema. No estás sano si tu vida ha llevado a que desees algo así seriamente.

Es horroroso, despreciable y demuestra pura arrogancia.

Está mal. Sé que está mal.

... Pero si es solo mío, ¿entonces lo hace mejor?

Si no arrastro a nadie en mi cruzada idiota, ¿no es algo bueno? Puedo lastimarme cuanto quiera siempre que no lastime a alguien más, ¿verdad?

No contestes. Ya sé la respuesta.

Genuino. Rechazo. Rechazas la falsedad para buscar lo genuino.

Están relacionados. Yo lo sé.

Me costo mucho sufrimiento, pero finalmente llegué a la respuesta correcta...

...

¿Verdad?

... No contestes... Yo ya... sé la respuesta...

...

...

Estoy retorcido si aún no me he echado para atrás en esta gran farsa.

 ***RIIINNNNGGGGG***

¿Quién me llamaría a esta hora?

Agarré mi teléfono por curiosidad.

Juro que si es Hayama de nuevo, voy a m-

...

...

...

Maldita sea, Haruno.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, sé que tardé mucho, pero aquí tienen el regreso de mi historia más popular y que más me ha estado comiendo la cabeza desde hace un buen tiempo.**_

 _ **Respecto al capítulo, al comienzo pensé que iba a ser un poco soso y con falta de contenido, pero no solo no lo hizo para mí, sino que se convirtió en el más largo con unas 800 palabras de diferencia. ¡Hurra por mí!**_

 _ **En cuanto a lo que se contó, no es nada que crea destacar salvo el momento con Yui y Yukino. Un error que creo haber cometido es que a pesar de que toda la trama gira en torno a las decisiones de estas dos chicas, ¡ellas nunca han interactuando con Hachiman ni juntas! Yui tiene su momento, pero es corto y lo considero 'fuera de escena'. Yukino es nombrada en el capítulo 1, pero más allá de eso su presencia es anecdótica. ¡Voy a cambiar eso!**_

 _ **... Aunque no ahora. Por el momento nos centraremos casi exclusivamente en Hachiman y después pasaremos a estas dos y Hayama. Esperen más Hayama en el futuro. Pueden llorar o quejarse, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión.**_

 _ **La familia de Hachiman, tanto sanguínea como auto-nombrada, SI tendrán peso. No tanto como se puede pensar, pero influirán en la historia así sea indirectamente.**_

 _ **Y creyeron que nombrar al 'harem' de Hachidad fue por el meme, ¿verdad? ¡Pues no!**_

 _ **Un autor que sigo en esta pagina tiene la costumbre de contar curiosidades sobre el fic de turno cuando termina un suceso importante o 'una saga', y como soy casi un fanboy de él, he decidido copiar descaradamente su idea por el bien de rellenar espacio. No será en cada capítulo porque me quedaría sin material, pero sí cada tanto.**_

 _ **Díganme si les gusta. Si no, no sé por qué haría esto.**_

 _ **1: ¿Recuerdan que en el capítulo 6 conté finalmente que Totsuka se fue a otra escuela? Ese era yo salvándome de una metedura de pata inmensa. Me apena decirlo, pero yo me había olvidado de él totalmente hasta ese entonces porque no había planeado nada para él.**_

 _ **2: Originalmente, pensaba hacer el rol de Isshiki mucho más activo, hasta el punto de convertirla en un personaje central en la historia. Cambie de idea en cuanto más avanzaba el proyecto, pero no fue definitivo hasta el capítulo 2, en donde su rol pasó a ser el de un personaje esporádico. No esperen mucha participación de ella.**_

 _ **3: Al igual que con Totsuka, el rol de Kawasaki para mí nunca estuvo claro. Usé la excusa de la declaración para deshacerme de ella por el resto de la historia y así se quedó. Cuando escribí el capítulo 8, las ideas me fluyeron y acabó como lo conocieron. En mi plan, esto habría sido una excusa para contar parte de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de graduación en forma de flashback conveniente.**_

 _ **4: En una fase temprana del proyecto, pensaba en esto como un harem con Haruno, Ebina e Isshiki. En una fase menos temprana, quería hacer a Hachiman y Miura pareja. Luego pensé en una forma de hacer funcionar un trío entre Hachiman, Yui y Yukino. Pasé por una fase en la que dejaría a Hachiman forever alone por un tiempo. Finalmente decidí que haré una pareja solo si es posible y si me da la gana. He sido más feliz desde entonces.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Y listo. Espero que al menos una le haya sorprendido a alguien o les haya parecido entretenido.**_

 _ **Ahora, a los comentarios.**_

 _ **Crosswolf:**_

 _ **Si, el cambio es algo que siempre temí hacer parecer forzado, pero me alegra que no te lo haya parecido, aunque me pregunto si habría sido diferente de no haberlo comentado. Lo de Kawasaki fue al azar, pero parece gustar bastante. ¿Tal vez tenga que ver con que es una pareja potencial? Me gustaría pensar que no.**_

 _ **Sé que es así, pero como tengo el pensamiento de ser un escritor, termino tomando en cuenta la opinión popular en ciertos aspectos. Al final mi opinión decide, pero ustedes están presentes. Lo que me motivó a escribir esta historia fue explorar más en profundidad lo 'genuino', algo que pareció olvidarse en el canon a favor del Hachibat.**_

 _ **No me quejo, ya que me gusta... pero es decepcionante.**_

 _ **Espero honestamente que aún sigas aquí xD.**_

 _ **Tranquilo, que planeo llegar hasta el final. No falta tanto, tampoco. Diría que si dejo mi plan final, estaríamos casi a la mitad.**_

 _ **Osmar25:**_

 _ **¡Finalmente alguien a quien le gustaba mi humor! ¡¿Donde está la gente como tú en el fandom inglés?!**_

 _ **Fuera broma, en cierto modo me esperaba que a la gran mayoría no le molestase el cambio. Solo hay que investigar por el fandom para ver que prácticamente toda historia popular aquí es seria. Y las que no lo son tanto, acaban siendo serias con el tiempo. Inclusive una que intentaba parodiar a los personajes acabó siendo seria. Por algo será, ¿no?**_

 _ **Kawasaki tiene ese rol por puro accidente, pero creo que al final quedó bien a juzgar por su reacción. Tenemos personajes que conocen al verdadero Hachiman y personas que quieren ayudarlo. ¿Un personaje con ambas cosas? No lo tenemos.**_

 _ **Casi me hace desear hacer a Kawasaki la pareja oficial con todo esto, pero no voy a arruinar esta obra con deseos pasajeros. Veré cómo resulta.**_

 _ **Creo que este capítulo es más cómico, pero se debe más que nada al flashback. Espero no te haya molestado.**_

 _ **Cronos21Zeus:**_

 _ **Sí, a veces un hombre necesita reír y recordar que es un pervertido xD.**_

 _ **Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Tu opinión es muy importante para mí.**_

 _ **Yo no juego a favoritos... pero lo eres. Ten tu premio. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras.**_

 _ **20, ¿eh? Yo tengo 18 recién cumplidos. Mal encaminado no iba cuando creí que teníamos edades similares.**_

 _ **Yo pienso que depende de QUE clase de spoilers. Que te cuenten la muerte de L es para prisión, pero alentar a alguien para ver Kimetsu no Yaiba mostrándola LA escena del capítulo 19 es aceptable para mí. Creo que hay que definir bien en cuál de estos extemos entra el spoiler.**_

 _ **Hige wo Soru me encantó, pero por desgracia lo leí antes de escuchar tu descripción xD. El prota me echó para atrás al comienzo porque cuando escucho 'romance' y 'no cliché', inmediatamente pienso en 'Hachiman', por lo que fui un poco prejuicioso. Además de que no trabajo, nadie se me declaro y definitivamente mi vida no es el guión de una porno, por lo que no empatizaba con él. Es un defecto mío: SIEMPRE busco identificarme con el prota en mayor o menor medida. Por eso Natsuki Subaru es mi nuevo gusto culposo y Naofumi me da igual, pero no viene al caso.**_

 _ **Admito que no fue lo que me esperaba (un hard-ecchi rosando el hentai con semejante premisa) pero me alegra que haya sido así.**_

 _ **Me alegra que no haya ido por la vía 'para darle personalidad, lo haré pervertido'.**_

 _ **Te estoy mirando, Issei.**_

 _ **linksparda: Puede que ahora no se note, pero este es el comienzo de la 'sub-parte psicoloca' que explotará en unos capítulos. Pronto habrá MUUUCHA introspección a Hikigaya. Espero hacerlo entretenido, que es mi mayor miedo.**_

 _ **Y sobre que es curiosa... Pues sí xD. Es lo que tiene centrarme en algo tan poco explorado como lo 'genuino'.**_

 _ **Por eso no es tan popular...**_

 _ **... No, en serio. Mi historia de Sagami tiene tres capítulo y ni 10.000 palabras, ¡PERO YA TIENE MÁS DE UN TERCIO DE VISITAS!**_

 _ **¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Ni siquiera me esfuerzo!**_

 _ **nightocore 000:**_

 _ **Espero que haya valido la pena esta larga espera, que empiezo a tener impaciencia y no hay quien me detenga.**_

 _ **... Wow. Que rima tan crute para que me tiren un yunque xD.**_

 _ **Fuera broma, gracias por comentar. Y me encanta tu foto de perfil. ¿Cómo le hacen para encontrarlos con ojos rojos?**_

 _ **fabrizzioms:**_

 _ **Juro que hasta el capítulo 8 Saki me daba igual. ¡Ni siquiera le prestaba atención! ¡¿Entonces por qué ahora es casi mi waifu en la serie?!**_

 _ **Lo de DDLC está volviendo a pasar...**_

 _ **eybi:**_

 _ **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Es un gran alivio para mí. Esa parte, de hecho, la sentí mal en su momento. Tal vez porque era 'demasiado anime' y como escritor quiero no hacer eso si es posible, pero admito que me gusta. Así de distorsionados parezco tener los gustos.**_

 _ **Sí, ese es el tipo de comedia que parece encajar mejor con este fic. Debo admitir que me siento orgulloso de hacerte disfrutar con algo tan tonto.**_

 _ **Por cierto, cuando dice que sonó muy cool, ¿te refieres a esto?:**_

 _ **¡CUANDO LO CONSIGA, FINALMENTE SERÉ-**_

 _ **¡PLAAAF~~!**_

 _ **¿feliz?**_

 _ **Personalmente esa es mi escena favorita del capítulo.**_

 _ **¿O acaso te refieres a toda la escena en general? Porque es, junto con la de Isshiki, de las que más me gusta releer de vez en cuando.**_

 _ **O, en el peor de los casos, ¿es toda una confusión de mi parte el suponer todo esto?**_

 _ **Por favor, ¿podrías aclararmelo?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Y ya...**_

 _ **Ahora me pondré a escribir mi otro fic de Oregairu y después me pondré las pilas con 'Sin escapatoria'**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto, con suerte.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


	11. Interludio II

**Autoconv** **encimiento**

 **Interludio II**

* * *

 _Hikigaya Komachi era muchas cosas buenas, y hoy, finalmente, agregaría 'valiente' a la lista. Se preparó mentalmente, tomando las respiraciones necesarias. Agarró con fuerza el palo largo que encontró por casualidad, preparándose para atacar. Miró hacia el objetivo, inconsciente de ella y sus temores, como buen ser superior que es._

 _Pero hoy será el día en que eso cambie. Hoy, con su valentía, fuerza y el palo de la destrucción, ¡vengaría a sus amigas caídas en las garras de este ser de las tinieblas! ¡Sería la heroína que salvará al mundo! ¡La mejor chica mágica del mundo!_

 _-Concéntrate, Komachi.- No hay tiempo para fantasías. Primero debe tener éxito y después podrá regodearse._

 _Dio un paso._

 _Luego otro._

 _Y otro._

 _Se quedó quieta cuando el ser del averno se giró hacia ella de repente. El ente demoníaco giró la cabeza ligeramente, mostrando lo que parecía ser curiosidad. Pero para ella era una cara malvada que se burlaba de su impotencia ante su cuantioso poder._

 _Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, como para burlarse aún más de ella._

 _No había nadie cerca. Todas las personas, incluido su Onii-chan, estaban en otra zona, no sabiendo que estaba en riesgo su vida._

 _Empezó a temblar._

 _El cuervo pareció decidirse._

 _-Crow.- Lo gruño de forma tranquila y nada amenazadora, pero..._

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _Komachi era mucha cosas buenas, pero aún no era valiente._

 _Dejó el palo a mitad de camino, pero no le podría importar menos._

 _ **Cuando era pequeña, tuve un sueño. Un estúpido sueño.**_

 _-¡ONII-CHAN!- Su Onii-chan se giró asustado cuando la vio correr hacia él con miedo gritado por todos lados. Sin contenerse, abrazó a su Onii-chan, su protector más confiable. Es en estos momentos en los que podía contar para que él fuera el hermano mayor genial._

 _-¡¿E-E-EHHH?! ¡¿QUÉ PASA, KOMACHI?! ¡¿ALGUIEN TE HIZO ALGO?! ¡¿DEBO CAVAR UN POZO?!- Y se acabó el efecto..._

 _Su Onii-chan no tenía incentivos para ser confiable, después de todo._

 _Ya no se acordaba del cuervo. Si lo hiciera, tal vez hubiera mantenido el abrazo._

 _La niña de ni siquiera diez años frunció en ceño intentando parecer amenazante, pero incluso para su hermano mayor, el gesto era tan adorable que sentía el impulso de tirar de sus lindas mejillas._

 _-¡Eso está mal, Onii-chan! ¡Se supone que no debes decir eso! ¡Mamá lo dijo, y mamá nunca se equivoca!_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Kaa-san dijo algo así? No me acuerdo.- El niño mayor se hacía el tonto, mirando hacia un lado mientras silbaba. Solo le faltaba estar nervioso y cumpliría con todos los tropos requeridos._

 _-¡Sí, ella lo dijo!- Gritó la niña mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro, de forma que la hacía ver demasiado pura y dulce para este mundo sombríamente cruel._

 _-Um...- El niño llevó su mano al mentón, dando la impresión de que estaba pensando. La niña obedientemente esperó con una mirada orgullosa en su rostro, sabiendo que no podía estar equivocada. Su mamá se lo había dejado bien en claro. Sus conferencias de media hora no se pueden haber olvidado tan fácil._

 _Ojalá fuera posible, pero no es así._

 _-...- Como buena hermana menor, espero pacientemente a que su hermano mayor le diera la razón, como lo dictó el universo._

 _-... Um...- Extraño... Su hermano parece no recordar, y lo que es importante, darle la razón._

 _-¡...!- Por más que sea la mejor hermana menor en el universo, se estaba impacientando, mostrándolo al mover su cuerpo de un lado a otro sin salir de su centro y haciendo ruidos que buscaban ser intimidantes, pero que conseguían lo opuesto. Ella no estaba hecha para ser intimidante. Todos a su alrededor puedan dar fe a esa creencia._

 _-Realmente no me acuerdo.- ¡Y la bomba estalló!_

 _-¡MENTIROSO! ¡ONII-CHAN ES UN MENTIROSO!_

 _-¡EHHH! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Onii-chan no miente!_

 _-¡¿No?!- Le costaba creerlo, ¿pero tal vez él en realidad no se acordaba? Es verdad que él no miente. Porque si mintiera, ella lo sabría, ¿verdad? ¡Es la mejor hermana menor en el universo universal por algo! ¡No es un título inventado!_

 _-No... Solo oculta arbitrariamente la verdad que no le conviene.- Dijo aquello con un rostro de absoluta seriedad y seguridad, como si todo estuviera bien con el mundo._

 _-¡¿No es eso peor?!- Claramente, eso no era así._

 _-No sé. Lo leí en un manga. Suena cool, ¿verdad? No sé qué es arbitrariamente. Aunque estoy seguro que tiene que ver con el deporte.- Es cierto. Su Onii-chan era de esos chicos, esos que leen manga y ven anime más allá de lo más básico. Ella apenas veía Pretty Cure mientras su hermano estaba con una tal Madoka, que dice es cien veces mejor._

 _¡Es mentira! ¡Pretty Cure no pierde ante nadie, mucho menos a una copia suya! ¡Es imposible!_

 _Otra cosa que hacía a su hermano uno de esos es que decía que todas se basaban en 'Sailor Moon', ese programa que veía mamá y que su papá parece ver con mucha intriga. Nunca entendió porqué, ni tampoco porque no se lo decía a mamá. ¡Tal vez podían ver el programa juntos! ¡Sería un sueño hecho realidad!_

 _-¿Deporte?_

 _-Duuh. 'Arbitro'._

 _-¡Oh, como el que sale en la tele!_

 _-¡Exacto!- Su Onii-chan era un poco arrogante, ¡pero también muy listo! ¡Sabe un montón de palabras que no conoce y las usa bien según su profesora! ¡Le ayuda en sus estudios y desde entonces ya no se siente nerviosa cuando llega una prueba!_

 _Él es muy confiable... cuando quiere serlo._

 _-¡Eres muy listo, Onii-chan!- Y la mejor manera de que quiera ser confiable es alabándolo. Siempre funciona. Es lo que usa su mamá para hacerlo comer sus vegetales o que se ponga a estudiar. Es algo básico, ¡pero muy lindo también!_

 _-¡Alabame más, Komachi! ¡Tu Onii-chan te dará un regalo si lo-_

 _-¡Onii-chan es increíble! ¡Es el mejor Onii-chan de todo el universo de Onii-chans que jamás existirá! ¡Eres fuerte, inteligente, capaz de espantar a esos niños malos y sobre todo..._

 _-¿Sobre todo?- Su Onii-chan estaba ansioso. Y más vale que si, porque este es el mejor halago que le pueden dar._

 _-¡Eres como papá y puedo manipularte a mi antojo!- Ahora esperar a verlo..._

 _-¡Eso no es un cumplido!- ... ¿Enojado? Así no debía actuar._

 _-¿Ah, no?_

 _-¡No!_

 _-Umm...- Se metió en una mala situación. Komachi pensó rápidamente en una solución posible. Pensó, pensó y pensó, hasta que se le ocurrió la forma perfecta de salvarse y a su regalo también. -¡Komachi quiere regalo ahora!- ¡Su Onii-chan nunca puede negarle algo! ¡Pedírselo hará que se lo dé! ¡Lógica impecable!_

 _-¡Olvídalo! ¡Komachi puede olvidarse del regalo!- ¡Cambio de táctica!_

 _-¡¿EHHHH?! ¡Pero si hable como a Onii-chan le gusta!- Admite que gracias a eso ahora es más fácil manipular a papá, ¡pero hablar así es muy vergonzoso! ¡Los adultos se ríen a sus espaldas con sonrisas cariñosas y los niños son molestos, metiéndola en sus juegos cuando no quiere! ¡Y de algún modo sus compañeras siempre la siguen a todos lados! ¡Es una molestia!_

 _Pero su Onii-chan es feliz, ¡así que vale la pena! ¡Todo con tal de mantenerlo sonriendo y dando regalos!_

 _-Puede ser, pero..._

 _-¡Y te llamo Onii-chan todo el tiempo a pesar de que es vergonzoso!- Quería llamarlo 'hermano' y ya está, pero a petición de él, ¡ahora debía llamarlo 'Onii-chan' sin parar, en cualquier momento y a cualquier hora! ¡Ese título es vergonzoso! Solo los hermanos demasiados cariñosos se hablan así, ¡y nadie quiere a los hermanos cariñosos! ¡Todos se ríen de ellos!_

 _Los títulos son molestos. ¡Fueron inventados para molestarla! ¡Sin duda!_

 _-Tal vez, pero...- Funciona. Un poco más y tendrá su regalo._

 _-¡Y dejo que me mimes sin parar con regalos!_

 _-Incluso as-Oye, eso no es un incentivo, Komachi.- La defensa de su hermano y terquedad molesta es dura, pero Komachi no se rendirá aún. ¡Su regalo depende de ella!_

 _-¡Pero hacerme feliz es todo para lo que vive Onii-chan!_

 _-¿Quién dijo eso? Voy a golpearlo por idiota._

 _-¡Onii-chan!_

 _-Ahora no, Komachi-chan. Ahora dime quién fue._

 _-Onii-chan._

 _-Si, soy tu Onii-chan. Ahora dime, ¿si?_

 _-Fuiste tú, Onii-chan._

 _-..._

 _-..._

 _-Yo no dije eso._

 _-Si lo hiciste._

 _-No. No lo hice._

 _-Si lo hiciste._

 _-¿Cuando lo dije?_

 _-Todo el tiempo. Creo que si no lo haces vas a morir o algo así.- Es perturbador, pero ella nunca podrá olvidar ese momento. ¡Fue el mejor día de su vida! ¡Hubo juegos, helado, toda la familia reunida, las tías dándole obsequios y Onii-chan convenció a sus papás para comprar a ese gato hermoso!_

 _¡Siempre quiso un gato y 'Kamakura' es un nombre genial!_

 _-..._

 _-..._

 _-..._

 _-..._

 _-Ten tu regalo y no molestes._

 _-¡YAY!_

 _ **Es tonto, pero en su momento creí que tenía sentido. Creí que estaba bien y todos saldríamos ganando.**_

 _Su Onii-chan rebuscó en su bolsillo izquierdo algo. Komachi estaba impaciente de la emoción. No podía aguantarse las ganas. No importa qué fuera, su Onii-chan sabía siempre lo que deseaba y la haría feliz. Siempre. Sin falta. Nunca se equivocaba. Tal vez para los demás pueda parecer perturbador, ¡pero no para ella! ¡Que le den regalos nunca será malo!_

 _Él sacó finalmente sacó de su bolsillo un..._

 _-¡AHHHH~~~~~~! ¡NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER!- Con una velocidad pasmosa, se abalanzó contra su Onii-chan, que se interponía entre ella y su regalo. ¡El mejor de todos los regalos! ¡Lo que siempre le pidió a sus papás pero que nunca consiguió! Su Onii-chan se veía asustado. Irrelevante. Todo menos su regalo lo era._

 _-¡WOAAAHHH!- Lo empujó al suelo sin querer. Se disculparía después... Tal vez... Si se acordaba lo pensaría..._

 _-Finalmente es mío... Mi precioso~.- No podía controlar su emoción. ¡Al fin lo tenía! ¡Después de tanto ruego, esto llegaba a sus manos, como siempre debió de ser!_

 _-Komachi-chan, aunque aprecio la emoción, este Onii-chan tuyo que te dio tu regalo necesita ayuda._

 _-Mi precioso~..._

 _-Oi, ¿Komachi? ¿No me vas a ayudar? Después de todo lo que esforcé, ¿así es como me pagas?_

 _-Precioso~._

 _-... ¿Todo esto por un simple adorno de conej-_

 _-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE, ONII-CHAN?!_

 _-¡N-Nada!_

 _Sí. Él era tan manso como papá. Mamá estaría orgullosa de ella._

 _Miró el adorno para teléfono de conejo, pero no cualquier conejo, ¡sino el conejo definitivo! ¡El que tenía cada gramo de lindura aumentado en un 1849%, casi rosando el infinito!_

 _¡No le importaba que le dijeran que no era posible, DEFINITIVAMENTE era así!_

 _-¡Qué lindo~!- No pude evitar restregar su mejilla derecha en aquel objeto tan lindo que nació para poseerlo. Su Onii-chan soltó un bufido de molestia, pero no le importo. Él nunca estaba verdaderamente enojado con ella y solo aparentaba para rescatar un poco de orgullo._

 _Lo dejó ser. Cuando le preguntó si él tenía tal cosa, no le habló por todo un día. ¡Fue horrible ser ignorada! ¡Su Onii-chan no es su Onii-chan a menos que esté siendo pegajoso con ella y le mime como un perrito!_

 _Pero nunca le diría que eso le gustaba. ¡Jamás! ¡Ella SI tiene un orgullo que proteger!_

 _-Y hablé tanto con Kaa-san para esto..._

 _Eso le devolvió a la realidad de golpe. De nuevo había pasado. Al principio fue algo que no le dio importancia, pero con el tiempo y gracias a la ayuda de sus tías, comenzó a notarlo. Y es algo que siempre quiso saber._

 _-¿Onii-chan?- Preguntó algo insegura._

 _-¿Qué ocurre, Komachi?- Le contestó rápidamente, aunque algo extrañado por su manera de actuar. Por lo general ella siempre estaba confiada, pero ahora se le veía con... ¿miedo, tal vez? No está seguro, pero sí sabe que no es bueno que ella esté así por su culpa._

 _-¿P-Puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _-Pregunta.- Contestó rápido._

 _ **Es vergonzoso y asqueroso, pero en su época no me pareció TAN mala la idea. Él no me hacía sentir nada de lo que pueden pensar los demás en sus mentes espeluznantes, pero creí que si eso pasaba, seríá una chica feliz. La más feliz del mundo.**_

 _ **... ¿Estúpido, verdad?**_

 _-Tú, em... Estooo..._

 _-¿Komachi?_

 _ **Porque yo, al igual que los demás a su alrededor, buscaba mi propia felicidad. Y aunque lo quiero, yo no estaría feliz. Terminaría buscando mi felicidad más que nada en el mundo, olvidándome de él.**_

 _ **Odio decirlo, pero al final él tenía razón en su forma de pensar. Por más equivocado que estuviera, algo de razón tenía.**_

 _ **Nunca pude ayudarlo. De grande fui incapaz de darle la ayuda que él necesitaba aunque conocía el problema, mientras que de niña pude haberlo salvado pero nunca pude entenderlo.**_

 _ **Irónico de un modo que no da risa, justo como es la vida.**_

 _ **Sé que ya nada puede cambiar, pero...**_

 _-¿Por qué llamas a mamá 'Kaa-san'? Es demasiado respetuoso y frío. Por lo menos debería ser 'Kaa-chan'._

 _ **'Y si hubiera' nunca ha dejado de rondarme la mente.**_

 _ **Si tan solo hubiera entendido su respuesta en ese entonces.**_

 _Su hermano, Hikigaya Hachiman, sonrió tristemente._

 _-Es para que ella escuché lo que digo._

 _ **¿Por qué fui tan tonta?**_

Sí. Definitivamente fui una tonta antes y ahora. Pero no me comparo con el rey de los idiotas que tengo como Onii-chan. Él es la causa de que todos estemos sufriendo. Nosotros, los que más se preocupan por él y queremos verlo bien, somos heridos sin razón con el objetivo de 'hacerlo genuino'. Solo un terrible retrasado haría eso y espera salir ganando. Yo tuve parte de la culpa, si. ¿Pero por eso debo llorar cada vez que hablo con él?

No es justo. Nada en esto es justo. Todos perdemos menos sus 'amigos' que de amigos tienen lo que yo de mi Onii-chan.

No soy estúpida, ¿saben?

Onii-chan es un estúpido. Sé que es obvio, pero no puedo dejar de decirlo. Necesito decirlo o sino no puedo seguir adelante.

Es un idiota. Un maldito bastardo sin sentimientos que no ve a la gente que de verdad se preocupa por él y solo se preocupa por lo que no tiene, porque es un estúpido. Es un idiota que prefirió alejar a todos los que le querían para elevar su ego de una manera que no alcanzo a comprender porque es estúpido y quiere que lo veamos como un estúpido de forma estúpida. No hay nada que comprender, de hecho. Él es un idiota. Un imbecil. Un maldito sin corazón que no ha parado de lastimarnos, _de lastimarme_ , desde que unas relaciones que no salieron como él esperaba se terminaron.

Un estúpido que es incapaz de aceptar el fracaso. Eso es lo que es él.

Lo odio.

Lo odio.

Lo odio.

Lo o... dio.

... Estúpido Onii-chan desconsiderado. ¿No se preocupa por mí? ¡Después de todo lo que hice por él, ¿así es como me lo paga?! ¡¿Tirando a la basura todo lo que vivimos y queriendo que le odie?! Es un idiota. Un maldito idiota que está mal de la cabeza. ¿Qué persona se siente 'genuina' cuando los demás le rechazan? ¡No tiene sentido! ¡NO LO TIENE!

Mi Onii-chan nunca estuvo bien, pero antes era más tolerable y sabía apreciar a quienes se preocupaban por él. ¿Ahora? Tengo suerte de que no quiera golpearme... físicamente, porque verbalmente es un no parar ni descansar.

Todo es por ella. Por culpa de esa persona, mi Onii-chan se volvió loco. Maldigo el día en que esa profesora lo metió en ese maldito club. Todo es por ese club. Si ese club no existiera, tal vez podríamos haberlo ayudado nosotros, su familia, en lugar de dejarlo en manos de gente que no arriesgará su felicidad por él.

¿Y por qué debería? Para eso estamos nosotros.

Si no fuera por ella, esa puta, él estaría bien. Claro, hubiera sido tal vez más amargado que antes, pero lo prefiero a su yo odioso que solo busca herir a los demás porque sí. Cualquier cosa es preferible a su yo actual que me lástima solo por acercarme. Mi Onii-chan es una buena persona en el fondo. Siempre he querido creer eso. Y probablemente siga siendo cierto incluso ahora.

Pero no me lo haces fácil, ¿sabes? Me has hecho dudar de tu amabilidad que vi durante quince años. Si este era tu plan, felicidades. Puedes celebrar.

... Lo peor es que seguramente lo hará si se lo digo.

'Ser genuino'. Todo es por ese ideal suyo de no 'traicionarse a si mismo' y 'demostrar siempre mi verdadero yo'. Y yo ha eso no puedo darle nada más allá de mi eterno desprecio merecido justamente.

¿A quién diablos le importa eso? Ser genuino no ha traído nada bueno a nadie. Nunca lo ha hecho. Solo ha traído dolor a ti y al abuelo, ¿así que por qué buscarlo? No tiene sentido. Eso te convirtió en el maldito infeliz pedante que eres ahora. Incluso así, ¿aún quieres alcanzarlo? ¿Quieres seguir esa fantasía? ¿Tanto vale la pena ese sueño?

No puedo verlo. No puedo ver ese valor que tanto predican. ¿Vale la pena sufrir sin parar para alcanzar algo que no te dará recompensa?

No. Sé que no. Y seguramente ellos ya lo saben. Lo han sabido desde siempre.

Estúpido. Eres un estúpido, Onii-chan. Desearía que nunca hubieras entrado en ese club. Eso te volvió quien eres ahora. Y lo odio. Lo odio profundamente.

Te odio.

Te odio.

Te odio.

Te odio.

Te... Te... Odio que te hayas convertido en eso, Onii-chan.

-Komachi-chan, ¿estás bien? Has mirado el plato por un minuto sin parpadear. Me estás preocupando.- ¿E-Eh?... Oh, cierto. Lo he hecho, ¿verdad? Y eso que me prometí no pensar en esto por lo menos hoy. Quería suspirar, pero sé que si lo hago solo la preocuparé más de lo que ya está. Tiene suficiente en que pensar como para preocuparse por mí y mis divagaciones que no llevan a nada.

Sonreí, aunque fuera de manera falsamente feliz. Me he vuelto especialmente buena en fingir estar feliz todo el tiempo aunque por dentro solo quiera acostarme en mi cama y no levantarme nunca. Una práctica ahora casi inútil que al menos tiene sus usos. -Descuida. Estoy bien. Solamente he tenido... mucho que pensar en estos días.-

Oh, mierda. Tenías que decirlo, ¿verdad, Komachi? Mira, tu mamá ahora está dolida y parece que quiere llorar. ¡Debes solucionarlo de cualquier manera! ¡Su felicidad depende de ti! -¡E-Es que Hayama-senpai ha estado metiéndome en tantas cosas nuevas de repente que me pierdo! ¡Hace unos tres días, tuve que hacer de portera para el equipo! ¡Y atajé cinco tiros! ¡Fue increíble! ¡Me sentí como una profesional!

Nadie debe saber que cada jugador tiró cinco veces y solo pude atajar los tiros de Tobe-senpai, que fallaba a propósito y sin disimular bien, guiñándome el ojo.

... Maldito molesto e inútil senpai el que tengo, ¿verdad?

-¡E-E-Es cierto! ¡Estás con ese grupo, ¿verdad?! ¡Si, me imagino que debe ser una montaña rusa de emociones, ¿no?!- Mamá, en serio, cálmate. Me estás preocupando. Sé que Onii-chan ha sido injustamente malo contigo, pero no debe haberte afectado tanto, ¿verdad? Eres una adulta, así que controla un poco el carro.

... Eso me gustaría creer y decir, pero sé que es mentira. Aunque Onii-chan fuera cruel con todo el mundo, sé que había gente con la que es más tolerable y gente que está a un paso de agarre un poste de hierro. Del mismo modo que hay gente que tolera mejor o peor, también hay gente que puede manejar su actitud con resultados variados.

Mamá no puede manejar su tratamiento y él es demasiado cruel con ella. Una terrible combinación cuando se juntan. Mamá es dura cuando habla con los demás, pero al mismo tiempo es irónicamente débil ante el maltrato de cualquier tipo. Se siente mal, se tensa, hiperventila y hay veces en las que termina llorando por más que se aguante. Ella casi nunca lloraba, pero desde que mi Onii-chan actúa así, él no ha parado de llevarla al límite.

Da pena y yo, como su hija, me hace querer golpear a mi hermano por hacerle quedar así sin esforzarse. La mayor víctima de su crueldad, sin duda.

Pero si, mientras hay gente como mi mamá, también hay otra, como mi confiable senpai.

Hayama-senpai es el mejor ejemplo de esto para mí. Por más idiota que fuera mi Onii-chan, siempre parecía actuar de forma diferente con él. No era más amable, pero sí más serio. No... No más serio, sino más... comprensivo...

Hayama-senpai también lo hace, aunque nadie lo quiera admitir. Constantemente lo trata de tú a tú y le intenta devolver las burlas con mayor o menor éxito, pero el punto es que ALGUIEN le devuelve sus bromas. Y él parece estar feliz con eso, animándose un poco más de lo usual. Eso no lo haría gente que se odia.

O bueno... Los hay, pero su odio es bastante más... pasional.

... Maldita Ebina-senpai. ¡¿Por qué me tuvo que hacer leer esas cosas?!

-Si, ha sido todo un viaje estar con ellos y eso que apenas nos hablamos desde hace un mes.- A veces llega a ser molesto aunque lo quiera negar, pero normalmente es muy divertido. Se nota que son un grupo muy unido y son comprensivos conmigo. Incluso Yuigahama... senpai es amable al tratar de no hablar tanto conmigo y esquivar habilmente cualquier mención de su 'Yukinon' cuando llegan inevitablemente los momentos en que lo vemos hacer sus locuras a mi Onii-chan, haciendo que el tema salga. Y en general, todos han hecho un acuerdo tácito en el que nadie menciona a esa chica y ella no se acerca cuando estoy yo.

Ella no me gusta, pero sé que es una buena persona y que se siente mal por todo esto, incluso cuando hasta yo entiendo que eligió lo que la hacía más feliz. ¿Cómo puedo enojarme por eso? Que ella se siente mal lo hace aún peor. ¡Siento que estoy pateando un cachorro que me lamió la pierna! Por eso he intentado tratarla solo como una senpai a la que debo respetar para hacerle ver que estoy bien.

... Y eso no funcionó. Parece que 'estoy siendo fría y quiero demostrarlo' según ella. Palabras que escuchó y me dijo Miura-senpai, con la que mejor me llevo del grupo. Ella es una buena persona, pero sigue siendo una perra en el buen sentido de la palabra. Sé que ella nunca hubiera sido buena para mi Onii-chan. Es demasiado dura y reservada como para darle una oportunidad de verdad a mi hermano. Nadie en el grupo de Hayama-senpai habría sido bueno para Onii-chan, en realidad. Demasiado falso en su momento y ahora él es incapaz de llevarse bien con la gente salvo honrosas excepciones.

... Aunque eso pensé de _**esa**_ persona también, y terminé equivocándome.

Mamá dejó de prestarme atención hace rato, ahora que lo pienso. No la he escuchado hablar o preguntarme más cosas. Una mirada rápida me contestó la duda. Ella estaba mirando su taza de café fijamente, como si esta respondiera todas las dudas del universo.

Eso es bueno, porque yo hice exactamente lo mismo, pero con su cara estando ligeramente arrugada en un ceño fruncido que no le queda para nada y pareciendo estar tratando mal al pobre mantel que no tiene culpa de nada, me hace pensar que tal vez no estaba tan bien como esperé.

¿Me pregunto si esa cara es la que yo tenía? Da miedo pensar en lo parecidas que podemos ser si es el caso. Tal vez por eso papá reaccionaba igual de miedoso cuando nos veía a ambas enojadas. Curioso... y totalmente espeluznante.

Estamos en una cafetería que nos recomendó Hayama-senpai, que parece haber venido aquí con una 'compañía desagradable' hace no mucho. No sé quién será, pero si escuchar la palabra pez y muerto en una misma oración no es coincidencia, entonces no quiero saberlo, Prefiero morir en la ignorancia, muchas gracias. Deberías hacer lo mismo, Onii-chan. Está comprobado que te vuelve más feliz y satisfecho, así como hace que quienes te quieren no sufran por tu culpa.

Miré por la ventana que está al lado nuestro. Hay gente pasando de un lado a otro como siempre, pero es una zona generalmente vacía si se compara con el resto del lugar. No estamos en una buena zona de comercio, precisamente. Tal vez que sus precios sean algo elevados tenga algo que ver, pero gracias al dinero que nos dio Hayama-senpai, podemos darnos este lujo.

¡Dios, como amo tener un amigo millonario que no sabe decir que no!

Pero en serio, debería aprender a decir no. La gente se aprovecha demasiado de él debido a eso. Admito que yo lo hago también, pero siempre he tratado de no propasarme con lo que pide, cosa que la mayoría no ha hecho. Es como si todo el mundo se muriera si Hayama-senpai no les da su atención, como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Es perturbador. Estar con gente debería ser perturbador para él.

¿Tal vez por eso Hayama-senpai y Onii-chan se entienden tan bien? ¿Ambos sufren de las relaciones pero desde extremos distintos? ¿Algo así como los rivales en los shonen, tal vez? Bueno, es cierto que tienen esa química extraña entre ello-

¡Mala Komachi! ¡No dejes que ella te contamine! ¡Ella no te vencerá!

-Uhh, ¿Komachi-chan, puedo preguntarte algo?- ¡Una distracción! ¡Justo lo que recetó el doctor para no pensar en el yaoi! ¡Olvídate de que tu Onii-chan y Hayama-senpai deberían hacer cosplay de los protagonistas de Naruto!

Pero ya en serio, ¿por qué cuando estás mal me tratas con tanto respeto, mamá? Esta no eres tú. Deberías ser dura, pero amable. Estricta, pero también comprensiva. Esa es la mamá que yo conozco y quiero. No a esta mujer insegura de todo y que no puede encarar el problema de frente sin llorar. Me duele verte así.

Maldito sea Onii-chan y su obsesión insana con algo que solo le hace mal.

-¿Qué ocurre, mamá?- Siempre he sido la más cercana a mis papás desde que puedo recordar. Me apena decirlo, pero así como Onii-chan reclama todo el tiempo que ninguno de nosotros lo comprende, lo mismo se puede decir a la inversa. Él nunca entendió las razones por las que mamá fue distante con él cuando eramos niños ni sabe valorar todo lo que hizo por él en la adolescencia. Sé que fue tarde y cualquiera creería que no tiene perdón, pero yo lo hago. Para mí, ella merece perdón y no este odio descarado que recibe. Ese odio que la hace sufrir.

Para mí, su hija, el saber que ella se arrepiente de todo eso y probablemente nunca lo supere es suficiente. No pido nada más.

-... E-Estooo...- Mamá, para, por favor. Que te sonrojes y parezcas tan tímida está mal. Está muy mal. ¡Una mamá no tiene derecho a verse tan linda frente a su hija! ¡No es correcto! ¡Sé que nada en esto lo es, pero esto ya es demasiado! -Komachi-chan se llevaba bien con Ha...chiman antes de ese incidente, ¿verdad?

-S-Sí.- ¿A qué viene eso? Mamá, ¿tal vez seas una masoquista en secreto? Porque pareces querer llorar solo por decir su nombre. Eso no es sano. No estás bien, mamá. Tal vez debimos tomar el consejo de papá e ir a un psicólogo. Sé que no confías en ellos, pero es eso o derrumbarte cuando tengas que hablarle a él para que se vaya de la casa.

-...

-¿Mamá?

-... ¿Qué piensas de su 'ideología'?

-... ¿A que viene esa pregunta?- No, en serio no sé cuál es tu objetivo al preguntar eso. Sus supuestos 'ideales' son estúpidos porque él es estúpido. Punto final. No hay nada que preguntar y solo debemos preocuparnos porque su idiotez no enoje a la gente equivocada. Él solamente intenta superar un rechazo siguiendo al pie de la letra lo que los jóvenes creen que es alguien 'badass'.

-... ¿Podrías decirme?

-De nuevo: ¿Para que molestarse? Ya sabes lo que pienso, lo que papá piensa y lo que las tías piensan. Diablos, hasta sabes lo que Hayama-senpai piensa de eso. ¿Para qué molestarse?- Onii-chan ya no merece nuestra ayuda. Eso es lo que el sentido común dice. Él puede estar sufriendo más que nadie, pero no me importa. Nuestro dolor no tiene justificación. Por más herido que esté, no justifica que nosotros tengamos que sufrir. No hay que molestarse.

No debemos hacer nada. Solo hay que dejar que el se hunda más y cuando recapacite, ahí es cuando debemos ayudarlo.

Eso es lo correcto...

...

...

...

¿Verdad?

-Quiero entender.

-¿Eh?- ¿Qué dijiste? Esas palabras están mal, mamá. No debes usar esas palabras. Son palabras malditas en esta familia. Las dos personas que las dijeron terminaron solos y desquiciados. Son palabras que traen sufrimiento a quien las dice. Eso es obvio. La evidencia lo demuestra.

Quien lo dice acaba solo.

¿Quieres estar sola también?

... No quiero eso.

-Es raro, ¿verdad?- Mamá soltó una risa leve, pareciendo divertida con todo esto. Yo no lo estaba. Esto está mal. Está mal de tantas formas que no sé ni en cuál quiero centrarme. ¿Esta mamá mía quiere entender al hijo que solo trae sufrimiento a todos nosotros? ¿Está loca? ¿Finalmente enloqueció al no aguantar más el dolor?

-...

-Yo fui una madre terrible con él, ¿no es así?

-¡Eso no es...

-Por favor no mientas. Sé que es así. Y sé que tú también pensabas así antes de todo esto. Lo supe desde hace mucho más tiempo del que quiero admitir.- Quería refutarlo. Realmente lo quería. Pero sería mentirle a ella y a mi misma. No puedo negar que pensé así. Y tampoco puedo negar que Onii-chan seguirá pensando eso incluso si sabe la verdad. Yo no sufrí esto, ¿así que por qué me costaría perdonar? Onii-chan sufrió y Onii-chan tiene todo el derecho de seguir enojado con ello.

-Kuuh.- Lo entiendo, pero nunca lo aceptaré. Onii-chan no puede seguir enojado con mamá. Solo hace sufrir a todos. No importa si tiene el derecho, yo me niego a permitirlo.

-Todo esto de lo 'genuino' y de 'rechazar al mundo' me parece estúpido.- Es cierto. Tienes toda la razón. Es lógico. Onii-chan es un estúpido y por eso hace cosas de alguien estúpido. -Pero...- ¿Pero qué? ¿Hay un pero? ¿Es siquiera permitido decir 'pero'? -Pero a Hachiman parece importante, por lo que DEBE ser importante. Es solo que yo no puedo ver su valor.

-... ¿Qué?- No tiene sentido. Esto no lo tiene. ¿Qué dices, mamá? ¿Realmente te volviste loca?

Mamá sonrió cálidamente, algo que no debe hacer cuando se habla de esto. Algo que nadie debe hacer cuando hablamos de la estupidez de Onii-chan en parecer feliz. Das un mal mensaje. Los tontos no aprenden si no entienden que son tontos. -Aunque no lo entienda o lo comparta, Hachiman vivió su vida hasta llegar ahí. Su vida no es de risa y no es estúpida, por lo que su sueño no debe serlo. Seguramente tenga una belleza que no podemos entender.

-...

-Por eso quiero intentar entender.- Parecía con miedo al decir eso, pero también... decidida. Como la mamá que admiro y conozco. No estaba avergonzada o insegura ahora. Tiene miedo. Eso es algo que cualquier persona que observe a las personas bien sabrá, pero también vi otra cosa...

-Guuh.- Unas ganas increíbles de avanzar, como tenía mi Onii-chan poco antes de ese horrible evento.

-Hachiman cree que no lo entiendo y eso es cierto. Pero él también cree que yo no quiero ni me intereso en entenderlo.- Su convicción gritaba con más fiereza. Era algo que vi varias veces en mi vida, pero nunca dirigidas hacia Onii-chan. Ella siempre fue pasiva con él. Y ahora que él es un estúpido, debería olvidarse de él para ser feliz. Debemos esperar a que él entre en razón y rogar que sea pronto.

-...- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres dejarlo ser? ¿No estabas destrozada por él? ¿Tanto lo quieres ver bien para sacrificar tu felicidad?

No... -¿Qué clase de madre sería si no le quito la razón a mi hijo cada tanto? Crecerá como alguien muy arrogante y no podré disfrutar una de las maravillas de ser madre.- **Esto es lo que te hace feliz, ¿verdad?**

...

...

...

Maldición... ¿Por qué no actuaste así antes? Pudimos arreglar tantas cosas juntas.

-... Sabes que nada se arreglará incluso si lo entiendes, ¿no? Todo esto empezó por algo más.- La falta de cariño que sintió de ti cuando eramos niños.

-Lo sé. Pero si no lo entiendo, no podré saber cómo ayudarlo.- Es verdad, pero solamente estás desesperada por entenderlo para acortar las distancias, ¿verdad?

Lo sé porque yo también soy así de tonta.

Somos tontas por querer ayudar a alguien así.

-No sé muy bien cómo ve mi hermano las cosas mejor que tú.

-Oh... Eso es-

-¡Pero conozco a alguien que sí sabe!

Pero la inteligencia está sobrevalorada. Mi hermano es inteligente pero eso no le impide ser un estúpido.

¡Cuando esto se arregle, nos pedirás perdón de rodillas a todos y luego tendrás que comprarme muchas cosas!

* * *

 _ **Sé que tardé mucho y sé también que esto no era lo que esperaban, pero no hay de otra. Este fue el mejor momento para meter un Interludio, un capítulo antes de que empiece todo lo turbio.**_

 _ **Sí, a partir de ahora empezará la parte más oscura del fic. O bueno, como mínimo ya estaré plantando las bases para ello. Los siguientes dos capítulos seguirán una estructura similar a los últimos, pero a partir de ahí espero que todo se vaya a la mierda.**_

 _ **Y es en parte por eso también que decidí contar este Interludio. Es un poco rayo de esperanza que no llegará pronto a Hachiman. Lo veremos caer en la oscuridad más profunda primero.**_

 _ **Si, sé que es exagerado, pero la verdad soy solo yo mostrando lo emocionado que estoy de haber llegado aquí. Cuando comencé, nunca esperé llegar a este punto. Creí que la habría abandonado para entonces, pero de algún modo continúe y ahora es mi proyecto favorito. Espero que les emocione lo que verán después. Yo definitivamente lo estoy.**_

 _ **Sobre lo que muestro, finalmente tenemos un punto de vista de Komachi sobre los hechos e intento explicar un poco el transfondo detrás del capítulo 3. La idea era otra en su momento, como casi todo, pero creo que logré mantener la coherencia más o menos bien. Por lo menos creo no haberme contradecido en nada y cerré exitosamente un agujero en el guión tremendo.**_

 _ **La madre de Hachiman y sus tías tienen MUCHO que ver en cómo es ahora en mi historia. No se confundan con el abuelo. Su abuelo le metió la idea de lo genuino solamente. Su actitud y personalidad se formó, por otro lado, casi exclusivamente por ellas. Es algo que por el momento no tendrá tanta relevancia, pero planeo cerrarlo para el clímax.**_

 _ **Aunque no sé cómo llevarlo a cabo. Es lo único que aún sigue en blanco.**_

 _ **En fin, sin nada más que agregar, vamos a los comentarios.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Soy muy malo al poner nombres. Es una maldición. Por eso cada OC mío tiene el nombre y apellido de personajes anime distintos para aparentar ser original. El único original mío es 'Chouchiki Muragawa' y eso es porque me molesté en buscar nombres por internet.**_

 _ **Kotegawa... ¿Te refieres a la de To Love-Ru? Recuerdo que el nombre era de una chica de un ecchi, pero no me acordaba cual XD. Si ahora recuerdo el nombre, es porque leí un manga suyo en nhe-**_

 _ **Mejor me callo. ¡Así nadie lo sabrá!**_

 _ **Y si, Sumeragi Aiho es un nombre sacado de un fic de esta página del cual no me acuerdo el nombre. Me encantó la premisa, ¡pero solo tiene un jodido capítulo! ¡Por lo menos ten dignidad y crea un capítulo dos antes de abandonarla, maldición! Como me moría por ver cómo se mostraría a esa chica, decidí crear mi propia Sumeragi Aiho.**_

 _ **Pero claro, debía ser con mi propio toque personal.**_

 _ **Jorge:**_

 _ **Cómo responderte a tu comentario con una opinión y ya sería demasiado cojo, intentaré dar también mi opinión sobre este Hachiman.**_

 _ **Pues si, todo lo que has dicho es una interpretación correcta, pero esa no fue mi intención mientras lo escribía.**_

 _ **'Rechazar al mundo' es algo que una persona con inteligencia promedio sabe que es imposible. Hachiman, más consciente que la mayoría, comprende aún mejor lo imposible que es. La principal que él usa para entenderlo es la biológica, que transmite problemas de salud física y mental porque el ser humano está hecho para convivir como una comunidad. Es algo que se mantiene desde milenios y que aún resuenan hoy en día, aún cuando objetivamente no es necesario interactuar con los demás.**_

 _ **Es su parte lógica sacando la respuesta con más sentido. Intento hacer a Hachiman una persona inclinada al lado ciéntifico de las cosas.**_

 _ **Pero su lado más ilógico es el que estoy mostrando. Ese lado que evidentemente tiene miedo a los demás, pero principalmente a otra cuestión que parecen pasar por alto.**_

 _ **Lo genuino.**_

 _ **Para Hachiman, el propio concepto de 'genuino' es un salvavidas emocional que lo mantiene. La idea de lo real y conocer a los demás de pies a cabeza es su anhelo más profundo que le motiva a acercarse al Club de Servicio. Al menos así lo veo yo. Ahora, sin ellas como motor principal, lo normal sería que lo genuino quedara en el olvido y buscara otra motivación o se termine estacando.**_

 _ **Pero no fue así. Lo genuino sigue siendo lo que le mantiene con esperanzas. Solo cambio de forma. Aunque parezcan opuestos, ambas ideas son 'genuinas', lo que le da fuerzas a Hachiman para avanzar.**_

 _ **Pero él no es idiota. Él sabe que está mal y que esto no llevará a ningún lado. Pero si rechaza esto, ¿entonces qué le queda para querer seguir caminando?**_

 _ **No bromee cuando dije que lo genuino es algo que quería explorar.**_

 _ **... Espero no haber dado un spoiler sin querer.**_

 _ **Cronos21Zeus:**_

 _ **Si tienes suerte, este capítulo también lo verás un viernes si termino a tiempo.**_

 _ **Me hace feliz que esto te entretenga tanto que quieras leerlo en pleno trabajo... Pero si te atrapan, ¡no vale eso de culparme a mí, ¿eh?! XD.**_

 _ **Hige wo Soru en serio me sorprendió. Era más pasteloso de lo que esperé, pero esa es mi debilidad... Eso y la chica. Es como si el creador supiera cuáles son mis gustos en las monas chinas. Y al gustarme tanto, decidí darle una oportunidad a otras series del estilo. Actualmente veo un anime de temporada que se llama 'Oresuki'. Ese no es su nombre real y solo es un acortador, pero si tiene un acortador ya debes saber por qué, ¿o no, Oregairu?**_

 _ **Yo no suelo leer mucho manga en general. Hace unos años consumí una gran cantidad, pero con el tiempo me fui para el lado de las novelas ligeras. De hecho, Ninemanga es la única en la que entro. Si es otra, voy más desconfiado. Ahí me leí el manga de Oregairu, de hecho, que solo leo porque en uno de los tantos el diseño de Hachiman es tan edgy que me obliga a querer seguir viendo.**_

 _ **¿Tienes novia? ¡Felicidades! Tuviste suerte porque yo soy de los que apenas puede hablarles. Disfruta tu vida...**_

 _ **... maldito raijuu. Ve a explotar.**_

 _ **¡Es mentira! ¡No te ofendas, ¿sí?! Pero ya en serio, espero que hayas sobrevivido XD. Odiaría perder un lector tan valioso.**_

 _ **¡Es decir, uno que espera algo del harem de Hachidad y es comprensivo sobre Totsuka no se encuentra en todos lados! ¡Me saqué la lotería contigo! De hecho, como dato curioso, siempre espero que seas tú el primer comentario y me decepciono un poco cuando no es así XD.**_

 _ **Si, creo que eso es porque empecé de forma genérica. Y es algo que me di cuenta después de leer tu comentario. Aunque sigue pareciéndome tan buena la frase que no me resistí a usarla.**_

 _ **Creo que hay una confusión respecto al premio, pero es mi culpa por no aclararlo. Me refería a que, si quieres, podías sugerirme que escriba un One-shot sobre una temática o una pareja de tu elección. También un fic más largo si quieres, aunque eso sería más adelante, cuando un proyecto mío esté muy avanzado.**_

 _ **Estoy muy orgulloso del plan que tengo y de ser posible me gustaría mantenerlo intacto siempre que se pueda. Créeme cuando digo que podría ser lo más ambicioso que haré en toda mi vida en la escritura, y llevo en esto casi 6 años.**_

 _ **PD: Es curioso, porque aunque nunca escribo con el romance en mente, siempre acabo haciendo una lista en mi mente de parejas factibles. Igual eso fue antes. Lo más probable es que deje una o dos parejas posibles para Hachiman y ya es cuestión de los shippers con quién se quedo. Pero si, a menos que algo cambie bruscamente, Hachiman no tendrá pareja en lo que contaré en la historia, pero dejaré la posibilidad de que sí la tenga después de que termine.**_

 _ **NormalSkeleton:**_

 _ **Sí, sin duda lo ha hecho. La última que comentaste creo fue en el 6 o 7. Fue hace tanto que no me acuerdo. Pero si, aunque no voy a la universidad, tengo conocidos que si van y se quejan de lo dura que es. Me da miedo pensar en lo que sufriré cuando estudie psicología.**_

 _ **Si, parece un consenso el que a nadie le disgusta su rol en la historia. Es un alivio, porque temí que ahí fuera cuando todo se fuera a la mierda.**_

 _ **¡Al fin uno que no está en contra de Hayama! Yo siempre he pensado que Watari se basó en Naruto y Sasuke con ellos dos. Es decir, piénsalo. ¿Tipo rubio, ojos azules, querer ver a sus amigos felices, de una familia prestigiosa y enamorado de alguien que no guarda ningún interés en él? ¿Tipo de pelo negro, ojos diferentes al resto, incapaz de despegarse de su pasado e ignorando los sentimientos de alguien que se muere por él? ¡¿Y que justamente esa chica tenga el pelo rosa?!**_

 _ **Demasiadas coincidencias para mí.**_

 _ **Crosswolf:**_

 _ **Sí, esto seguirá hasta el final. La llama del interés y la pasión aún está muy viva.**_

 _ **El harem de Hachidad no está tanto para desarrollarlo a futuro, sino darle un transfondo a su pasado que aunque sea acorde con lo que se muestra en el canon mayormente, busco darle mayor transfondo sin necesidad de recurrir a flashbacks sin interés o info-dumpping. Jugarán un rol en la historia, pero las cree para darle un buen pasado a Hachiman que lo hizo quien es ahora.**_

 _ **Me hiere que hables así de Yui, pero es tu opinión y se respeta. Lo más probable es que ella no sea una pareja viable para Hachiman, pero SÍ va a tener un rol en la historia. Mayor que el de Yukino, al menos, la cual casi no ha aparecido.**_

 _ **Gracias por los halagos, aunque me parecen excesivos XD.**_

 _ **PD: No te preocupes... Yo también... Yo también, hermano...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bueno, a partir de ahora los capítulos tardarán más o menos 20 días en salir. Es largo, pero no tanto como al comienzo al menos.**_

 _ **Nos vemos después.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


	12. Capítulo 10

_Para rechazar_ _al mundo, uno debe seguir unas simples pautas que hasta un niño podría entender. La principal es no relacionarse con nadie, claro, pero también hay matices que van más allá de eso. Si, podemos asumir que cortar toda relación humana es el paso lógico. Para muchos el único, pero créanme cuando digo que esto va más allá de ser simplemente grosero y una mierda de persona. Mucho más allá, aunque no lo parezca._

 _¿Por qué te relacionas con alguien? Porque quieres, deseas o te hace sentir completo como individuo, como todos los seres humanos a los que quieres despreciar si sigues este camino._

 _... He ahí el problema. Mientras que rechazar a los demás es el método que puedes emplear de forma externa, internamente también debe cambiarte a ti como individuo. Si te relacionas con alguien es porque QUIERES relacionarte con alguien. No estás rechazando al mundo en realidad, sino solo ejecutando acciones que van en contra de él, pero al no tener la ideología detrás, son solo acciones sin valor. Más allá de lo obvio que es seguir relacionándote, está el deseo._

 _Tú DESEAS al mundo aunque no lo creas, y por esto permites las relaciones sociales que te gustan, independientemente de que quieras 'rechazar al mundo'. No has cambiado acorde a la ideología. Simplemente te escudas en ella por cualquier razón banal que tenga sentimientos de por medio, como todo buen humano sensible y patético suele hacer._

 _Si quieres de verdad rechazar al mundo, primero debes hacer que quieras hacerlo. Sino no estás consiguiendo nada salvo darte un sufrimiento que deberías evitar. Tan solo repites palabras que son vacías porque no las crees de verdad. No eres diferente de los seres humanos que te llevaron a ser así de débil. De hecho, eres su igual._

 _-¡Hachiman, ¿qué estás haciendo?!- Un grito femenino y demasiado cruel de escuchar para este mundo sonó con el único fin de arruinarme los tímpanos. Había vuelto de la escuela tan apurado que olvidé que se tomó un día de descanso por algo relacionado con quedarse a organizar el evento de su jefe o alguna mierda de esclavo corporativo similar._

 _Fue mi culpa, pero estoy molesto. Tengo derecho de estarlo con todo lo que viví esta semana._

 _Pero mierda, tenía que ser ella de nuevo en lugar del amo y señor de la casa la que se quedará en casa. Y además, eres muy ruidosa. No paras de gritarme cosas sin sentido por alguna inexplicable pero seguramente estúpida razón._

 _¿No puedes dejarme hacer mis monólogos en paz al menos por una vez? Maldita sea, ¿tan difícil es tener una vida? Con molestia giré mi cabeza hacia arriba y me encuentro con la desagradable vista de esta puta zorra de casi mediana edad pero aún así pareciendo una universitaria mirándome enojada por una razón sin sentido, como es lo usual._

 _-Por dios, ¡¿ahora qué quieres, maldita puta?! Si es sobre la faja, no, no se ve bien y so, definitivamente cualquiera que te conozca lo notará. De nada.- En serio, ¿por qué comprar una para empezar? Si, puedes verte un poco rellena, ¡pero vamos, mujer! ¡Ni que no pudieras entrar por la puerta... todavía! Comer tanto helado recientemente te hará aumentar de peso. Lo espero con ansias._

 _La puta se hizo pasar por una pobre madre que estaba genuinamente herida por la manera correcta de hablarle antes de volver a su estado original, que es la de ser una puta frígida que realmente le hace falta un buen sexo. -¡Son las dos de la tarde! ¡¿No debes estar en la escuela?!_

 _-¿No debes estar en el trabajo?_

 _-¡Es un día de descanso! ¡Y además es para organizar la fiesta de mi jefe, por lo que ESTOY trabajando!_

 _-¡Qué coincidencia! El mío también es un día de descanso bien merecido._

 _-¡¿De qué, si se puede saber, oh, mi ingrato hijo?!_

 _-¿De qué...? ¡Obviamente de verte sintiéndote acomplejada por tu falta de pech-_

 _ **PAAAAM**_

 _Mierda... Eso duele, puta. ¡Yo uso esta cara, ¿sabes?! Y espero por tu bien que no hayas arruinado mi máscara perfecta._

 _-.. ah... ahaa...- Oh, maravilloso. Ahora vas a llorar de la frustración de no poder deshacerte de mí, ¿verdad, puta frígida? ¡Pues que sepas que es tu culpa y solo tu culpa! ¡Eres la cobarde que no se atreve a seguir sus deseos y espera que todo le salga bien en la vida! ¡Pues jódete, maldita! ¡En esta vida es sufrir o dar sufrimiento! ¡Si eres la cobarde 'víctima', entonces yo seré el maldito 'abusador'!_

 _¡Y oh, como lo estoy gozando! ¡Estoy gozando cada maldito segundo de esto!_

 _-Como sea, puta, iré a mi habitación a hacer cosas que no te incumben y tú puedes quedarte a hacer tus cosas de puta, como fingir que eres importante, estar preocupada por un físico sin remedio o maldecirme porque te arruiné la vida. Es a tu libre elección.- Oh~ Miren a la mujer 'fuerte y determinada'. La idiota está tan frustrada que saca lágrimas de la frustración por ser tan impotente, ¿eh? Que vista tan deliciosamente lamentable._

 _Aún así, veo un poco de esa determinación que tanto balbucea Komachi. Supongo que finalmente me quieres atacar, ¿eh?_

 _Ahora que veo mejor, parece que tienes algo detrás de ti._

 _... No será un arma, ¿verdad?_

 _-A-Ah... Estooo... Y-Yo... Yo qu-_

 _ **-¡POR UNA JODIDA VEZ EN TU VIDA DI LAS COSAS CLARAS, MALDITA PUTA DE MIERDA! ¡NO ESTOY PARA AGUANTAR TUS ESTUPIDECES SIN IMPORTANCIA!-**_ _Por las dudas, hay que intimidarla. Como es tan débil, tal vez se acobarde y no se atreva a matarme. Y de paso disfruto el espectáculo. Es una ganancia doble para mí._

 _-..._

 _-Ahora, por favor, sé alguien respetable y dime qué mierda quieres._

 _-..._

 _-... ¿Y bie-_

 _-Ten._

 _Con ligera sorpresa, ella me lanzó algo a la cara, tomándome por sorpresa. La puta subió al segundo piso como la cobarde que es, dejándome a merced del objeto que todo apunta a que es una granada._

 _-En serio ella es una zorr-_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Un celular de última generación estaba en mi mano. Era bastante nuevo y algo grande, de un color negro mezclado con lineas rojas, justo como el que..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _-... el que quería para mi cumpleaños... pero que no me dieron porque no tenemos dinero para cosas así..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Como dije... Si aún te llegan a importar minimamente estos gestos sin sentido, entonces algo estás haciendo mal._

 _Para rechazar al mundo, primero debes querer hacerlo. Tan sencillo como eso._

 _-Sencillo... menos en ejecución..._

 _Apreté el celular con fuerza. Celular que debo romper para perseguir mi ideal soñado._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Ahh~. Mierda, lo olvidé por completo. Olvidé por qué vine aquí a esta hora._

 _Con velocidad, subí hacia mi habitación mientras pasaba inteligentemente del cuarto de mis padres a una velocidad que espero sea pasmosa. El cuarto que estaba habitado por esa maldita puta estaba entreabierto, pero afortunadamente ella no pareció darle importancia al sonido de mis pasos. No quiero decir que corrí, ya que no es cierto, pero sé que por lo menos me vi desesperado mientras subía a mi cuarto de forma patética, como siempre suelo verme para los demás seres inferiores._

 _Llegué a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta, entré y la cerré con un azote digno de un Gyarados recién evolucionado._

 _Miré la hora del reloj que tengo colgado en la pared y suspiré de alivio cuando vi que faltaban un poco más de dos minutos aún. Aparentemente hice bien en cruzar esa calle con semáforo en rojo a pesar de que esa vieja dijera todo lo contrario._

 _Me arreglé un poco la ropa mientras intentaba regular mi respiración agitada. Creí que estaba listo, pero enseguida recordé lo que debía ser el paso más importante._

 _Moviendo mi colchón para arriba, tirando mis cosas sin importancia junto a la almohada con bastante grosería, agarré el objeto que se volvió mi mejor amigo en estos tiempos de necesidad y su fiel compañero, el cual siempre me daba un estado de mi salud bastante preciso._

 _Colgé al asistente número uno de mi mejor amigo en la pared donde antes estaba colado mi diploma de secundaria, algo que obviamente tiré a la basura en cuanto tuve la oportunidad. Y por basura hablo de la casa de mis primos, obviamente. Uno de los tantos que tengo y que desearía no tener, pero mi padre nunca quiso remojar su ganso en un solo bizcocho. Él quería un maldito grupo de bizcochos con serios problemas de dependencia, cada una más loca que la anterior._

 _Ignorando esos recuerdos sin sentido, miré mi cara. Parecía verse perfecta esta máscara, pero uno nunca puede ser suficientemente precavido en este mundo. La sociedad busca arruinarte de cualquier forma si tan solo le dejas por confiado. Ver todas las variables posibles es la única manera de medio enfrentarte y hasta obtener un poco de victoria contra ella._

 _Mis temores que parecen exagerados para el normie promedio rindieron sus frutos cuando noté una imperfección en la máscara que tan cuidadosamente he elaborado para el mundo._

 _Con suavidad agarré a mi mejor amigo y lo pasé por mi cara con una maestría de la que no me siento especialmente orgulloso, pero que aún así es más útil que muchas de mis 108 habilidades._

 _Luego de unos momentos de tensión a lo Kira comiendo patatas fritas en Death Note, finalmente me las arreglé para que esa cosa no se notara. Para el mundo, Hikigaya Hachiman tenía una cara perfecta e inmaculada._

 _Sonreí de forma medianamente alegre, pero no perturbadora o asquerosa, sino feliz, algo que he tenido que practicar bastante hasta quedarme un producto a medias que mi verdadera alegría se encargará de rellenar._

 _Vi la hora y ya llego el momento. Mi computador, el cual conseguí gracias a esa mujer de mil caras y que nunca he mostrado a alguien, sonó con un tono que puse específicamente para una persona._

 _Me senté con velocidad y nuevamente esperé unos segundos para calmarme._

 _Cuando lo conseguí, acepté la llamada._

 _-¡Tardaste, Hachiman!_

 _-Lo siento, pero estaba ocupado con algunas cosas._

 _-¿Ocupado? ¿Acaso interrumpo algo? No quiero ser una molestia para ti._

 _Me reí de felicidad tonta por sus palabras._

 _-No te preocupes por nada. Tengo permiso de Hiratsuka-sensei y mis padres están de acuerdo. Dicen que permitirán cualquier cosa si es por un amigo mío._

 _-Tus padres suenan como buenas personas._

 _Creo que mi sonrisa se crispó un poco._

 _-... Si, son únicos..._

 _-En serio no es una molestia que solo pueda hablarte a esta hora, ¿verdad? Porque si es un problema, yo..._

 _-¿Me estás rechazando? ¿Quieres acabar nuestra relación así, por las malas? Me siento traicionado. Oh, mi corazón no puede resistirlo. Creo que voy a llora-_

 _-¡N-N-NO! ¡N-NO DIJE E-_

 _No aguanté más y solté una carcajada alegre._

 _-No te preocupes. Solo estaba molestándote._

 _-¡Mou~, eres muy cruel, Hachiman!_

 _Varios recuerdos asolaron mi mente ante esas palabras. Recuerdos que definen quién soy ahora._

 _-... Ya lo creo, Totsuka...- Como dije, si tú aún deseas el contacto con él mundo, entonces nunca podrás rechazar al mundo como se debe. Solo lo estás usando como una excusa para proteger de dolores sin importancia._

 _Si... Así funcionan las cosas._

 _Hablé durante una hora sin parar con Totsuka, lo más cercano que tengo a un amigo en el mundo._

 _Cuando se acabó nuestro tiempo, me acosté y creo que dormí hasta las cuatro de la mañana._

 _El próximo día de escuela, fui con un nuevo celular._

* * *

 **Autoconvencimiento**

 **Capítulo 10: Y así, hubo una vez que el idiota tuvo la esperanza de que todo terminó**

* * *

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, me topé con la segunda mujer que más odio en el jodido mundo después del palo de escoba que Yukinoshita Yukino. Parecía recién haber vuelto de su salida con Komachi, a juzgar por su ropa algo elegante y un maquillaje que disimulaba muy bien su fealdad que viene con ser una vieja de mierda. Y como si esto fuera una película de bajo presupuesto, casualmente ella estaba en el último escalón al segundo piso mientras yo pensaba bajar el primero hacia el primer piso.

Ahh... Sin duda es muy típico...

... Espera, creo que por alguna razón debería sentirme asqueado y vomitar toda la bilis que tengo dentro. Algo sobre que esto es el 'típico malo' o algo así.

-Ah... Estoooo...- Oh, genial. Parece que encima ella tiene ganas de hablar. Y además se ve avergonzada y constantemente baja la mirada por menos de un segundo antes de volverla a subir, para terminar repitiendo este incansable círculo. Si no fuera tan experto en leer a las personas por culpa de una juventud desperdiciada, probablemente ni lo notaría y solo creería que no tiene palabras que decir o simple pena.

Usualmente estaría pensando en qué insulto podré usar para destruirle la cordura y que finalmente se atreva a golpearme hasta que pida piedad como siempre soñó para demostrar cómo yo siempre tuve la razón.

Seguro que está ansiosa por eso también. Debe estarlo. Yo no puedo equivocarme.

Dicho eso, tampoco es que quiera ni deba perder tiempo con ella y sus sin sentidos. Claro, no quiero encontrarme con Haruno de ser posible y preferiría volver a tomar un café con Hayama antes que repetir un encuentro con el demonio hecho waifu, pero no puedo, por desgracia. Si lo que escribió resulta ser cierto, entonces tengo razones de sobra para ir al fatídico encuentro que amenaza mi cordura.

Para dejarle bien en claro mi posición sobre esta gran mierda que se está juntando sin que nadie lo pida y con suerte hacer que mi rechazo a su proposición sea tan devastador que no me vuelva a molestar, desde luego... Aunque lo último seguramente pase solo durante un mes porque es Haruno y no quiere verme vivir cosas bonitas.

-Saldré un momento.- Si no vas a hablar, entonces es tu culpa que cortara la conversación sin sentido de raíz. Recuerda que esto te lo buscaste tú. Y como estoy tan apurado, por esta vez no te voy a insultar. -Volveré en cuarenta minutos a lo mucho. Necesito hablar con alguien.- Dejando todo claro, la esquivé hábilmente y empecé a bajar las escaleras aparentando normalidad. No sé qué cara puso esa mujer, pero es seguro que ese suspiro no es bueno para ella.

Ay, te tendría lástima si no fueras una puta sin remedio.

En el camino a la puerta escuché al patriarca y a esa mocosa malagradecida discutir sobre algo en la cocina con bastante entusiasmo. Tengo interés, pero es tan bajo que puedo ignorarlo fácilmente. Agarro la primera llave que veo y salgo de la casa con normalidad, no teniendo que vivir otro drama patético que parece ser el pan de cada día en mi vida desde que Haruno me intentó violar en la escuela.

Ah~, los buenos tiempos. Aún lo recuerdo perfectamente... porque creo que no pasó ni un jodido mes desde entonces.

En serio, ¿qué hizo a todo el mundo querer arruinarme la vida? ¿Es planeado acaso? ¿Se pusieron todos de acuerdo para venir de a uno y que cada quien tenga su tiempo en pantalla en mi tragi-comedia que haría llorar al maldito Shakespeare como una monja recibiendo la gracia del señor? ¿Tan vacía son sus vidas sin mí que el plan 'vamos a joderle la vida a Hikigaya' recibió un unánime?

Con esos pensamientos inútiles, salí del patio de mi casa y comencé a avanzar bajo un cielo que perdía su tono celeste con cada segundo que pasaba.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi cruento destino, me encontré con Shuuya-san en el camino, y aunque estaba algo apurado, me entretuve unos cuantos minutos hablando con él. En serio es un señor interesante y con el que da gusto pasar el tiempo. No estoy muy interesado en las historias de guerra que están en libros, pero las que te cuenta alguien que estuvo ahí tienen una magia que me es imposible resistir.

Tristemente, terminamos de hablar muy rápido, pero al menos ahora mi teoría sobre la mujer en la foto es más probable. Es muy malo escondiendo secretos, Shuuya-san.

Caminé por mi vecindario, viendo algunos tipos en bicicletas pasar y a gente haciendo sus cosas intrascendentes, como es usual.

Finalmente llegué a mi destino luego de un agradable paseo, y de repente sentí como algún Dios estaba poniendo música fúnebre en mi vida que no puedo oír, pero que está. Que seguramente está.

Han pasado solo algunas horas desde que estuve aquí, pero el ambiente se siente muy distinto cuando es casi de noche. Casi no hay nadie a la vista salvo esos niños que parecen seguir jugando al fútbol, sin preocuparse de que el cielo ya era naranja. Los rayos solares del color del otoño daban un ambiente más... exótico, por así decirlo. No sé mucho sobre arte, pero creo que pintar un cuadro de esto estaría bastante bien.

La mujer que me llamó estaba sentada casualmente en el mismo banco que fue testigo de mi momento vergonzoso con Kawasaki Saki. Huele a conspiración.

Por seguridad miré alrededor buscando al bendito señor de la palomas y suspirando aliviado cuando no lo encontré por ningún lado. No quiero que esa maldita bruja de mierda vuelva a espiar mis conversaciones. Creo que eso de ser la que maneja toda Chiba en las sombras le da la idea de que puede hacer lo que quiera y salirse con la suya.

Salvo el viento y los sonidos de niños gritones en la lejanía, el lugar estaba en un silencio casi absoluto. La banca en la que estaba sentada Haruno estaba parcialmente iluminada por el sol por la parte de abajo. A este paso probablemente ya no haya luz en unos pocos minutos con suerte. Mirando a Haruno más detenidamente, noté que estaba especialmente bien arreglada, pero no tanto para parecer excesivo. Más que gritar 'alta clase', su ropa dice 'estoy a la moda'.

Nunca le diré que le queda bien y que esa falda algo corta es perfecta. Jamás.

-¡Ah, Hikigaya-kun!- Ella finalmente pareció notarme al fin. Su cara indiferente de repente se transformó en una de alegría que no parece ser fingida del todo. Más bien parece exagerada, como todo en ella. Como tengo que mantener una reputación, simplemente asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a ella a paso normal, como si esto no tuviera nada especial. Por supuesto que con ella esto no tiene sentido, pero no pienso mostrarme débil en público nunca más.

Seguro que esa puta tiene a alguien vigilándome.

-Yo.- Di mi respuesta marca registrada a la que intento patentar, pero que siempre que llamó a un abogado para saber cómo se hace, este se ríe en mi cara si es muy grosero o intenta promocionarse para que le cuente a mis amigos sus grandes servicios. Usualmente eso se arregla cuando digo que soy menor y no tengo amigos salvo los imaginarios. Ahí es cuando desesperadamente quieren cortar la llamada, pero no lo hacen porque son japoneses. Si estoy de humor, usualmente los molesto durante varios minutos.

-¡Mou~! ¡Mal Hikigaya! ¡Se supone que debes decir 'te he extrañado tanto, mi bella Haruno' con una sonrisa!- Arrugé la cara del puro asco ante esa forma tan vulgar de expresar algo sin sentido. Mira, si hasta simuló el tono, ¡y por dios! ¡Es lo más horrible desde el tomate en la ensalada!

-Tus fantasías perversas nunca se harán realidad.- La única manera en que diría eso es estando droga... Y mejor corto el pensamiento ahí para olvidarme de su existencia, que conociendo mi suerte lo termino soltando sin querer. Así es como un Hikigaya Hachiman termina desfloreado a merced de una mujer con extremos delirios de grandeza que, tristemente, tienen una base bastante sólida.

-¿Quién sabe? Tenemos toda una vida juntos para averiguarlo.- ¿Acaso buscas ponerme a dieta o algo? Porque haces que quiera vomitar la comida cual Kaneki en el baño.

... Hablando de eso, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comí? ¿Siquiera desayuné? Hombre, debo tener un estómago de hierro si no estoy llorando del hambre.

Finalmente llegué a la banqueta y como buen defensor de que Yukinoshita Haruno es el diablo en persona, me senté lo más alejado de ella como buen creyente del Hachiismo, la corriente política que dominará el mundo un día de estos. Es eso o la extinción. Solo yo puedo llevarnos a una era de iluminación y en la que nos desharemos de toda imperfección en mi sis-digo, en nuestro sistema. Eliminar a Hayama Hayato será la primera enmienda.

Extinguir los tomates tal vez sea la segunda, pero le pelea muy fuerte al adorar a MAXX-sama. Por no hablar de que aún no sé cómo poner de símbolo ojos de pez muerto y que diga 'controlamos tu burda existencia' sin quedar ridículo.

Un sonido problemático me hizo dejar de prestarle atención a cosas verdaderamente importantes y en su lugar tuve que ver con lujo de detalle como Haruno se acercaba descadaramente a mí sin tapujos o delicadeza, pero extrañamente aún manteniendo un aura de perfección casi absoluta en ella. Esto es en serio que es muy irritante.

Sé que eres perfecta y que podrías eructar con ganas pero aún así hacerlo ver como algo hermoso. Lo sabemos todos, así que para con eso, que a nadie le gustan las presumidas. Daña tu imagen casi perfecta.

Haruno, la muy descarada, terminó apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, dando una vista terriblemente equivocada a ojos del público. Ahora, normalmente estaría avergonzado o sería el bastardo cruel que deseo y la empujaría con la delicadeza de un martillo, pero no nací ayer. Sé que cualquier cosa que haga será una victoria para Haruno. Es lo que tiene cuando su único objetivo es algo tan básico como una reacción de mi parte.

La mejor forma de ganar es no jugar, dicen. Y creo que tienen razón.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te motivó a mandarme esa cosa por mensaje? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? ¿Qué buscas ganar?- Con Haruno en medio, nunca se debe ser otra cosa sino directo. Si quería obtener respuestas, debía ser el que hiciera las preguntas y de formas que no dieran lugar a divagaciones. Ser indirecto es lo peor que se puede hacer frente a ella. Si no eres alguien capaz de ver su verdadera cara como yo, estás condenado a ser su juguete.

-Hmmm~~.- Como le dejé sin la posibilidad de desviar el tema, en su lugar la muy bastarda fingió estar pensándolo mientras de paso se apoyaba con aún con más ganas en mí, pasando su mano provocativamente por mi espalda. Intenté no delatar ninguna reacción, pero desgraciadamente por un breve segundo tensé mi cuerpo y ella definitivamente lo notó, si su pequeño cántico alegre era un indicativo. Suspiré internamente ante otra nueva derrota en nuestro largo historial de batallas.

-... Ugh...- Haruno, al ver que no daba ninguna nueva reacción sobre su toque algo agradable, me... abrazó... Ella me estaba abrazando, con su cabeza apoyada a la altura de mi pecho y mi mejilla presionando la parte de arriba de su cabeza...

...

...

Tranquilo, Hachiman. Sólo te está provocando. No reacciones y ella parará.

-Uuuuh~

¡!

-¡¿Pero qué mierda?!- Rápidamente me alejé con fiereza de sus viles garras que intentaban perjudicar a mi pobre corazón. Me moví lo más alejado de ella posible... y bueno, supongo que el suelo cuenta. Me vi seguramente ridículo y es doloroso como una mierda, pero estoy más lejos de ella, así que por lo menos salí ganando...

Si... Ni yo me lo creo.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eres muy divertido, Hikigaya-kun! ¡Estás todo sonrojado! ¡Es muy lindo que te pongas así solo por soplarte la oreja!- Como aún tengo un poco de orgullo que salvar, ignoré con maestría sus burlas y con la gracia de un experimentado, me dirigí tranquilamente hacia el otro extremo de la banqueta, esperando acabar con este sufrimiento. Tristemente, parece que no fue así y el mundo mandó a una Haruno moviéndose nuevamente con el fin de estar pegada hacia mí para demostrar mi error, pero esta vez no tocándome, por suerte.

Por lo menos tengo un poco de espacio personal ahora.

-... Bien jugado...- Miré a Haruno a los ojos mientras decía aquello. Ella me miró sin comprender un segundo antes de que ella me sonriera de forma más perversa, pero igualmente hermosa. Ella tiene todas sus estadísticas al máximo, sin duda. Por eso es la Jefa Final en este mundo. Ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa mundana pero que esconde un objetivo más grande. Ella perfectamente puede dar la impresión de que está molestando a un chico...

... cuando en realidad sólo intenta cambiar el tema por cualquier medio posible. Y le salió, como casi todo en la vida, perfectamente. No sé por qué intentó distraerme si ella fue la que me envió el mensaje en primer lugar, pero no tengo que saberlo. Renuncié a intentar comprender a Haruno desde hace mucho tiempo, al igual que ese maldito príncipe que desea contentar a todos. Ambos intentamos entender a Haruno a nuestro modo y por nuestros objetivos, pero lo único que entendimos fue una cosa.

... No podemos entenderla.

-Hikigaya-kun es demasiado perceptivo. ¡Es aburrido no poder engañarte por mucho tiempo! ¡Apenas lo intento, lo descubres y le quitas la diversión!- No es que tenga el deber de divertirte, ¿sabes? De hecho está en mi lista sobre cosas que NO debo hacer bajo ningún concepto. Sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación, en su lugar decidí admirar este paisaje, el cual aún tenía el brillo de sol anaranjado, dando un aspecto ciertamente hermoso. -Por eso...

-...- Es sin duda una vista preciosa.

-Estoy enamorada de ti, Hikigaya-kun...

¿Por qué debes empañar algo tan hermoso, Haruno?

-... Bien por ti, supongo, pero no pasará nada.- No importa qué, el rechazarte es el camino que me llevará a la satisfacción absoluta. El viento está de mi lado al agitarse convenientemente cuando dije mis palabras de rechazo hacia la Yukinoshita más distorsionada con diferencia. Ella lanzó un resoplido molesto, pero por lo demás se abstuvo de dar un comentario. Perfecto, porque si no vamos a avanzar en lo importante, al menos quiero ver este bonito lugar en paz. Me lo merezco después de un día de mierda.

El cielo celeste se estaba tornando azul y las nubes perdían su color naranja para pasar a ser un aburrido blanco. El viento era un poco más helado ahora, dándome una pequeña sensación de frescor que necesitaba. Se sentía bien la onda fría contra mi cuerpo. Los niños parecen finalmente haberse ido, por lo que solo estamos los dos, en puro silencio, viendo pasar el tiempo.

... Si esta es la vida de casados que quiere Haruno, tal vez no estaría tan mal. Por momentos hasta olvido que ella existe y me siento en armonía con el cosmos.

-Hikigaya-kun es bastante raro. No puedo creer que estés feliz no haciendo nada y sin hablar. Es frustrante.- Y así, Haruno cortó el buen ambiente que habíamos creado con una facilidad pasmosa. Como buen humano que sabe el milenario arte de la 'poker face', mi rostro no traicionó ningún sentimiento al respecto y simplemente demostré como ese árbol viejo era mil veces más interesante que esta mujer a la que 'hermosa' se le queda hasta corto.

-...- No hables. Hablar es el enemigo. Si hablas, ella habla, y si ella habla, entonces pierdes. Lógica impecable.

-Pero...- Ella de repente paró y...

-¡!- ... Mierda, ¿por qué tiene que volver a abrazarme?

-Es bastante lindo así...- ¿Por qué sonríes así, Haruno? Para, que es demasiado asqueroso. Es tan asqueroso que quieras transmitir la misma dulzura que esa idiota que tengo por hermana. Y es para la eutanasia el que te está funcionando la maldita jugada. Esperando contra todo pronostico que mi cara no se haya puesto roja ante semejante dulzura que da diabetes, decidí prestarle más atención a la tienda de comestibles varios que está en la lejanía, pero visible porque alumbra con su luz este parque que cada vez se vuelve más oscuro.

Oscuridad, eras mi mejor amiga. Confiaba en ti.

¿Entonces por qué me abandonaste con el demonio luego de vivir tanto tiempo juntos? Eramos los mejores camaradas. Kakashi y Gai no eran nada comparado con nosotros. Teníamos mayor dualidad que los gemelos Líderes de Gimnasio en Hoenn. Eras el pan de mi mantequilla.

... Desde luego no estoy pensando en cosas tan inútiles para olvidar que Haruno está recostada en mi pecho. ¡No señor!... Y hablando de eso, ¿cuándo moví mi cuerpo al costado? ¿Acaso fue instintivo o Haruno me embrujó con su magia oscura del infierno sin que me diera cuenta? Esa sonrisa de complicidad y diversión que me estaba dando me dio la respuesta... además de seguramente otro puto sonrojo.

Mierda, ¿por qué tienen que gustarme las chicas menores y su lindura? ¡No es bueno! ¡Haruno se aprovecha de su posición y apariencia!

Es vieja. Recuerda que va a la universidad antes de cometer una tontería más, Hachiman.

-Haruno, ¿no has estado más... pegajosa que de costumbre?- Ella se hizo la que no entendía. Maldita bastarda...

-¿A qué te refieres, Hikigaya-kun? Yo SIEMPRE he sido pegajosa contigo. Desde hace unos meses, de hecho, no he parado de demostrar mi amor.- Era cierto, pero también falso al mismo tiempo. Una dualidad perturbadora a más no poder.

-Es cierto, pero hoy estás... ¿diferente, tal vez? No sé cómo definirlo.- Mierda, al final caí en su juego, ¿eh? Dije cosas de forma vaga y ahora sufriré las consecuencias, como buen retrasado que soy.

-¿Diferente? No entiendo a qué te refieres. Nada en mí ha cambiado.- Mentirosa, te estás divirtiendo con esto como solo tú puedes, ósea, de forma tan perversa que podrías traumar a cualquier hombre y hacer que le teman a las mujeres hermosas. O por lo menos ser desconfiados. La fuente es desconocida, pero le gusta ser llamada 'Fisheyeman', en honor a, según él, 'el mejor pensador de la historia humana'. Personalmente no lo conozco, pero debe ser cierto. Él suena rico en proteinas.

-Ugh...- Por dios, ¿cuántas veces he actuado como un pusilánime este día? ¡Y encima siempre es con mujeres! ¡¿Acaso tienen un poder especial o algo así?! ¡Porque lo quiero también! ¡Debemos luchar por la igualdad, después de todo!

-Aunque, si no te molesta que sea honesta, creo que podrías estar empezando a... - ¿'A' qué? ¡No lo cortes ahí, mujer! -... ¿aceptarme, tal ve-

-¡Suficiente de esta mierda!

-¡Kyaaa~!- ¿Kyaaa? ¿Qué mujer grita a-¡ESO NO IMPORTA!

Me levanté de golpe y con fuerza, empujando 'accidentalmente' a Haruno en el proceso, cayendo al piso de forma algo dolorosa a la vista. Me siento un poco ma-¡Al demonio con esas frases de prota harem estándar! ¡No estoy en una jodida comedia romántica! ¡Ya no! ¡No tengo que aguantar estos desarrollos melosos y sin sentido que solo me trajeron dolores de cabeza del tamaño de Neptuno! ¡Sigo mi ideología precisamente para escapar de esto!

¿Abrirme? ¿Kawasaki? ¿Mi familia? ¿Yukinoshita? ¡A la mierda con ellos! ¡Ya cerré ese capítulo hace meses!

-Mierda, siento que me va a dar migraña.- Ya puedo sentir el dolor y las ansias de golpearme con un martillo con el objetivo de desmayarme para así no sufrir tanto dolor. Que piense en eso como una alternativa viable me indica que no falta mucho para cortarme las venas si seguimos este guión patético y estúpido.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Hikigaya-kun?!- Haruno gritó con su tono aún demasiado dulce para mi cuerpo. Como estábamos solos, su grito daba la impresión de resonar en todo el puto parque. Es molesto. Eres molesta, Haruno. -¡Eso fue muy groser-

-Corta la mierda, Haruno. Dime por qué me enviaste ese mensaje o sino me voy a casa.- Corté sus quejas sin sentido tajantemente y sin titubear. Ya tuve un día bastante malo como para agregar una Yukinoshita Haruno a la ecuación. Prefiero volver a hablar con mi maldita progenitora si vine hasta aquí para nada. Así de estresado estoy con todo. Ya no podía ver a absolutamente nadie cerca y el sol ya se había ocultado, dejando solo rastros de luz que no tardarán en irse.

Haruno me miró, pero ya no con dulzura malintencionada, sino con perverso interés. Yo era interesante para ella. Muy interesante al parecer. Es lo que ella llama 'amor', pero que yo no me hago ilusiones. Ella solo siente una obsesión demasiado insana hacia mí que solo confunde con amor porque probablemente nunca lo sintió de verdad salvo con la perra de Yukino. Y está incluso peor con ella, así que esa comparación solo me da más dolores de cabeza.

Haruno prácticamente no puede vivir sin pensar en su querida 'Yukino-chan'. No entiendo porqué, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Soy feliz siendo ignorante por una vez en mi vida.

La mirada de Haruno se fue volviendo cada vez más fría. No, más bien analítica. Ella estaba analizándome. No sé si es mi persona en sí, la falta de reacción que no es cómoda para ella o simplemente ama demasiado mis ojos de pez muerto. Apostaría por los tres porque ¿por qué no puedo hacer felices a todas si tengo la oportunidad? El final harem existe para eso, por el amor de dios.

-Pff~. No eres divertido, Hikigaya-kun.- No pierdo el sueño por eso. De hecho, me ayuda a dormir saber que no me ves como algo divertido. Me da la esperanza de que tal vez, en algún futuro que espero no sea muy lejano, veas la luz y te entré al fin algo de cordura, dejándome en paz, para la felicidad de todos. Casi imposible, pero es lo que permite despertarme cada mañana junto con el hecho de que puedo seguir disfrutando de una vida escolar en la que soy temido. -En serio, ¿por qué no puedes seguir el juego? Nos divertimos bastante haciéndolo.

Hice una mueca ante ello. -Estoy seguro de que solo eres tú quien se divierte y eres tan megalómana que crees que lo que te gusta a ti lo disfruta todo el mundo, cuando en realidad solo traes sufrimiento a los que te rodean.- Haruno parpadeó algo sorprendida ante mi elocuente respuesta, antes de sonreír como ese perturbador gato de Alicia en el País de las Cocaínas... Y si, así lo llamo yo. Es un nombre mucho más correcto y te explica lo que vas a ver con lujo de detalle. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes así?

-Por nada en especial. Solo me asombra lo cruel que puedes llegar a ser, Hikigaya-kun. Nadie, ni siquiera mi hermana, me ha tratado así.- Bueno, supongo que es porque eres tan perfecta que incluso suponiendo que alguien más allá de la chusma haya logrado ver a través de tu máscara casi impecable, condenaría su imagen pública por años si tan solo se atreve a ir en contra tuya. Nadie es tan tonto para arriesgarse a perder todo sin ninguna ganancia.

La tabla de planchar que es tu hermana, aunque no lo parezca, te cree el ser más perfecto del universo y de máxima adoración que es incapaz de verte a los ojos sin gozarlo como la perra que es. Obviamente no te dirá cosas crueles, y si lo hace, será tan escueto que hasta lo verás como algo adorable seguramente.

-Bueno, entonces tengo el dudoso honor de tener una relación especial contigo. Hurra por ti, supongo.- Sonreí de tal forma que no llegó a mis ojos. Haruno también lo hizo. Su sonrisa, a diferencia de las anteriores que me dio hoy, era más falsa. No había felicidad, pero si un sentimiento... curioso cuanto menos. Nunca creí que notaría que ella estaba triste por una cosa que no puedo ni quiero entender. -... Ya en serio, dime sobre el mensaje o sino me voy. Es de noche y no estoy para aguantarte en pleno parque abandonado por hasta las moscas. Siento que es el comienzo de una película para R-18 muy rara.

Haruno me miró sin comprender por un segundo... Luego otro... Y otro... Siguió hasta que estaba bastante claro que no entendió nada de lo que dije. -¿Lo estabas diciendo en serio?

-¿? ¿Qué estás balbuceando? Solo escupelo de una vez.

Su respuesta me extrañó bastante, aunque la esperaba en cierto modo. -¿De qué estás hablando, Hikigaya-kun? ¿Qué tengo que decir sobre el mensaje? Ya dije todo. No hay nada de qué hablar.- Mierda, vamos a jugar de nuevo este juego, ¿no? ¿Es que estas tan aburrida que no tienes que hacer nada mejor con tu tiempo que verme tener una migraña? Sé que la vida en la alta sociedad es aburrida, ¡pero vamos! No puede ser TAN aburrida, ¿cierto? Sino la gente no se mataría por mantener esa posición.

-No, no has dicho todo. Te falta lo más importante de todo.- Ella estaba sin duda confundida. Wow, si no estuviéramos teniendo en momento más estúpido de mi semana, tal vez te alabaría como potencial actriz y que podrías probar suerte en el cine. Parece irte bien el rollo de 'mujer inalcanzable y perfecta' demasiado bien sin siquiera practicarlo.

-...

-¿Por qué me enviaste esto?- Ya estoy harto. Sé que es mi culpa por no ser lo suficientemente directo y esperar algo diferente de ella, pero aún así estoy enojado. -¿Por qué crees que necesito saber la mierda de Yukinoshita Yukino? ¿Por qué siquiera crees que me podría importar algo? Necesito que me digas porqué, y así puedo empezar a arreglar este malentendido.

El jodido silencio y la cara de no entender ni un poco fue la respuesta de Haruno. Estaba cansado y con hambre, maldita sea. No estoy para aguantar este teatro de quinta categoría. El dolor de mi cabeza me hizo agarrarla con mi brazo derecho y apretarla.

Esto ya era el maldito colmo. Todo ha ido cuesta abajo desde que terminó mi comedia romántica, ¡y no debía ser así! ¡Debería haber sido un reinicio perfecto y en el que podía seguir libremente el camino para ser genuino! ¡Se supone que TODOS debemos tener nuestro final feliz!

¡¿Por qué soy el único que no puede tener lo que quiere, aún cuando todo lo que tienen es gracias a mí?! ¡No es justo!

-... ¿En serio me lo estás preguntando, Hikigaya-kun?- Haruno se veía y sonaba... impactada, como si algo hubiera salido de sus esquemas maquiavelicos por alguna razón ajena a mí. Miré sin comprender una mierda de esto, y eso de algún modo acrecentó lo que sea que pensara Yukinoshita Haruno, porque su rostro ahora pasó a una mirada más tranquila, pero sin dejar la sorpresa de lado. -¿En serio no lo sabes?

Bufé molesto y exasperado. -¿Debería? Haruno, aunque me vea desnutrido, no soy un ESPer. Y si lo fuera, definitivamente sería capaz de usar los Vectores. No necesito saber los pensamientos de los demás, muchas gracias.- Ah~ Toaru Majutsu no Index... Ahora que terminé la tercera temporada, creo que finalmente puedo pasar a las novelas. Oí que el protagonista finalmente tiene una especie de desarrollo de personaje o algo así. No me lo creo, pero si por lo menos es verdad eso de que todos se mueren en distintas realidades, valdrá la pena leerlo.

-... ¿En serio? ¿Me estás haciendo una broma?

-Haruno, lo menos que quiero en esta vida quiero es alargar esto más de lo que merece o merezco. Por favor dime, que me empieza a dar una verdadera migraña.- Por favor, que ya no quiero vivir más mierda al menos por lo que queda del día.

-... No puedo creerlo.- Haruno, me estás molestando. Para de una vez con esa mirada y ese tono. Me dan ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra ese árbol para desmayarme si con eso no tengo que escucharte.

-¡Contesta ya!- Ya no aguantaba más esto. Estaba harto de tanto alargue innecesario y cruel. -¡Dime porqué me enviaste este mensaje! ¡¿Qué ganas con esto?! ¡¿Por qué crees que me importa?! ¡Contéstame ahora!

-... Hikigaya-kun, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-¡Oh, por el amor a Buda, ¿qué es, si puedo saber?

-... ¿Por qué has venido **TÚ** aquí?

-... Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad? Es eso, ¿verdad? Tiene que ser. No hay otra explicación.- Así que al final esto va continuar en la misma mierda sin sentido, ¿eh? Maldita sea, quiero echarle la culpa a Haruno de esto, pero honestamente debí esperarlo de ella. Fue mi culpa por tener expectativas.

¿Cuándo aprenderás a ser consciente de que tener expectativas de cualquier tipo es malo, Hikigaya Hachiman?

-...

-... ¿Sabes qué? Fue mi culpa por venir aquí. Aunque no lo parezca, no tienes nada de culpa, Haruno. Fue mi estupidez lo que me metió en esto.- Odio admitirlo, pero es cierto.

-...- Sin respuesta, ¿eh? ¿Así que solo me mirarás con esa cara de miedo tuyo y ya está? Bueno, ya dije que no puedo echarte la culpa de nada, y aunque odie hacerlo, creo que te concederé esta victoria, Haruno. Has ganado por centésima vez. Felicidades. Espero que te atragantes en tu gloria de una vez y hagas realidad mi sueño. Cuento contigo, ¿si? No me decepciones, por favor...

... Mierda, volví a tener expectativas. ¿Es que acaso nunca aprendo nada?

-Ah~ Como sea, me iré ahora. No te cuides y procura caminar en calles oscuras, ¿si? Los callejones son especialmente lindos en esta época del año. Y no es sarcasmo. Por favor sigue mi consejo.- Y dichas las palabras que siempre quise soltarle, dejé de prestarle atención a su inigualable belleza y comencé a mirar la oscuridad que conducía a la salida de este mugroso parque que demoleré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

Demasiados malos recuerdos como para dejar que se mantenga firme, burlándose de mí. Ya casi el cielo estaba totalmente oscurecido, pero en el horizonte se veía aún un poco el celeste que tanto me gusta. Pero el sol, por otro lado, ha desaparecido por completo.

Si, sin duda da mal rollo quedarse aquí.

-Hikigaya-kun, aún no me contestaste.- Oh, mierda, ¿es que nunca tengo suficiente castigo para ti, mujer? En serio, no puedo ser tu único entretenimiento en la vida, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a la cúspide la planitud? ¿Que no amabas hacerlo o algo así? Ella debe tener su propia dosis de sufrimiento también. En el equilibrio está la virtud.

-...- No le dí el placer de una respuesta y seguí adelante a paso lento pero seguro. Mientras eso pasaba, de repente todo el lugar tuvo una iluminación sorpresiva que me cegó ligeramente por unos segundos. Me detuve en mi andar, por supuesto, y en su lugar miré hacia un costado para ver qué mierda me estaba aumentando el dolor de cabeza. Y con suerte romperlo de un pisotón si es una linterna.

... Cuando vi que era uno de los tantos faro de luz que tenía este parque, esa idea, así como mi paz, se fue lejos para no volver. Miré a ese artefacto del demonio con un odio puro y este me devolvió una frialdad digna del acero más cruel con la ciencia del genio loco que fue Edison. Aparté mi vista de su abominable luz con el tiempo y en su lugar me dispuse a seguir por el sendero de la vida cual Obito que llega tarde por ayudar ancianas.

-Contesta, Hikigaya-kun.- ¿Pero es que no vas a dejarlo ir jamás? Enojado, me volteé para mirarle con mi disgusto dejándose ver sin filtros. Ella estaba tranquila, como siempre, pero notaba que había un poco de... de no sé qué. No sabía que era, ya que las emociones que puede mostrar Yukinoshita Haruno de forma genuina es limitada, pero sabía que no me gustaba ese sentimiento.

-¿Contestarte? No hay nada que contestar. Ya dije todo.- Oh, como amo usar las palabras de los demás en su contra. Es glorioso karma en todo su esplendor.

-Contesta.- De acuerdo... Esto ya me pone de malas.

-Ya dije que no hace falta. ¿No escuchaste mis razones?

-Dilas.- Eso fue el colmo para mí.

-¿Que las diga? ¡¿Que las diga?! ¡Pero si ya dije que fue para intentar entender PORQUE MIERDA aún hay gente creyendo que aún me importa Yukinoshita Yukino y como demostrar que no es verdad! ¡ESO FUE LO QUE DIJE!- De algún modo, el dolor de cabeza se hizo más fuerte junto con la falta de mi voz. La garganta me dolía, seguramente por decir tantas cosas largas en poco tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco creo haber tomado agua en todo el día.

Mierda, ¿qué me pasa?

-... ¿Y eso por qué?

¡YA BASTA!

-¡ESO ES PORQUE!

-...

-¡,.. ESO ES PORQUE...

-...

-PORQUE...

-...

-Porque...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-... ¿Por qué...?

¿Por qué vine aquí? ¿Por qué quería saber algo que no debería importarme? ¿Por qué estoy tan desesperado por una respuesta? ¡¿Y por qué mierda no lo sé?! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! **¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NUNCA TENGO UNA RESPUESTA A NADA?!**

-Hikigaya-kun puede ser demasiado complicado a veces...- Haruno se veía cansada, la muy desgraciada. ¿Ella creía tener el derecho de estar cansada? ¡Maldita puta desconsiderada que no entiende lo que sufrimos los simples mortales! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! -En serio me enamoré de un tonto que parece un poco ido de la cabeza...- Ignoré magistralmente ese daño a las neuronas que fueron sus palabras y me concentré en contar hasta un millón para calmarme. -Bueno, supongo que eres mi media naranja entonces, ¿no?

Sólo gruñí en respuesta, intentando que mi desprecio absoluto se mostrara en un gesto tan simple. Guardé cualquier posible mala palabra que seguramente solo me hará perder los estribos sin ninguna recompensa. Ni siquiera puedo contar con golpearla para aliviar estrés. Ya ha quedado claro que no tengo mucha fuerza precisamente y no me extrañaría que Haruno fuera alguna especie de maestra del karate o una mierda semejante.

Hace un poco de frío y no es que esté especialmente abrigado. Sufrir un golpe en este clima me hará muy mal.

Pero no importa eso. El frío es lo que necesito para despejarme la cabeza. Olvídate de vengarte de Haruno, Hikigaya Hachiman.

-... Mierda. Todo esto es mierda.- Lo dije solamente para darme el gusto a mí mismo. No esperaba ni quería que Haruno me contestase, pero aún así ella tarareó un especie de confirmación que solo consiguió irritarme aún más. Ya no pudiendo controlarme, comencé a escupir insultos hacia toda esta mierda sin sentido y que solo ha traído desgracias. Despotriqué, si, pero no perdí el control. Luego de lanzar unos insultos básicos, conseguí calmarme bastante bien.

Ya no quiero romperme lo dedos a puñetazos contra el poste de luz. Eso es un avance, supongo. Pero no era suficiente. Aún estaba irritado, pero creo que si me voy a casa podré calmarme en el camino. Siempre ha funcionado antes. Yo cometía alguna estupidez en la escuela que me hacía querer cometer un suicidio sin motivo, pero mientras me iba corriendo a cualquier lugar del planeta menos ese, lograba olvidarme del tema con el tiempo. No es perfecto, ¿pero qué tengo que perder? Ya perdí todo.

-Aún quieres a Yukino-chan, ¿verdad?- Solté una sonrisa seguramente desagradable ante eso.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Le lancé la pregunta con una confianza absoluta en mis siguientes palabras. -¿Acaso alguna vez importó lo que yo quería? ¿O acaso alguien alguna quiso darme lo que quería?- A ambas preguntas la respuesta es una rotunda negación. Me siento feliz de finalmente poder devolverte las palabras, Haruno. Finalmente puedo tener una victoria contra ti. ¡Y dios, que satisfactorio es! Tu cara no tiene precio. Alivia todos mis problemas y preocupaciones incluso.

-... Asqueroso...- Oh~ ¿Finalmente te diste cuenta de la verdad, Haruno? ¡Este día no puede mejorar ahora! -Hikigaya-kun, que seas capaz de decir eso es asqueroso, pero que te sientas ORGULLOSO ya es un crimen contra la humanidad.- Su rostro claramente estaba repugnado conmigo, pero no me importa. Nunca me importó y nunca me importará. Si pude sufrir el rechazo de tantas otras personas más importantes para mí y aún estar de pie, ¿crees en serio que lo tuyo me derribará? Es solo otra piedra en el camino, pero mucho más pequeña e insignificante.

Mi sonrisa se exaltó más. -Perfecto entonces. La humanidad y yo somos enemigos jurados, al fin y al cabo. Mejor dejar las cosas claras lo antes posible, ¿no? A eso se le llama ser eficiente.- Ignoré su expresión y en su lugar me puso a admirar el cielo. Si, es una mierda que no se puede ver casi ninguna estrella y que las pocas que se ven parecen más bien manchas difusas, como las que verías en un ordenador, pero ver el firmamento me da una sensación de paz que solo encuentro superado por el MAXX CAFE. Y hablando de esa bebida divina, ¡perdón por no seguir alabándote, MAXX-sama! ¡He pecado demasiado y espero humildemente tu castigo justo!

... ¿Nada entonces? ¡Gracias por tamaña misericordia, mi dios! ¡No le volveré a fallar! ¡Se lo prometo!

-Hikigaya-kun, ¿por qué eres así? ¿Por qué actúas como un maldito desquiciado?- ¿Que no lo sabes, Haruno? Creí que eso había quedado claro desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo he dicho antes, ¿no? Es de lo que más se han burlado de mí, de hecho.

Creí que ella me estaba haciendo una broma, pero cuando vi que su expresión realmente parecía algo consternada, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada enérgica, haciéndome doler el estómago. Un precio justo por darme semejante buen humor, supongo.

La miré, y no sé qué cara habré puesto, pero su rostro ahora mostraba mucha sorpresa. **-Para ser genuino. Todo es para ser genuino. Siempre lo ha sido.** \- Al final, todo es por mi sueño. El ideal que me salvará de toda esta mierda. El que al final justificará todo mi sufrimiento. Luego de tanto sufrir, finalmente sé lo que debo hacer para conseguirlo. Para ser una persona satisfecha que tendrá lo más cercano a la felicidad en este pútrido mundo.

Para alcanzar la iluminación debo quedarme solo. Si el mundo me ha rechazado, entonces-

-... rechazar al mundo es el único camino: Esa es la tonta respuesta de este chico, Haruno.- Una voz de repente se escuchó fuertemente para mí, a pesar de que era dentro de todo bastante tranquila. Esa voz me suena horriblemente familiar.

-¡Tú...!- Uy, Haruno se ve enojada. Que mal por ti, sujeto de relleno.

-Parece que finalmente entiendes por qué es tan malditamente interesante y estúpido al mismo tiempo. Como se esperaba de un Hikigaya.- Aquella voz que me recuerda poderosamente a un villano genérico que se la vive violando a waifus de protas sin personalidad parecía genuinamente divertida con esto. Y si, comprendo la ironía de esa oración.

-Tch. Tenías que ser tú. De todos los posibles extras que podían venir aquí, debías ser tú...- Me reí energicamente antes de que me diera cuenta. -Maravilloso. Glorioso. Ahora ha quedado claro que el universo está en mi contra y que eres el peor villano que cualquier protagonista tendrá jamás.- Maldije su presencia sin tapujos.

El tipo sonrió ante mis palabras con una cara de villano de película disney tan realista que no da ni ganas de burlarse al ser tan sencillo. Pierde todo desafío, y por ende, la gracia. Haruno dejó de prestarme atención de una jodida vez y miró molesta a este tipo, pero no parece estar sorprendida. Supongo que el misterio de por qué quería mantenerme aquí ha sido resuelto.

De nuevo, es demasiado fácil.

-Hum. Es bueno verte tan pronto, Hikigaya Hachiman. Parece que sí hice una buena inversión. Gracias por corroborarlo nuevamente.

Sonreí lo más sardónicamente que pude.

-Me alegra ayudar, NTR-chan.

Y en medio de esto, Haruno estaba molesta.

Ya era hora de que algo saliera bien, caramba.

 **...**

 _ **Si tienen suerte, estarán leyendo esto un miércoles a la noche. Sino, pues será un sábado a primera hora. Todo depende de la internet que tenga.**_

 _ **Bueno, pues oficialmente ya empezamos el camino largo a la desesperación de Hachiman. Honestamente creí que este capítulo podría empezarlo, pero fue más que nada la introducción a esa etapa. No, fue más la introducción de la introducción a esa etapa. Ósea que lo verdaderamente bueno comienza a partir del próximo capítulo. Lo siento por eso.**_

 _ **La verdad es que ando un poco preocupado por este capítulo. Siento que debería haber sido más impactante. Al menos así lo tenía en mi cabeza... Aunque también tenía en mi cabeza que no solo se hablara sobre Yukino aquí y lo que significa para Hachiman, sino también meter un flashback de la fiesta de graduación. Esa era la idea, pero el querer mostrar una interacción más amena entre Hachiman y Haruno hizo que eso se pospusiera un poco más de la cuenta. Que este capítulo ya haya superado las 8.500 palabras y aún tener que agregar el flashback más largo hasta ahora, fácilmente alcanzando las 3.400 me hizo deshacer lo otro.**_

 _ **En su lugar. alargué un pequeño flashback que pensaba mostrar mucho más adelante hasta que ocupara sus casi 2.000 palabras.**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo no se les haya hecho lento. No quiero que la gente se vuelva a ir de una historia mía por su lentitud. El próximo debería ser el capítulo más importante hasta ahora sin la menor duda. Ocurrirá la que creo podrá ser la mejor conversación o la peor, todo dependiendo de cómo lo haga.**_

 _ **Por eso creo que está bien esta cantidad de palabras. Honestamente, aunque no puedo asegurarlo, todo apunta a que el siguiente capítulo será algo más corto que la media. Podría alargarlo, pero la idea es hacer ese capítulo potente en cuanto a trama y que no pierda impacto. Variar en pensamientos sin sentido es algo que puede hacerle perder fuerza. Y si pierde fuerza, entonces no me lo perdonaría con esta historia.**_

 _ **Si logro publicar el miércoles, entonces me pondré a escribir sin miedo el próximo en lugar de avanzar con el otro fic de Oregairu. Quiero apegarme a las actualizaciones rotatorias si es posible, pero también quiero escribir esa escena cuanto antes. A diferencia de esta, mi fic de Sagami está en una transición a lo importante. El de RWBY recién ha comenzado y ese lo termino rápido porque no debo comerme mucho la cabeza. Y el de DDLC ya pasó su 'momento clímax', con el siguiente capítulo siendo uno más esponjoso.**_

 _ **Por lo que si, seguramente este capítulo se publicará en una semana a más tardar.**_

 _ **Esto es algo que solo pasará esta vez y luego tal vez jamás hasta su final. Sepan apreciar el que dejaré de lado mis pasatiempos casi religiosamente hasta que lo termine, ¿sí?**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora vamos a los comentarios.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Guest Jorge:**_

 _ **En serio, amigo, ¿eres psicólogo?**_

 _ **Fuera bromas, la verdad es que lo que dices es cierto. Bastante cierto. Tanto que no sé cómo nadie más lo ve XD. Digo, cuando escribí el capítulo anterior, sentí que a todos les gustaría ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, ¡pero parece que no! Lo digo porque he perdido unos cuantos favoritos y seguidores, así como seguramente lectores. No entiendo porqué.**_

 _ **¿Podrías responderme esto con tu propia opinión? Tengo una teoría, pero si algo me demostró la vida es que muchas de mis teorías están equivocadas, así que primero quiero oir la opinión de alguien más.**_

 _ **Y sobre tu comentario en sí, no puedo rebatirlo. Tienes razón. Solo puedo decir que algunas frases tuyas pintan una imagen que no es lo que verdaderamente pasó. Y eso es porque hasta ahora hemos visto casi todo desde el punto de vista de Hachiman. Sabemos sus pensamientos sobre todo, pero no el TODO.**_

 _ **Al igual que en el canon, Hachiman no es un narrador confiable. Solo que, más que no confiable, es un narrador que distorsionó los hechos.**_

 _ **Cronos21Zeus:**_

 _ **Si... Lamento no haberlo traído un viernes si tengo internet. Pero bueno, ¡al menos no esperaste 20 días, ¿no?! 'La ley de intercambio equivalente', supongo.**_

 _ **Es verdad, ella es muy linda, pero me sorprendió su... em, 'delantera'. Es que en las imagenes que vi del manga en google, como que eso... escaseaba bastante. Además de que la imaginaba algo más grosera con la trama que te mostraban. Y no sé si fui el único que cuando leyó la sinopsis, creí que fue la compañera de trabajo que se declaró al prota y no al revés. Pero eso habría sido demasiado deconstructivo para la obra XD.**_

 _ **Sobre el prota... me gustó, supongo. Creí que iba a ser alguien más maduro o grosero, pero es una masita de pan. ¡Casi parece la 'best girl' de la serie y no ella!**_

 _ **Nah, estoy bromeando... (?).**_

 _ **Y el dibujo me encanta. Aunque me encanta casi todo dibujo de un manga mensual. Tienen el tiempo para hacer dibujos bastante detallados o sino estilizados en su defecto.**_

 _ **Ah, así que tienes una novia que encima es otaku. Y que encima hace bromas sobre dakimakuras de waifus (o puede que no)... Oh, si, gracias por la información. Si, ahora sé que**_

 _ **TÚ ESTÁS MUERTO PARA MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

 _ **Nah, mentira... Las fujoshis me dan miedo, así que suerte. La necesitarás XD.**_

 _ **Así que te parecieron lentos, ¿eh? No sé si lees libros en general, pero sé que las novelas ligeras, así como los que escribimos fanfiction en parte, tendemos a abusar de descripciones de acciones innecesarias o divagar mucho en pensamientos que suelen construir mejor a un personaje, pero que también se considera relleno que solo un buen escritor sabe meter sin entorpecer la narrativa, cosa que ninguno aquí es. Creo que en fanfiction es más tolerable porque, al menos los que son buenos autores, se suelen usar más sinónimos y no abusamos de repetir solamente el nombre del personaje.**_

 _ **Claro, cometemos el error de usar palabras que de plano ni existen, pero al menos no cansa la vista.**_

 _ **En estos momentos, no es que lea muchas novelas ligeras. Me la paso más en fanfiction. Aparte de Oregairu, leo Psycome (creo que así se escribe), Campione, Highschool DxD hasta el volumen 12, que es cuando para mí empieza su declive, Danmachi, mi segunda favorita, y tanto la novela oficial como web de Re:Zero. Esas son las que seguí por varios volúmenes y que salvo una, logré llegar hasta el final o ir al día.**_

 _ **... ¡Ah! ¡Y TODO lo que escribe Kazuma Kamachi! El creador de Toaru me parece el mejor escritor de novelas ligeras que tiene el medio con diferencia. Por no hablar de que intenta hacer interesante leer sus novelas con cambios de punto de vista o a veces saltos temporales que están bien hilados. Sus mundos también suelen ser increíblemente detallados y aprende de sus errores, dándole personalidad a Kamijou Touma, uno de los protas más planos que he conocido que ahora hasta es alguien interesante.**_

 _ **... Sí, soy un fanboy de él, ¡pero es que tengo razón!**_

 _ **¿Te gusta sacar teorías? Me alegra saberlo. Espero escuchar tus teorías sobre el rumbo de la historia cuando empiece la parte 'oscura' del fic. Aunque este es hasta ahora un capítulo normal para mí y que no se destaca, hay partes aquí y allá que sientan las bases para lo que será la parte decisiva. Los próximos tres capítulos decidirán si este es un buen fic o no. Así de importantes son para mí.**_

 _ **Recalco que es PARA MÍ. Al final ustedes son los que decidirán qué tal será.**_

 _ **Bueno, espero tu respuesta al premio. Siempre he querido sacar un One-shot de Oregairu, pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin terminar convirtiéndolo en una historia completa. Me encantaría escuchar una idea que quieres hacer pero que no puedes por cualquier motivo posible.**_

 _ **Y si, sé que el Interludio no fue la gran cosa, ¡pero duele, maldición! De hecho, esa es la razón por la que saqué este capítulo tan rápido y quería meter un flashback importante. Quería cerrarte la boca contando un suceso importante, de alta importancia narrativa y esperaba que también fuera emocional.**_

 _ **Tristemente, no se dio, pero al menos el comienzo del capítulo nos mostró la actitud del viejo Hachiman pero con el conocimiento que tenemos ahora, damos un ligero vistazo a cómo fue el comienzo de su actitud en la escuela, no siendo tan idílico como se puede esperar, y sabemos que al menos habló con Totsuka como amigos al menos al comienzo.**_

 _ **Es donde tengo más confianza, honestamente.**_

 _ **Si, Komachi es un personaje importante y ya es hora de validar su inclusión junto a Hayama y Haruno, ¿no? No aparecerá con fuerza pronto, pero al menos sabemos que está pensando y hacia dónde se mueve. Y Hachimom... Pues sí XD. Es un problema que trae el escribir a un Hachiman tan... tan él... Ahora que se tranquilizó un poco, podemos tener una mejor imagen de ella.**_

 _ **Sobre el problema... secreto XD. Pero si, aunque no lo parezca, hay un porque detrás del trato que sufrió Hachiman de niño. Un porque que se explicará... a su tiempo.**_

 _ **¿Ebina? Pues no puedo decir mucho, pero su relación y visión hacia Hachiman cambió mucho. A peor. Salvo los personajes que nos importan, la opinión de todos sobre Hachiman se degradó bastante. Eso se verá después, más o menos por el 13, supongo.**_

 _ **PD: ¿En serio? ¿Y se nota bastante que hay casi un año de transición?**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Si, Hachimom no fue precisamente una santa con él, ¿pero Komachi? Creo que es al revés. Hachiman y Komachi se quieren mucho, pero como Hachiman ansiaba su ideal de lo genuino, terminó despreciándola hasta el punto en que no soportó más. Creo que lo ves así porque solo hemos visto el punto de Hachiman de las cosas. No se sabe qué pensaba Komachi durante los meses en que fue tratada así.**_

 _ **Su mamá, por otro lado, no se puede excusar... Pero todo tiene un porqué. No es algo tan sencillo como 'el menos querido' y ya está. Hay todo un drama que aún no se ha contado.**_

 _ **Y explotar... Eso ya lo lleva haciendo desde el comienzo del fic y mucho antes. Si quieres ver que le diga sus verdades a alguien, tranquilo, que para eso existen los flashbacks.**_

 _ **Y con lo de DDLC me refería a que nuevamente me emociono de más con un proyecto que llegó a niveles que nunca hubiera esperado. Y eso me hace querer aún más a la serie.**_

 _ **NormalSkeleton:**_

 _ **Si, me interesa... aprender XD. Estoy un poco fascinado con la psicología que siento me ayudará bastante en la caracterización de personajes 'rotos'. No me llama tanto el ponerme a atender pacientes. Demasiada interacción social para mí. Pero aún lo veo como un trabajo viable.**_

 _ **Mi sueño es ser escritor, o en su defecto, un bibliotecario. Digo, me encanta leer y también callar a la gente. ¡Dos premios en uno!**_

 _ **No te preocupes, que siempre y cuando comentes, estoy satisfecho. No es por ser rastrero, pero aunque no lo sepan, tengo una vida, ¿saben? Vida que gasto dándoles entretenimiento gratuito. Lo menos que merezco es un comentario de una línea al menos, ¿no creen? No pido biblias, pero hombre, un 'me gusta' o 'no me gusta' puede motivar a uno más de lo que creen.**_

 _ **Me alegra que te guste como manejo a Hayama. Siempre pensé que era lo peor del fic, pero me alegra que a alguien le guste. Honestamente disfruto mucho de escribirlos. Y creo que es lo único de humor que se mantendrá intacto. Es demasiado 'shonen' que me saca una sonrisa solo pensarlo.**_

 _ **Sobre Kawasaki solo puedo decir que... parece que yo me estoy inclinando ahí también. Y aunque es poco probable que pase, me conformo con que se quede solo y ella en segundo. ¡Fanfiction hará el resto!**_

 _ **Y Kawasaki es la razón por la que no deben confiar en mis palabras cuando hablo muy a futuro. No soy capaz de atenerme a un plan. Hasta el capítulo 7, ¡ella ni siquiera cruzo mi mente para esta historia!**_

 _ **The Deserter Angel:**_

 _ **Si, el próximo capítulo será el comienzo de la 'parte oscura' al fin. No creí nunca poder llegar tan lejos.**_

 _ **¡Y espero tenerte como espectador para el final... si es que llego XD!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ya, es todo. Enseguida me pondré a escribir el próximo y tenerlo listo para el sábado con mucha suerte o el lunes a más tardar... Si recibo comentarios, claro, porque sino no me molesta posponerlo para un viernes para contentar a Cronos21Zeus. Después de todo, él comenta sin falta.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


	13. Capítulo 11

**Autoconvencimiento**

 **Capítulo 11: ¿Qué es eso que clamamos como 'genuino'?**

* * *

Murasakibara Junichirou, o NTR para los que saben su verdadera naturaleza en esta vida que no es que esconda precisamente, me miró con una cara de villano genérico mientras estábamos en un parque genérico en una noche genérica y luego de tener una conversación que, al final, también fue genérica... Hombre, ¿cuántas veces podré decir genérico antes de que me parezca extraña? Espero que muchas, así tal vez rompa un récord mundial.

-Este desarrollo no fue el esperado para ti, ¿eh, Haruno? Pero tranquila, que no te culpo por no notarlo hasta que ya fuera demasiado evidente y dejara de presentar un desafío. Es normal que tú y todos los demás cometieran el error de juzgar su distorsión como un simple berrinche infantil sin transfondo. Es normal en los _niños inexpertos y que no conocen lo dura que es la vida_ , ¿no?- Das asco. Esa cara de sabelotodo da asco.

Haruno, por una vez, no parece tener palabras que pueda devolver, prefiriendo quedarse en un silencio que claramente no le gustaba si uno le miraba la cara, pero que para mí es una bendición. Ya le venía bien callarse un poco, que estuvo muy molesta este último tiempo.

-...- Su rostro se estaba agriando a medida que pasaban los gloriosos segundos en los que no tenía palabras. Es sin duda muy divertido de ver. Lo sería más si yo fuera el causante, pero eh, se hace lo que se puede con lo que se tiene. No me voy a poner quisquilloso con este regalo.

-Honestamente esto lo hace mucho más interesante, ¿no?- NTR-chan continuó cuando vio que ella no iba a hablar. -El que quiera seguir esa tontería aún sabiendo lo que es es fascinante.- En serio, casi parece que quieres violarme a mí y no a Yukinoshita, degenerado.

-...- Y Haruno sigue sin respuesta.

-Que sea incapaz de levantarse de un rechazo, pero aún así teniendo un impulso poderoso que le motiva a perseguir su 'ideal', incluso cuando está equivocado, ¡y que él mismo lo sepa!- NTR-chan se empezó a reír como el ser desagradable salido de un doujin en nhentai de SAO que es. El bastardo llegaba a tal punto que se agarraba el vientre por su molesta y fuerte carcajada que desgarra tímpanos. -¿No es jodidamente asombroso? Esa dualidad bizarra es increíble, ¿no? ¡Es tan divertido!

Ya no aguanté más.

-No hables como si supieras todo sobre mí, NTR-chan. Solo eres un simple extra que existe para romper el amor de ilusos a los que yo supero más que Shirou a Gilgamesh en pleno Unlimited Blade Works.- ¿Que no entendiste el chiste? Pues te jodes, excremento de Voldemort pero con nariz. Investiga sobre lo único que hace grande a esta cultura la próxima. Tal vez así te respete lo suficiente como para usar tu nombre.

NTR-chan finalmente dejó de prestarle atención a una aún malhumorada Haruno y en su lugar se concentró por primera vez en mí. Ah, como odio esa cara. Grita depredador sexual por todos lados. -Oh, pero yo SÍ sé todo sobre ti, Hikigaya Hachiman. Tanto que creo conocerte desde hace mucho tiempo. Que nuestras vidas estaban predestinadas a cruzarse.- Y de nuevo a las cosas sin sentido que están destinadas a tener un doble sentido asqueroso.

Aún así... ¿Comprenderme? Me reí alegremente ante aquella palabra tan absurda. -¿TÚ me comprendes? No me hagas reír, villano de cuarta.- Dejé de sonreír como un idiota y le miré con una cara que espero dé aunque sea un poco de miedo. -Te doy el hecho de que tal vez me conozcas un poco más que la media por ese condenado informe que viola varios de mis derechos humanos y tal vez un poco de experiencia personal mezclado ayuda a que rellenes el resto.- Si atiné en lo último, él no lo dejó ver. -Pero eso no es suficiente. Conocer a alguien no es igual a comprender, idiota. Sabes mi pasado y mi ideología, pero no QUIÉN SOY YO.

-...- El tipo no dio respuesta y en su lugar me miró con la misma diversión. Tal vez incluso con más.

-Soy Hikigaya Hachiman. Puedo ser un inútil o una herramienta para todos, pero eso no quita que viví experiencias que YO procese bajo mi propio sesgo que no comparto con nadie y que nadie compartirá conmigo.- Una confianza con los mejores fundamentos brotó de mí. -¿Que me comprendes? No, comprender es llegar a la respuesta más correcta posible mediante un pensamiento extenso y mucho sufrimiento. Es tan extenso y tortuoso que es demasiado trabajo para ti o para todos en general.- Los recuerdos que tengo validan cada palabra que digo. -Por eso nadie nunca me entenderá ni yo les entenderé a ellos.

-...- Sin respuesta aún.

-No puedo comprender tu extraña fijación conmigo, pero sé que está infundada.- Es cierto. Todo lo que digo no se puede refutar. -¿Y sabes por qué? Porque para llegar a comprender al otro y ser el 'genuino' que el yo de antes anhelaba, debes sufrir pensando en una respuesta que al final terminará siendo errónea, para terminar repitiendo ese ciclo tal vez hasta tu último aliento. Y todo para nada.- Hiratsuka-sensei podrá haberme metido en todo ese lío emocional, pero sé que su respuesta es la más acertada que alguien puede dar sobre lo genuino y las relaciones sociales. -¿Que lo que creo está mal? Si asumimos eso, entonces tú también estás mal al no seguir el camino más correcto para entender a alguien.- Yo sepulté cualquier respuesta en contra. -No estás siendo genuino. Lo que es verdad es que ambos son verdaderos, solo que a diferencia de mi antigua creencia, esta es realizable

-...

-Y seguramente no creas nada de lo que dije, ¿verdad? No tienes porqué, tampoco...- Una risa espeluznante escapó de mí... -... al igual que yo tampoco.

Di la mejor respuesta. Una que esperaba cortara las ilusiones de NTR-chan de una vez por todas, pero...

-Jaja... Jajajaja... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Una risa asquerosa salió de este tipo, lo que sumado al ambiente que daba este parque con solo nosotros tres en él, le daba un aire de maniático a este sujeto. -¡¿Diste una respuesta lógica a un problema emocional?! ¡¿Se puede ser más absurdo?! ¡¿Y encima estás **realmente** satisfecho?!- ¿Qué está diciendo este hijo de puta? ¡¿Cómo se atreve a despreciar mis creencias como si fueran basura?!

-¡¿Qué es lo gracioso?! ¡Lo que dije es cierto! ¡No se puede rebatir!- El tipo, en cambio, sólo respondió riendo con aún más ganas, casi haciéndome creer que iba a morir por falta de aire o alguna mierda que me alegrara el día. Aunque, por desgracia, al final logró bajarle la intensidad y después, con el tiempo, logró calmarse lo suficiente.

¿Por qué no puedo tener cosas bonitas en mi vida?

-Hikigaya Hachiman, eres un tonto.- Sentenció como si fuera un jodido hecho corroborado.

-¡Serás un-

-Pero no un tonto cualquiera, sino un tonto que se da cuenta de su tontería y es capaz de incluso superar a seres inteligentes con lo culto que es. Has aprendido del mundo cosas que incluso los que están en la cima desconocerán por toda su vida. Es asombrosa tu dualidad enfermiza.- Luego de decir ello, el rostro de NTR adoptó un enfoque más serio y burlón, pero lo último siendo algo turbio. -¿Que sufrir pensando una respuesta es lo correcto? ¿Que rechazar al mundo es su opuesto? Te equivocas. Te equivocas en ambas.

-¿Qué...?

-Hachiman, lo que tú haces no es diferente de tu yo que creía en los vínculos con los demás. Son lo mismo prácticamente. No hay ninguna diferencia.- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso se le fue la cabeza a este idiota? ¿De repente se volvió loco entre tanta risa? -Dime, ¿exactamente qué tienen en común ambas posturas 'correctas'? ¿Qué las hace prácticamente sufrir el mismo destino al final?- ¿Qué las hace iguales? ¿Pero me estás jodiendo? ¡NO SON IGUALES, MALDICIÓN!

-¡No hay nada igual en ella! ¡Son totalmente diferentes!

-¿Lo son? Porque, al final del día, ambas terminan siendo lo mismo.- Ahora era NTR quien tenía una sonrisa asquerosa en la cara. - **Ambos son un esfuerzo sin sentido, después de todo. Un ideal que nunca irá de la mano con la realidad. Ambas posturas son perseguir una bonita fantasía que ayuda a niños rotos como tú a no saltar de un edificio.**

 **¡!**

-... ¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste. No creo haberlo dicho mal o de forma que no puedas entender.

-¡Bastard-

-Es verdad que comprender al completo cómo es otra persona es tan improbable que es mejor llamarla imposible. Te doy la razón en ello.- Él levantó ambos brazos, como si estuviera haciendo una presentación de teatro o alguna mierda semejante. -¿Pero qué hace a la otra opción ser la correcta? ¿Que una falla quiere decir que la otra tendrá el éxito asegurado?-

-...

-¿Pero cómo podemos comprobar que una falla realmente? Si nos vamos por la ruta de intentar entender al otro, de entender tan siquiera a uno, tendrías que probar todas las posibles posturas de todos los seres humanos que hay en el planeta. Y ni así, porque para asegurarte totalmente debes hacer lo mismo con tanto los del pasado como del futuro.- En algún momento, comenzó a levantar sus manos para hacer movimientos actorales y su voz se volvió mucho más teatral.

-...- En serio da asco.

-¿Cómo sabes que en la historia humana que está escrita y la que se escribirá no hubo alguien con quien pudieras alcanzar esa versión de lo genuino?

-¡Eso es...

-'Imposible de comprobar', ¿verdad? Exactamente.- Él se veía demasiado confiado para mi propio bien, como si creyera que podría vencerme con palabras sin sentido de alguien sin sentido. -Y por eso nunca se podrá desechar esta teoría. Para comprobarlo, debes ser prácticamente un dios.- Sonrió con una arrogancia que quiero borrar a puñetazos.

-Grrr...

-Y sobre la otra ruta en sí... bueno, no tengo que decirte porqué es imposible, ¿verdad?- Una pregunta retórica jamás me había hecho querer ahorcar a alguien. -Es algo que seguramente tienes bien asumido, ¿cierto? -

-... Cállate...

Pero el idiota no se calló. -No me extrañaría que lo tengas tan presente que ya hasta le has quitado su importancia a estas alturas de la película.- Apreté los puños fuertemente, lastimándome con mis uñas en el proceso. Desde luego no sacará sangre como en la ficción, pero sí dejará una marca que durará unos buenos días.

-... ¿Dices que debo aceptar al mundo entonces? ¿Aún cuando siempre que lo he intentado, me he equivocado?- Pregunté con furia mal disimulada en una capa de soberbia.

-¿Quién sabe? Incluso aunque te diera una respuesta, probablemente no te entraría en la cabeza, pero si me puedo hacer el gusto de opinar... - Una expresión enfermiza apareció frente a mí de la mano del idiota que me está desafiando. -Si quieres rechazar al mundo, **¿por qué no te suicidas? Es la única manera viable.**

-¡Ya tuve suficiente de esta mierda, Murasakibara! ¡No te traje para verte derrumbando a Hikigaya-kun!- ¡Oye, yo no estaba siendo derrumbado! ¡Nunca me derrumbé en ningún momento luego de ese día, ¿sabes?! ¡Y este ha sido el peor día de mi cruel e innecesaria vida!

-...- Además, una Haruno perdiendo los estribos, ¿eh? Sé que ya lo ha hecho bastante conmigo, pero es la primera que eso no se dirige a mí. Es raro... y visto desde aquí, da un poco de miedo.

-Dime ahora mismo que es lo que atrae de Hikigaya-kun. Es enfermo, pero si hay una buena razón, tal vez no hable con mi padre para sugerirle que no veas a Yukino-chan por una semana.

NTR-chan por primera vez se veía un poco perturbado por algo. No era demasiado, pero al menos es algo a lo que puedo aferrarme. -En serio te gusta jugar sucio, Haruno.- El tono que usó de puro desprecio. -Eres como una niña mimada que logró tener ese derecho por puro esfuerzo y dedicación.

-... Tch.- Oh, parece que Haruno no está para nada feliz.

-Eres admirable, sin duda.- Luego de decir eso, pasó nuevamente a mirarme con esa cara de violador que me dan ganas de romper a puño limpio. -Pero eso no te hace interesante. Eres demasiado perfecta para siquiera poder entretener a alguien de mi intelecto. Podrás tener tus problemas, pero tu personalidad es demasiado simple.

-Tú...- ¡Oh, ¿vas a matarlo, Haruno?! ¡Si quieres, puedo ayudar también!

-Pero no te confundas al creer que eres plana. No, tú tienes un cierto tamaño importante en lo que enorgullecerte.- ¿Por qué estoy tan seguro de que él intencionalmente quiere hacer entender un doble sentido? ¿Es que acaso te gusta asquear a la gente, NTR-chan?

-... Ugh...- Mierda, solo pensar en eso ya me hace querer vomitar.

-Lo que conforma tu personalidad podrá ser simple, pero admito que tus actitudes parecen haberse exagerado casi hasta el punto de ser una caricatura. Todo lo que te conforma es demasiado perfecto o exagerado. Supongo que algunos tal vez encuentren valor en ello... pero desde luego yo no.

Por más divertido que sea ver a Haruno con una cara de ofendida bastante chistosa, hay prioridades aquí. -Quitando el hecho de que Haruno es una caricatura...- La mirada que me envías no me hará arrepentirme, Haruno. El precio que sufriré por molestarte merecerá totalmente la pena. -Dime, NTR-chan, ¿qué es para ti lo que más se acerca a lo genuino entonces? Porque no me voy a tragar que digas 'no tengo una respuesta', bastardo de mierda.- Si te cagarás en mis creencias, al menos di tus propios ideales para que yo me ría de ellos.

-Hum. Mis propias creencias sobre lo genuino, ¿eh?... Qué nostalgia...- Por unos momentos, NTR-chan sonrió de una forma más... real, por así decirlo. Seguía siendo una mierda, como todo en él, pero al menos reconozco que ahora se veía un poco menos mierda. No es algo exagerado, pero se nota el cambio. -¿Genuino? Tal palabra sin sentido para unos problemas sin sentido solo puede significar la verdad absoluta para todo.- Pronto volvió a su otro yo mientras Haruno se veía extrañada y yo lo veía como un idiota.

-¿La verdad absoluta? ¿Pero eso que se diferencia de mi visión de lo genuino? Ambos son caminos a la verdad, después de todo.- NTR-chan negó con la cabeza con un estilo que le hacíá quedar como un payaso. Haruno veía nuestro intercambio en silencio, pareciendo demasiado interesada en esto como para interrumpirlo con palabras sin sentido.

-En primera, se diferencia bastante más de lo que puedes ver. Y a diferencia de tu creencia, la mía es muy probable que sea cierta.- Tú, bastardo arrogante... Ve y explota de una vez para cumplir mi sueño, ¿quieres? -¿Sabes? Yo pienso que toda pregunta en el mundo que se ha hecho o se hará tiene una respuesta verdadera usando la lógica absoluta. Una respuesta que, como ya puedes intuir, es una verdad absoluta. Pienso que todo en el mundo tiene una respuesta correcta. Una que tiene todas las bases, todo el sentido y que se cierra todos los cabos.

-...- Con menudo cuento me has salido...

-Suena a fantasía, ¿cierto?- Eh, que por lo menos lo admites. Algo es algo. Ya es un progreso. -No importa cuándo sea, siempre que alguien clame tener la verdad correcta e inequivocable sobre algo, el mundo mismo se encargará de pisotearlo hasta que no quede nada.-

-...- Duro pero justo: Seguramente así lo ve el mecanismo sin piedad o que no sabe distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo que es la sociedad.

-'Es el precio de su arrogancia', dirán algunos en sus mentes, solo importándoles que esa persona no invalidó sus propias creencias.- ¿A dónde quieres ir con eso? Como si leyera mis pensamientos, NTR sonrió con algo más de fuerza. -¿Y sabes por qué al final esos tipos simples tuvieron la razón?- Creí que era retórica la pregunta, pero con el pasar de los segundos me di cuenta de que quería una respuesta mía.

-... No lo sé. ¿Por qué la tuvieron? ¿Qué hace a la chusma tener razón en algo, aún cuando son unos estúpidos sin remedio?- NTR pareció, extrañamente, muy complacido con mi respuesta. Asumo que en serio quería explicar esto por si mismo... Maldita sea su teatralidad.

-Porque la verdad absoluta es algo que nunca podremos alcanzar.

-¿Eh?... ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA DIJISTE?!

-¿En serio estás sorprendido?- El bastardo se río con ganas, algo que parece una costumbre en él y que estoy odiando con pasión. -¿O acaso pensaste que yo de verdad era tan idiota como para seguir tus pasos? Sino, no me parecerías tan interesante, Hikigaya Hachiman. Realmente eres-

-¡Corta la mierda y explícate!- De repente exploté al fin. -Cuando rechazaste mis creencias y empezaste a contar las tuyas, creí que sería algo igual o más reprochable que lo mío, ¡pero resulta que desde el comienzo ni siquiera tú crees en tu propio ideal!-

Asco se formó en mi cara. Un asco que iba más allá del simple disgusto. A mí, Hikigaya Hachiman, me asqueaba todo sobre Murasakibara Junichirou.

-...- ¡Y lo peor es que este hijo de puta no parece darle importancia!

-¿Que sigues una creencia que al final no es crees que sea real? ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Eso no es vivir! ¡Un ideal debe representarte a ti, tus inseguridades y sueños! ¡Si no tienes siquiera eso, ¿CÓMO TE PUEDES LLAMAR HUMANO?! ¡ERES SOLO UN TÍTERE ROTO QUE SE MUEVE POR INERCIA!

-... Y ahora podemos agregar otra cosa a lo que te hace interesa-

 **-¡CONTESTA, MURASAKIBARA JUNICHIROU!**

-Ahh~... Y por eso la juventud está perdida. Ya no hay respeto a los mayores.- Que este maldito retrasado esté actuando como si fuera el mejor momento de su vida me está enojando. Si no lo he golpeado, es tan solo porque no sé si lleva un arma entre ese traje de asalariado que lleva seguramente a desgana. -Dime, Hachiman, ¿exactamente **qué** es un ideal para ti?- Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa ligeramente, pero aún así no dudé en contestar.

-... Un ideal es el motor de la vida. Es lo que te da la capacidad de avanzar en este mundo sin sentido. Un ideal, por más cojo, extraño e irreal que sea, nos ayuda a avanzar en este mundo sin significado dándole nosotros un significado.- Si, el ideal es sagrado. Es lo más importante para nosotros, los humanos. Tener verdaderas creencias que sean el motor de nuestros pensamientos puede parecer malo, ya que terminas encerrándote en tu propia realidad sesgada por tus opiniones.

... ¿Pero eso importa? Sin importar cuánto lo intentes, nunca conseguirás que dos personas se comprendan realmente. Es un sueño idílico que se inventan las masas para hacer su convivencia muchas veces forzosa más tolerable.

-...- NTR solamente me miró fijamente, dando un poco de miedo. Ignoré eso y continúe.

-Necesitamos validarnos en este mundo mediante ideas o concepciones para ser completos. DEBEMOS hacerlo porque sino corremos el riesgo de seguir en este mundo por el mero miedo a morir. Eso no es mejor que estar muerto.- Escupí lo último con un claro desagrado. -Si es así, es mejor matarte. No hay ninguna diferencia en el resultado. En los dos hay un vida sin valor, solo que al final con la segunda al menos tienes la decencia de admitirlo.

-...

-Si tú de verdad creyeras en un ideal, entonces abandonarlo o creer en que es una falsedad está fuera de cuestión. No importa que el mundo, las personas o las mismas evidencias demuestren que está mal o es imposible. Si tú de verdad crees en un camino, seguirlo es la única opción. Aunque el final no sea lo que esperabas, recorrer el camino es lo verdaderamente importante.

-...

-No importa qué, el ideal nunca te traicionará. Son tus propios sueños los que dan esa ilusión. Si hay algo en lo que puedes apoyarte para seguir adelante con seguridad, ese es el ideal. Tu propia visión de lo 'genuino'.- Aunque todo termine mal para mí, estoy seguro de que habrá valido cada maldito segundo ese viaje de sufrimiento que aún estoy empezando.

Los demás humanos solamente buscan sus propios intereses y estarán contigo siempre que no entre en conflicto con lo que quieren. En cambio, el ideal es algo que vivirá y morirá por ti siempre que tú quieras. Todo recae en ti.

La solución más sencilla es apoyarte en el ideal y no en las relaciones sociales. Solo sufrirás por culpa del ideal si tú quieres sufrir. Todo depende de ti con el ideal. El ideal te traerá sufrimiento solo si quieres sufrimiento.

Pero si quieres felicidad, es lo que más te dará el ideal.

-...- NTR no dio ninguna respuesta. Su cara no traicionaba ninguna emoción.

-Tienes razón. Mi idea de rechazar al mundo está equivocada. Es imposible por donde quiera que lo vea. Al final lo único que conseguiré de esto es sufrir sin descanso y luego darme una palmadita en la espalda por 'haber hecho mi mejor esfuerzo'.- Me da risa solo pensar lo patético que seré en unos cuantos años. -Pero eres un idiota por no recordar mi verdadero propósito. Un propósito que va más allá del mero berrinche de ser malo con quienes me lastimaron y lastimarán. Mucho, mucho más allá...

-... Lo genuino...

-Si, todo es por lo genuino.- Es cierto... -Ese es mi objetivo.- Todo lo que hago es con ese fin. El sufrimiento y dolor son solamente para alcanzar la posición que siempre estaba destinado a desear. -'Rechazar al mundo' es meramente la acción que tomo para conseguirlo. La respuesta más satisfactoria a la que llegué. Puede que sea ilógico y al final me encuentre con nada bueno a lo que aferrarme en este mundo, pero lo importante es el camino. Lo que te lleva hasta ahí es lo importante.

-...

-Ya lo dije... **Al final tus ideales nunca te traicionarán mientras no quieras. Lo único que te traicionará son tus sueños y expectativas.** \- Palabras que defenderé hasta el último de mis días con espada y escudo en mano. No importa lo que me de digan, sé que todo esto es cierto. Que yo tengo razón.

-... Jodidamente interesante, sin duda. Si fuera un psicólogo, serías sin duda el mayor proyecto de mi vida.- NTR-chan, de nuevo me estás mirando como un depredador sexual. Para, que es asqueroso. Eres asqueroso, NTR-chan. Por favor ve y explota. Lo digo en serio. Muchos estaríamos alegres si nos hicieras ese pequeño favor. Sé que Haruno lo haría por esa mirada que está mandando.

Y Haruno, ¿cómo le haces para ser tan ignorable por nosotros tan de repente? ¿Acaso es una habilidad tuya que me ocultaste todo este tiempo? Porque si es así, explica el incidente del pastel de frutas.

-Gracias por el halago, supongo. Me alegra ser considerado el conejillo de indias definitivo para alguien. Me infla un poco el orgullo.- A pesar de que era mentira, de algún modo encontraba su fijación en mí ahora un poco divertida. Claro, el que me esté contradiciendo en absolutamente todo no es muy bonito que digamos, pero al menos le sé encontrar la gracia a esto. Que alguien sea tan interesado por mi ideología no es malo en sí. Lo que es malo es su razón del interés y nada más.

Tolero a Hayama por mucho más que eso, así que me considero tolerante.

-Hikigaya Hachiman, aunque no comparto tus ideales, puedo entender la lógica detrás de estos. Y como puedo entenderlas, sé que nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión.- ¿Qué tal eso? Parece que finalmente hay progreso. -Pero te equivocas en dos cosas.- Y volvemos al comienzo... Hurra por mí... -Aunque puedas creer eso dado cómo percibes el mundo, lo cierto es que mi ideal de la verdad absoluta no es comparable al genuino que anhelas. Juegan en ligas diferentes.

-¿De nuevo con es-

-Déjame hablar, ¿sí? Al menos escucha mi explicación antes de opinar.- NTR me cortó de forma tajante, impidiéndome lanzarle el insulto que tenía planeado desde hace diez segundos. -Después de todo, yo te dejé decir tus cosas sin interrupciones, ¿no?- Quería comentar en modo de burla, pero honestamente creo que podía verle el sentido. No tiene caso discutir si una de las dos partes no quiere escuchar los argumentos del otro. Sería una discusión y no un debate. Y aunque no amo especialmente debatir, odio con pasión las discusiones.

-... Continúa.- NTR asintió y comenzó a volver en sus gestos de manos bastante shakespirianas. Tanto que estaba entre la fascinación por una buena actuación y la risa por ver esta actuación para empezar.

-La verdad absoluta es una corriente de pensamiento.- Nada nuevo hasta ahora. -Eso es verdad, pero mientras que tu ideal de lo genuino es una respuesta al mundo, como casi cualquier corriente filosófica, el mío es un planteamiento a esas mismas respuestas sobre el mundo.-

-¿?- Le miré sin comprender, no entendiendo lo que quería decir.

-Básicamente, mi 'ideal', si es que siquiera se le puede llamar así, es un filtro por el que pasan todas las respuestas del mundo, incluyendo la tuya. -NTR se dio cuenta y lo explico de una forma más entendible.

Seguramente para la mayoría sería casi igual, pero si de algo puedo estar mínimamente orgulloso, es que salvo en ciencias y matemáticas, soy alguien superior a la media en todo lo intelectual. -... ¿Y...?

-Con eso tu ideal y el de todo el mundo pierde importancia. Tan sencillo como eso.- NTR dijo algo tan horrendo y estúpido como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. -Pierden el sentido. O bueno, pierden el sentido que les dan sus creyentes.- No sé qué quería decir, pero me hacía sentir mal, como si estuviera siendo advertido de que esto era algo que no me iba a gustar. -Ahora, te estarás preguntando cómo es eso posible, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puede este simple pensamiento quitar validez a toda ideología existente?

-...

-Dime, Hikigaya Hachiman, ¿crees que se puede alcanzar la verdad absoluta en todo? ¿Que todo lo imaginable tiene una respuesta eficaz al completo?- No tengo ni que responder a esa pregunta. Es demasiado estúpidamente enferma para que yo lo haga.

-...

-Por tu cara, parece que llegaste a la misma conclusión que yo. 'Es imposible que uno pueda saber la verdad de todo porque para eso debe tener el conocimiento de todo', ¿cierto?

-...- Esto da tanto asco...

-Y además ese conocimiento implica meterte de lleno en todas las ramificaciones posibles hasta un límite que nunca podremos alcanzar. No podemos sacar una verdadera respuesta de nada.- Maldita sea, que quiero vomitar.

-Es cierto. ¿Entonces cuál es el punto?- NTR-chan sonrió... Y siguió sonriendo después de unos segundos. Sonrió cuando yo le empecé a mirar molesto. Sonrió cuando amenacé con golpearle y... sonrió cuando... cuando me quedé en silencio... pensando... pensando... pensando en algo que no debería pensar. En algo que no es correcto.

Llegó un punto en que le empecé a mirar fijamente, no logrando aún saber cómo sentirme ante esto.

-¿Has llegado a la respuesta...?

-T... Tú... ¿Q-Q-Qué es-

-¿'eso'? Eso, pobre niño ingenuo, se le llama 'iluminación'. Has visto algo que muchos han pasado por alto. Algo que incluso a grandes pensadores del mundo se les habrá pasado por alto.

NTR... No, este maldito hijo de puta sonrió como la mierda que es, divirtiéndose de mi sorpresa que me impedía formular una respuesta congruente.

-...

-Si, definitivamente no podemos alcanzar una verdadera respuesta a nada... A NADA. Para siquiera tener una respuesta absoluta a algo tan estúpido como lo que sientes cuando hablas con un amigo se debería ser prácticamente un dios con un infinito tiempo. Lo mismo para absolutamente todo lo que tenga que ver con sentimientos, sentimientos que crean pensamientos y que terminan formando ideologías.

-...

-El cínico contemporáneo tiene una visión de la vida pesimista y que constantemente vive para ver pasar el peor resultado posible. Esa visión del mundo se formó en base a experiencias que formaron malos sentimientos, que trajeron malos pensamientos y terminaron en su ideología actual. Sin duda tiene razones para creer lo que cree, ¿pero acaso no hay gente que no vivió todo lo contrario? Gente que disfrutaba de relacionarse con los demás, dándoles una felicidad que el cínico tenía estando solo. Gente que no quería estar sola porque se sentían mejor en compañía. Gente que ve el amor de una manera más como buscar la felicidad en alguien más en lugar de una constante batalla en la que solo hay perdidas.

-... Kuuh...

-¿Cuál postura es la mejor? ¿Cuál es el verdadero camino? Porque si, puede que el cínico tenga algunos puntos validos, pero también es cierto que muchas veces suelen creer que todo es negativo, aún cuando los que sufren así terminan siendo una minoría a nivel global.- Ahora él solo se estaba vanagloriando, actuando y hablando como si fuera el estelar en una gran obra de teatro. Y aunque tenía talento, todo se perdía en su expresión asquerosa. -Dime, Hikigaya, ¿cuál de los dos tiene razón? Dímelo de la forma más objetiva y fuera de tu visión sesgada por tus experiencias.

-...

-¿Y bien?

-...

-Estoy esperando...

-...

-...

-... **Das asco. Tú y tu burdo pensamiento dan asco.** \- El hijo de puta sonrió alegremente, como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de su patética vida. - **¿Me estás diciendo que, al final, el ser humano nunca podrá dar una respuesta correcta sin probar todas las opciones posibles antes? ¿Que como estaremos sesgados por experiencias y filtros personales, entonces, suponiendo que podamos de algún vivir todas las diferentes respuesta, cosa que es imposible, nunca será posible dar una verdad absoluta?**

-...

 **-Todos los caminos... Todas las respuestas... Todos los ideales... ¿Me estás diciendo que todo eso es un esfuerzo sin ningún sentido?**

-... Si...

 **-... Vete a la mierda... ¡VETE A LA MIERDA, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUÉ TE LLEVÓ A CREER ESA BASURA, PERO NO LO ACEPTARÉ! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE INSULTES LO QUE NOS HACE HUMANOS!**

-No es por romperte la burbuja, pero muchos pueden vivir en una especie de satisfacción sin ideales de por medio.

 **-¡Y POR ESO NO SON HUMANOS! ¡SON BESTIAS SIN PROPÓSITO!**

-... ¿Tan importante son los ideales para ti? ¿Qué te ha traído perseguir lo genuino salvo errores y dolor constante? ¿Por qué aferrarse tanto a algo que solo te hace daño? ¿Qué valor hay en algo que no podemos comprender y que seguramente nunca lo haremos? Solo es un esfuerzo sin sentido

-...

-Lo genuino es un esfuerzo sin sentido. Es algo que nunca se podrá alcanzar en nada importante.

-...

-El ser humano es lo más alejado a lo genuino que jamás haya existido.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Yo... Odio a las personas. Las odio profundamente. Tanto que solo pensar en relacionarme con ellas me produce odio y miedo a partes iguales...- No sé por qué digo esto, la verdad. No tiene sentido. -Siempre me han hecho sufrir por cosas que estaban fuera de mi control.

-...

-Siempre, siempre, siempre... No importa cuánto lo deseara, nunca pude cambiar la opinión de alguien sobre mí hasta... el Club de Servicio, creo...- Sin importar cuánto lo desee... -Pero al final también sucedió lo mismo. Y fue peor, porque me dieron la falsa esperanza de que sería diferente, pero al final fue lo mismo.

-...

-... Siempre es lo mismo con todos...- No cambiaré nada.

-Las personas son horribles. Seres espantosos. Ya sea que lo oculten o no, siempre buscarán la forma de pisotearme, de verme caer a lo más hondo. Siempre fue así.- Es cierto. Es algo que me esforcé tanto por negar toda mi vida, ¿y con qué propósito? Nada mejoró. Nada cambió. La misma mierda sucediendo una y otra vez fue mi castigo por tener esperanzas.

-...

-Nada cambió desde entonces.- Es un esfuerzo sin sentido que solo conseguirá risas. -Je... Nadie quiere al débil y yo soy el sinónimo de debilidad...- Aunque quiera negarlo o aparentar otra cosa, sé que es cierto. Sé que soy basura. -Si sigo queriendo confiar en los demás, al final acabaré siendo lastimado una y otra vez... Y pueden llamarme cobarde, pero son hipócritas todos. Nadie quiere sufrir, pero acusan con el dedo al primero que se atreve a hacer algo al respecto.

-...

-Es injusto eso... ¡¿Así que qué mierda tiene de malo querer luchar contra eso?! ¡¿Siquiera me pueden culpar por ello?!- En algún punto parece que perdí la compostura, pero enseguida logré calmarme. -No... Nadie puede juzgarme. Me han lastimado una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez.

-...

-Siempre igual. Nunca cambiando el resultado. Solo variando el dolor. Así es como me he relacionado con las personas.

-...

-Así es como... me relacionaré hasta el final de mis días...

-...

-Intentar ser genuino a través de los vínculos con los demás es asqueroso. Es despreciable querer algo así y no sé cómo no pude avergonzarme por anhelarlo. Fui una basura, una mierda, un idiota, un confiado, un metiche, uno que merece nada más que odio... Así es lo genuino a base de las relaciones con los demás...

-...

-Por eso... Por eso... seguro que rechazar al mundo deber ser **hermoso**.

-¡!- Finalmente el tipo pareció estar sorprendido por mis palabras. Ya era hora.

-Si, he sufrido bastante rechazando al mundo, pero es un dolor que yo me he inflingido. YO, Hikigaya Hachiman, FINALMENTE pude elegir cómo iban a ser las relaciones con los demás. Al fin era capaz de dejarme escuchar y avanzar sabiendo que yo mismo me estoy enterrando en la tumba... Y eso, aunque no lo creas, me hace feliz...

-...

-Las personas son malvadas, traicioneras, hipócritas y siempre te lastimarán aún si no es su intención.- Una felicidad y cariño inundó mi ser. Haruno y este sujeto ya no eran relevantes para mí... No cuando estoy hundiéndome en mi ideal soñado, ese que seguramente debe ser hermoso.

-...

-Si eso es así cuando abrazas al mundo, entonces su opuesto debe ser hermoso. Debe ser lo más hermoso que jamás podrá existir. Debe dar una felicidad desconocida que derrotará a todo lo que pueda brindar la conexión con los demás.

-...

- **Al rechazar al mundo, sé que seré verdaderamente feliz. Sé que alcanzar ese lugar ideal es el camino correcto. E incluso si fallo, al final sé que habré intentando todo lo que pude para llegar ahí. Para ser feliz.**

-...

 **-Seguramente valdrá la pena al final. Tiene qué.**

-...

-... Esa es mi respuesta...- La que para las personas están mal, pero que para Hikigaya Hachiman está bien. Somos bandos opuestos que estarán enfrentados para siempre. Eso me ha enseñado el mundo. Lo único bueno que saqué de él -¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?

-... Que estás tan mal de la cabeza hasta un punto absurdo que quiero reírme como un idiota.

-Lo esperaba...

-Pero no lo haré.- ¿Eh? -Porque eres aún más interesante que antes. Como esperaba de un Hikigaya. Nunca dejan de sorprenderme. -Y así, NTR se dio la vuelta para comenzar a irse a paso normal. -Ver hasta dónde podrás llegar siguiendo ese camino será muy interesante. No me decepciones. Pero, Hikigaya... **¿Qué harás una vez tengas lo que quieres?**

¿Eh?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¿Quién sabe? Solo recuerda que cómo les va a aquellos que dedican su vida a una sola meta. A un solo objetivo. Si de verdad quieres seguir ese camino, ya sea teniendo éxito o no... **terminarás en tragedia...**

¡!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Grité, pero NTR-chan no me respondió y solo siguió su camino, ignorándome como si se creyera mejor que yo.

- **¡CONTÉSTAME, BASTARDO!**

-Definitivamente terminarás igual que tu abuelo...

-¿E-Eh?- Me quedé en blanco, sin saber cómo contestar. NTR nunca abandonó su andar, perdiéndose en la lejanía con el tiempo.

Y con eso, me quedé solo.

... Bueno, al menos eso pensé hasta que recordé a Haruno.

... Ella no se ve feliz.

... ¿Por qué pareces tan descolocada? Da miedo verte así.

* * *

 _ **Cuando terminé este capítulo el viernes, estaba bastante confiado con el resultado. Sentí que hice mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora... Luego, estoy escribiendo esto y estoy asustado de la reacción que pueda tener. No tanto que sea malo en sí, sino que no se haya convertido en la mejor escena hasta ahora en el fic que había pensado.**_

 _ **Siento que pude haberlo hecho mejor. Tal vez hacer un capítulo más largo o meter un flashback. Pero al final le dejé así, tal cual salió pero con algunos retoques. Quería que este capítulo se centrara mucho más en el dialogo. Hasta ahora siempre nos hemos quedado con los pensamientos de Hachiman y asumimos que es lo correcto o lo que está.**_

 _ **Aún cuando tal vez este capítulo sea promedio o incluso malo para ustedes, al menos esta fue la primera discusión con Hachiman que de verdad tuvo peso. Todo este capítulo trata de una conversación que plantea muchas cosas interesantes y que deja el telón abierto para lo que sigue.**_

 _ **Como temo que todos piensen que este capítulo estuvo sin contenido, diré todo lo que creo importante de mención que ocurrió aquí.**_

 _ **1: 'Rechazar al mundo' no es una respuesta al mundo, sino un método de acción para alcanzar lo genuino. Parece tonto, pero he notado como muchos parecen asumir que rechazar a todos es la respuesta, cuando es más bien la acción que toma al respecto.**_

 _ **2: Siguiendo el punto anterior, Hachiman, de hecho, aún no ha encontrado una respuesta a lo que es 'genuino'. Tan solo sigue lo que cree es correcto y lo hace porque, como bien dijo NTR-kun, es el opuesto de lo que dijo Hiratsuka Shizuka. Si un extremo está mal, Hachiman asume que entonces el otro es el correcto.**_

 _ **3: Conocemos los ideales de ambos, tanto de Hachiman como de NTR-kun. O bueno, más bien vemos como para Hachiman seguir una creencia es el requisito mínimo para ser humano, mientras que NTR es una especie de nihilista, teniendo el pensamiento de que todo pensamiento es errado y por tanto no apegándose a nada.**_

 _ **Como Hachiman cree que el ideal es lo que hace a uno tener validez en el mundo, le da ASCO NTR, porque a los de su tipo los considera seres inferiores a los humanos. Que son inferiores a él.**_

 _ **4: Hachiman finalmente admite que tiene miedo y odio hacia las personas. Podríamos llamarlo un resentido social, pero aunque comparte varios puntos en común, carece de esa necesidad de culpar a los demás. En mi opinión subjetiva, él se acerca más a un derrotista extremo que ya no se molesta en esforzarse porque cree que todo es un sin sentido.**_

 _ **La diferencia con el estereotipo es que él tiene motivos para pensar así.**_

 _ **5: NTR menciona al abuelo de Hachiman, dando a entender que por lo menos lo investigó a él también... Cosa que no tiene sentido, ya que nadie salvo el Club de Servicio sabe que fue su abuelo el que le metió el ideal...**_

 _ **6: '¿Qué harás una vez tengas lo que quieres?' Es tal vez la frase más importante de todo el fic hasta ahora.**_

 _ **... Perdón si para muchos es innecesario, pero de verdad que me esforcé con este capítulo y quiero que se sepa porqué.**_

 _ **Ahora, a los comentarios.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **nightcore 000:**_

 _ **Gracias a ti por leerlo... dos veces XD.**_

 _ **No sé si fue un error, pero si eso fue para que hubiera más comentarios, al menos debiste escribir algo diferente. ¡Así no funciona!**_

 _ **Pero aún así, que te tomes esas molestias me halaga bastante. ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **giorno:**_

 _ **Si, sé lo que se siente querer más de un fic y que esté se tarde bastante en sacar nuevos capítulos. Como un tipo que estuvo en ese lado por mucho tiempo, lo entiendo perfectamente.**_

 _ **¡Pero oye! ¡Al menos esperan menos que yo! ¡Aún no pasó un año y ya llevamos 13 publicaciones y casi 100.000 palabras! ¡Soy con diferencia la historia más larga del fandom en español!**_

 _ **... Y aún así no llegué ni a los 100 comentarios... Hurra por mí...**_

 _ **¡Fuera broma! Sobre tu teoría sobre el final, pues mal encaminado no vas. De hecho, todavía estoy dudando sobre qué final darle. No sé si haré uno más positivo y esperanzador o uno que te haga desear que todos mueran para que no sufran tanto. Depende primero de cómo avance. Aún queda tiempo.**_

 _ **En fin, ¡gracias por comentar! Se agradece bastante.**_

 _ **Guest Jorge:**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo siga manteniendo la sorpresa.**_

 _ **Si, en un comienzo de hecho esto se pensó como una comedia absurda durante casi la mitad del fic. Era bastante aleatorio pero creo que eso fue porque no sabía qué rumbo tomar con esto. Hasta el capítulo 4, podría decirse que iba por inercia. No fue hasta que me mentalicé el ir hacia algún lado que traje a la mesa lo que más me interesa de Oregairu.**_

 _ **Honestamente, lo genuino sigue pareciéndome una maravilla en cuanto a narrativa y es lo que definitivamente me hizo enamorar de la serie. Creí sinceramente que a partir de la confesión el resto de la serie iría sobre al menos comprender qué es lo genuino. Me hubiera parecido algo jodidamente increíble sin importar cómo lo manejara y habría elevado la serie hasta lo más alto...**_

 _ **... Tristemente, no pasó XD. Pero entiendo porqué. Lo más seguro es que si Hachiman se concentrara exclusivamente en lo desea, se habría tenido que ignorar o aplazar el drama de Yukino. Y no sé tú, pero a mí me da la impresión de que Watari está cansado de su obra y quiere empezar un nuevo proyecto.**_

 _ **Seguramente es porque ya tiene 30 años y mucho de lo que creía cuando empezó la serie seguramente no le es afín hoy en día.**_

 _ **Si quería meter el drama de lo genuino, mínimo la serie hubiera llegado a los 18 volumenes y si tenemos en cuenta que él ya no siente pasión por su obra, pues evidentemente sacrificios debían hacerse**_

 _ **Estoy muy decepcionado, pero al menos él no ha perdido su habilidad como escritor. El volumen 12 es muy malo para mí, pero se redimió con el 13. Siento que le entró pasión de nuevo porque su obra está por terminar y quiere irse bien.**_

 _ **Lo digo como alguien que escribe y que se esfuerza en hacer un buen trabajo incluso cuando no tiene ganas de esforzarse en ese proyecto.**_

 _ **Al comienzo esto ni siquiera me importaba. Solo lo cree para recibir comentarios...**_

 _ **... Si, lo sé. Acaba de morir un ídolo XD.**_

 _ **Sobre los psicólogos... Pues yo voy a uno... Y lo quiero mucho... Me ha ayudado a mejorarme bastante gracias a sus palabras...**_

 _ **... Mierda, la ilusión se ha roto. Y ya no puede recuperarse.**_

 _ **... Sobre tu teoría de la baja de tráfico... me ha sorprendido XD. Yo solo pensaba que como Hachiman tiene que ser el centro de atención en cada fic o sino te arriesgas a ser pasado por alto, creí que los Interludios se podían entender como 'quitarle protagonismo' a él o pensar que cosas en la historia sucederán sin él.**_

 _ **Si, con esto se nota que eres muy listo o un psicólogo encubierto XD.**_

 _ **Nunca me molesté en fijarme quién me da favorito y seguimiento. Me siento como si estuviera husmeando de más y casi parezco como alguien desconfiado. Ya sabes, cosas tontas que piensan los que nunca han estado en una red social a menos que esa famosa plataforma de vídeo cuente. Y ni así, porque nunca leo comentarios de ningún tipo.**_

 _ **Cuando leí tu comentario sobre Hachiman, me entró miedo. Me da miedo pensar que te he defraudado de alguna forma al centrarme tanto en el ideal de Hachiman y no cómo se siente. Solo te diré que eso es algo que se verá en los siguientes dos capítulos.**_

 _ **Y NTR-kun es el opuesto a Hachiman. No, él es lo que Hachiman odia. Su objetivo en este capítulo fue que se vea cómo para Hachiman el ideal es lo más importante, como desprecia las relaciones sociales, que veamos la reacción de Hachiman cuando alguien no cree que el ideal es lo más importante. Fue la manera perfecta de que Hachiman se abra de forma justificada por cómo cuento yo al personaje.**_

 _ **Espero que el capítulo no te haya parecido una mierda.**_

 _ **¿Que el perro es el culpable de todo...? No sé, ¿qué pensarán los extraterrestres?**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo no te haya hecho perder el interés. Es un miedo que cada vez se vuelve más fuerte.**_

 _ **Sobre tus impresiones, estas son mis respuestas.**_

 _ **Gracias**_  
 _ **Por alguna razón, la mayoría de escritores parecen querer escapar de él.**_  
 _ **NTR-chan es el mayor enemigo de Hachiman. Debes querer eso, o sino habré fallado.**_  
 _ **No sé que es 'Sasukiz'.**_  
 _ **Concuerdo con que se le suele agrandar mucho más en fanfiction de lo que quería Watari**_  
 _ **Espera al capítulo 14. Ahí vuelven las masacres**_  
 _ **Se sabrá. Ningún personaje es sacado sin motivo.**_  
 _ **No por nada es un ángel.**_  
 _ **... No los conozco.**_  
 _ **¿Eh?**_  
 _ **... ¿Me alegro...?**_  
 _ **... ¿Gracias por la información...?**_  
 _ **... ¿Tienes trabajo?... ¿Hurra por ti?**_  
 _ **... ¿Por qué la compraste?**_  
 _ **Se nota mucho... Gracias por el cumplido y... lo siento, supongo.**_  
 _ **¿Eh?x2**_  
 _ **... No, en serio: ¿Eh?**_

 _ **Cronos21Zeus:**_

 _ **Hombre, que mal por ti. Recuerdo la vez que pensaba ir al baño para leer un fic de Fate/RWBY que estrenaba después de meses, ¡pero a un bendito profesor se le ocurrió la brillante idea de limpiar el baño y como pensaba saltarme las clases, TUVE QUE AYUDAR!**_

 _ **... Nunca se lo perdoné... pero logré vengarme...**_

 _ **Jeje... Jejeje... JejejejejejejerjejejeJJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE9J9EHJ9EJE0J9EJ0EJE09JE0JEJEJEJEJE**_

 _ **En fin, sobre Sayu, pues la verdad es que sí se nota que el dibujante es bastante bueno cuando se trata de diferencias personajes. Sayu no se parece en nada a la chica que rechazó al prota y este mismo no es un clon masculino de ella. Porque si, podrá gustarme SAO, pero eso no quita que Asuna sea prácticamente Kirito pero con peluca y vestido. Ni hablar de Eugeo con Kirtio o Quinella con Asuna. Casi rozan el auto-plagio.**_

 _ **Sobre los dibujantes, pues me tome la molestia de buscar sus trabajos y si, son buenos... especialmente el segundo... Y si, ciertamente el de Inanaki Shiki es bastante... peculiar. Al menos en lo que vi de Oregairu, los personajes parecen un poco más pequeños y regordetes, pero nunca de forma excesiva, aunque sí notoria. Está... bien, pero no es mi preferido.**_

 _ **No suelo estar muy metido en eso de los fanart. Pero es más porque no sé dónde buscar que falta de interés. De hecho, hubo un largo tiempo en que estuve buscando un buen fanart de Hachiman para la foto de mi historia, pero no encontré nada. Lo único que pude hacer fue juntar dos imagenes en una con un programa raro y quedó lo que estás viendo.**_

 _ **¿Cómo buscas fanarts de Oregairu? Ósea, ¿hay alguno que tenga recopilados todos los que existen? Porque, por ejemplo, una de las dos imagenes de la foto nunca la he visto en ninguna página de habla inglesa. Y no sé cómo buscar en japonés.**_

 _ **¿Me podrías dar alguna ayuda?**_

 _ **... Y para acabar con lo de los fanart de Oregairu, el único artista que me gusta es uno llamado 'Lolicept'. Su estilo me encanta aunque... bueno, busca y sabrás a qué me refiero.**_

 _ **Bueno, no sé si tengo la habilidad de mantener al lector, pero admito que siempre intento que cada capítulo sea memorable o que al menos expanda alguna idea o muestra una nueva. Es en parte por eso que aunque me encante escribir sobre esto, llega un punto en que necesito tomarme un descanso porque acabo muy saturado.**_

 _ **Reconozco que no es perfecto, pero me las he ingeniado bastante hasta ahora. Lo he conseguido casi en cada capítulo últimamente, salvo en el segundo Interludio, pero es que esa no era su intención para empezar.**_

 _ **Y parece que te gusto lo de Alicia, ¿eh? A mí también. Hasta pensé en cómo meterla en inglés y se me ocurrió 'Alicia in the Wordercrack'. ¿Qué tal? Es bastante ingenioso para mí.**_

 _ **En serio me estás halagando demasiado. ¡Casi me haces sonrojar, t-tú, b-baka!**_

 _ **Pero si, dentro de todo he logrado mantener una coherencia sostenible aún cuando ni siquiera me acuerdo de los primeros capítulos. Recuerdo vagas escenas y algunas lecturas rápidas, pero nunca me puso a analizar qué hay detrás, porque seguramente no hay nada XD.**_

 _ **Lo que suelo hacer muchas veces es anotar cualquier suceso importante que ocurre en un capítulo y cuando tengo que escribir sobre un tema en la actualidad, me fijo en lo que escribí y escribo en base a eso. Al final lo termino llevando a otro camino del que pensé en su momento, pero todo a través del mismo suceso para que no se rompa la coherencia.**_

 _ **Parece que me estoy tirando flores, pero no. Este es un consejo sobre lo que NO hay que hacer cuando escribes un guión. Primero debes, obviamente, tener un guión XD. Casi soy la copia barata y literaria de Akira Toriyama. Igual que él, casi escribo todo sobre la marcha.**_

 _ **Y aunque me sale bien, es solo por ahora. Todavía esto es relativamente pequeño y sostenible. Por suerte ya sé para dónde quiero ir en parte de aquí hasta el final, por lo que hay un camino a seguir, aunque nublado.**_

 _ **Totsuka es mi manera de aprovechar mi error. Y los flashbacks serán algo más comúnes a partir de ahora. No aparecerán en cada capítulo, pero sí cada tanto.**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. De algún modo cuanto más escribo estas notas más siento que hice todo mal.**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar siempre. Me inspira a no tirar la toalla todavía.**_

 _ **Espero que las ansías hayan valido la pena.**_

 _ **... Tengo miedo...**_

 _ **Tyranyus:**_

 _ **No sé si llegaste hasta aquí y realmente estás en el capítulo 1. Si es lo primero, ¡entonces gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leerlo! ¡Siempre me alegra tener nuevos lectores que quieren comentar!**_

 _ **Y Hachiman con Kirei... Oh, ¡menudo crossover tenemos entre manos! ¡¿Y qué tal si hacemos a Hayama seguir a Kiritsugu para que se enfrenten?!**_

 _ **Suena tonto, pero amo con locura la rivalidad shonen. Y aunque no es una idea popular en el fandom, eso es lo que para mí son Hachiman y Hayama. No ayuda esa 'leve' inspiración que Watari tiene de Nabruto.**_

 _ **UserShit:**_

 _ **¡Me alegra que le dieras una oportunidad a este proyecto mío! Y espero que no te decepcione que el fic de Sagami tuviera que esperar un poco más.**_

 _ **Sobre tu teoría de Hachiman, pues tienes razón en parte. Todo lo que dices respecto a sus emociones es cierto, pero este capítulo demostró que el 'ser salvado' no es algo que aprecie mucho. Ya lo dije antes, pero este fic está vivo aún porque quiero explorar la idea de lo genuino. Obviamente eso iba a tomar un papel muy relevante en la historia.**_

 _ **Y sobre el encuentro en sí, espero no decepcionarte sobre cómo fueron las cosas, con Haruno siendo una simple espectadora. En mi visión original ella tenía su participación, pero eso habría desviado tanto el tema que tendría que haber dividido la charla en dos partes. Y la idea es que cada capítulo sea potente y un 'continuará' no ayuda mucho.**_

 _ **Este capítulo de por si es pesado con todo el tema de lo genuino como para meter el drama que hay con los Yukinoshita en esto. Un buen escritor sabría cómo hacerlo funcionar, pero eso es muy avanzado para mí aún. Tal vez en el futuro, cuando tenga más experiencia.**_

 _ **La charla con Haruno sucederá en el próximo capítulo y el VERDADERO encuentro entre los tres será más adelante. No diré cuánto, pero definitivamente ocurrirá la gran charla entre ellos cinco...**_

 _ **... Ups, spoiler...**_

 _ **Espero que al menos te haya entretenido algo.**_

 _ **Crosswolf:**_

 _ **No te preocupes, que sé que tú apareces y desapareces aleatoriamente sin aviso. Es algo que tengo asumido.**_

 _ **Justamente esa era la idea de los Interludios aparte de contar todo en una vista más general: No saturarnos de tanto Hachiman. Que si, podrá ser el mejor personaje del fic y todo, pero a la larga cansa estar siempre en el mismo lugar. Y más cuando recién ahora las cosas están cambiando. Es necesario tener un respiro de él cada tanto. Así se disfruta más su regreso XD.**_

 _ **A esto no lo llamaría exactamente evolución, sino mostrar algo que siempre estuvo ahí pero que estaba escondido de todos. Aún no ha cambiado en sí. De hecho, la segunda mitad del capítulo anterior es él rechazando finalmente hablar de sus problemas y ahora lo vemos despreciar con odio. Es igual que al comienzo, solo que en vez de gracioso, él está sencillamente enojado.**_

 _ **¡Al fin hay alguien que quiere a Haruno! Dios, que casi parece que es universalmente entendida como el peor personaje del fic o algo así.**_

 _ **Si, de momento esto sigue. Y seguirá mínimo unos capítulos más. LLegué demasiado lejos como para tirar la toalla ahora. Al menos quiero llegar al capítulo 13, que podríamos llamar el 'final de una etapa' o algo así.**_

 _ **PD: No te preocupes sobre Yui, que no hay drama. Cuando uno de tus personajes favoritos de Oregairu es Hayama Hayato, tiendes a comprender porqué puede no gustar. A la fuerza y sin piedad, pero se comprende.**_

 _ **Y oye, que he conocido a gente que le gusta Zaimokuza y a mí no es que me disguste en sí... solo que me olvido de su existencia XD.**_

 _ **Es que es tan banal que lo termino pasando por alto muchas veces. Pero que MUCHAS veces.**_

 _ **linksparda:**_

 _ **Y esa es la magia del flashback y lo que vendrá de ellos. Al comienzo les puede haber dado igual su personaje, pero ahora que se sabe cómo se siente y que quiere arreglar las cosas pero no sabe cómo... Si, como que parece injusto XD.**_

 _ **Honestamente, con la escena del celular SI me sentí mal. Hombre, puedo ser muy cruel si quiero.**_

 _ **Muchos me han dicho eso de que el fic es ameno. ¿Exactamente a qué se refieren con eso? Espero que no sea a la trama, porque sino tendré que llevar este fic por el rumbo de Evangelion si hace falta.**_

 _ **En cuanto al contenido, creo que sí y no.**_

 _ **En cuanto a palabras, el capítulo anterior fue el más largo con gran diferencia. Pero si, en cuanto al contenido que mostró dejó mucho que desear. Es algo que de hecho temí antes de publicarlo.**_

 _ **Espero que este haya compensado un poco eso. Lo considero el que más contenido tiene por todos los puntos que nombré anteriormente.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **De acuerdo, mientras escribo esto, terminé el capítulo de mi fic de RWBY y lo publicaré mañana a esta hora más o menos. Probablemente publique el mismo día el fic de Sagami. Después irá el de DDLC.**_

 _ **Ese es el plan... pero les ofrezco algo.**_

 _ **Si llegamos a 8 comentarios en cada capítulo hasta el Interludio 3, que viene después del 13, me comprometo a sacar un capítulo cada cuatro días. Pero solo hasta llegar ahí. Después volveremos al ritmo usual de un fic a la vez.**_

 _ **¿Por qué hago esto? Hay tres razones.**_

 _ **La primera es que quiero llegar a cierto punto hasta antes de fin de año, pero si mantengo las publicaciones rotatorias, no será posible. Esta es la forma de llegar ahí y cumplir lo que me propuse cuando comencé este proyecto.**_

 _ **La segunda es que sencillamente QUIERO escribir eso finalmente.**_

 _ **La tercera es algo más rastrera, pero antes de que sea fin de año, me gustaría que esto llegue a 100 comentarios. Tiene que ver mucho con mi ego, pero oye, ¿que acaso no todo el que escribe sueña con los 100 comentarios? Por supuesto hablo de fics en español, donde eso es un logro enorme en la mayoría de fandoms.**_

 _ **... Malditos gringos y sus 9.000 comentarios...**_

 _ **En fin, que esta es solo una propuesta. No tienen porque seguirla y aunque me sienta mal por no llegar a la meta, al menos podré concentrarme en otros proyectos. Es un ganar-ganar para mí.**_

 _ **Todo depende de ustedes.**_

 _ **Pero como sea, sin más que decir, nos vemos hasta otra.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


	14. Capítulo 12

**Autoconvencimiento**

 **Capítulo 12: Yukinoshita. Yukinoshita. Yukinoshita. Siempre es Yukinoshita: La secuela, ahora más horrible que nunca.**

* * *

El silencio que había entre los dos era algo extraño para mí y esperaba que incómodo para ella. Me sentiría mucho mejor si ella se llevara la peor parte en todo lo que nos concierne a los dos. Me haría un hombre un poco más pleno y derecho, capaz de poder caminar en este mundo con un poco más de ganas.

Hace frío, tanto que me hizo temblar involuntariamente. El clima ya está empezando a ser helado, como se esperaba de una noche con fuertes vientos, dando igual si estamos en jodida Primavera porque a Madre Naturaleza no le gusta el cambio climático. Así de perra es ella, que de madre tiene el título por adorno.

Vientos que durante todo el día no me molestaron de repente se vuelven casi insoportables cuando el jodido astro tuvo suficiente de nosotros y se va a tolerar al otro lado por unas cuantas horas, para después volver aquí, repitiendo el ciclo interminable hasta que le dé por llevarnos a todos nosotros en una explosión colosal.

¿Es que la madre naturaleza nunca se cansará de ser una perra con todos?

-Hikigaya-kun...- Mierda. Quiere hablar el demonio de mil caras, y cuando quiere hablar, en realidad busca verme sufrir porque aparentemente soy divertido cuando clamo piedad como la basura que soy a sus ojos.

¡Rápido, Hachiman, piensa en una respuesta que te salvará de todos los problemas pero a la de ya!

-... Lo siento, pero me llama 'Jonny.

-¿Jonny?

-... la gente está muy loca'.- Ahora, mientras Haruno se burla de mi existencia por un chiste que hasta a mí me da pena, que referencia una canción de la que no sé ni el nombre, aprovecharé para escapar como el genio malvado que soy en secreto pero nadie se da cuenta. Con impaciencia esperé a que la cara de Haruno se descolocara de la cruel y justificada burla.

Espere.

Y espere.

Seguí esperando.

... Creo que he esperado demasiado.

-Hikigaya-kun, ¿en serio crees que tengo un coeficiente intelectual tan bajo? Esa trampa se podía ver a kilómetros.- Demonios, ¿tal vez debí ir con un chiste de Pokémon? ¡Todo el mundo entiende los chistes de Pokémon! ¡O por lo menos conocen la franquicia y no quedas como un retrasado, así que basta con explicarlo!

Aunque explicar un chiste hace que pierda su gracia, ¡pero oye! ¡Si entretengo, podría alejarme lentamente hasta que sea seguro que no me alcanzará aún ni corriendo!

-Ahhh... ¿No?

-¿Fue una pregunta?

-... ¿No?

-¿En serio?

-... ¿No?

-¡Hikigaya-kun!- Bien, ya me alejé un pie y ella aún no se ha dado cuenta. Ahora debo seguir así hasta que sean dos metros y luego podré correr como el viento mientras me usan de tiro al blanco.

-...- Observé con detalle preocupante como Haruno cambiaba su expresión a una mucho más seria para mi horror existencial.

-Hikigaya-kun, deja de engañarme con esos trucos sucios.- Oh mierda, parece que ya descubrió mi plan ahora no tan secreto y aparentemente falible. Hice una mueca internamente, pero en el exterior traté de verme normal, como si no estuviera afectado porque todo estaba yendo hacia el sur.

-Deja de caer en ellos y me lo pensaré.- Oh, creo que fue una mala elección de palabras. Ahora ella está enojada. Esperaba una ráfaga de juegos mentales turbios dignos de un psicólogo no estándar, pero al final mostró un rostro serio con apenas un pequeño titubeo al comienzo.

Parece que en serio ya no funcionará, ¿eh?

-Dime qué fue lo que acabo de ver, Hikigaya-kun.- Das miedo, mujer. Tú y ese tono demandante darían pavor a cualquiera.

Das demasiado miedo para algo de tan poca cosa. ¿Es que en serio tu vida es tan poco interesante que debes vivir las emociones fuertes en base a mí o sino te morirás de aburrimiento? Eso sería triste... sino fuera yo el que sufre estas cosas. Entonces pasa a ser preocupante y hasta de miedo.

Por ahora, creo que mejor seguiré el juego. Al menos hasta que ya no me sea conveniente. -... Creo que nuestra charla lo dejó bastante claro, ¿no te parece? No creo que pueda haber confusiones o dobles significados ocultos.- Haruno frunció el ceño ante mis palabras, pero por suerte no avanzó hacia adelante ni un paso. Que bueno, porque podría haber arruinado mi progreso. Y eso sería muy triste.

El clima helado venía acompañado de viento, como ya dije, y una ráfaga especialmente fuerte nos golpeó a los, moviéndonos la ropa como si fuera alguna clase de escena épica que perdió cualquier verosimilitud de lo trillada que es. ¡Si hasta nuestro pelo se movió como si fuera una melena perfecta, maldición!

¿Es que acaso los dioses de la comedia romántica están tan aburridos que juegan con la configuración base de mi realidad? ¡Ya no estoy en su jurisdicción, hijos de puta! ¡No tienen control sobre mí! ¡Ese es el honor de MAXX-sama!

-Contesta la pregunta.- ¿Me estás demandando, Haruno? ¿Qué te da derecho para hacerlo, mujer? No tienes ningún poder sobre mí y estoy en todo mi derecho de negarme de la forma más cruel que se me pueda ocurrir... Pero como temo que te acerques y estos pobres centímetros se vayan a comer mierda, supongo que podría contestarte.

No pierdo nada salvo mi orgullo, y esa cosa ya está destrozada en pedazos desde antes incluso que el Club de Servicio.

-¿Qué debo contestar? El pervertido y yo no hemos dicho nada nuevo para ti. Mi ideal es algo que ya sabías desde hace tiempo y mi miedo a los vínculos con las personas es algo que siempre intuiste pero nunca me lo dijiste.- Sin querer lo dije en un tono exasperado. Espero que ella no se acerque hacia mí de la rabia. Arruinaría mi plan. -¿Que debo responder? Por favor dímelo, que honestamente me encuentro perdido aquí.

Haruno puso una expresión complicada, algo que parecía ir variando entre la frustración y la simple ira de un modo algo gracioso. Con el mayor tacto posible me moví un poco más hacia atrás, aprovechando que parece estar muy metida en sus pensamientos. -... Hikigaya-kun, estás mal de la cabeza. Estás muy mal.

-...- Estaría herido emocionalmente... sino me importara más el completar finalmente Fate/Extra que cualquier cosa que me lance esta mujer.

-¿En serio todo lo que dijiste es cierto? ¡¿Esa estupidez lo fue?!- ... De acuerdo, ahora me importa un poco más lo que dice.

Me amargué bastante ante su manera de expresarse de mi ideal más soñado, el que me traerá todo lo que he deseado y dará sentido a mi vida. -No es una estupidez. Es un camino perfectamente lógic-

-¡Y UNA MIERDA QUE ESO ES LÓGICO!- Retrocedí un paso notoriamente ante ese bramido de furia injustificada que no tiene lugar. Me lamenté seriamente no haber seguido a ese bastardo sin propósito antes. Así me habría salvado de esto. -... Lo siento por alterarme. Estuvo de más ahí. Perdón.

Dices eso, pero no pareces sentirlo de verdad. Es más falso que tu yo habitual y eso ya es un logro.

Aún así valoro mi seguridad por sobre todo y aún no me he alejado lo suficiente, así que es mejor seguir la corriente. -No te preocupes. No eres la primera en actuar así cuando saben de mi ideal.- Y es extraño como todas han sido mujeres. Sé que no soy parte de una comedia romántica en realidad, pero las dolorosas confusiones que no paran de lloverme me están ayudando a querer pegarme un tiro, que eso me traerá menos dolor a la larga cuando pienso que vivo la vida de un MC estándar.

-Y con mucha razón.- Haruno, usualmente cuando la gente dice un comentario entre líneas, lo dice... bueno, ENTRE LÍNEAS. Si lo dices con una voz norma-No, con una voz más alta, entonces no está cumpliendo su función. -Honestamente, estoy asqueada de ti.- Lo dijo con una normalidad pasmosa, como si estuviera hablando del clima o alguna otra cosa intrascendente.

-... Yo también te quiero, Haruno... - Me aseguré de pasarme todo lo posible con el sarcasmo para evitar confusiones que no son confusiones pero ellas las usará como si fueran confusiones porque las Yukinoshita me odian pasión o disfrutan de verme sufrir en su cruel defecto. Parece algo que llevan en la sangre o tal vez el puto hilo rojo del destino tenga algo que ver con mi mierda personal.

-Dime, Hikigaya-kun... ¿Por qué te contradices a ti mismo?- Esa frase absurda, aunque sin sentido, llamó poderosamente mi atención, haciendo que no diera el cuarto de paso hacia atrás necesario, perdiendo mi oportunidad. Haruno mostraba una expresión diferente a la usual, aunque de cierto modo era la misma Yukinoshita Haruno que conocí desde el comienzo. Había una familiaridad inexplicable en esa cara.

-¿Contradecirme? Creo que mi ideal no es contradictorio a menos que quieras meter las imposibilidades humanas en esto. Fuera de cuestiones que no están en mi control, mi ideal tiene bastante sentido.- Una parte de mí, la que aún es ingenua, esperaba que mis palabras penetraran el duro cerebro de esta mujer y finalmente pueda comprenderme para así, con mucha suerte, dejarme en paz.

Pero como el universo conspira en mi contra, eso no pasará a menos que esté en un sueño.

-No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?- Le miré sin comprender, no volviendo a retroceder lo que debería y tontamente entrando de nuevo en su burdo juego. -¿En serio te has olvidado de eso, Hikigaya-kun? ¿En serio no tienes eso en cuenta? ¿Tú, alguien que desea alcanzar lo 'genuino' en sí mismo, ignora eso que es tan importante?

Me molestó el cómo lo expresó. Mirándome de esa manera solo consigues gustarme menos, Haruno. -Deja de jugar conmigo. Yo no he dejado nada de lado. Estoy dispuesto a separarme de todos los lazos, con todo lo malo que me va a pasar.- Sin querer, lo dije en un tono más alto del que quería. -¿Crees que pasé algo por alto? No bromees conmigo. No tienes ese derecho. Ya no.

-...

-Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a irme a mi casa, comeré cualquier cosa pesada e intentaré dormirme antes de las tres de la mañana.- Aprovechando la emoción de esta 'discusión', me alejé a paso confiado de ella, sonriendo como un idiota ante mi victoria en los dos resultados pero evitando a toda costa que ella lo viera.

Si ella me dejaba en paz, pues obtenía el premio gordo. Pero incluso si no me dejaba avanzar hacia mi propio final feliz, al menos me alejaré lo suficiente como para compensar todo lo que no retrocedí.

¡Es ganar por ambos lados!

-... Olvidas a Yukino-chan...

... Oh no, volveré a tener esta conversación molesta sin ningún escape a la vista. Aunque sentí el impulso frenético de contestarle con un tono altivo, logré controlarme lo suficiente y seguí mi camino.

-...- No contestes, Hikigaya Hachiman. Sabes muy bien que nada bueno vendrá de esto. Sabes muy bien que no tiene sentido hablar de esto, cuando esa comedia romántica equivocada terminó finalmente. Ya no tienes nada que ganar y todo que perder.

-Hikigaya-kun, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?- No le contestes, Hachiman. No caigas en su juego. Es lo que ella busca. Siempre ha querido meterse contigo bajo cualquier medio y es porque tú le dejas. Porque tú la malcriaste y le hiciste creer que siempre serás su patiño personal. ¡Así que si realmente quieres perseguir tu ideal, avanza! ¡Avanza de una vez, maldito idiota!

¡No camines más lento, maldición!

-...- No contestes...

-No... ¿Acaso quieres ignorar quién eres realmente? ¿Lo que eres en realidad? ¿Tu yo genuino?- No contestes. -Tú no eres un sociopata encubierto. Tú no eres capaz de quedarte solo y ser feliz con eso. No, tú DESEAS la compañía de los demás mucho más que todos tus supuestos amigos. Eres la persona más sensible que jamás he conocido. Te muestras como un tipo duro, pero en el fondo te calientes ante la mínima aceptación.

Cállate. No es verdad. Nada de lo que dices es verdad. Todo es falso, al igual que tu persona. Eres falsa, Haruno, así que obviamente todo lo que dices también lo es.

-...

-Por eso te estás aferrando obstinadamente a ese 'ideal' tuyo. No estás haciendo otra cosa más que escapar, Hikigaya-kun.- No es verdad. Nada de eso es verdad. Ella miente. Ella siempre te ha mentido, Hachiman, así que no creas nada de lo que dice.

-...- Avanza, así sea a paso lento. No le dejes ver que está ganando.

-Estás escapando de nuevo, al igual que siempre. No has cambiado en nada. Tu máscara es lo único que es diferente. Esa máscara que intentas desesperadamente creerte para seguir actuando como siempre. Esa máscara que no eres tú y que nunca serás tú no es más que una simple ancla emocional.

-...- Miente. Miente. Miente. MIENTE. MIENTE. MIENTE. MIENTE.

-Como el derrotista patético que eres en verdad.- NO ES VERDAD. NO ES VERDAD. NO ES VERDAD.

-...- ¿Por qué no estás avanzando, maldita sea? ¡Esto es lo que ella busca! ¡¿Vas a dejarla ganar de nuevo, incluso después de todo lo que vivimos por su culpa?!

¡Por una vez sé alguien duro y AVANZA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!

-Tú no eres capaz de seguir ese ideal, Hikigaya-kun. Puedes alejar a las personas todo lo que quieras, pero nunca serás capaz de rechazarlos. La mentalidad de desear rechazar a los demás es algo que nunca podrás lograr. Eres así de débil.

-...- No... No es verdad... Definitivamente no lo es...

-Nunca serás capaz de 'rechazar al mundo'. No eres así y eso es todo lo que hay. No hay ningún drama externo en medio... Sólo eres débil y dependiente.

-... Kuh...- No contestes...

-Dependes de tu hermana, dependes de tus padres, dependes de tus amigos y dependes de Yukino más que todo lo demás junto.- ¿Por qué no estás avanzando, cuerpo? ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de alejarnos de todo! ¡AVANZA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! -Ansías su compañía. La deseas con locura y lo odias. Lo odias porque ella te rechazó y se alejó de ti, no dándote lo que 'merecías tener por derecho'.

-... Cállate...

-No te importa si ella tiene derecho de elegir lo que quiera. Tampoco que todo esto lo hiciera 'por tu bien'. Eso te da igual, porque en el fondo eres un niño mimado que lo quiere todo porque sufrió un poco de más cuando era niño.

-... Que te calles...

-Y tú lo sabes muy bien. Dios, probablemente lo sabes mejor que nadie. Sabes que estás mal y que no deberías guardarle rencor, pero lo haces igualmente porque en el fondo eres una basura de persona.-

-Grrr...- A este punto, no solo ya dejé de avanzar, sino que estaba retrocediendo, mirando fijamente a Haruno.

-No puedes cambiar quién eres porque no sabes cómo y una pequeña parte de ti seguramente ni siquiera quiera cambiar, pero no eres lo suficiente bastardo como para no sentirte mal por ser así.

-Deja de hablar, Haruno.

-Por eso estás siguiendo tu 'ideal' de forma tan desesperada, como un demente. No es solo una manera de mantenerte cuerdo y funcional, sino que también sirve como una especie de 'penitencia' para ti.-

-No me jodas, Haruno.

-Piensas que al quedarte solo y sufrir por ello, de alguna manera podrás vivir con el hecho de ser una basura. Porque si alguien es basura pero sufre por ello, ¿por qué demonios le importaría a alguien? Pensarían que tienes tu merecido y entonces todos estarán satisfechos con el 'mejor resultado'.

-... Maldita puta.

-Te dejaremos en paz para ser más felices y tú vivirás sufriendo el peor destino para ti pero aún con una meta a alcanzar para evitar que te suicides de aquí a un par de décadas al menos.-

Cállate. Cállate. Cállate de una JODIDA vez, Yukinoshita Haruno.

-Ya es suficiente.

-Eso para ti sería el 'final feliz', ¿no? Todo el mundo está contento y tú sufres por ser escoria. Todo el mundo gana.

-Te mataré. ¡Si no te callas, te mataré a ti y todo lo que aprecias!- Incluso cuando te amenazo de verdad, ¡¿por qué mierda no me haces caso, Haruno?! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir, tú, maldita puta de mierda?!

-Pero todos los demás también sufren a su modo. Eso es algo que cualquiera puede notar, incluido tú.

-¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!

-Sufren porque les importas o te quieren lo suficiente como para tenerte lástima. Al menos así es para los que verdaderamente te importan.

-Odio a las Yukinoshitas. Las odio a todas profundamente. ¡Deberían pudrirse en el infierno por todos sus pecados!

-Y eso no te gusta. No te gusta porque como eres basura estás tentado a volver a encariñarte y que se encariñen contigo, pero como quieres con tanta locura no ser una basura, los rechazas, esperando que algún día se cansen de ti. Y rogando porque vivir como basura te haga, irónicamente, alguien que no es basura.

-Haruno... Cierra la puta boca... Ciérrala ahora mismo.- Y nuevamente me ignoras, cerda.

-Acéptalo, Hikigaya-kun. No hagas todo este acto de una buena persona cuando en el fondo eres basur-

- **¡DEJA DE DECIR MIERDAS, HARUNO! ¡NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE HABLARME ASÍ! ¡NADIE LO TIENE! ¡NO CUANDO ME HAN HECHO SUFRIR TANTO Y AÚN ASÍ HAGO ESTO POR ELLOS! ¡DEBEN AGRADECÉRMELO, MALDITA SEA!**

-... Son solamente sofismas.

 **-¡NO LO SON! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO LO SON!**

-Deja de esconderte en esa burbuja y acepta quién eres, Hikigaya-kun.

-... No entiendes. Nadie entiende.- ¿Por qué me siento decepcionado? Hace tiempo aprendí a nunca tener expectativas de nadie. -Nunca me han entendido pero actúan como si lo supieran todo de mí. Me da asco pensar en lo arrogantes que son todos conmigo, actuando como si me conocieran de pies a cabeza, cuando en realidad solo ven lo que quieren ver.

-...- ¿Y ahora es cuando finalmente eliges cerrar el pico, Haruno? ¿En serio?

-Escucha, Haruno, porque nunca volveré a repetirme, así que más vale que prestes atención a lo que digo por una jodida vez en tu vida.- Tomé aire, ya renunciando a escapar de esta trampa mortal. Al final caí en el juego de Haruno, como siempre. -Personalmente no me creo ninguna de las mierdas que me has soltado, pero eso no es lo que me importa. Cree lo que te venga en gana sobre mí si te apetece. Así han sido todos antes que tú y así lo serán cuando desaparezcas al fin de mi vida.

-...

-Puedes creer conocerme todo lo que quieras, pero hay algo que se te escapó de mí, ¿cierto? Hay algo que no entró en tus cálculos y por eso te alteraste tanto. Por eso me estás atacando sin piedad.- Una sonrisa pretenciosa escapó indirectamente de mi interior, seguramente asqueando aún más a esta mujer hermosa de mí. -Solo estoy adivinando aquí, pero seguramente fue mi creencia sobre los ideales, ¿cierto? Eso fue lo que desconocías de mí, ¿verdad?

-...- Esa cara me dice que sí, Haruno.

-Mi creencia sobre los ideales te debió haber sorprendido.- Sin querer empecé a hacer gestos con las manos, igual que NTR-chan.

-...- No ocultas tu desagrado ni un poco, Haruno...

-¿Y por qué no lo haría? Nunca se lo dije a nadie y nadie siquiera me lo pregunto para empezar.- Esa era una verdad que nadie me podía negar por más que quisiese. El hecho de que nadie supiera algo tan importante sobre mí es algo que me hace despreciar aún más cuando la gente asume cosas por adelantado y creen tener la razón.

-...

-Seguramente porque habrá sido un tema tan intrascendente que no tenía importancia cuando mi jodida comedia romántica estaba en su apogeo o tal vez porque eso no fue relevante en mi misión como el recadero de tabla de planchar que es tu hermana menor.

Los vínculos con los demás aplastaban a una simple creencia personal que no iría a más si todo hubiera salido bien. Bien para ellos, por supuesto. Este fue el error de sus cálculos que se veían supuestamente perfectos.

-...- Si, este fue tu gran error. Haruno. El gran error que ninguna Yukinoshita fue capaz de prever en toda su perfección. Todo porque nunca perdieron, y por ende, nunca aprendieron de la derrota.

-Pero no lo hizo. Nada lo hizo.- Todo salió bien para ellas excepto por un minúsculo error.

-... Kuuh.- Un error que dio como resultado a este Hikigaya Hachiman, la versión definitiva de su ser.

-Me rechazaron y no supe cómo afrontarlo, así que me aferré a un ideal estúpido para mantenerme de pie.- Esa parte no es verdad, pero todo con tal de agregarle efecto dramático a este momento. Quiero que ella recuerde de forma vivida este momento con el mayor detalle posible.

-Lo normal habría sido que me desmoronase a las pocas semanas y luego intentará por todos los medios posibles volver a acercarme a ustedes, ¿no? Eso seguramente fue lo que todos esperaban y probablemente aún esperan.- Y seguirán esperando hasta el final de los tiempos porque nadie me conoce realmente.

-Tch.- Oh, ¿acaso toqué un nervio sin proponérmelo, Haruno? Mejor así. Ahora sabes lo que sienten todos los que sufren tus ataques y que sepan que sientes placer en su sufrimiento. Es justicia poética.

-Pero ahora que sabes lo que yo pienso de los ideales, no estás tan segura.- Agrió la cara, dándome la razón nuevamente.

-Hikigaya-kun...- Oh, ¿estás dolida? ¿Acaso tanto te afecta haber perdido contra este cualquiera? Pues mejor así. Hace más sabrosa esta victoria.

-Ya no puedes prever lo que pasará y eso te molesta. Te hace arder de rabia.- Sonreí de felicidad, finalmente teniendo una abertura contra ella.

Y todo lo que necesité fue admitirme a mí mismo que mi pensamientos se formó en parte por Yukinoshita.

Y ni siquiera tenga que decirlo. Basta con que lo admita a mí y solo a mí.

-...

-Diría que esa cara que estás poniendo para mí en bandeja de oro es porque estás preocupada por mí, pero no soy tan inocente o retrasado, que es básicamente lo mismo.

-...

-Seguramente solo estás herida en tu orgullo porque yo, un cualquiera sin importancia en el reino distorsionado que es tu cabeza finalmente pudo escapar de tus esquemas.- Es cierto. No me equivoco en nada. Yo siempre tengo la razón.

-...- ¿Viste, Haruno? ¡TE HE GANADO!

-¡Y lo mejor es que ese mismo idiota que tanto desprecian los de tu clase ni siquiera lo intentó! Solamente fue una extraña casualidad y eso te frustra, ¿no es así? Estás furiosa.- El silencio fue su respuesta y eso es todo lo que necesitaba.

-...

-Has perdido, Haruno.- Oh, como lo estoy gozando.

-...- Victoria aplastante.

-No fue de la mejor forma y ciertamente no estoy particularmente orgulloso de cómo lo conseguí, pero te he ganado. He vencido este macabro juego y ahora puedo cerrar nuestra relación de forma triunfante.- Lo que digo ahora ni siquiera tiene sentido. Solamente me estoy dejando llevar por la emoción, ¿pero pueden culparme?

¡Este es el paraíso!

-He obtenido la más importante victoria incluso si no fue de la forma que yo quería. He demostrado que no es perfecta y he destruido la ilusión más preciada de esa puta.

He ganado. Finalmente he ganado. Durante casi todo un año, sufrí derrota tras derrota a manos de esta mujer, pero ahora, tras tanto tiempo, finalmente puedo cerrar este capítulo. Finalmente cerré mi historia con Yukinoshita Haruno. O al menos la historia que a mí me importa.

Todo acabó. Finalmente acabó.

-...

-Odiame o planea mi caída si quieres, pero en este día te he vencido. En este día, yo, Hikigaya Hachiman, el idiota sin causa, el que pasará el resto de sus días solo, finalmente te ha venci-

 **-Por favor deja de parlotear, Hikigaya-kun, que ya es demasiado.-** Hum. Actualmente estoy viviendo el mejor momento de mi vida, finalmente pudiendo vencer a mi 'mayor enemiga' en su propio juego de una vez por todas. Esto es algo que honestamente creí que nunca pasaría, y como lo creí, mi felicidad se aumentó por diez.

Me sentía en lo más alto del mundo, dándome la ilusión de que todo lo demás que deseaba estaba igualmente cerca de cumplirse. El tener la vaga esperanza de que Haruno desapareciera de mi vida luego de tamaño desastre para su orgullo. Por supuesto que solamente era una sensación provocada por la euforia, pero no podía evitarlo. Realmente no podía hacer nada detener este sentimiento.

E incluso si al final la seguiría viendo como siempre y ella seguiría ganando todos los futuros encuentros entre nosotros, era un destino que creí poder soportar. Que no me molestaba porque mis ideales finalmente triunfaron sobre alguien más. Tal vez no como hubiera deseado, pero eso no cambia el resultado. No cambia que yo he ganado.

No cambia que había logrado demostrar mi ideal como un camino óptimo por primera y tal vez única vez en mi vida, ni tampoco olvidando el que superé los pensamientos de alguien más. Y no alguien cualquiera, sino la mismísima Yukinoshita Haruno, la persona más perfecta que conoceré en mi vida. La que incluso a mí me ciega a veces con su perfección en prácticamente todo lo que hace.

A esa mujer le había ganado. A ese monstruo había superado.

No quería parar ni de chiste. Quería seguir festejando a lo grande mi victoria. De verás que sí, pero... pero...

 **¿pero cómo puedo hacerlo cuando pones esa cara aterradora, Haruno? Esa cara no es normal. No... No... ¡NO, SIMPLEMENTE NO!**

 **¡NO SIENTES NINGUNA EMPATIA POR MÍ, ASÍ QUE DEJA DE FINGIRLA!**

-... ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te ves así?- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No, en serio, ¿por qué?

Solo... ¿Por qué?

¿Es que acaso esto es otro de tus trucos perversos para que consigas lo que quieras de mí, que es admitir mi derrota o alguna mierda de esas que te aumentan el ego? ¿En serio te importa algo tan banal hasta el punto de atreverte a degradarte tanto? ¿Tanto deseas que el marcador se quede tan unilateral?

Te estás pasando, Haruno. Esto ya es demasiado.

-Hikigaya-kun, ¿podrías contestarme una pregunta?- Hasta su voz sonaba... peculiar. Creo que esta vez Haruno se está dejando el alma en esta actuación. Casi parece que está triste por algo que está más allá de mi comprensión y el aura de derrotismo es hasta creíble por algunos momentos.

Y por supuesto que eso no me gustaba, dejándolo ver en mi cara de asco que no me molestaré en ocultar.

-... ¿Qué es?- Llegados a este punto, ya no puedo huir ni tampoco estoy con lo ánimos para intentar una carrera para escapar absurdamente de esta situación. Ahora que me he metido tan profundamente en el lodo, ya no puedo escapar como si nada. No es solo que ella no me dejará, sino que ni siquiera me apetece.

Claro, si yo corriera, seguramente ganaría, pero el esfuerzo para eso es una molestia. No estoy para correr un jodido maratón hasta mi casa para al final volver a verla mañana si los planetas se alinean. Y hace mucho frío encima de toda la mierda que ya existe.

-¿Por qué crees que te dije todo esto?- Esa pregunta no la esperé... en el mal sentido, claro. Así es como siempre es con ella. Debo siempre esperar lo peor y ella nunca decepciona.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Como si eso importar-

-Contéstame, por favor.- Eres grosera, Haruno. Verdaderamente eres la mujer más grosera que conozco y eso que conviví casi un año con tu hermana que no paraba de abusar verbalmente de mí. ¿Has pensando en eso? ¿Que si eres más grosera que esa perra, entonces hay algo mal en ti?

Ah, y supongo que debo decir 'felicidades por ser la Yukinoshita más perra que jamás he conocido'.

Por cierto, no incluyo a tu madre porque ella definitiva es la perra alfa y compararlas es casi cómico pero definitivamente es mucho más triste.

-... ¿Porque quieres verme derrumbado en mi miseria personal y que me pegué un tiro? No se me ocurre otra razón, la verdad.- ... ¿Qué pasa con esa cara, Haruno? Te ves peor ahora y aunque queda bien es demasiado exagerado para esta situación. Eso le quita tanta credibilidad que es casi un chiste.

La expresión de Haruno se mantuvo así al comienzo.

Lentamente se transformó.

... Ojalá no hubiera visto el resultado final.

-Jajaja... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- De acuerdo, oficialmente has perdido la cabeza, Haruno. Era un resultado plausible, pero yo apostaba a tu padre. Ese tipo debe vivir estando al borde del colapso si tiene que soportarlas a las tres JUNTAS. Ese hombre no merece un simple vino, sino el bar entero.

-... ¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso debo empezar a correr por mi vida? Porque estoy listo cuando tú lo estés.- La loca siguió riéndose mientras yo estaba no tan secretamente mirando si tiene un bolsillo grande en esa chaqueta o incluso la falda algo corta que le sigue quedando increíble.

No encontré nada, pero es mejor no suponer cosas por adelantado. Eso ha sido la ruina de muchos antes y después de mí.

Busqué en los alrededores para ver si tenía un arma letal a mi alcance.

Todo lo que veo es un envase gastado de helado de vainilla que está a dos pies de mí, seguramente dejado por un extranjero o tal vez un chino grosero...

...

...

...

-Haruno, ¿de casualidad eres intolerante a la lactosa?

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Hikigaya-kun?- ¡Mierda, ¿ella ya estaba recuperada de su estado de demencia si que me diera cuenta?!

Maldición. Sólo a mí me pasan estas cosas con tanta frecuencia. Siento que algún dios bueno para nada lo hace para entretenerse porque ser alguien tremendamente poderoso ha de ser muy aburrido y a veces necesitan emociones fuertes... como la risa.

Es una creencia que me ayuda a dormir por las noches.

Porque si pienso que esto es 'normal' en mi vida... Bueno, entonces ya que estoy en el infierno, mejor invitar a unos cuantos más conmigo, así sea a la fuerza.

La fuerza soviética, por supuesto.

-... Nada importante.- Necesito saber esa información pronto. ¿Tal vez podría forzar a Hayama para que me lo diga? Sería el camino fácil, pero le debería algo...

Lo dejaré como 'puede ser... pero no'.

-De verdad no te das cuenta de nada, ¿eh? Sé que has sido así desde que te conozco, pero en serio me sorprende hasta qué punto es capaz de llegar tu densidad.- Esto de suponer cosas de mí que nunca comparten hasta que ya es demasiado tarde se está volviendo insufrible y hace que quiera cortarme las venas...

-Gracias, supongo. Un poco más y puedo mandar a todo el sistema solar a la mierda de una super-explosión.- Haruno me miró sin comprender, lo que me sorprendió. -¿Y tú eres una universitaria modelo? Si el modelo es alguien que no entiende un chiste sobre la astronomía, mejor acabemos con el mundo antes de que gente como tú lo haga.

-Hikigaya-kun...- Oh genial, ahora me estás mirando con pena. Maravilloso. Este día no puede mejorar.

-Decías algo sobre que yo era el mismo idiota de siempre...

-¿Eh?... Oh, eso.- Sé que estás fingiendo, pero que actúes como si eso no fuera algo importante me molesta. Y sé que lo sabes, porque esa sonrisa asquerosa que muestras es lo único genuino que tienes. -Hikigaya-kun, no importa a cuánta gente le preguntes, todos te dirán que tu pensamiento está mal. Y si creen que estás en lo correcto o que es 'divertido', entonces esas personas están igual o más rotas que tú.

-Nada nuevo ahí.- Haruno pasó profesionalmente de mi comentario ingenioso e hizo como que no dije nada.

-Yo tengo la creencia de que ninguna persona puede cambiar realmente. A veces puede actuar diferente o forzarse a hacerlo siempre, pero en el fondo esa gente seguirá siendo la misma. Su personalidad nunca se moverá. O al menos no al grado de cambiar quienes son.-

-No veo a donde quieres llegar con esto. De verdad que me estás perdiendo.- Creo que ni siquiera la misma Haruno sabe qué está diciendo.

-Por eso debes aceptar quién eres.

-... No veo la conexión. Lo siento, pero está más allá de mi comprensión.- Haruno suspiró y dejó ver su frustración sin tapujos, lo que me molestó algo, pero no tanto como para querer detenerla o siquiera atreverme a interrumpirla.

-Hikigaya-kun intenta desesperadamente cambiar su personalidad para ser algo que no es y nunca podrá ser. Ese es el problema.

-Por si no te habías enterado, Haruno, el mundo es una perra hipócrita de primera categoría. Toda esa mierda de 'sé tú mismo' choca duro cuando me exigen que cambie mi manera de ser para mantener en alto su propio bien egoísta. Es un esfuerzo sin sentido.- La expresión de Haruno no cambió para mejor. De hecho fue para peor. Esa sonrisa, no importa el contexto, siempre es un cambio a peor.

-¿Y por qué te importaría la opinión de los demás? Buscas separarte del mundo, ¿no? ¿Entonces cuál es tu freno?

-...

-Escucha, Hikigaya-kun. Por más que todo lo que te dije pueda interpretarse como un ataque, no es esa mi intención. Nunca fue mi intención.- En serio este no es mi día. Definitivamente no lo es. Ni un poco. -Antes de siquiera decidir si vas a seguir una ideología al pie de la letra durante toda tu vida, primero debes estar cómodo contigo mismo. Aceptarte y saber qué es lo que quieres. Qué es lo que necesita Hikigaya Hachiman...

-... Básicamente leerme y seguir un libro de auto-ayuda estándar, ¿verdad?- Sonreí con soberbia, ya entendiendo hacia dónde se dirigía esto y no interesándome en lo más mínimo. Lo siento, Haruno, pero toda la mierda que me dices no es nada nuevo.

-Piensa así si quieres, pero a menos que quieras rechazar en la cara la idea de lo 'genuino', entonces es tu única opción.- Si, ya tengo la respuesta perfecta para esto. Unas preguntas que me hice hace mucho tiempo dieron esta respuesta. Y aunque todo el drama de yo siendo una basura humana está de más, esta respuesta se puede aplicar a la perfección.

-Estoy bien con eso. Hikigaya Hachiman es una basura que fue usado y no supo manejarlo, por lo que ahora se aferra a un ideal que solo existe como concepto. Un ideal que sin importar que no siga a mi verdadero yo, es un camino por el que vale la pena luchar.

-...- Haruno no me respondió, pero no hacía falta. Tan solo le miré a los ojos para dejar las cosas claras. Para que viera que lo digo en serio.

-Pase lo que pase, rechazaré al mundo sin importar qué. No me importa si es inútil o imposible, ni mucho menos que no sea lo que en realidad deseo...- Di una sonrisa sin quererlo, seguramente viéndome asqueroso. **-Llegaré a mi respuesta correcta bajo cualquier costo, incluso si para eso debo perder quién soy yo en verdad o quitarme la vida.**

-... Tienes suerte de que te ame.

-Desde la perspectiva del Dios de la Desdicha, puede parecer.

Nos miramos mutuamente, como si estuviéramos enfrentando nuestras voluntades. Daba la ilusión de ser el comienzo de un enfrentamiento épico... pero esto es la vida real y ella comenzó a alejarse con normalidad, pasando totalmente de mí. Un resultado aburrido pero totalmente esperable. No me sorprendió ni un poco.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos más, Haruno estaba lo suficientemente lejos de mi vista como para decir sin miedo a equivocarme que estoy solo en este parque. Finalmente sentí que todo esto había llegado a su final. Que este día de mierda finalmente terminó.

Miré la luna, como si tuviera todas las respuestas. Quería su consejo sobre qué hacer con todas mis problemáticas.

...

...

...

Hace mucho frío para esta mierda. Mejor me voy a casa.

* * *

 _ **Diría que lamento mucho la larga espera que hasta a mí me impacientó, pero esto es lo que iba a pasar si no cumplíamos la meta de los 8 comentarios. Tal vez debí aclararlo antes.**_

 _ **Un capítulo nuevamente más corto que la media que suelo manejar con este fic, pero todo con tal de que quede bien y no haya relleno innecesario que haga perder fuerza a los diálogos, que es el punto importante de esta 'saga', si es que podemos llamarla así.**_

 _ **Admito que al comienzo no sabía muy bien por dónde llevar esto, pero al final estoy satisfecho con el resultado. Siento que no está al nivel de la conversación con NTR-kun, pero se le acerca bastante. Se revela un detalle importante sobre Hachiman y es algo de lo que dejé pistas desde el capítulo 4.**_

 _ **Seguramente algunos ya tendrán la idea desde hace tiempo, pero fue la primera vez que se vio de forma explicita.**_

 _ **Fuera de eso, esto sirve más para reforzar a Hachiman como personaje y que tenga una interacción de peso con Haruno, que ya le hacía falta. Ahora falta más Kawasaki para equilibrar un poco la balanza.**_

 _ **Como dato curioso e innecesario, cuando empecé a escribir esto, este fue el punto más lejano que imaginé y así se quedó hasta el Interludio II. Ahora tengo MUCHAS ideas en mente.**_

 _ **Ahora a los comentarios.**_

 _ **giorno:**_

 _ **Me alegra que te explotara la cabeza... creo. La verdad es que temí que todo fuera muy confuso o que hubiera tanto dialogo que se perdería el interés con facilidad. Me alegra que al menos a ti no XD.**_

 _ **Si, recuerdo cuando escribí ese capítulo. Me quedé despierto hasta las 4 de la mañana porque sencillamente no sabía cuando parar. Lo empecé un miércoles a la noche y lo terminé el jueves a la tarde. Ni siquiera un día tomó.**_

 _ **Estaba muy inspirado esa vez.**_

 _ **En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este no te haya decepcionado. El esfuerzo que le pongo suele ser más que al resto, pero ya dije que es porque en serio amo este proyecto. Y me encanta que haya podido llegar a esta parte cuando al comienzo se veía imposible.**_

 _ **Cronos21Zeus:**_

 _ **Todo eso de las páginas está muy bien, pero... ¿cuál es el nombre de la página? Creo que Fanfiction te lo borró porque lo consideró spam o algo así. Prueba el juntar algunas palabras con el nombre y así se puede salvar. Ya le pasó a otro usuario en otra historia mía.**_

 _ **Solo diré que como preparación me visité la página de 34 de Oregairu, y aunque hay cosas 'buenas'... también hay cosas que estoy mejor sin recordar. Amo a los perros, pero esa página no me lo puso fácil.**_

 _ **Mirando mi vieja memoria en mi anterior computadora, descubrí que tengo varias imágenes buenas de Oregairu. Algunas que creo nunca haber vuelto a ver a pesar de que lo busco con palabras similares.**_

 _ **Una pregunta... ¿cómo exactamente sigues a un dibujante de su... em, estilo? ¿Por redes sociales o algo así? Recuerda que esto te lo pregunta alguien que no sabe ni cómo crearse una cuenta en My Anime List antes de que me juzges por las razones equivocadas.**_

 _ **Ahora puedes juzgarme por las razones correctas XD.**_

 _ **Me he tomado un descanso de Fanfiction y sobre todo de este fic. Me ha hecho bien porque honestamente siento que el capítulo 10 fue el peor con diferencia. Me sentía muy cansado y me forzaba a agregarle palabras innecesariamente.**_

 _ **Me alegro que el capítulo te haya parecido bueno. ¿Crees que exageré un poco con los diálogos? Porque ahora que lo leo me siento un poco raro. Me encanta el resultado, pero se siente diferente ahora. Ahora que se fue la emoción del momento, me pregunto si hice bien en tocar estos temas tan de golpe.**_

 _ **NTR-chan es lo más cercano que tendremos a un 'enemigo' en este fic. Su primera aparición fue para presentarlo y la segunda fue para que, ya sea de buena o mala manera, tengas una postura sólida sobre él. Tengo planeado que, dentro de lo posible, cada aparición suya sea memorable a su modo. Y por memorable hablo obviamente de charlar psicolocamente con Hachiman.**_

 _ **Creo que un detalle a tener en cuenta con la decisión de Hachiman es que una cosa es lo que él cree que es su verdad y otra bien distinta es la verdad que los demás personajes ven de él. Haruno tiene una visión mucho más negativa de él, despreciándolo hasta cierto punto, mientras NTR-chan lo encuentra 'fascinante'.**_

 _ **No diré cuál es la correcta ya que perdería todo el sentido plantear este argumento, pero sí puedo decir que cada uno tiene sus razones para creer algo sobre Hachiman. Y dentro de todo planeo que tengan coherencia.**_

 _ **Se notará más con el tiempo, cuando conozcamos puntos de vista que no simpatizan con Hachiman.**_

 _ **No hablaré sobre la relación entre NTR y los Hikigaya, ya que eso es mejor guardarlo para su debido tiempo. Intento hacer una gran trama con eso y a la vez potenciar aún más la relación entre estos personajes.**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo te haya dejado satisfecho también. Todavía nos queda un capítulo más de esta 'saga' antes de pasar finalmente a una nueva etapa en el fic.**_

 _ **Espero que esto también te haga feliz.**_

 _ **Guest Jorge:**_

 _ **En un mundo hostil con los nuevos y en el que empiezas estando solo, es inevitable que acabes refugiándote en ese caparazón de oro que son los llamados ideales. Porque justamente son la mejor compañía que tendrás en la vida. Mientras creas en ellos, nunca te abandonarán. Eso te da motivos para avanzar.**_

 _ **El problema con los ideales es la gente, que intenta desesperadamente convertir sus ideales en una realidad y acaban decepcionados porque no es posible. La decepción lleva a la ira, la ira al rechazo y el rechazo al odio. Esa es una persona que fue traicionada por sus ideales.**_

 _ **Pero no es culpa del ideal, sino de la persona que depositó sus sueños en el ideal. Y mientras el ideal no te va a traicionar, tus sueños sí lo harán.**_

 _ **El ideal debe ser un motor para algo más grande. Para que pensemos y después actuemos en consecuencia. Puede que la existencia del ideal como realidad no exista, pero el poder que tienen es tan real que duele.**_

 _ **En el hipotético caso en que alguien llegue hasta el ideal, entonces es inevitablemente esclavo del mismo, siéndolo hasta el final. Su existencia entera debe girar en torno a él si no se quiere perder el motor que ejercen en nosotros. Lo que antes era una manera de liberarnos ahora es un ancla que no nos deja movernos con libertad.**_

 _ **Puedes irte en cualquier momento, pero hacerlo sería desperdiciar todo tu esfuerzo sin ningún resultado deseado, y nadie quiere eso.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **De acuerdo, basta de tanta paja mental XD.**_

 _ **Mi visión de un ideal tiene la misma mecánica que cualquier pensamiento en general. Debes, como bien dijo la serie, esforzarte mucho por intentar comprender algo pero sin éxito, sufriendo el intenso dolor que se siente en la derrota, para al final levantarte y repetir el proceso hasta muy seguramente el final de tu vida.**_

 _ **No es un buen camino. Sufrirás mucho y muchas veces injustificadamente por un premio que ni siquiera existe, repitiéndolo hasta que estés insensibilizado al dolor y puedes repetir el proceso más rápido. Tal es el camino del pensador que quiere obtener una respuesta acertada.**_

 _ **Tal es el camino de la gente que sigue sus ideales.**_

 _ **Bajo mi definición de ideal, Hachiman está viviendo el proceso de vivir una lucha por el ideal para ser merecedor de él. Es verdad que debido a querer escapar de un dolor importante en la vida se pierde de una experiencia muy valiosa que a todos nos hace falta, pero definitivamente es merecedor de perseguir ese ideal. No es peor que ningún otro por rechazar a la gente que le hizo daño.**_

 _ **Al fin y al cabo, ambos dolores no tienen porqué estar relacionados. Que uno llevara al otro no quiere decir que van de la mano.**_

 _ **El escape de Hachiman es un motor que lo orilló al ideal, básicamente.**_

 _ **Esa es mi interpretación al menos.**_

 _ **Es curioso eso de la 'respuesta correcta', ya que mi visión de mi 'verdad absoluta' es casi la misma a la de NTR-chan. Soy una persona cuyo principal pensamiento en la vida es que todo pensamiento es falso cuando usas la 'lógica'**_ _ **, pero aún así me esfuerzo por retratar la visión idealista de Hachiman lo mejor que pueda.**_

 _ **Y pensar que parece que mi pensamiento es el 'malo' sí me resulta algo... interesante de vivir cuanto más lo pienso. Siento que este Hachiman ya es su propio personaje en lugar de un reflejo de mi realidad. Mucho de lo que cree no lo comparto, pero de algún modo se siente 'correcto' escribirlo así.**_

 _ **¿Me pregunto qué querrá decir el que yo, un nihilista, tenga protagonistas idealistas en las tres obras que más le marcó escribir?**_

 _ **Es extraño para mí.**_

 _ **Creo que yo también estoy usando esta historia como terapia. He aprendido mucho más de mí de lo que esperaba solo escribiendo un capítulo y siento que intento descubrir qué es lo genuino junto a Hachiman, porque honestamente no sé qué es lo genuino.**_

 _ **Y no debería importarme saberlo considerando lo que creo, pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad.**_

 _ **El final del fic está escrito en su gran parte, pero no tengo ninguna respuesta para lo genuino, que es lo que me motivó a escribir esto desde un comienzo.**_

 _ **Aquí las respuestas a tus comentarios finales:**_

 _ **Gracias por el cumplido. Creo que yo estoy visualizando el futuro en vez del pasado.**_  
 _ **Dejando de lado todo el tema del ideal, la verdad es que hay pequeñas cosas con mi Hachiman que no me emocionan precisamente.**_  
 _ **La respuesta de los personajes es algo que muchas veces me dejó trabado por diez minutos como mínimo en lo que me quedaba pensando.**_  
 _ **Por favor sé un amor y dime a qué te refieres con eso. He leído a varios decir eso desde que empecé con esto de los fics pero nadie me dice a qué se refiere cuando dicen que se pierden o similares**_ _ **. Es frustrante.**_  
 _ **Estoy esperando tu PM**_  
 _ **Me lo imaginaba. Naruto tiene memes raros**_  
 _ **Creí que eran de su rugby americano**_  
 _ **Maldito suertudo**_  
 _ **Y espera al próximo capítulo**_  
 _ **Pero desafino mucho**_  
 _ **Pero me gusta el rojo...**_  
 _ **No te preocupes, que seguramente seré un poderoso mago a los 40 (Chiste japonés)**_  
 _ **No sé quiénes son esos dos. Deben ser de anime, pero no sé cuál.**_  
 _ **Adiós**_

 _ **Guest Tyranyus:**_

 _ **No voy a negar que siempre que haya una conversación sobre ideales, Fate UBW es mi inspiración en mayor o menor medida. En esta caso fue mayor. Mucho mayor.**_

 _ **Es curioso que digas eso, porque mi comparativa era que Hachiman era el idealista que se enfrenta al mayor nihilista que ha conocido y que desprecie todo lo que cree. Recuerda que Hachiman cree de forma ciega su ideal, a diferencia de Archer. NTR-kun cumple el rol de Archer.**_

 _ **... Si, a mí tampoco me hace gracia eso, pero es como me salió.**_

 _ **linksparda:**_

 _ **Si, hasta a mí me pareció tal vez un poco demasiado complicado de entender y más cuando casi no había nada que presagiara esto. Lo hay, pero es algo que seguramente todos pasaron por alto y eso me incluye a mí hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.**_

 _ **Es el chiste del capítulo. El cómo Hachiman, el idealistas férreo, se enfrenta con argumentos de ideales ante alguien que no solo es un nihilista de corazón, sino que desprecia lo que él más valora en el mundo. NTR insulta el ancla emocional de Hachiman y eso crea el conflicto.**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo te haya por lo menos entretenido.**_

 _ **Honestamente, no creo que llegu**_ _ **emos a los 100 comentarios antes de fin de año, pero se vale soñar.**_

 _ **Guest Lup:**_

 _ **Si, yo también a veces leo capítulos adelantados para ver cómo avanza la historia, así que no te juzgo.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bueno, nos vemos en tres semanas si no se cumple la meta.**_

 _ **Adiós**_


	15. Capítulo 13

_A veces, cuando no estoy luchando contra el mundo mismo por demostrar la superioridad de mis ideales, me surgen preguntas. Preguntas que aunque no tienen ni de chiste la misma importancia que mi meta en esta vida, sí son capaces de perturbarme hasta límites que no tienen permitido hacerlo._

 _Son preguntas que deberían serme vacías, pero de alguna manera les veo cierta profundidad que no debería verle y les presto atención que no debería prestarle, haciéndome perder en un mar de emociones o pensamientos sin sentido. Casi siempre son las dos cosa a la vez, haciendo un combo brutal._

 _..._

 _A veces me pregunto... ¿Por qué hice todo eso en ese tiempo? ¿Por qué me esforcé tanto por personas que solo me terminaron lastimando, incluso cuando ya sabía que eso siempre me había pasado? ¿Qué me impulso a dejar de lado las fieles enseñanzas que me dieron mis experiencias personales y perseguir todo lo que me hizo daño en el pasado?_

 _Tenía la experiencia como respaldo. Debería haberme quedado quieto, sin mover ni un músculo y dejar que todo desapareciera para seguir viviendo una vida tranquila sin los dolores que provocan otros seres humanos solamente por existir en mi mismo plano de realidad._

 _Entonces... ¿por qué insistí en ello? ¿Por qué no renuncié y dejé que todo se esfumara para no sufrir nuevamente ese horrible dolor al que ya no quiero estar nunca más acostumbrado?_

 _No lo sé. No sé qué me motivó a esforzarme de más por esa gente a la que en el fondo nunca le importé. O bueno, nunca les importé tanto como yo creía al menos. Algo típico de Hikigaya Hachiman el creer que siquiera puede ser importante o querido para alguien más._

 _En serio es un idiota ese tipo. Dan ganas de golpearlo._

 _Aún así..._

 _Toda esa época se siente extraña para mi yo actual. Ese maldito segundo año en la preparatoria Sobu es algo que ahora no puedo comprender porque siento que es un mundo aparte de mí. Me es tan ajeno que me asusta pensar lo diferente que habré sido en ese entonces._

 _Lo diferente que soy hasta el punto en que mi yo de hace un año se siente extraño no debe ser normal... Aunque bueno, nunca es que fuera normal para empezar. Mis ojos impidieron eso desde que nací y la buena suerte que tuvo mi padre brilla por su jodida ausencia en mí._

 _Es extraño._

 _..._

 _No... No es extraño. Es... algo que no puedo entender ni siquiera al pensarlo y darme sufrimiento para terminar repitiendo el mismo ciclo. Es algo que ni siquiera la enseñanza de Hiratsuka Shizuka puede procesar._

 _Lo genuino es lo que nos movió a ambos para actuar y hacer las cosas que creímos correctas por las razones que creímos correctas. Eso me queda bastante claro. Nuestros métodos diferían hasta un punto ridículo, pero nuestra meta a alcanzar para sentirnos completos era la misma._

 _Haríamos lo que fuera con tal de alcanzar esa ilusa meta que terminó siendo un mal chiste al final._

 _Pero aún así hay algo que se me escapa. Algo que no entiendo. Algo que no entiendo por más que piense en ello._

 _... ¿Por qué justamente los lazos fueron su respuesta?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Yo... Yo no lo entiendo. No entiendo nada sobre los vínculos y no entiendo qué me llevó a depositar mi fe en ellos. Por más que lo pienso, no tiene lógica._

 _Ah... Si... Así me había llamado ella antes, ¿no?_

 _Monstruo de la Lógica, aquel que intenta racionalizar con supuesta objetividad algo que no puede ser racionalizado..._

 _Me pregunto incluso ahora qué quería decir esa mujer demonio con eso o cuál era su intención. Qué es lo que Yukinoshita Haruno buscaba ganar con eso. Cuál es la identidad de esa cosa que mereció su precioso tiempo. Lo suficiente como para tomarse la molestia de implantarme esa duda cuando aún no le importaba._

 _Y por sobre todas las cosas..._

 _Qué es lo que significaba para mí ese título. Qué es lo que significa ahora._

 _¿Cuál es la relación entre ese título y Hikigaya Hachiman?_

 _Quiero saberlo._

 _No es porque usé supuestos métodos lógicos y a prueba de sentimientos. La emoción es lo que siempre ha conducido mi vida y eso es algo que tristemente no puedo negar. Soy un individuo severamente emocional y eso no cambió nunca._

 _Luego pensé que podrían ser por los métodos que usaba para ayudar a los demás con sus pequeños problemas, pero la propia Haruno me dijo que estaba equivocado. Y sé que ella no mentiría porque no soy idiota y si Haruno me hubiera mentido para encontrar el camino, ya lo habría hecho a estas alturas._

 _Entonces... ¿Entonces qué era ese título?_

 _¿Qué es lo que me dio ese título? ¿Qué es lo que Haruno vio en mí para dármelo?_

 _Incluso con todo este lío de pensamientos que tengo y volveré a tener en algún otro momento, no puedo entenderlo ni tan siquiera acercarme un poco más a la respuesta._

 _No puedo comprender la lógica que hay detrás de esas palabras._

 _No lo entiendo._

 _No importa cuánto pase, la respuesta se me escapa y siento que nunca estoy más cerca de encontrarla._

 _No importa cuánto busqué o cuánto grite clamando una respuesta, nada me llega y seguramente nunca me llegará a este paso._

 _..._

 _... ¿Por qué ninguna respuesta me llega? Eso me he preguntando desde hace mucho._

 _No puedo entenderlo._

 _Definitivamente no puedo._

 _Pienso, pienso y pienso, pero nunca estoy más cerca. Siempre lejos. Siempre a la misma distancia._

 _Sin importar que encontrara la iluminación que me llevará a seguir el camino correcto en este putrido mundo repleto de falsedades, aún no puedo entender nada sobre el Monstruo de la Lógica del que hablaba Haruno como si fuera algo sumamente interesante. Como si eso es lo que fuera yo._

 _Nada. No encuentro ninguna respuesta._

 _ **Por mucho que piense lógicamente, no puedo entender los sentimientos que quería darme Haruno.**_

 _ **No puedo...**_

 _ **Solo... no puedo...**_

 _ **Estoy en blanco.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Lógica y... lo genuino...**_

 _ **... ¿Tal vez estén relacionados?**_

* * *

 **Autoconvencimiento**

 **Capítulo 13: Hasta el día en que consigas esa meta, tengamos un vínculo, ¿si?**

* * *

Mientras andaba caminando por esta zona que estaría mejor en llamas estaba mirando atentamente mis pies moviéndose, como si de alguna estúpida e inexplicable manera tuviera la respuesta a esta pregunta interna que me estaba matando por dentro. Ya saben, cosas que solo le pueden pasar al Hikigaya Hachiman que anhela sin dudar o titubear algo que es tan imposible que debería dar miedo tan siquiera pensarlo.

-Lo genuino es...

En este vecindario cualquiera en una localidad que tristemente es algo cualquiera y ubicado en un país que debería ser algo cualquiera estoy yo, un tal Hikigaya Hachiman, caminando en este algo frío clima para alguien que hizo la tontería monumental de salir de su cómoda casa sin un abrigo, con una camiseta de verano como único protector contra estas temperaturas que parecen existir solo para volverlo más miserable de lo usual.

Cuando di una mirada rápida hacia mis alrededores, no había nadie más por esta zona al parecer, razón por la que mis pasos eran en único ruido que escuchaba. Era un poco aterrador visto desde la perspectiva de un tipo normal. Pero yo no soy un tipo normal y veía en esta situación curiosa algo relajante. Un descanso de tantos sonidos estúpidos hechos por gente aún más estúpida que tienen como objetivo volverme igual de estúpido que ellos.

Un sábado cualquiera para mí, básicamente.

-Lo genuino es...

Mirando nuevamente a mi alrededor cuando la vista de mis pies moviéndose dejó de ser impresionante, dejé de ver tantos establecimientos que ni siquiera conocía para en su lugar tener a mis ojos cegados por casas del típico Japón estaban por doquier y que alumbraban bastante este lugar de una manera algo bizarra. Hasta el punto que por momentos parece algo digno de una casa embrujada visto desde cierto ángulo.

Las luces de las casas estaban prendidas en distintas pero a la vez extrañamente parecidas tonalidades. La mayoría eran blancas, pero había algunas amarillas y hasta una roja a mi alrededor. Ese efecto tan discordante daba una imagen tan curiosa para mí que no pude evitar mirarlas un poco de más porque aparentemente yo soy un perro encubierto y solamente no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Luego de unos segundos de mirada pseudo-profunda, seguí mi camino.

Era un espectáculo bonito, la verdad. Me recordaba un poco a los colores de la Navidad que tuve hace unos cuatro años, cuando estábamos algo faltos de dinero y tuvimos que comprar unas luces económicas. Lo económico siempre es peor. Esa es una ley universal que nadie me puede negar.

-Lo genuino es...

No estaba temblando exactamente por el frío, pero no es que la estuviera pasando muy bien precisamente, sintiendo como mis músculos se entumecían tras tanto contacto con el asqueroso viento de mierda. Y como si el bastardo quisiera meterse aún más conmigo porque puede, una ráfaga más poderosa vino de golpe, dándome de lleno, sin que siquiera pudiera defenderme.

En serio esto es una maldita mierda. Mucho más de lo usual. Últimamente me había vuelto demasiado delicado respecto a cuando había temperaturas extremas, ya sean de calor o frío. Sin importar cuál de los dos fuera, mi reacción sería la misma: La de una niñita que no puede tolerar un poco de fuerza en su vida o sino se romperá.

Ha sido más o menos así desde la época en que dejé de alimentarme 'bien' según esos doctores que me parecen comprados por como me querían culpar a mi de todos los problemas como si fuera algo de jodida rutina. Eso me dio tanto asco que casi vomito en sus caras para que vean quien manda. Pero tristemente no me salió nada ahí... Eso pasó cuando llegamos a casa.

A la mierda con eso de 'comer bien'. A la mierda eso de 'cuidar mi cuerpo'. ¡Y sobretodo váyanse a la mierda, doctores de cuarta! Váyanse al infierno todos ustedes porque es lo que se merecen y porque yo lo digo.

Es decir, ¿qué tiene de malo que me compre ramen instantaneo para el almuerzo en la escuela y que no cené todos los días? Si el ramen es delicioso y aún sigo delgado no entiendo cuál es el problema. Además, ¿quieren que yo sufra comiendo en el mismo lugar que ellos? No gracias. Siempre que hacemos eso terminamos en peleas. Así fue la última vez. Esa en la que esa bruja llor-

...

...

...

No importa. No es nada importante.

-Lo genuino es...

Mi casa no estaba demasiado lejos de aquí. De hecho podía verla desde esta posición si forzaba un poco mis ojos. No es que fuera muy difícil verla con el mosntruo que es hoy en día debido a esa perra frígida que en serio le urge tener una familia propia en lugar de proyectarse en la mía. ¡Y encima lo hace mal!

Pero tranquilo, Hachiman. Esa es historia para otro día.

Ver a ese engendro del demonio me generó sentimiento conflictivos al respecto. Por un lado quería con todas mis fuerzas desesperadamente entrar ahí, ir a mi cuarto y acabar con este día de mierda de una jodida vez. Pero el problema es que en serio no quiero arriesgarme a ver a esos parientes molestos por accidente y tener que forzar mi actitud de payaso que en serio me cansa el cuerpo. Ni hablar de la mente.

Especialmente NO quiero ver ni saber nada de esa perra que se cree dueña de la ciudad y temo que si entro ella pueda estar ahí, esperándome para que pueda seguir con su tortura verbal que no quiero ni debo soportar porque tengo derecho a ser feliz. No la vi cuando salí a ese asqueroso e inentendible encuentro con Haruno y NTR-chan, pero eso bien podría haber sido solo mera suerte de aficionado.

Además de que ella y mis otras 'tías queridas' han tenido la reciente manía de quedarse a dormir en nuestra casa cada cierto tiempo que no es regular. Todo por motivos que ni siquiera me molestaré en nombrar porque todo el mundo y su mamá conoce el cuento de que es una vil mentira para estar con su 'adorado héroe'.

Por eso es que tenemos tres pisos.

... Si, tenemos tres pisos. Tenemos TRES JODIDOS pisos desde hace unos tres meses, un poco antes de que empezara este año escolar. Es difícil para mí aún creer que esa cosa costó millones y que tardara tan poco en hacerse realidad la mayor pesadilla de Lovecraft. Y que tuviera que quedarme durmiendo en el cuarto de la puta Kirino que encima estaba de visita desde Estados Unidos me hace aún menos gracia.

Es innecesario y queda horrible más allá de la comprensión de cualquier mortal, pero esto desafortunadamente existe. Esta puta mierda existe de verdad y no me lo estoy inventando porque quiera asustar a la gente.

Todo fue idea de la acosadora y perturbada Sumeragi Aiho, que un buen día se despertó del lado equivocado de la cama y decidió que era una estupenda idea hacer realidad una de las tantas pesadillas de Hachiman para verlo agonizar del asco.

¡Y ta-da~! ¡Aquí tenemos esta aberración contra la naturaleza.

-Lo genuino es...

Lo genuino es...

-... Es...

... ¿Exactamente qué es eso que llamo 'genuino'? Yo no lo entiendo. Incluso cuando tengo un camino que seguir para encontrarlo, no puedo ser capaz de comprender esa cosa genuina que tanto deseo. Creo que la respuesta correcta podría ser rechazar al mundo, pero incluso si no lo es al final de todo eso estaría bien.

Puede que no sepa lo que es eso que clamo tan desesperadamente como lo genuino, pero definitivamente sé lo que NO es eso que deseo como genuino. Incluso si nunca lo he visto, entiendo perfectamente qué es lo que no me llevará a obtenerlo

Y no me dará lo genuino abrirme a otras personas o siquiera interactuar con ellas. Sé muy bien que no es eso. En base a las evidencias lo sé perfectamente, mejor que nadie. Las interacciones sociales son lo más alejado que existe de eso que quiero como 'genuino' porque sencillamente así funcionan. Son lo más falso que jamás podrá existir. Nada les vence en cuanto a falsedad. Estoy seguro de eso.

Así que incluso si es un esfuerzo inútil o que no me termine llevando a ese lugar idílico que tanto anhelo, no me estaré alejando de lo genuino porque los vínculos con los demás son lo más alejado que hay a eso. Que socializar es su opuesto precisamente porque la única manera de ser genuino es mediante uno mismo. Debo concentrarme en mí y solo en mí si es que algún día quiero obtenerlo.

Lo sé.

Lo sé. Definitivamente lo sé.

-Lo genuino NO es socializar con los demás. Lo genuino nunca se podrá obtener interactuando con los demás. Eso es un hecho absoluto y que no tiene discusión. Esa es la única verdad absoluta que todos podemos alcanzar y comprender. Porque al final del día nadie te podrá entender salvo tú mismo...

Esas palabras salieron con una confianza que hasta ahora no había encontrado y eso me tranquilizó enormemente porque me probé a mí mismo que esos dos desquiciados no habían logrado infectar mi cerebro con sus palabras sin sentido.

 **-Por eso incluso si yo no tengo razón, los demás tienen aún menos.**

¿Y qué si rechazar al mundo puede fallar? Sé que los vínculos no son la respuesta a nada de lo que yo quiero o valoro. Sé que lo genuino nunca se podrá obtener a través de los demás porque sencillamente es tan ilógico que incluso los que defienden esa patética vida no pueden negar. Porque incluso los más fieles defensores de los vínculos con los humanos entienden que una total comprensión del otro es imposible.

Siempre todo pasará por uno mismo y sé que no me equivoco al respecto. Porque todos pasaremos por nuestros propios sesgos personales para procesar la información es que la verdadera comprensión a los demás es algo meramente fantasioso, por lo que no tiene sentido formas vínculos tan inútiles para mí. Para Hikigaya Hachiman lo genuino es más importante que todo lo demás.

Y tengo razones válidas para creerlo.

Lo sé todo sobre lo genuino. Estoy seguro de que ya sé cualquier pregunta 'sin respuesta' y ellos muy en fondo están de acuerdo conmigo, pero son demasiado orgullosos o ciegos como para querer darme la razón. Están temerosos de que alcance un lugar que nadie más ha alcanzando. Temen que yo supere a la humanidad.

Si... Eso es... **Temen que yo me convierta en un dios...**

Yo puedo estar equivocado, pero ellos están aún más equivocados. Estoy seguro de eso.

Estoy seguro de que no estoy equivocado en lo que creo y en lo que quiero defender, pero incluso si lo estoy, sé que ellos estarán aún más equivocados que yo. Que no tenga la respuesta a lo genuino no significa que ellos automáticamente la tienen. Eso es imposible. Ese argumento es una falacia. Una jodida y cutre sofisma que ellos portan para quitarme del verdadero camino que me llevará a la verdadera respuesta.

Lo sé.

Lo sé.

Lo sé. Solamente yo lo sé y eso es definitivo. Demostraré que eso también puede ser una verdad absoluta.

Lo sé.

Lo sé.

Lo sé.

...

...

...

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado parado aquí sin moverme y mirando al cielo, me pregunto? Porque se siente que ha pasado más tiempo del que estoy pensando. Mucho más. Ese presentimiento es algo fuerte y que no se está yendo como muchos pensamientos intrascendentes que tengo cada día.

Inesperadamente un viento más poderoso de lo usual me golpeó sin piedad en todo mi hermoso pero descuidado cuerpo y el frío de repente se hizo mucho más intolerable, haciendo que finalmente empezara a temblar, aunque fuera ligeramente. Me llevé las manos hacia mis hombros helados y las pasé con algo de velocidad, esperando que me calentaran esa zona que ya me está empezando a doler.

Mi casa estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia y podía ver que todos seguían despiertos, a juzgar por casi todas las luces prendidas. Y no sé por qué me sorprendo si ni siquiera son las nueve y media de la noche. Es demasiado temprano para que alguien se vaya a dormir. Además de que es sábado.

Solamente soy yo el que siente que ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Seguramente estaban comiendo una cena deliciosa y que me hace mucha falta. Abrigados a su gusto mientras yo me estoy congelando con pasión en este día que hasta yo sé reconocer que no es para tanto su frío.

He soportado climas peores y me he inmutado muchísimo menos, además de que definitivamente el simple frío de invierno no me daba ninguna clase de mareo, ganas de recostarme en este cada vez más cómodo suelo y una poderosa sed que sentía que no se saciaría ni con un galón.

Y claro, no es que me diera la sensación de que el piso se mueve en mi contra las otras veces en que soporté climas mucho más fríos que este. Y una vez con menos ropa incluso.

M-Mierda, ¿qué está pasando? Me duele la cabeza. Y tengo sed. Por dios, tengo mucha sed.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sin dormir bien?

¿Y hace cuánto fue que comí para empezar? ¿Siquiera tomé agua el día de hoy? ¿Lo he hecho en estos últimos tres días?

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mier-

-¿Ocurre algo, hijo de Hikigaya?- Una voz me llamó repentinamente, quitándome de mis pensamientos sin sentido que solo servían para hacerme sentir peor de lo usual. Con un poco de esfuerzo giré mi cabeza hacia un costado, encontrándome efectivamente con alguien. Alguien que me conocía si puedo agregar. Alguien con quien esperaba seriamente no encontrarme en estas condiciones.

-... Buenas noches, Shuuya-san.- Saludé con toda la normalidad que pude reunir, intentando que no se notara mis problemas en todo mi hermoso cuerpo. Shuuya-san inclinó ligeramente, seguramente notando que había algo raro en mí, pero no sabiendo exactamente el qué. Y eso casi seguramente tiene que ver con el hecho de que no hay ninguna luz apuntándome directamente.

Un maldito golpe de suerte es lo que tengo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces no estar bien. Estás temblando y te estás agarrando el estómago.- Mierda, ¿en serio? Y yo que creí que estaba actuando de forma impecable, pero cuando miré mi cuerpo lo más disimuladamente posible, noté que efectivamente estaba haciendo todo lo que él dijo.

Es mi culpa por pecar de confiado, supongo. Un error que espero no tener que pagar.

-Si, estoy bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.- Deseé de todo corazón que no se notara mi impaciencia por irme lo más lejos de él que pueda en un minuto. Miré al frente, notando que mi casa parecía estar mucho más lejos de lo que creí. Y aunque sé muy bien que es una ilusión, no me quita la desgana. -Me gustaría hablar con usted, pero he tenido unas conversaciones muy duras y solo quiero descansar en mi cama... Así que...

-Sobre eso... Parece que no se podrá, Hikigaya.

¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué no se podría? Si ahora mismo todos están en mi casa. Las luces están prendidas y hasta puedo ver a mi padre por la ventana. ¿Entonces por qué MIERDA no puedo acabar este maldito día de una vez por todas? ¿Por qué el universo no se cansa de conspirar en mi contra?

-...- No sé qué cara habré puesto, pero Shuuya de repente cambió su expresión a una de comprensión y rápidamente levantó su mano. Lo que vi fue una bolsa ecológica que parecía tener muchas cosas adentro. Aún así no entendí. De hecho entendí aún menos. Por eso Shuuya suspiró con cansancio.

Oye, no es tan fácil adivinar, ¿sabes?

-Aparentemente hay alguien en tu casa. Alguien al que no debes ver porque según tu familia podría ser la clave para que su hogar se incendie.

... Vaya, qué considerados... Me alegra saber que no quieren que me 'perturbe'´cuando hablen con los jodidos oficiales de policía que muy seguramente me terminarán encerrando en un manicomio. Si es que son un amor de personas.

-... Entiendo...- Y entiendo que mi familia REALMENTE necesita algo de carácter en sus venas para enfrentarme de frente por una jodida vez. -¿Y por qué las bolsas, si puedo saber?

-Para comer, por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería si no ofreciera comida a mi invitado a altas horas de la noche? Aunque probablemente no sea lo mejor para tu salud, estoy seguro de que te encantará este ramen instantaneo. Es de muy buena marca.- Aunque traté de ocultarlo lo mejor que pude, sus últimas palabras llamaron poderosamente mi atención.

-¿C-Comida?- Bueno, más bien el contexto general. El contexto de que en esa bolsa hay comida. HAY COMIDA.

-Si, es lo que dije.

-Eso es... Eso es muy amable de su parte, per-

 **GRRRRRRRRR**

-...- Durante los dos segundos en los que aguanté mirando la cara de Shuuya-san, vi una sorpresa vergonzosa en su rostro. Después agaché mi cabeza a una velocidad pasmosa, como está mandado en la guía de 'cómo arruinar tu imagen al mundo entero, por Hikifrogya Ochohombre' que he seguido al pie de la letra desde mi nacimiento.

-...- Mierda, ¿por qué no pude controlarme? Ahora me siento peor. El mareo se fue, pero ahora estoy sintiendo dolor en mi estómago de la pena ajena que doy.

-... ¿Eso fu-

-No lo diga, por favor.- Le detuve antes de que se atreviera a enterrarme profundamente en la miseria en la que yo mismo me metí hasta el fondo.

Por favor no diga nada, Shuuya-san, que no podré soportarlo. Y lo sé porque esta es una de las raras veces en las que estoy sonrojado hasta los límites que puede alcanzar una maldita colegiala enamorada. Y claro, tampoco puedo olvidar que ni siquiera puedo mirarle a la cara, Shuuya-san

-... ¿Quieres comer?- Sabía que podía entender, Shuuya-san. Los solitarios debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros, después de todo.

-... Si no es mucha molestia...- Contra todos mis principios que me rogaban no aumentar la pena ajena que doy, acepté humillante-mente esta propuesta venida de los dioses... Los dioses griegos, para ser exactos. Esos que solo hacen las cosas para su propio divertimento de mierda, perjudicando a la humanidad incluso cuando tienen 'buenas intenciones'.

Por esto es el que ateísmo terminó reinando en el mundo, Dioses de mierda. Todo porque se creen que seremos unos idiotas que seguirán viniendo hacia ustedes por siempre a pesar de todos sus maltratos. Tardamos 2.000 años, pero finalmente aprendimos a no dejarnos aplastar por seres superiores...

... Si, sin duda lo hemos hecho, ¿verdad, políticos corruptos inacabables? Definitivamente hemos avanzado en nuestra jerarquía. No hay duda de ello.

-No, no lo es. Sígueme.- Usted es demasiado amable, Shuuya-san. Siento que no lo merezco, pero como soy una mierda de persona, tendré que abusar de usted para mi beneficio. Lo siento mucho por eso.

-... Gracias...- Aún así debo agradecerle apropiadamente. Y eso fue lo que hice mientras comenzaba a ponerme de pie firmemente.

Tragándome lo mejor que pude toda esta asquerosa verguenza que sentía por todo mi ser, asentí torpemente con la cabeza cuando él me dijo que no tenía porque agradecerle a pesar de que es cierto. Todo mientras me agarraba aún más fuerte mi estómago adolorido y necesitado de alimento cuanto más pesado mejor.

Shuuya-san no dijo nada más, matando nuestra conversación. En su lugar comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, la cual estaba justo al lado de mí, conmigo siguiéndole el paso lo más rápido que podía mientras sobrepasaba los límites de mi no ejercitado cuerpo.

En serio necesito mejorar mi físico. A este paso no podré subir una simple escalera.

* * *

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya había comido mi cuarta porción de ramen y aún no estaba ni cerca de sentirme realmente lleno. Y a pesar de que quería ir por el quinto con todas mis fuerzas, tuve la suficiente decencia como para al menos esperar unos minutos. Que Shuuya estuviera mirándome con una sorpresa casi ridícula ayudó a esa decisión.

Ahora, en realidad me importa una mierda, pero sé que no puedo sencillamente quedarme callado luego de hacer semejante desastre. Reduje la dotación de una semana de ramen a unos tristes cuatro días. Debería sentirme avergonzado, y como lo hago, lo menos que puedo hacer es ser cortés. Él se merece eso al menos.

-Entonces... ¿Cómo es vivir solo?- Pregunté lo primero que se me vino por la cabeza. No es que lo pensara mucho. Tan solo dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. Y como el mundo parece odiarme, aparentemente esa fue la pregunta equivocada para hacer. La cara tristemente nostálgica de Shuuya-san me hizo darme cuenta nuevamente de que para las interacciones sociales sirvo igual que para comer tomates.

-...- Oh, mierda. Esa expresión está cambiando a algo aún peor. Tengo que salvar la situación. Es ahora o nunca.

-No tiene que contestar si no qui-

-Es... Es peor de lo que tú esperabas, pero mejor de lo que te quieren vender, supongo.- No esperaba una respuesta y mucho una tan... fría. Bueno, no necesariamente, sino más bien 'directa'. Si, esa es la clave. Lo dijo tal cual, sin ningún tapujo y con la cara plana, a pesar de que hace un segundo se veía inmerso en pensamientos muy probablemente no demasiado felices.

Aunque el que esos recuerdos sean felices también puede hacer peor el sufrimiento cuando eso queda en el pasado. Lo sé por experiencia. Por lenta, injusta, asquerosa y tortuosa experiencia del demonio de la que muchos quisieran prescindir. Y si eso no me hubiera ayudado a encontrar mi ideal, probablemente sería uno de los tantos resentidos de un pasado que no se puede cambiar.

-... ¿A qué se refiere con eso?- Pregunté extremadamente curioso, porque aunque eso es algo que yo ya sé desde hace casi dos años con mucho lujo de detalle, estoy muy interesado en saber qué llevó a personas que claramente no vivieron mis mismas experiencias llegar a la misma conclusión.

Podría decirse que es mi manera más cercana de ser el 'genuino' que me clamó Hiratsuka-sensei en esa nefasta pero a la vez idílica conversación que me terminó llevando en un peligroso viaje de emociones que eran ajenas a mí. Un viaje que aunque terminó en fracaso, supongo que era un paso necesario alcanzar lo verdaderamente 'genuino' que seguramente hará que todo valga la pena.

O por lo menos es lo menos falso que conozco. Es el método contrario a la mayor falsedad de la historia, por lo que al menos sé que será más verdadero que esos burdos sentimientos que me llevaron a vivir el infierno en ese Baile de Graduación de hace no mucho tiempo. De hecho creo que ni siquiera pasaron dos meses aún.

Y aún así se siente como toda una vida.

-Este país es un país derrotado, aplastado por un poder que nunca alcanzamos ni intentamos comprender hasta que ya fue inútil cualquier pensamiento o idea al respecto. Nos vimos forzados a 'abandonar nuestros valores', aunque todos sabemos en el fondo que es una vil mentira para hacernos las víctimas.- Asentí en incómodo entendimiento. Aunque este señor sea muy amable, debo recordar que una vez fue un soldado que peleó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Sus más de noventa años de vida le permitieron vivir mucho de lo que estudié en la escuela en carne y hueso. Por eso es que le tengo respeto incluso cuando llevo tan poco tiempo de conocerlo. Porque cuando él dice algo referente a estos temas, sé que tiene una gran historia detrás. Una historia que puedo sentir a pesar de que me es totalmente ajena.

-¿Usted está admitiendo nuestras agresiones y criticando nuestro honorable sistema, Shuuya-san?- Me aseguro de palpar cada pequeña parte de mis palabras con el mayor sarcasmo posible a la vez que sonrió con un placer irónico. Shuuya-san, entendiendo lo que buscaba transmitir, mostró una sonrisa arrogante mientras agarraba un vaso de agua con hielo.

-Aunque no lo parezca considerando la historia que te estoy contando, fui dimitido de las fuerzas armadas cuando se enteraron de que era una deshonra a mi nación y a mi familia por no atreverme a cortarle el pene a un pobre soldado americano que ni siquiera había probado los placeres de una mujer.- Como no soy un viejo que ha vivido de todo, tuve la decencia de sonrojarme ante ese comentario tan verde.

-E-Entiendo, supongo...- Agaché la cabeza sin querer, haciendo que Shuuya-san soltara una risa afable. Usualmente estaría respondiendo esto con un comentario ingenioso sobre su edad o el hecho de que yo aún puedo probar 'esa carne'... pero el instante en que me expresé de forma tan vulgar sobre una mujer en mi mente me sonrojé aún más de lo que ya estaba, así que desistí de intentar verme bien.

No es como si antes hubiera resultado, de todas formas.

-En fin, dejando de lado el hecho de que eres todavía un mocoso inocente a pesar de tener un lenguaje de marinero cuando estás en tu casa, la verdad es que me sorprendes bastante, Hikigaya.- Le miré sin comprender, no entendiendo a qué se refería con eso. Que fuera tan vago al respecto ayudó mucho. -Digo, por lo general a tu edad ya están sesgados por la falsa superioridad que te implanta sin descanso el gobierno. Eres el segundo chico de tu edad que es capaz de ver más allá.

Me entró curiosidad ante sus últimas palabras.

-¿Y quién es el primero, si puedo saber?

-Es un sobrino mío con el que pasaba el tiempo hace mucho. Actualmente está siempre moviéndose de un lado a otro en sus negocios, por lo que ya no lo veo con frecuencia. Aunque de vez en cuando me envía una carta.- Asentí en comprensión solamente porque es todo lo que podía hacer. No sentía nada en especial ante la existencia de su sobrino y él tampoco parece darle importancia, así que pasé de largo la parte de 'falsa pena para quedar bien'.

En su lugar, decidí seguir con lo que me interesaba.

-¿Y cómo se relaciona el deterioro de nuestra reclusa nación con estar o no estar solo? No veo la conexión.- Shuuya-san tomó un trago de su agua con algo de lentitud que parecía ser intencional. Su rostro no traicionaba ninguna emoción, igual a mí en cierto sentido. Solo que a diferencia mía, Shuuya-san es mucho mejor para esconder lo que se siente. Si es que desde un comienzo siente algo para variar.

-Nuestro país puede haber dejado de ser bélico, pero en el fondo nuestra manera de vivir no ha cambiado. En vez de morir por nuestra patria, morimos por exceso de trabajo. En lugar de servir sin rechistar al General, lo hacemos a todos nuestros senpais en cualquier cosa. Y en lugar de unirnos contra un enemigo desconocido, nos unimos a la fuerza para que ninguno de nosotros sea el enemigo.

-... Entiendo... Supongo que si usted lo dice así, suena bastante lógico y hasta acertado.- Entiendo que la guerra lo marcó fuertemente, Shuuya-san. Pensar que relacionarías al ejercito con los esclavos corporativos. Digo, claro, los dos son una mierda, pero ni siquiera yo llegué a pensar en eso hasta ahora.

Shuuya-san sonrió con la felicidad infantil de saber que alguien te da la razón antes de continuar. Hace tiempo que dejé de preocuparme por mi estómago demandante, ahora que lo pienso.

-En mi opinión subjetiva en base a la vida que viví, no hay nada de malo en vivir solo. Si lo piensas lógicamente, nadie necesita del otro para sobrevivir. Con que tengas un buen empleo que no te destruya, ganes buen dinero para vivir y te escapes de este campo de concentración para ancianos, serás capaz de vivir una buena vida.- No pude evitar estar de acuerdo con todo lo que dijo...

... Pero aún así algo se sentía mal.

-... ¿Entonces a qué se refiere con que 'no es tan bueno como uno cree' entonces? Porque solo ha dicho cosas buenas, señor.- Sé muy bien a dónde mierda se dirige esto y aunque lo odio profundamente, no me apetece ponerme a defenderme de nuevo con argumentos que no llegarán a nada. Kawasaki, Aiho, NTR-chan y Haruno ya acabaron totalmente conmigo. Ya no quiero tener más estas charlas.

Por lo que resta del día, quiero olvidarme de todo esto.

-¿Quién sabe? No es que me importe eso para empezar.

-... ¿Eh?- ¿Qué acaba de decir...?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que quiero tener esta charla tan compleja con un niño? Soy demasiado viejo para tener semejantes discusiones existenciales. Ya tengo a la muerte susurrándome el oído lo suficiente. No me apetece encontrarle un sentido a las cosas a mis más de noventa malditos años.- Miré a Shuuya-san sin poder comprenderlo, demasiado atontado por su giro brusco de tema como para intentar disimular tranquilidad.

-... ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Se está escuchando?- Incluso cuando sé que soy el que está mal y que debería callarme, no puedo evitar enfurecerme ante la manera tan despectiva que trata los ideales. La manera tan burda que expresa lo primordial para volvernos verdaderamente 'humanos'. Que él lo esté despreciando como si nada y que además no sepa ver lo equivocado que está es...

Es...

¡E-

-Una vez conocí a gente como tú, ¿sabes?- Esas palabras me enfriaron de forma mágica. No fueron sus palabras o el tono, sino la mirada... Esa maldita mirada triste que detesto tanto en los demás. -Bueno, no pensaban exactamente como tú en general. De hecho son demasiado diferentes. Y aunque uno compartía tu obsesión con lo 'verdadero', él tenía razones totalmente opuestas para mantenerse aferrado a ese delirante sueño.

-...

-Honestamente... Ustedes dos son demasiado idénticos. Demasiado idealistas hasta un punto nocivo para sus vidas. Los dos son idiotas que terminarán lastimando a quienes les quieren con tal de seguir sus metas.- Shuuya-san lo dijo con una voz que transmitía emoción, aunque no podía captar muy bien cuál era la predominante. Había tristeza, pero también ira. Había cariño, pero también un odio que no esperaba de él.

-...

-En serio me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa por sus cabezas para seguir esa supuesta 'senda del mártir' con la cabeza en alto. Eso no es normal.- Mantuve mi boca cerrada porque no sabía qué podía decir. Sé que no estaba hablando explicita-mente de mí, pero aún así no soy lo suficientemente denso como para no reconocer que hay un fuerte punto de comparación entre el conocido de Shuuya-san y yo.

-...

-No te tomes esto a mal, Hikigaya. No busco ofenderte de ninguna manera, **pero es probable que vayas a fracasar.**

-...

-...

-... Su... ¿Su conocido acaso falló? ¿Acaso nunca logró alcanzar su ideal?- Shuuya-san cerró sus ojos y puso una expresión complicada en su cara, como si estuviera recordando cosas malas o que de plano prefiere olvidar. Luego de unos segundos él levantó la mirada, abrió sus ojos y...

-... Él nunca logró alcanzar su ideal. Nunca siquiera se llegó a acercar a esa meta imaginaria que usó para darle sentido a su existencia caótica. Probablemente ni siquiera avanzó de la línea de salida desde un comienzo y todas las veces que decía estarse acercando solo eran ilusiones suyas que se obligaba a creer.

 **me miró con ojos fríos, como si estuvieran viendo algo inevitable. Un suceso equivocado que esta pronto a desvanecerse.**

-¿Qué hizo al final?

 **Lo genuino...**

-Se rindió y vivió haciendo berrinches hasta probablemente el final de sus días, culpando de todo a la sociedad pero sobretodo a las personas.

 **es imposible de alcanzar después de todo, ¿cierto?**

-... Ya veo...

 **Porque no existe.**

-Si...

 **Eso es...**

 **Saber eso es...**

 **A pesar de saber eso, yo...**

-... Pero aún así no me rendiré.

 **Cierto. Lo importante nunca fue la meta, sino el camino que recorreré. Eternamente siendo un estúpido y hasta mi último, debo perseguir esa idea para darle sentido a un mundo que no lo tiene.**

 **Eso es lo que decidí, ¿verdad?**

 **Esa es mi voluntad.**

-... Je, me lo suponía. Todavía eres muy joven para rendirte. Ese hombre tardó cuarenta años en darse cuenta de sus errores, después de todo.- Shuuya-san dijo eso con una sonrisa afable en su rostro, como si hubiera esperado desde un comienzo esa respuesta y le encontrara un cierto humor al asunto. No pudiendo resistir la tentación, le miré con curiosidad pobremente disimulada.

-¿Cuál es su objetivo con esto, Shuuya-san? ¿Qué es lo que busca ganar al contarme todo esto? No entiendo nada.- Shuuya-san me miró unos largos segundos, como si estuviera pensando en una respuesta. Aunque a mí me parecía más bien que él estaba disfrutando cruelmente de este suspenso patético que buscaba hacerme sentir nervios.

Necesita más práctica, Shuuya-san. Convivo con manojos de nervios constantes, así que tendrá que esforzarme mucho más si quiere impresionarme.

-Aunque nunca llegué a compartir nada de lo que mi conocido valoraba ni tampoco acabamos esa discusión en buenos términos, conozco muy bien mucho del camino que seguramente seguirás de ahora en adelante si decides enfrascarte en esos ideales hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Tú y él son demasiados parecidos después de todo.- A pesar de que siento que Shuuya-san quiere llegar a algo con esto, no puedo descifrar exactamente el qué.

-... Sigo sin entender.- Al comienzo no hubo una reacción palpable de Shuuya-san... Pero eso solo fue al comienzo, ya que después comenzó a reírse ligera pero paulatinamente, como si encontrara nuevamente humor en algo que yo no puedo apreciar.

-... Al igual que él, te apuras demasiado. Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar.- Una sonrisa divertida adornó su arrugado rostro. -Parece que no sabes cuándo alguien está monologando, ¿verdad?

Eso me ofende.

-Claro que lo sé. Monologo conmigo mismo tantas veces que casi puede pasar por una obsesión mal sana.- Intenté decirlo para que él viera su equivocación, pero solo conseguí que soltara otra carcajada leve. -¿Cuál es el problema? No puedo ver nada gracioso en lo que estoy diciendo, señor.

-Señor, ¿eh?... Si, escuchar eso de ti, la viva imagen de mi amigo, sin duda me hace sentir bien. Si él te viera haciendo eso, probablemente le daría un paro cardíaco.- Sentí que me estaba perdiendo de algo importante aquí.

-Su amigo... ¿exactamente quién es él? Ni siquiera sé su nombre y usted no ha parado de compararme con él.- Shuuya-san se quedó callado unos segundos, aunque su sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro. Ese silencio solo duró unos pocos segundos, pero aún así los sentí algo más largos.

Mucho más pesados.

-Y no lo sabrás porque aparentemente se cambió de nombre hace un tiempo.- Soltó la bomba sin cambiar en lo más mínimo su expresión. -Y como ya no nos veíamos por un desacuerdo nuestro desde muchos años antes, sentí que no tenía derecho a saber su nombre luego de nunca volver a interactuar, por lo que nunca quise saberlo.

Todo muy bien, pero sentí que algo no encajaba...

-¿Entonces cómo lo sabe? Si perdió contacto con él hace años, ¿entonces cómo puede asegurar eso? ¿Cuál es su prueba?

-Bueno... solo diré que mi sobrino hizo una pequeña... investigación no del todo legal.

...

...

-Supongo que como militar, está acostumbrado a acosar lo que le interesa.- Ante mi manera de expresarlo, Shuuya-san puso una mala cara. Claramente no le gustó ni un poco esa tonta pero a la vez plausible comparación.

-Por favor no me hagas parecer un acosador, que ya bastante tengo con mis nietos dudando de su privacidad cuando les pregunto sobre su vida en la escuela.- Sonreí cruelmente ante esta pequeña pero significativa victoria. Tomé un vaso de agua que me serví mientras él hacía sus pausas dramáticamente malas mientras me regodeaba en la gloria.

La Diosa de la Victoria me ha sonreído por fin.

-Lo siento por eso. Creo que estuve un poco fuera de lugar ahí. Me disculpo por ello.- En realidad no lo siento pero aparentemente hay algo llamado 'cortesía' que me siento obligado a usar con usted, Shuuya-san. A diferencia de la mucha basura que he tenido el día de hoy, usted es bastante agradable. Si pudiera, me gustaría vivir con usted.

Ah, es una bonita fantasía ocasional en la que perderse.

-Bien... Como venía diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras...- Puede mirarme feo todo lo que quiera, pero nunca logrará borrar esta victoriosa sonrisa que tengo en mi rostro, Shuuya-san. -Hikigaya... Hasta el día en que te des cuenta de tus errores o de alguna manera sea capaz de alcanzar ese lugar imposible que solo se puede soñar, **tengamos un vínculo. Seamos sociales entre nosotros.**

...

...

...

-¿Qué está diciendo? Por supuesto que no puedo hacerlo. Precisamente para alcanzar mi ideal, necesit-

- **¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará llegar a tu meta? ¿Cuándo tendrás la fuerza necesaria para liberarte de los vínculos con los demás?**

-...

 **-No estás seguro y yo no quiero imponer mis creencias sobre ti, pero sé que no será un camino corto. Sé que esto es algo que te tomará una vida entera.**

-...

-Yo no estoy precisamente en la flor de mi juventud, así que seguramente solo me quedan unos pocos años más con suerte. Definitivamente no estaré ahí para ver cómo te rindes o si de alguna manera milagrosa logras llegar a tu meta.

-...

-Llegar a esa resolución y mantenerla es un camino solitario. Demasiado sufrimiento que no se verá recompensado hasta mucho después, si es que siquiera lo es en primer lugar. Y todas estas suposiciones las puedo decir sin miedo debido a que ese tonto amigo mío quiso seguir tu mismo camino hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

-...

-Sé lo que te puede esperar y lo que vas a sufrir. Lo sé perfectamente. He visto lo que pasó esa persona. Y déjame decirte que eres casi su viva imagen. Sé los caminos que seguramente terminarás tomando para cumplir tus metas.

-...

-Y por sobre todas las cosas también sé que tener la mentalidad necesaria para eso es algo que deberás trabajar mucho. Algo en lo que nunca podrás descansar. Algo a lo que jamás podrás quitarte de en frente porque sino nunca estarás 'más cerca de conseguirlo'.

-...

-Por eso... Hasta el día en que encuentres esa voluntad o yo me muere, **tengamos un vínculo. Por un pequeño momento en tu vida, déjame hacer menos solitario ese proceso de encontrar la voluntad para no quebrarte por tus propios sentimientos, ¿si?**

-...

-...

-... Eso es estúpido y sin sentido. Va en contra de todo lo que creo.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-... ¿Puedo comer más?

-Por supuesto.

* * *

 _ **Tengo una internet de mierda que me impide publicar esto cuando quiera. Usualmente cuando quiero hacerlo, me espero al viernes, que es ahí cuando tengo buena internet porque gastamos un buen dinero en ello. Esa buena internet es lo que necesito para escribir... y se acabará en dos horas en el momento en que publico esto.**_

 _ **Por eso perdonen si sienten este capítulo algo sin corregir o que el final parece muy apresurado. Es publicar ahora o esperar hasta el viernes por un nuevo capítulo. Esto es lo que más les conviene en mi humilde punto de vista.**_

 _ **Y perdonen si sienten que mis respuestas son algo más rápidas de lo usual. Estoy muy apurado porque después debo leer todo el capítulo para buscar errores de ortografía. Lo siento por eso.**_

 _ **nightcore 000:**_

 _ **Bueno, al menos te tomaste la molestia de escribir cosas diferentes. Eso es algo bueno.**_

 _ **Y mira, aquí entre nosotros, si este capítulo salió un poco antes es debido a ti. Usé tu entusiasmo como una excusa para publicar esto aunque fuera unos días antes. Por eso, dependiendo de mi humor, podré aceptar tu doble comentario como valido de vez en cuando.**_

 _ **Lo permito siempre que no te pases y escribas tres. Eso ya es exceso, mi amigo.**_

 _ **Guest giorno:**_

 _ **Gracias por pensar que esta historia va muy bien. Mis mayores temores sobre estos últimos capítulos era justamente el no hacerlo bien y arruinar el fic. Me alegra que al menos para ti no haya parecido eso.**_

 _ **Sobre los Crossover con Oregairu debo admitir que he tenido ideas en mente. Dos para ser exactos. Son ideas que vuelven a mí cada tanto, pero aunque me gusta el concepto, estoy muy lleno con tantas historias como para ponerme a escribir estos crossover que, déjame adelantarte, serán casi tan largos como esta historia-**_

 _ **Aunque la idea de publicarlos y dejarlos como one-shots pasa por mi mente de vez en cuando. Veré cómo lo haré cuando llegue ahí.**_

 _ **Cronos21Zeus:**_

 _ **Oye, ¿te llegó el mensaje privado que te mandé? Porque sino, entonces quiero que seas mis Lector Beta, si es que te interesa la idea. Me gustaría una segunda opinión sobre lo que escribo y que me enseñes a como separar mejor los diálogos, si no te es mucha molestia.**_

 _ **Y no te preocupes, que de algún modo siempre pienso que publicarás tu comentarios a las dos de la mañana. Así siempre ha sido. Por eso entiendo que fuera complicado hacerlo durante plena tarde. Y no puedo culparte por pasarla bien en la playa. Seguramente sea un lugar muy bonito.**_

 _ **Aprecio el esfuerzo que le pones a leer mis nuevos capítulos. Como escritor valoro mucho ese tipo de lectores porque sé que no son fáciles de conseguir. Es en parte por eso que quiero ser un verdadero escritor cuando acabe mi etapa en fanfiction.**_

 _ **Si, entiendo bien que los últimos capítulos han sido algo cortos si los comparas con los anteriores, pero era para mantener las cosas dinámicas sin llegar a aburrir. La idea de contar flashbacks antes del capítulo cruzó por mi mente, pero como quería centrarme tanto en el diálogo, terminé desechando la idea.**_

 _ **Este capítulo vuelve a mis raíces. O por lo menos es más cercano en estos tres últimos capítulos.**_

 _ **Y parece que fanfiction te borró el nombre de la página. Esta es una idea tonta mía, ¿pero has pensado en separar el nombre con la letra 'x'? Y también separar algunas palabras por la mitad al menos una vez por si el bot de fanfiction es capaz de saber patrones.**_

 _ **Y no te preocupes, que como ahora escribo a las apuradas, tu comentario es una bendición. Aunque la próxima vez me gustaría de nuevo tus largos comentarios. Son divertidos de leer.**_

 _ **Y si, sé qe esos dos capítulos fueron mucho más 'secos' de lo usual. Por lo general suelo leer mis fics de nuevo para ir agregando más descripción o simples pensamientos para rellenar mejor la escena, pero como estaba tan orgulloso de esos capítulos, terminé no agregando pensamientos porque sentí que 'estorbaban la escena'.**_

 _ **Eso es algo que intentaré arreglar cuando tenga que hacer otro capítulo del estilo 'debate psicoloco'.**_

 _ **Guest Jorge:**_

 _ **Felicidades, supongo. Personalmente no conozco mucho del deporte y eso que soy un argentino, que debería tratar al fútbol como una especie de religión aparentemente. Aunque sé lo suficiente como para saber que ganarle a Brasil no es un logro pequeño, por lo que felicidades.**_

 _ **La victoria de Hachiman sobre Haruno es tal vez lo más cercano que estará Hachiman en su vida a superarla, lo que sumado a su distorsión, terminó con él perdiendo un poco la razón entre tanto júbilo. No afectará en nada importante ya que como dijo el propio Hachiman: esa es una victoria intrascendente que no cambiará nada.**_

 _ **Haruno sigue siendo superior a Hachiman y lo será hasta el final.**_

 _ **Sobre el final de la novela, tristemente solo puedo estar de acuerdo con lo que dices. Esperaba sinceramente que esos tres se separarán definitivamente y todo terminara con un Hachiman entrando a la Universidad en donde conocería a su 'verdadera compañera'.**_

 _ **Aunque yo prefería más a una chica del canon con la que nunca se llevara bien en el transcurso de la siere para mostrar como las cosas cambian y los que un día pueden ser meros conocidos podrían terminar siendo lo más importante en tu vida en el futuro. Habría sido un bonito mensaje.**_

 _ **Y ya metiéndome de lleno en mis deseos, me habría gustado que esa chica hubiera sido Sagami o tal vez la amiga de Orimoto, Chika, porque cumplen mejor ese rol con Hachiman al ser una alguien con quien no se lleva bien y otra que le importa más bien poco.**_

 _ **Y de paso hacemos que los fans de los emparejamientos que alaban ese final como el mejor echen espuma por la boca. Eso siempre es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, tengo la esperanza que la reconciliación del Club de Servicio sea por lo menos creíble. Porque una cosa es el resumen de menos de mil palabras y otra bien distinta es el verdadero libro en sí.**_

 _ **Lo genuino fue una mala broma. De eso estoy seguro. Siento que Watari realmente quería explorar la idea más allá, pero tal vez por problemas con su editor o que de plano ya estuviera cansado de su obra, terminó desechando la idea en pos de centrarse en las parejas, que es lo que a muchos verdaderamente les importa de Oregairu. Los que queríamos que se quedara solo no fuimos lo suficientemente vocales, al parecer.**_

 _ **Supongo que tu experiencia y aprendizaje sobre las relaciones se puede resumir en: 'Si nunca pierdes, nunca aprenderás de la derrota para no volver a perder. Nunca aprenderás ni mejorarás nada de ti mismo', ¿verdad? Siento que es algo que Hachiman aprobaría.**_

 _ **Honestamente me olvidé de que la genética tiene un rol fundamental en la personalidad del individuo, pero a pesar de que es un terrible error de mi parte, puedo justificarlo. Lo puedo hacer diciendo que Haruno en ningún momento buscaba enseñarle a Hachiman lecciones de vida, sino derrumbarlo por sus propios intereses personales.**_

 _ **Obviamente estará imcompleto y solo usará lo que le convenga para sus propios fines egoistas.**_

 _ **Aunque no ha tenido la mejor imagen debido a los capítulos anteriores, en el fondo Haruno sigue igual de manipuladora que siempre. Y demasiado inteligente también.**_

 _ **Respondiendo tus notas finales:**_

 _ **Si, el ideal es un medio para avanzar. El problema es que la gente suele atribuirle como un final, cuando es más bien un desarrollo eterno.**_  
 _ **Demasiado profundo para estar hablando de en qué dirección se encuentra mi querido Japón. Tienes un don, mi querido hermano. Espero que sepas aprovecharlo.**_  
 _ **Los ideales son un mero combustible que durara siempre que mires hacia algo que sabes que es inalcanzable y no obsesionarte con volverlo realidad.**_  
 _ **A partir de ahora comienzan las verdaderas locas y psicológicas aventuras de Hachiman. No sé si será divertido, pero definitivamente sí emocionante de escribir.**_  
 _ **Los humanos sesgamos nuestras opiniones en base a nuestros propios prejuicios incluso cuando conocemos a la persona. Tendemos a tardar mucho tiempo en cambiar nuestro punto de vista y cualquier acción que apoye nuestros pensamientos se vuelve automáticamente una verdad absoluta.**_

 _ **Que maravilloso es el ser humano, ¿no?**_

 _ **Saludos a ti también, y eso último me hace preguntarme cuántos años tienes realmente. Creí que hablaba con alguien de 24 más o menos.**_

 _ **Alvin Paco:**_

 _ **Gracias por tus palabras. Me hace sentir bien el que un nuevo lector diga eso. Me infla un poco el ego, la verdad.**_

 _ **Y sobre el harem, pues no es realizable por como planeo las cosas. Aunque no descarto la posibilidad de escribir un fic de ese estilo cuando esto esté mucho más avanzado. Sería mi manera de darme el gusto y tal vez escribir algo decostructivo, justo como mi fic más nuevo de RWBY.**_

 _ **linksparda:**_

 _ **Si, entiendo eso porque yo también he estado ahí. Solo recientemente he estado sobreponiendo a escritura por sobre la lectura, así que mucho de lo hablan lo comprendo perfectamente.**_

 _ **¡Y gracias por tus palabras! Me suben el ánimo y me alientan a seguir con este proyecto mío que nació en su triste momento meramente para darme comentarios rápidos.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **De acuerdo, el próximo capítulo estará listo para navidad probablemente, pero dependiendo de sus comentarios tal vez traiga otro capítulo para cerrar el año.**_

 _ **Si entre este capítulo y el siguiente logramos juntar 15 comentarios, les prometo un nuevo capítulo el 31 de Diciembre.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, esto es el adiós.**_


	16. Interludio III

**Autoconvencimiento**

 **Interludio III**

* * *

-De repente todo se volvió tan silencioso... Se siente extraño.

Fue algo que no me esperaba. En un momento estaba escuchando a casi una multitud entera yendo de un lado para otro y al siguiente todo se volvió silencioso, como si algo sobrenatural estuviera ocurriendo a mi alrededor. Un pensamientos delirante, sin duda, pero aún así existente para mí, una persona que vive rodeada de decenas de personas todos los días a cada momento.

Se sentía antinatural estar en los suburbios. Como si fuera un mundo extraterrestre del que no debería formar parte. Claro que he estado en zonas así cuando era un niño, pero siempre era cegado por alguien más. Primero fueron las hermanas Yukinoshita, luego mis padres y finalmente mis nuevos amigos.

-Amigos... Je, que raro viniendo de mí.

No me resistí a soltar ese pensamiento. Pensar que yo de todas las personas tendría verdaderas amistades que no se romperán por algo tan frívolo como la distancia se siente inquietante cuanto más lo pienso. Claro que pensé y soñé muchas veces con estar en esa situación, pero siempre lo planteé como mera fantasía que nunca sucedería en la realidad.

En serio, si no hubiera sido por ese bastardo, nunca habría tenido todo esto.

-Ese bastardo...- Siento que todo mi mundo ha girado en torno a él desde que ocurrió el Segundo Impacto en mi vida personal.

Dios no quiera que esté a punto de generar el Tercero.

Mientras caminaba a paso normal por este vecindario algo bonito y con el sol ya acabando de perderse totalmente en el horizonte, no pude evitar hacerme una de las tantas preguntas que se me vienen a la mente cada vez que relaciono el número ocho con el hombre.

¿Qué es exactamente eso definido como 'lo genuino'?

Bueno, eso es algo que ciertamente no me importa y definitivamente no me quita el bello sueño reparador, pero es una pregunta a la que le termino dando vueltas de vez en cuando, en esos pocos pero existentes momentos en los que estoy solo con mis algo inquietantes pensamientos sin sentido.

Lo genuino... Siento que es una trampa. Una trampa cruel que busca atraer a incautos que creen con todo su corazón que eso de verdad puede llegar a existir. Siento, en mi humilde opinión, que son las cadenas auto-impuestas que un tal Hikigaya Hachiman se niega a reconocer como un problema.

Lo genuino para mí no existente y siento que tiene más valor como una manera fácil de darte un dolor de cabeza por sobre-esforzarse que como una verdadera manera de estar en este mundo. Es casi fantasioso cuanto más pienso en esa definición de genuino que cree mi compañero de clase al que todos parecen odiar con cada día que pasa.

Hikigaya-kun es muchas cosas y tristemente 'ser un buen actor' resultó ser una de ellas. El tipo prácticamente debería irse a américa con ese talento antinatural que tiene para hacerle creer a todos que de verdad perdió la cabeza y ya no tiene esperanza.

-O bueno... Al menos casi todos.

Tomándome un momento para prepararme mentalmente a lo que podría llegar a vivir, toqué el timbre poco después de sentirme listo para lo que estaba por venir. Esperé unos segundos que se hicieron algo más cortos de los que esperaba y finalmente alguien abrió la puerta. La abrió de forma claramente nerviosa si puedo agregar.

-¡Me alegra que hayas venido, Hayama-senpai!

Sonreí con una cordialidad que no es tan fingida como en antaño.

-No te preocupes, Komachi-chan. No es ningún problema este pequeño favor. Lo hago encantado.

Aunque Yumiko-chan no parece pensar lo mismo. Esa cara dice todo y más.

Mirando más detenidamente a Hikigaya Komachi, pude notar que se veía un poco menos cansada de lo usual. Definitivamente no está bien, pero podía notar una pequeña mejoría genuina en ella. No sabía qué pudo haberla hecho mejorar tan de repente, pero probablemente tenga que ver con lo que hablamos hace unas horas.

-¡Como se esperaba de Hayama-senpai! ¡Eres muy confiable! ¡Eres el mejor senpai de todos!

-S-Si...

Esta actitud es poderosamente similar a la de Iroha-chan, pero... al mismo tiempo se siente diferente. Podía notar en Komachi-chan una doble intención en sus halagos justo como nuestra Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, pero a la vez también sentí que el sentimiento que hay detrás es más auténtico... MUCHO más auténtico.

Una calidez extraña invadió mi cuerpo.

-Esto... ¿Hayama-senpai?

La burbuja reventó y pronto me forcé a olvidar el casi irresistible impulso de acariciarle la cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo, Komachi-chan?

-... No, no es nada. Pasa, que está empezando a hacer frío. No quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa.

-Gracias por la oferta. La tomaré humildemente.

Con eso avance hacia la casa, ignorando cuanto mejor pude esa equivocada similitud con Hikigaya-kun que Komachi-chan murmuró no tan sutilmente. E hice un esfuerzo monumental para que no se dejara ver que sabía muy bien lo que significa ese horroroso término nacido del infierno que debería ser prohibido bajo pena capital.

Quitándome los zapatos una vez que entré a la casa Hikigaya, noté que era un lugar... acogedor, supongo. Sé que evidentemente tienen sus serios problemas de comunicación, pero solo el ambiente de esta casa ya me dice que por lo menos HAY comunicación. Todo en esta casa gritaba a todas voces 'corriente' y eso me llenaba de una sensación que no sabía exactamente cómo definir bien.

-... ¿Está bien, Hayama-senpai?

Esa pregunta me sacó de mi ensoñación ridícula. Como sentía que las palabras sobraban, tan solo me limité a girarme hacia ella y asentirle con una sonrisa estándar mía. Una sonrisa que ya no es falsa. O bueno, considerando mi historial, para ser Hayama Hayato quien la hace, no es falsa. Y que eso haya sonado asqueroso no me quitará la razón.

No queriendo ver la expresión que no me pronostica nada bueno, cambié mi mirar hacia el frente y empecé a girar mi cabeza hacia los lados, buscando hacia dónde debo fijar mi atención. Aunque sé que Komachi-chan muy probablemente no se enoje si me tomo un poco de confianzas y exploro la casa para empezar esto, mis principios me prohiben hacer algo tan vulgar.

Cuesta mucho deshacer cosas de mí que son parte de mi persona y lo que me hacía Hayama Hayato hasta hace bien poco. Unos pocos meses con una revelación emocional no es ni será nunca suficiente para poder cambiarme desde la base.

-¿Debemos comenzar ahora o...?

-¿Oh? Oh... ¡OH! ¡Si, seguro! ¡No perdamos más tiempo! ¡Cuanto antes empecemos esto antes evitaremos que Ha... que Onii-chan empiece a lanzar sus rabietas molestas y que solo traen dolor a esta familia! ¡El tiempo vale oro y quiero platino!

Esa manera de referirte a las 'rabietas' de Hikigaya-kun es algo cruel, Komachi-chan. Entiendo muy bien por qué dices eso y sé que él merece un escarmiento, pero llamarlo así es demasiado cruel. Siento que debería decir algo para defender o aunque sea que se entienda los pensamientos de Hikigaya-kun.

Pero no lo hago. Me quedo callado. Porque sé muy bien que no es el momento para hacerlo. Cuando nuestro 'grupo de información' esté completo, entonces podré lanzar mi opinión sobre todo lo que los ideales de Hikigaya-kun representan. Si ellas terminan no cambiando su opinión sobre él será lamentable, pero no el fin del mundo. Yo di mis argumentos y subjetividad.

Dependerá de ellas qué hacer con mis palabras. Solamente doy mi propia opinión subjetiva sobre una persona que conozco hace medianamente no tan poco. No es mi deber exigir que acepten mi punto de vista cuando ellas lo conocen desde hace mucho más tiempo. Es totalmente absurdo.

-Guía el camino.

Y Komachi-chan lo hizo. Durante los pocos pasos que dimos, sentí que estaba a punto de enfrentarme a algo totalmente desconocido. A algo que probablemente no debería enfrentarme si las cosas hubieran salido bien. Si Yukino-chan no hubiera terminado queriendo 'lo mejor' para Hikigaya-kun y empezara todo este drama que solo me ha traído dolores de cabeza constantes.

-Esta es la persona que puede ayudarnos, mamá. Es el que mejor conoce a H... a Onii-chan después de todo.

Lo primero que se registró en mi mente sobre esta señora que se ve relativamente joven para tener dos hijos adolescentes es que ante la mención de Hachiman su rostro se agrió, aunque hizo lo posible para no demostrarlo. Tristemente, ser perceptivo ante los gestos faciales de los demás es algo fundamental para poder mantener una fachada perfecta.

Komachi-chan intentó actuar como si no notara ese detalle, pero indirectamente torció su sonrisa de una forma algo podrida, igual a las que suele hacer Hikigaya-kun cuando tiene sus típicos pensamientos cínicos sobre la juventud. De hecho eran casi iguales, haciendo que finalmente entienda por qué estos dos son hermanos. Me dan ese mismo ambiente que hace que me vuelva más frenético.

Por alguna razón, siempre que veía a alguien así y este me miraba, sentía que toda mi existencia estaba siendo juzgada como si fuera basura.

-Con que eres alguien que entiende bien a mi hijo, ¿eh?... No puedo ver por qué.

-Lo sé. Soy demasiado falso comparado con él.

Ante mis palabras duras pero justas, el rostro de la señora Hikigaya mostró sorpresa y pánico, como si ella hubiera dicho algo mal. A mi lado estaba bastante seguro de que escuché un resoplido divertido que sonaba poderosamente parecido a la voz de Komachi-chan, pero decidí ignorarlo por el bien de mi cordura.

-¡N-NO! ¡NO ES ESO! ¡NO BUSCABA OFENDERTE! ¡L-LO JURO! ¡Por favor perdóname!

Y se inclinó...

... Honestamente, cuando pensaba en la madre de Hikigaya Hachiman, se me venía a la cabeza alguien más... más... ¿con más carácter? La imaginaba algo más fría y metódica, como la madre de Yukino-chan o la mía, pero esto... Esto es...

-Es como Yuigahama-chan pero con otro color.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-Si, Hayama-senpai. ¿Dijo algo?

Entre la confusión de la madre y la amargura poco disimulada de la hija, hice lo más inteligente y desestimé sus palabras con una negación con la cabeza. Y una cara en blanco. Eso es mucho muy importante. Sin la cara en blanco solo te puede esperar el peor de los infiernos. Sino pregúntenle a Tobe. Él lo sabe.

-¿Puedo sentarme? Es que no sé cuánto tiempo puede tomar esto y agradecería mucho si pudiera descansar las piernas.

La educación es algo que nunca faltará en mí. Está tan metido en mi sistema que es algo que me nace involuntariamente y sin que sea capaz de controlarlo. No es que esto este mal, pero Yumiko-chan a veces llega a creer que estoy volviendo a actuar 'como un príncipe falso' cuando actúo con clase.

E incluso cuando Yumiko-chan es la única que me dice estas cosas, sé que los demás también opinan lo mismo, aunque nunca lo digan. Eso es precisamente porque mi manía de intentar comprender a todos al completo sigue fuerte en mí. No soy muy diferente de Hikigaya-kun, que constantemente miraba lo que hacíamos todos para estudiarnos. Lo único que nos separa es un bello rostro y una buena actuación que me permiten salir siempre airoso.

-Claro. No hay problema. Eres un invitado, y en la casa Hikigaya siempre tratamos bien a los invitados.- Una sonrisa agraciada escapó de la señora Hikigaya. -Iré por algo de beber. ¿Quieres algo?

-Muy amable, pero vengo de una salida con amigos que les encanta mucho el café. Siento que si bebo algo más pasaré un mal rato. Aunque gracias, señora Hikigaya.

-Hitomi está bien. Cuando me llaman señora siento que soy tan vieja como mi madre. Además de que yo soy la que egoístamente te sacó de tu vida para cumplir este pequeño capricho mío. Lo menos que puedo ofrecer es no forzarte a ser tan cortés.

Un calor extraño se formó en mi pecho ante esa sonrisa tan maternal.

-Yo... Lo tendré en cuenta, señora H... itomi-san.

-Gracias por cumplir este capricho mío de nuevo, Hayama-kun. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Me sonrió para intentar calmar mis nervios y yo respondí en consecuencia. Aunque yo no estaba particularmente molesto por hacer esto debido a mi relación con Hikigaya-kun, entendí que para Hitomi-san puede parecer que estoy siendo forzado contra mi voluntad. Gracias a Komachi-chan sé que su mamá sabe muy poco sobre todo el drama que fue nuestro segundo año y que no sabe la magnitud de sus ideales.

Antes de venir aquí creí que Hitomi-san podría haber sido una mala madre, justo como nos tocó a Yukino-chan y a mí, pero viéndola en persona, esa idea se ha vuelto ridícula. No puedo imaginar a esta amable mujer que se siente mal porque su hija no llame 'Onii-chan' a Hikigaya-kun pueda ser una mala madre. Sé que debe haber algo detrás. Algo muy grave.

... Pero no es mi tarea meterme en eso. Es algo que esta familia debe resolver por si misma. Así como Hikigaya-kun tuvo la amabilidad de no preguntarme sobre mis problemas familiares cuando me obligó a al menos intentar reparar el vínculo que tenía con mis en ese entonces poco más que conocidos, yo haré lo mismo. Solo lo ayudaré con lo que no le ayuda a avanzar y nada más.

Que no se diga que Hayama Hayato no cumple sus promesas o devuelve favores.

-De acuerdo... Entonces pueden comenzar cuando gusten.

Y con eso vino un cruento silencio que mató cualquier buena atmósfera que teníamos los tres. Komachi-chan se sentó al lado de su madre y ella de repente puso una expresión bastante conflictuada. Sabía muy bien que esto no sería sencillo. No sé exactamente qué es lo que sufrió Hitomi-san para estar tan afectada. No es algo que Komachi-chan compartiría tan fácilmente después de todo.

El Hikigaya Hachiman que ellas ven probablemente es muy diferente del que yo veo.

-... ¿Qué ves en él? ¿Por qué estás dispuesto a ir al punto de alejarte de tu feliz vida por el bien de mi hijo?... N-No te confundas, por favor. No es que no aprecie lo que haces. ¡A-Al contrario! ¡Estoy agradecida! De verás que sí... pero...

Cualquier cosa que ella iba a decir nunca se dijo. Parecía que hasta ahí podía llegar a abrirse Hitomi-san conmigo en estos momentos. Komachi-chan puso su mano en el hombro de ella y con un cariño casi maternal. Por un breve momento dudé seriamente de quién era la verdaderamente 'madre' en esta casa.

Mientras ellas estaban en su pequeño mundo yo preparé mentalmente las palabras que iba a decir y de qué manera decirlas. Preferiblemente de una forma no homosexual dattebayo. Tomando un largo suspiro, finalmente me decidí sobre cómo expresarme. Ellas dejaron de actuar de forma entrañable y ahora me miraban con suma seriedad.

De verdad que tienen la misma intensidad que Hikigaya-kun. Me pregunto cómo será su padre entonces.

-Yo... al comienzo lo veía como todos los demás. Lo veía como alguien sin valor o trascendencia. Alguien promedio que muchas veces incluso pasaba de largo... Podría decirse que no era muy diferente de la gente que lo hizo sufrir en el pasado. El yo de antes era un verdadero idiota.

-¿Era...? ¿Ósea que cambió?

Asentí levemente y me preparé para soltar lo que siempre he tratado de no decir para evitar las risas de los demás.

-Su hijo es muchas cosas, Hitomi-san, pero 'genérico' no es una de ellas. Debido a que sufrió derrota tras derrota en el pasado, fue capaz de aprender de sus errores para obtener buenos resultados comparables a los míos. Como siempre estuvo en lo más bajo, fue capaz de pensar soluciones despreciables que a mí nunca se me hubieran ocurrido... Personalmente detesto sus métodos, pero no puedo negar que dan buenos resultados.

Komachi-chan estaba intrigada. Ahora que lo pensaba, creo que Komachi-chan no sabe todo lo que pasó en el Festival Cultural y el viaje a Kyoto. Y ya que me ponía a pensar en esto, no recuerdo que ella tuviera una reacción adversa luego de que el plan de Hikigaya-kun para ayudar a esa niña que sufría acoso saliera espantosamente bien. La Komachi-chan que conozco habría desaprobado con pasión esos métodos.

Su familia parece no saber nada sobre sus probablemente aún vigentes 'métodos más eficientes'... Mierda, debo cambiar el tema pero para ayer.

-No creo que haga falta expandirnos mucho en mi historia personal con Hikigaya-kun. Solo hace falta decir que... yo lo respeto mucho. Creo que en un modo algo bizarro siento admiración hacia él como una persona que no se deja amedrentar por el pensamiento de los demás y avanzar hacia adelante en base a lo que cree sin importar las consecuencias.

Las caras de ambas mujeres me decían todo lo que esperaba de ellas y algo más. Admitiendo que tal vez esto podría sonar demasiado extraño para ellas, quienes no han conocido al Hikigaya-kun que yo veo. Para ellas es probable que solo esté exagerando las cosas y que Hikigaya obviamente no puede ser todo lo que dije.

Porque para ellas el chico que hace el berrinche del siglo no puede ser todo lo que estoy diciendo.

-Eso es... Es...

-Difícil de creer, ¿cierto?

Sin saber de qué otra forma reaccionar, Hitomi-san asintió mansamente. Komachi-chan siguió guardando silencio, dejando que lanzara todas mis fichas antes de hacer su movimiento. Si me cree o no es complicado de saber, pero al menos no parece querer replicar mis palabras. Probablemente ella puede ver todo lo que dije... aunque seguramente desde un punto de vista menos 'magnifico'.

-... Si. No te lo tomes a mal, por favor. No es que no pueda ver cosas grandiosas en mi hijo... pero es la primera vez que escucho a alguien fuera de esta familia hablar tan positivamente de él. Lo siento si parezco reacia a creerlo. Son solamente hábitos a los que tontamente he llamado 'verdades' hasta hace poco.- Hitomi-san inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de disculpa, a pesar de que no es necesaria. -Por favor continúa, que quiero saber más sobre mi hijo.

Acepté con un asentimiento cordial.

-Con mucho gusto... ¿Entonces qué más quiere saber? Porque aunque estoy dispuesto a hablar de todo lo que opino sobre Hikigaya-kun, lo más probable es que solo quiera saber algunas cosas puntuales.

Con mis palabras Hitomi-san se puso a pensar en una respuesta, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera formularla en su cabeza, alguien interrumpió.

-¿Por qué Onii-chan está tan obsesionado con 'lo genuino'? ¿Y por qué tiene que lastimar a todos los que le rodean?

-¡K-Komachi! ¡Ese no era el plan! Se suponía que debíamos guiar la conversación poco a poco para entrar en calor y así poder entrar en calor...- El rostro de Hitomi-san era... endemoniadamente similar al que hacía Komachi-chan cuando estaba enojada. Esas mejillas infladas son idénticas en todo sentido.

-Mamá, estás subestimando a Hayama-senpai. Él no se sentirá abrumado si vamos directo al punto. ¿Verdad, Hayama-senpai?

Una sonrisa torcida cruzó mis labios.

-El parecido con Iroha-chan es casi espeluznante.

-¿Dijo algo, Hayama-senpai? ¿Y de casualidad ese algo fue un insulto a mi persona?

-Esto... ¿Komachi?

-Fue una ilusión auditiva, mi querida kouhai.

-Oh, entiendo. Porque definitivamente no me acaba de comparar con esa zorra del infierno, ¿verdad?

Una brillante sonrisa dentuda es lo que me dio Komachi-chan.

-En efecto.

Pero no era tan grande ni tan perfecta como la mía.

-... ¿Podemos continuar?

Miré el rostro incómodo de Hitomi-san antes de asentir con la mayor gracia que pude reunir. Komachi-chan tardó un poco más, pero finalmente resopló en frustración y se recostó salvajemente en el sofá. Sonriendo internamente ante mi victoria aplastante, noté que tal vez debería haber pedido un té. Me gusta el té. Y culpo a Yukino-chan por eso.

-Así que quieren saber mi opinión sobre los ideales de Hikigaya-kun, ¿eh?- Sinceramente lo sospeché desde un comienzo. Con todo lo que entiendo aquello que mueve a Hikigaya-kun, por lo general soy un conocedor promedio de sus otras facetas. Sus propios pensamientos cínicos sobre la juventud son algo que francamente encuentro divertido en un sentido irónico. Lo trato como algo que inventó un novelista frustrado pero a la vez inteligente.

Puedo entender sus argumentos y hasta llegar a compartirlos en algunos casos, pero me parece tan alejado de mi realidad que a veces pienso en eso como mera fantasía. Por no hablar de que esos pensamientos estaban tan sesgados por sus experiencias dignas de una película típica de drama que no son para nada la norma. En ese sentido veo a Hikigaya-kun como una especie de guía sobre 'cosas que tu hijo no debe vivir si no quieres que te levante el cuchillo'.

-Si... Me encantaría escuchar tu opinión al respecto, Hayama-kun.- Sin parecer notarlo, Hitomi-san se llevo una mano al pecho. -Me apena decirlo, pero no conozco casi nada de mi hijo. Y si lo que estás diciendo es cierto, entonces he pasado toda mi vida asumiendo lo peor de él sin darme cuenta. Creí que nunca habría alguien que de verdad pudiera ver algo bueno en él.

-Mamá...

Komachi-chan volvió a pasarle la mano por su espalda en un intento de tranquilizarla. Funcionó, aunque no tan bien como la primera vez.

-...

-Quiero saber... Quiero saber por qué mi hijo está tan obsesionado con esas creencias suyas. Quiero entender, porque sino lo hago, entonces nunca podré ayudarlo.

-... Entiendo, Hitomi-san. Si desea tanto saber mi opinión al respecto, con gusto se la daré. Yo también deseo su bien aunque no lo parezca.- Detuve este espectáculo penoso antes de que todo se nos escape de las manos.

-Créeme cuando digo que se nota a leguas que quieres lo mejor para él, Hayama-kun. Puede que no te conozca, pero por como hablas de él con tanta pasión, puedo sentirlo. Y me alegra mucho... Probablemente eres lo más cercano que él tiene a un amigo en estos momentos y él en serio necesita amigos.

Si lo que Kawasaki-san envió por correo es cierto, entonces eso puede no ser tan cierto de aquí a un futuro no tan lejano. Pero aún así no hace bien contarlo ahora y más cuando esta familia ya tendrá algo demasiado grande a lo que masticar.

-Si, pero que no se entere él, ¿de acuerdo? O sino se le subirá a la cabeza y tal vez me apode con algo sumamente cruel para sentirse mejor consigo mismo y de paso darse unas buenas risas a mi costa.- Quería decir que el seguramente me llamaría 'su putita', pero siento que si me atrevo a hacerlo estas dos mujeres me mirarán muy feo.

O al menos Komachi-chan lo hará con muchas ganas y encantada de poder atormentar finalmente a alguien porque Hikigaya-kun, aún con su bondad muy interiorizada, sigue pecando de poner a la gente de los nervios como si fuera parte de su esencia. Ella es así de controladora cuando se trata del lenguaje, no perdiendo la oportunidad de remarcar lo mala que es una persona por hablar subido de tono.

Y con eso dicho, probablemente explique porque Hikigaya-kun aprendió a insultar de forma tan sutil como si fuera una mujer de alta clase estándar. Era eso o directamente no hablar por temor a soltar algo que no le guste. Y como es un siscon entonces cortarse la lengua era una salida que él veía viable pero nada placentera.

Procrastinador hasta que te obligan a no terminar una buena oración.

-Para empezar, no sé muy de dónde nació su idea de lo genuino actual. Aunque si les ayuda en algo, una profesora nuestra le quiso enseñar a buscar lo genuino con otras personas y gracias a ella él fue capaz de juntarse de forma más cercana con sus amigas por un tiempo... Pero algo salió mal hace unos meses y él terminó recayendo la otra variante que le contó alguien cercano a él hace muchos años. Seguramente era un niño.

-... ¿Dijiste amigas?

-¿Eh? Si, dos eran sus compañeras de club y una era Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. No conozco muy bien a la Presidente, pero soy amigo de una de sus compañeras de club y la otra me medio puede tolerar cuando está de buen humor.

-... ¿Amigas?- Parecía que Hitomi-san entró en alguna especie de trance por una razón que no alcanzo a entender

-Menos mal que papá no está aquí. Le habría dado un infarto.- Komachi-chan se veía amargada por esta situación que intentaba por todos los medios aplacar. Yo solo me quedé viendo esta situación con una indiferencia que claramente es fingida.

Todo este intercambio ya se estaba poniendo muy raro para mí. La mirada perdida en los ojos de Hitomi-san eran extrañas y para un sin sentido. Digo, claro, probablemente no tenía la mejor imagen de Hikigaya-kun, pero honestamente no creyó que él no podía acercarse al sexo opuesto, ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

-Um... ¿Puedo saber por qué está tan impactada, Komachi-chan?

No me resistí a preguntar. Estaba muy curioso al respecto. Curiosidad que Komachi-chan vio de mala manera a juzgar por su mirada en blanco. Aún así no retrocedí porque ella se gastó mis ahorros del mes en sus cosas de chicas y me lo debe. Este intercambio ocurría en paralelo con la recuperación de Hitomi-san.

-L-Lo siento mucho, Hayama-kun... Es que saber que se relacionaba intimamente con el sexo opuesto me... me trajo algunos recuerdos no gratos de mi juventud.

-... Entiendo. No se preocupe. Todos tenemos nuestras cosas sensibles que no nos gustan recordar ni que nos recuerden.

En realidad no, pero no es mi deber preguntar algo que no me incumbe ni me afecta en lo más mínimo. Probablemente Hitomi-san vivió una experiencia similar a las 'ex pseudo-amigas' de Hikigaya-kun y tal vez quedó marcada de alguna manera. Es una suposición mía, pero creo honestamente que tal vez su padre haya sido un Hikigaya-kun calcado en su juventud.

Ahora tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es su padre. Me lo imagino como un Hikigaya-kun pero mucho más imponente e intimidante.

-Gracias.

Asentí nuevamente y procedí a seguir con mis interpretación de la a veces retorcida de Hikigaya-kun.

-En fin... Como iba diciendo, él intentó aplicar lo genuino a través de la convivencia e intentó abrirse hacia los demás. Intentó ser una mejor persona y dejar atrás el pasado pero... Bueno, es complicado, confuso y a veces estúpido, pero en resumidas cuentas una de sus amigas terminó abandonándolo por causas que no me siento capacitado para decir y raíz de eso las otras dos terminaron haciendo lo mismo.

Hubo un silencio tenso entre nosotros tres. El rostro de Komachi-chan era indiferente ante mis palabras, ya que ella lo sabía desde el comienzo, pero su madre... Bueno, ese rostro de sorpresa, incredulidad y algo de indignación ya me está dejando claro a dónde fue que llegó sus conclusiones.

-¡¿Ósea que todo esto es porque Hachiman está despechado?!

-No. Eso no es así.

Lo corté desde sus bases antes de que ella empezara a asumir cosas sobre él. No creo que Hitomi-san tenga una mala intención detrás de sus pensamientos. Probablemente le sea difícil comprender que su hijo tiene crisis existenciales del tamaño de Jupiter y se quiere aferrar a lo que ella entiende de los adolescentes. No me sorprende que crea que Hikigaya-kun está despechado o incluso deseoso de perder su virginidad y por eso actúa con tanto veneno.

Eso triste, pero no menos cierto.

-¿Qué más podría ser entonces, Hayama-senpai?

... Oh, así que Komachi-chan también piensa igual, ¿eh? Supongo que no se puede evitar. Ambos han vivido realidades opuestas con lecciones opuestas, después de todo. Es natural que ella no entienda sobre los ideales si nunca tuvo que pensar en cuestiones más allá de lo mundano.

-... Hikigaya-kun está distorsionado.

Sus caras ya dicen todo.

-¿Distorsionado? ¿A qué te refieres, Hayama-kun?

Komachi guardó silencio, esperando mis palabras.

Tomé aire porque aquí es cuando viene lo complicado de explicar.

-Hikigaya-kun... Él... Bueno... Sufrió mucho en el pasado por cosas que no podía controlar. Debido a eso él no pudo confiar más en las personas y quería evitarlas... Jeje...- No pude evitar soltar una risa involuntaria al pensar en la vida de Hikigaya-kun. -... pero como si esto fuera una tragi-comedia, él deseaba más que nada interactuar con los demás. Él quería la aprobación de los demás a toda costa y sufría al creer que era imposible. Que eso estaba y estará siempre fuera de su alcance.

-...- El rostro de Hitomi-san de repente se volvió más lastimoso, como si de alguna manera mis palabras le estuvieran echando sal en las heridas que su hijo le inflingue por todo lo que ignoró de su vida. Komachi-chan lo manejaba mejor, pero aún así podía ver que su labio estaba temblando, como si estuviera intentando destrozar algo... como sus labios.

Incluso si no es mi intención, básicamente les estoy recordando que Hikigaya-kun sufrió rechazo por todos en el pasado y como nunca hicieron nada para ayudarla. Y no tienen porqué sentirse como si fuera su culpa. Hikigaya-kun nunca explicó nada de esto a nadie e intentaba por todos los medios ocultar sus problemas en una máscara de superioridad moral, como si él estuviera mucho mejor que cualquier otro humano.

Hikigaya-kun también tiene parte de la culpa en toda esta mierda emocional... pero supongo que ellas se sienten demasiado culpables como para notar eso. Incluso Komachi-chan que sigue herida por cómo la trató Hikigaya-kun no es capaz de evitar culparse por todo lo malo de esta situación.

Así como Hikigaya-kun hizo con un desagradable orgullo en el pasado, ellas quieren cargar con toda la responsabilidad sin ninguna protesta de los demás y creyendo que al hacerlo son mejores personas porque 'ayudan sin que nadie salga herido'.

Sin duda son familia. Parece estar en la sangre el complejo de mártir.

-Hikigaya-kun sufría sin nada que lo sostuviera y él quería cambiar eso. Él necesitaba algo para seguir adelante en un mundo . Algo que le impidiera despertarse una mañana con la determinación para tirarse de un puente. -Las caras que pusieron ante mis crudas palabras me hicieron sentir mal. Cuando ninguna de ellas protestó al respecto me hizo sentir aún peor. Peor porque dije algo que las lastimó pero que no pueden refutar.

Con la respuesta que le dio al mundo Hikigaya-kun cuando lo genuino estuvo en juego, creer que llegaría hasta el suicidio si con eso es capaz de defender su postura no parece algo descabellado. Casi puedo imaginar el lugar, motivo y circunstancia como si yo estuviera ahí e intentara detenerlo.

Je, qué locura. Definitivamente eso no va a pasar.

-...

-... Hikigaya-kun de alguna forma terminó encontrando lo 'genuino' como su salvavidas. Como el ancla que le impediría ser arrastrado hacia donde el mundo quería llevarlo. No sé de dónde vino esa interpretación totalmente opuesta a la de nuestra maestra o cuál fue la lógica que movió sus pensamientos para llegar ahí. Lo único que puedo agregar es que él está dispuesto a todo con tal de alcanzarlo. Para él eso es lo más importante.- Sonreí como señal de disculpa. -Aunque lo conozca mucho más de lo que debería, hay cosas que no entiendo de él. Lo siento por no poder dar una buena respuesta a eso.

De repente la emoción volvió al rostro de Hitomi-san en forma de preocupación.

-¡N-No! ¡No te preocupes, Hayama-kun, que no hace falta disculparte! C-Claro, sería realmente increíble que tuvieras todas las respuestas que busco, pero... eso no estaría bien, ¿verdad? Así que gracias, pero ya es suficiente con esto.- Le miré sin entender y así también lo hizo Komachi-chan, que de repente parecía llena de vida nuevamente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, mamá? ¿Que no querías entender a Onii-chan para poder ayudarlo?- El rostro de Komachi-chan era de absoluta confusión.

-Bueno, si... p-pero eso estaría mal, ¿no crees?- Ante la mirada de su hija, ella se apresuró a aclararse. -Ya ves, pensemos por un momento que estamos en la escuela. El profesor te enseña a recitar de memoria datos para que tú los recuerdes de forma instintiva y puedas actuar en consecuencia. No digo que esté mal memorizar las cosas... pero a la larga hace que no entiendas el problema que hay detrás, sino que solo sepas dar la respuesta sin entenderla.

-Mamá...

-Sé que entre los estudios y entender a una persona es un mundo de diferencia, pero creo que se puede aplicar lo mismo, ¿no? Si yo sé todo de una persona porque me lo dijo alguien podré ser capaz de simular que la entiendo, pero eso es mentira. No me molesto en entender a esa persona porque 'ya sé todo sobre ella y no necesito hacer nada más'... Al igual que con la escuela, memorizas conocimiento pero no lo entiendes.

-Eso es...- Totalmente inesperado...

-No hay valor en que mi digas todo sobre mi hijo, Hayama-kun.- En algún punto una sonrisa fuertemente maternal escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo en que una expresión tranquila pero a la vez singularmente decidida entró en mi visión. -Si de verdad quiero entenderlo para poder ayudarlo, debo aprender de primera mano sobre mi hijo... Creo que esa es la manera correcta de ayudar a Hachiman.

-...

-...

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miran así? ¡¿Acaso dije algo raro?!

-... Y usted es una Yuigahama casi perfecta.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Hayama-kun?

Sonreí con un alivio que no es fingido.

-Dije que tiene todo mi apoyo, Hitomi-san. Si lo que le preocupa es no tener una comprensión propia sobre Hikigaya-kun, entonces haga lo que crea que los podrá conectar mejor. Mis palabras son simplemente una mera guía para usted. No tiene que tomarlas como una verdad absoluta.

Hitomi-san me dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento a cambio de mis palabras. Probablemente tenía miedo de que de alguna manera me sintiera ofendido. No tengo razones para hacerlo, pero entiendo que como es nuestro primer encuentro obviamente estamos mucho más pendientes de cómo se siente el otro por nuestras acciones. Es algo que yo también estoy haciendo.

Algo que probablemente Yumiko-chan desaprobaría.

-Ahh~... Onii-chan es básicamente una ametralladora de insultos, ¿sabes? No es tan sencillo acercarse a él. Si le pides que hablen, lo más probable es que de alguna forma se las ingenie para hablar de tu falta en... ciertas áreas.- No perdí de vista la mirada nerviosa que me envió Komachi-chan antes de acabar sus palabras ni tampoco el sonrojo furioso que tenía la madre de la casa Hikigaya.

-S-S-Sí, tienes razón. Hachiman es todo un desafío, pero vale la pena intentarlo incluso con mis... deficiencias.- Esa última palabra parece

Mientras convenientemente elegía prestarle más atención a este hermoso y cómodo sillón de muy alta calidad, pensé brevemente en lo que podría estar haciendo Hikigaya-kun a esta hora del día. Todo lo que pasó con Kawasaki-san lo debería haber agotado mental y físicamente, así que pensé al comienzo que podría estar en su cuarto, pero estoy seguro de que Komachi-chan no habría querido a arriesgarse a que Hikigaya-kun se meta en medio de nuestra conversación.

Quiero preguntar, pero probablemente no sea lo mejor.

-Si eso es todo, creo que debería irme antes de que Hikigaya-kun aparezca. No sé cómo explicarle esto sin terminar a los insultos.- Diciendo eso me levanté con normalidad, disfrutando el volver a estar de pie. Rápidamente fui seguido por Hitomi-san, aunque Komachi-chan prefirió quedarse sentada en la comodidad de ese sofá.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, Hayama-kun. No sabes lo mucho que me has ayudado el día de hoy.- Una reverencia algo marcada fue lo que siguió. Aceptando el gesto con una sonrisa gentil dejé que ella me guiara a la salida bajo la aún perceptible mirada de Komachi-chan. Cuando se lo proponía ella de verdad podía transmitir intensidad a sus pobres victimas.

No sé si esta conversación servirá para algo, pero al menos he visto que Hitomi-san y Komachi-chan parecen decididas a al menos no rendirse con Hikigaya-kun. Eso es bueno porque en su estado actual no sé qué tal le irá en la escuela ahora que salió de su zona de confort con ese personaje.

Luego de unos segundos en los que no hubo ningún intento de conversación, salí a la calle, sintiendo en toda mi piel el cambio brusco de temperatura. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi piel pero no mucho más. Me acostumbré fácilmente al clima con el pasar de los segundos. Supongo que es una de las ventajas de jugar fútbol en invierno.

Dejé de mirar la gloriosa y hermosa luna para observar a la callada pero a la vez determinada Hikigaya Hitomi.

-Espero sinceramente que las cosas mejoren entre ustedes.- Me sinceré y conté mis deseos cuando podría no ser lo más apropiado. Esto es algo que Yumiko-chan sí aprobaría. -Si yo he sido capaz de romper parte de su caparazón y ganarme algo de respeto, estoy seguro de que su familia le hará cambiar su perspectiva para mejor.

Un silencio tenso se formó entre nosotros...

-... Sabes que si yo fuera una adolescente no comprometida eso podría interpretarse como cortejo, ¿verdad? ¿Haces esto con todos?

Una mueca apareció en mi rostro.

-Si y... si...

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el bello rostro de Hitomi-san.

-Bueno, eres más educado que la media, inteligente, con dinero y por lo menos conmigo has sido sincero o fingido lo suficientemente bien. Es algo típico de un raijuu pero... - De repente la cara de Hitomi-san se oscureció al igual que el ambiente. -... **no te aproveches de Komachi o sino mi esposo se encargará de ti.**

...

...

...

... Tranquilo, Hayato. Es solo un juego. Ella está bromeando... Pero **suponiendo** que no lo hace, no tengo de qué preocuparme. Mi familia tiene dinero. Si, el dinero lo soluciona todo y yo tengo mucho dinero, ¡así que no pueden hacerme nada ilegal!

-N-No es mi intención en lo absoluto. Además, Komachi-chan ya me está explotando solo coociéndonos unos meses. Si me llego a casar con ella, temo que se haga con el control de la compañía de mi familia.

Eso generó unos segundos de intenso silencio antes de que Hitomi-san soltara una pequeña carcajada que parecía hacerle falta. Y a pesar de que quiero pensar que es de buena fe, me pregunto si se está riendo porque sabe algo que desconozco.

En fin... Creo que no es nada relevante.

...

...

...

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo le irá a mi padre? Dijo que tenía una reunión de 'compra' con una familia muy importante, pero no estoy muy seguro.

Nunca he escuchado a la 'Familia Sumeragi'.

* * *

 _ **Finalmente volví de mis vacaciones... Si, he tomado vacaciones. Luego de que terminé este capítulo el plan era ponerme a escribir 'Sin escapatoria', pero como tenía mucho tiempo lo postergué un par de días... luego tres... cuatro... siete... y así hasta que llegué al 23 y no escribí ni una mierda hasta que me llené de voluntad para salir de mi retiro.**_

 _ **Me pasé toda la noche buena y todo el festejo de navidad con deliciosa comida escribiendo para ustedes, así que quiero 6 comentarios. ¡Lo merezco! ¡Por cumplir sus deseos solo quedó pollo! ¡Y odio el pollo! ¡Tiene muchos huesos y siempre me lo dejan con ensalada de repollo!**_

 _ **Odio aún más el repollo...**_

 _ **Sobre la actualización de hoy, pues no hay mucho que pueda decir. Un Interludio para despedir el año probablemente no sea lo mejor para ustedes, pero como serán unos vagos que no me dejarán comentarios, pues es lo que tienen.**_

 _ **Escribir a Hayama ha sido un reto para mí. Esta fue la primera vez que quise intentar diferenciar a un personaje de otro y ha sido un reto. Hayama es definitivamente más educado que Hikigaya y eso se traduce también a sus pensamientos. Además de que a él sí le importa lo que pueda generar sus palabras en los demás, por lo que sabe cuando callarse.**_

 _ **Además de que no se exalta tan fácilmente. Creo que en este capítulo ni siquiera grito.**_

 _ **Fuera de eso, este es el cierre de lo que él Interludio 2 dejó abierto. Siento que esos dos podrían haber hecho perfectamente un capítulo especial ya que van muy de la mano, pero bueno. Esta es la límitante de escribir mis Interludios.**_

 _ **A partir de aquí es cuando el fic tomará un rumbo más interesante de leer pero jodidamente más complicado de escribir.**_

 _ **Y he intentando separar mejor mis diálogos. O creo que es lo que hice.**_

 _ **¿Creen que así es mejor? ¿Es más cómodo de leer o prefieren el otro formato? Agradecería si alguien me respondiera esta duda.**_

 _ **Y una pregunta...**_

 _ **... ¿Hay una chica leyendo esto? Es que según el consenso popular fanfiction es más usado por mujeres, pero siempre he sentido que todo el que me ha comentado es hombre en esta historia. Ni hablar en las otras que fácilmente pueden dar la imagen de un 'típico harem de pubertos'.**_

 _ **No creo que alguien conteste, pero valía la pena el intento.**_

 _ **Ahora a los comentarios.**_

 _ **Guest Tyranyus:**_

 _ **Adoro esa referencia. Me parece una analogía perfecta a la pelea de Bell contra el Minotauro en Danmachi.**_

 _ **Si, seguir tus propias creencias en este mundo es casi imposible. Con la gente constantemente intentando amoldarte a lo que cree que es correcto y queriendo encasillarte en un bando solo porque tienes una idea que va en contra de un cierto sector no me sorprende que muchos de mi generación no tengan ningún rumbo en la vida.**_

 _ **Y gracias a Fate siempre he pensado que quienes siguen este camino son dementes, soñadores infantiles o las dos juntas. Iskandar es básicamente lo que estamos describiendo y la serie lo trata como un soñador infantil que no despierta de su sueño. Luego tenemos a Kiritsugu, cuya recompensa por no abandonar lo que cree es morir lleno de arrepentimientos y perdidas, además de condenar a la única persona que pudo salvar en esa tragedia sin sentido que él provocó por querer 'ser un héroe justiciero'.**_

 _ **Y Shirou... Bueno, EMIYA es todo lo que está mal con ese pensamiento.**_

 _ **Pero aún así son de mis personajes favoritos en general. Supongo que es porque, al igual que tú, admiro a esa gente que se atreve a desafiar las normas si es por sus propios deseos, no importando que puedan terminar en el ostracismo. Es hasta de cierta forma inspirador ver hasta dónde son capaces de llegar.**_

 _ **Esta historia trata principalmente sobre lo genuino. Incluso si metiera una relación (que no lo haré), ocuparía un rol secundario. Hay quien podría acabar con todo esto si se lo mueve ligeramente lo 'genuino' hacia el amor romántico, pero no soy tan básico. Me enorgullezco de ser el fic de Oregairu en esta página que más se toma en serio lo genuino.**_

 _ **... Y no, no abandonará sus ideales... O por lo menos no de una manera tan cutre...**_

 _ **... Si... A mí tampoco me gusta HF Shirou.**_

 _ **Y respecto a sus antiguos 'amigos' pues es más complicado, pero puedo decir que si llega a pasar será después de que todo el drama de lo genuino haya pasado. Una especie de epilogo en el futuro.**_

 _ **... Si es que hay un futuro así para empezar...**_

 _ **nightcore 000:**_

 _ **Ah, si. Yo pensé que cuando terminara los examenes podría relajarme...**_

 _ **Creo que lo hice demasiado XD.**_

 _ **En fin, gracias por comentar. Aprecio los comentarios de cualquier tipo y espero que este capítulo por lo menos te haya entretenido.**_

 _ **Nhris:**_

 _ **Gracias por creer que es muy interesante. Y si, este fic trata básicamente de lo que viene después de que todo el drama romántico de Hachiman llega a su fin. En este fic lo genuino que vino construyendo la serie principal se fue a la mierda y nuestro prota termina yendo al otro extremo. Esta es una historia de conciliar el resultado de ese final más que de cambiarlo o una reconciliación entre personajes.**_

 _ **De nada.**_

 _ **Brosescuela:**_

 _ **Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Siempre me sienta bien ver caras nuevas por aquí. Y si, yo también me la cree así. Había un fic de Pokémon que me gustaba tanto que quería comentarlo bajo cualquier costo. Era una epoca en la que no sabía nada de los comentarios anonimos, así que me terminé creando una cuenta para que 'él lo viera'.**_

 _ **... Que epoca tan inocente fue esa.**_

 _ **Y oye, si algún día te apetece volver a comentar, quisiera saber qué opinaron tus amigos.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **De acuerdo. Seré honesto al decir que DE VERDAD quiero superar los 100 comentarios. Sé que para muchos es una molestia, ¿pero les puedo pedir al menos eso? A cambio intentaré tener listo otro fic de Oregairu para su disfrute. Y esta vez uno que si pienso terminar y que no será un One-shot.**_

 _ **Lo siento mucho, Sagami, pero tu amor DEFINITIVAMENTE está mal en mi lista de prioridades. Es culpa mía por no crearte solo como un descanso de fics más complejos.**_

 _ **Bueno, nos vemos el próximo año.**_


	17. Cómo llegó a autoconvencerse: Parte 1

_Lo genuino..._

 _... Je, debo parecer un disco rayado, ¿verdad? Siento que en mis pensamientos no he parado de decir esa palabra una y otra vez, como si no conociera otra más en mi vida. Es sin duda tonto hasta el hartazgo... y tal vez Yukinoshita diga que es espeluznante, pero es que no puedo evitarlo._

 _No puedo evitar no darle vueltas a esa palabra para sentir validado todo lo que tengo. Para sentir que la relación con estas... chicas es lo genuino a lo que intenté aferrarme en mi peor momento._

 _No puedo evitar darle vueltas a esa palabra una y otra vez. Es un hábito malo, pero siento que es necesario para demostrar quién soy. Es como si esto fuera parte de quien soy yo, de alguna manera. Como si hacer esto de repente fuera hacer más real a ¨Hikigaya Hachiman¨._

 _Es como si este ¨Hikigaya Hachiman¨ nació para estar obsesionado con lo genuino a un nivel algo preocupante pero de todas formas deseable para mí. Me hace sentir que todo lo que he vivido hasta solo ha sido una mera preparación para esta vida ideal que mi yo de antaño solo puede soñar._

 _Y eso me encanta, porque gracias a eso ahora puedo cerrar esas etapas de mi vida que me frenaban. Siento que ahora puedo verdaderamente mirar hacia el futuro y prepararme para lo que está por venir en la vida. Estoy sintiendo que tal vez esté preparado para afrontar las mierdas de la vida adulta._

 _... Maldición, estoy sonando como un idiota con esperanzas, ¿verdad? Y uno que merece ser golpeado por todos los solitarios del mundo encima. He decepcionado a mi especie. Debería avergonzarme..._

 _..._

 _Cierto... Ya no estoy solo._

 _..._

 _..._

 _... Se siente raro pensar así._

 _... Pero no puedo evitar que se formé una sonrisa en el rostro cuando considero que esas chicas no me van a dejar solo. No puedo hacer otra cosa sino ser un optimista molesto cuando por fin he obtenido lo que es verdaderamente genuino._

 _Obtuve los lazos que antes solo podía fantasear._

 _Y no cualquier tipo de lazo, sino uno auténtico que escapa de toda falsedad impuesta por la sociedad y que reniega de aquellos valores mundanos del mundo; Eso es lo que he obtenido gracias a ellas. Es el regalo que me han dado que intentaré merecer de verdad un día de estos._

 _Me siento bien._

 _Me siento mejor que nunca de hecho._

 _Todo está en su lugar. Todo está perfecto._

 _Si... Todo va a ir bien. Ellas no me van a dejar solo._

 _Puedo confiar en ellas y ellas pueden confiar en mí._

 _Eso es hermoso..._

* * *

 **Cómo llegó a autoconvencerse**

 **Parte 1**

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hikigaya-kun? Te ves algo pálido.

Las palabras en tono jovial de Yukinoshita Haruno me hicieron despertar de mi ensoñación. Junto con mi despertar lo hizo la molestia porque todo el ruido de adolescentes de mierda haciendo sus mierdas me llegó desde todos los angulos y direcciones, como si fuera algún tipo de virus.

Si... El virus del retrasado que no tiene cura.

-... Estoy bien.- Logré pronunciar con normalidad cuando no me sentía así ni siquiera un poco. -Solo... solo me gustaría hablar un poco con Yukinoshita... san antes de que se vaya. ¿Sabes si está aquí?

Haruno negó con la cabeza, sin perder esa sonrisa diabólica que tanto me dan ganas de borrar con un martillo si hace falta.

-A pesar de que en verdad amo a mi hermana con pasión, también soy capaz de dejarle su espacio, ¿sabes? Ella no tiene que sentirse acosada por mí ni tampoco quiero hacerlo para empezar. No es sano. Y más con la imagen que tiene de mí.

Si... Toda esta asquerosa y repugnante farsa ocurrió por la imagen que ella tiene de ti. Es enfermiza toda su relación.

Además, ¿de repente te quieres hacer la hermana modelo? Ni siquiera tú te crees esa mierda en el fondo. Estoy seguro de eso.

Estoy enojado... pero supongo que no tiene caso desquitarse con ella. No es su culpa todo esto.

... Al menos no directamente.

-... Es una pe-

-¡Stooop, Hikigaya-kun! ¡Para con esa falsa cortesía, que harás llorar a tu Onee-chan!

¿Por qué debes actuar tan linda, Haruno? No es momento para eso y ciertamente no estoy para aguantar palabras en inglés.

-... ¿Qué?

¿Cree que este es el momento para que estés tan feliz?

Todo lo que creía acaba de desvanecerse, ¿sabes?

-Aunque hay muchas veces en que no sigo la pista a Yukino-chan. Parece que estas de suerte; Ella se acaba de ir hace poco. Si te apuras, con suerte la alcanzarás.

¡!

...

-Graci-

-No debes perder tiempo conmigo. Si tantas ganas tienes de hablar con Yukino-chan, será mejor que te apresures. Ella se acaba de ir recién, si, pero está nuestro chofer esperándola para llevarla a reunirse con nuestro querido padre, así que corres contra el reloj, Hikigaya-kun.

Afilé mi mirada ante ese dato.

-... Mierda.

-Si te apuras aún puedes encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¡Ánimo, Hikigaya-kun!... ¡Y procura no hablar con ese vocabulario con tu querida Onee-chan!

-... Entiendo... Gracias por la información, Yukinoshita-san.

-Jejeje... ¿Cuando me dirás Haruno, Hikigaya-kun?

-... Me pregunto...

Ahí acabó la conversación.

No tuve nada más que agregar, así que giré mi rostro hacia la gran salida de este lugar hasta arriba de hormonas que simboliza tantas cosas.

-Trata de no hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas, ¿vale? Me gustaría que esto no terminara en un baño de sangre y lágrimas. Son difíciles de limpiar, ¿sabes? Tee hee~

-...

No importa nada más que esto. Eso te incluye, Yuki...

... Haruno...

Avancé a paso lento, empezando la marcha en busca de darle sentido a una situación que no lo tiene ni puede tenerlo.

Alejándome de Haruno e intentando procesar las palabras horripilantes que me acaba de decir, pensé en toda la mierda que había vivido el día de hoy. Y solo puedo llegar a la conclusión de que estoy demasiado jodido y de alguna manera todos terminaron igual por mis acciones.

Los sonidos estridentes de estos jóvenes haciendo sus mierdas adolescentes me hizo sentir aún más asco de todo este asunto transitorio de la juventud. Esta mentalidad resonaba como un eco extraviado de otro plano de existencia que parecía haber sido diseñado para atraerme.

Como si este mundo y yo estuviéramos en realidades opuestas. Realidades que nunca deberían haberse conectado.

-... Ah...

Un tipo cualquiera me empujó por ser un retrasado y no verme cuando debía por culpa de la juventud. Toda esta mierda es culpa de la juventud. Todos los males del mundo tienen que ver con la juventud. No es una opinión, sino una afirmación. No hay posibilidad de debatirlo porque es un hecho objetivo.

Si... Todo lo que creo es un hecho objetivo. ¿Por qué la gente no se da cuenta?

-¡Lo siento, hombre!

Este Kirito de manual solo soltó una irritante disculpa de rutina y siguió con lo suyo, ignorando mis problemas... como todos están haciendo, de hecho. Incluyendo los pocos que de verdad parecen conocerme un poco más que la mayoría.

Esta es la mayor prueba de que no soy nada especial y que fui un idiota por pensar diferente alguna vez.

Hayama no está por ningún lado. Su grupo lo llevó afuera por cuestiones personales que no me importan ni deberían hacerlo para empezar.

Isshiki está de los nervios y está alejando a todos los pobres incautos que quieren consolarla para ganar puntos de afecto con ella. Está demasiado temerosa de la charla que recibirá cuando este baile terminé.

Kawasaki se fue de aquí hace mucho tiempo... en lágrimas. Y todo por haber hecho algo incomprensible por razones que escapan a mi comprensión.

El idiota de Zaimokuza se veía realmente afectado por todos los problemas en los que yo le metí.

Totsuka... Me pregunto dónde está él. Lo perdí de vista en medio de todo el escándalo que hizo por mi culpa.

Todo porque no calculé que Sagami podía llegar a ser más que una perra idiota que ladra pero no muerde.

Una parte de mí quería ir con todos ellos para comprobar si estaban bien o si podía ayudarlos. En parte por responsabilidad, pero también por algo más inexplicable pero a la vez mucho más poderoso.

Pero cuando pienso en lo que me está haciendo alejarme de todo eso, me ayuda a comprender que a comparación nada de esa mierda adolescente importa.

Nada es más importante que esto.

-... Yukinoshita...

Avancé con más ganas, dispuestos a obtener respuesta a como dé lugar. Es lo menos que me merezco luego de todo este fiasco que ha resultado ser este miserable baile de graduación que me quitó gloriosas horas de procrastinación.

Poco a poco fui agarrando velocidad, ignorando el mundo a mi alrededor y olvidándome de la perra mayor de esa familia endemoniada. Ella no me detuvo pese a que había una posibilidad de que todo terminara mal para su hermana, pero su inacción tal vez sea por la sencilla razón de saber la rata cobarde que soy y la imposibilidad de cambiar algo.

Sin importar mis palabras, no podré cambiar nada. No es que tuviera el poder de elegir el camino de Yukinoshita. Y aunque lo tuviera, el daño ya estaba hecho. A estas alturas de la película todo lo que creí merecedor de protección se fue al deshuesadero. No tiene caso aferrarse a un barco que se va a hundir

... Aún así...

-... Yukinoshita...

No pienso acabar esto hasta tener mis respuestas.

-¡H-Hikki!

Una mancha rosada se estaba acercando a mí con velocidad, queriendo detenerme de seguir con esto. Ella era igual de culpable que Yukinoshita por traicionar mis expectativas, pero Yuigahama Yui no tiene las respuestas que yo quiero...

-No me estorbes, mentirosa.

-¡!

 **... así que es una molestia...**

-... Kuuh...

Aparte de soltar un pequeño quejido, Yuigahama no hizo nada más. Ella se quedó ahí, quieta, como si mis meras palabras la hubieran convertido en una estatua. Su rostro transmitía muchas cosas; Algunas me hacían arrepentirme y otras validaban mi actitud... pero al final todas son irrelevantes

La miré con un asco bien fingido para asustarla definitivamente. Funcionó en extremo bien y ella humildemente retrocedió unos pasos, como si estuviera asustada de mí, a pesar de que ella debería saber que nunca me atrevería a tocarle un dedo.

-... No te preocupes por TU amiga. Prometo que no haré nada estúpido.

El dolor se vio reflejado en su rostro, pero no me importó más allá del pequeño fantasma de un dolor momentaneo que ni siquiera vale la pena tener en cuenta; No cuando ya no tenemos ningún tipo de relación. Ellas lo quieren así y yo ahora ya no las quiero.

Es tan sencillo como eso.

-Adiós.

Aún así... Supongo que por lo menos merece unas palabras de despedida por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos este año.

Con todo dicho y hecho, me dispuse a avanzar hacia el final definitivo de esta comedia romántico que siempre estuvo equivocado, como no quería aceptar.

Lo último que vi de ella, la chica que confesó que me amaba, fue una expresión dolorosa y que parecía estar a poco de llorar. Era un espectáculo desgarrador hecho para conmover el corazón de cualquiera que la mirase. Más si esa persona era el culpable de ese rostro que no debería existir.

No me importó.

O no me importó tanto como las respuestas que merezco.

De cualquier manera, el punto es que así es como acabé mi relación con Yuigahama Yui. Ya no hay nada que rescatar y no tengo derecho a decir o hacer nada más.

Mi papel en su historia ha terminado.

-Je...

Me reí de forma leve por un momento antes de alejarme de todo este teatro que las Yukinoshitas montaron para mi sufrimiento.

Literalmente.

-Yukinoshita...

Salí de ese lugar infernal al que llaman ¨salón de baile¨ y me saludó un silencio polar que me habría dejado descolocado si no estuviera tan metido en poner a Yukinoshita en el lugar que le corresponde.

No había nadie a la vista. Todo estaba desierto.

La luz del sol pasó a ser naranja, dándole a esta escuela un aspecto realmente hermoso.

Todo estaba en su lugar para una confesión... y lo irónico es que eso es lo que iba a pasar... pero a la vez no...

-Yukinoshita.

Dando un fuerte paso hacia adelante, comencé a adentrarme en la vacía Sobu High, dejando atrás de mí un mundo al que nunca pertenecí; el de los ganadores, los raijuus de mierda que deberían explotar. Un mundo al que estas dos chicas decidieron abrazar con ternura mientras me dejaban en el olvido.

A pesar de todo lo que hice por ellas... ellas... esas putas hicieron...

-Yukinoshita.

Avancé y avancé. Y en algún punto que me perdí por estar metido en mis pensamientos, estos pies míos comenzaron a hacer un ruido de impacto espantoso contra la cerámica mientras mis zapatos hacían un chirrido que sonaba muy parecido a un ganso siendo ahorcado por alguna razón.

Mi respiración era más errática de lo usual y mis pulmones se sentían calientes.

Me di cuenta al fin de que estaba corriendo.

-¡Yukinoshita!

Corría tan rápido que mi pecho comenzaba a doler. Sudor caía como gotas por todo mi cuerpo por la falta de buen ejercicio.

De repente obtuve una epifanía.

Toda esta situación ya la he vivido antes; Cuando sucedió esa jodida carrera en la que intenté perseguir a Hayama por más inútil que fuera al final porque me dejé llevar por mi impulso de idiotez. Fue la única vez en la que que intenté de corazón estar a su altura porque sentía que debía cumplir las expectativas de alguien imaginario.

Esta situación es parecida... pero solo hasta ahí. No son la misma

Esta vez puede que esté persiguiendo a alguien incluso más perfecto que él, pero no es por querer demostrarle algo a alguien ni mucho menos dejándome llevar por impulsos tan banales.

Es para tener respuestas.

-¡YUKINOSHITA!

Las respuestas de toda la revelación que he pasado en estos días.

Respuestas.

Las necesito.

Necesito cerrar este ciclo de engaños e hipocresía de una vez por todas y para siempre. Para poder pasar página y luego pensar si debería suicidarme o convertirme en un hikikomori de verdad. Ambas opciones son igual de malas para mí e igualmente negativas para esta maldita sociedad japonesa.

Pero no hasta acabar con toda la mierda disfrazada de arcoíris que es la juventud.

Esa fue la clave de mi determinación cuando vi una figura solitaria alejarse de la escuela a paso tranquilo, inconsciente de toda la mierda que estoy pensando. Esta mentalidad de cerrar un capítulo en esta historia fue la que me dio fuerzas para avanzar con seguridad hacia esa figura que estaba siéndome negada hasta por el puto sol.

-¡DAME RESPUESTAS, YUKINOSHITA! ¡DÁMELAS AHORA!

Fue lo que me inspiró a gritarle con toda la rabia que he estado acumulando a través de todo el inhumano esfuerzo que hice por ella. Esfuerzo que al final fue recompensando con una arrogante despedida que ni siquiera se molestó en hacer personalmente.

Y aunque podría entender que ella me quisiera usar hasta que lo vea conveniente para después arrojarme a la basura, el capricho que hizo a mi vida no tiene perdón.

No puedo estar calmado cuando me ilusionó por razones que no entiendo y con resultados que no la benefician de ninguna manera.

Todo lo hizo por divertimento.

Avancé paso a paso, asegurándome de que mis pisadas se escucharan lo más poderosas posibles. Me daba igual si después me dolían los pies con tal de que ella sintiera de primera mano lo furioso que estaba.

Este atardecer iluminaba toda Chiba con su color anaranjado que me recordaba mucho a un anime romántico que disfrutaba hace unos dos años, antes de que cometiera el mayor error de mi vida y que una tal Orimoto Kaori tuviera que pagarlo caro.

Mi última pisada fue más fuerte de lo usual ante el recuerdo de su repugnante risa.

-... Así que el triste y asqueroso lobo disfrazado de oveja finalmente está mostrando sus sucias ansias carnales, ¿eh? Debería sentirme sorprendida, pero la verdad es que me esperaba esto de ti, Hikigaya-kun.

Ni siquiera volteó a verme y no aflojó el ritmo. A pesar de mis demandas justificadas y con todo el peso de mis ideales, ella no veía esto como algo que mereciera su atención. Ella estaba menospreciando mi existencia como lo suele hacer, pero esta vez no hay una diversión sana en esto.

Esta vez ella está siendo una sencilla puta conmigo.

-No estoy para tus juegos, Yukinoshita. Ya sabes a lo que vine y no me alejaré de ti hasta conseguirlo.

Una carcajada pedante fue la respuesta que recibí.

-Por favor, Hikigaya-kun. ¿Crees de verdad que tienes el poder para ir en contra de lo que yo quiero? Basta un chasquido para mandar a toda tu familia a la ruina. Si quisiera, con una simple llamada podría comprarte y venderte al mejor postor.

Fue mi turno de reírme.

-Por favor no andes afirmando cosas que no puedes cumplir, Yukinoshita. Daña tu imagen de perfección calcada a la no perfección de tu hermana.

El sonido de un cuervo graznando en las cercanías fue el toque de suspenso que quería. Muchas gracias, MAXX-sama.

-...

¿Oh? Parece que compararla con su hermana sigue siendo una fibra sensible para ti, ¿eh?

... Mal. Muy mal, Hachiman. No deberías sonreír así.

-¿Esperas que crea de verdad que pasarías todas esas molestias para arruinarme la vida? Eres mejor que esta débil pero resistente plaga, Yukinoshita. No estarías dispuesta a gastar tanto esfuerzo en mí. No tienes tiempo que perder cuando tienes que acercarte aunque sea un poco a tu hermana.

Un pequeño silencio surgió entre nosotros.

Ella siempre aparentó una seguridad perfecta y sin aberturas con una perfección que resultaba irreal... porque así era.

Pero es ahora que creo que finalmente estoy presenciando a una Yukinoshita Yukino segura de si misma y sin depender de nadie para caminar en la vida. Siento que esa imagen que intentaba venderle al mundo ahora está aquí, pero sin querer rendirle cuentas a nadie; Todo es por y para sí misma.

Diría que me alegro por ella... pero no es cierto.

Pero tampoco me enfurece.

Me da igual.

-Siempre supe que en el fondo eras una bacteria con forma de humano, pero que tú mismo llegaras a admitirlo demuestra que tal vez haz superado a la bacteria común... Y eso es asqueroso. Por favor deja de respirar, que infectas al mundo con tus gérmenes.

-Ja, muy chistosa.

Nunca dejamos de caminar a un ritmo de calma falsificada. Quizás se deba a que, incluso si su afecto era falso, la actitud que teníamos el uno con el otro nunca fue amistosa, por lo que podíamos mantener el statu quo.

... De verdad que fui un tonto por creerme todo ese cuento de la amistad...

-Si, de verdad lo soy. Ahora si me disculpas...

...

...

...

...

-¡No me vengas con esas mierdas! ¡No huyas de esto y dame las malditas respuestas que me merezco, mujer! ¡Dámelas o sino me lo pagarás muy caro!

Exclamé con frustración mientras me vi forzado a seguir el ritmo de su caminar a pesar de que mis piernas me están matando. Tomé una larga respiración antes de intentar seguir su ritmo. Toda una proeza para alguien que acabó siendo golpeado en el estómago... tres veces... todas en esta tarde.

Ella siguió su camino, sin dedicarme su mirada, como si de alguna fuera algo que no me merezco; Ese pensamiento que puede ser verdad solo hace que hierva más la sangre.

Y me aseguré de dejarlo bien en claro con mis pisadas estruendosas.

No hubo ningún cambio visible.

-¿Respuestas? ¿Qué respuestas te mereces?

Su genuina confusión me enervó los nervios e hizo que no hacer una estupidez fuera algo mucho más difícil.

-¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Acaso quieres seguir jugando?- Me tragué todos los insultos que planeaba lanzar en medio de mis palabras. No es momento de complicar las cosas con un placer pasajero.

-¿Jugando? Tú eres el único que trata esto como un juego de adivinanzas. Y uno malo, por cierto.

Maldita...

-... ¿Acaso esta es tu manera de evitar que esto vaya a cosas que te incomodan? ¡Pues te jodes! ¡La incomodidad es parte de la vida y hoy vas a prepararte para la vida adulta, Yukinoshita!

Yukinoshita, si vuelves a suspirar, no garantizo poder controlar mis fuertes impulsos por encajarte un puñetazo. Estas avisada.

-Que seas tú quien me esté ¨enseñando¨ es tan irónico y triste que solo diré; Aléjate de las mujeres. Le harás un bien a todo el mundo

-¡Ja! Como si ellas no huyeran de mí con tan solo estar en la misma calle.

Conté un buen chiste.

Ella no se río.

-... Como iba diciendo antes de que me arruinaras el día con tu sentido del humor; No hay nada que hablar, Hikigaya-kun. Todo este asunto está arreglado, por más que odies mi incapacidad para fingir cariño hacia ti y haber traicionado tus fantasías de otaku de clóset.

-No me considero realmente alguien que se averguenza de mis pasatiempos. Y no tengo porqué. Digo, ¿has visto cómo está creciendo la industria del hentai? Si hay tanta gente que consume eso, entonces nadie debería juzgarme.

-... Enciérrate en tu mundo imaginario hasta poder resolver todo lo malo que tiene esa defensa.

-Si, como digas... Y ahora, en cuanto a mis respuestas...

-¿Qué respuestas?

Ya no aguanté más.

-¡No me vengas con esa mierda! ¡Sabes perfectamente a qué he venido aquí!

-... Si, supongo que es inevitable tener esta conversión. Hagasmolo rápido para poder continuar con nuestras vidas en paz.

-...

Yukinoshita se detuvo al fin y giró su cabeza hacia mí. Su expresión me era imposible de apreciar bien por culpa del todopoderoso sol, pero sí fui capaz de ver cierta... diversión perversa en ella.

-Tienes mi permiso para usar tu depravación sexual para imaginar que Yuigahama-san y yo somos tus esclavas sexuales. Será duro y aterrador, pero todo con tal de acabar con esto de una buena vez.

-¡!

...

Con eso dicho, Yukinoshita se dio la vuelta, creyendo que todo estaba arreglado.

Ella no era ninguna idiota.

Al contrario; Era la mayor genio que tuvo nuestra generación y seguramente en el futuro seguirá destacándonse como alguien sobresaliente.

Una persona así y que me conoce desde hace tanto sabe mejor que nadie qué es lo que buscaba de ella. Qué es lo que merecía al menos como recompensa por toda la mierda laboral que viví gracias a ella.

Y aún así trataba todo esto como un juego...

Como si no tuviera ninguna importancia.

... Eso me hierve la sangre.

-Bueno, con eso arreglado, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hacer mis obligaciones.

Y así ella comenzó a avanzar hacia el futuro prospero que la vida le sirvió en bandeja de plata desde que nació.

Estaba actuando como si todo hubiera terminado.

Y pienso, en lo más hondo de mi ser, que tal vez actúa de esta manera para decepcionarme tanto que ni siquiera me molestaré en buscar respuestas.

Que con esa actitud me está diciendo todo y es algo que debería aceptar para seguir con mi vida.

...

...

...

-¿Por qué me engañaste?

Hice la declaración directa para cortar todo este relleno que solo me está desviando de lo importante.

Ya no estoy para estas divagaciones sin ningún sentido que han sido lo normal para mí desde que empecé este segundo año.

Solo vine por esa respuesta y es lo que voy a obtener, no importa de qué forma. Mucho menos me importa si le gusta a esta jodida princesa domesticada o no; Solo vengo a reclamar lo que me deben.

Te puedes ir de mi vida cuando quieras, Yukinoshita, pero no antes de que me digas porqué hiciste todo esto. Qué fue lo que ganaste con toda esta farsa.

Necesito saberlo.

Si no lo sé, nunca podré cerrar este ciclo.

-...- Dejó de caminar, pero no dijo nada.

-Incluso si hubieras sido honesta desde el principio y me trataras peor que a un insecto, aún así me habría vuelto tu perro faldero. Habría hecho todos los sacrificios que me pidieras y tú lo sabes.

Si con eso lograba demostrar la fortaleza que obtuve a través de la soledad, no me habría importado perder mi orgullo.

-¿Cuál fue tu razón para hacer todo esto? ¿Qué diablos ganaste?

Cuando di un paso más hacia adelante, me di cuenta de que estábamos frente a frente, casi invadiéndonos nuestros espacios personales. Tenía que agachar mi cabeza para poder mirarla bien.

Una corriente de aire movió su cabello, provocando que unos cuantos pelos suyos me llegasen a tocar la cara.

El sol seguía bajando, consiguiendo que el naranja puro que había cuando salí del salón del baile ahora fuera mucho menos saturado. Era más apagado, algo apropiado para este punto de nuestra historia.

La historia de una comedia romántica que siempre estuvo equivocada después de todo.

-... ¿No puedes dejar las cosas así, Hikigaya-kun?

No volteó su cabeza, como si ella fuera superior a mí. Y por más que sea verdad, el pensar que incluso en esta situación ella actuara como si dirigirme una palabra fuera un honor me hizo apretar mis puños hasta un punto doloroso.

Mis uñas dejarán una fea marca en mis manos si esto sigue así.

-¡Y una mierda que dejaré esto así!

¿Crees que mereces escaparte de esto impune? ¡Pues estás mal!

-...

Yukinoshita no dijo nada ante mi justa verdad y eso me ponía más inquieto, entendiendo que este silencio es a propósito porque se está divirtiendo mucho con mi estado nervioso, demasiado inusual en mí como para no aprovecharlo.

El viento acaricia mi piel descubierta con furia helada, pero no es suficiente para dejar de mantener mi atención fija en esta mujer que de alguna manera terminó siendo aún más incomprensible que antes; Lo típico que me ocurre con la familia Yukinoshita. Es como si estuviera en sus genes arruinarme la existencia.

Ah. y sobra decir que este viento ondeaba su cabello de tal forma que, vista desde atrás, parecía algo etéreo, como algo fuera de este mundo. Y tal vez incluso en mi furia me habría quedado maravillado... si un cabello suyo no me hubiera entrado en el ojo.

Fue un suplicio no apartar mi mirada de ella.

Incluso con ese golpe de realidad a esta escena de anime, esto sigue teniendo su encanto.

Como si este fuera el comienzo de una comedia romántica genérica.

... Solo que en este caso era en su lugar la escena previa a su cancelación definitiva.

Esto es uno de esos giros irónicos sin gracia que le fascinan a la vida real.

-¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto para engañarme? Por más que lo pienso, no puedo verle una razón lógica para jugar con mis estúpidas ilusiones. No tenías que hacerlo para que cumpliera tus objetivos.

-...

Respóndeme, Yukinoshita.

-Con la mentalidad que tenía en ese entonces solo tenías que pedirme algo así y yo lo haría encantado. Lo sabías muy bien y aún así... ¿por qué hiciste todo este drama?

Pregunté con una mezcla de sentimientos que se arremolinaban a ser comparables a una ira asesina que nunca antes había sentido.

Quería respuestas.

¿Por qué no quieres darme respuestas?

Es lo único que te pido.

-...

-... ¿Acaso es porque era divertido? ¿Acaso pensaste en que ilusionarme para después romperme las ilusiones sería un buen pasatiempo? ¿Estás tan desesperada por imitar la perfección de tu hermana que llegaste al punto de querer manipular emocionalmente a alguien sin ninguna necesidad?

-...

-¿Es eso? ¿Querías encontrarle un gusto a lastimarme?

Una pequeña parte de mí se sentía dolida por considerar eso como la verdad, pero no dejé que se viera. Ella no necesita verme afectado. Ella necesita verme furioso para saber que no saldrá sin ninguna mancha; Que si piensa que permitiré convertirme en juguete de prácticas con éxito asegurado, pues entonces ha soñado demasiado lejos y mal.

Autos pasaban cada tanto y entre ellos destacó uno que llegó hace cinco minutos que está justo en frente de la entrada. Demasiado caro para ser de alguien de esta escuela salvo por dos excepciones... Y Hayama no puede ser arrogante por el personaje que maneja, así que...

... No tengo tiempo...

En cualquier momento esto puede terminar antes de que empiece.

Justo cuando pensaba en todo esto, Yukinoshita al fin volteó a verme.

Su rostro reflejaba una diversión morbosa que nunca creí ver en ella; Eso me heló la sangre caliente en las venas e hizo que todo lo que planeaba decirle quedara en saco roto.

-Je, ¿crees que me importas lo suficiente como para hacer tanto por ti? Eres muy delirante, Hikigaya-kun.- La ira volvió. -Todo lo que hice no tiene nada que ver contigo. Deja de ver fantasías románticas donde no las ha-

-¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ MIERDA FUE?! ¡NO ME IMPORTAS! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO TANTO QUE SOLO VERTE ME DA ASCO! ¡ASÍ QUE DIME LAS RESPUESTAS PARA NO TENER QUE VER TU CARA, **HIJA DE PUTA**!

...

...

Je... Al final no me pude aguantar más y exploté, ¿eh?...

... Bueno, al menos no fui a lo físico. Haruno no me puede mandar a asesinar solo por gritarle... espero...

Miré a Yukinoshita, cuya cara no traicionaba ninguna expresión en especial. Parecía en perfecta calma, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera tan solo las palabras de una cucaracha... algo que en realidad puede no estar muy lejos de la realidad.

Después de todo, así es como siempre me ha visto esta familia, ¿así que por qué ella sería la excepción?

No lo es.

Nunca lo fue.

Apreté mis puños para controlar las sensaciones que esta verdad corroía todo mi ser con violencia. Involuntariamente di un paso hacia adelante con inseguridad, como si estuviera por hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré en el acto; La consciencia de eso no hizo que fuera menos difícil esforzarse.

De repente, Yukinoshita suspiró. Bajó la cabeza y los hombros, como si de alguna manera fuera la manera de admitir la derrota en un juego.

-De verdad no quería decírtelo, pero al parecer no tengo opción.

Esas palabras calmaron mi ira de repente, pero a la vez despertaron otro sentimiento muy poderoso en lo más profundo de mi interior. De repente sentía que todo a mi alrededor salvo Yukinoshita perdía su importancia.

-... Eso es...

-Si. Por más molesto que seas, supongo que debo darte un hueso al menos al final. Hiciste un buen trabajo después de todo y eso te lo reconozco... Has sido un buen chico

-... Tch...

Deja de alargar tus frases innecesariamente y ve a lo que verdaderamente importa aquí, Yukinoshita. Y por favor no me trates como un perro faldero cuando esa relación ya terminó. Es demasiado denigrante soportar esa actitud tuya.

-... Mereces respuestas y por lo menos yo trato bien a mis herramientas.

...

Una herramienta, ¿eh?...

...

...

...Si; Una herramienta es como me ves en realidad, ¿o no? Soy solo una herramienta conveniente que podía manejarse sin esfuerzo debido a sus habilidades competentes que escasean en el 99% de la población.

Toda mi personalidad fue hecha para ser tu jodido perro leal hasta que te aburrieras, consiguieras un modelo mejor o ya no me necesitaras; Así es como debes pensar de mí. Lo ha sido desde siempre.

-... Dímelas...

Y eso no me importa mientras me digas la verdad...

Con es en mente, saqué de mi pecho esa palabra que tenía un peso que solamente yo podía sentir. Todo esto mientras un nudo se me formaba en la garganta por la expectación de acabar con este ciclo de mentiras.

La sensación era degradante y provocó que me agarrara el cuello por un breve momento antes de forzarme a bajar la mano.

Yukinoshita no mostró ninguna reacción ante mi obvia muestra de debilidad asquerosa, pero esto puede ser solo un acto para hacer que baje la guardia y atacarme con todo cuando menos me lo espere.

Ella es experta en eso al fin y al cabo.

Mi falsa amiga con la que nunca formé un vínculo de verdad liberó un chasquido de labios, dejándome en claro su molestia.

Y yo le deje en claro que eso me importa una mierda con una simple mirada.

Nos entendemos muy bien cuando se trata de las cosas malas del otro; Eso es algo un poco más verdadero que todas las mentiras que me dijo.

-... Antes que nada, debo aclarar que al menos al comienzo tenía deseos auténticos de salvarte para cumplir el objetivo del Club de Servicio. Mis interacciones hasta cierto punto fueron auténticas.

-... ¿Eh?

Yukinoshita ignoró mi monósilabo idiota y continuó en lo suyo.

-Llámalo simpatía o superioridad si quieres; Pero el punto es que mis intenciones fueron honestas hasta el festival cultural. Por favor tenlo en mente a la hora de juzgar nuestra relación. No quiero que tengas malentendidos, Hikilazy-kun.

La miré unos segundos de forma fija, tratando de darle un significado a esas palabras... hasta que me encontré con un gran muro de mierda sin explicación que me hizo poner una cara rara mientras el sol ahora me permitía verla más detenidamente.

Su rostro era igual de frío, lo que es extraño. Es muy extraño que ella me esté queriendo dejar intuir que nuestra ¨amistad¨ empezó de forma honesta cuando no gana nada de esto y sabe que es demasiado tarde para que eso me importe en estos momentos.

Ella sabe que no importa si me odia o ama con pasión; Ya es demasiado tarde para que eso me importe.

Siento que aquí hay algo raro... pero a la mierda todo eso. No estoy para aguantar otro de estos dramas familiares que solo entretienen ancianas.

...

...

A menos que...

...

...

... Je... Si piensas que voy a salvarte de nuevo solo por esas palabras que buscan darme la esperanza de que no todo lo nuestro está perdido... tienes dolorosamente unas bases sólidas para creer semejante estupidez, me temo.

Por más que eso sea mentira, entiendo por qué crees lo contrario; Ese pensamiento iba al ritmo de ese hombre salido de ese auto para gente rica que me estaba mirando feo.

El graznido de los cuervos volando por detrás de Yukinoshita daba a todo este ambiente un aire tétrico que me hacía sentir nervioso porque una parte pequeña de mí estaba dudando de esta conclusión.

Después de todo, siempre me he equivocado al asumir cosas de los demás y es plausible que lo esté haciendo aquí también.

Esa cara sin emociones ahora me pone nervioso en lugar de darme familiaridad; Todo el cambio ocurriendo en unos simples cinco días.

Tanto es así que sin quererlo terminé retrocediendo un paso, como si mi vida corriera peligro.

Y de alguna manera no consigo quitarme el presentimiento a pesar de que sé lo sin sentido que es.

-... E-Eh... Entiendo eso. P-Por favor sigue.- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué tenías que sonar tan débil ahí, Hachiman?!

Ahora tu imagen de tipo centrado en su odio se fue a la basura.

-...

...

...

Su expresión no cambió pero... sus ojos por alguna razón se veían más... frágiles, como si estuvieran sufriendo de alguna forma inentendible. Casi como si le dolieran mis palabras...

...

...

Je.

Es mi imaginación; No puede haber otro motivo para esta escena.

-... ¿Y bien?

Esa fue la señal para que todo terminara.

-... Aunque es cierto que mi relación con usted empezó con intenciones honestas, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que al final nuestra relación nunca podría llegar más lejos. Abrí los ojos ante la realidad, desgraciadamente... para sus deseos sexuales reprimidos.

El viento se sentía más helado de lo usual, haciendo temblar mi cuerpo y estoy seguro que el de ella también porque a diferencia de mí que traía el típico uniforme de escuela, ella llevaba un vestido blanco de una pieza que le llegaba a las rodillas. Es natural que ella esté sufriendo por ser débil al frío.

Pero incluso así, ella era demasiado orgullosa para demostrarlo. No podría vivir pensando que se vio frágil frente a mí. Al menos ahora no puede.

De verdad que es demasiado falsa.

Fue mi culpa por no ver las señales

-... ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿De qué te diste cuenta?

Hacer esa pregunta me emocionó con una felicidad no disimulada. Y nadie me puede juzgar cuando estaba a punto de conocer las respuestas que tanto deseo para cerrar este nefasto capítulo de mi vida.

Tanto es así que si no fuera porque vi mi sombra por el rabillo del ojo al escuchar el gorgoteo de un cuervo comiendo yo qué sé, jamás me habría dado cuenta de que me acerqué a ella un poco más de un momento a otro, dejándome sentir su singular respiración tranquila que se sentía forzada para mí.

Era como si ella estuviera nerviosa pero se obligara a calmarse.

Lo mismo hacía yo.

Si... Algo llamado sed de justicia estaba queriendo obtener respuestas pero mi sentido común me retenía recordándome que puedo ir a la cárcel con solo una llamada de gente equivocadamente estúpida.

-... No quiero decirlo.

Su rostro se arrugó en desagrado.

Igual que el mío.

-¿Qué pasó con eso de que cuidabas a tus herramientas? ¿Acaso eso también fue falso? ¡Como tu marioneta, exijo una retribución justa por todos mis esfuerzos! ¡Me lo debes, Yukinoshita!

Tristemente, mis palabras

-Vaya. ¿Acaso Hikigaya-kun encontró un gusto pervertido en ser mi marioneta? Haces esta despedida mucho más fácil, así que gracias... pero sigue siendo asqueroso.

Ella se alejó unos pasos para después inclinarse de manera respetuosa y demasiado notoria de una forma que solo se puede ver bien ensayándolo hasta el cansancio.

Ella lo ensayó mucho.

Su altura y la mía eran ya desiguales, pero esta acción hizo que ni siquiera me pudiera llegar al cuello.

Era extraño y molesto.

La Yukinoshita que conozco nunca se denigraría tanto por alguien como yo.

-Jeje...

Ese pensamiento me hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada.

No sé qué cara habré puesto, pero de seguro fue asquerosa. Estoy seguro de eso.

-... Al final sigues siendo el mismo depravado espeluznante, Hikigaya-kun. No puedo creer que pude aguantar todo un año contigo.

Encontré un humor bizarro en sus palabras.

Ya en su posición normal, me aseguré de mostrar mi peor rostro.

-... No tengo un fetiche por las planas, así que paso.

Esa cara me hizo recuperar un poco de fe en este miserable planeta.

-... Asqueroso...

Esa palabra ha perdido toda importancia de tantas veces que la dijiste a estas alturas del juego, Yukinoshita. Mejor vete a leer un diccionario para volver a tener la misma fuerza que antes, que te estas oxidando.

-... ¿Podrías por favor dejar de desviar el tema? Temo que tu esclavo saque un rifle de su auto y cumpla el sueño húmedo de tu madre.

El sujeto en cuestión afiló su mirada mientras se acercaba no muy disimuladamente a su auto para sacar un objeto no muy cristiano si mi suerte tiene algo que decir al respecto. Cuando pensé mejor en lo que estaba viviendo ahora, me di cuenta de que esto bien puede ser algo sacado de una novela muy mala.

... O una ficción de un fan de esa novela que llevó las cosas a un rumbo muy equivocado.

-...

-Yukinoshita, como veo que no vas a decir nada que no quieras y que no me encuentro en la posición de exigirte nada, asumiré las cosas por los dos; Yo mismo me responderé esta respuesta, ¿si? Solo quiero que escuches.

Miré de forma grosera y lo más notoria posible a ese tipo que tenía todos los requerimientos para ser parte de la yakuza para insinuarle que no se acerque más al auto. Y no sé si él se compadeció de mí, pero me envió una cara de disculpa por un segundo antes de volver su rostro el culmen de la inexpresividad

Ese miedo que me estás generando no es natural, hombre horrendo.

-...

Esta chica no me dio una respuesta, pero no me importaba.

... De hecho, cuando acabe toda esta situación, supongo que nada más me importará.

Estaré vacío una vez que acabe con esto.

-... Tú deseas complacer a tus padres, ¿verdad?

-¡!

-Corrijo: Deseas complacer a tu madre más que a nada en el mundo. Eso es quien eres y lo que te ha impulsado a hacerme esto, ¿verdad?

Era una pregunta retorica. Yo ya sabía la respuesta. Solo me estaba regodeando en el conocimiento que toda esa familia cree que desconozco.

-... Eso...

Sonreí ante su tono dubitativo, divertido con toda esta situación.

Divertido, pero sobretodo enojado.

-No puedo negar que tu deseo de ¨ayudarme¨ fue ¨genuino¨ alguna vez, pero en algún momento lo que pensaba tu querida madre de ti importó más que cualquier cosa que tuviéramos, sea lo que fuera. Por eso cuando tuviste que elegir entre los dos, obviamente te quedaste con la opción obvia; La que más importa.

-... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

... No lo estás negando, ¿eh?

-Por un largo tiempo no me enteré de nada, ¿sabes? Vivía en el desconocimiento total de tus mierdas y tal vez así hubiera continuado hasta el final... si no fuera por esas fascinantes palabras de tu hermana en ese café.

-¿Eh?

-¨Dejas que los demás hagan todo por ti mientras disfrutas los éxitos en la sombra... **como tu madre** ¨

-¡!

-Oye, no es para que te sorprendas. Digo, puede que al comienzo parezca un acertijo, pero cualquiera que conozca a su familia puede sacar la misma conclusión que yo.

-... Eso no explica nada. Puedes haber sacado que el tema de mi madre es algo sensible, pero eso no es suficiente para que asumas todo.- Yukinoshita tenía una potente expresión de furia en su rostro, ofendida por mis ciertas palabras. El sol casi había bajado en su totalidad, dejando este lugar en un lúgubre negro con pequeños destellos morados.

-... ¿Por qué no lo haría? Si no fuera importante no habrías reaccionado de esa manera a sus palabras.- Argumenté en contra con el sonido de los autos en el fondo, actuando como un adorno en este clímax de la asquerosa obra que fue mi comedia romántica.

Los cuervos se estaban largando, batiendo sus alas negras en su mayor esplendor. Algunos dejaron plumas que fueron empujadas por el viento hacia nuestra dirección.

Una se quedó atascada en mi pie.

-Es verdad que me afectó, pero podría haber sido justamente por lo opuesto. ¿O no recuerdas cómo me asqueaba la idea de que me compararan con ella?

Carcajeé ligeramente mientras levantaba mi pie de forma leve.

La pluma se alejó de mí con velocidad, como si de algún modo quisiera escapar de todo este drama.

No la culpo.

-Admito que en verdad parecías odiar esa comparación. Es algo a lo que le di muchas vueltas, de hecho. Podría destruir con simpleza toda esta teoría mía... pero con lo poco que conozco a la verdadera tú, hay una explicación.

-¿Y esa es?

Las luces de la calle se estaban prendiendo, liberando a esta escena de su oscuridad y trayendo el color blanco a escena. Gracias a que de repente pararon de venir autos y a que los cuervos dejaron de hacer sus cosas de mentes inferiores, noté que a lo lejos se escuchaba un murmullo.

Más bien unos murmullos.

Había gente viniendo desde el salón de baile.

-Yukinoshita Yukino es demasiado orgullosa, ¿verdad?... **Tanto que no puede tolerar la idea de que le valoren por algo que no ha hecho.**

-... Qu-

-Es verdad que mis victorias se consideraban tus victorias a ojos de los demás, incluyendo a tu familia... **¿pero eso acaso importa cuando yo, el supuesto peón, hacía las cosas a mi manera, sin consultar o importarle tu opinión, y por ende, no dejándote hacer nada?**

 **-...**

 **-** Y si sumamos que estaba usando métodos que tú veías como aborrecibles, ¿exactamente cuál era tu contribución a MIS victorias?

-...

 **-Ese insulto a tu orgullo no te habrá dejado dormir por las noches, ¿verdad? Seguro que te habrá comido la cabeza hasta límites inimaginables.**

-... Tú eres un-

-¿Genio encubierto? Me halaga, pero la verdad es que esto no era tan difícil de descifrar. De hecho creo que quien es aquí el verdadero rey de las deducciones es Hayama, ¿sabes? Todo el drama de tu dependencia fue algo que supo desde quién sabe cuanto. El tipo es un verdadero dotado. Un genio total.

El sonido de la charla se hizo cada vez más fuerte... hasta que de repente se detuvo, al igual que esas fuertes pisadas para nada disimuladas. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que ellos estaban mirando el espectáculo.

Un fuerte vendaval de viento me golpeó con potencia, desequilibrándome un poco, pero no demasiado como para ser importante.

Pero al contrario de mí, que se recompuso a velocidad sónica, Yukinoshita se veía afectada... y seguramente no por el viento.

Su expresión era una de ira mezclada con un sentimiento más... débil.

-No lo metas en es-

-¿Qué edad tuvo al captar las señales que le mandó tu hermana?

No vio venir esa pregunta. Y qué mal por ella, ya que con su decisión de no querer decir ninguna de las verdades que necesitó, me ha dado vía libre para decir todo lo que quiera sin dejarla contestar.

-¿Qué?- Ella se recuperó del schock. Ira es lo que me mostraba ese rostro cuya perfección es algo que ahora no me provoca ninguna sensación. -¿Qué necesidad hay de saber su ed-¡Eso no importa! ¡Todo lo que dices es falso!... Eso es lo que importa...

Aww~... Pobre e ingenua Yukinoshita; ¿De verdad crees que puedes hacerle creer al mundo que estás tranquila solo terminando tus palabras como si estuvieras hablando del clima?

Oh, pobre y tonta Yukinoshita.

 **Sigue soñando, perra.**

 **-** Ella podrá quererte mucho, pero seguro que no se lo puso fácil a ese bastardo. Debía sacarle todo el jugo posible a ese juguete antes de que dejara de ser suyo, después de todo.

-...

-¿9? ¿10? ¿Tal vez 12?

-... 11.

Parece que al fin alguien se puso cooperativa.

-¡Sabía que no debí saltarme un número!

-...

El sol casi se ocultó en su totalidad, solo dando ligeros brotes de luz que cada segundo se volvían menores. Y a pesar de que había farolas afuera de la institución, la luz no llegaba a darme a mí.

Curiosamente la luz llegaba hasta un poco más adelante de Yukinoshita, dejándome en la oscuridad absoluta.

... Poético, supongo.

-No he hablado con esa señora hasta hace tres días, así que no sé si ella tiene una mejor faceta o sencillamente es una incomprendida por ustedes que solo hace lo que puede para destacar en esta sociedad machista.

El rostro de Yukinoshita era afilado, como si acabara de escuchar palabras que merecieran su odio... y si es así, pues bien por mí.

Es tu recompensa por ser una jefa de mierda.

-... No la conoces ni un poco. Ella es un-

-Tienes razón; No la conozco. Y no me interesa conocerla, de hecho. Lo poco que he visto de esa mujer hace que quiera cagarme aún más en la alta sociedad japonesa y toda la gente que aspira a vivir en ella.

Parece que ella no se perdió que este era un insulto encubierto hacia el motivo por el que decidió hacer estas mierdas.

Para este punto el sol había bajado por completo, dejando con su partida nada que pudiera protegernos de este frío.

De verdad odio el otoño.

Y de verdad odio a los nuevos raijuus que están viniendo hacia aquí mientras estamos llegando al cierre de esta historia.

¿Que acaso no tienen una fiesta de mierda en la que deben estar, desperdicios humanos? ¿Una en la que tal vez desperdicié esfuerzo que nunca será invertido?

...

Odio a la gente.

De verdad la odio.

-...

-No sé cómo o porqué fue que llegaste a semejante pensamiento, pero en algún punto de tu reflexión llegaste a la conclusión de que debías seguir los pasos de tu madre. Y aunque no sé muy bien el motivo, estoy asumiendo que ese objetivo tuyo de alcanzar a tu hermana mayor tiene algo que ver.

-... ¿Y si así fuera?

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **-No lo estás negando.**

-...

 **-¿Todo lo que digo es verdad, Yukinoshita?**

-...

 **-...**

-... Si...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **yA pUeDo aCaBaR eL aCtO, ¿vErDaD?**

-Je... Jejeje... Jejejejeje...

-¿Hikigaya-kun?

-Jaja... Jajajajaja... Jajaja...

-... Esto...

-Jaja... jajahahahahahahahahahahahahahah **ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**

-Hikig-

- **Cállate...**

-¡!

- **¿Te crees que puedes ir por la vida ilusionando a pobres ilusos solo porque eres una cara bonita con dinero? ¡PUES ESTÁS MAL! ¡ESTÁS MAL, YUKINOSHITA!**

-... Hik-

 **-Está bien que quieras aprovecharte de los demás. Digo, eso es lo que suelen hacer los poderosos, ¿no? Usan al débil a su conveniencia hasta que ya no les sea útil; Si todo hubiera quedado ahí, puede que hasta me sentiría halagado de que me consideraras alguien capaz de hacer tus mandados.**

Si toda nuestra relación quedara ahí, no me molestaría haber seguido siendo tu herramienta incluso después de la secundaria.

-... Eso e-

 **-¡PERO TENÍAS QUE ARRUINAR LO NUESTRO AL METERTE CON MIS IDEALES! ¡TENÍAS QUE ARRUINAR ALGO TAN HERMOSO CON TUS ESTÚPIDOS COMPLEJOS!**

-...

 **-... Todo en lo que creía ahora ya no tiene valor. Lo que usaba para seguir en este mundo ahora no existe, y por ende yo tampoco. Por eso me mataste, Yukinoshita.**

-Señorita, por favor entre al auto.

-R-Ryuji-sa-

 **-¿Lo entiendes, Yukinoshita? Por tu culpa morí.**

-No hace falta escuchar más a est-

 **-Hikigaya Hachiman ya no existe; Ya no puede existir en este mundo. Y todo porque tú lo mataste.**

-A-Aahh...

-¡Señorit-

 **-Me mataste, Yukinoshita. Por tus caprichos infantiles, ahora me voy a suicidar.**

-¡¿Qué es este escándalo?!

 **-Ya nada vale la pena. Todo a lo que me podía aferrar en este mundo ahora no existe. Todo por tu culpa.**

-Hik-kigaya-kun.

-¡Por favor salgamos de aquí, señorita!

A pesar de que no puedo saberlo a ciencia cierta, sé que ese fue el momento.

... El momento en que perdí esperanzas.

El momento en que mis irises ahora apenas llegaban a ser dos particulas de polvo...

Y en el que ya nada tenía sentido o valor alguno.

-Todo esto es tu culpa...

Pero ante todo...

 **-¡YUUUKIIINOOOSHIIITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **... Es el final de una comedia romántica.**

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **De acuerdo... Sé que este capítulo tardó demasiado, pero les juro que yo estoy más frustrado aquí que ustedes. ¡Tuve que reescribir este capítulo TRES veces! ¡Y la segunda vez llegué casi a las 5.000 palabras!**_

 _ **¡¿Tienen idea de lo que es tirar tanto esfuerzo a la basura?!**_

 _ **Aaah~**_

 _ **En fin, ya no puedo volver atrás para cambiar mis errores. Ahora solo puedo mirar hacia el presente.**_

 _ **Este es el que siento debería ser el mejor capítulo del fic hasta ahora... pero honestamente siento que apenas puede llegar a ser un poco mejor que el promedio. Mi idea inicial era volverlo algo mucho más errático y sobretodo dramático, pero sentí que eso habría reducido el capítulo a Hachiman lanzando insultos a una Yukino que actúa como toda una perra.**_

 _ **No quería eso.**_

 _ **No soy el tipo de escritor que sea capaz de escribir de forma tan asquerosa a un personaje que me gusta; Al menos aún no.**_

 _ **Todavía me falta mucho por madurar.**_

 _ **Este capítulo es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora... pero de alguna manera siento que es el más cojo en contenido a la vez.**_

 _ **No estoy seguro de si salió bien o mal. Quisiera su opinión al respecto.**_

 _ **Por cierto... hay algo que he estado planeando con el pronto lanzamiento de Oregairu 3. Algo para celebrar que esta gran historia está llegando a su último fin. Es una especie de incentivo para que dejen más comentarios.**_

 _ **Si esto recibe muchos comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos, me comprometeré a hacer mi pequeña ¨Oregairu Fest¨.**_

 _ **¿Y qué es eso?**_

 _ **Bueno, pues básicamente traeré un nuevo capítulo CADA SEMANA el mismo día que salga el anime HASTA QUE TERMINE ESTA SAGA.**_

 _ **Si, esto no es un capítulo único; Este es el origen de todo lo que llevó a Hachiman a terminar obteniendo esa mentalidad.**_

 _ **Es la historia de cómo fue que llegó a autoconvercerse.**_

 _ **Es la precuela a la verdadera historia.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Si, sé que me está saliendo todo muy intenso, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo!**_

 _ **¡Finalmente llegamos aquí! ¡Esto es lo que siempre quise contar pero que no me animé por no tener las capacidades para hacerlo bien!**_

 _ **Ahora siento que puedo hacerlo bien.**_

 _ **De verdad quiero hacerla... pero también es cierto que estoy más emocionado que nunca por mis otros dos proyectos, a pesar de que no reciben ni un cuarto de atención comparado con este.**_

 _ **Por eso les pido que por favor comenten; Si lo hacen me darán el empujón que necesito para dedicarle toda mi atención a este fic por un mes.**_

 _ **Si esto te emociona al menos un poco de lo que me emociona a mí, ¡entonces comenta, que no cuesta nada!**_

 _ **Si recibo muchos comentarios y alcanzamos el tope que diré para que no dejen de comentar cuando vean que falta poco y piensen que ¨alguien más lo hará¨... cosa que les puede parecer tonta, pero es algo que suele pasar mucho con estas cosas.**_

 _ **Si cumplimos la meta, me aseguraré de escribir al menos un par de capítulos más de mis otras historias mientras me preparo para este festival.**_

 _ **Pero claro; Todo depende de si recibo la suficiente cantidad XD.**_

 _ **Y si, sé que esto puede compararse a mendigar comentarios (cosa que es cierta), ¡pero vamos! ¡Ustedes me conocen, ¿no?! ¡Ya he demostrado antes que yo SÍ cumplo mis promesas cuando de verdad quiero!**_

 _ **Y quiero esto.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **En fin, es en este momento en que pasaría a responder a los comentarios, pero no creo que quieran esperar otro día para leer esto. ¡De verdad lo siento! ¡Prometo que cuando tenga tiempo editaré el capítulos para responder sus dudas!**_

 _ **Con todo esto dicho, nos vemos en un gran evento si es que quieren.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


	18. Cómo llegó a autoconvencerse: Parte 2

_Abrí la puerta de mi casa con desesperación, tratando de mantener un poco de tranquilidad al menos hasta llegar a mi cuarto; No quiero que mis padres me interrumpan y mucho menos tener que explicarle a Komachi que su querido Onii-chan tiene ganas de hacerse daño._

 _-Hachiman, ¿qué o-_

 _-¡Luego!_

 _Pasé de largo a mi madre que pareció venir a saludarme por cuestiones que no me interesan y subí hasta mi apetecible habitación, no prestando atención a las palabras de la señora de esta casa._

 _Cuando terminé de subir las escaleras, me di cuenta de que el peso molesto de mi mochila había desaparecido. Y mirando hacia atrás por instinto ante esta extrañeza, noté que el yunque del mal estaba cayendo escaleras abajo en toda su inexistente gloria._

 _Me quedé mirando el espectáculo un par de segundos._

 _-... Te lo mereces. Y la próxima dejo que Kamakura te use como cama._

 _Y así continué con mi vida, feliz de ver a esa gran bolsa que atenta contra mi paciencia tener el destino que se merece._

 _En poco más de tres segundos, finalmente llegué a la puerta de mi habitación, que es mi refugio de todo lo que está mal con este mundo que carece de los medios para redimirse porque no le apetece._

 _Abrí la puerta con furia justificada, no soltando la manija._

 _La cerré de un sopetón y con mi llave personal la trabé con tanta furia que me tomó unos buenos segundos no equivocarme._

 _Es muy probable que haya asustando a todos en la casa y tal vez dando la idea errónea de que rompí algo._

 _Pero no importa._

 _Miré hacia mi habitación, la cual está tal cual la dejé en la mañana antes de irme; Con las sábanas desparramadas a placer y mi ropa de dormir en cualquier lugar menos donde deberían estar, que es a mi vista._

 _Giré a la derecha, hacia la parte de esta bendita pared que está libre de cualquier cosa rompible._

 _Me apoyé contra ella y así me quedé._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _-¡ERES UN MALDITO ESTÚPIDO, HIKIGAYA HACHIMAAAAAAAAN!_

 _Soy un estúpido._

 _Soy un estúpido._

 _SOY UN MALDITO ESTÚPIDO._

 _¿Por qué hice eso? ¿De dónde carajos saqué el valor para atreverme a siquiera soñar con que dijera que sí?_

 _¿Es que acaso no pensaba? ¿Acaso creí que solo porque me habló con amabilidad ella sentía algo por mí?_

 _¡ESTÚPIDO!_

 _¡ESTÚPIDO!_

 _¡ESTÚPIDO!_

 _¡Eres un maldito estúpido, Hikigaya! ¡Hazle un favor al mundo muérete de una vez, ¿quieres?!_

 _Y encima se lo contó a sus amigos populares..._

 _-¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!_

 _Para mañana toda la escuela lo sabrá._

 _ **Mi vida se acabó.**_

 _-Vaya, sabía que eras un bárbaro, pero ponerte a gritar como un lunático es algo que incluso desafío mis expectativas. Felicidades por eso, supongo..._

 _Esa voz..._

 _... Mierda, tenías que estar aquí el mismo día en que arruino mi vida social para siempre, ¿verdad? Siempre has tenido esa habilidad para encontrarme en mis peores momentos, lo que es una combinación atroz con tus comentarios inoportunos._

 _-... ¿Qué quieres, Kotegawa-san?- Aún así no me has hecho y eres la menos puta de todas las putas. Por eso debo tratarte como te mereces. -Si no se ha dado cuenta, estoy muy ocupado maldiciendo mi existencia estúpida por cosas estúpidas porque soy un estúpido muy estúpido._

 _Hubo unos segundos de quietud antes de que sintiera una mano dándome palmadas en la espalda en un intento cutre de confortarme._

 _-Deja de decir tantas veces estúpidos. Estás desgastando esa palabra y sufrirás cuando de verdad hayas sido un auténtico estúpido._

 _Me carcajeé de forma breve pero poderosa, divertido por la insinuación de que puedo llegar a ser aún más estúpido a pesar de que ya toqué fondo; Ese pensamiento es tan divertido que me cuesta creer que vino de esta mujer._

 _Paré de reír y luego de unos momentos supe que esto estaba lejos de terminar._

 _-... ¿Kotone está aquí?...- Si esa niña demoníaca está aquí, entonces debo irme rápido y tal vez pasear por una fábrica abandonada; Eso es más seguro. -... ¿Y cómo entraste en mi habitación? La acabo de cerrar con llave._

 _Pregunté aún sin molestarme en mirarla. De hecho, en cambio, golpeé mi cabeza contra la pared porque decirme insultos ya no me generaba el suficiente castigo. Es algo apropiado para un estúpido como yo._

 _..._

 _Pues la verdad es que sí perdió un poco de fuerza._

 _-Hum. Tienes suerte de que ella no esté aquí para obligarte a que le agregues ¨chan¨, pero si; Tu hermana la está entreteniendo mientras todas estamos poniéndonos al día con tu padre... y tu madre también._

 _No tuve que mirarla para saber que agregar a mi progenitora fue una ocurrencia de último minuto para ¨proteger mi sensibilidad¨, por más muerto que esté el término a estas alturas del circo andante que es esta familia._

 _... Y como no soy un idiota, me di cuenta de que en ningún momento me dijo cómo logró entrar en mi habitación a pesar de que yo debería tener la ÚNICA llave.: Eso fue lo que me dijo el viejo._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _... Será un hijo de p-_

 _-... ¿Todas están aquí?_

 _Dios, espero que no. Porque si ellas están aquí y escucharon todos mis patéticos lamentos de perdedor, entonces sería mejor que me tirara de la ventana para darme un poco de piedad yo mismo, que sino nadie más lo hará._

 _-Si._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Mierda._

 _Todo esto es una mierda._

 _-... ¿De casualidad crees que me habrán escuchado g-_

 _-Totalmente.- Volví a lanzar insultos indecorosos en mi mente mientras presionaba mi cabeza más profundamente en la pared, esperando que pudiera romperla y acabar con mi miseria por el sobre-esfuerzo._

 _-... Auch._

 _Pero por desgracia, lo que obtuve fue un dolor en la frente que sentía como si me estuvieran pinchando con agujas sin anestesia._

 _-De hecho me mandaron aquí por eso._

 _Eso me animó, pero en el mal sentido._

 _-¿Oh? ¿Así que te mandaron para que me lleves con ellas y así puedan burlarse con comodidad de mi persona mientras mis padres apoyan en el silencio con su ignorancia de película?_

 _-..._

 _-¿Y bien?_

 _-... Si lo dices así, todo suena malo._

 _-Ugh. Lo que faltaba._

 _Me espera el infierno._

 _-Pero a parte de... bueno, esas ¨intenciones¨, también queríamos asegurarnos de que no cometieras seppuku hasta que sea absolutamente necesario... Te-he~_

 _¿Por qué agregaste las comillas? No deberías hacerlo. No tiene sentido porque eso es exactamente por lo que te mandaron: Sus intenciones... y el que quieras omitir que son maliciosas no lo hace menos asqueroso._

 _Eso pasó por mi mente mientras me giraba para verla... ¡Y Dios! Desearía tanto no haberme girado para mirarla. Ver ese gesto en ella tiene tantas cosas mal..._

 _Esta es una imagen de pesadillas que solo puedo limpiar de mis ojos con cloro._

 _-Por favor no trate de imitar a Komachi, que no le sale bien.- Declaré hechos objetivos con los que no se puede rebatir. -No puede competir contra su encanto juvenil._

 _-¿Tú crees?- Yo no lo creo; El mundo sí. Solamente soy su emisario. -Tenemos casi la misma altura y rostros igual de lindos. Prácticamente soy tu hermana pero con grandes pechos._

 _-El que te llames a ti misma linda no es lindo... y lo último es espeluznante. Por favor no diga eso nunca más._

 _-Entiendo. Prometo no decirlo de nuevo, si es lo que te hace feliz... señor delicadeza._

 _-Si, si. Soy muy delicado, así que no hagas eso nunca más o sino me pondré a llorar.- Le respondí con ironía mientras dejaba de verla para en su lugar apreciar esa pequeña mancha en mi pared algo hipnótica que me ayudará a pasar el rato mientras me quedó aquí porque soy un miserable._

 _... Tiene un total sentido para mí y eso es lo que importa, así que, por favor, deja de sacudirme el hombro como si fuera un hombre de paja que tus padres tenían para espantar a los cuervos._

 _No creí que las granjeras fueran en realidad tan insensibles hacia los problemas de la ciudad: Creí que solo era un mito, como esos que afirman a los extranjeros como ÚNICOS delincuentes... ÚNICOS._

 _-Sé que estás en tu fase de adolescente depresivo, pero no puedes quedarte aquí pensando que eres una mierda. Deberías bajar y-_

 _-y dejar que esas brujas de mierda lo digan por mí para su disfrute, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- Me giré para verla a los ojos porque, sinceramente, sentí que debía desahogarme un poco con alguien más y, por desgracia, eres la única candidata aquí, Kotegawa-san._

 _Por favor discúlpa-_

 _... No te veo negándolo, Kotegawa-san. Es más, te veo con cara culpable y eso, a pesar de lo que creas, no me hace sentir empatía por ti. De hecho es al contrario: Me siento aún más temeroso de bajar a esa sala en la que solo me esperan insultos disfrazados de ¨comentarios inocentes¨ que de inocentes tienen lo que yo de guapo._

 _-... Lo siento. De veras que no quiero llevarte con ellas, pero tengo una familia en quien pensar, así que no tengo opción. Por favor sé considerado conmigo cuando todo esto termine.- Su rostro tenía una mezcla equivocada de culpa con mucha determinación metida en medio, inquietándome bastante._

 _-Oye, ¿a qué te r-_

 _-¡KOTONE, HACHIMAN QUIERE JUGAR CONTIGO!_

 _¡!_

 _¡N-NO! ¡POR FAVOR N-_

 _-¡YAY! ¡ONII-CHAN FINALMENTE SE INTERESA POR KOTONE-CHAN!_

 _-¡MIER-_

 _-¡ESPÉRAME, ONII-CHAN! ¡AHÍ VOY!_

 _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡MIL VECES MIERDA!_

 _¡¿Ahora cómo demonios me libero de es... to..._

 _-... La ventana._

 _-¡! ¡O-O-Oye, Hac-_

 _-¡No dejaré que me atrape con vida!_

 _Avancé con desesperación hacia la ventana._

 _-¡ONII-CHAN!_

 _¡RÁPIDO! ¡MUÉVANSE CON MÁS GANAS, PIERNAS!_

 _-¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!_

 _¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Te vas a meter en mi camino, Kotegawa-san?! ¡Pues que pena! ¡Un hombre acorralado es un hombre libre de las cadenas que lo oprimen!_

 _¡No me importa si la lastimo, saltaré por esa ventana!_

 _-¡NO TE ENTROMETAS!_

 _Un duelo de fuerza comenzó entre nosotros, conmigo buscando deshacerme de ella de cualquier método posible porque valoro mi vida._

 _-¡ONII-CHAN!_

 _¡No soy tu Onii-chan, mocosa malcriada! ¡Komachi es la única hermana que tengo y necesito en este mundo! ¡No hay espacio para dos Komachi!_

 _-¡D-DÉJAME SALTAR!_

 _¡A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo, ¿por qué mierda estoy siendo dominado?! ¡Y eso que me liberé de mis cadenas!..._

 _-¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡¿QUIERES MORIR?!_

 _¡E-Está tan cerca! ¡Solo u-unos pasos más y podré liberarme!_

 _-¡MORIRÉ DE AMBAS FORMAS, PERO ESTA ES EN MIS TÉRMINOS! ¡ES UNA MUERTE DIGNA!_

 _¡Si! ¡Es cierto! ¡No estoy siendo un idiota impulsivo, sino un héroe incomprendido por los de débiles mentes! ¡No estoy mal!_

 _-¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡ES UNA MUERTE IDIOTA DE ALGUIEN IDIOTA!_

 _... Admito que tenías razón sobre que el insulto pierde su fuerza, ¡pero estás equivocada en todo lo demás! ¡Y lo demostraré, aunque me cueste la vida demostrarlo!_

 _¡Porque soy Hikigaya Hachiman, y solo Hikigaya Hachiman puede decidir qué mierda hacer con su cuerpo!_

 _¡Por eso..._

 _-¡OH, MAMÁ Y ONII-CHAN ESTÁN JUGANDO A LAS PELEAS! ¡KOTONE-CHAN TAMBIÉN QUIERE JUGAR!_

 _..._ _ **Estoy en el infierno.**_

 _-... Tch. Qué exagerado._

 _ **... y no hay escapatoria.**_

* * *

 **Como llegó a autoconvencerse**

 **Parte 2**

* * *

Luego de intensos segundos de pura mierda sin adulterar, finalmente no pude aguantar más esta tortura china y me rendí con este ejercicio inútil.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y me saludó el mismo cuarto oscuro que llevaba viendo las últimas tres horas. La única diferencia de esta vez en comparación con las anteriores es que al final sí había podido sacar una respuesta de este ejercicio.

-... La meditación es para retrasados con mucho aire en la cabeza.

Palabras más ciertas no pueden existir.

Suspiré y me acomodé en mi cama. Y claro que al decir ¨acomodar¨ estoy diciendo que me acosté sin delicadeza mientras consolaba con mi mano a mi pobre cintura, que soportó semejante castigo.

Fui un auténtico idiota al creer que esto podría ayudarme en algo. Y por desgracia me di cuenta muy tarde de eso.

-... Supongo que fui un tonto por creer que podría olvidar mi estupidez haciendo otra de menor nivel.

Y en eso no hay discusión posible. No existe nada en este mundo retorcido que pueda justificar la estupidez que cometí a lo largo de estos meses en los que el drama emocional estuvo por las nubes.

A pesar de todas las experiencias que viví a lo largo de mi patética e inservible vida, aún así caí presa una vez más de la trampa que ha consumido a mi especie desde tiempos inmemoriales; Las esperanzas de no estar solo.

... Qué estúpido.

Volví a caer nuevamente y sin gracia en el mismo viejo truco de siempre. Todo porque parece que no aprendí nada de mis experiencias relacionándome con otros seres humanos.

No. Más bien es como si me negara a aprender.

Por eso no puedo hacer otra cosa más que culparme a mí mismo por ser un imbécil. Mis fracasos son meramente hechos por mi propia mano.

Yukinoshita, a pesar de todo el mal que me hizo por motivos egoístas comparables al jodido capricho de un niño pequeño, además de muy estúpidos e infantiles, no es la culpable de que me haya hundido en el peso de mis propios ideales; Todo es cosa mía.

Todo es por mi maldita culpa. Mía y solo mía

No puedo hacer otra cosa sino aceptarlo y llegar a una conclusión con eso, sea positiva o todo lo contrario.

Saber si vale la pena continuar en este mundo que ha rechazado mi aprendizaje o arrojar todo por la borda porque... ¿Por qué no hacerlo cuando ya nada tiene sentido?

O por lo menos no el sentido que quería creer.

...

...

Vaya... De verdad soy patético por haberme metido en todo esto.

 **TOC TOC**

Mientras llegaba a esa supuesta reflexión sobre los hechos que acontecieron hace unas cuantas horas, noté de forma distraída que mi habitación estaba hecha un desastre. O al menos más que de costumbre.

Libros tirados y ropa regada por ahí era solo lo más suave; Había hasta envoltorios de comida chatarra disperso por todo mi dominio.

Y aunque cualquiera podría asumir a la primera oportunidad que soy sencillamente alguien asqueroso que no quiere limpiar su habitación, la verdad es que este desastre no lo hice yo. O al menos no en su totalidad.

-... Todo ese esfuerzo fue para nada. Son horas de sueño que nunca recuperaré.

Mirando hacia el costado de mi cama que daba Ni siquiera pude disfrutar los logros de este supuesto ¨buen trabajo¨ que todos parecen haber amado si lo que dicen en la web de la escuela no son solo mentiras para quedar bien.

Pensé un poco en ellos... Mis dos ¨amigos¨...

Antes de que todos tuviéramos que prepararnos para el baile, un idiota sin remedio y un ángel demasiado puro para este mundo decidieron que era una buena idea hacer una ¨fiesta de hombres¨ conmigo incluido.

Y eso es porque mi madre fue la única que estuvo de acuerdo con esa tonta idea, al parecer.

-... ¿Cómo fue que contactaron con ella para empezar? No tiene sentido.

Mi madre es demasiado fría y gruñona como para dejarnos hacer este desastre. Y Komachi, aunque podría perfectamente haber movido los hilos desde atrás, me confesó antes de irme al baile que ella no tuvo nada que ver.

Todo esto es muy raro.

-Ja, casi parece que mi madre estuvo de acuerdo porque quería verme con am...

Pausé mis palabras cuando me di cuenta de hacia dónde estaba llevando mis pensamientos.

-... Olvídenlo. No tiene caso preguntarme esto. Nada importa ahora que lo genuino no existe.

Lo genuino...

...

Je... Es una palabra tan estúpida, pero... de alguna manera aún sigue resonando en mí con la misma fuerza, como si en el fondo no la hubiera olvidado.

...

...

...

... Aquello que se pierde nunca podrá ser recuperado, ¿eh?

Palabras que dijo alguien que se supone no sabía nada, mas sin embargo, resultó conocer una verdad que se me escapó incluso hasta mí; Esa es una victoria inequívoca para el rey de los farsantes y predicador de las mentiras Hayama Hayato.

Él apreciaba los lazos falsos ante todo. Todo porque creía que aquello que se definía como ¨genuino¨ era demasiado riesgoso, inalcanzable en muchos casos.

Recuerdo que le eché en cara sus falsedades y que él me respondió con furia justa.

Ninguno podía aceptar al otro.

 _-¡¿Qué voy a ganar con eso?! ¡¿Por qué arriesgaría todo lo tengo?! ¡¿Qué lo hace tan especial?!_

Él me dijo eso después de golpearme en la cara con el puño de un deportista.

Y mientras estaba tirado en el piso sobándome la mejilla, creo que conteste como si fuera algo obvio.

 _-Algo espantoso, horrible y de lo que deberías sentirte mal por siquiera considerar como ¨aceptable¨._

Después de eso todo tomó un rumbo extraño. Demasiado emocional para que pueda recordar algo en concreto más allá de las sensaciones que me dejó ese momento.

...

Fui un idiota, ¿verdad?

Creí que tenía algo diferente. Algo que no podía ser comparado con una relación frivola convencional.

...

...

-¿O-Onii-chan?

En esta vacío oscuro silencioso, una voz gentil cortó mis desvaríos mentales con una facilidad pasmosa.

Era una voz que por lo general me transmitiría alegría... pero en estos momentos solo me trae dolores de cabeza pensar en tener que dialogar con ella.

-Ah... ¿Qué quieres, Komachi?- Aún así siento que al menos debería tratarla como se merece. Es lo que debe hacer un hermano mayor por su hermana menor.

-Esto... ¿Podemos hablar, Onii-chan?

-... En una situación normal tu hermano mayor estaría encantado de charlar contigo, pero en estos momento estoy muy ocupado con algunos pensamientos míos, ¿sabes? Así que te agradecería mucho si dejáramos esto para después.

-... Entiendo. Si Onii-chan lo dice...

Si. Yo lo digo, así que es cierto.

-En fin, ¿hay algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar? Si son cosas del estudio, estaré encantado de ayudarte a la tarde.

-...

-¿Komachi?

-... **Ellas están aquí.**

-¿¨Ellas¨? ¿A quién te refier-¡!

...

...

...

 **Tienes que estarme jodiendo.**

-... Sé que odias estar con ellas, pero Sumeragi-san insistió en que quería hablar contigo con todos presentes. Mamá y papá no ven nada de malo, así que...

-... Entiendo... Diles que iré enseguida, ¿sí? Me tengo que preparar para esto.

... Bueno, supongo que esto es algo que me merezco por haber sido un maldito idiota durante todos estos meses. Es mi castigo; Lo que me busqué por mis propios errores y tal vez indirectamente por haberme vuelto loco hacia Yukinoshita ayer.

Probablemente esa horrible charla que aún no ha pasado tiene algo que ver con cómo me comporté. Después de todo, ella puede tener ojos en todos lados y centra unos cuantos de ellos en lo que hago con mi vida.

Acciones dignas de una perra.

-... Bueno... Por favor resiste, Onii-chan.

-Si... Prometo que aguantaré hasta el final. Tu Onii-chan se esforzará.

Luego de eso nos quedamos en silencio. Lenta pero con seguridad Komachi se fue alejando a paso precavido, como si estuviera esperando que algo malo pasase; Una actitud que para mi desgracia usa debido a esa necesidad de ¨protegerme¨ conmigo que se obligó a tener cuando ellas estaban conmigo.

Ellas... Las mujeres que fueron clave para que me terminara convirtiendo en un auténtico patán con el sexo opuesto; Ese es el nivel de los monstruos con los que me voy a encontrar en unos minutos.

Y después de haberme descontrolado ayer por la furia hacia la hija menor de la segunda familia más poderosa de la ciudad, ahora deberé enfrentar la furia de esa maldita perra mientras las perras menores miran todo el espectáculo para su disfrute.

Si... Eso es lo que va a pasar...

...

...

...

-¡MIERDA!

Golpeé con furia la pared... varias veces.

* * *

Salí de mi cuarto a paso lento, intentando retrasar este inevitable encuentro lo más posible. Y aunque era estúpido hacer esto, ya que en cualquier momento podía aparecer una de esas perras de mi glorioso padre para lanzarme a la boca del lobo para su disfrute personal... como ahora...

-¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, Ha-chan? Casi pensé que ibas a escaparte por la ventana.

Quien dijo esas inocentes palabras con un rostro que no lo era ni de chiste es Katsumoto Bitch, una de esas típicas mujeres que actúan de santas solo cuando su interés amoroso está presente. Cuando el pobre desgraciado no está a la vista, disfruta molestar a gente inocente con palabras inocentes dichas en contextos inapropiados.

Era una mujer de ascendencia china con un padre japonés, motivo por el que a pesar de sus rasgos claramente no japoneses, puede pasar como la mujer ideal de estos pobres esclavos corporativos con naturalidad. Eso es lo que pasa cuando es criada en este país por una familia MUY tradicional.

Personalmente no era de mi tipo, pero no puedo negar que tiene cierto encanto femenino que encandiló al pobre bastardo que le regaló tantas cosas porque tenía la esperanza de poder salir con ella.

Pobre iluso.

-... Desgraciadamente, parece que alguien tuvo la dicha de dejar unos señores muy grandes mirando hacia mi ventana.

Me reí de forma jocosa al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a caminar hacia mi infierno personal con normalidad.

-Hohoho, Ha-chan es todo un bromista. Tu padre era igual cuando tenía tu edad. No paraba de lanzar chistes como ¨me das miedo¨, ¨llamaré a la policía¨ y ¨por favor no en la entrepierna¨. Era todo un bromista de primera categoría, sin duda.

... Si... un bromista... Claro, vayamos con eso, si es lo que te deja dormir por las noches, Katsumoto Bitch.

-Ah, si... Me contó anécdotas muy divertidas de esa época. Y usted era protagonista en muchas de ellas, Lin-san.

Ella me sonrió... Solo se quedó sonriéndome de forma antinatural, poniéndome nervioso. Ella solo hacía eso, sin nada más mientras me seguía el ritmo sin mucho problema. Sus tacones altos resonaban mucho más que mis débiles pasos de chico que de verdad no quiere ir a reunirse con sus tías.

Si alguien ajeno a mi situación me escuchara decir, muy seguramente creerían que estoy exagerando... hasta que las conozcan. Es entonces cuando me cuestionaría por qué no me puse a matar mujeres por despecho.

A pesar de que estaba incómodo en esta situación, entendí hace mucho tiempo que este es precisamente el objetivo de esta perra; Ella quiere ponerme nervioso con gestos ¨normales¨ para demostrar su dominio sobre mí. Todo con tal de ¨criarme para ser un hombre fuerte en este mundo cruel¨.

... Pura mierda.

Solo hace esto para creerse por un momento que ella es mi madre, y por ende, la mujer de mi viejo.

Eso es asqueroso.

-¿Ha-chan?

De repente la escuché llamarme justo antes de que me empezara a bajar las escaleras. Ella me llamó con un tono... frío.

Y aunque sabía muy bien que podía escapar de esta situación solo bajando unos cuantos escalones, supe desde un comienzo que no era un camino viable. No cuando esta mujerzuela haría de mi vida un infierno de formas tan sutilez que nadie se daría cuenta.

Esa era la desventaja de haber nacido en una situación de harem; Vivir cada día en un infierno en el que piensas que escapar es muy sencillo si tuvieras poder... pero darte cuenta de que como no lo tienes, no hay escapatoria a menos que los que sí tienen poder hagan algo.

... Y tú estás viviendo esto porque ese ¨algo¨ que hicieron para intentar ¨arreglar¨ la situación es lo que estás viviendo.

... Mi niñez fue una mierda, como se esperaba.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lin-san?

No me giré para verla. Sentía en el fondo de mi corazón que caería en el infierno si dejaba de mirar hacia abajo, donde estaba mi esperanza. Y es intrigante como el lugar que estaba mirando era iluminado a placer mientras el lugar donde me encontraba tenía las luces apagadas, con las cortinas cerradas para darle a todo esto un aire de suspenso.

Algo que esta puta habrá hecho en algún momento.

... No hace esta situación menos inquietante saber eso.

-Verás, esto no es estrictamente una petición, pero me alegría mucho si lo hicieras. Piénsalo más como una sugerencia de tu querida tía favorita, ¿sí? Por favor no me malentiendas.

Esta mujer era una perra total. Junto a Aiho Aho, fue la que peor me trató y la que me más me hizo sufrir, incluso por encima de la perra alfa. Y todo es por la sencilla razón de que esta mujer es la más obsesionada con mi padre de lejos.

Es la que más lejos ha llevado esta idea retorcida de ¨criarme¨, queriendo ¨enseñarme disciplina¨... cuando en verdad lo que quiere es desquitarse conmigo por mi sola existencia mientras tiene la frecuente ilusión que ELLA es mi madre y no esa ¨perra sucia oportunista¨.

Ella es una loca.

Es una auténtica yandere.

-... ¿Qué sería esa peticióuuuughhhhh

...

...

...

- **Déjame ser tu salvadora, ¿si? Actúa normalmente como la sabandija que eres hasta que yo haga mi magia. Y para eso necesitas irte de la casa; Puedes hacer algo tan simple, ¿verdad? No eres tan inútil, ¿no? No deberías serlo. Tu padre es perfecto, después de todo. Algo debiste sacar de él a la fuerza más allá de esos hermosos ojos.**

...

...

-... Tch.

Bastarda. Eres una maldita hija de puta.

¿Cuándo fue que levantaste mi sudadera?

 **-¿Te quedó claro, Ha-chan?**

-... P-Prometo esforzarme, así que quita esa cosa de mi cintura, ¿si? No queremos que mi querida padre se impaciente por hacerle esperar, ¿verdad?

Apelar la satisfacción de su amor; Esa es la forma más básica y segura de dominar a una yandere. Es algo que aprendí mucho más joven de lo que me siento orgulloso.

-... No me falles, Ha-chan. No me gusta cuando la gente falla.

Cuando dijo eso, a pesar del tono tan macabro con el que lo decretó, supe que había sobrevivido otro de sus ataques psicóticos.

-¡UGH!

 **... Y se siente como la mierda saber que este no será el último.**

Eso es lo que pensé mientras sentía como algo se desencajaba de mi cuerpo con tortuosa brusquedad a desgana, dándome una corriente de alivio pero a la vez un dolor que me inquietaba hasta mis entrañas. Por más acostumbrado que estuviera a este tipo de maltrato, esta es una sensación que nunca se me quitará del todo.

Es un daño que va más allá de lo físico, aunque no lo quiera aceptar; Esa es la consecuencia de haber convivido con su demencia.

-No tardes, Ha-chan. No quiero que te veas mal frente a tu querido padre. ¡Eso dará una mala imagen de tu grandiosa madre!

... Por lo menos intentan sonar convincente, que fingir emoción no te cuesta nada; Tus clases de actuación validan mi punto.

-... Si. Enseguida voy

-Más te vale y... no te preocupes por tu herida. Sobrevivirás... aunque tal vez quieras ir a ver al médico cuando terminemos con esto.

Esta perra salida del mismísimo infierno asintió ante sus palabras, como si de cierta forma se sintiera orgullosa de ellas. Y conociéndola, muy seguramente sea así.

Esta es la clase de monstruo que es: Poderosa y envuelta en una soberbia que desencajaba con la proyección glamorosa que quiere exhibir a los demás sobre sí misma, esta mujer era el demonio. No hay mejor adjetivo para definirla.

Ignorándome con maestría, dejó de prestarme interés y empezó a moverse escaleras abajo, guardando con eficacia el arma blanca que me había herido.

...

...

...

-¿Es en serio?

¿De todas las cosas, ella usó una jodida NAVAJA SUIZA?

Sé que estás loca hasta un punto insalvable, ¿pero de verdad estabas tan mal? ¿De verdad no te importa lastimar al hijo del supuesto AMOR DE TU VIDA?

¿Tan yandere eres? ¿Tan poco te importan los demás, incluyendo a tu amor, si con eso logras saciar tus deseos de sangre?

...

...

Que bien las eliges, papá.

* * *

Cuando bajé el último escalón, me encontré con la peor persona posible en toda la gama de esta ruleta rusa que tiene enmarcados todos los resultados desastrosos posibles. Todo aderezado con una personalidad que te hace ser misogino a los segundos es lo que Sumeragi Aiho es para mí y seguramente muchas víctimas suyas compartan mi opinión.

Me fijé en ella, obligado por los convenios sociales que debo ejercer con ella si no quiero soportar su molesta voz más de lo necesario.

-¿Qué pintas son esas?- Pero como ya he aprendido gracias a las vivencias constantes, nunca será suficiente para complacer a esta engreída de mierda. -Te ves como si recién te hubieras levantado de la cama. Tu pelo está desordenado y... hueles a sudor.

Me quedé mirándola en silencio, sin hacer ningún gesto aparente para evitar que hiciera otro comentario malintencionado sobre mi misma existencia.

-...

-... Qué vulgar. ¿Es así como enorgulleces a tus padres? ¿Quédate mirando a la gente con esos ojos que transmiten cosas maliciosas?

... Padre los tiene peores, ¿sabías? Y aún así las veo alabando su ¨belleza¨ cuando tiene una cara plana con la que yo solo puedo soñar.

-... Komachi lo hace por los dos. Nada de lo que hago se puede comparar a cualquier logro de Komachi.

Pese a que por lo general no me atrevería a dar una respuesta, con mis padres presentes ella no se pondrá a violar mis derechos como si fuera mi madre. Y cuando vi que ella estaba furiosa por mis palabras, pero que no se atrevió a tocarme ni siquiera un pelo, supe que tenía razón; Que por ahora estaba a salvo.

-... Si, es cierto.- Como no podía demostrar su ¨amor duro¨ aquí, optará por la vía del insulto indirecto bien directo; La experiencia me enseñó que eso es lo normal. -A diferencia tuya, tu hermana al menos sabe desenvolverse bien en el aspecto social. Puede que no sea tan capaz como tú, pero dependiendo de cómo aproveche su encanto tal vez nunca lo necesite.

¿Vieron? Soy un genio capaz de predecir el futuro. Y ahora estoy previendo que responderé con grácil elocuencia.

-... Bien por ella.

¡100% elegante e ingenioso!

-... Como sea. Entra para que te entiendas todo lo que has hecho mal en ese baile de graduación que tú organizaste.- Y sin más, ella giró su cuerpo, avanzando hacia el lugar más horrible del planeta para mí.

Aunque tengo la salida a pocos pasos, no es una opción. Si no tengo esta charla ahora, será después y de peor forma. Lo más inteligente aquí es ir con la corriente e intentando luchar contra ella lo mejor que se pueda.

Tomé una respiración larga antes de dar mi primer paso, abandonando el confort que me daba no estar con estas personas. Y por más veces que me lo recuerde, no dejo de lamentar esta opción, por más que sea la correcta a largo plazo.

-Debí imaginar que te presentarías de esta manera, Hachiman-kyun. Es muy típico de ti ir vestido como alguien que acaba de despertarse.- Una belleza occidental con un cabello rubio platinado es la que me dijo esas palabras no tan crueles con un tono que sí lo era combinado con una cara hermosa que era empañada por una soberbia asquerosa.

Esto me molesta. Y mucho.

-... Es un placer ver que sigue bien, Marie-san. Temí que le hubiera pasado lo peor por las noticias que escuché.

¡Ja! Si, cómo no. Si esperabas que me sienta mal por saber que te mantuvieron internada por problemas de salud no importas, pues déjame decirte que estás mal. Estás muy mal, mi no querida tía de mierda cuya presencia positiva en mi vida es anécdotica.

Y eso es porque a pesar de que te quieras vender como una santa que no mataría ni a una simple mosca, en realidad eres una puta a la que yo junto con muchas de tus víctimas quieren golpearte hasta triturarte esos falsos dientes blancos; Todo porque te mereces eso y mucho más, jodida perra.

Y si supieras lo que simboliza ese ¨kyun¨, en estos momentos estarías llorando, pidiendo misericordia por ser una tonta que sabe tan poco de japón pese a haber vivido aquí veinte años.

Estás los idiotas que no aprenden nada por más que se les enseñe... y luego, un peldaño más abajo, te encuentras tú, puta américa rubia mimada estereotipada de porquería que hace ver aún peor a Estados Unidos.

-¿Cómo sabes que estuve en el hospital? Es espeluznante.

Y así es como murió la pasión para tu tercer esposo, rubia tonta. Con esta actitud, es un milagro que al menos hayan podido durar dos años de casados. Nunca comprenderé cómo te tuvo tanta paciencia ese hombre.

Es demasiado puro y dulce para este mundo cruel.

-Marie, por favor no seas tan rudo con él. Yo fui el que le comentó eso. Perdón si no te gusta que ande predicando tus problemas.- Vaya, parece que mi padre ha decidido al fin tirarme un hueso porque sabe muy bien qué tan duro Sumeragi Aiho me va a destrozar, todo con la intención de verme llorar como una monja temerosa de su señor.

-¡N-No! ¡En absoluto, Danna-sama! ¡Por favor disculpe mi descortesía al asumir cosas que no son!

... Qué rápido cambiaste el chip, mujerzuela. Y todo en esta habitación saben que es un vil acto... menos el que de verdad importa, claro, porque el mundo es así de injusto contra los débiles como yo.

-No te preocupes, Marie. Un error lo comete cualquiera.

Y una plasta de vaca a que eso es así.

Mi madre, no ilusionada con ver el buen trato que esa distorsionada evolución de una Miura Yumiko, miró hacia la causa que me hace vivir todo este drama adolescente forzado en adultos que, en teoría, deberían ser capaces de arreglar estos problemas como la gente ¨madura y capaz que es¨.

Y por eso no hay que inventarse ilusiones sobre las personas. Eso inevitablemente lleva a la decepción.

-Como sea, quisiera saber por qué nos has citado a todos aquí, Sumeragi-san. Es raro que haga eso... a menos que se trate sobre **ciertos** asuntos...

Sutileza: Eso es lo que te falta, madre. Porque ni siquiera te molestaste en ocultar esa mirada malintencionada hacia mi pobre y difamado ser que acaba de sufrir uno de los peores momentos de su vida hace escasas horas.

Realmente la juventud es una mierda si debe ser controlada por esta clase de ¨ejemplos a seguir¨.

-Es muy sencillo, Hitomi-san. Todas tus dudas se encuentran en este vídeo.- La perra suprema que estaba vestida con ropa tradicional japonesa sacó de quién sabe dónde una cámara de vídeo bastante cara a la vista. Tanto que probablemente todo lo que he consumido en un año no le llega ni a la mitad de ese precio.

Así de asquerosamente rica es este intento de mujer.

La bruja le pasó la cámara a mi madre, quien poco después comenzó a reproducir el condenado vídeo que... **se me hace familiar de una forma que me deja el cuerpo helado... justo como estaba ayer en... en...**

 **-... Hija de puta... Tú...**

 ***-¡YUKINOSHITA!-***

La sorpresa en el rostro de mi madre era palpable. Y es natural que esté así, ya que está escuchando con calidad HD la discusión que tuve con Yukinoshita Yukino el día de ayer, con mucho público mirando el espectáculo como los idiotas chismosos que son pero no quieren admitir.

Ese grito en particular atrajo a los demás a querer contemplar uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida.

Desde Marie, Katase y Haruka podía apreciar una curiosidad mórbida mezcladas con sus buenas dosis de diversión asquerosa por solo escucharme en un estado tan lamentable.

Consiguanse una vida, perras.

-... Tch.

La única de esas mujeres que no fue atraída por la explosión sentimental que fue mi grito resultó ser la que esperaba: Kotegawa-san, la mujer que solo veía las acciones de sus ¨camaradas¨ con repulsión pero no hacía nada porque, para empezar, ¿qué puede hacer ella para detener esta escena sacada de una película de terror?

No tiene poder en esta casa y es al menos un poco considerada hacia mi madre: Una combinación letal que la convierte en solo un espectador.

Komachi tristemente se unió al grupo de mujerzuelas y mi padre se paró detrás de mi madre para poder apreciar el show con su gran altura que palidecía al de estos esperpentos salidos del inframundo.

... De verdad que estoy decepcionado con ellos.

... Pero estoy más interesado en ti, hija de puta.

-Eso es muy duro, Ha-chan. Solamente estoy mostrándole a tu madre las experiencias que has vivido en la preparatoria para que pueda educarte de la forma más eficaz posible.

 **-... Y una mierda que eso es así.-** Mi voz salió ronca, una muestra de la falta de líquidos que mi garganta ya está pagando las consecuencias, lo que dio como resultado esperado que ella no se tomara mis palabras en serio. **-Deja de inventar excusas, perra. Solo quieres hundirme como la degenerada que eres.**

Mis palabras, aunque con un tono asquerosos, fueron potentes y siento que transmití muy bien el odio que siento hacia ella. Pero fuera de la puta ricachona, mis decretos no llamaron la atención de nadie salvo la de Kotegawa-san, que nos dio a ambos una mirada fija que me muestra muchos sentimientos mezclados.

Ninguno era positivo.

-Agradecería mucho que no me nombraras de forma tan ruda, Ha-chan. Esa costumbre tuya puede llevarte a decirle eso a la persona equivocada.- Por una vez Sumeragi Aiho no me miró mal por haberle lanzado insultos hacia su persona, sino que me transmitió con su rostro un disfrute insano por mi sufrimiento.

Ella estaba disfrutando esto y mis intentos por darle una lección solo aumentan más ese goce enfermizo.

No importa por donde lo vea, yo tengo las de perder.

...

...

Maldita sea...

¿Por qué tiene que pasarme todo esto a pesar de que soy el bueno de la película que acaba de sufrir derrota tras derrota? ¿Por qué no puedo tener un día en paz en el que no tenga como recompensa el vivir un infierno?

 **¿Por qué no puedo descansar?**

Todo esto es por tu culpa, Sumeragi Aiho. Tú tienes la culpa de todo lo malo que he vivido con tu crianza defectuosa.

¿Por qué estuviste más presente que mi jodida madre cuando más la necesite?

No es justo.

-...

¿Qué pasa? ¡Di algo, Hikigaya Hachiman! ¡No importa si es elocuente o incluso si no tiene ni un puto sentido, no puedes quedarte callado! ¡No puedes dejar que ella gane!

¡Y no debes dejar que ella gane! ¡O sino nunca podremos avanzar ¡Es por eso que nunca pudimos cambiarnos a pesar de tener la fuerza y la voluntad de llevar a cabo nuestros ideales! ¡Todo tu sufrimiento es por falta de voluntad!

Si... Eso es verdad: Yo tengo la fuerza para cambiar esto y todo lo que me molesta, pero no lo hago porque soy un perezoso al que le parece demasiado molesto hacer siquiera un esfuerzo de más.

Puedo hacerlo. Puedo acabar con esta situación si tan solo pongo un poco de empeño y muestro mi determinación.

Entonces... Si es así, entonces...

...

Entonces yo...

...

 **¿Entonces por qué todo termina siempre así? ¿Por qué si tengo todo para ganar acabo perdiendo como la basura que dicen soy?**

 **¿Por qué?**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hablas?

Cállate y hazte a un lado de mi vida, maldita puta de mierda, que no tienes el derecho de hacerme sufrir cuando nunca he hecho nada para molestarte.

Deja de creerte la gran cosa y mirarme como si fueras un ente superior, puta. Porque eres una **puta** y no tienes derecho a tratarme como si fueras superior, cuando en realidad todo este espectáculo lo haces por puro despecho.

No tienes derecho a hacerlo y no pienso permitirte continuar.

-...

 **¡Así que habla de una vez, Hikigaya Hachiman!**

-Actuaste muy hablador y todopoderoso hace solo unos momentos, pero veo que eso solo fue un acto de niño pequeño que quiere impresionar a sus mayores actuando como un falso adulto... Como diría esa chica fresa: Totalmente hilarante~

La diversión que estaba sintiendo esta puta me asquea tanto que me está costando horrores no hacer una escena.

Si, eso es lo quiere: Que yo me enoje y me deje de proteger emocionalmente ante sus ataques verbales para así dejarme hecho un lío.

Busca hacerme sufrir.

Siempre quiso eso.

Por eso, al menos por esta vez no la dejaré tener lo que quiere.

Me resistiré.

 **No contestaré y así ganaré.**

-...

 **-... ¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua?**

-¡!

 **-Si, es cierto... El gato es quien gobernaba tu vida, ¿no? Todo el trabajo y esfuerzo que hiciste fue porque el gato lo necesitaba. Era el que te impulsaba a ¨mejorarte a ti mismo¨...**

Te está provocando, Hachiman. Eso es todo lo que busca de ti porque no puede hacer nada más.

A pesar de que en tu infancia ella fue la causa de tus peores pesadillas, en el fondo ella no podía hacer nada más. Ella no tenía control sobre tu vida con tus padres cerca y solo con decirles que ella te hacía eso ya te habrías librado del sufrimiento.

Ella podrá ser la mujer más poderosa en Chiba, pero aquí, en tu propia casa, no es más que una intrusa que se glorifica en tu vida porque tú le dejaste.

Por eso no vale la pena dirigirle la palabra. Todo lo que debes hacer es quedarte callado y mirarle con neutralidad: Así podrás ganarle y le ganarás siempre en tanto mantengas este acto que todos necesitan creer, incluyéndote a ti.

No, ESPECIALMENTE a ti.

Por eso no vas a hablar, Hikigaya Hachiman.

No hables.

...

...

-... Cállate.

 **-Pero ahora que el gato se hartó de ti y decidió ser independiente, estás destrozado. Eres una marioneta sin titiritero que ya no tiene la capacidad de hacer todos esos grandes trucos que encantaron a niños impresionables.**

No hables. Si lo sigues haciendo, seguirás perdiendo inútilmente, sin ganas nunca nada salvo la destrucción de tu paz mental.

Estás perdiendo, Hachiman.

Estás perdiendo porque estás hablando, **así que no hables y con eso ganarás. Te lo prometo.**

-Cállate.

No hables, maldita sea. ¿Qué parte no entiendes de que esto es parte de su retorcido plan para humillarte por su placer enfermizo de hacerte pagar porque tu padre no la eligió?

Si por lo menos entiendes el lenguaje, deberías saber lo triste que es su motivación: Lo triste que es su vida **y lo innecesario que es molestarse en hacer algo.**

Cállate, ¿si?

 **-Me pregunto qué harás ahora. ¿Llorar para que ella vuelva hacia ti? ¿Ser una persona capaz por una vez en tu vida? ¿O vivir tu patética y triste vida como el mocoso que eres?**

No ha-

-... Ya cállate o...

bles...

... ¿Por qué no haces lo que es correcto? ¿Qué te impide de actuar de la manera correcta? Si sabes que todo esto es verdad, ¿entonces por qué actúas como si nada des esto importara?

Importa. Importa mucho.

 **-¿O qué? ¿Qué puedes hacerme para dañarme?**

No hables.

-...

Por favor no le dejes ganar

-...

Te lo suplico.

-...

¡HAZ CASO DE UNA VEZ A LA **JODIDA RAZÓN** , HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN!

¡VE LA VERDAD Y ENFRÉNTATE A ELLA!

-...

 **¡NO HABLES, HIJO DE PUTA!**

 **-... Él nunca te amó y nunca lo hará. El que quieras negar esa realidad es mucho más lamentable que toda mi mierda combinada.**

 **¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡ERES UN CONDENADO HIJO DE PUTA!**

 **¡MUERE!**

 **¡MUÉRETE DE UNA VEZ!**

 **¡ESTORBAAAAAAAAAAAAS!**

-... ¿Cómo te-

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer semejante escándalo, Hachiman?!

¡!

... Maldita sea. Me puse tan pesado con Sumeragi Aiho que me olvidé que todos los demás están aquí... No, me olvidé de que todos los demás están aquí VIENDO mi discusión con Yukinoshita gracias a la intervención de esta puta que, por lo menos, se ve conflictuada por este desarrollo.

Esto es lo que querías que pasara y va a pasar, pero estás molesta porque no pudiste responder mis verdades, ¿cierto? Eso te corroe por dentro a ti, una puta sin remedio que solo quiere demostrar su falsa supremacía a los demás sin importar a quién perjudiques en el proceso.

He perdido la guerra... pero al menos gané esta pequeña batalla entre nosotros.

Por lo menos obtuve una pequeña ganancia de todo esto.

-... Eso es... complicado.

Respondí en un intento de normalidad para no verme débil frente a estas putas de mi viejo. Y a pesar de que ellas se veía ciertamente decepcionadas por mi intento de actitud indiferente, eso solo aceleró aún más la mecha de madre, quien me estaba mirando como si fuera una basura. Algo asqueroso y que no tiene arreglo.

... No me mires así. Eso es... es...

-¡¿Complicado?! ¡Tuvo que venir una maestra a controlarte porque parecías estar a punto de golpearla!- No... No es así, madre. Yo no quería golpear a Yukinoshita. Eso habría sido demasiado... -¡Y encima frente a tantos estudiantes! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo esto puede perjudicar nuestras carreras?! ¡¿La tienes?!

Deja de mirarme así. No te atrevas. No tienes derecho a tratarme así cuando no conoces el contexto que hay detrás: Cuando no sabes porque yo, una persona tranquila y tímida, se atrevió a hacer semejante escándalo, sin importar ni un poco las que consecuencias que pudiera llegar a tener.

¿Tienes idea de lo que yo viví? ¿La tienes?

No, no la tienes, así que cállate.

-... A-Admito que tal vez no fue mi mejor decisión, pero dudo mucho que esto te afecte a ti o a mi padre. La familia de esa chica hará lo posible para evitar que esto pueda afectar negativamente mi vida. Y la única prueba de que eso pasó es ese vi-

-¡¿Que la familia de esa chica esconderá esta... esta cosa?! ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! ¡¿Esperas que me trague esa basura?!

-No es así. No estoy mintiendo. Esa chica es-

-Aaaah~ Siempre haces lo mismo. Sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, seguirás haciéndome pasar verguenza tras verguenza. De verdad no tienes arreglo.

...

-Eso es-

-¿Qué salió mal contigo? De niño eras igual de incorregible, pero por lo menos te tomabas mis regaños en serio. Ahora ni siquiera me prestas atención cuando te hablo.

-No es a-

-¡Cierto, cierto! ¡Tu hijo siempre ha sido un chico problemático! ¡Constantemente culpa de sus errores a los demás y cuando no puede se hace la víctima, creyéndose intocable!

No es así. Se equivocan. ¡Se equivocan, maldita sea!

-En efecto. No me extraña que él se haya atrevido a gritarle insultos a una pobre e inocente chica y encima quiere justificarlo. Es penoso, ¿verdad, darling?

No les creas, papá. Ella-

-... Si.

... **¿Ella te engañó?**

...

...

-O-Oigan, creo que están siendo muy duros con é-

-No, ellas tienen razón, Kotegawa-san. Mi hijo es una causa perdida que intenta culparnos de todos nuestros problemas a nosotros.

Cállense.

-Es v-verdad que Onii-chan puede no ser del todo confiable, ¿pero no deberíamos dejar que se explica al menos? D-

-¿Con qué objetivo, Komachi-chan? ¿Para que siga actuando de la misma manera?- No te rías de mi miseria, bruja. No tienes derecho a disfrutarlo. -Entiendo que solo estás siendo una hermana comprensiva y créeme que eso es muy tierno... pero a veces hay que saber cuando alguien merece amor y cuando no.

 **¿Merece?**

 **¿Yo no merezco amor?**

-...

 **Oye, no te quedes callada y di algo, Sumeragi Aiho. ¡Al menos ten la decencia de participar en lo que tú comenzaste, perra!**

-Hachiman, estás castigado. Ve a tu cuarto y reflexiona sobre lo que hiciste.

-Pero padre, yo-

-Obedece a tu padre, Hachiman. Mereces un castigo y estamos siendo muy justos contigo.

-¿Justos? No, no lo so-

-¿Ven? Les dije que siempre intenta justificar sus acciones. Es producto de haberlo estado mimando tanto.

 **Nunca me han mimado.**

-Ve a tu cuarto, Hachiman.

-¡E-E-Escúchame por f-favor, m-mamá! ¡Todo tiene una explicación! ¡L-La verdad es qu-

 ***¡PLAAAAF!***

 **-¡Obedece a tu madre, hijo malagradecido!**

...

...

...

...

...

...

... ¿Por qué?... Y eso que me esforcé tanto...

-... Kh... Aaah.

-¿O-Onii-chan?

-¡!

Maldita sea...

Esto es asqueroso...

No me miren, escorias.

-Hachiman, ¿qué te pasa?... E-Estas... Tú... Y-Yo...

-Kuuug

NO MI MIREN

-Y-Yo lo siento t-tant-

 **¡NO ME MIREEEEEEEEEEEN!**

 ***¡PLAAAF!***

 **-¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA, HIJA DE PUTA!**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Aaaaah~

Perdí el control, ¿eh?

Supongo que es mi culpa, en cierto modo.

-¡Hitomi!

-¡Mamá!

A pesar de que he madurado tanto y he sido capaz de aceptar el rechazo, por un descuido dejé que me afectara.

Dejé que mi parte débil tomará el control de la situación.

-... Khaa...

-¡N-No llores, mamá! ¡P-Por favor no llores!

Lo siento, madre.

No debí golpearte.

Fue mi error.

-... Así que falló, ¿eh?

Si, tu plan falló, Sumeragi Aiho. O al menos fue en una dirección que no deseaste ver en el resultado final.

La única que ganó fue la loca que me clavó esa navaja. Esa puta está sonriendo de forma asquerosa.

Su sueño de ascender en esta escala finalmente puede hacerse realidad.

... Aaah... Sueño.

Que palabra tan poderosa

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... A veces sueño y me pregunto...

-ha... ahaa... ah.

-¡M-M-Mamá, c-cálmate por favor! ¡Me khaaaces llorar!

 **-¿Por qué tengo sentimientos?**

Se supone que soy el Monstruo de la Lógica, un ente que piensa todo fríamente y obtiene el mejor resultado.

Si no es así entonces...

 **¿Quién soy?**

 **¿Y en qué debo creer?**

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **No lo sé.**

* * *

 _ **De acuerdo. Siento que este capítulo en especial quedó bien. Bastante bien, de hecho. Aunque puede que solo sea porque finalmente mostré un poco de la vida en casa de mi Hachiman, la cual, como vieron, es una reverenda mierda.**_

 _ **Aparte de que terminó muy bien para mí... Bien en el sentido narrativo. Sé que para los personajes es horrible XD.**_

 _ **Pero de nuevo. Tal vez solo sea por el hecho de que como escritor, simpatizo mucho con los personajes y desde que imaginé esta escena ya tenía un peso emocional para mí.**_

 _ **No sé si para ustedes es solo uno normal o uno directamente malo. Me gustaría que me dijeran qué piensan.**_

 _ **Y con eso dicho, vamos a los comentarios.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Cuando te leí por primera vez, pensé que no te gustó el capítulo. Pero en el momento en que noté que pusiste ¨idea¨, supe que solo te leíste el primer capítulo.**_

 _ **¿Porque quién demonios se lee 17 capítulos de algo que no entiende?**_

 _ **Crono21Zeus:**_

 _ **EEEEESTAAS SON 4 COSAS QUE NO SABÍAS SOBRE EL CRONO ZEUS.**_

 _ **... Si no entendiste la referencia, ¡fuera de mi iglesia!**_

 _ **Fuera bromas (¿lo era?) ¡me alegra volver a saber de ti! Me había preocupado cuando de repente te desapareciste a finales de Noviembre. Pensé que te había pasado algo malo. Y lo pensé porque me mal-acostumbraste a estar comentando todos mis capítulos.**_

 _ **Tome la responsabilidad, por favor.**_

 _ **Si, en realidad es algo pronto para la precuela. De hecho pensaba hacerla más adelante, pero es que el Interludio III fue el momento perfecto para ponerlo.**_

 _ **Porque este fanfic tiene cinco fases y el último Interludio fue el cierre de la segunda. Sentí que más o menos se presentaron muchos de los elementos que se jugarán a lo largo de la historia y ya se tenía una base establecida con los personajes para llevarlos hacia donde quiero que vayan.**_

 _ **Y la razón por la que elegí el final de la segunda fase para empezar a contar el Prólogo es porque cuando termine la tercera fase, todo este pasado no importará mucho más allá de dar contexto a algo que ya no lo necesita.**_

 _ **No sé si se me entiende bien. Es raro explicar esto para mí.**_

 _ **Y hablando del capítulo anterior para variar, te debo dar la razón. A pesar de que lo siento el mejor ESCRITO de toda la historia, es verdad que escasea en cuanto a contenido. Y lo hice con esa intención, ya que el drama con Yukino es algo que aún necesita ser un misterio en su mayor parte.**_

 _ **No puedo andar revelando en el capítulo 18 algo que tendrá peso hasta el final en una historia de seguramente algo cercano a los 50.**_

 _ **... Si, esto va para largo.**_

 _ **Y justamente este capítulo se trato de Hachiman siendo abusado por todos los personajes. Y aunque al final respondiera a las burlas, no deja de ser más un intento de defenderse por parte de un adolescente que lloró por tanta presión.**_

 _ **Espero que a eso te refirieras con ¨que reciba algo a cambio de esos insultos¨, porque me emocioné mucho escribiéndolo pensando que a ti te gustaría.**_

 _ **Quiero mostrar en estos flashbacks como, mientras hay personas que simpatizan y hasta entienden a Hachiman, hay otros a los que sencillamente les da igual lo que siente. Gente que solo ve su peor lado y no intenta profundizar en él.**_

 _ **Espero que ya te hayas recuperado de tus dolores y que no tardes tanto en responder, que me emociona leer de nuevo tus súper comentarios. Se extraña eso.**_

 _ **Pues al final no se pudo llegar a la meta a tiempo, ¡pero oye! Publicar una vez a la semana por los primeros 3 capítulos de la tercera temporada es algo que aún es posible. Y más ahora que arregle mi horario de sueño.**_

 _ **Ya tengo 1.500 palabras de [Oregairu: El Eroge] y [Al final, su amor es falso], ¡y eso que lo escribí hoy! ¡Con esto siento que terminar todas mis historias antes de dedicarme a la escritura original es una meta alcanzable!**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar y espero volver a leerte pronto.**_

 _ **Guest X2:**_

 _ **Me alegra que te hayan gustado mis capítulos. Y no te preocupes, que no pienso abandonar esta historia. A veces podré tardar un poco en actualizar, pero nunca la dejaré. Es mi bebé.**_

 _ **¿3 de Febrero y ya estás volviendo a clases? ¿Eso es legal? Porque aquí en Argentina las clases en secundaria empiezan hasta Marzo. Si pudieras, ¿podrías decirme de qué país eres? Porque creo haber escuchado que en otros países las clases empiezan en diferentes fechas.**_

 _ **Me alegra de todo corazón que disfrutes de este Hachiman... la mayoría del tiempo. Y no sé si lo dijiste con esa intención, pero siento que muchos parecen tener una especie de amor/odio con mi Hachiman. Créanme que yo soy uno de esos, pero me asombra ver esa actitud en este fandom y sobre este personaje.**_

 _ **Oregairu te atrae con Hachiman, te interesas por las waifus, pero, al final del día, te quedas por Hachiman: Así funcionan las cosas aquí.**_

 _ **La interacción de Hachiman con Haruno y Hayama es muy divertida de escribir. Para mí lo es más con Hayama, ya que cuando lo escribo no puedo dejar de imaginarlo como el rival ¡Hikigaya Shounen! XD.**_

 _ **Entiendo porqué siempre hay un rival en los shonen de peleas. ¡Son muy divertidos de escribir!**_

 _ **Hachidad es básicamente Hachiman pero con experiencia en la vida. Es sencillamente tan él que no puedes no quererlo.**_

 _ **NTR-chan es el enemigo de Hachiman. Es el Final Boss de esta historia y está hecho para que no puedas aguantarte las ganas de que Hachiman le dé una golpisa. Tal vez sea aburrido en algunos momentos, pero es necesario para la evolución de Hachiman como personaje.**_

 _ **Dile a tu que gracias por pensar eso la relación entre Hachimom y Komachi. Escribirlas es complicado, pero ha resultado ser una manera de descansar de Hachiman y sus ideales, que a veces puede llegar a abrumarme escribir tanto en esa mentalidad.**_

 _ **Hace que empiece a pensar como él incluso.**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar y espero verte de nuevo.**_

 _ **killer hollow:**_

 _ **Lo que le hicieron es algo que quebró a Hachiman, a pesar de que esa nunca fue la intención de los demás.**_

 _ **Solo diré esto: Ellas, sus antiguas amigas, tenían la intención de ayudarlo.**_

 _ **Giuseppe:**_

 _ **Me alegra haberlo hecho. Se siente bien que alguien opine eso de tu creación. Es como una droga, la verdad XD.**_

 _ **Y si, entiendo que a veces las divagaciones de Hachiman suelen ser pesadas. Sobre todo al comienzo, cuando muchas de ellas no tienen nada que ver con la historia que quiero contar. Es algo que fui corrigiendo en capítulos actuales (más o menos) y creo que este capítulo será el más entretenido de leer.**_

 _ **Porque aunque hay divagaciones, ahora son más cortas y siempre hay movimiento pero no tanto como para sentirse apresurado.**_

 _ **Es un equilibrio que debo perfeccionar.**_

 _ **Y si, esta saga es para mostrar el lado más emocional de Hikki. Ver lo afectado que está por todo lo que vivió y como en parte las personas a su alrededor lo llevaron a adoptar la mentalidad de ¨quiero estar solo para rechazar al mundo, porque ese es el único camino¨.**_

 _ **Si, Hikki esta herido porque le dijeron que fue usado... pero, como ya dije, hay más en esta historia que él. Yukino hizo algo horrible, pero todo tiene un porqué. Ella no será un perra básica que lo dejó porque ¨ya no le servía¨. Todos los que fueron malos con Hikki tienen un porqué para actuar así.**_

 _ **Si se suicida... Bueno, todavía falta para que lleguemos a eso. Pero la idea de hacer una historia en paralelo que cuente lo que pasaría si lo hace suena interesante. Tal vez la haga cuando termine esta historia y si él no se suicida al final.**_

 _ **Porque estoy planteando que ambas opciones pueden ocurrir para meter drama.**_

 _ **En fin, gracias por comentar y espero verte de nuevo alguna vez.**_

 _ **FranDiaz90:**_

 _ **Me alegra que te gustara a pesar de lo flojo que fue en cuanto a contenido. Y se lee rápido a comparación de mis otros capítulos porque mi nuevo estilo es mucho más dinámico. Siento que es algo a lo que muchos no le prestan mucha atención.**_

 _ **... Que triste...**_

 _ **Y no te preocupes, que yo continuaré esto hasta el final. No pienso abandonarla.**_

 _ **Lonyer182:**_

 _ **Me alegra que te gustara mi humor absurdo y espero de corazón que el cambio a algo dramático no te haya chocado demasiado.**_

 _ **Y el capítulo ya lo tienes servido. ¿Qué tal te pareció?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Uuuf~**_

 _ **Estoy cansado.**_

 _ **Bueno, el próximo capítulo TAL VEZ salga en dos semanas, aunque no puedo asegurar nada.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, nos vemos hasta otra.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


	19. Como llegó a autoconvencerse: Parte 3

_-Incluso si pierdes el camino... Incluso si reniegas del camino, el señor siempre velará por tu alma, incluso al final. Incluso si no obtuviste la redención, con que no hayas ido contra el prójimo, el señor siempre estará contigo; siempre velará por sus hijos, no importan cómo terminen._

 _... Wow... Él le pone tantas ganas... y todos nosotros estamos tan aburridos que esto ya me está dando pena: no por el viejo de mierda que ahora está bajo tierra sin posibilidad de retornar para destrozar mis buenas virtudes, sino por el sacerdote cristiano que DE VERDAD le está metiendo empeño a su acto._

 _Mira, hasta se tomó la molestia de escribir uno especialmente para este sujeto de mierda cuando se enteró de todo lo que hizo. Con cosas así a uno hasta le dan ganas de volverse creyente._

 _Su actitud es increíble. Es una ¨pena¨ que Komachi se pierda de esto._

 _Pero bueno, supongo que es lo que tiene nunca haber siquiera hablado con ese hombre: una falta de empatía tal que ella no es capaz ni de odiarlo. No piensa nada de él más allá de ser un viejo al que todos aquí odiamos._

 _... Bendita ignorancia._

 _-Su camino fue tumultoso. Sus ideales un desastre. Y sus relaciones se apagaron con el paso del tiempo... pero hay algo que podemos aprender de él. Una enseñanza que su vida nos mostró a todos..._ _ **Sin importar cuánto parezca que su camino pudo llevarlo al éxito, había algo que le faltaba: algo que no pudo encontrar y que envidiaba de todos.**_

 _-... Tch._

 _Oh, parece que uno de mis tíos está recordando cosas malas._

 _ **-¨Admiras el pasto del vecino e ignoras el tuyo¨: Eso es lo que podemos sacar de su vida. Eso fue lo que le hizo desviarse del camino.**_

 _... Verdaderamente es un buen sacerdote. Uno que estuvo dispuesto a escuchar la historia de un tipo que no le interesa para darle un discurso que trascienda más allá de lo genérico es algo que solo podría hacer una buena._

 _Verdaderamente este tipo es una buena persona._

 _-... Cough._

 _Los funerales son muy extraños._

 _Por lo menos en el que estoy ahora sí lo es. No solo por tener a un sacerdote que realmente disfruta su trabajo, sino también porque no veo a nadie realmente triste porque una persona se haya ido para siempre de este mundo._

 _Saber que la persona que está descansando frente a nosotros es alguien con quien nunca volveremos a hablar no está conmoviendo a nadie. Incluso nadie está aparentando fingir tristeza al menos para mantener una buena fachada: todos, sencillamente, no están interesados en una persona que acaba de morir._

 _... Ni siquiera a mí me importa, a pesar de que estoy molestando por esta insensibilidad, pero por lo menos me siento mal por ello. Al menos estoy consciente de mis fallas y por eso creo que me veo un poco triste... espero._

 _Mi viejo ni se está molestando en escuchar al anciano que está diciendo unas palabras de despedida como nunca antes he escuchado. En su lugar solo mantiene la cabeza agachada, en señal de respeto, pero sobretodo para que nadie pueda ver como sus ojos carecen de alguna emoción._

 _Mamá al menos tiene la verguenza de verse cohibida por todo esto. Eso es más de lo que todos aquí estamos dispuestos a darle._

 _-Ahora, ¿alguien quiere decir unas palabras?_

 _Nadie dijo nada. Todo el mundo se quedó en un silencio incómodo, esperando que el sacerdote finalizara de una vez con este ritual sin ningún significado._

 _A nadie le importa que este hombre se haya muerto; la gente que está aquí lo hace por compromiso/no quedar mal frente a los demás._

 _Gracias a que todos son tan hijos de puta como yo, no tengo la obligación moral de decir algo. Solo debo quedarme callado y dejar que todo pase._

 _-... Yo quiero decir algo..._

 _Tristemente, supongo que no soy tan de piedra como quiero hacer creer. En el fondo me da pena que esta sea la despedida final a este anciano de mierda... en el mal sentido._

 _No me voy a ir de aquí sin decir unas cuantas verdades._

 _-Adelante. No temas expresarte, joven._

 _Satisfecho de ver que a alguien parecía importarle esto algo para variar, el sacerdote se corrió a un lado y me dejó el centro para mí. Y con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me atreví a ponerme en el centro de las miradas mientras me enfocaba en mis pies para no acobardarme._

 _Yo era el único menor de edad aquí. Todos los familiares que aparecieron son en su mayoría de la tercera edad o esclavos corporativos como mis padres; eso hace que desentone mucho más en todo esto._

 _Tomando una larga respiración para calmar mis ansias, comencé a decir lo que todo el mundo piensa pero nadie dice._

 _-Todos odiamos o nos da igual este hombre: eso es algo que nadie se está molestando en negar. Sus caras me muestran que, al igual que yo, que este viejo ya no esté más con nosotros nos da igual._

 _Empecé con fuerza, generando casi de inmediato unos quejidos de protestas que se cortaron casi al momento siguiente. Todo porque soy menor de edad._

 _No se vería bien ante un sacerdote que un grupo de adultos y viejos actuaran con hostilidad hacia una persona ¨sin experiencia en la vida¨._

 _Sus ganas de mantener una buena imagen ante extraños supera por mucho cualquier inconformidad que les haga sentir._

 _-Hachiman..._

 _Ignoré como mejor pude la desaprobación que sentí en la voz de mi madre._

 _-Él era un bastardo; eso nadie lo puede negar. Todo lo que hizo a lo largo de su vida fue deplorable. Engañó y perjudicó a tantas personas pero salió impune de todo ello. Sin importar cuánto lo despreciáramos o le dejáramos claro que estaba solo, él nunca se arrepintió de sus acciones._

 _Bien. Parece que al menos mis padres van a dejarme terminar mis palabras antes de castigarme._

 _-Creo que tal vez incluso esperaba que su funeral fuera así y se habrá reído al pensar que desperdiciaríamos nuestro tiempo para darle una ¨despedida digna¨ sin que lo pidiera; él era tan basura como para hacer eso._

 _Él era tan basura como para incluso querer que las cosas terminaran así._

 _-Todo esto él se lo buscó. Él mismo cavó su propia tumba. Yo no me siento mal por lo que le pasó y ustedes tampoco: todos solo estamos aquí por cortesía. Para mantener una careta de cordialidad ante los demás._

 _Los rostros de mis familiares eran variados, pero todos concordaban en que no les hacía feliz que dijera la verdad. Mi mamá estaba clavándome su mirada de acero y mi viejo solamente seguía mirando hacia abajo... pero no me perdí como él estaba apretando sus puños y pellizcaba sus labios._

 _El sacerdote se veía escandalizado, pero era tan buen tipo que no se atrevía a quitarme la atención._

 _-Él es una mierda. De verdad lo es..._ _ **pero ante todo fue un idealista.**_

 _-¡!_

 _-¡!_

 _-Joven..._

 _Mis padres se veían sorprendidos por mis palabras, mientras que el sacerdote estaba sorprendido... en el buen sentido. Hasta pude apreciar como la luz estaba volviendo a sus ojos luego de apreciar tanta mierda._

 _-Todo lo que hizo... Todo lo malo que provocó fue para cumplir sus metas. Para alcanzar un sueño imposible fue que cometió todas sus cagadas. Y de verdad lo odio, pero..._ _ **pero si él estuvo dispuesto a tanto por sus objetivos, entonces yo lo respeto. Fue una mierda y lo odio, pero lo respeto como ser humano.**_

 _Él fue alguien que buscaba una respuesta y su único arrepentimiento fue no encontrarla. Nada más que eso le importaba._

 _Ignorando como mejor pude todos esos ojos mirándome, volví a esta en medio de mis padres y me concentré en el sacerdote, quien estaba continuando la ceremonia con muchas más ganas que antes._

 _Verlo era divertido. Esa emoción era contagiosa._

 _..._

 _Me pregunto si yo algún día podré sonreír así... cuando encuentre mi respuesta._

* * *

 **Como llegó a autoconvencerse**

 **Parte 3**

* * *

Cuando le levanté la mano a mi madre, no podía pensar con claridad. Dejé de verla como la mujer que me dio la vida y que siempre ha estado conmigo. En su lugar... la vi como una enemiga: alguien que está contra mí y que debo destruir por mi bien.

La imagen de ¨mamá¨ se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció un demonio con su forma que debía destruir.

Todos los adultos han sido así en mi vida en algún punto u otro, pero es la primera vez que ocurrió con ella. Pensé, hasta ayer, que ella nunca sería distorsionada por mi mente para ¨protegerme¨.

Realmente pensé que sería así, pero cuando entre en mí y me di cuenta de que lo único que conseguí de todo esto es que ella llorase, entendí que realmente no tengo esperanza en cuanto a relaciones: todas siempre terminarán desapareciendo, ya sea por mi culpa o las circunstancias que no puedo controlar.

Es una mierda, pero es la realidad.

La realidad, por supuesto, impidió que me acercara a ella en forma de un papá furioso que me estaba dando una mirada mortal y una linda hermanita que me miraba con miedo, creyendo por error que quería acercarme para seguir lastimándola. Y estoy seguro de que piensan así por culpa de mis ojos.

Sé que están más muertos que de costumbre. Lo siento en mi alma.

-Vaya... Este desarrollo fue... inesperado.

Cállate, perra de clase alta.

No molestándome en darle una simple mirada a Sumeragi Aiho, solo me fui a apoyarme en un rincón, ignorando como mejor pude las miradas de mierda que me están dando esas putas que solo pueden pensar en el pene de mi viejo penentrándolas como las putas en celo que son en verdad.

Son patéticas. A todas ellas les hace falta una buena dosis de humildad y cordura.

Menos Kotegawa-san: Ella está bien. De hecho hasta la siento más como una hermana mayor con complejo de edipo más que una puta cualquiera.

Que sea la única con sentido común ayuda bastante.

-... ¿Estás bien?

Y hablando de ella, parece que es la única que intentará confortarme. Mi familia está muy ocupada con madre y esas putas solo me ven como un impedimento moldeable en la lucha porque mi padre las viole por detrás.

-Si... Solo estoy sorprendido de dejarme llevar por mis emociones. Usualmente no soy así.

Es verdad. Por lo general he podido aguantar casi a la perfección todo esto por más de un año sin mostrar mi debilidad.

¿Tanto me afectó el rechazo de Yukinoshita? ¿De verdad estaba cargando con tanto estrés?

¿En serio soy tan débil?

-No te fuerces a ser fuerte, ¿vale? No es bueno aparentar no tener emociones... Al menos ahora no es bueno.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A eso me refiero.

Y con eso ella volvió a su posición luego de darme una última mirada. A pesar de que tenía mis dudas, no estaba con las ganas de iniciar una discusión con mi madre tan afectada en el medio y estas putas disfrutando cada segundo de esto como las sádicas que son.

Menos Aiho. Ella está sufriendo por ver su plan fracasar. Y se lo merece.

Por ahora supongo que solo puedo esperar a que esto se calme

...

...

...

...

...

-Aaah~... Esto es un sin sentido.

Al final no pude aguantar estar otro segundo más en este ambiente. No importa qué cara me pondrán ellos cuando vuelva, en serio no puedo quedarme aquí; no es bueno para ninguno de nosotros. Solo las brujas de mierda saldrán ganando de esto sin importar qué haga, y me niego a quedarme aquí para ver eso.

-¿Qué planeas, Hachiman?

Cagarme aún más en tus planes, Aiho.

-Iré a caminar un poco. Vuelvo más tarde.

Ante la mirada preocupada de Kotegawa-san y la analítica de la bastarda con mucho dinero, salí de mi rincón para largarme hacia cualquier lugar que esté alejado de este espectáculo de drama barato. En serio necesito tomar un respiro de todo esto.

Antes de poner un pie afuera de esta sala, una mano me detuvo agarrándome del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Adónde piensas ir, Hacchan? Recuerdas lo que hablamos, ¿no?

Si, lo recuerdo. Yo y esa navaja somos cómplices en tus planes.

-... Haz lo que quieras. No me voy a quedar aquí viendo como te alzas en la gloria.- Con mi otra mano libre, agarré su brazo y lo lancé lejos de mi cuerpo. No quería que sus bacterias me infectaran de locura. Los chinos son asquerosos, después de todo. -Además, sin importar qué es lo que quieras hacer, seguro que mi estancia aquí es solo para que disfrutes más el momento.

Ver como sus ojos se afilaron me da nuevamente la razón.

-¿Piensas huir luego de cometer semejante barbarie? Hmph. Como se esperaba de alguien con tu calibre: no se puede esperar ni un poco de decencia de ti. ¿Cómo pudiste salir así con un padre como darling a tu lado?

Porque tú te metiste en medio: por eso.

-... No te metas en esto. Es cosa de familia.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Que chistoso!... **Sabes que somos tu familia también, ¿verdad?**

Si, y por eso es que terminé así.

Me queda bastante claro que soy el enemigo de esta casa y que mis palabras solo conseguirán avivar de nuevo el fuego destructivo que hay entre nosotros: Eso me molesta y quiero ir contra eso... pero me sentí obligado a quedarme callado.

Y eso me molesta, porque estoy dando a entender algo que no es. Estoy mostrando mi debilidad al quedarme callado

No quería dar la impresión de que lamentaba lo que hice; porque en realidad no me arrepiento. Ni siquiera un poco.

Hice lo que debí hacer. No podía dejar que siguiera siendo acusado injustamente por cosas que a nadie deben importarle. El asunto de Yukinoshita es mío y solo mío

-Onii-chan... Yo...

Komachi, siendo el ángel de corazón puro que es, reaccionó con dolor ante mis palabras. Por más que ella esté enojada conmigo en su interior por haber golpeado a nuestra madre, nuestra conexión es tan fuerte que es imposible que no nos queramos apoyar incluso cuando sentimos que el otro hizo mal.

Es algo que yo he hecho con Komachi... Una vez, hace mucho; en la época en la que nuestra relación ni de chiste alcanzó el nivel que tenemos ahora. Una parte de nuestra vida en la que podríamos incluso considerarnos enemigos.

-...

La respeto lo suficiente como para no decir ninguna palabra. Sé que si digo algo, esto solo irá a peor. Mi presencia solo perturba el orden de la casa.

Mi padre solo me regaló unos segundos de su tiempo al mirarme de reojo antes de seguir confortando a mi madre a su particular manera, quien parece que ni siquiera escuchó lo que dije. Solo estaba mirando al piso con unos ojos sin vida muy parecidos a los míos, pero mil veces más doloroso.

Ella siempre tenía vida en ellos. Siempre parecían brillar como los míos nunca pudieron... pero ahora... Ahora se veían sin luz, como si de repente toda la esperanza que parecían irradiar se hubieran esfumado.

Y es por mi culpa.

No me molesté en darles un poco de mi tiempo a esa brujas y solo me encargué de mostrarle el dedo del medio a la china de mierda que no ha dejado de sonreír desde que entré en esta sala de mierda.

-¿Adónde piensas ir, Hacchan? Hoy está casi todo cerrado, asi qu-

-Jódete.

Diciéndole eso con todo mi odio, agarré la llave que teníamos junto al televisor y me largué hacia un lugar en donde no estuvieran ellos para molestarme; ya había sufrido demasiado por culpa de Yukinoshita como para que ahora me quieran meter este drama familiar a la fuerza. No seguiré siendo el tapete de la mala suerte.

Antes de abrir la puerta, pensé un poco en tal vez decir unas últimas palabras a mi madre, pero...

-... Tch. Que molestia.

Todos esos ojos juzgándome al final me demostraron que estaba siendo un estúpido por dejarme llevar por sentimentalismos baratos.

Salí afuera, saludándome a su manera especial el sol, quien por unos momentos me cegó con tanta de su jodida luz.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Quiero entrar!- Si a la palabra irritante le dieran vida... estaría igual de asqueada que yo por escuchar esa molesta voz de niño chillón perturba lo poco de calma mental que me queda viva. -¡¿Qué mosca les picó a ustedes?! ¡¿Qué hacen en la casa de Komachi?!

Y yo me estoy preguntando en serio qué es lo que Komachi ve en este chico. No soy capaz de ver nada rescatable en él más allá de su aparente insistencia por meterse donde no le llaman y buscar ser golpeado por un padre muy sobre-protector.

-Escucha, chico. Vete de aquí o-

-¡¿O qué?! ¡¿Me van a matar?! ¡¿Es eso?

-¡Eso es-

-Es absurdo. Ellos no irían tan lejos. Esa perra no les paga tanto.

Luego de unos segundos de intensa molestia en la que no podía seguir mi camino, pude mirar bien hacia el frente... y me encontré mirando con todo lujo de detalles a una persona a la que francamente ahora no tengo la paciencia para tolerar.

-¡Hik-

-Komachi está ocupada. Ahora no puede ir a jugar. Lo siento.

En realidad no lo siento. Disfruto mucho viendo como sufres por perseguir a mi hermana preciosa, escoria. Es lo único que me mantiene atado, ¿sabes? Porque el día en que ella acepte tus avances de niño malcriado será el mismo día en que Kawasaki dejará de tener un hermano menor al que mimar.

-¿Eh? ¿Kom-

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Se supone que no debes salir! ¡Son órdenes de Sumeragi-sama! ¡Vuelve adentro ahora mismo!

-Me niego.

Para empezar estoy seguro de que si vuelvo solo conseguiré amargarla aún más. Y aunque eso es bueno, amargarme a mí mismo no está en mis planes. No soy el masoquista que Yukinoshita Haruno quiere creer que hay en mí: soy una persona medianamente funcional de esta sociedad sin esperanzas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué acabas d-

-Lo que escuchaste.- Fui cortante: justo como quería ser en casa pero no me atreví porque soy débil cuando se trata de ellos. Pero no con estos tipos de relleno. Hace mucho que dejaron de darme miedo. -Para empezar, ¿siquiera su ¨amada jefa¨ les notificó de cómo sus planes fueron al basurero? Porque si no lo hizo, no son tan importantes, así que no actúen con tanta seriedad.

En situaciones normales no sería tan valiente, pero sé que estos tipos no pueden golpearme. Por más que uno esté apretando los dientes y mirándome como si fuera su nuevo saco de boxeo, les es imposible ir más allá de sonar amenazantes. Ese es su destino como marionetas de Sumeragi Aiho.

-... ¿Qué está pasando?

Kawasaki Taishi me miró sin comprender toda la situación, con esos dos hombres fornidos aún impidiéndole entrar en nuestra casa. Y por una vez creo que las acciones de Sumeragi Aiho trajeron un buen a nuestra familia, porque en serio esta familia no necesita un Kawasaki a la mezcla. Ya tenemos suficientes malas hierbas.

-Déjenme pasar. Si estoy aquí es porque su dueña me lo permitió, así que largo.

Avancé hacia la entrada a paso tranquilo pero dudando internamente sobre si estos tipos me dejarían pasar o tendría que avisar a familia que esa perra puso guardias para que no escapara... y cómo ella sabe que ni en sueños me atreveré a volver ahí, tal vez esto forma parte de otro plan suyo para cagarse en mi existencia.

Ah, de verdad la odio. Mucho más que todos los perros que ha mandado a fastidiarme el día.

-... Yo... Yo no quería hablar con Komachi-chan, Hikigaya... san...

-¿Conmigo?

Ignoré la formalidad esperable con la que me trató Kawasaki Taishi, siendo consciente de que nuestra relación se fue a la mierda en el momento en que rechacé a Kawasaki Saki frente a sus ojos. Sabía que aunque él no me odiaba, ya dejó de verme en esa luz idealizada que tanto asco me da.

En lugar de pensar en esos asuntos que ya han perdido importancia me detuve para intentar ver si me estaba mintiendo. Él es tan poco buen hombre que se derrite tan solo con una mirada fija de mi defecto por nacimiento.

-... Si... Con usted...

Él tembló cuando vio mis ojos, pero no apartó la mirada...

Tch. En serio esto es molesto.

-¿Entonces es por eso?... Dios, puedo entender como te sientes. Te juro que en cierto modo lo hago, pero...- Mi mirada se afiló ante todos los eventos de ese baile que pasaron por mi memoria. Fue el desarrollo de toda una historia en poco más de tres horas: es imposible no pensar en eso.

-Khn.

De verdad eres muy poco hombre, Taishi. Así solo tendrás a Komachi en tus fantasías... antes de que te mate, claro.

-Te advierto que las cosas en casa no están bien, así que mejor vuelve mañana... o mejor en un mes. En serio no tengo tiempo para hablar de mi vida amorosa contigo, así que sé comprensivo, ¿si?

Mientras ocurría todo este intercambio, pude ver como uno de los guardias genéricos de esa puta estaba hablando a través de un comunicador que solo un agente del gobierno podría tener y quedar bien. Su rostro parecía pasar por todas las etapas del duelo a la velocidad en la que llega al orgasmo, finalmente llegando a uno de derrota total.

-Odio decirlo, pero este mocoso no miente: Sumeragi-sama quiere que se vaya con este tipo a hablar en privado.

Ja, ¿cuando aprenderán, personajes de rellen...

-Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

-Estamos diciendo que no nos meteremos más en el camino de este pobre chico que solo quiere hablar contigo de algo importante, mocoso.- Diciendo esas palabras con una cara de disfrute demasiado exagerada para el bien de mi tranquilidad emocional. -Ve, mocoso patoso. Asegúrate de alargar su plática lo más posible.

Con eso dicho, el más idiota del grupo se movió a un lado, dejando vía libre para que el hermano de Kawasaki Saki se acercara a mí después de unos segundos en los que miraba a estos guardias de mierda confuso mientras yo solo podía cagarme en sus familias por negarme con la cabeza cuando intenté esquivarlo.

-Hikigaya-san, sé que este no es un buen momento, pero en serio quiero hablar contigo.

Ante un rostro determinado del montón, solo pude perder aún más los ánimos mientras mi cabeza empezaba a sentirse mucho más pesada de lo usual.

-Créeme que no lo sabes. Si lo supieras ahora mismo estarías dejando que te diera una patada en tu trasero por importunarme tanto.

Pese a mi queja y rostro que se mostraba más muerto que vivo, su rostro no vaciló. Su voluntad de cagarse en mi existencia seguía siendo igual de fuerte y parece que rechazar la confesión de su hermana fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, por más justificadas que estén mis acciones: porque el mundo no quiere ser justo con Hikigaya Hachiman y es mi culpa por olvidarlo.

-Por favor... En serio quiero hablar con usted...

Esto es una mierda, pero... pero supongo que él de verdad ama a su hermana para querer forzarse tanto por su bien: eso es lo único que puedo respetar en él y es por eso que lo tolero como amigo de Komachi.

-... Si estás buscando que acepte sus sentimientos, te golpearé.

Una sonrisa y expresión gentil es lo que me mostró con ganas antes de que apareciera una cara muy parecida a la de un protagonista de anime cualquiera: es inspiradora pero a la vez mucho más ridículo porque se nota desde millas que es falsa.

Puedo ver como tiemblan tus manos, Taishi. No subestimes mi capacidad para leer el lenguaje corporal de los demás. Mi vida posterior a la secundaria se basó en aprender este arte para no cometer los mismos errores, así que por supuesto que puedo ver a través de una máscara tan mal hecha.

Hasta Tamanawa ocultaba mejor sus intenciones y él es el tipo menos sutil que he conocido en mi vida.

-No. No te lo pediré. No mereces a mi hermana, después de todo. Ella es demasiado para ti.

El desafío es algo que puedo sentir en su voz y que puedo ver a la perfección tan solo por cómo se mueve. Por esta pequeña muestra de voluntad es que mi respuesta fue aceptar esa ofensa con mis ojos afilados a su máxima potencia, disfrutando como su determinación casi se destroza por mi simple acción.

-... Hmph. Que arrogante de tu parte... pero supongo que es cierto, así que te perdono.

Nunca merecí a Kawasaki Saki y rechazarla a la larga traerá lo mejor para todos y eso es algo que todos sabíamos menos ella. Y por más que ahora pueda esta decaída, estoy seguro de que con el apoyo de su familia ella podrá levantarse para finalmente caminar hacia un mejor futuro: uno en el que no estoy presente.

-Hik... Onii-san...

... Usualmente esto te ganaría mi total desprecio, Taishi, pero tienes suerte de que no estoy con ganas de liberar mis emociones otra vez. Ya tuve bastante con todo el drama en el que me metió Sumeragi Aiho.

-... De verdad detesto interrumpir este... este... lo que sea que sea esto, pero nuestra jefa nos ha pedido que continúen su conversación en otro lugar. Teme que sus rivales quieran aprovechar este momento para su conveniencia.

Cuando escuché las palabras de uno de esos tipos de relleno, no pude evitar que el asco adornara mi cara al completo solo de pensar en esas putas metiéndose de nuevo en mis problemas.

-Tch. Que desagradable que se consideren así. Eso solo debería existir en los animes harem. En la realidad es demasiado enfermo.

-¿Eh? ¿Rivales? ¿Harem?- Taishi no parece entender nada de esto, lo que demuestra que Komachi aún no confía lo suficiente en él. Giraba su rostro entre los tipos sin vida y yo como si eso nos llevara a darle respuestas. -¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué están estos hombres frente a su casa, Onii-san? ¿Y cómo los conoce?

Tch. ¿Así que al final te acobardaste de sus miradas de muerte y decidiste preguntarme a mí? Que molesto.

Pese a todo lo que quería decir o hacer ahora, hay un momento y lugar para todo. Y ninguno ocurrirá aquí.

-Si de verdad quieres considerarte alguien con oportunidades de ligar a mi hermana, esperarás a que ella te lo diga todo. Esa es tu prueba para llamarme de verdad tu Onii-san, Taishi. Acéptala o abandona a mi hermana.

-¡¿Eeeeehhhhhhhhh?!

Por favor abandona a mi hermana. Quiero vomitar y solo tus palabras harán que no me vea débil frente a estos tipos.

-...

-... Si es para acercarme a Komachi-chan, yo...

Mierda.

-¡Tch! ¡No es tiempo para verte tan lamentable, mocoso!

-¡O-ONII-SAN!

... La buena noticia es que no he comido nada desde hace quien sabe cuantas horas, así que paró después de un par de segundos agónicos.

* * *

Apenas llegamos a un parque cerca de mi casa que está deshabitado por cualquier persona salvo por nosotros, sentí como de repente el gorila de mierda que trabaja para esa perra deja de sostenerme con sus brazos firmes, haciendo que casi cayera al piso de cara y me viera como un estúpido de mierda.

Por fortuna, lo único que ocurrió es que Taishi me vio preocupado.

-Maldita sea. No nos pagan para cargar basura.

Eso ofende viniendo del tipo que apenas pudo cargar a un chico que apenas llega a superar los 60 kilos. ¿Que dice eso de un mastodonte que parece el hijo bastardo y no reconocido de Mike Tyson? ¿Cómo vas a ver a tu papá después de cometer semejante desastre?

... Ah, cierto... no puedes verlo, ¿verdad?

-Onii-san, tienes una cara rara.

No molestes, Taishi. Déjame estar en mi lugar feliz un poco más.

...

...

...

...

Espera un segundo.

¿Por qué no estoy escuchando pasos de elefante alejarse de nosotros?

-¿Qué hacen todavía aquí?- Giré mi cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándome con estos simios sub-desarrollados mirándonos a nosotros dos como si de alguna manera estuviéramos aquí para su entretenimiento. Esas caras me hacen querer golpearlos, chicos.

-... Tú no nos mandas, mocoso. Nuestra jefa nos manda, y ella en ningún momento dijo que te dejáramos solo.

¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa tan creída en tu cara asquerosa? ¿De dónde vienen esas confianzas? Bórrala en este instante y salté de mi vista, gorila que quiere comerse la bánana de ese otro simio.

-Fuera. Esto es privado. Si les preocupa que me vaya corriendo, despreocúpense: no tengo tanta fuerza. Si la tuviera podría habría golpeado a este mocoso hasta quitarle unos dientes.

Ante mi replica justificada hacia estos hijos de puta, solo conseguí que un niño sin carácter gritara con una agudeza que casi me aturde, y tal parece que a ellos también, pues hicieron el amague de cubrirse lo oídos con sus manos grasientas de tanta carne.

-¡¿Eeeehhhh?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Por meterte con mi hermana! ¡Ahora calla y deja hablar a los adultos!

Mi grito repentino logró hacerlo retroceder con suma facilidad y que me diera una expresión de miedo, justo como me merezco, pero tristemente también provocó que uno de esos tipos de relleno soltase una leve carcajada que le hacía ver aún peor.

-Hmph. Que te consideres un adulto demuestra que aún te falta madurar demasiado. Un adulto de verdad no se escandalizaría tanto solo porque a un mocoso de primaria le gusta tu hermana menor. Eso es patético.

Quería contestar. De verdad que quería hacerlo, pero honestamente puedo aceptar cuando hay una batalla perdida para mí, así que desistí en seguir una lucha en la que solo me hundiré aún más para concentrarme mejor en el chico que me metió en toda esta situación.

Dios, en serio al mundo no le gusta verme relajado. Eso sería muy aburrido para ti, dios caprichoso, ¿no?

-Taishi, espero que hayas tenido una muy buena razón para meterme en todo esto. He pasado por malos momentos y todo lo que quiero hacer es descansar un poco al aire libre, así que más te vale que esto valga la pena.

Afilé mis ojos hasta un punto crítico, viendo como la determinación de este chico se retorcía ante mi sola presencia. Y aunque pensé por un momento que hasta aquí llegaría todo, de repente él obtuvo un valor salido de algún lugar desconocido, haciendo que me diera la cara de frente, demostrándome que por lo menos esto no será algo tan tonto como aceptar los sentimientos de su hermana.

Bien, porque en serio quiero una temporada sin chicas en mi vida.

-... Yo... YO... Yo sé que rechazaste a mi hermana porque no sentías lo mismo y estás en todo tu derecho. De hecho... creo que mi hermana hizo mal en confesarse frente a todos. Quería meterte presión para que aceptaras sus sentimientos a la fuerza y eso no está bien. Me disculpo por ella de momento hasta que venga a hacerlo.

Tras decir eso se inclinó un poco más de lo debido con los hombros firmes. Yo, como un tipo al que estás cosas le dan bastante igual, solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza luego de que volviera a mirarme. Todo esto ocurría mientras los hijos de puta que seguían a esa perra frígida alfa lanzaban comentarios ¨hirientes¨ hacia nosotros.

De verdad que sus insultos son lamentables hasta el punto de que ni a Taishi le afectaban, pero lo importante es esforzarse, ¿no?

-... Si, ella estuvo bastante mal. Pero no le guardes rencor. Ella solo fue una adolescente tonta que se dejó llevar por sentimientos confusos. A todos les pasa eso... incluso a los mejores...

¿Quién sabe cuántas caí en la misma trampa que Kawasaki? Y estoy seguro de que ella, a diferencia de mí, podrá aprender de esto sin necesidad de tropezar dos veces con la misma jodida piedra.

Ella es mucho mejor que yo. En todo sentido.

-Pero aún así...

Taishi estaba lejos de sentirse conforme. Y estoy seguro de que en el fondo es tan duro con ella para que se mejore: los hermanos menores tienen ese tipo de maneras para guiar a los mayores cuando están cegados por sus errores.

-Con Komachi como mi hermana, entiendo que haces todo esto para que ella obtenga las fuerzas para luchar de nuevo, ¿verdad?

No necesito confirmación. Los hermanos menores siempre terminan viendo a los mayores como entes superiores a ellos, que parecen siempre saber más que ellos y vivir cosas que solo pueden soñar.

-Eso es...

Es cierto, Taishi. Tu cara me dice todo. Komachi siempre ponía ese rostro cuando le echaba en cara esto.

Puede que esto sea producto de mi inestabilidad emocional, la falta de nutrientes o una mezcla de ambas, pero nada cambió el resultado: que yo pusiera mi mano en su hombro e intentara darle una sonrisa que intentaba ser reconfortante al igual que genial. Y sin importar los comentarios que me lancen esos simios, sé que en parte lo conseguí.

-Tu hermana mayor es fuerte. Es independiente y nunca necesitó de mí para ser feliz, así que estará bien. Además, tiene una buena amiga con la que puede contar, ¿sabes? Ella la levantará, lo quiera o no.

Aunque Ebina Hina es una chica demasiado excéntrica para el gusto de todos nosotros, las personas normales, ella tiene la inteligencia para entender estas cosas y la cercanía para que sus palabras tengan peso.

Kawasaki Saki está en buenas manos.

-... Realmente Onii-san es genial...

¿Qué pasa con esa cara de admiración? ¿Y por qué mierda tus ojos están brillando como si estuvieras viendo algo increíble? Te das cuenta de que soy solo yo quien dice esto, ¿verdad?

No creí ni quería que esto funcionara tan bien. Fue un terrible error de cálculo.

Llevé un puño a mi boca y tosí falsamente al mismo tiempo en que me alejaba de él unos cuantos pasos para que esta conversación no siguiera un rumbo equivocado. Tomé un par de segundos para calmar mis emociones y luego me digné en volver a este ambiente algo serio con un rostro de pocos amigos.

Ante mi rostro él también dejó de pensar en ese error mío... pero no tembló tanto como la primera vez.

Mierda, supongo que mostré mi lado suave demasiado.

-... Dejando de lado a tu hermana, ¿por qué razón quieres hablar conmigo? Si no quieres que acepte sus sentimientos y si yo no puedo ayudarla a superar sus emociones, ¿exactamente qué buscas de mí?

Extraño sin importar por dónde lo mire. No puedo pensar en una razón lógica para que Taishi quiera hablar conmigo por las buenas. Si su hermana y Komachi no son la razón, ¿entonces cuál es su objetivo? ¿Qué busca ganar de mí?

Mientras barajaba en mi cabezas todas las opciones, vi como él metía su mano en el bolsillo y sacaba su celular con una cara bastante rara: una que estaba luchando entre verse nerviosa o asustada.

-... Onii-san... Necesitas ver este vídeo. Es muy importante.

¿Vídeo?

¿Todo esto es por... un vídeo?

... Tch. Y yo que creí de todo corazón que la absurdez había abandonado finalmente mi vida. Creí de verdad que toda esta trama sin sentido en la que me involucraba en las tonterías de un grupo de chicas era cosa del pasado.

Pero ahora... Ahora no me dejan descansar por unas horas debido a un vídeo. Un jodido vídeo es por lo que no puedo escapar de toda esta panda de estúpidos que solo saben seguir órdenes de quien les da dinero.

-... Mira, Taishi. He pasado por mucho y todo lo que quiero es desc-

 ***-¡YUKINOSHITA!-***

¡!

...

...

...

...

...

 **¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué me estás mostrando?**

-...

 **No te quedes callado y explícame como tienes esa grabación, Taishi. Explícamelo ahora para que así pueda irme a buscar una pistola e irme a MATAR SIN PIEDAD A ESA BRUJA DE MIERDA QUE SOLO SABE JODERME!**

 **¡Y dejen de reírse de mí, hijos de puta! ¡Consiganse una vida, seres sin propósito que solo siguen los mandatos de esa perra en celo que ansía el pene de un hombre casado!**

-... ¿Quién te envío ese vídeo, Taishi?

-...

-Contestame. Por favor contéstame.

 **Voy a matarla.**

 **No importa si arruino mi vida, me matan en el proceso o solo consigo darle la razón, voy a matarte, Sumeragi Aiho. Si descubro que tú estas detrás de todo esto, te mataré.**

 **Aunque me cueste la vida, voy a matarte.**

-...

-Taishi... **¡DÍMELO!**

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-... Es... Está en internet. Empezó estando en la red social de la escuela Sobu, pero ahora está por todo internet. Es número 1 en Tendencias.

-...

...

Oh... Ya veo... Así que de alguna manera Sumeragi _BITCH_ Aiho predijo que podría perder nuestro enfrentamiento e hizo todo esto para reír al último, ¿eh?

Si, si. Esto tiene su esencia asquerosa por todos lados.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, mocoso?! ¡¿Creíste que podrías salirte con la tuya?!

¿Te estás riendo de mí?

... Si, cierto. Supongo que me merezco tu desprecio. Fue mi culpa confiarme demasiado. Este es mi castigo: es la recompensa simbólica que consigo por atreverme a hacer llorar a mi madre, quien en el fondo es una buena mujer que se preocupa por mí a su modo.

...

...

Si... Todo esto es mi culpa... **pero también de Aiho.**

-O... ¿Onii-san?

-... Gracias por avisarme, Taishi. Ahora, si me disculpas...

 **VOY A MATARLA.**

 **LA DESTROZARÉ.**

-¿Onii-san?

-Mocoso, tú...

 **¡TE MATARÉ, AIHO!**

-¡ONII-SAN!

-¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ, BASTAR-UGH!

 **¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO, HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡ESTO ES ENTRE ELLA Y YO!**

-¡Oye, cálmate un poco, Hikigaya-san! ¡Nuestra señora no tiene nada que ver esta vez! ¡Cr

 **-¡ESTORBAS!**

-¡UGH! ¡MIERDA, EL CHICO ESTÁ LOCO! ¡HAGAN ALGO!

-¡ESO INTENTO!

-¡BASTARDO! ¡¿CREES QUE ME PUEDES GOLPEAR LA NARIZ Y SALIR ILESO?!

 **TE MATARÉ.**

 **TE MATARÉ SIN IMPORTAR QUÉ.**

 **¿TE CREES CON EL DERECHO DE ARRUINARME LA VIDA?**

 **¿TE CREES QUE SOLO POR SER HIJO DE LA MUJER QUE TE ARRUINÓ ESE ROMANCE SIN FUTURO TIENES DERECHO A HACERME SUFRIR?**

 **NO LO PERMITIRÉ.**

 **¡TE NEGARÉ!**

-¡O-Onii-san, detente por favor! ¡Te estás exced-

 **-¡AIHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **SIN DUDA TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ...**

 **-¡CONTRÓLATE YA, DEMONIO!**

 **¿QUE SOY UN MIEDOSO? ¿ALGUIEN SIN FUTURO?**

 **NO...**

 **NO ES ASÍ.**

 **YO...**

 **YO SOY...**

* * *

-Un maldito loco que no pudo controlar sus emociones y que asustó al chico que quería informarte de este desastre por tu bien a pesar de que rompiste el corazón de su hermana: eso es lo que eres, Hikigaya. Deberías avergonzarte.

Escuché esas crueles palabras sin sentir nada especial. Solo admiré el ambiente, ignorando a esta mujer.

El cielo aún no se volvía anaranjado, pero ya estaba dando pequeños indicios de que el día se estaba por terminar. Por más que mi cuerpo estuviera caliente luego de estar tantas horas aquí, puedo sentir como el viento comienza a ser cada vez más fuerte, lastimando mi piel desprotegida.

De verdad debí al menos ponerme una sudadera. Este seudo-pijama es muy malo para salir. Además de que por culpa de esto recibí tantos insultos por parte de esos mocosos...

-...

No reaccioné de ninguna forma cuando sentí a esta mujer sentarse al lado mío. En lugar de prestarle atención, decidí enfocar mis esfuerzos en admirar este paisaje que logra tranquilizar mi mente destrozada por tantos sentimientos nuevos de golpe. Que no haya casi nadie solo lo vuelve aún más disfrutable.

De repente ella puso su mano en mi hombro.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Has reflexionado sobre tus acciones luego de estar tanto tiempo aquí?

Ella me estaba hablando con el tono comprensivo que solo un adulto de confianza podía dar, pero...

-... Déjame en paz.

Incluso si ella tenía buenas intenciones, no puedo dejar pasar que parte del motivo por el que estoy viviendo esta mierda se deben a sus acciones. Sin importar que ella lo haya hecho pensando en mi bien, la realidad es que fue su insistencia en que me uniera al Club de Servicio lo que empezó todo.

Pese a mi tono descortés, ella siguió confortándome con su mano, haciendo que me sintiera algo extraño, ya que usualmente no suelo recibir esta clase de tratos. Pero incluso así no tengo las ganas para empezar una pelea sobre qué es correcto y que no, así que solo seguí tomando mi jugo.

Incluso si sabe mal, lo disfruto mucho mejor que ese niño.

-¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto? No parece que puedas llevar dinero con esas pintas.

Al otro lado mío se encontraban un par de cajas con jugo, los restos de un cono de helado que me vi forzado a dejar por el dios patriarcal llamado sol y un paquete de galletas con sabor a fresa que ya vacíe hace rato.

-Que grosera... aunque no tanto como esos mocosos.

-¿? ¿Niños? ¿Ellos te dieron todo esto?

-Ja, claro que sí. Esos niños que se metieron con mi gusto de la moda y defectos físicos me van a dar todo esto por la bondad de sus corazones.

-... No tenías que usar el sarcasmo.

Yo creo que sí. Es muy gratificante ver como las personas se ofenden por sus errores echados en cara.

-Fueron los padres. Tal parece que ser tendencia en todo el país hizo que unos niños no tan pequeños que estaban jugando por aquí se burlaran de mí. Sus padres se escandalizaron en exceso y me terminaron comprando todo esto para salvar su imagen... Lo típico cuando mezclas niños con sangre occidental y padres totalmente japoneses.

Siendo honestos, las burlas que me lanzaron no me afectaron ni un poco a largo plazo y solo fueron una molestia temporal, pero tal parece que eso no se puede notar mucho cuando tienes unos ojos que parecen estar analizando para ver quien será su próxima víctima.

De niño daba asco, pero ahora como adolescente doy más bien miedo.

Un buen cambio.

-Eeeh... Ya veo... Así que se compadecieron de ti.

No estaba mirándola, pero supe que estaba haciendo un rostro bastante grosero. Lo puedo sentir.

-Hmph. Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero la comida gratis siempre será superior, así que no me bajarás de mi nube.

-Aaah~ Realmente no eres nada adorable.

Si ser adorable es igual a sumiso, entonces no quiero serlo. Escuchar a mis mayores solo me ha traído problemas y seguir mi propio camino al menos me ha dado una libertad que casi siempre se escapa de mi alcance.

Es obvio cual es mejor.

Esperando un poco para saborear mi gran resolución mental, miré por un momento de reojo a Hiratsuka-sensei, viendo como ella parecía tener una sonrisa genuina en su rostro mientras miraba hacia el frente el mismo paisaje que yo.

Esto... esto no es malo.

-... ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Finalmente creí que este silencio cómodo duró lo suficiente y me forcé a romper este ambiente para seguir esta inevitable conversación.

-¿Cómo? Bueno, ¿quién crees que informó al hermano de Kawasaki-san sobre ese vídeo?

... Je... Debí esperarlo de ella. Siempre ha sido demasiado metiche con buenos resultados. Ese es el tipo de mujer increíble que es ella.

No dije nada más y tan solo seguí tomando de mi jugo con lentitud, disfrutando todo lo que podía del sabor. Y a pesar de que en realidad ya estaba casi a punto de ser caliente, tener todo este tiempo para mí hace que una bebida tan horrible tenga un sabor especial que me devuelve el ánimo.

Hiratsuka-sensei no pronunció palabra alguna. Dejó de tener su mano en mi hombro para mi suerte y en cambio solo se quedó en silencio. No sabía si ella me estaba mirando o si apreciaba este hermoso paisaje, pero de cualquier forma el resultado final es que no me interrumpió mi momento, así que todo está bien.

Luego de unos buenos momentos, finalmente me quedé sin jugo y lo dejé en un costado mío con normalidad. Apreciando un momento toda la basura que dejé, no pude evitar preguntarme qué clase de impresión di a las personas que pasaba por aquí y que me dirigían sus miradas nada bonitas.

... Seguramente me habré visto patético comiendo todo esto con mi edad y teniendo una ropa de casa en finales de otoño.

-Al final no pude entender a Yukinoshita ni Yuigahama. Fallé totalmente, sensei.

Y de paso arruiné la vida de muchas personas más por mis deseos egoístas que no llevaron a ningún lado: verdaderamente soy toda la basura que Yukinoshita ve en mí y ahora todo el país lo puede saber en cuestión de segundos.

Otro logró más agregado a la epopeya de los fracasos de Hikifrogya. De verdad me supero con cada intento. Soy una maldita leyenda viviente.

-... Es verdad. Fracasaste de forma horrible y probablemente lo que te espere más adelante no sea bonito.

¿No hay palabras de aliento? Que cojo consuelo, sensei. Esperaba más de usted.

... Aunque, siendo sincero, no creo que necesite optimismo para ¨superar¨ esto, sino el cinismo suficiente para prever cada cosa que saldrá mal. La mejor manera de sobrevivir esto es siendo mi peor yo y no dejar que se destruya en el intento.

Mentalizar esa resolución en mí hizo que terminara soltando un suspiro cansado, haciendo que bajara la mirada hacia mis pies, como si esto de una forma bizarra pudiera darme las respuestas que necesito.

Por supuesto, no conseguí nada.

-... Este es sin duda el peor final. Todos salimos perdiendo de alguna forma. Un final digno de una juventud de mierda.

¿Qué sacamos de todo esto? ¿Hay siquiera un auténtico ganador en la historia?

Yukinoshita Yukino no obtendrá nada de verme sufrir y todos sus logros terminaron siendo hechos por mí: su victoria, por tanto, carece de total significado para ella.

Yuigahama Yui solo sufrirá por quedarse en un bando y se culpará de una forma rebuscada por todo esto.

Isshiki Iroha ahora está en la ruina, con la reputación que tanto intentó defender destrozada por seguir los consejos de un senpai que nunca debió meterse en su vida.

Zaimokuza Yoshiteru ahora empezará a ser discriminado por sus compañeros.

Kawasaki Saki salió con el corazón roto.

Sagami Minami terminó con una nariz rota y haciendo el segundo mayor ridículo de la fiesta.

Totsuka Saika finalmente abandonó esa tierna inocencia que lo hacía tan especial.

Hayama Hayato ya no podrá protegerse del mundo con su máscara y ahora se verá forzado a ser genuino si no quiere perder aquello que nunca podrá recuperar.

Miura Yumiko acaba de darse cuenta que su amor pasional no tiene ninguna razón de existir y que, de hecho, ella fue usada desde el comienzo por conveniencia.

Yukinoshita Haruno... Ella nunca quiso que su hermana fuera como su madre, por lo que sin importar cuánto intenté ocultarlo con su actitud, al final ella perdió la guerra.

Todos terminamos mal. Nadie ganó nada de nuestra historia conectada.

Entonces...

 **¿Qué valor tuvo todo lo que viví?**

 **¿La revelación a la que llegué? ¿Los lazos que formé? ¿Los principios que destrocé?**

 **Todo eso... Toda la travesía que viví junto a ellas... ¿Acaso todo eso fue un sin sentido? ¿No saqué nada de eso?**

 **¿Nada tuvo valor para empezar?**

 **Eso es-**

-Hikigaya.

¡!

-Entiendo que esto debe ser muy duro para ti, pero no lleves tus pensamientos hacia ahí. Si llegas a ese lugar, no habrá oportunidad de retorno. Entrarás en un bucle en el que nunca podrás salir por tu cuenta.

... Esa manera de hablar es extraña, sensei. Habla con demasiada sabiduría y experiencia detrás de usted: y eso está muy mal, sensei. Usted no tiene derecho a hablarme desde un punto superior cuando probablemente todo su sufrimiento fue solo un mal paseo en el parque comparado conmigo.

-... ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?

Por primera vez desde que comenzamos a discutir, miré a sensei con seriedad para ver qué clase de rostro estaba poniendo y... si, definitivamente es uno que me hace sentir demasiado incómodo. No es bueno que ella de verdad crea que me puede comprender cuando seguramente su adolescencia fue una normal, sin ninguna preocupación existencial.

... **¿Verdad?**

-Supongo... que hace mucho tiempo me pasó algo así.

-¿Eh?

-Desde luego no exactamente como tú y desde luego no me lleve tantas decepciones, pero al menos puedo medio entender todo lo que está pasando por tu cabeza confundida.

Mostró una sonrisa nostálgica de repente y sus ojos adoptaron un filo que solo yo creí poder alcanzar. Esos ojos no eran los de una mujer normal que solamente tiene problemas para encontrar marido, sino los de alguien que, seguramente, en algún punto fue como yo... en algún punto llegó a la misma conclusión que me dio.

Entonces...

-¿Cuál es nuestra diferencia? ¿Qué hizo que tú tuvieras éxito y yo no?

¿Cuál fue la diferencia que la hizo capaz de tener éxito siguiendo la ideología de lo genuino? ¿Cuál fue ese elemento? ¿Qué fue lo que me perdí?

 **¿Qué fue?**

-... Jejeje... Es gracioso... porque nunca tuve éxito. Ni una sola vez.

¡!

...

-... Es una broma, ¿verdad?

-Nop.

¿Nop? ¿Tu respuesta es un... ¨nop¨?

-Sip.

-...

Esto no es gracioso ni lindo. Pare de ponerse en ridículo, por favor.

-Ya ves, hace mucho tiempo escuché estas palabras de una persona muy importante e intenté ponerlas en práctica. Me dejé llevar por su aliento e intenté conseguir todo lo que él tenía mediante sus métodos.

Luego de decir eso Hiratsuka-sensei soltó una risa afable mientras sus ojos parecía ver algo que estaba más allá de mí. Un lugar que yo nunca podré apreciar.

-...

-No me salió bien. Fallé totalmente. Por más vueltas que le di, nunca pude entender a qué se refería con lo genuino. Y aunque la idea de preguntarle qué es a lo que se refería viene a mí cada tanto, sé que de esa forma no tendrá ningún valor. Si quiero aspirar a ser como él de verdad, necesito encontrar mi propia respuesta.

Eso... eso es muy familiar. Demasiado.

-¿No que lo genuino eran las interacciones con los demás y aceptar que vas a hacerlos sufrir solo por estar con ellos?

Esperaba que ella agachara la cabeza ante mis palabras, pero todo lo que conseguí fue que me mirara a los ojos con genuina confusión... antes de soltar una risa muy molesta e ignorar mi cara de indignación.

Pasaron unos segundos intensos antes de que ella dejara de reírse y volviera a un rostro serio... a pesar de que ya no lo puedo tomar en serio.

-¿Eso? Claro que esa charla no fue sobre lo genuino, tonto. Estábamos hablando de tu relación con Yukinoshita y Yuigahama, ¿recuerdas?

¿Qué pasa con esa actitud tan soberbia suya, sensei? No le queda bien, así que borre esa maldita sonrisa en este instante o me iré lejos de usted para que no me pueda impartir su sabiduría falsa.

Pese a como me sentía, me forcé a suspirar para calmar mis ansias, dejé de mirarla para en su lugar observar este hermoso paisaje de un buen parque sin nadie molestando alrededor y pensé en mi lugar feliz.

-Bueno... Recuerdo que se trataba de ellas, pero honestamente pensé que había algo más profundo detrás.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!

¡Deja de reírte, maldita sea! ¡Estoy siendo serio aquí!

-Sensei...

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo!

Hiratsuka-sensei estaba sonriendo, aún soltando unas cuantas carcajadas leves de vez en cuando.

Tal parece que mi creencia errónea nuevamente ha hecho que una mujer se ría de mí y no conmigo.

-... Realmente no sabe la respuesta, ¿eh?

Cuando dije eso, ella de repente obtuvo una cara seria y me miró fijamente, dando una impresión intensa.

-Tonto. ¿De verdad crees que yo sé algo tan profundo?

... Bueno, aunque mis sesgos hacia los demás suelen equivocarse, realmente creí que usted era una mujer muy sabia, sensei. Perdón por tener expectativas tan altas sobre usted. Aprendí mi lección.

-... Creí... hasta ahora...

Mis palabras hicieron que ahora ella soltara un suspiro cansador mientras se frotaba la frente con sus ojos cerrados y arrugados, generando un gesto de exasperación que quedaba muy natural en ella.

Giró su cabeza hacia el frente cuando los abrió y su ceño ahora se había tranquilizado, con sus ojos dándole un aire de experiencia demasiado genial para venir de ella.

-Me sobrestimas demasiado, Hikigaya. Es tierno y hace que quiera abrazarte, pero deja de hacerlo: así no te llevarás más decepciones.

Tch. Esta mujer es...

-... Aaaah~ Supongo que fue mi culpa por confiar en su inteligencia. Lo siento, sensei.

-¿Qué pasa con esa actitud? Respeta a tus mayores, niño.

Lo haré cuando no actúen como si tuvieran mi edad.

Satisfecho por como terminó nuestro intercambio innecesario, me puse a pensar un poco en lo que me dijo Hiratsuka-sensei.

Es frustrante, pero debí esperar que ella me considerara alguien con solo problemas sociales básicos: porque hasta hace bien poco las cosas eran como ellas las estaba imaginando. Y habría sido mejor que siguieran ese rumbo. Desviarme hacia esto solo me ha traído dolores de cabeza molestos.

Pensé también en lo que me podría esperar una vez que vuelva a la escuela... y sin importar por dónde lo vea, siempre termina conmigo viviendo un auténtico infierno mientras arrastro a gente inocente a menos que haga algo para evitarlo.

Los errores que cometí ayer son solo un problema mío y por eso soy yo quien merece todo el sufrimiento: es simple sentido común.

Cuando las clases empiecen en dos semanas, ¿cómo debo hacer para que todo el odio recaiga en mí?

...

...

...

Supongo que solo tengo que ser mi mejor yo y todo se solucionará con el tiempo. Así lo he hecho antes y ahora que no tengo nadie quien llorará por mí puedo hacerlo sin preocupaciones.

-Realmente mi juventud está equivocada...

-... En serio te pareces mucho a cuando era joven, Hikigaya...

Hiratsuka-sensei dijo palabras que en principio deberían sonar bonitas con un tono de voz decaído y desesperanzado.

Incluso si quería negar su preocupación, sabía que solo sería una perdida de tiempo.

Así que solamente me quedé mirando al frente, admirando este lugar pacifico y darme el valor para volver al infierno familiar a prepararme para sufrir en la escuela.

Hiratsuka-sensei nunca se alejó de mí. De hecho, cuando me tuve que ir ella se quedó sentada ahí, mirándome con unos ojos que me eran complicados de definir.

Pero sé que eran los de alguien que estaba preocupada por mi futuro.

* * *

 _ **Perdón por tardar tanto y que este capítulo haya sido uno de transición, pero no pude evitarlo. Todo esto de la cuarentena me ha hecho difícil poder publicar cuando yo quiero. Es que yo dependo de los datos del celular de mi madre para subir un nuevo capítulo, pero ahora que todo está cerrado o requiere una larga espera, no he podido renovar saldo para poder publicar.**_

 _ **En estos momentos tuve suerte de que un pariente mío me prestara la internet de su celular para publicarlo, pero solo tengo este capítulo completo. Los demás aún necesitan tiempo.**_

 _ **Este capítulo estaba listo hace ya cuatro días, pero por falta de internet no pude publicarlo hasta hoy. Lo siento por eso.**_

 _ **Y cuando logre hacerlo, no podré volver a publicar hasta el 2 de Abril. Pero prometo que para entonces tendrán un capítulo más de ¨Oregairu: El Eroge¨ y puede que incluso de ¨El amor de Sagami DEFINITIVAMENTE está mal¨, así que sean pacientes un poco más, ¿si?**_

 _ **Este capítulo es el preludio al siguiente, el cual seguirá con esa tendencia de hacer sufrir a Hachiman que llevó a los cielos el anterior. Es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, así que espero de todo corazón que la duración haga esta decepción un poco más tolerable.**_

 _ **A partir del siguiente, las cosas avanzarán a buen ritmo. Este es el último descanso antes de ver todo el proceso mental de Hachiman que lo llevo a ser el desquiciado de los primeros capítulos.**_

 _ **Este es el último momento de genuina ¨felicidad¨ que tendrá, como bien dejó claro al final del capítulo.**_

 _ **En fin, con eso dicho es hora de pasar a los comentarios.**_

 _ **Lonyer182:**_

 _ **Me alegra que te haya gustado el cambio. En su momento temí demasiado que un cambio tan brusco en tonalidad pudiera generar rechazo, pero tal parece que fui un tonto por darle tanta importancia.**_

 _ **Sé que este capítulo no avanza realmente la historia, pero es necesario. Todo lo que mostré en este capítulo será importante durante todo este ¨arco¨. Por eso es el más largo: para comprimir toda la información en un solo capítulo y ya poder empezar con todo.**_

 _ **El próximo puede que sea incluso más duro que el anterior. Espero que cuando lo leas no te decepcione.**_

 _ **Si, la vida de Hachiman es una mierda. Aunque la relación del harem de Hachidad en sus comienzos fue solo una manera de explicar en parte los traumas que mostré en los primeros capítulos, con el tiempo pensé que podía dar mucho más de sí. Ahí fue cuando cree a Sumeragi Aiho y ver que su tormento sigue incluso a día de hoy.**_

 _ **Este capítulo no tiene a Hachiman sufriendo en sí, pero dale tiempo. El siguiente capítulo será muy duro. O al menos así lo pienso mientras lo estoy imaginando en este momento.**_

 _ **Espero que la larga espera haya valido la pena. Prometo que si esto llega a tener más de cinco comentarios, publicaré un nuevo capítulo en dos semanas.**_

 _ **Ahora que me he librado de un molesto peso de encima, es posible hacerlo.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que esto haya valido la pena para ti.**_

 _ **killer hollow:**_

 _ **Me siento feliz de que haya podido generarte esas sensaciones. Es el mayor elogio que puede recibir un escritor para mí.**_

 _ **Este fue el respiro que necesitaba nuestro chico antes de regresar a las andadas. Aunque todo a partir de ahora será una mierda, quiero dejar bien en claro que hay personas que creen en Hachiman. Que lo creen capaz de superar sus problemas.**_

 _ **Incluso en la actualidad aún tiene gente que lo quiere y está dispuesto a ayudarlo.**_

 _ **Luego de terminar esta saga del pasado, me aseguraré de mostrar bien ambos lados. Tanto la gente que confía en su fuerza como otra que ya se ha rendido con él.**_

 _ **Espero llegar a esa parte y que tú puedas disfrutarla.**_

 _ **Cronos21Zeus:**_

 _ **Si así era hace un mes, me imagino que ahora Fanfiction es tu casa XD.**_

 _ **Gracias a toda esta cuarentena y al hecho de que no puedo publicar tan seguido, me he tomado la escritura con más calma. Gracias a eso he podido volver a leer los fics que me gustan y hasta darme un maratón de algunos que ya están completos.**_

 _ **Por no hablar de que el fandom ahora está bastante más activo que antes. No solo hay más historias, sino que también veo unas caras nuevas por aquí que nunca antes tocaron este lugar.**_

 _ **Seguramente con la tercera temporada vengan muchos más lectores y escritores.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, volviendo a mi historia, me alegra un montón que lo consideres el mejor capítulo hasta ahora. O uno de los mejores XD. De verdad me esforcé bastante en escribir las escenas y tuve que resistir esa manía mía de extenderme innecesariamente para que hayan más palabras.**_

 _ **De hecho es algo que he intentado hacer con este fic. Dejar de ser tan redundante y concentrarme en que haya movimiento en cada capítulo. Este capítulo, por ejemplo, tiene la escena del funeral de abuelo de Hachi, la continuación directa del capítulo anterior, una charla con Kawasaki Taishi y cerrando con una conversación necesaria con Hiratsuka-sensei.**_

 _ **Nunca antes había habido tanto ¨movimiento¨ en mi historia. Se siente raro, pero creo que eso hace a los capítulos más interesantes, ¿no? Espero que ese sea el caso.**_

 _ **Me alegra que consideres al anterior el mejor capítulo. Y estoy muy interesado en esa lista. ¿Podrías decirme cuales son los cinco capítulos que más te gustan y, si es posible, explicarme un poco el porqué?**_

 _ **No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero lo agradecería bastante.**_

 _ **No esperé que Sumeragi pudiera generar tantos sentimientos negativos... aunque tampoco creí que NTR-kun pudiera hacerlo y parece que me equivoque.**_

 _ **Puede que esto sea porque como entiendo lo que les lleva a ser como son porque yo los cree hace que no sienta nada negativo hacia ellos cuando hacen sus actos en contra de Hachiman.**_

 _ **Si, el bloqueo es horrible. Yo lo he vivido un par de veces y créeme que entiendo lo difícil que es salir de ahí. Espero que algún día logres salir, que quisiera ver que nuevos fics puedes crear.**_

 _ **Si, sé que 50 es un número exagerado ahora, pero es que todo lo que tengo planeado no lo imagino siendo completado en menos. Esta saga del pasado, por ejemplo, tiene toda la pinta de durar unos diez capítulos CON SUERTE.**_

 _ **... Por cierto, creo que me equivoqué un poco con las fases. En realidad ésta ya es la segunda fase. Luego la tercera será lo que continúa después de donde lo dejamos, la cuarta es más bien el arco final y la quinta es un epilogo que intenta cerrar todos los cabos sueltos.**_

 _ **... Y si, esto tiene un arco final.**_

 _ **Sé que fue perturbadross, pero no dije ninguna mentira. Tome la responsabilidad, senpai.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Es mentira.**_

 _ **... O no...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **En fin, gracias por apoyarme con mis otros proyectos. Estoy seguro de que el siguiente capítulo de ¨El Eroge¨ te gustara especialmente. Me decidí a hacerlo gracias en parte a ti.**_

 _ **Sobre lanzarle una piedra a Sumeragi... ¿puede ser? Digo, tampoco es que pienso sacarla limpia de todo esto. Puede que no la odie, pero también hay que ser justos en la vida.**_

 _ **Por como hablas de tu compañero, me lo estoy imaginando como un monstruo sacado de las pesadillas más perturbadoras de Lovecraft XD**_

 _ **Espero que no desaparezcas ahora. Es a partir del próximo que empieza lo bueno y no parará.**_

 _ **PD: Sobre mi nombre de usuario parecido al de tu amiga solo diré que hubo una vez que me confundieron con una chica.**_

 _ **¿Acaso es un nombre tan femenino?**_

 _ **¿Debería cambiarlo?**_

 _ **¿Los Simpson lo predijeron?**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **Y si.**_

 _ **Guest Giuseppe:**_

 _ **No he visto esa serie. ¿De verdad es tan mala como todos dicen? Lo único que conozco de ella es el meme de ¨¡está besando a la lisiada!¨ que honestamente me hace bastante gracia por alguna razón.**_

 _ **Si piensas que ahora Hachiman podría matar o suicidarse... oh, amigo. Esto no es nada. El próximo capítulo será igual o incluso más cruel que el anterior. Será el verdadero comienzo de Hachiman hacia suyo que estaba loco durante los primeros capítulos.**_

 _ **Este sufrimiento no es nada... ni tampoco lo que hizo sufrir a las personas hasta ahora se puede comparar con lo que hará.**_

 _ **¿Hikki suicidándose?... Bueno, admito que yo planee un final así cuando iba por el capítulo 7, pero lo terminé abandonando porque sinceramente pensé que a los lectores no les gustaría. E incluso si termino haciéndolo al final, no será como lo planee originalmente.**_

 _ **Ese barco ya zarpó en cuanto le di ese trasfondo a NTR-kun.**_

 _ **Pero oye, si no lo hago, la idea de un final alternativo que empiece con Hachiman suicidándose no estaría mal. Probablemente sea solo una serie de capítulos únicos conectados entre sí, pero creo que a unos cuantos de ustedes podría gustarles.**_

 _ **Sería interesante escribir sobre Yukino y Yui. Porque ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca escribí las cosas desde su punto de vista.**_

 _ **Pero es algo bastante lejano aún. Primero terminemos esta saga del flashback y después vemos si matamos a Hikki o no.**_

 _ **En fin, perdón si este capítulo es demasiado soso en comparación al anterior. Te prometo que el siguiente será igual de intenso que el anterior.**_

 _ **Espero verte de nuevo.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **De acuerdo. Ya lo saben: más de 5 comentarios y traigo un capítulo nuevo en dos semanas.**_

 _ **Pediría más, pero creo que esta cifra es bastante justa y sobretodo realizable.**_

 _ **En fin. Nos vemos más pronto de lo que creen.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


	20. Cómo llegó a autoconvencerse: Parte 4

**Como llegó a autoconvencerse**

 **Parte 4**

* * *

No volví a salir de casa luego de ese fatídico día en el que esa perra me demostró una vez más porque los que tienen dinero son unos hijos de puta. Mi padre puso unas cuantas y molestas quejas al respecto cada tanto, pero no pasó de ahí. Tan solo tenía que aguantar sus regaños lo suficiente para que cediera.

Komachi intentaba cada momento libre que tenía para hablar conmigo sobre mis problemas, y aunque me sentía feliz por esta preocupación tan genuina en ella, no quería meterla en mis propios problemas en los que me metí por mis errores, así que la rechacé. Y aunque nunca dejó de insistir, con el tiempo empezó a ser menos frecuente.

No he hablado con mi mamá desde ese día.

No es que esperara unos gritos o golpes de ella, pero sí pensé que iba a ser un poco más... emocional al respecto. Así lo pensé luego de verla llorar tan patéticamente frente a todos y estoy seguro de que mi padre también creía que se desmoronaría.

Pero no fue así. Ella se mantuvo fuerte frente a todos... aunque conmigo actúo mucho más fuerte de lo debido.

Pensar en mi familia solo me hace doler la cabeza por la frustración. Solo me di un golpe no tan fuerte y seguí comiendo mi desayuno que fue preparado tan gentilmente por Komachi, quien ya estaba a punto de terminar el suyo, lo que es natural ya que solo bajé aquí hace dos minutos.

Mi vida con ellos es de verdad incomoda.

-... Tch. Que molestia.

-¿? ¿Pasa algo, Onii-chan?

Oh, parece que me olvidé nuevamente de que no estaba solo en este momento. Mi error. Debo dejar de meterme tanto en mis monólogos internos: algún día eso me jugará en contra de verdad.

-No. Solo hablaba conmigo.

Usualmente la cosa acabaría ahí, pero la expresión que me enviaba Komachi no bajó en preocupación ni un poco.

Traté de no verme afectado, pero con mi mano libre apoyada en mi pierna, no pude evitar levantarla ligeramente para agarrar con fuerza mi sudadera para intentar aliviar esta tensión que estaba sintiendo.

No quiero repetir esto de nuevo.

-... Onii-chan, yo-

-Deberíamos apurarnos. No podemos llegar tarde en nuestro primer día, ¿verdad?

-Eh...

Komachi puso un gesto de sorpresa ante mi obvio intento de cambiar el tema. Ambos sabíamos que me ponía incómodo hablar de mis problemas, pero nunca había sido tan notorio mi intento de esquivarlo.

-¿Verdad?

Su rostro luego pasó a ser el de uno conflictuado, pero ignoré eso y seguí presionando. Ella, como la tierna hermana que es, al final cedió con un asentimiento y cada quien siguió con lo suyo, sin dejar espacio para cualquier clase de conversación.

Pero no terminó. Nunca terminará hasta que me atreva a abrirme sobre esto.

-...

Entonces supongo que esta situación estará una larga temporada.

La televisión estaba encendida y transmitiendo un anime matutino que no me interesa. En realidad no somos mucho de ver televisión salvo los fines de semana, pero por alguna razón sentí el impulso de prenderla.

Seguramente sea para llenar el silencio que hay entre nosotros.

Komachi podrá intentar ocultarlo, pero es dolorosamente obvio que me está dando miradas preocupadas cada vez que me cree mirando la televisión. Si a eso le sumamos que toma aire para intentar decir algo que al final no sale, me es bastante claro lo que quiere.

No quiero seguir sacando el tema, pero me hace sentir como basura no darle al menos un burdo intento de consuelo.

Dejé los palillos en la mesa con un sonido estridente y la miré a los ojos, tomándola por sorpresa.

-Por favor no te preocupes por mí. Puedo manejar el acoso. Soy experto en sobrevivir al desprecio de los demás.

Mis palabras, aunque confortivas, solo generaron dolor en los ojos de Komachi y que su cuerpo empezara a temblar. No sé si es de la ira o de la tristeza, pero estoy seguro de que es por mi culpa y que no es bueno.

-No tienes que fingir ser fuerte conmigo, Onii-chan. Puedes contar con Komachi. Komachi quiere que cuentes con ella.

El anhelo es evidente en ti, hermana mía, y eso me hace muy feliz. Me llena de calor saber que en serio estás dispuesta a cargar con mis problemas, pero...

-... Me hace feliz, pero es imposible.

Dejé de mandarle un rostro suave y en su lugar le di la cara más dura que puedo hacer en frente de ella. Komachi, siendo el dulce ángel que es, se asustó de verme siendo tan asqueroso, pero su inmenso corazón le impidió retroceder. Ella era tan buena que se negaba a dejarme solo y estaba dispuesta a hundirse conmigo.

Me daba una expresión determinada, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo lamentable que no estaban en los míos.

-¿Por qué?

Parecía que quería decir más, pero al final se detuvo ahí y solo me dio una cara triste que tocaba una fibra sensible en mí. Me sentía como basura por hacerla pasar esos sentimientos, pero todo esto es por su bien.

Endurecí mi corazón y estuve dispuesto a ser ese hijo de puta que la hará sentir miserable.

-Komachi, eres increíble. Eres alguien que tiene un brillo especial que yo jamás tuve y que siempre anhele.

-Onii-chan...

La envidia fea que yo sentí hacia ella cuando éramos niños es un asunto que nunca lo tratamos desde que nos reconciliamos hace ya muchos años. Es un tema tabú que le causa demasiado dolor a ella, así que nunca me atreví a mencionarlo... hasta ahora.

-Por eso, aunque estoy feliz, no puedo aceptar tu ayuda. No puedo dejar que termines como yo.

No me perdonaría si ella terminara recorriendo mi mismo camino. Fallaría como hermano y también como humano.

-...

No dijo nada, pero me quedo claro que herí sus sentimientos. Fallé en confortarla, pero al menos logré que aceptara la situación, incluso si fue de la peor manera posible.

... En serio doy asco si me siento satisfecho con un regalo así.

-... Perdón.

Sabía que esto no arreglaría, pero sentí ese impulso de al menos reconocer mi error.

Ella bajó un poco la cabeza para que no pudiera ver bien su rostro y podía apreciar como sus manos temblaban con fiereza, haciéndome sentir peor. Pero a pesar de eso, resistí el impulso de ceder y volví a agarrar los palillos para seguir comiendo.

Di un mordisco y tuve que forzarme a seguir comiendo. Me forcé a ignorar la falta de apetito que me dio todo esto.

El programa de televisión seguía transmitiéndose, pero ahora era demasiado lejano a nosotros. Ya no cumplía su objetivo de mantener ruido entre nosotros. Nuestro silencio ya era demasiado incómodo para tolerarlo con una distracción cualquiera.

De repente Komachi se levantó, pero seguí mirando mi comida. No quería dar la impresión de que estaba sorprendido.

Aún quedaba comida en su plato, pero parece que ella también perdió el hambre.

Mientras fingía que me importaba esta deliciosa pero inapropiada comida, Komachi agarró su mochila con brusquedad: eso me dejó en claro que mis palabras fueron de verdad las de un bastardo.

Pero aún no es suficiente. Debo caer más hondo.

-Algún día me lo agradecerás. Cuando seas alguien que esté en esa luz, sabrás que tengo razón, Komachi.

Sus pasos se detuvieron unos segundos... pero enseguida continuaron con mayor fuerza y velocidad.

Abrió la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero por alguna razón se quedó ahí, sin irse de la habitación. Y eso me preocupaba porque podría querer continuar esta discusión, pero traté de no demostrarlo.

Seguí comiendo el arroz que ahora me parecía un sin sabor repugnante.

-... Idiota.

Con eso a modo de despedida, ella cerró la puerta con un portazo y siguió caminando con mucho odio por el piso. En pocos segundos ella abrió la puerta con el mismo poco aprecio, la cerró de igual forma y ni se molestó en cerrarla con llave.

Apenas ella se fue de la casa tiré mis palillos al piso como si no valieran nada y escupí los restos de comida, sin importarme el desastre que dejé en la mesa. Solo me llené con agua y me quedé matando el tiempo fingiendo que estaba mirando el programa cuando en realidad pensaba en mi mente los segundos que estaban pasando.

Cuando llegara a 500 finalmente podría irme a la escuela sin perjudicar la imagen de Komachi.

De verdad soy un buen hermano mayor.

... Ahora que lo pienso, a ella no pareció importarle mis disculpas.

...

¿Tan mal lo hice?

* * *

La gente siente juzga en base a sus valores subjetivos a los demás. No importar qué tan buena persona sea o cuanto se esfuerce por conocer a la persona, es innegable que solo en el primer acercamiento ya tienes una biografía entera de la otra persona basada en tus propios ideales. Hacer lo contrario es imposible.

Yo soy un ejemplo de eso: la gente me rechazó en el pasado solo por tener ojos de pez y ser tímido. No se molestaron en intentar conocerme más porque ellos genuinamente creyeron que sus pensamientos sobre mí basados en una primera impresión eran la realidad. Fueron tan arrogantes como para pensar que no había nada más.

Todos lo hacen. Incluso los que te dicen que conozcas mejor a la persona antes de juzgar en un comienzo se basaron en una primera impresión para entender al otro. Sin importar que intentaran conocerla después, no quita que empezaran como todos los demás.

Por eso esperé este resultado.

-Nee, ¿ese no es el chico del vídeo?

-Si, se ve incluso peor en vivo.

-Que desagradable. ¿Como puede gritarle así a una chica? Casi la hace llorar.

-Escuché de unos senpais que hizo lo mismo antes en el Festival Cultural. Lastimó tanto a una chica que estuvo llorando durante todo el evento.

-Tch. Me da asco. ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo luego de lo que hizo?

-Apuesto a que lo hizo porque no pudo forzarlas a estar con él. Los tipos como él son así de patéticos.

-Debería morir.

... No importa cuanto la gente hable sobre no juzgar a la persona en base a la primera impresión: al final todos lo harán y la mayoría será lo suficientemente hipócrita como para decirte que no lo hagas mientras lo hacen. Así de asqueroso es este sistema regido por la falsedad llamado ¨vida¨.

Mi rostro carecía de emociones. Esta es una habilidad que me costó mucho tiempo perfeccionar, pero rindió sus frutos. Soy capaz de no dejarme ver afectado por sus palabras. No les voy a dar la satisfacción de saber que me lastima. Ya estoy cansado de que me crean un debilucho que es incapaz de hacerle cara a la vida.

Yo soy fuerte.

Sé que lo soy.

Como alguien fuerte, ignoré como las chicas se alejaban de mí con cara de asco y aguanté lo mejor que pude los empujones ¨sin intención¨ que me daban cada tanto adolescente que querían verse rudos para llamar la atención de chicas básicas.

Y lo peor es que esa mierda está funcionando.

Menudo mundo en el que vivimos.

El sol daba con fuerza, pero aún estaba fresco. El otoño se había ido hace muy poco y la primavera aún no golpeaba con fuerza, así que aún usábamos el uniforme de invierno. Esta disonancia me causa bastante gracia por razones simbólicas.

Estoy rodeado de gente... pero a la vez estoy solo: eso me da risa.

Sonreí, esperando que esto generara aún más rechazo en mí. Y tuve razón, porque las chicas ahora me daban caras aún más grotescas mientras que los empujones pasaron a ser directos, buscando hacerme caer para reírse de mí.

Pero aún así me mantuve firme. Años yendo en bicicleta me han dado unas piernas fuertes, así que no tuve problemas. Lo único que consiguieron fue amargarse el día cuando a pesar de que en serio le ponían mucha fuerza, yo apenas tambaleaba un poco.

Mi sonrisa aumentó, pero no la intensidad de su maltrato.

-Es mi victoria.

Mi frase solo me hizo ganar más repudio por parte de esta gente básica, pero no me importo y seguí mi camino, ansioso de llegar a clases para olvidarme de esto hasta que llegue la hora del almuerzo.

Espero que mi lugar secreto lo siga siendo. Necesito tiempo para mí, fuera de todo este melodrama.

Luego de unos minutos, la escuela Sobu finalmente estuvo a la vista, lo que debería alegrarme, pero no cuando cierta sensei con muchos deseos de estar casada miraba a cada estudiante que pasaba atentamente, como si estuviera buscando a alguien en particular.

Intenté bajar la velocidad, pero solo me gané un empujón grosero de un chico de segundo con muchos deseos de muerte. No me molesté en mirarla porque no quería darle el placer de verme molesto y avancé a un ritmo, rogando a los cielos para que Hiratsuka-sensei no me estuviera buscando.

Para que ella de verdad se preocupara por otros alum-

-Hikigaya, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-... Mierda.

Ante ese llamado y esa cara tan intimidante suya, me vi obligado a detenerme. Los que estaban a mi alrededor también lo hicieron, muchos asustados de encontrar por primera vez a esta maestra con un rostro tan terrorífico mientras que los más grandes se alejaron con rapidez, haciendo gala de su inteligencia superior.

Quería ir en contra de ella, pero no es la mejor opción. Sé que el castigo por tamaña insolencia será uno físico y no estoy con ganas de sufrir. Para eso ya están mis emociones y relaciones personales, muchas gracias.

Suspirando y empujando no tan sutilmente al tipo que más veces me había querido tirar al suelo, seguí a Hiratsuka-sensei, quien en ningún momento se aseguró de que la estaba teniendo: así de fuerte me tenía comiendo de su mano. Ella me infundía más respeto que mis propios padres, lo que no sé hasta que punto debería preocuparme.

Mientras divaga en cosas sin importancia para pasar el tiempo, el sol me abandonó cuando entramos a Sobu. El cambio de temperatura fue notorio. Ahora que no estaba Papá Sol para regalarnos sus gentiles rayos solares, el frío era lo único que nos quedaba. Fue tan fuerte el choque que sin querer terminé soltando una exhalación sorprendida.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hikigaya? ¿Acaso te cuesta soportar un poco de frío?

-Grr.

Gruñí en señal de molestia, pero no hice nada más y seguí caminando a un ritmo algo más veloz, ignorando la molesta risa de Hiratsuka-sensei, con quien ahora estaba caminando a la par.

Mientras caminábamos el mundo a nuestro alrededor seguía su curso. Y aunque hubo unos cuantos que siguieron con su vida sin prestarnos ninguna atención, había muchos más que nos miraron con varios sentimientos diferentes en sus rostros: todos negativos, por cierto.

No dejé que me afectase y seguí caminando. Hiratsuka-sensei dejó de reírse e hizo lo mismo, de a poco superándome en esta carrera imaginaria de la que nadie forma parte.

Mientras seguíamos caminando a ninguna parte, comenzamos a ver menos gente y por lo tanto menos ojos juzgándome en base a mis acciones en ese maldito baile de mierda al que quiero arruinar lanzando una bomba nuclear.

Ese evento fue una mierda. Todos terminamos en la mierda por culpa de ese evento que es considerado ¨uno de los mejores¨.

Pura mierda.

Cuando dejé de mandar a la mierda a todo lo que hizo ese día posible, me di cuenta de que estábamos frente a la sala de maestros, donde había, por supuesto, maestros. Maestros que solo me dedicaron una mirada ocasional antes de seguir haciendo sus cosas de esclavos, no teniendo el tiempo ni las ganas de meterse con un adolescente que les importa una mierda.

-¿Estás bien, Hikigaya?

Esa pregunta me hizo armar todas las piezas de rompecabezas casi al acto. Cuando supe para qué me había traído aquí no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada que estaba cargada de muchas cosas: algunas no tan positivas.

-No hacía falta hacer todo ese escándalo, sensei. Estoy seguro de que asustó a unos de primero con esa apariencia.

-Tch. No es mi culpa que los jóvenes de ahora sean tan débiles. Además ellos no me importan. Está bien si sufren un poco por mi alumno favorito.

-¿Y así llegaste a ser maestra? Este sistema educativo cada día me decepciona más.

-Y espera llegar a la universidad.

Nos miramos unos segundos antes de que soltáramos una pequeña risa cómplice ante la vista de todos estos maestros que fingían muy bien que no les importa lo que hacíamos. Estoy seguro de que esto empezará rumores no muy lindos hacia Hiratsuka-sensei, pero ella debería saber eso y aún así no le importa, así que supongo que está bien.

El sol se estaba levantando imponente sobre el cielo, llegando a ese pequeño momento en que empezaba a dar directamente hacia la ventana que se encontraba detrás, lo que era todo un placer para mi cuerpo no tan tolerante a este frío.

Estar tanto tiempo en casa me hizo intolerante a esta temperatura.

Mientras las personas a nuestro alrededor seguían moviéndose y el reloj frente a nosotros se acercaba más a la hora en que empieza todo, dejé de sonreír ante esta situación melosa parar mirarla con un rostro serio.

Su postura se recompuso ante mi actitud, pero por lo demás se mantuvo igual. La misma sonrisa pedante estaba pegada en su bello rostro.

-No era necesario hacer esto por mí. Estoy acostumbrado al odio de los demás. Cuando estaba en secundaria fui el hazmerreir de la clase, ¿sabe? Ya tengo experiencia en esto de que todos se metan conmigo.

Hiratsuka-sensei fingió quedarse pensado en lo que dije, pero pronto mostró su verdadera cara y sin dudarlo me dio un pequeño golpe de karate en la cabeza, sorprendiéndome mucho más de lo que me dolió.

En serio parece no importarle las duras miradas que le están dando sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Precisamente porque tienes experiencia es que debes tratar de evitar sufrir el odio de los demás. ¿Acaso eres masoquista?

-Claro que no, sensei. ¿Me ve como alguien tan estúpido?

Con una cara de amargado total, quité la palma de esta sensei demasiado violenta de mi cabeza, solo logrando que ella se riera con ganas, divertida seguramente por la cara de cero amigos que estoy haciendo.

Esta sensei de verdad no actúa como tal. Parece que estoy hablando con una compañera de clase.

-En serio te pareces a mi cuando tenía tu edad...

De nuevo esa cara nostálgica.

-Me voy a clase, sensei. No me tengo tan poco amor propio como para ir junto a usted.

-¡Ugh! Eso dolió, Hikigaya... Pero trata de venir a la misma hora, ¿si? Así puedo ayudarte de forma no sospechosa.

-Si lo haces todos los días será sospechoso, sensei.

-... ¡Eso es cierto, ¿verdad?!

De verdad no actúa como un adulto responsable.

Suspirando por sentir toda este energía de repente, empecé a caminar hacia el aula, escapando de Hiratsuka-sensei mientras rogaba porque mis odiables compañeros de clase no fueran lo bastante estúpidos como para atreverse a molestarme durante las clases.

* * *

-¿Cómo se siente, Hikigaya-yaro?

¿Qué tal? Parece que SI son tan estúpidos como para molestarme en vez de concentrarse en la clase para tener un ¨buen futuro¨. Y encima lo hacen tirándome bolas de papel, lo que me hace dudar seriamente de la madurez mental de esta cara nueva que con cada segundo me gusta menos.

Su nombre es demasiado largo como para que me importe, así que decidí ir por un apodo práctico.

-Debes esforzarte más, Buuta.

Es increíble lo que puede cambiar un nombre solo con poner una sencilla letra diferente.

Muchas gracias, japón.

-Tch. ¿Cómo te atreves?

Y luego comenzó a tirarme más bolas de papel, lo que me hace lamentarme por sus padres, quienes tienen que comprarle tanto papel para que pueda estudiar con comodidad pero el lo gaste en molestar a un tipo que ni siquiera conoce: es tan triste saber que ellos están decepcionados y que tal vez hasta se culpen por salirles tamaño idiota.

Aunque al comienzo eran varios los que querían meterse conmigo, mientras más avanzaba la clase casi todos se dieron cuenta de que era una perdida de tiempo que solo los pondría en una mala situación, así que pararon. Este tipo desconocido que parece haberse unido este año es el único que sigue insistiendo.

Suspirando al sentir de nuevo como me tiraba bolas de papel en la nuca, seguí escribiendo todo lo que anotaba un maestro con pocas ganas de vivir que ni siquiera se dignaba en mirarnos para ver si le estábamos prestando atención.

Parece que nuevamente he comprobado que Hiratsuka-sensei es la excepción y no la norma.

Ignoré como mejor pude la molestia que es Buuta y como esto generaba que una chica de pelo teñido de rosa me mirara con preocupación no disimulada. En lugar de centrarme en eso, seguí anotando todo lo que escribía el profesor, para que cuando llegue a casa pueda analizarlo y entenderlo de verdad.

En estos momentos mi cerebro no está para entender algo tan horrible como las matemáticas. Eso es cosa del diablo.

Mantuve esta especie de relación con el idiota que no ha parado de lanzarme bolas de papel como si fuera divertido por un buen tiempo. Pero a pesar de que seguramente esto duró mucho más de lo debido, el tiempo se me pasó volando al tratar de concentrarme con tanto dolor en las mierdas sin sentido que escribía este desganado maestro.

Tanto es así que quedé genuinamente sorprendido cuando sonó la campana que señalaba el final de la clase. Mientras me quedé un segundo en blanco, a una velocidad pasmosa todos los demás soltaron sus lapices y de repente parecían haber vuelto de una guerra. Absolutamente todos parecían derrotados.

Menos el idiota de Buuta. Él seguía lanzándome esas cosas molestas, creyéndose alguien gracioso.

-Bien, clase. Parece ser que el id-digo, su querido profesor Yadomi ha decidido ausentarse debido a que su hija está a punto de nacer, así que me quedaré con ustedes otra, pero como no sé nada de biología, entonces solo no hagan ruido y estarán bien... condenado hijo de p-

La clase obviamente ignoró el insulto nada lindo al pobre profesor que estaba a punto de ser devorado por la paternidad y pronto todos comenzaron a hablar en un tono no tan bajo como me gustaría.

Aunque usualmente Sobu no permitiría esta clase de acciones dado a que tienen un estatus que defender, al ser este el primer día, no sería reprochable que dejaran un poco de libertad a los alumnos: una consideración que al día siguiente se perderá y jamás volverá porque el sistema educativo es una mierda muy exigente.

A pesar de que quería descansar y pensar en la absoluta nada, aún me quedaba cosas que copiar. Dándome un poco de valor para no abandonar las buenas virtudes e ignorando al hijo de puta que ahora es alentado por los idiotas que tengo a mi alrededor, seguí escribiendo esta lengua extraterrestre que se viola a cualquier código binario.

Este momento de ¨orden¨, por desgracia, solo duró unos segundos hasta que un cuerpo bloqueara mi visión y lograra que las malditas bolas de papel pararan, así como el desprecio no tan sutil de los monos básicos a mi alrededor.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, Hikigaya-kun?

Entrecerré mis cejas ante esa voz que solo con existir ya me generaba una jaqueca.

-... ¿Puedo negarme?

-Bueno, es una opción, pero conmigo no serás molestado, ¿n-

-Acepto. Vamos a donde quieras, Hayama.

Por supuesto que estoy dispuesto a soportar a estas hormigas si no tengo opción, pero todo con tal de aguarles la fiesta. Todo con tal de presenciar el rostro enojado pero a la vez intimidado de este cerdo que se cree Don Comedia.

Ver celosos a las demás bestias sin trasfondo es solo un bono.

-Kocho-sensei, ¿podemos ir a hablar afuera un momento? Quisiera mantener nuestra conversación en privado.

El profesor, quien aún seguía cagándose en la ascendencia de Yadomi-sensei, solo miró al líder no oficial del salón antes de bajar de nuevo su cabeza, sin ver ningún valor en este apuesto capitán del equipo de fútbol.

-Si los atrapan no es mi problema.

En serio, ¿qué clase de maestros contrata esta escuela? ¿Que acaso no era de élite?

-Muchas gracias. Vamos, Hikigaya-kun.

-Si, si.

Mientras salíamos del salón, no pude evitar mirar un momento hacia el lugar donde se junta el grupo de Hayama. No le presté atención a esa chica de pelo rosado que me mira con un gesto de pena y en su lugar me concentré en los asientos vacíos que había alrededor: asientos que representan tantas cosas para Hayama.

No tengo idea de cómo terminó su relación con esa gente, pero estoy seguro de que sin importar cuál haya sido el resultado, Hayama salió perdiendo.

Al igual que yo, vio lo que siempre quiso negar.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar, Hayama? Es inusual que estés dispuesto a violar el estatus quo.

Como no es que necesitáramos alejarnos mucho para que nadie nos escuchara, nos quedamos a pocos metros de la puerta. Era lo suficientemente lejano como para que el ruido adentro de las aulas fuera solo un eco inentendible, pero no lo suficiente silencioso, no dejándonos escuchar un silencio total.

Mientras pensaba en lo raro que se sentía estar aquí a estas horas, Hayama puso un rostro nervioso, demasiado inusual para ser él. Porque Hayama Hayato es alguien que siempre muestra una máscara a menos que lo fuerces a mostrar su peor lado es que me extrañó verlo tan sincero.

No sé qué cara puse, pero seguro era una complicada de describir.

-Yo... Bueno... Quería agradecerte. Por todo lo que has hecho te doy las gracias.

Fue inusual ver a Hayama ser tan sincero a la vez que educado. Aún más el hecho de que hiciera una reverencia tan pronunciada. Digo, no es que me queje. De hecho me encanta, pero siento que esto de alguna manera es un malentendido que está llevando demasiado lejos. No hice nada para que él se rebaje así.

Apreté mis manos al tener un vago presentimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí.

-... ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada para que me agradezcas. Al contrario: por mi culpa fuiste obligado a verte como un doble cara delante de los vínculos que valoras tanto.

Puede que sus amigos estuvieran dolidos por descubrir la verdad, pero la gente que desconoce incluso la máscara mejor trabajada de Hayama solo vieron una anécdota curiosa que al final no terminó generando ningún cambio duradero en ellos. Para el mundo de Sobu, él seguía siendo el príncipe perfecto que ilumina a todo el mundo con una sonrisa.

Nada cambió para mejor. Todo se vino abajo.

¿Entonces por qué...?

-... Fue horrible. Estar al descubierto se sintió como el infierno. Me sentía débil, desprotegido y asustado de todo. Creí que iba a morir... pero...

Levantó su rostro y me miró con firmeza, dejándome ver un lado de Hayama que chocaba mucho con la imagen establecida que había formado en mi cabeza. Porque sin importar que creyera en él como un buen tipo, nunca había pensado que mostraría una cara genuina con tal sentimiento.

Él de verdad se ve sincero.

-¿Pero...?

-... Pero al final sobreviví. Sobreviví a eso y ahora... siento que aún podemos seguir con nuestro vínculo. De forma extraña, pero creo que durará.

...

...

...

...

-... ¿Eh?

¿Qué me estás contando?

¿Me estás diciendo que por alguna obra milagrosa de un dios benevolente, Hayama es capaz de mantener sus vínculos a pesar de que su verdadera cara fue mostrada? ¿A pesar de su falsedad, ese grupo de mierda está dispuesto a mantenerse unido?

... Que mal chiste.

-Sé que es difícil de creer, per-

-Si, es difícil, pero no imposible. Aunque las posibilidades fueran mínimas, creí que podías superar ese problema sin perder tus vínculos. Asumí que tú serías ese maldito afortunado que es la excepción a la regla.

Mis palabras fueron duras, mis cejas estaban arrugadas por la incomprensión y Hayama tenía una cara de culpa, como si de alguna manera él tuviera que sentirse así por haber superado SUS problemas.

Esa mierda que me estaba soltando hizo que apretara mis puños con toda mi fuerza y me mordiera sin querer el labio por la frustración.

-Mira, Hik-

-No me vengas con estas mierdas, Hayama. No tienes nada que agradecerme. Todo eso lo lograste con tu fuer-

-¡No es así!

-¡!

... De acuerdo. Eso me sorprendió.

Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que vería a este príncipe de un cuento heroico mirarme con enojo y mandar a la mierda la falsa apariencia de cordialidad entre nosotros. Fue tanta mi sorpresa que su grito me hizo retroceder un paso hacia atrás indirectamente. Y aunque pronto lo regresé a la misma posición, no elimina mi verguenza.

Me mostré débil. Aunque fuera solo por un segundo, eso está mal.

-Puede que no lo veas así, pero es cierto: tú me ayudaste. Me diste la fuerza para no huir de la verdad. Gracias a ti pude ser genuino, así que... así que... ¡muchas gracias!

Él se inclinó de nuevo, pero esta vez con mucha más notoriedad. Esto ya estaba lejos de ser una actuación. Él de verdad estaba agradecido conmigo porque le había ayudado.

No sé cómo, pero lo he hecho.

No lo entiendo, pero lo he hecho.

...

... No lo acepto, pero... lo he hecho.

Esto me generaba tantos sentimientos en conflicto. Todos eran negativos, solo que la lucha era sobre cuál debería tomar el control.

Estaba molesto.

No... **¡ESTABA FURIOSO!**

 **¡¿POR QUÉ?!**

 **¡¿POR QUÉ PASA ESTO?!**

 **¡TODO LO QUE HICE, TODO LO QUE SUFRÍ, TODO LO QUE VIVÍ, TODO LO QUE SENTÍ, TODO LO QUE SOÑÉ, TODO LO QUE ANHELE, TODO LO QUE AMÉ, TODO TODO TODO TODO TODO TODO TODO TODO ESTO ES INJUSTO!**

 **¡¿POR QUÉ HAYAMA SÍ Y YO NO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ÉL TIENE TODO LO QUE QUISE A PESAR DE QUE NO LO QUIERE?!**

 **¡¿POR QUÉ?!**

 **NO ES JUSTO...**

 **¡NO ES JUSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

...

...

...

...

...

Pero...

Pero si él de alguna manera él puede llegar a vivir mi sueño, entonces yo...

-... Me alegro por ti, Hayama... Tú... siento que tal vez tú sí puedas tenerlo. Tal vez de verdad llegues a lo genuino.

-...

Sin respuesta, ¿eh?

Ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme de frente, hijo de puta.

Sabías que esto me enojaría, ¿verdad? Lo sabías y aún así lo hiciste.

-A pesar de todo lo que me esforcé, de todo lo que hice para alcanzarlo... fue imposible. No pude alcanzar lo genuino. Es algo demasiado bueno para mí.

-...

Hayama siguió sin levantar la cabeza, pero eso estaba bien. No quería que me mostrara su cara lamentable. Eso no hará bien a ninguno de los dos.

El sonido a mi alrededor se sentía como algo inexistente, por muy estúpido que suene decirlo cuando eso es una mentira. Pero a pesar de que eso era falso, lo sentía como una realidad: sentía que en este momento solo existíamos Hayama Hayato y Hikigaya Hachiman teniendo un momento molesto que era necesario.

Quería seguir apretando mis puños de la frustración, pero al final ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hacer eso.

Dejé de mirar a Hayama y me concentré en algo más lejano. En algo que no podía ver mirando a la ventana, pero sentía que estaba ahí.

Que sentimiento tan extraño.

-Pero... pero parece que tú eres afortunado, ¿verdad? Tú lograste lo que yo no conseguí, incluso cuando no lo querías. Incluso cuando intenté convencerte de seguir ese camino y fallé... ¡parece que fuiste el afortunado! ¡Bien por ti!

-Hikigaya-kun...

Hayama, el muy bastardo, se atrevió a intentar levantar la cabeza, pero yo fui más rápido.

Con mi mano izquierda detuve el ascenso de su cabeza con una fuerza notoria pero no excesiva. Él se resistió durante los primeros dos segundos, pero pronto cedió y volvió a bajar bien hondo la mirada, como debe ser.

Satisfecho con esto, me permití soltar un suspiro liberador.

No quiero que él vea esta mierda emocional en la que me he convertido.

-Lo... Lo entiendo, ¿sabes? Entiendo que me preguntaste esto para hablar del tema. Porque sin importar que lo genuino te esté golpeando en la cara para que entres, tú no quieres hacerlo. Eres el rey falso después de todo.

-...

No le dije ningún insulto y él no lo vio como tal. Ambos sabíamos que él era lo opuesto a lo que significaba genuino. Era tan alejado de ese termino que seguramente él está más inconforme con esa palabra en él que yo.

-No diré que aprecio tu intención, ya que no lo hago, pero... bueno, supongo que eso no te importa. Y como no te importa eso, te diré lo que quieres oír.

-...

Mierda. Me siento sucio solo de pensar en lo que estoy por decir.

-Perdí. Perdí y tú ganaste. Y sin importar lo que haga después, es algo que he aceptado. No tienes que sentirte en deuda conmigo. No hiciste nada malo. Tan solo tuviste éxito donde yo fallé.

Aaaah~ Que asco.

-...

Que bueno que decidiste mantener el pico cerrado, Hayama. Sino de verdad me iba a enojar.

-Así que... intentaré encontrar mi propia verdad, ¿si? Una que me mantenga a flote.

Son palabras vacías.

No existe otra verdad. No se me ocurre ninguna y si algo diferente a las relaciones sociales fuera una respuesta viable, ya la habría obtenido.

Agoté todas mis opciones.

No me queda nada.

Ahora sufriré las consecuencias de mis actos tontos con cierta Reina de Hielo. Es el resultado esperable. Lo que me merezco por haber confiado.

 **Pero incluso así lo enfrentaré. A mi manera y en mis términos.**

-... Lo siento por forzarte a esto, Hikigaya-kun. Es solo qu-

-Lo entiendo. No necesitas disculparte. Has tenido más delicadeza que mi familia, así que no eres el peor de los males.

Antes de que Hayama levantara totalmente su cabeza, yo ya me estaba dirigiendo al salón de clases, donde me espera mi castigo.

Donde me espera la prueba.

-¿Hikigaya-kun? ¿Por qué...

Nunca supe qué quiso decirme Hayama en ese momento porque ya estaba demasiado cerca de salón para escuchar bien sus susurros altos.

No me quita el sueño.

* * *

El tiempo siguió adelante, pero la inmadurez de este bastardo no evolucionó de ninguna manera. Él siguió molestándome de muchas nuevas formas infantiles, cada una más patética que la anterior. Y aunque al comienzo muchos lo estuvieron apoyando de forma no muy discreta, con el tiempo hasta esos monos básicos empezaron a sentirse incómodos por tanta insistencia.

Él de verdad parecía no cansarse de lanzarme bolas de papel, pincharme su lápiz en la nuca o directamente empujarme para que mi cara choqué contra la mesa. Aunque al comienzo pude soportarlo sin muchos problemas, era inevitable que vivir horas de esto me diera un rostro de cero amigos que hasta incomodó al maestro.

Si quieres que deje de asustarte, has tu maldito trabajo y detenlo.

¿Por qué son tan pasivos? No tiene sentido.

 ***¡RIIIINNNGG!***

-¡D-De acuerdo, es todo por hoy! ¡Se acabó la clase!

Y mientras el maestro tímido en extremo salía hacia quién sabe dónde para refugiarse en posición fetal, me levanté con toda la calma del mundo, sin importarme dejar mis cosas a la vista de todos para que algún idiota viera gracioso ¨embellecerlo¨ con firmas arrogantes o insultos para nada insultantes.

Alguien me agarró por el hombro desde atrás, pero no me importó. Solamente hice un movimiento brusco, logrando sacar esa mano de mí con suma facilidad. El idiota cerdo que tengo como abusador personal soltó un chillido de sorpresa, no esperando que me atreviera a ser tan descortés luego de actuar tan pasivo.

No estoy para estas mierdas.

Ignorando su llamado exigente, caminé hacia la salida, ignorando a todo el mundo a mi alrededor que me estaba juzgando. Ignoré la preocupación de Hayama y a esa mancha rosada que me negaba a mirar bien.

Ignoré todo y salí hacia el pasillo, saludándome unas ventanas iluminadas hermosamente por el sol que se encontraba en su punto más alto.

Admiré esa escena un segundo antes de seguir mi camino.

Quería alejarme lo más posible antes de efectuar mi plan.

-... Tch.

Había muchas caras desconocidas que me estorbaban. Demasiadas personas sin trascendencia que no podían evitar verme como el mono de feria con un patiño personal oliéndome el trasero porque eran así de sencillo: si algo les interesaba, entonces lo miraban, sin importar si eso es lo correcto o no.

Soy el nuevo entretenimiento para estas masas estúpidas.

Que bajo he caído.

-¡OYE, TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

El tipo patético volvió a agarrarme por detrás, esta vez con mucha más fuerza. Pero como yo esperaba este tipo de situación, tan solo giré mi cuerpo al completo con rapidez, logrando que él se asustara y soltara su agarre mientras se alejaba unos pasos de mí, estando asustado por algo tan sencillo como devolver la intención.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te asusté?

Luego de provocarlo, me reí abiertamente, buscando ofenderlo y hacerlo queda en ridículo frente a tantas personas que no pudieron evitar verle la gracia a mi comentario, incluso si yo era una especie de enemigo público.

Así de volubles son las personas cuando pasan mucho tiempo en grupo.

-Kuuh... ¿Cómo te atreves, t-

-Je, por favor. No eres nadie para andarte ofendiendo porque te devuelvan lo que das, idiota.

-¡!... T-

-Tan solo eres un niño mimado que se pone demasiado intenso para querer quedar bien. Patético es lo que eres. Es un milagro que no te hayas suicidado porque una chica rechazó ser tu novia.

Una sonrisa desagradable es lo que envié al mundo, generando casi al instante una imagen negativa en mí. Sin importar que él haya sido el que comenzó la pelea, muchos de aquí no saben eso, e incluso creo que si lo dijera de todas formas nadie me creería: mi imagen en estos momentos es la del enemigo que casi hizo llorar a la chica más idolatrada de la escuela.

Soy el malo del cuento.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Tienes idea de quién soy?! ¡¿Sabes quién es mi padre?!

-¿El hombre que se fue a comprar cigarrillos pero nunca volvió, tal vez?

La cara que me dio este cerdo es todo un poema sobre cómo puede afectar el abandono de tu padre en la infancia.

Me reí sin dudarlo, divertido por todo el desprecio que me generó hacia el gran público decir unos simples insultos. Todos aquí se olvidan del hecho de que al comienzo mis palabras les parecieron divertidas porque él se veía como el malo.

Nadie recuerda cómo empezó todo y que él me estuvo insultando cuando no le hacía caso. Solo saben que ahora estoy diciendo palabras feas, que soy el enemigo público y que por ende este idiota de alguna forma inexplicable es el ¨bueno¨.

Esto es una mierda... pero me lo merezco, supongo.

Este es mi castigo.

-¡Soy Hanekawa Yuuta! ¡Mi padre es el que dirige toda esta ciudad! ¡Es el senador Hanekawa, el mejor que ha tenido esta ciudad!

...

...

-... ¿Qué no era el que quería un harem con chicas de Fate? El tipo es un Otaku de cuidado.

Ese político es mi espíritu animal.

Pero parece que no de este cerdo. Él solo me miraba con puro odio que no se molestaba en esconder con sus manos a la altura de su cuello, seguramente aguantándose las ganas de golpearme para no hacerse quedar más nervioso de lo que ya es percibido. No soy el único con un reputación hundida por esto después de todo.

Él también saldrá perdiendo, incluso si lo abandona ahora.

-... Escucha, Hikigaya. No estoy seguro de qué relación crees que tenías con Yukino-chan, pero tu actuación fue el colmo. Fuiste solo un patético chillón que fue incapaz de aceptar el rechazo porque la querías para ti. Eres un sucio cerdo que solo quería poseerla como un objeto. Me das asco.

...

...

...

...

...

-Je... Jeje...

-¿?

-Jeje... Jejeje... Je... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ME TIENES QUE ESTAR JODIENDO!**

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Enloqueci-

 **-¡SI, ENLOQUECÍ! ¡PERO DEL ASCO! ¡DEL ASCO PORQUE TE ESTÁS REFLEJANDO EN MÍ COMO EL SUCIO CERDO QUE ERES! ¡ERES UNA MIERDA PATÉTICA, HANEKAWA YUUTA!**

Todo esto es parte de mi plan.

Fingir enloquecer es lo que me llevará a hundirme bajo mis términos.

No caeré de otra forma salvo la mía, mundo.

-¿Q-

-Déjame adivinar: eres uno de los pretendientes que los padres de esa perra de hielo estaban esperando el momento de juntarte con ella para poseerla. Querías hacerla tu objeto para aumentar tu ego, ¿verdad?

-¡!

- **Je. Tengo razón.**

Todo esto son solo suposiciones sin ningún fundamento, pero es tan dolorosamente obvia esta realidad que junté todas las piezas en cuestión de minutos. Solo saber su apellido ya hizo sospechoso esa obsesión que tiene conmigo, pero cuando la llamo frente a todos ¨Yukino-chan¨ con tanto orgullo, supe que cual era la realidad.

Este tipo es un genuino cerdo.

-¿C-

-Te habrás reunido con ella en algún punto de estas vacaciones, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que tu llegada a Sobu no es ninguna casualidad. Todo está planeado para que puedas conquistarla. ¡Está planeado para que pueda saborearla como el cerdo que eres! **¡ERES UN CERDO, BUUTA!**

 **-¡!**

-Pero algo salió mal, ¿no? Algo no fue de acuerdo a tu maravilloso plan... algo como, no sé, ¿que un ser de clase baja como yo dominara todos sus pensamientos? ¿Que cuando tuviste la oportunidad de actuar yo ya había dominado su corazón?

Que asco: siento mucho asco de mí mismo.

Todos aquí también. No hay nadie que esté de mi lado, por más que esté soltando confirmaciones que este idiota no puede negar y que de hecho actúa como si estuviera siendo descubierto haciendo algo sucio.

Todo el odio se concentra. Soy el centro de todo lo malo en esta escuela.

... Esto me aumenta el ego, ¿saben? Así que gracias por creerme alguien tan importante, supongo.

-Tú... Tú e-

-Tengo razón. Puedes mentirle todo lo que quieras a los demás, pero no a ti mismo. Tú sabes que tengo razón. Sabes muy bien que todo este acto de querer doblegarme no es más que una forma de verte como el ¨macho alfa¨ frente a Yukinoshita para que ella te acepte... Lo cual no te hace un cerdo, sino un mono, ¿verdad?

-...

-Eres un mono. Uno patético. Uno que no sabe cómo abrir el corazón de una dama y solo puede recurrir a pisotear a aquellos más débiles que tú para aliviar un poco de tu frágil ego. Eres incapaz de ser un hombre y solo dependes del éxito de tu papá para conseguir algo en la vida.

-Cállate.

El odio está a punto de explotarme en toda la cara.

-Patético se queda corto contigo. Das tanta pena con tu actuación de chico genial que nadie se cree. Si encuentras gente que te apoye, solo lo harán porque quieren obtener algo de ti o les dará miedo tu padre. No a ti. Tú no importas.

-Que te calles.

Él ya no se puede controlar. Está a punto de perder la cordura de tanta humillación.

El mundo a mi alrededor era el escenario de mi gran actuación.

Esta es mi vuelta al juego.

La vuelta del monstruo lógico: aquel que es capaz de ejercer los métodos más eficientes que nadie se atreve a usar por miedo.

-No eres nadie. Nadie te quiere. Solo eres una molestia para tu padre que quiere usarte para que seas de alguna utilidad.

-¡CÁLLATE!

-Y tu madre... Oh, lo siento. Me olvidé que ella murió al darte a luz. Pero es lo mejor. Si ella te hubiera visto crecer... **se habría matado.**

 **-¡TE MATARÉ!**

La burbuja explotó, así como todo lo que aprendí de esas dos chicas que algún día solo serán un recuerdo borroso. Uno que no importará.

Este idiota podrá ser alguien inmaduro, pero de verdad tenía fuerza. En tan solo un par de segundos ya estaba frente a mí, con su puño a pocos centímetros de hacer contacto directo con mi nariz... o lo habría sido si no hubiera previsto eso y movido mi cabeza a la izquierda.

Estoy seguro de que si tan solo lo quisiese habría podido defenderme de alguna forma, pero eso es imposible: para que de verdad pueda caer a lo más profundo, es necesario que el mundo me golpee en la cara por haber sido ingenuo. Es un castigo simbólico que me merezco, así que solo intenté evitar que fuera tan doloroso.

El dolor no me gusta. No lo qu-¡!¡!¡!¡!

-¡Ah!

 **-¡TE MATARÉ TE MATARÉ TE MATARÉ TE MATARÉ, HIJO DE PUTA!**

Ignóralo, Hachiman.

Aguanta los golpes.

Aguanta.

No dejes que t-te afecte.

Si te calmas y no reaccionas, esto pasará rápido. Se aburrirá de ti.

-... Ugh.

¡Mierda!

¿Por qué tenías que darme un rodillazo en la entrepierna, condenado hijo de puta? ¿Te crees con el derecho de es-NO.

No reacciones.

Solo déjal-

-¡CÁLMATE POR FAVOR! ¡AYÚDAME, YUI!

-¡S-SI!

¡!

¿Eh?

¿Qué están haciendo?

¿Por qué mierdas lo detienes, Hayama? ¿Y cómo te atreves a meter en esto a Yui? ¿Es que acaso todo el significado de nuestra discusión hace unas horas se te olvidó? ¿O sencillamente eres un grandisimo hijo de puta?

Pese a todas las preguntas que se formaban en mi mente, no pronuncié ninguno. Solo me quedé admirando el techo mientras escuchaba a ese cerdo gritar como un desquiciado, rogándole a esos dos que lo soltasen para que terminara de cumplir su trabajo. Pero como Hayama parece odiarme y Yuigahama es una buena chica, no lo permitieron.

Los escuchaba hacer fuerza. Era un ruido potente que para mí era opacado con las frases que se estaban intercambio los hijos de puta que planeaban ver todo este espectáculo sin mover un jodido músculo, seguramente con más lanzando una risa por ver cumplida una ¨justicia¨.

Pura mierda es lo que se piensa hacer. Y como la mayoría apoyaba esa mierda, entonces la sociedad pero sobretodo la juventud lo son.

Ignorando a ese molesto niño de primer año que me estaba mirando de cerca con una cara de pocos amigos, me levanté con un poco de esfuerzo, alejando a ese idiota del susto y demostrándome una vez más que la juventud estaba siendo vivida por muchos jóvenes sin valor que terminarán siendo adultos manejados como al sistema le dé la gana.

Ahora pudiendo ver hacia el frente, vi como Hayama lo sostenía del brazo mientras hacía presión con su cuerpo mientras Yuigahama lo abrazaba desde atrás, haciendo posible que Hayama lo contuviera como un campeón. El mismo cerdo parecía desesperado por salir, pero cada vez parece estar más contenido.

Si esto sigue así, en tres minutos estará tranquilo y como nuevo: o sea como un idiota, pero uno con instintos de autoconservación.

Mientras veía esto, comencé a levantarme.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo luego de todo esto? Él es peligroso.

-Si. ¿Viste como se puso mientras maltrataba al pobre Yuuta? Él es un monstruo. Alguien horrible.

-Da asco. Si Hayama-senpai no estuviera protegiéndolo, yo lo habría golpeado.

-¡Si, si! Se cree muy fuerte porque dice cosas hirientes, pero no es para tanto. Si lo golpearan él se mostrará como el patético niño asustado que es.

-Es un cobarde.

-Asqueroso. ¿Viste sus ojos? No hay duda: él quería violar a Yukinoshita-san.

-Es porque es un pervertido. Seguro que está pensando en violar a alguien porque las mujeres no le hacen caso. Todo un bebé llorón.

- **Si él muriera, a nadie le importaría. El mundo sería un lugar mejor si solo se tirara a un pozo.**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

No me afecta.

Soy una piedra.

He aguantado el rechazo en el pasado. No hay nada que me impida hacer lo mismo ahora.

No me afecta.

No me afecta.

No me afecta.

No me afecta.

No me afecta.

- **¡ASÍ QUE CÁLLENSE!**

No hay ningún problema. Puedo soportar esto.

Yo puedo.

De verdad puedo.

No me mires así, Yuigahama. No estoy dolido. De hecho estoy mejor que nunca.

No tengo sentimientos al respecto.

No me duele.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

 **No es así.**

* * *

 _ **... ¿Lo hice tan mal?**_

 _ **En serio me da miedo este capítulo. Siento que de alguna manera hice algo horrible y que todos me dirán lo mierda que es. Y sé que seguramente al final solo son mis miedos irracionales actuando, pero es que quiero ver a este capítulo ser uno de los mejores hasta ahora.**_

 _ **Quisiera saber qué piensan de este capítulo. Es en este capítulo donde más necesito la opinión de ustedes para saber qué hice, qué hice mal y qué puede ser mejorable.**_

 _ **Con eso dicho, pasemos a los comentarios.**_

 _ **Cronos21Zeus:**_

 _ **Me alegra que ese capítulo te haya parecido interesante. Temí que fuera considerado relleno porque todo era una transición para este capítulo. Espero que este capítulo sea por lo menos pasable a tus ojos.**_

 _ **Si, admito que mi estilo de escritura hasta hace bien poco era demasiado alargado para contener tan poco contenido. Es un error que cometía en gran parte por querer rellenar de forma obligatoria una cuota de palabras para hacerlo sentir como ¨algo completo¨. Pero ahora que ya he establecido todos los elementos en la historia, puedo avanzar a buen ritmo en cada una de las tramas.**_

 _ **Esta cantidad de contenido era algo impensable hace unos tres meses, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Taishi es un personaje que solo fue mencionado en el capítulo 3... y ya XD. Y es extraño, porque incluso en mi visión original de la historia él estaba planeado para ocupar un rol importante en la historia. No diré que es un personaje protagonico, pero sí cumplirá un rol importante de aquí hasta el final de la historia.**_

 _ **La escena en la que Hachiman se vuelve loco es algo que se me ocurrió poco antes de publicarlo, así que temí que fuera un poco brusca esa transición. Me alegra que no lo fuera, ya que de otra forma el cambio de escena se habría sentido demasiado soso en mi opinión.**_

 _ **Si, ahora Hachiman es conocido como el chico que hizo llorar a una chica en frente de todos. Y aunque hay muchas personas a las que ese asunto ya se les olvidó, en Sobu la cosa no es tan fácil. Este capítulo demuestra que las acciones de Hachiman tuvieron sus consecuencias.**_

 _ **Ahora mi opinión a tu opinión de mis capítulos opinables XD.**_

 _ **1: No te sientas por creerlo un fic de comedia, ya que esa era la idea. Por supuesto que tendría su parte seria, pero no sería tan pronto y mucho menos de forma tan notoria. Y también considero que esos dos capítulos funcionaría mejor como uno solo. Los vuelve mucho más completos en mi opinión.**_

 _ **2: Creo que ese fue el pico de humor que alcancé en esta historia. No estoy seguro de cómo consideras al humor actual en ¨El Eroge¨ o la nueva de Hachiman x Keika, pero creo que he mejorado mucho en ese aspecto... O más bien soy capaz de obtener un buen resultado sin necesidad de llevarlo todo a niveles TAN absurdos. Me he vuelto más sutil en pocas palabras.**_

 _ **3: Ah~ Que recuerdos esos. Mirando hacia atrás, no puedo evitar sentir que ese Interludio pudo haber sido llevado de mejor manera. Soltar más información de Hiratsuka-sensei que tendrá mucho peso en la historia actual. O en su defecto hacer más notorias esas pequeñas pistas. Pero dentro de todo lo considero bueno para ser mi primera experiencia escribiendo otros personajes como narradores.**_

 _ **4: Ese es el de Saki, ¿verdad? Si, aunque ya había dejado claro en muchas ocasiones que Hachiman estaba mal, siempre lo trataba como un problema serio en lugar de uno emocional. Saki cumplió el papel de mostrarnos por primera vez el lado humano de Hachiman y hacernos entender de una buena vez que su locura no era más que una actuación.**_

 _ **5: Ese capítulo fue difícil de plantear, pero parece que a todos o a la mayoría le gustó, así que bien por mí. Espero que este capítulo se haya acercado al menos un poco a ese nivel.**_

 _ **Y eso es todo.**_

 _ **Yo me refería también a su personalidad, pero ahora por cómo lo describiste me lo imagino con traje de empresario y más pálido que un Judio en 1939.**_

 _ **Si, sería interesante esa idea, pero no creo que la haga como él sugirió. Tendría que hacer a varios personajes demasiado OoC y yo trataría de hacerla compatible con la historia oficial. Una ruta alternativa con la que puedes considerarla como canon si así lo prefieres.**_

 _ **Pero claro: primero hay que ver cómo termina la historia XD.**_

 _ **Si, este fandom aumentó su trafico de escritores recientemente. Digo, si algo me sorprende de este fandom aquí es que hay muchos lectores de varios idiomas a pesar de que apenas llegamos a las mil historias. Yo soy una prueba de que hay lectores aquí, ya que pese a que los fics en español son solo dos fuera de las mías, aún así tengo una historia con más de cien comentarios.**_

 _ **Siempre me extrañó porqué no hay más historias en español si tenemos muchos lectores ansiosos por leer más de la serie.**_

 _ **¿O yo soy el raro que tiene varios fics en español y que se molesta en actualizarlos con cierta frecuencia?**_

 _ **Bueno, recientemente volvió uno muy querido llamado ¨Goussu¨ o algo así. No sabía de su existencia, pero escribió un fic llamado RE:Start, el cual fue uno de los primeros que leí y el que de hecho me motivó a escribir Autoconvencimiento. No sé si eso sea lo que querías.**_

 _ **Pero aún no hay señales de... ¿Hikigaya80k era? Ese usuario tiene muy buenas ideas, pero desapareció antes de siquiera avanzar un poco con alguna. Recuerdo como ansiaba leer la continuación de una en la que Hachiman era disparado por un ladrón y todos se preocuparon por él. Es típica, pero sorprendentemente no he visto a nadie escribir sobre esa idea.**_

 _ **No te preocupes. El que enviaste en tu PM no fue borrado y pude sacar unas buenas imagenes para mis futuras historias. Aunque no sé si esto sea lo normal, pero cuando lo usé en mi celular la página tardaba tres vidas en cargar. Fue muy frustrante.**_

 _ **Esta vez no ha sido un mes de espera. Espero que esto te haya alegrado un poco este día, que con esta situación viene bien un poco de esto.**_

 _ **Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**_

 _ **Guest Kame:**_

 _ **Si, este proyecto mío dista mucho de lo que se suele leer sobre esta serie aquí. No entiendo porqué exactamente, pero asumo que es por lo estándar que solemos esperar los lectores de esta página: disfrute rápido pero bien ejecutado. Lo mío intenta ser mucho más que eso... aunque si lo hago bien ya es otro asunto XD.**_

 _ **¿Te abrumó su personalidad al comienzo? Si, admito que fue muy fuera del personaje eso de su locura. Un poco demasiado la verdad. Pero era algo necesario para hacer avanzar la trama hacia donde quería en ese tiempo. Con lo que planee después este Hachiman sería contraproducente, así que me deshice de él con una explicación más o menos creíble.**_

 _ **Me alegra que hasta ahora esta historia te parezca interesante y espero que si lees este capítulo no cambies de opinión. El destino de Hachiman es incierto (para ustedes), pero uno que estoy construyendo en base a los primeros capítulos. Intenté dentro de todo rescatar todo lo posible de los primeros capítulos para crear lo que ves ahora.**_

 _ **Ese final es uno bastante acertado, pero habrá que ver como avanza la historia. Lo curioso de este proyecto para mí es que está hecho para que sea viable tanto un ¨buen final¨ como un ¨mal final¨ sin que me saque cosas del manga. Podría decirse que el destino de Hachiman depende de si se inclina solo un centímetro más hacia la izquierda o la derecha.**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo no haya arruinado tu impresión de la historia. Y gracias por desearme suerte. La necesitaré.**_

 _ **PD: He visto que para muchos el capítulo de Saki es de los mejores, lo que me hace preguntarme qué clase de impresión retorcida tenían de mi Hachiman hasta ese momento.**_

 _ **Si él parecía un monstruo o un psicópata, eso es pura casualidad.**_

 _ **PD2: Te entiendo con lo de no entender el ¨cariño¨ a Saki. Por alguna razón yo la considero la más hermosa de todo el cast sin saber muy bien porqué.**_

 _ **sergioqsc:**_

 _ **Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Y si, el harem de Hachidad es bastante loco. De hecho mientras escribo los últimos capítulos estoy pensando si tal vez me excedí un poco con su locura, pero bueno: ya asumí que esta historia es exagerada, así que mejor no intentar frenarla y solo tratar de que esa exageración este bien llevada.**_

 _ **Al final eso es lo importante.**_

 _ **Me hiere un poco que digas eso de la mamá de Hachiman, ya que de hecho mi intención es que se entienda que es una buena madre que cometió unos cuantos errores en el pasado, pero que ha intentado todo por corregirlos. De hecho las únicas veces que Hachiman fue ¨maltratado¨ por ella fue cuando era niño. Del resto solo ha sido él siendo un hijo de puta.**_

 _ **Y eso tiene una explicación. Seguramente no te haga cambiar tu visión del personaje, pero espero que logres entender que ella no lo hizo sin un motivo. TODO personaje en exceso malvado aquí tiene una razón para actuar de forma tan exagerada. No tienen porqué hacerlos personajes que generen simpatía (de hecho podría hasta volverlos más odiables) pero él punto es darles un trasfondo.**_

 _ **Es verdad que una locura de ese tipo habría quedado mucho mejor en Hachiman, pero es que no era necesario. El objetivo de este Hachiman es alejar a las personas cuanto más rápido mejor, ¿así que para qué volverte un genio del mal cuando sencillamente puedes actuar como un hijo de puta? Es más fácil y hasta rápido dependiendo de quienes sean.**_

 _ **Un Hachiman manipulador y con odio guardado es una idea que tal vez use en el futuro, pero en este fic no busco hacer sufrir a los demás personajes y hacer planes súper complejos para que los demás se alejen de él es una paja mental inmensa que me habría hecho abandonar la historia por el capítulo 6.**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo haya valido la pena su espera. Y espero también no haber sonado demasiado duro. Cualquier critica es apreciada y hasta me diste unas ideas para escribir en un futuro, así que gracias.**_

 _ **Saludos a ti también.**_

 _ **killer hollow:**_

 _ **No te preocupes. No es un problema. Yo soy de los que cree que tomarse el tiempo para responder las criticas hace que los lectores estén más dispuestos a dejar más comentarios. Ustedes se sienten más apreciados y mis numeros suben, así que es un ganar-ganar XD.**_

 _ **Sumeragi Aiho es maldad pura. Aunque tiene sus razones para estar tan concentrada en hacer sufrir a Hachiman, no quita que esa una perra a la que no veo posible un arco de redención. Ella fue escrita así y lo mantendrá hasta el final.**_

 _ **Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Y haré todo lo posible para que ese sueño lejano que es el último capítulo sea una realidad. Tomará su tiempo, pero al final llegaremos. Es mi mayor propósito dentro de esta pequeña comunidad en español.**_

 _ **Saludos y espero que estés bien donde sea que estés.**_

 _ **linksparda:**_

 _ **En realidad el capítulo anterior fue el más largo que he hecho, así que... ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras!**_

 _ **Tardé mucho, pero finalmente he podido darle a esta historia una velocidad dinamica que no la vuelve pesada de leer. He podido hacer capítulos más largos que antes y a un ritmo mucho más atrapante en mi opinión. Además de dar mucho más contenido, por supuesto.**_

 _ **Siento que finalmente estoy evolucionando de verdad en la escritura.**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo haya podido mantener esa misma sensación.**_

 _ **Adiós y espero leerte pronto.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **En serio espero que este capítulo no haya sido malo. De verdad le puse empeño.**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora sigue ¨El Eroge¨, que tendrá seguramente su capítulo más largo hasta la fecha.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, me despido.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


	21. Como llegó a autoconvencerse: Parte 5

_Solo con mis pensamientos como única compañía en este cuarto oscuro, me pongo a divagar y lanzar monólogos que muchas veces ni yo mismo entiendo: una actitud que me ha generado unos cuantos problemas con mis seres cercanos cuando me veo forzado a interactuar con ellos pero mi cerebro no tiene las energías de hacerlo._

 _Pienso en muchas cosas. Cosas generalmente malas, aunque también esos pequeños momentos tranquilos que con el tiempo se han convertido en mis ¨bellos recuerdos¨._

 _Pero últimamente mi cabeza empieza a ser absorbida cada vez más por una pregunta. Una maldita pregunta que incluso me ha llevado a estar despierto toda la noche, tratando de encontrar una respuesta que me dé las energías de llegar a una conclusión con la relación que formé con Yukinoshita Yukino._

 _..._

 _¿Qué es lo genuino?_

 _... No, creo que lo estoy formulando mal._

 _ **¿Qué es lo que yo valoro de lo genuino?**_

 _Evidentemente la importancia que tiene para mí es porque, a diferencia de todo lo que he vivido desde que puedo recordar, lo genuino es ¨real¨, valga la redundancia._

 _Es aquella cosa que nadie nunca ha alcanzado pero que todos cree tener. Una contradicción asquerosa que para muchos no vale la pena cuestionar, pero que es básicamente la pregunta que ha regido mi vida desde que llegué a comprender un poco sobre el mi mundo._

 _El propio concepto de lo genuino es uno que me llena de dicha, de un deseo inquebrantable por superar mis límites impuestos por lo que pensaban de mí y atreverme a luchar..._

 _Pero... ¿luchar para qué? ¿Y contra qué?_

 _No entiendo porqué lo deseo tanto. No entiendo nada de lo que simboliza esa palabra para mí: es algo que sencillamente escapa a mi comprensión... y eso me enfurece._

 _Y eso no lo entiendo: ¿por qué soy tan pasional hacia esto? ¿qué hubo en mi vida que me llevó a desear tanto esto?_

 _Es decir, si, he sido rechazado muchas veces en el pasado por los demás y esos recuerdos son traumas que cargo incluso a día de hoy, pero yo siempre quise formar un vínculo comparable al de Komachi: uno que sin importar lo inentendibles que seamos el uno para el otro, podamos apoyarnos y tratar de entendernos._

 _Esa forma de relacionarse... no es genuina. Puede que sea buena, pero definitivamente no es genuina._

 _Mi relación con Komachi no es genuina, pero es lo que secretamente siempre he querido: una contradicción a la que no he hallado respuesta._

 _Lo genuino es asqueroso, repugnante y no hay razón para que me aferre a una idea que no me da felicidad... pero aún así lo estoy buscando._

 _Aún así deseo alcanzarlo._

 _Deseo... ser genuino._

 _ **¿Y por qué?**_

 _ **¿Por qué me aferro a algo que ni siquiera me dará esa satisfacción que la parte más patética de mí desea?**_

 _..._

 _Yo... no tengo las respuestas a nada de lo que estoy cuestionando. Y estoy seguro de que mi abuelo tampoco las tenía y murió sin siquiera acercarse a la respuesta que tanto ansiamos._

 _Somos demasiado iguales para mi tranquilidad. Soy el único a día de hoy que sigue dando vueltas a su existencia, siendo un virus que nunca parece abandonarme y que de hecho solo se ha hecho más fuerte con el pasar del tiempo, controlando mi vida incluso cuando soy totalmente diferente de mi yo pasado._

 _Formé vínculos: formé lo que me hace feliz, lo que creí que impulsaba esta carrera asquerosa hacia un ideal demasiado horroroso para siquiera ser considerado; entonces... ¿por qué aún quiero buscarlo?_

 _Si lo genuino no eran los lazos sociales, entonces..._

 _... ¿Qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?_

 _Acaso... ¿desperdicié mi vida?_

 _Todo el lío emocional en el que me metí... ¿fue para nada?_

* * *

 **Como llegó a autoconvencerse**

 **Parte 5**

* * *

Cuando llegué a la enfermería, estaba dentro de mi mente la posibilidad de que Hiratsuka-sensei estuviera ahí, esperando para darme un sermón monumental que al final del día no iría mucho más allá porque tengo algo bonito llamado libre albedrío...

-¡COUGH!

... Pero, por supuesto, debí esperar que esa opción era una posibilidad impensable para la mujer que es conocida por arreglarlo todo a los golpes. Fui un tonto por esperar una actitud madura de ella.

Su puñetazo en mi torso fue inesperado y muy doloroso, pero gracias a estar tan acostumbrado a recibirlos, involuntariamente pude reaccionar más o menos bien, poniendo mi mano izquierda en medio para intentar aligerar un poco el impacto.

Aunque de todas formas terminé perdiendo fuerzas en las piernas y cayendo sin cuidado, dejando que mi trasero saboree el jodido frío, quiero creer que lastimarme la mano no fue en vano. Que evito un dolor mucho peor.

-Bien. No perdí el toque.

-M-M-Mierda...

En el momento que caí, perdí el rastro del buen sol iluminando mi ¨hermoso¨ día para en su lugar ser consumido cada vez más por la sombra peligrosa que proyectaba una Hiratsuka-sensei que se estaba acercando a mí sin aún haber pronunciado una misera palabra... lo que, extrañamente, estaba dentro de mis expectativas.

Solo ella iría por una vía tan ¨otaku¨.

-Hikigaya-kun, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estás pensando algo muy grosero de mí. Como sensei, espero que tengas la decencia de tratarme acorde a mi título.

... No quiero escuchar eso de quien gritó ¨Falcon Punch¨ hace solo un momento.

-... T-Trataré, pero no prometo nada.

-Bien. Sé que es lo máximo a lo que puedes aspirar.

Que grosera... aunque no se equivoca. Puede que dañe mi orgullo admitirlo, pero a veces usted me conoce mejor que hasta yo mismo: por eso la respeto... en secreto, porque jamás me atreveré a admitirlo.

-...

-¿Qué ocurre, Hikigaya? ¿Por qué tienes la cabeza en las nubes?

Saliendo de mis pensamientos sin sentido, me di cuenta de que estaba viendo a Hiratsuka-sensei más de la cuenta y en una posición bastante comprometedora para mi orgullo masculino, lo que es vergonzoso a muchos niveles.

Tratando de aparentar una seguridad falsa, mantuve contacto visual unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza a una velocidad fríamente calculada para verme tranquilo.

Satisfecho con haber solucionado el problema sin recibir más castigo, empecé a levantarme, sufriendo un poco de las heridas anteriores que me dejó ese cerdo de mierda.

Sobretodo en mi entrepierna, que aunque al final solo fue un roce fuerte accidentado, no quita que en serio fue doloroso.

Maldigo a la genética por darme un punto débil tan humillante.

Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, pero gracias a todo el escándalo que habíamos provocado, los dos nos terminamos ganando un castigo que durará lo que resta del día.

La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque los profesores al menos tuvieron la decencia de admitir que yo fui el único herido, así que me enviaron aquí a recuperarme.

Ya llamaron a mis padres, así que no debo preocuparme porque ellos aparezcan.

-Sensei, aunque no negaré que en parte me merezco un poco de dolor adicional por el dolor de cabeza que generé en toda su raza, lanzarme un puñetazo a toda potencia es un exceso. Necesita aprender autocontrol por el bien de quienes golpea... o sea yo y solo yo.

Ya totalmente preparado para la lucha en una firme posición, miré con falsa ofensa a Hiratsuka-sensei, quien no se dejó intimidar ante mis ojos y me lanzó con toda su arrogancia una sonrisa orgullosa que me hacía imposible tomarla como alguien mayor a mí.

Es como si estuviera hablando con una amiga... una muy violenta y con posibles tendencia al tsunderismo, pero una amiga.

-Bueno, ¿no te agrada? Estoy seguro de que en el pasado los maestros te ignoraban o te trataban con la amabilidad de un asteroide, así que te doy un trato especial que no replico con nadie más. Eres especial para mí, Hikigaya. Deberías estar agradecido.

-... A otra bruja con ese cuento. Solo disfruta torturarme.

-... Si no eres capaz de leer ¨entre líneas¨ lo que verdaderamente dice una mujer, entonces puedo entender porque nunca has tenido novia.

¿A qué viene ese lenguaje críptico? ¿Acaso buscas confundirme con una habladuría de otra galaxia o algo así? Muy mal, sensei. Estás cancelada. Te cancelo por todo el poder que me da fucking twitter... el cual es nulo, pero da la ilusión de poder.

Manteniendo mi mirada aún en ella, lo que finalmente conseguí es un guiño en el ojo demasiado tierno para venir de alguien como ella, forzándome a bajar la cabeza y suspirar en resignación para mantener mi cordura intacta: ya bastante locura tuve hoy como para exponerme a esta mujer.

-... ¿Qué tanto sabe, sensei?

Era una pregunta que no podía hacer pasar por inocente sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Un tema casi tabú entre nosotros.

Ya sea que lo dijera en un tono casual o que decidiera volverla a mirar para demostrar seguridad, no quita el hecho de que estaba diciéndole algo con cero inocencia a la única maestra que vale la pena.

Ella dejó de mostrar una cara estúpidamente tierna y en su lugar me miró con unos ojos carentes de toda felicidad que parecían querer ver absolutamente todo sobre mí.

Sin duda era aterradora en esa forma, pero aún así no dejé de mirarla, incluso si solo fuera por simple orgullo.

-... Lo suficiente como para decir mis próximas palabras con toda confianza.

A pesar de que sus palabras no me transmitían sentimientos positivos precisamente, de alguna manera no podía enojarme con ella. No cuando era incapaz de no ver que sus intenciones eran las mejores, por más que para mí solo fueran una molestia: Hiratsuka-sensei siempre ha tenido ese extraño poder en mí.

-... Adelante entonces.

Por eso traté de no verme tan molesto por esa actitud tan maternal en ella y la miré con neutralidad, viéndola sonreír de una forma que me instaba a devolver el gesto... pero solo me contuve, matando su estado de ánimo alegre poco después y reemplazándolo por una expresión seria, propia de un maestro.

-Por mucho que hayas podido mantenerte estable siendo rechazado, eso ahora no es una opción. Ahora que te has abierto a las personas y que ellas te hayan devuelto el afecto, volver a como estabas es risible, por no decir imposible. Regresar a tu yo de secundaria es imposible y estoy segura de que ya lo sabes.

-...

Eso me molesta.

Me frustra, pero... no puedo negar esa verdad.

De lo poco que he vivido desde entonces, es innegable que regresar a mi antiguo estatus quo es demasiado complicado: tanto es así que solo estar por un momento en la misma situación que enfrenté incontables veces fue suficiente para quebrar mi máscara.

-Sé que estás pensando que estarás bien con el tiempo. Piensas que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvas a acostumbraste y regresar a tu yo anterior. Y... aunque me duela admitirlo, en el fondo no te equivocas.

-...

-Pero... **hacer eso está mal. Solo estás huyendo del progreso.**

-¡!

La expresión de Hiratsuka-sensei era comprensiva, pero al mismo tiempo tan alejada de mí que me costaba concebirla como algo real o de valor emocional. Esa cara era la de alguien que no solo creía poder entenderme, sino que me lograba convencer de que eso era verdad: me hacía creer todo lo que me estaba diciendo.

... ¿Quién eres, Hiratsuka Shizuka?

-No puedo entender cómo te sientes en verdad, pero aún así sé la clase de proceso mental que estás haciendo. Y sé hacia donde terminará y... no es bueno. Créeme que te arrepentirás de ir por ese camino si te atreves a recorrerlo. Y cuando llegues a ese punto, me aterra pensar en lo que sentirás cuando no tengas a nadie en quien apoyarte.

-...

Ese futuro es... uno que creo podría llegar a ocurrir si tomo las decisiones que tengo en mi cabeza ahora. El futuro que Hiratsuka-sensei teme para mí es el más próximo a realizarse, así que sus ojos preocupados tuvieron aún más fuerza en mi pobre yo que estaba adolorido de la entrepierna.

-Hikigaya, no importa si son los vínculos afectivos, una meta profesional o alguna creencia personal llevada al extremo, **debes** aferrarte a algo. Tienes que encontrar una fuerza que te permita avanzar hacia adelante, no importa si debes avanzas quinientos o un millón de pasos para llegar a la meta.

... ¿Le genuino aún tiene esperanza, entonces?

... No.

No pienses en eso, Hachiman. Eso no es bueno. Solo te trae dolores de cabeza.

De momento solo céntrate en sus palabras y no lo que quieres que sean.

-... ¿Y qué más?

-Eso es todo.

...

-... Que anticlimatico.

-Supongo. En fin, puedes descansar en una de las camas. Elije la que prefieras. Yo me iré a contactar con tus padres.

Esto no es suficiente.

Creí que estábamos llegando a algo.

Creí que esto me daría una respuesta.

No quiero que termine así.

Debe haber más.

-Si. Como diga, sensei.

... Pero no tiene caso: ella está diciendo la verdad. No necesito ser un genio en el lenguaje corporal o en leer a las personas para averiguarlo.

-Hm. Esa es la actitud.

Luego de dar una afirmación corta y seca, Hiratsuka-sensei asintió con una sonrisa reconfortante antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia la sala de maestros, pasándome de largo. Yo, por instinto, giré mi cabeza hacia atrás para ver como su figura se perdía de vista cuando cerró la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás.

Mantuve mi vista en la puerta unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos antes de finalmente mirar hacia la otra dirección, tratando de elegir cual cama genérica es la mejor e ignorando las emociones en conflicto que me generaron sus palabras tan... tan inexplicablemente complicadas de describir.

Finalmente decidiéndome por la que estaba justo al lado de una ventana que soltaba una brisa que ahora me parecía agradable, me recosté, me abrigué como si estuviera en mi propia casa y cerré los ojos, dudando seriamente de que me quedaría dormido.

* * *

 _ **Patético. Inservible. Sin dirección.**_

 _ **¿Finalmente entiendes que todo eso es lo que eres en realidad?**_

 _ **No tienes nada a lo que aferrarte. Ni los vínculos ni tu propia idea de lo genuino pueden mantener a flote esa débil cabeza tuya que vive para las emociones.**_

 _ **No eres nada. Nunca fuiste nada. Todo lo que haces es sufrir por voluntad propia, esperando que alguien lo note o creyendo que te mereces esa mierda cuando en realidad solo ansías que sientan pena por ti.**_

 _ **Das asco. Todo de ti da asco.**_

 _ **No tienes respuestas.**_

 _ **No sabes nada.**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo genuino? ¿Qué puede hacer lo genuino por ti ahora que tu burbuja explotó?**_

 _ **Lo genuino es...**_

 _ **¿Qué será ahora para ti, Hikigaya Hachiman?**_

...

...

...

...

No lo sé.

... Y menuda manera de cagarme un buen sueño, delirios míos.

-Onii-chan, despierta.

En un momento todo estaba bien en el mundo de la fantasía que son mis sueños, y de repente no solo debo aguantar este recordatorio de que mi vida actual es un patético chiste, sino que ahora encima alguien me está sacudiendo de un lado a otro, arruinando este perfecto equilibrio que había conseguido en esta cama.

-...

-Onii-chan sin duda es Gomi-chan. ¿En que se equivocó Komachi contigo? Creí que había hecho un buen trabajo.

No soportando más estar así, abrí levemente un parpado, siendo invadido por los rayos solares que ahora daban con fuerza en mi ventana.

Pero a pesar de lo incómodo que fue, me negué a mostrarme afectado y pronto me acomodé de nuevo para seguir durmiendo, ansioso por volver a soñar que estaba en un Isekai como el Rey Demonio que acabará con el raijuu supremo lleno de waifus.

Exploten, héroes genéricos de Isekai. Y ustedes también, chicas básicas con más nutrientes en las tetas que en sus cerebros.

-Onii-chan, no estás pensando en dormir de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Que buenas palabras estoy escuchando. Son como una canción de cuna.

-...

-¡ONII-CHAN, SÉ UNA PERSONA DE PROVECHO Y DESPIERTA!

Sentí como una fuerza poderosa agarraba la sábanas y... ¡!

¡QUE FRÍO!

Invadido por una sensación glaciar de crueldad, me senté con rapidez en la cama, donde luego de que la molesta novedad de la luz se desvaneciera pude ver a mi querida hermana sosteniendo mi aún más querida manta con una sonrisa de niña que esta vez no me está convenciendo.

-¡¿Por qué me haces eso, Komachi?! Estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

Mi regaño justificado solo me ganó una expresión de soberbia infantil que, aunque se viera linda, no quitaba que fuera molesto.

-No me engañas, Onii-chan. Te escuché murmurar sobre hacer una masacre y lanzar insultos hacia muchos chicos diferentes... que por alguna razón todos se llamaban Kyosuke.

-... Como dije: un buen sueño.

Y si leo a otro protagonista con ese mismo nombre genial genérico, juro que cometo un homicidio en masa que dejará al 11 de Septiembre como un día de campo en comparación.

-Sin duda eres Gomi-chan. ¿Qué salió mal contigo?

Que grosera. Menos 1.000 Puntos, Komachi.

Además, dame un poco de mérito. Soy honesto con lo que creo, a diferencia de la mayoría, quienes buscan guardar las apariencias por el bien de su estatus social. En comparación a ellos, yo soy genu...

...

... Oh, cierto... Me había olvidado de lo que significaba esa palabra para mí.

Quitándome toda personalidad juguetona, apoyé mis pies cubiertos solo por medias contra el frío piso, generándome una sensación de incomodidad que solo duró al comienzo, pronto cambiando por una nueva temperatura que no se sentía del todo mal: de hecho, en cierto modo me gustaba, ya que enfriaba aún más mi cuerpo.

Mirando fijamente mis zapatos como si tuvieran todas las respuestas que me aquejan, sentí como de a poco mi mente comenzaba a nublarse con sentimientos comunes... No, más que fueron comunes en algún momento y que me olvidé los fieles compañeros que habían sido para mí hasta hace bien poco.

Siento que... estoy recordando quien fu-¡UAGDH!

-¡ESO DUELE, KOMACHI-CHAN!

Miré con furia justa a mi hermana menor, quien me devolvía el gesto desafiante con más maestría, de a poco calmando la sensación de furia rabiosa que inundaba mi ser para reemplazarla con un desprecio tácito hacia mí mismo por no prever este resultado.

Komachi ha sido así de desafiante desde que llegó a su fase rebelde.

Tratando de ignorarla, volví a observar mis zapatos.

-... Aaah~ No tienes remedio.

La escuché soltar eso y después nada por unos momentos.

Luego sentí como un peso extra se apoyaba en esta cama no muy agraciada que se acercaba peligrosamente a mí. Y a pesar de que normalmente esto sería suficiente para enternecer mi corazón, hoy eso no es suficiente.

-...

-Onii-chan, ¿por qué buscaste quedar como el malo de nuevo? Puede que tu personalidad sea un desastre, pero eres inteligente. Si Komachi pudo darse cuenta de que todos irían en tu contra si les dieras una razón para aumentar su desprecio, estoy segura de que tú hasta calculaste cómo reaccionaría Kamakura al verte lastimado.

-...

-¿Puedes decirme, por favor?

...

Realmente no quiero darle una respuesta. Y siento que tengo todo el derecho del mundo de seguir mis deseos.

Nadie tiene derecho a obligarme. Si no quiero, eso está bien, les guste o no.

...

-... Yo... Necesito volver a mi yo de antaño. Necesito ser ese bastardo cínico que no es querido por nadie de nuevo.

Pero, por supuesto, al final soy Hikigaya Hachiman, un hipócrita de manual hasta el final.

No reaccioné de ninguna otra forma y tan solo me quedé quieto, pensando en el valor que tienen esas palabras para mí. A pesar de que sentí como una mano pequeña y gentil acariciaba mi hombro con dulzura, esa realidad no cambió.

-... ¿Por qué?

Al comienzo no respondí. Me quedé en su lugar sintiendo este ambiente cálido que me calentaba ligeramente el corazón.

Me mantuve así por mucho más tiempo, dejando que las caricias continuaran porque soy así de asqueroso.

-... Porque no tengo nada más, supongo.

Las caricias no pararon ni bajaron de intensidad a pesar de la estupidez pero sobretodo debilidad de mis palabras. Ellas seguían haciendo eso, sin cambios de ningún tipo... lo que es frustrante.

La luz solar nos pegaba justo por detrás, lo que mostraba nuestras respectivas sombras para mis ojos podridos.

...

Realmente no nos parecemos.

Ella se ve como un ángel que está fuera del alcance de este sucio hombre pecador.

Esa analogía me soltó una carcajada involuntaria que esta vez sí pareció afectar a Komachi, pero solo por un instante antes de retomar la acción.

-... Si es lo que quieres, eso está bien. Komachi siempre te apoyará. Eso es lo que quiero hacer, así que...

-¿Así que...?

Por un momento no existió nada más en este mundo que ella y yo: un sentimiento que no había tenido desde que tuvimos esa maldita discusión hace ya mucho tiempo.

Las caricias se detuvieron un segundos antes de volver con más ganas... y luego.

-... **así que por favor vuelve a ser el de antes, ¿si? No quiero que sufras más.**

...

... Maldita sea.

Eso no fue justo, Komachi.

Incluso si las evidencias me han demostrado que mi capacidad para leer a las personas no es infalible, estoy seguro de que tus palabras son sinceras.

Son tus auténticos sentimientos hacia mí lo que me está lastimando. Que quieras seguir a mi lado a pesar de que básicamente me volveré en la versión que siempre odiaste en secreto es... algo bonito, supongo.

Sonreí sin querer, pero no tanto de felicidad, sino más bien de una aceptación que me obligaba a sonreír para enfrentarla.

-... No te merezco.

Esas palabras tenían un gran peso en mí, sintiendo como un gran peso se iba de mi cuerpo en el instante después que lo admití. Komachi, aún así, no dijo nada al comienzo, siguiendo acariciándome como si ella fuera la hermana mayor que estaba confortando a un hermano menor que estaba triste.

-Claro que no. Eres demasiado afortunado de tenerme a tu lado para apoyarte, Onii-chan. Si no tuvieras a alguien tan increíble como yo, habrías perdido el rumbo mucho antes

... Tal vez lo soy, ¿eh?

No, seguramente eso sea verdad.

Pero... te equivocas en una cosa. Una cosa asquerosa en la que por ahora no quiero pensar.

-... Estás sonando muy arrogante para alguien que quería dormir con las luces encendidas hace cuatro años.

-¡O-ONII-CHAN!

Su caricia agradable se convirtió rápidamente en un pellizco furioso que me obligó a soltar un quejido involuntario.

Pero... incluso así, todavía puedo sentir el amor en esto.

Lo que me trajo hasta aquí me demostró una vez que Komachi es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida: aquella fuerza que con solo su presencia me ayuda a tener la fuerza necesaria para avanzar.

Puede que a veces sea rebelde o directamente me desprecie de formas no muy entrañables, pero en el fondo siempre he sentido que podré contar con ella, incluso cuando llegué el día en que debamos tomar caminos separados.

... Ahora que lo pienso, todo apunta a que seré mantenido por ella cuando deba irme.

... No sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

Ignorando la posible crisis de mediana edad que estaba por invadirme, me concentré más en qué diablos decir para que la conversación no se muera. Podrá ser tonto, pero siento que seguir sin contar es una ofensa para ella luego de hacerme sentir mejor de toda la ¨pelea¨ que tuve con un cerdo.

Sentí que... debía compensarla de alguna forma.

Devolverle un poco de este aprecio.

Y ya sé cómo hacerlo.

No, ya sé LA MANERA de hacerlo, no importa cuanto desprecie la idea.

Date valor y haz lo correcto, Hikigaya Hachiman.

-... Komachi, yo-

-No hace falta forzarte, Onii-chan.

-¿Eh?

-Estoy diciendo que no me debes nada, así que no necesitas forzarte.

Ella lo dijo con normalidad, como si estuviéramos hablando del clima. Su mano finalmente dejó de acariciarme y mirándola a los ojos puedo notar que ella de verdad se está forzando para decir esto.

-... Aún así-

-Onii-chan, aunque aprecio tu intención, es obvio que no quieres decirlo. Y Komachi, por más que no quiera, debe respetar tus deseos... ¡Oh, eso me ganó muchos Puntos Komachi, ¿verdad?!

Ya abandonando todo rastro de duda, ella se giró hacia mí para darme una hermosa y gran sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Ella quería terminar la discusión aquí.

Yo sentía que no debía terminar la discusión aquí.

Pero...

-... Gracias, Komachi. Obtienes 1.000.000 de Puntos.

Por impulso recordé el pasado: un pasado que se asemejaba bastante a esta imagen de Komachi siendo un ángel que se toma la molestia de darme consuelo. Y yo, perdido en un mar de recuerdos, involuntariamente terminé levantando mi mano hasta su cabeza para finalmente hacer un acto muy fuera de lugar.

La acaricié con delicadeza.

Mi acción provocó que ella temblara unos segundos de la sorpresa junto a posiblemente algo de asco, pero pronto se acostumbró al acto infantil y se dejó acariciar, teniendo una expresión indiferente que era destruida por el fuerte sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas, las cuales estaban infladas como ardillas.

Finalmente recuperé mis sentidos y dejé de hacerlo, pronto viéndome atacado por unos ojos molestos que eran acompañados por un puchero adorable.

-...

-... Lo siento, Komachi-chan. Fue un impulso. No volverá a pasar.

Acto seguido levanté las manos en señal de paz, esperando calmar un poco el mal ambiente entre nosotros.

-... Si Onii-chan hubiera avisado, a Komachi no le importaría ser mimada...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

Creí escucharla hablar en un tono muy... débil.

-Que mamá y papá están por llegar para llevarnos a casa. Yo vine aquí a despertarte para que no te vean en un estado tan lamentable. Tu profesora lo permitió.

Ahora estás siendo muy dura, Komachi. Menos 500 Puntos.

Ignorando esta disonancia en mi querida hermana, comencé a centrarme en la valiosa información que me trajo... la cual solo de pensarla me hacía querer alejarme de esta ciudad para nunca volver: porque, ¡vamos! ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que mis padres decidirían por una vez estar presentes en mi vida escolar en el peor momento posible?

Estoy seguro de que por más testigos que demuestren mi inocencia en el principio de la pelea, al final no importará demasiado para ellos. Mis padres por lo general no toleran este tipo de acciones bajo ningún concepto y ahora que ya estamos en conflicto por todo lo que generó esa perra, su enojo será mucho mayor, pero sobretodo más exagerado.

Komachi me estaba diciendo algo, pero era incapaz de prestarle atención cuando en mi cabeza se estaban formulando varias formas de actuar o palabras que decir para evitar el peor resultado en nuestra ¨pelea¨: aunque más bien es una derrota inevitable mía cuyo margen de acción es tratar de encontrar el final menos malo.

Pero por más que piense, no es que pueda hacer mucho. Ellos tienen no solo el poder, sino también unos motivos medianamente justos para actuar de forma exagerada si se les place. Estas opciones mías con cada segundo que pienso en la situación se convierten más en qué tan bastardo actuar para salvar mi dignidad.

-Mier-

-Por favor cuida tus palabras mientras tienes una niña presente. Los de su edad son muy impresionables.

Esa voz consiguió sacarme de mis pensamientos, pero no de la idea general de que estaba a punto de enfrentar un castigo horrible. Y por más que hasta ella pueda intuir que no todo irá bien, su expresión confiada me demuestra que es demasiado inocente como para creer que eso puede afectarme.

... Aunque puede que solo sea un acto.

-No soy una niña. ¡Ya estoy en preparatoria!

Por supuesto que la actitud infantil de Komachi era un acto para verse bien frente a una figura de autoridad... y por bien me refiero, por supuesto, a verse lo más adorable posible.

Ignorando toda esta estratagema suya que me recordaba peligrosamente a cierta hermana con serios problemas mentales y a una kouhai demasiado astuta para mi gusto, me concentré en Hiratsuka-sensei, quien sonreía de forma altiva.

-... ¿Usted trajo a mi hermana aquí, sensei?

-Sip.

Eso fue rápido, sensei... y demasiado adorable teniendo en cuenta su edad. Por favor absténgase de violar todo lo que creo conocer sobre los adultos, por favor, que no puedo soportar luego de todo lo que viví.

-... ¿Eso es legal?

-Realmente no, pero es solo el primer día y este escándalo es mucho más serio de lo que crees, así que por hoy podemos permitirnos unas pequeñas libertades. Pero a partir de mañana no tendrás tanta suerte, así que vete cuidando la espalda, Hikigaya.

-... Que duro.

... Pero no equivocado.

Teniendo en cuenta que mi imagen pública se vino abajo por haber insultado a la jodida ídolo de la escuela, es comprensible que este rechazo social no se le elimine tan pronto, a diferencia del asunto de Sagami, que en cuestión de dos semanas ya todos se habían olvidado de mi nombre... otra vez.

Por supuesto que este odio se irá, y si ese cerdo sigue buscando pelea por motivos estúpidos, inevitablemente también llegará el día en que me consideren una especie de ¨víctima¨: todo eso es cierto, pero... ¿qué haré después de eso?

Ahora tengo el objetivo de sobrevivir a este odio, pero cuando eso termine, no tendré nada a lo que aferrarme salvo el forzarme a volver al antiguo yo que despreciaba todo vínculo social... una idea que cada vez suena menos tentadora.

-... Hikigaya, aunque aprecio que estés pensando las cosas con una expresión no asquerosa por esta vez, lamento decirte que tus padres ya están aquí. Y no se ven felices.

... Mierda.

La información que me trajo Hiratsuka-sensei mató todo deseo de seguir con estas divagaciones mías y me hizo mirar hacia la pared, esperando que de alguna forma esto me diera la respuesta para tomar el curso de acción más optimo.

Es un pensamiento que considero estúpido, pero que al menos ayuda a no sentirme impotente.

Sentí como el peso de Komachi desaparecía de la cama, lo que me desconcentró por un momento antes de forzarme a seguir pensando en posibles soluciones incluso cuando mi cabeza ya no daba para eso.

No con toda esta mierda sucediendo.

-... Onii-chan, aunque mamá y papá están enojados contigo, aún te quieren, ¿sabes? Se preocupan mucho por ti, pero son demasiado orgullosos para decirlo... igual que tú... Espera, ¿eso significa que estoy en una familia tsundere?

Por más que esas palabras fueran un intento cutre de levantarme el ánimo, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa por lo estúpido que sonaba, algo que para Komachi parece haber sido suficiente, porque pude escucharla como resoplaba con orgullo mientras podía imaginarme su pose altiva.

De verdad que tengo una hermana menor demasiado especial.

Es imposible que haya alguien en este mundo que se la merezca. Y te estoy mirando a ti mientras digo esto, bolsa de basura.

-Hikigaya... tú... bueno, intenta encontrar una respuesta, ¿si?

Mirando con detenimiento a sensei, pude notar cómo su lenguaje corporal delataba inseguridad, probablemente porque ya no se le ocurría que más decir.

Ella también parece haber notado que yo lo noté, porque apenas nuestras miradas se cruzaron ella bajó la mirada de un segundo a otro.

Me mantuve viéndola un par de segundos antes de suspirar del cansancio y empezar a ponerme mis zapatos, tratando de prepararme emocionalmente para este encuentro.

-No tiene que recordármelo.

... Aunque gracias.

* * *

Caminamos en silencio hacia el vestíbulo luego de que me enterara de que aún quedaba media hora antes de que terminaran las clases.

Yo, por supuesto, cuestioné toda esta libertad que me estaba dando la escuela, pero Hiratsuka-sensei nuevamente se ocultó de mis preguntas diciendo que la escuela permitía esto debido a que era una situación importante.

Por supuesto que no me contenté solo con eso y quise ahondar más en esas connotaciones peligrosas, pero al final ella no respondió. Con el tiempo, yo también dejé ir el tema.

En su lugar miré preocupado a Komachi, quien se veía muy nerviosa mientras más nos acercábamos: seguramente porque teme cómo puede ir nuestro encuentro.

Quería decirle palabras de aliento para tratar de confortarla, pero al final me resistí, sabiendo que existe la posibilidad de que no pueda controlarme y termine soltando alguna estupidez melosa que no podré cumplir.

Solo le di una mirada de reojo antes de enfocarme en el frente con el peso de todo lo que he hecho en el pasado nublando mi visión, asegurándome de verme lo más confiado que pueda.

Fue lento y por momentos sentí que se estaba haciendo eterno, pero al final terminamos viendo la luz solar invadiendo la puerta principal, con dos figuras que de a poco empezaban a cobrar más detalles humanos, que parecían estar al pendiente de nosotros, mirándonos fijamente, pero especialmente a mí.

Cuando estuvimos a pocos metros uno del otro, lo primero que pude apreciar fue que mi madre tenía una cara muy amargada que ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar frente a una maestra, haciéndome temer por el posible final de este encuentro.

Ignorando todos esos pensamientos pesimistas que al final no me llevarán a ningún buen lugar, tomé una respiración leve antes de mirarlo con falsa neutralidad, esperando poder convencerlos de que me encontraba bien.

-Hachiman...

Mi padre habló, pero no dijo nada más allá de mi nombre... pues no hace falta: ese tono imponente que siempre sabe hacer es suficiente para que en el pasado lograra guiarme hacia donde él quería, pero hoy no.

Hoy, finalmente, me dispuse a no dejarme intimidar por su voz, manteniéndome firme, listo para el combate.

-Padre...

Mi respuesta arrogante en actitud pero no en tono generó en él un ceño fruncido bastante notorio al que traté de no prestarle atención, fijando mi vista lentamente en mi madre con la mayor naturalidad posible para que no pareciera que estuviera huyendo de esos ojos peligrosos.

Ella, incluso si lo notó, no pronunció ningún comentario al respecto, devolviéndome mi mirada con unos duros ojos afilados que me estaban juzgando, ansiosos por ver un momento de debilidad para atacar con todo.

-... Hachiman, ¿podrías explicarnos qué ocurrió?

Incluso si ella parecía ser la que peor tomó este desarrollo, fue la que mejor supo ocultarlo en un falso tono comprensivo que solo era una máscara que se liberaría apenas perdiera la escuela de vista.

Acostumbrado a ese mecanismo, no me dejé seducir por esa falsa sensación de seguridad y me mantuve firme, no dejando ningún hueco.

-... La escuela debió explicarlo, ¿no? Más bien yo debería preguntar qué están haciendo aquí. Nunca vinieron por mí cuando había trabajo. ¿Acaso pasó algo malo?

Por supuesto que sabía lo malo de decir esto al dar la impresión no errónea del todo de que estaba buscando provocarlos, pero... bueno, no esperaba que de repente ellos se vieran TAN furiosos.

Supongo que esta es la consecuencia de no haber querido arreglar esta tensión entre nosotros que ocurrió desde ese día.

Con los sentimientos que hay entre nosotros ahora, un desastre como este, por más que sea casi inofensivo para ellos, es suficiente para que liberen la frustración que estaban escondiendo.

Yo, evidentemente, también dejé de contenerme, aprovechando este pequeño momento para echarles en cara una verdad que solamente no decía por respeto a sus problemas de esclavos corporativos.

-... Hachiman, ¿a qué viene ese tono tan irrespetuoso? ¿Acaso buscas volver más grave este conflicto?

Me reí abiertamente ante las palabras de mi padre antes de sonreirle lo más pedante que pueda.

-Hmph. Esa falta de confianza sobra, viejo. Esto no puede empeorar más de lo que ya está.

Y así la intensidad de sus ojos fue mucho mayor.

La respuesta que di a estas expresiones agresivas fue la de devolverlas con la misma moneda: buscando no intimidarlos, sino enfurecerlos aún más para que, con suerte, alguno de ellos cometa el primer error.

Mi dinero está contigo, mamá.

-¿Hikigaya?

-O-Onii-chan, por favor no empeores las cosas.

Mientras Hiratsuka-sensei solo dijo mi apellido con una curiosidad inocente mientras trataba de verme a los ojos sin éxito porque es una metiche, Komachi se alteró visiblemente, llegando incluso a agarrarme del brazo y sacudirlo, creyendo que de algún modo eso arreglaría las cosas.

-¿Empeorar?... ¿Acaso las cosas no están bien en tu casa, Hikigaya?

Esa pregunta de sensei fue lo que calló cualquier reclamo que estuviera por darme mi hermana, encontrando que ella hasta estaba temblando de los nervios cuando involuntariamente la miré de reojo.

Mis padres, por otro lado, se mantuvieron rectos en sus posturas sobre mí, aunque visiblemente más calmados que antes, claramente no queriendo empezar una pelea frente a un maestro que es de la extraña raza que se preocupa por sus alumnos.

Esta era mi oportunidad para meterlos en más problemas. Sería un tonto si no la aprovechara.

-... Lo usual que viene luego de convertirme en tendencia en redes sociales, sensei. No piense mucho en ello.

No miré a mis padres ni a sensei: solo me concentré en mi querida hermana menor, quien parecía estar casi descolocándose de la risa luego de verme no aprovechar esta oportunidad para potenciar aún más nuestro conflicto. Y por más que ahora me esté arrepintiendo, al final siento que esa sonrisa lo vale todo.

-... Si tú lo dices, Hikigaya... Supongo que es normal que las cosas estén complicadas con tu papá siendo tan... él, ¿verdad?

Esa forma tan peculiar de referirse a mi padre hizo que me girara hacia ella con un rostro de torpe confusión, y en el pequeño vistazo que di hacia mis padres en el proceso, pude ver que los ojos de mi madre obtenían una curiosidad peligrosa, pareciendo olvidarse de mí al menos de momento.

-Disculpe, em, Profesora Hiratsuka Shizuka-san, ¿pero acaso usted tiene alguna relación con mi marido?

...

...

Oh no. Esto pasó de peligroso a enfermo.

Madre, ese tono tan venenoso no da miedo, sino pena: me estás haciendo sentir pena de estar aquí, así que para, por favor. Si hasta Komachi, la niña que ama con locura a sus padres, no puede evitar sentir verguenza de ti, ni siquiera pudiendo verte a los ojos.

-Oh... Bueno, supongo que podríamos decir que él fue una... inspiración para mí.

Esto... ¿sensei? ¿Puede repetir eso de nuevo, pero sin la pausa dramática ni esa sonrisa de felicidad inocente?

Entiendo que su experiencia en el ámbito romántico es nulo cuando se trata de una pareja comprometida, pero estoy seguro de que decir esa clase de cosas con esa actitud va contra todo lo que te dicta el sentido común.

Mi madre, como es de esperar, tenía una cara de pocos amigos que rápidamente dirigió hacia mi padre, quien a pesar de verse atacado por unos ojos terroríficos, no se mostró afectado.

Logró mantener su máscara casi a la perfección, solo sabiendo que estaba aparentando por ese ligero temblor en sus manos.

-... Me halagas bastante, Shizuka-san.

-¿¨san¨? ¿Qué pasó con el ¨chan¨?

... De acuerdo... Ahora estoy pensando que Hiratsuka-sensei no es tan inocente en estas cosas como aparentó al comienzo. Esos ojos viles no pueden ser de nadie que no sea un genio del mal en secreto.

Komachi ahora estaba relajada, pero no tanto. Aún se veía nerviosa mientras nos miraba a los tres, sabiendo que no habíamos arreglado nada y que esto era solo un cese al fuego momentáneo que terminará apenas nos vayamos de la escuela.

Dejando de mirar a mi hermana, me fijé en mis padres, quienes tenían una conversación embarazosa en la que mi padre de veras intentaba verse sereno, a pesar de que en fondo nadie se tragaba su actuación.

De repente vi a una sombra acercarse velozmente hacia mí, llegando a sentir un aliento en mis orejas que me provocó un temblor vergonzoso e involuntario, pero, por supuesto, tenía una imagen que mantener, así que no la miré, fingiendo que estaba calmado.

-Aprovecha esta oportunidad para pensar mejor qué decir, Hikigaya. Y por favor trata de no arruinar esto más. Ellos en el fondo son buenas personas.

...

Hiratsuka-sensei, satisfecha con decirme eso, regresó a su posición original, admirando con diversión apenas ocultada a mis padres, que tenían una discusión de matrimonio tan cliché que daba risa pero de pena. Komachi, la única que vio este intercambio, no dijo nada, tan solo quedándose viéndome con preocupación.

Me mantuve mirando a mis padres unos segundos, pero no precisamente a ellos, sino más bien a lo que ellos representaban.

...

...

-... Lo siento, pero no creo que se pueda.

Incluso si tengo ganas de acortar la distancia, es imposible.

Hace tiempo que ese barco ya zarpó.

Ahora... solo me queda hundirme en mis términos. Incluso si eso no es lo que quiero, estoy seguro de que es lo que pasará cuando empiece nuestra discusión.

Grabé esta escena de mis padres viéndose no como seres perfectos que están por encima de mí en todo, sino como un par de idiotas que de alguna forma cometieron el error de tener hijos: los bajé de la nube metafórica en la que los puse sin razón.

Sentí... sentí que así todo sería más fácil.

Espero que sea verdad.

* * *

No teníamos auto. Mamá era de las mujeres que quería mantenerse en forma para que su cuerpo no se resintiera cuando le tocara la vejez y papá sencillamente lo veía como una inversión innecesaria, así que en vez de tener un automóvil para viajar, ellos usaban sus piernas, lo que creo que en parte les ayudó a verse tan bien a pesar de su edad.

Yo, como la obvia versión superior, terminé movilizándome con una bicicleta, un regalo de cumpleaños con el que tuve que insistir mucho para que ellos lo consideraran. Pero al final el poder de la posibilidad de callarme de aquí a tres años ganó y terminaron comprándome un modelo clásico con varias velocidades.

Por supuesto que esa manera suprema de viajar en estos momentos estaba siendo arrastrada sin ganas por mí, quien se vio forzado a no usarla para en su lugar caminar junto a unos adultos tan serios que era peligroso y a una tierna hermana menor que parecía querer volver a la escuela en lugar de estar con nosotros.

No la culpo. Aguantar a Hayama suena mucho más apetecible que esto.

-... Esto... ¿Cómo fue tu primer día, Onii-chan?... ¡A-A-A-Antes de ese... de... esa problemática!

¿Problemática? ¿En serio eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió, hermana mía?

La miré con serias dudas en su elección de palabras, algo que ella aprovechó para atacarme sin piedad con unos ojos de perrito triste que tocaba una fibra muy sensible en mi corazón.

Tanto es así que, nuevamente, terminé cediendo a sus demandas, pensando con cuidado qué palabras decir para que suene ¨alegre¨.

-Bueno... Fue agradable volver a reunirme con Hiratsuka-sensei y... supongo que mi charla con Hayama fue muy necesaria. Además, el aire fresco es algo que me hacía falta, así que no hay quejas por ahí.

... Ya sé que es cojo, Komachi, así que deja de mirarme con esa decepción, que sale sobrando.

-Tal vez no sería necesario si salieras de tu cuarto para variar. Había días en que debía llevarte la comida.

Miré a mi madre con molestia, quien me devolvió el gesto con una falsa indiferencia que no me creo ni por un segundo.

Komachi soltó un quejido lamentable que no pasó a mayores y mi padre seguía su camino en línea recta, ignorándonos como un auténtico campeón.

Me quedé en esta posición un par de segundos más antes de finalmente soltar un bufido exasperado para luego girar mi cara hacia el frente mientras caminaba un poco más rápido de lo usual para sentirme más tranquilo.

Cuanto más lejos de ellos mucho mejor.

-¿Y tener que hablar contigo? He logrado vivir en paz durante dos semanas, así que si esperas que esté arrepentido, pues te saldrán raíces.

-¡ONII-CHAN!

-Hachiman, eso fue innecesario.

Traté de ignorar el dolor que sentí en ese grito de Komachi y en su lugar me enfoqué en mantener mis pasos firmes, buscando no darle indicios a mi padre de que su tono imponente me afectaba de alguna forma: una acción probablemente inútil, pero que me daba el valor necesario para continuar con esto.

Mi madre seguía caminando junto a nosotros y no llegué a escuchar ningún descenso en el ruido, así que incluso si eso le afectó, ella no lo demostró.

-... Si sabes que estuve trabajando, ¿verdad? No quieras justificar todas tus acciones lamentables por mí. No te eduqué para que seas así.

-¡M-Mamá, po-

-Tú no me educaste. A partir de los cuatro años hasta dejaste de organizar mis cumpleaños porque ¨no tenías tiempo¨. Si eso era en ¨mis días especiales¨, no hace falta decirte como era en el resto del año.

Je, con esto yo-

-Que exagerado. Lo dices como si te hubiera abandonado. Además, **¿cuál es el chiste de organizar una fiesta si te llevas mal con la familia y no tienes ningún amigo?**

...

...

...

 **Perra...**

A pesar de la furia que estaba sintiendo, no me volteé y traté de seguir manteniendo el mismo ritmo de caminata, por más difícil que fuera. Con el tiempo eso fue algo en lo que me terminé rindiendo cuando no los escuché siguiendo el ritmo, haciéndome detener para pensar cómodamente una respuesta que volteara el marcador.

... Ah, si... Está eso, ¿no?

-Tienes razón. No había necesidad de una fiesta. Tuviste razón en elegir la prácticidad. Eso no lo discuto.

-...

No hubo respuesta por su parte, asegurándome aún regodeándose en su pequeña victoria mientras el resto de la familia estaba en silencio, viendo en primera fila este desastre meloso que tanto asco me da.

Aún había mucha luz solar iluminando con potencia este escenario en el que solo pasaban autos cada luna azul, pero el clima empezaba a perder ese calor que tenía cuando salimos de la escuela, ahora volviéndose algo molesto que me hacía temblar ligeramente en el instante en que dejé de caminar.

Este día, aún con esa mierda, era bastante bonito, con mucha luz iluminando las calles y una temperatura que sería agradable con un simple chaleco: una perfecta disonancia de lo que estaba a punto de decir con una sonrisa asquerosa en mi cara que dirigí hacia mi madre, a quien ni siquiera me molesté en mirar bien antes de soltar la bomba.

-Después de todo, **yo fui una mala inversión, ¿verdad? Si no pudiste deshacerte de mí a tiempo con esa ¨pastilla mágica¨, es obvio que te mereces reducir el gasto monetario lo más posible como una manera de equilibrar la balanza. Respeto mucho eso.**

Mi sonrisa se mantuvo, incluso cuando Komachi ya abandonó toda delicadeza y directamente intentaba tapar mi boca antes de que terminara de soltar mi mierda, perdiendo toda esa fuerza cuando terminé de hablar, ahora viéndose débil, como si toda esperanza hubiera abandonado su ser.

Mi papá frunció el ceño, pero no hizo nada más, lo que obviamente no quiere decir que este asunto está resuelto, sino que por el momento estoy salvado hasta que se le ocurra un buen castigo que no requiera golpes: porque él de verdad está traumado debido a la infancia que vivió.

Gracias por ser un auténtico hijo de puta, abuelo.

Mi madre... bueno, supongo que es mi victoria. Gané este enfrentamiento, así que mantuve mi sonrisa, feliz de que la puta suprema tuviera la suficiente bajeza moral para contarme esto cuando recién estaba terminando primaria.

-... Onii-chan, ¿por qué...?

No me atreví a mirar a Komachi. Ese tono decepcionado y dolido no puede mostrar una buena cara, así que en su lugar seguí mirando a mi madre, tratando desesperadamente de seguir teniendo la sonrisa espeluznante lo más genuina posible.

Mi madre se quedó en silencio, lo que la frustraba. Ella abría constantemente la boca, queriendo seguramente gritarme unas cuantas verdades, pero al final se rendía, volviendo a tener una cara patética llena de sentimentalismos que no hacen bien a nadie. Y mientras más veces se repetía este ciclo, con menos ganas quería seguir manteniendo esta fachada.

Pero no tengo opción.

Debo mantenerla.

Definitivamente no puedo hacer otra cosa más que aparentar lo que no soy si quiero... si quiero...

... ¿Si quiero qué?

¿Qué es lo que me impulsa a hacer todo esto?

... No tengo nada.

No tengo nada a lo que-

 **-... Eres justo como tu abuelo, ¿sabes?**

... **aferrarme...**

-... ¿Mi abuelo?

Mi abuelo... Ese jodido hijo de puta que indirectamente me hizo perseguir sin descanso los vínculos afectivos para tratar de encontrar esa cosa a la que él quería aferrarse. Pero no por su bien. No, claro que no.

Yo quería escapar de él.

Yo no quería ser comparado con él.

Quería ser alguien diferente. Alguien que superó esa barrera a la que él nunca se pudo acercar y logró lo que nunca pudo ni podrá.

-¿Hitomi?

-¿M-Mamá...?

El mundo a mi alrededor perdió el sentido. Ya era incapaz de sentirme parte de él, sintiendo como incluso la luz era un ente ajeno que no llegaba a penetrar mi existencia, volviéndose algo... sin importancia.

Todo a mi alrededor se volvió intrascendente. Incluso las personas.

... No, EN ESPECIAL las personas.

Komachi ya no tenía valor. Mucho menos mi padre.

Tan solo me concentraba en ella: en mi madre.

No... Eso sería un error.

Me estoy concentrando en lo que me quiere decir.

 **-Eres igual que él. No solo se parecen físicamente, sino que también desprecian a todos los que están a su lado por motivos estúpido. El suyo era algo tan idiota como ¨quedarse solo y ser genuino¨: y tú no debes estar muy lejos.**

-¿Que d-

 **-Solo esa clase de mentalidad absurda o algo similar es lo que puede explicar como son tan idiotas con los demás, creyendo que van a conseguir algo bueno de eso.**

Eso...

Eso es...

... No sé lo que es, pero...

 **Se oye bien.**

 **¿Por qué se oye bien?**

 **No entiendo.**

 **No entiendo nada.**

-... Pero quiero entender.

 **Abuelo... ¿acaso tú tenías la respuesta?**

 **¿Acaso tú sabías algo que yo no?**

 **No lo recuerdo.**

 **No recuerdo casi nada de ti... lo que es extraño.**

 **¿Por qué no recuerdo?**

 **¿Por qué lo olvidé?**

 **...**

 **Da igual. Da igual el por qué. Todo lo que importa es que necesito recordar.**

 **Necesito recordar la respuesta.**

 **Recuerda recuerda recuerda recuerd-**

-¿O-Onii-chan?

...

...

De acuerdo... Eso fue... extraño. MUY extraño.

Ahora que volví a mis sentidos, vi que mis padres estaban por alguna razón inquietos, como si hubieran visto algo que estaba mal. Ignorando eso me concentré en mi hermana, quien se veía mucho peor que ellos, ahora bastante más alejada de mí y... temblando un poco... un poco demasiado.

La miré con detenimiento, esperando que esto de alguna forma me diera la respuesta o al menos una pista, pero todo lo que conseguí fue que ella se asustara más, alejándome un poco más de mí. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de ello, su miedo pasó a ser verguenza, forzándose a acercarse un poco más a mí, aunque ella no quisiese.

-¿Qué pasa?

¿Por qué todos están actuando así?

-Esos ojos... **son como los de él.**

¿? ¿Acaso escuché bien lo que dijiste, madre?

¿Mis ojos... de nuevo?

¿De nuevo mis ojos asustan a la gente? Y esta vez son a personas que deberían estar acostumbradas a todo el asco que genero.

¿Acaso han evolucionado?

Dios, esto me pasa por no apretar B a tiempo.

Miré a mi padre y él apartó la mirada con lentitud que claramente era forzada, lo que me creo una expectativa gigantesca sobre qué clase de vista repugnante he concebido tan solo por perderme un poco en mis pensamientos.

Giré mi cabeza hacia todas las direcciones, tratando de encontrar algo que tuviera un reflejo... casualmente encontrando una ventana que nos reflejab-¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

...

...

Esto...

Este...

 **¿Qué es lo que soy?**

-... Supongo que... si se parecen.

Mi comentario para matar la tensión solo la aumentó más, haciéndome quedar como un genuino imbécil y con bastante razón. La cara de mi hermana fue especialmente dolorosa de ver, no importa cuánta razón tenga para tenerla.

Dejé de mirarla para observar el camino que tenía en frente, el que me llevará a casa, donde podré descansar hasta que empiece un nuevo día en el que seguramente el pleito de hoy vendrá a morderme el culo.

Pero falta mucho para eso. Más de doce horas.

De momento quiero descansar.

Si... un descanso lo arreglará todo. E incluso si esto solo es una fantasía que tengo por estar delirando, al menos seguir tomando una siesta suena mucho más apetecible que aguantar tanto drama.

Drama... Je, creí que eso se iría cuando terminó mi relación con Yukinoshita Yukino.

-... Me equivoqué.

Soltando esa afirmación al aire que ya carece de algún valor con esta nueva carta en la mesa, empecé a caminar, sin importarme si estaba dejando a mi familia atrás, quienes tienen la llave de casa.

Todo lo que quiero es hacer algo.

Necesito hacer algo para olvidarme de-

 _ **Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces...**_

Necesito olvidarme de este acertijo. Al menos por ahora.

 _ **Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces...**_

Déjalo ir, Hachiman.

 _ **Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces...**_

...

 **¿Entonces qué...?**

* * *

 _ **No se me ocurre que decir aparte de que me tomé un pequeño descanso porque me estaba abrumando esto de estar obligado a escribir un conteo de palabras al día y fechas que cumplir, razón por la que seguramente algunas partes se sientan más forzadas que otras.**_

 _ **No tengo nada más que decir, así que... a los comentarios.**_

 _ **Lonyer182:**_

 _ **Pues ahora que me pongo a pensar un poco sobre el capítulo, siento que algunas partes fueron más ¨alegres¨ de lo que deberían, restándole un poco de valor al anterior capítulo en mi opinión.**_

 _ **Fuera de eso, gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero leerte alguna otra vez.**_

 _ **Guest Kame:**_

 _ **En estos últimos capítulos he intentado que la trama avance a buen ritmo, teniendo varias tramas al mismo tiempo que empiezan a moverse al mismo tiempo. Y eso es debido a todos los capítulos anteriores en los que me enfoqué en un solo punto para que a partir de ahora los problemas se presenten y desarrollen sin necesidad de darles trasfondo.**_

 _ **Este capítulo en particular se siente el más ¨vacío¨ de esta nueva tanda de capítulos en mi opinión. Tiene más movimiento que la primera parte de esta ¨saga¨, pero aún así lo siento demasiado ¨estático¨. Pero claro, al final ustedes son los que deciden sobre eso.**_

 _ **Entiendo que ver a un Hachiman tan fuera de personaje es abrumador cuando ni siquiera tiene una explicación clara hasta mucho más adelante, pero no se podía contar de otro modo. Todos los capítulos anteriores existieron para crear las bases de la historia, y tener el desarrollo de Hachiman en todo eso es posible para mi yo actual, pero no para el del comienzo.**_

 _ **Si, al parecer todo el mundo tenía la impresión de que mi Hachiman era un demente sin causa que terminaba suicidándose o matando gente hasta ese capítulo. Lo chistoso es que en un comienzo la idea de ese capítulo se me ocurrió porque no quería pensar más chistes, pero al final terminó teniendo más impacto del que planee.**_

 _ **Esa fue la única vez que Hachiman se abrió emocionalmente sobre sus problemas Y FUE correspondido. Porque aunque él se abrió en dos ocasiones en esta saga del flashback, no hay esa comprensión o ganas de forzarlo a abrir los ojos, a diferencia de Saki.**_

 _ **No estoy seguro de qué rol le daré a ella más adelante cuando terminemos con esta parte de la historia, pero no pienso dejar esto en una idea de un solo capítulo.**_

 _ **PD: Si, yo también fui conmovido en esa escena, pero como todo un macho XD.**_

 _ **PD2: Saki casi no aparece en el anime y aunque muchos no pasaron de ahí aún le tienen cariño, así que no estamos solos en esto.**_

 _ **Crono21Zeus:**_

 _ **Si, a veces no llegan las notificaciones. Me suele pasar bastante cuando se trata de una historia que se actualiza seguido.**_

 _ **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Fue uno de los más difíciles de hacer y en el que más veces me quedé atascado, así que me alegra ver que al final tiene tu visto bueno. Eso es suficiente para animarme a escribir el siguiente capítulo metiéndole las mismas ganas.**_

 _ **Sobre Buuta, pues admito que en mi cabeza pensaba meter más dialogo entre ellos antes de que llegaran los golpes, PERO incluso si al final no lo hice, tengo la excusa conveniente de que ese personaje estaba ¨calmado¨ porque Hachiman no se molestaba en devolver el desprecio. Al menos no abiertamente. Por eso, cuando Hachiman lo despreció directamente, él enloqueció.**_

 _ **Es básicamente una persona de temperamento explosivo.**_

 _ **Pero aún así admito que debí meter más dialogo o al menos meter esta explicación de alguna forma notoria. Es lo que pasa cuando no quiero llegar a las 10.000 palabras. Es un engorro editarlas, ¿sabes?**_

 _ **Tus ideas para el contraataque y esas declaraciones sospechosas hacen que en este momento unos psicólogos estén yendo a tu casa para decidir qué hacer contigo.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **¡NAH! ¡Yo no haría eso!**_

 _ **Es muy costoso. Además, tengo muchos lapices y se me puede rastrear por internet XD.**_

 _ **Ya hablando en serio, solo puedo decir que la ausencia de Buuta hasta este punto de la historia no es casualidad ni un error de trama o continuidad. Ahí lo dejo por el bien del misterio.**_

 _ **Gossu es un buen escritor para mí también. Es de esos pocos junto a 80k Hikigaya y puede que incluso Betrayed Dreams que han podido traer varias buenas o decentes historias para el fandom. En el caso de Gossu, me sorprende que sea capaz de tener obras tan dispares como los one-shots super largos de Rumi y una obra como RE:START.**_

 _ **Es de esos pocos que saben jugar con un elemento nuevo y no estancarse en una misma temática o en un mismo genero: todo lo opuesto de mí.**_

 _ **Sobre los usuarios en inglés, es verdad que por norma general suelen ser más quisquillosos con lo que quieren ver, pero no han sido particularmente duros conmigo. Claro, pueden desanimarte si te agarran con la guardia baja, pero tampoco lo considero algo a lo que temer siempre que ya tengas experiencia en estos de recibir OPINIONES.**_

 _ **Pero si, puedo ver a un novato en esto de fanfiction desanimarse seriamente con esa clase de comentarios. Supongo que tuve suerte de ser ignorado por ellos en mis comienzos y ahora formar una cierta resistencia a las opiniones en contra.**_

 _ **Sobre NOT 80k Hikigaya, pues no tenía idea. Yo creí que era un usuario al que le gustaron tanto las historias del ¨real¨ que se creo esta cuenta para darles un final a esos proyectos. Y su nombre de usuario lo vi una manera bastante ingeniosa de responder a las criticas por robarse el trabajo de otros.**_

 _ **¿Podrías decirme qué lo hace obvio? No quiero sentirme como el único que desconoce eso.**_

 _ **Bueno, esta es una idea que no debes seguir si no quieres, ¿pero cuales consideras que son o fueron los mejores escritores en español? Pareces ser alguien que está aquí mucho más tiempo que yo y que se leyó muchos más fics en nuestro idioma, así que quisiera saber tu opinión al respecto.**_

 _ **La página sí tenía más porno del que me esperaba, pero tampoco tanto. Hasta llegaba a haber tres páginas en las que no aparecía ninguna. Lo que sí noté fue que para ver más imagenes de las que te mostraba la sección de Oregairu tenías que entrar en la etiqueta de algún personaje.**_

 _ **Mientras que en la sección central solo había diez páginas para cargar, cuando entré en la de Yukino me aparecieron más de veinte.**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar. Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. Y espero leerte de nuevo, que es un placer leer tus comentarios (aunque no tanto responderlos)**_

 _ **PD: Soy el Best Boy X2.**_

 _ **The Deserter Angel:**_

 _ **Si, aunque esta historia no es la más popular que tengo actualmente, siento que hasta ahora es mi trabajo más completo y ambicioso hasta ahora. Y me alegra saber que lo valores tanto.**_

 _ **No te preocupes. Esta historia no tiene intenciones de abandonarse. Aunque me tome años, haré todo lo posible para que esta historia esté completa antes de irme de la plataforma. Es mi gran objetivo aquí.**_

 _ **Gracias por quitarte el sombrero, pero por favor póntelo, que hace frío XD.**_

 _ **Gracias por tus palabras y espero leerte alguna otra vez.**_

 _ **sergioqsc:**_

 _ **Eso fue una expresión. No te preocupes, amigo, que yo no me caigo tan fácil.**_

 _ **Ya hablando en serio, aprecio que te tomaras la molestia de explicar bien el porqué mi personaje no te agrada. Y la verdad es que teniendo en cuenta lo vago que he sido con todo hasta ahora, es natural que tuvieras esa confusión. Y aunque es algo que debería solucionar en la historia de verdad, es algo que ya está lo suficientemente bien planteado como para no ser un spoiler.**_

 _ **Ya ves... resulta que los padres de Hachi no saben de todo el maltrato que recibió.**_

 _ **Claro, su madre sabe que hay algo muy mal con ellas, pero ella cree que todo se centra en ella. No tiene idea de que su hijo vivía en un infierno porque no estaba presente cuando era niño y Hachiman ni ningún personaje dijo algo al respecto. Cuando se hizo adolescente, este desprecio cambió a formas más sutiles, haciendo que Hachi pueda más o menos convivir con eso sin explotar.**_

 _ **Si ellas aún tienen tanto poder en él es justamente por todo el maltrato que recibió de niño: lo hicieron tan temeroso de ellas que no puede evitar respetarlas o tratarlas como si tuvieran el control de todo cuando solo una confesión pondría a todos en su lugar.**_

 _ **Nadie conoce de su sufrimiento. Incluso Komachi. Ella cree que este desprecio solo son comentarios hirientes. Nada de clavarte una navaja porque no reacciona como quieren.**_

 _ **No te estoy recriminando por no entenderlo. Ya admití que esta es la consecuencia de haber metido tanto misterio o ser demasiado críptico hasta ahora. Esto es algo que se verá bien en el último capítulo.**_

 _ **Sobre Buuta, admito que esta actitud fue demasiado parcial, pero es que mientras Buuta tan solo le hacía bromas de niño pequeño, Hachiman no solo insinuó que él era un interesado asqueroso en la ídolo de la preparatoria, sino que encima se metió con su padre, un hombre muy respetado.**_

 _ **Viendo la balanza y tomando en cuenta que Hachiman parte con las de perder, me parece obvio que se terminara obviando quien comenzó el conflicto. Al fin y al cabo, muchos le dan más importancia a quien arrojó la piedra más en fuerte en lugar del que la lanzó primero.**_

 _ **Este capítulo es bastante ameno la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a partir de ahora comienza oficialmente esta carrera por tratar de encontrar una respuesta.**_

 _ **Ahora que mostré los vínculos que aún tiene y las personas que se preocupan por él, es hora de ver como manda todo eso a la mierda.**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar y espero leerte alguna otra vez. Espero que este capítulo haya sido al menos un poco entretenido.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Listo. Esto será publicado a finales del 12, inicios del 13 o finales del 13. Todo depende de cuanto me tardé en contestar todas las opiniones.**_

 _ **Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a reposar un rato mi pobre espalda.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


	22. Como llegó a autoconvencerse: Parte 6

_**Yo... Yo no sé muchas cosas. O bueno... más bien lo que me pasa es que todo lo importante es algo que solo descubro cuando ya es demasiado tarde.**_

 _ **Es algo que me ha pasado muchas veces y con muchas situaciones distintas, pero... si.**_

 _-¡Uno y... dos!_

 _ **Supongo que... mi mayor fracaso como alguien que busca el conocimiento es no haber prestado verdadera atención a mi entorno cuando debí.**_

 _A pesar de que no tenía mucha experiencia con este ejercicio, de alguna forma logré cortar un pedazo del tronco. E incluso cuando era un pequeño pedazo al costado, muy alejado del centro, no pude evitar sonreír al ver como de a poco estaba mejorando, consiguiendo lo que antes parecía imposible._

 _ **Pude haber esquivado tantos problemas si solo hubiera prestado atención cuando debía.**_

 _Emocionado y sonriendo de felicidad, giré mi cabeza hacia atrás, viendo como mi abuelo estaba sentado en su silla mecedora con una taza de café en la mano. Tirando la pesada hacha a un lado, corrí hacia él, emocionado por contarle las buenas noticias._

 _-¡Abuelo, lo hice! ¡Corté un pedazo! ¡Lo hice sin ayuda!_

 _Sintiéndome orgulloso de estar un paso por encima de mi molesta hermana que solo sabe pedir cosas, puse mis dos manos en ambos lados de mi cadera, sonriendo como un ganador mientras cerraba los ojos para dar una buena imagen, tratando de imitar estas grandes escenas de mis héroes._

 _Mantuve esta pose a pesar de que todo lo que escuchaba era a mi abuelo beber de su taza con demasiado ruido._

 _Me preocupa que un día de estos él se atragante. Él puede ser bastante genial a veces, pero en otras ocasiones él es tan tonto como un niño._

 _-... Buen trabajo, Hachiman. Si sigues así tal vez pueda considerarte un recién nacido._

 _Al escuchar esas nefastas palabras dichas con un tono arrogante, abandoné mi pose para mirarlo con molestia, viendo como él usaba su taza para que nuestras miradas convenientemente no se vean debido a sus lentes negros que se deberían usar cuando hay mucho sol._

 _Y no hay mucho sol. De hecho es un día nublado._

 _-¿Tenías que decirlo así? ¿No puedes decir ¨hiciste un buen trabajo, Hachiman, estoy orgulloso¨?_

 _Imitando a la perfección la vejez y amargura de mi abuelo luego de ensayar mucho en el baño, sonreí cuando soltó un gruñido molesto, demostrando también que su taza estaba vacía. Seguramente desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _-Lo podría decir, pero quiero que nuestra relación sea una donde no nos mintamos para ser como todos los demás, Hachi. Somos mejores que eso. Debemos serlo para callarle la boca a la abuela._

 _Su voz era tan sincera... DEMASIADO sincera para que me la pudiera tomar en serio. En mi experiencia, abuelo solo es sincero cuando busca herir a las personas o está muy borracho._

 _Con eso en mente, no me tragué su falsa apariencia de viejo amable que no puede caminar._

 _-Patrañas._

 _-¿Patrañas? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso estamos en uno de esos programas tuyos donde los personajes se censuran a si mismos?_

 _-¡No te metas con ellos!... Y mamá se enojó cuando me escuchó decir una mala palabra a Komachi, así que por el bien mi hermana, seré un buen ejemplo a seguir para que se convierta en una buena mujer._

 _-... Y por eso tu hermana es la que llevará los pantalones en la relación. Además, ¿por qué hablas así? ¿Acaso tu madre te obligo a escribirlo en una hoja por treinta minutos al día?_

 _-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Soy muy macho!... Y fueron dos horas._

 _Y todavía sigue a pesar de que hasta papá cree que esto ya es demasiado._

 _Mamá es así de injusta..._

 _-... Dejando a un lado tu miserable infancia que seguramente te hará un adolescente traumado y con serios problemas de autoestima, ¿macho? ¿En serio? ¿Sabes cuántos mexitacos van a llorar si te escuchan pronunciar eso?_

 _-... Estoy seguro de que hay algo mal con que precisamente tú me estés hablando sobre ofender a un país._

 _-Es una ilusión óptica. Así como la masculinidad que crees tener._

 _-Tch. ¡Te advierto que soy muy hombre! ¡Tan hombre que, a diferencia de CIERTO ALGUIEN, no me asustan los pájaros grandes y negros!_

 _Sacándole en cara su temor infantil, puso la taza en su regazo como lo hacía la abuela y pude sentir como sus ojos no estaban felices, seguramente pensando en un castigo cruel que podría tener que ver con una tabla. ¡Pero no me importa! ¡Por esta vez no me molesta recibir golpes!_

 _Además, ahora tengo las de ganar. Mamá vendrá en pocos minutos, así que todo lo que tengo que hacer es correr hasta que se canse. ¡Su resistencia es infrahumana!_

 _Incluso cuando él me intentaba transmitir y daba un poco bastante de miedo, no titubeé y me mantuve firme, devolviéndole la mirada con la determinación para demostrarle quien manda... por un tiempo. Luego me fije en esa fascinante cucaracha._

 _..._

 _..._

 _¡CUCARACHA! ¡Y ESTÁ MUY CERCA!_

 _Para escapar de ese monstruo horrendo, rápidamente corrí hacia la seguridad que me daba mi abuelo y su gusto por pisar a los que estaban por debajo de él, poniéndome justo al lado de él y agarrándolo por la manga, llamando su atención mientras le hacía suspirar de la sorpresa._

 _¡No es momento de ser senil, abuelo! ¡Finalmente tu horrible personalidad tiene una utilidad!_

 _Mientras me aseguraba de que esa cosa horrenda no se acercara más de lo debido, escuché como el abuelo terminó soltando una carcajada tan fuerte como asquerosa, perdiendo todo el rastro de peligro que intentaba darme y que auguraba cosas malas para mi trasero._

 _-Si, si, Hachiman. Eres todo un macho~_

 _Hice un mohín ante esa burla tan injustificada cuando mi miedo no es nada patético y es algo que comparto con miles de personas en el planeta, pero lo borré cuando eso solo hizo que se riera con más fuerza, nuevamente perdiendo otra de nuestras discusiones por errores tontos que pude fácilmente haber evitado._

 _... Bueno... al menos no parece que quiera golpearme. Mis tonterías lo pusieron de buen humor, así que creo que gané... o algo así. La verdad no estoy muy seguro, pero la risa aún constante de mi abuelo de a poco está inclinando la balanza hacia un lado._

 _Hice otro mohín cuando finalmente la verdad de que he perdido me quedo bastante claro, lo que llevó a que mi abuelo ya directamente pasase a gritar entrecortadamente mientras golpeaba su silla mecedora como lo hacía con la abuela cuando tomaba de más._

 _-Vaya, vaya. Están siendo muy escandalosos. Me recuerdas a una cabra que estaba dando a luz, Jintaro-san._

 _¡Oh! ¡Él está aquí! ¡Ahora definitivamente no me van a golpear!_

 _Sonriendo mucho al tener a mi protector indirecto aquí, dejé de prestarle atención a un abuelo que pasó de estar teniendo el mejor momento de su vida a tener la cara de una mula siendo golpeada en la nuca para girarme hacia el señor tan raro pero buena gente que siempre venía de traje, hoy no siendo la excepción._

 _Mirando hacia arriba para poder verle la cara, sonreí de forma dentuda, esperando pasar mis últimos minutos en esta casa en grande gracias al señor que siempre me compra regalos muy caros._

 _-¡Me alegra verlo, Muras(/$/ &ra-san!_

 _El señor de pelo extraño y actitud aún más sonrió de forma rara pero con buena onda, a diferencia de cierto vejestorio amante de la madera._

 _Mientras me amargaba un poco pensando en los momentos más memorables que viví con mi abuelo, este señor que al parecer es un estudiante querido de mi abuelo o algo así me revolvió el cabello, un honor que solo el tipo que me compró una Nintendo 64 puede ostentar._

 _¡Cómete esa, papá!_

 _-A mí también, Hikigaya Hachiman-kun. Me complace ver que crecerás como alguien que seguirá los mismos pasos que mi honorable sensei._

 _... Como dije: él es un tipo raro, y creo que me estoy quedando bastante corto, ¡pero es una buena persona!_

 _Seguro que sí._

 **¡NO LO ES!**

Gritándome mentalmente esas palabras como si fueran un mantra sagrado, noté que en algún me había caído de la cama, sintiendo como mi mejilla izquierda era besada por el frío y sucio suelo de mi habitación, la cual estaba tan oscura como mi situación actual.

Levantándome con algo de esfuerzo luego de recordarme una y otra vez lo patético que era por actuar de esta manera por algo tan minúsculo luego de todo lo que había vivido en estas últimas semanas, miré el calendario que tenía pegado en mi pared, encontrando una fecha anotada con un bolígrafo rojo.

Fue algo estúpido teniendo en cuenta que nunca necesité de estas cosas, pero aún así era bueno que hubiera algo que te alentara a tomar acciones, incluso cuando era un objeto inanimado incapaz de sentir emociones.

Emociones... Esas cosas me han hecho tanto mal.

Sintiendo que mi cerebro comenzaba a desviarse en esos monólogos y recuerdos sin sentido que no arreglarán nada, me golpee ambas mejillas con las palmas de mis manos, despertando finalmente del sueño que me había mantenido estancado todo el día de hoy debido a ciertos... sucesos.

-No te pongas en ese plan, Hachiman. Ahora es cuando debes actuar, no pensar. Ya hiciste bastante de eso.

No feliz pero aún así satisfecho con el pobre discurso que me lancé a mi mismo, comprobé la hora en mi celular, notando que ya eran casi las ocho, estando en el momento justo para llegar a esa reunión y tener tiempo de sobra para poner mis sentimientos en su debido lugar.

Tenía dudas, así como miedos, pero... no hay de otra.

-Tengo que avanzar... No, tengo que terminar esta historia.

29 de Junio: preludio al último día del primer ciclo de clases así como también el día en que esta historia finalmente acaba.

Y también... mi última noche en Chiba.

* * *

 **Como llegó a autoconvencerse**

 **Parte 6**

* * *

 _Respuestas... Quiero respuestas._

 _Quiero saber._

 _Quiero comprender esto a como dé lugar, no importa las consecuencias. Siento, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que descubrir lo que me dijo ese viejo de mierda hará que todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora tenga un significado. Hará, sin duda, que mi sufrimiento no haya sido algo que solo benefició a los demás._

 _Me dará una recompensa a mí. Me dará lo que más anhelo a mí y solo a mí._

 _No me importa lo que deba hacer, yo..._

 _Yo..._

-¿Onii-chan?

 _Yo quiero saber... Es todo lo que me queda._

 _..._

 _Respuestas... Quiero respuestas._

 _Quiero saber._

-Onii-chan, por favor escúchame...

 _Quiero comprender esto a como dé lugar, no importa las consecuencias. Siento, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que descubrir lo que me dijo ese viejo de mierda hará que todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora tenga un significado. Hará, sin duda, que mi sufrimiento no haya sido algo que solo benefició a los demás._

-Nee... Ya llevas sentado ahí tres horas. Ni siquiera tocaste tu cena.

 _Me dará una recompensa a mí. Me dará lo que más anhelo a mí y solo a mí._

-... ¿Por qué actúas así, Onii-chan? Por favor dime.

 _No me importa lo que deba hacer, yo..._

 _Yo..._

-... Onii-chan...

 _Yo... Yo..._

-Onii-c-

 **-¡QUIERO QUE TE CALLES!**

-¡!

Siendo despojado de mis monólogos internos que intentan acercarme un poco más a la respuesta que estoy buscando con cada segundo que pasa, sin querer terminé gritándole a mi hermana como la bestia horripilante que siempre fui en el fondo, escupiendo un poco de mi mugrosa saliva en su cara...

Y lo peor es que eso, muy en el fondo de mi ser repleto de problemas mentales... me daba igual.

-... Kuh... Me disculpo. Exageré.

No solo no me atreví a sentirme mal por lo que le hice a lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida, sino que encima tuve el descaro de hablarle de manera formal y distante, como si no fuera mi hermana, mi propia sangre, que me confortó cuando más lo necesitaba, a la que acababa de despreciar en favor de mis deseos egoístas.

Ella estaba horrorizada de mi actitud. Y por mucho que quisiera estar en contra de la idea de que alguien que siempre me apoyó estuviera pensando así de mí... tenía toda la razón en estar tan indignada.

No puedo culpar a Komachi por actuar así.

-... No... No te preocupes.

Respondió con delicadeza y algo de sumisión, buscando no hacerme enfadar... como si fuera una persona peligrosa. Como si no fuera el tonto hermano con el que ha vivido desde que puede recordar.

... Y aún así era incapaz de sentirme verdaderamente herido al respecto.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué me está pasando?

¿De verdad soy tan basura? ¿De verdad detrás de esta superficial capa de asquerosidad se ocultaba un ser tan inmundo?

Queriendo distraerme por un momento de esta revelación que estaba yendo en contra de todo lo que creí conocer y que justificaba toda mi nefasta actitud en el pasado que me llevó a querer buscar lo que actualmente más aprecio, quise concentrarme en el mundo que me rodeaba.

Ahora que podía volver a estar con la cabeza fría, sin pensamientos incriminatorios que buscaban incendiar mi cochina alma, me di cuenta que en algún punto la casa pasó a ser silenciosa, con solo la luz de la cocina aún funcionando.

Eso iba en contra de mi último recuerdo claro de este lugar, que era el de una casa normal con todos sus habitantes despiertos y haciendo sus cosas. Iba en contra del recuerdo de nosotros... comiendo la cena...

... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿es natural que me duela tanto el estómago?

Queriendo confirmar mis suposiciones, lentamente dirigí mis ojos hacia la mesa donde estaba apoyada mi mano, encontrando efectivamente un plato lleno de comida que apenas parece haber sido mancillado.

Eso sin mencionar que en mi descuido por querer liberar mi frustración terminé golpeando con una fuerza innecesaria la mesa, haciendo que un poco de esa sopa ya fría se resbalase del plato, manchado mis dedos de forma minúscula pero existente.

Miré lo que había generado con una indiferencia injustificada un par de segundos antes de dirigir mis ojos podridos nuevamente a mi hermana, quien a estas alturas ya estaba unos cuantos pasos alejada de mí, con una cara dolida y asustada que era incapaz de conmoverme el corazón a estas alturas.

Y lo odio.

Me odio.

Quiero morir.

Debo morir.

Si quiero pagar minímamente por todo lo que he hecho, entonces ese es el curso lógico a seguir, pero...

¡Pero...!

 _Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces..._

... No era capaz cuando ya la había visto tantas veces.

Menos cuando he pasado las últimas horas de mi miserable existencia dándole vueltas a las palabras de ese viejo de mierda que no merece nada más allá de ser empujado hacia el mar ártico, siendo alimento de pinguinos.

 _Si el mundo te rech-_

No te metas ahora, vejestorio. Todavía no es momento para tus mierdas.

Por ahora... trata de prestarle un poco de atención a Komachi, Hikigaya Hachiman. Ella al menos merece eso.

-Yo... Lo siento. Sé que no estoy en mi derecho a pedirte algo, ¿pero puedes dejarme solo? Necesito un tiempo para pensar.

Por supuesto que eso es lo que menos quiere esta hermana mía. Quiere no solo hablar de lo que estoy pensando en este momento, sino también discutir de las recientes peleas que he empezado a tener con ese maldito cerdo que reacciona incluso cuando solo lo ignoro porque así de traumado está el pobre cerdito.

Komachi-chan es la mejor hermana menor en el universo habitable, constantemente tratando de ayudar cuando ve que su hermano mayor de verdad la está pasando terrible, pero... también es una chica con una fe ciega en quienes confía, haciéndola muchas tomar malas decisiones que probablemente lamentará en un futuro no muy lejano.

-... Está bien. Si es lo que Onii-chan quiere...

Con un sabor amargo en mi boca que se desvanecerá con el tiempo, asentí en señal de aprecio y volví a sentarme en mi lugar pero a una distancia más alejada de la mesa por cuestiones de física científica, tratando de actuar como si algo no estuviera a punto de romperse, si es que ya no estaba roto.

Cuando Komachi se fue luego de pronunciar una despedida a un volumen tan bajo que ni siquiera pude escucharla bien, sentí como si acabara de renunciar a arreglar algo hermoso en pos de deseos burdos que no me harán ningún bien.

Sentir sus pasos alejarse fueron un golpe constante y doloroso a mi corazón con un puto bate con clavos.

Pero, por sobretodo, sentí, por un segundo, la escoria humana que siempre fui pero intenté ocultar. Todo porque en el fondo soy una basura irredimible que no merece el amor de nadie y que debería sentirse feliz de aún no haber sido asesinado en pos de la justicia humana.

Incluso si de pequeño viví un pequeño infierno personal que me marcó justificadamente, a estas alturas incluso yo sé que aferrarse a eso está y que debería sentirme asqueado de considerarme una víctima de los demás.

Lo fui. Estoy seguro que lo fui en algún momento, pero... a estas alturas seguir estancado en el pasado no me dará nada bueno. Si quiero avanzar, si quiero obtener una **genuina** felicidad, entonces debo dejar todo esto atrás.

Debo abandonar este camino mientras aún puedo.

...

...

...

...

 _Respuestas... Quiero respuestas._

 _Quiero saber._

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _Mierda._**

 _¿Por qué no puedo saber nada?_

 _¿Por qué la respuesta siempre escapa de mi alcance a pesar de que la tengo tan cerca? ¿A pesar de que falta tan poco?_

 _No entiendo._

 _No entiendo nada._

 _Nunca he entendido nada, pero siempre ha sido porque los demás me lo impidieron o porque no quise._

 _Ahora que finalmente estoy intentando de verdad acercarme, me sucede esto..._

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No es justo!

No aguantando más estar estancado en esta maldita pregunta a la que no encuentro solución, terminé desquitándome de nuevo con la mesa nuevamente, con esta ya siendo la cuarta vez que lo hago desde que mi hermana me terminó dejando aquí, solo, en un lugar perfecto para que me pudiera pudrir en toda mi agonía.

¡Y ESTARÍA DISPUESTO A HACERLO SI ESO ME DIERA LA MALDITA RESPUESTA

-¡MIERDA!

No teniendo suficiente como golpear con mi mano la débil e intrascendente mesa, me levanté con la furia manchado mi ya de por si feo rostro para patear la silla en la que estaba sentado, mandándola a volar poco más de un metro antes de que cayera con un sonido sordo. Y mientras trataba de no prestarle atención al dolor de mi dedo gordo del pie, golpeé la pared.

-Esto no está bien. No está nada bien. ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué carajos estoy dando tanto por esta... esta... esta... **decepción**?

La razón por la que me estoy esforzando hasta el punto de terminar incordiando a las personas que les importo seguramente es una decepción. Todo mi esfuerzo está siendo volcado en algo inútil que no pasará de darme la motivación de seguir un camino que solo me hará infeliz porque soy así de estúpido.

Soy tan estúpido... Sé que esto no está bien y aún así...

Cualquier clase de pensamiento que estuviera por rondar mi cabeza fue detenido cuando, repentinamente, la luz de la sala de estar fue prendida, seguido poco después por unos pasos que avanzaron hacia un objeto.

Y cuando de pronto pude escuchar el sonido del comentarista de deportes lanzando sus malos chistes, supe que esa persona fue por el control remoto.

Manteniendo mi mirada baja con mi puño aún presionado contra la pared demasiado dura para mi salud física, me quedé en silencio, escuchando como esa misma persona, quien quiera que a fuera, entró en la cocina con normalidad surrealista, ignorando todo lo que había estado haciendo, como si no fuera nada.

Mientras trataba de comprender este accionar peculiar de una figura claramente femenina a juzgar por esos tacones nada amables con los pies, escuché como la cafetera fue encendida.

-... ¿Qué hora es?

A pesar de que esa pregunta solo fue dirigida hacia mí mismo, no esperando ni queriendo una respuesta, al parecer esa figura no estaba en el mismo canal que yo, porque de inmediato dejó de moverse tras dar una pisada más fuerte de lo usual para acto seguido chasquear los labios con tantos sentimientos negativos que me era imposible identificar uno en específico.

-Tienes escuela en menos de tres horas.

-... ¿O sea que son solo las cuatro y media pero ya estás preparándote para el trabajo? No envidio a los esclavos como tú. Sin duda mi sueño es el correcto.

-Bien, el primer paso es ser honesto con lo que piensas. Ahora trata de que a la otra persona le importe.

A pesar de que esa actitud y esas palabras deberían ser suficientes para hacerme soltar unos cuantos insultos bien pensados... en estos momentos no tenía las energías, ganas o incluso deseos de amargar aún más nuestra relación. Con eso en mente tan solo solté una carcajada leve carente de toda felicidad mientras me ponía recto nuevamente.

-Je. Ese barco ya zarpó hace mucho, madre. A estas alturas tratar de entendernos es un esfuerzo molesto que me da dolor de cabeza. E infructuoso. Sobretodo infructuoso. Y puede que esto no te sorprenda, pero la verdad es que soy un niño mimado que odia perder su tiempo.

No molestándome en prestarle la debida atención más allá de asegurarme que no estaba caminando, me acerqué a la silla que indirectamente me generará un posible dedo morado, me agaché lo suficiente para poder recogerla, lo hice y con movimientos bruscos ambos terminamos rectos.

Pensando un poco en lo tonto que estaba siendo por buscar lastimarme para cambiar un dolor emocional por algo mucho más molesto, puse la silla lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa para recostar mis codos en ella, cosa que hice apenas me senté en ella, notando que para esas alturas la mujer que me llevó por ocho meses y medio ya estaba caminando de un lado a otro.

Al final ella no me respondió y yo no me molesté en seguir la conversación. Con tal combinación en mente, es obvio que el único resultado posible sería un silencio rellenado por la casa hasta que en algún momento fue llenado por un padre despreocupado de sus hijos que pronunció palabras que solo eran ecos para mí.

Y fue de esa manera porque para ese punto ya estaba metido en seguir torturando mi mente en pos de una verdad a la que esa definición le queda demasiado grande.

Encantador. Todo en mi vida es encantador.

... Encantadoramente desagradable.

En serio, ¿por qué aún no me he tirado de un puente? Siento como si alguna fuerza superior estuviera conspirando para que obtuviera el mayor sufrimiento antes de acabar con esta comedia trágica llena de demasiadas mujeres hermosas con muchos problemas emocionales, mentales y en algunos casos una horrorosa mezcla de ambas.

... Je, suena como una especie de fantasía harem hecha por un autor de mierda que buscaba ser tan ¨deconstructivo¨ como cualquier spokon que vino luego del Tsubasa-piernas-locas para llamar la atención.

Aunque pensándolo bien, puede que ese rol de protagonista que rompe los moldes sea para Hayama y yo soy el tipo basura que se mete en su felicidad con un grupo de chicas destrozadas lo suficientemente complejo como para que la gente recuerde mi nombre.

... Como dije: encantador.

* * *

Salir de mi casa para ir a un establecimiento que odio y que solo me ha traído dolores de cabeza estaba en lo más hondo de mi lista de prioridades junto a darle de comer a ese maldito gato que cada vez tolero menos, pero cuando pensé en que mi madre podría ser lo suficientemente despiadada para enviarme una de esas mujeres para ¨cuidarme¨, tuve que hacer sacrificios.

Le di demasiadas vueltas a la misma pregunta que no ha parado de rondar mi mente, pero al final estoy igual que donde empecé el día de ayer: en la más absoluta y miserable nada. Mis ojos más muertos de lo usual son un claro ejemplo de ello, teniendo mi desvelada nocturna como única cosa positiva el poder asustar con más facilidad a estos débiles niños de primer año.

Siento que esto me debería generar una sonrisa que haga a los efectos de mis ojos tener más impacto, pero... si: no soy capaz de sentir cualquier clase de satisfacción al respecto, solamente diciendo lo satisfecho que debería estar ante esta situación en lugar de verdaderamente sentirlo.

No es que no tenga sentimientos. Por supuesto que no es así, ya que la vida no es un anime de drama genérico para adolescentes con muchas ganas de ser únicos y diferentes. Mi frustración llevada al punto de patear una silla de rabia es una clara muestra de que sigo siendo un ser humano.

Lo que pasa es que... todo aquí perdió valor, supongo.

No me importa.

Nada de aquí me importa.

Lo que me importa es...

 _Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces..._

... No. No te pongas a hacer esto aquí, Hachiman. Estás tentando al universo para que te atropelle un camión.

Déjale las cosas de Isekai genérico a Hayama. Que él lidie con un harem de lolis tan plano como el pecho de Yukinoshita.

Con eso en mi mente, me forcé a darle ALGO de importancia al mundo que me rodeaba y seguí avanzando hacia la escuela, rodeado de muchos estudiantes que me miraban feo, trataban de no cruzar sus ojos con los míos de formas dolorosamente evidentes o pasaban de mi existencia, entendiendo lo risible que es preocuparse por alguien como yo.

Cuando vi cómo nos estábamos acercando a la entrada de la escuela, sentí que podría empezar el día sin incidentes. Que por al menos unas horas Sobu no sería el centro de problemas hormonales causados por una niña rica con falta de amor fraternal, paternal, maternal y hasta propio.

-¡Ahí estás! ¡Alto ahí! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

Pero... eso no puede ser.

Todo por culpa del tocino. Todo mi malestar estomacal se lo debo al tocino rancio que solo puede generarme indigestión.

Asegurándome de que ese mal alimento tuviera bien en claro mi posición con respecto a su existencia, le dediqué una mirada neutra carente de toda emoción de las que tanto le ofenden antes de seguir mi camino, no prestándole atención a la masa de adolescentes idiotas y hormonales que trataban de meterse en mi camino deteniendo su caminar para estorbarme.

Dios, esto me irrita.

Los maldigo por hacerme ver que aún puedo sentir algo hacia ustedes. Aún más porque ese algo es negativo.

-...

-¡O-Oi! ¡¿Qué estás intent-

No queriendo perder mi tiempo con este cerdito, seguí mi camino, logrando entrar éxitosamente a la escuela luego de esquivar hábilmente a una chica que me estorbó bastante sin querer... o eso último es lo que quiero creer.

Como sea. Ahora solo quiero llegar al aula y pegarme una buena siesta. Necesito dormir y aprovecharé que la primera lección es matemáticas.

Siendo dejado de ser bañado por la luz del sol, entré en la academia de castrar las pelotas como un profesional, o también llamada ¨escuela preparatoria Sobu¨ por los de mente corta como cierto rey de la falsedad.

-Dios, me siento mal.

Y cuando fui agarrado cruelmente por mi uniforme mientras sentía la presión del retraso gobernar, supe que me estaba por sentir peor. Pero incluso si eso era así, no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, así que rápidamente aproveché la creciente confianza en este tipo para girarme en su dirección con brusquedad, logrando que él me soltase y retrocediese un poco de la sorpresa.

No deteniéndome ahí e importándome bien poco lo que pudieran pensar los demás de mí a estas alturas y con lo que estaba gobernando mis pensamientos, comencé a avanzar hacia él con vehemencia, asegurándome de tener una cara medianamente intimidante.

A juzgar por cómo retrocedió cual conejo siendo rodeado de lobos, supe que me había superado con creces.

Finalmente me detuve luego de avanzar unos cinco pasos y presenciar como el cerdito se chocaba patéticamente contra un estudiante bastante alto que nos estaba observando con curiosidad, cosa que más pronto que tarde pasó a molestia cuando se vio envuelto en nuestra mierda personal.

Sorry not sorry, estudiante de relleno.

-¿Oh? ¿Ladrabas tanto hace poco y esto es lo máximo que puedes hacer cuando respondo? Con esa actitud nunca conseguirás gustarle a Yukinoshita... aunque, a estas alturas ya has perdido cualquier oportunidad que pudieras tener, por más ínfima que fuera.

Con personas como él, quienes se enojan con facilidad aplastante, son impulsivas bajo presión mínima según mi experiencia previa y poseen muchos puntos débiles fáciles de explotar, lo importante era ser cortante, desagradable en apariencia y grosero rozando el odio.

En palabras simples, yo soy su counter perfecto.

Mientras nuevamente me regodeaba en mi habilidad para molestar, la expresión del cerdito se volvió roja de la ira... como un cerdo asado.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Vine a disculparme y así es como me tratas?!

... ¿Qué?

No entendiendo muy bien lo que este tipo quería decir, me quedé mirando su cara algo atractiva, buscando algún gesto facial que me indicase cual es el protocolo a seguir luego de escuchar... eso. Pero, tristemente, lo único que encontré fue una confusión algo chistosa mezclada con una incomodidad demasiado femenina como para ser algo bueno.

... Aunque, mirándolo más detenidamente, este tipo sí tiene un aire de protagonista de anime genérico con rasgos de bebé que lo harían pasar por una mujer convincente si llevara las ropas correctas.

... Perturbadross.

Alejando esos feos pensamientos de mi cabeza, finalmente acepté que este era un juego inútil y decidí cortar el problema de raíz.

-... Cerdito, estás saliéndote de personaje. Se supone que los de tu calaña son patéticos hombres que se sienten inseguros acerca de su micro-pene y por eso buscan meterse con los de menor estatus al suyo.

La mejor manera de salir de este predicamento es ser honestos con mis dudas y esperar que él las conteste por la bondad de su corazón.

-¡¿AAAH?! ¡¿QUÉ ME ESTÁS CONTANDO, INFELIZ?!

-... Tú corazón es negro. Negro como pene de... bueno, negro.

-¡SERÁS...!

Incluso cuando lo que había hecho carecía totalmente de justificación más allá de desquitarme por cuestiones que son ajenas a su existencia de forma directa, no pude sentirme ni un poco mal por básicamente haber mandado a la mierda su supuesto intento de disculparse conmigo por el bien de mis deseos egoístas.

Deseos... Si, siempre que he tenido esos las cosas no terminan bien, pero en estos momento creo que puedo hacer realidad los pocos deseos que aún puedo albergar.

-Seré lo que tú quieras, pero después de la escuela, ¿si? Tengo un aula en la que dormir, y creo que te conviene hacer lo mismo.

Incluso cuando ahora solo me importó yo mismo y el daño que le pueda dar a este cerdito, es innegable que el mundo a mi alrededor se seguía moviendo hacia donde debe ir, seguramente haciéndome pagar muy caro si yo no hacía lo mismo.

-¿Qué estás...? ¡Aún no hemos arreglado! ¡Necesito que me perdones y empecemos de nuevo, bastardo!

Ante esa forma tan peculiar de referirse a esto, dejé de querer avanzar hacia el salón de clase y me giré hacia él con una cara de confusión tonta grabada a fuego en mi cara. Y a pesar de que fue mi culpa por esperar que él supiera leer el ambiente, fue decepcionante que no supiera seguir el hilo de esta conversación.

-... ¿Lo necesitas? ¿Por qué?

Mi válida pregunta me ganó un... ¿sonrojo?

De acuerdo... esto es asqueroso.

-Yo... bueno... Yo... ella... Yuk-

 **-Olvídalo.**

Ya obteniendo esa molesta respuesta, perdí el interés por seguir siendo retenido por este idiota, decidiendo que por ahora debería dejar de perder tiempo con este infeliz que no sabe tenerse amor propio.

Y aunque esto ayer hubiera generado una ola de miradas juzgona por parte del alumnado de esta escuela, no había nadie que nos estuviera prestando la suficiente para molestarse en sentir algo tan fuerte hacia nosotros.

Aunque al comienzo logramos retener un poco de audiencia con nuestro acto teatral, inevitablemente los pocos que fueron tan estúpidos para dejarse llevar por su curiosidad se dieron cuenta de que no ganarían nada de esto y avanzaron hacia sus aulas, dejando en poco tiempo un mundo que se estaba moviendo, ignorándonos como dos estorbos sin importancia.

El mundo no te da espacio para elegir. Te obliga a seguir sus propios designios y en caso de querer enfrentarlos te espera un agónico sufrimiento cuando los humanos que siguen el sistema te condenen al ostracismo.

El ser humano es un animal creado en sociedad. La sociedad nos necesita tanto a nosotros como nosotros a él. Querer ir en contra de algo tan básico solo puede conducir a un sufrimiento sin sentido.

Pero...

-¿Eh?... ¡O-Oi! ¡Aún no hemos arreglado nada! ¡Espera!

Si... Incluso si al final no gano nada, yo...

... Quiero intentarlo, supongo. A pesar de que no ganaré nada con luchar contra esto, siento que no es un esfuerzo sin significado.

... Al menos, eso creo.

Avanzando hacia el salón de clases perseguido por un cerdo que no sabe cuando rendirse y un mundo cruel esperándome con los brazos abiertos, traté de darle algún significado a cierta comedia romántica de la que formé parte.

... Como esperaba, eso estuvo mal desde el principio.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y todo mantuvo el mismo aura de ayer, sin mayores cambios más allá de que por hoy el tipo molesto no tuvo las energías suficientes para molestarme en clase, aunque obviamente sus ojos estaban clavados en mi nuca, pasando totalmente de prestar atención a la lección de ese profesor asustadizo.

Por supuesto que no sentí nada más que molestia al respecto, demostrándome a mí mismo una vez más que aún era capaz de sentir algo para variar, pero aún así pude tener esos pequeños lapsos de tiempo en los que todo a mi alrededor dejaba de cobrar importancia en favor de entrar en mi mente para tratar de encontrar la respuesta.

Obviamente ese no es uno de esos momentos y se debe a que cuando me di cuenta de que faltaban quince minutos para que sea hora del almuerzo no pude encontrar en mí la capacidad de ignorar el mundo a mi alrededor.

Quería escapar.

Quería irme de este lugar molesto.

Todo aquí es molesto.

Quiero desaparecer.

... No... Quiero que ellos desaparezcan.

-Si... eso sería bueno.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Perturbado por escuchar la voz de este chico cualquiera preguntarme sobre algo personal con normalidad, no pude evitar tensar mi cuerpo y dejar que mi cejo se frunciera, teniendo unos buenos deseos de meterme nuevamente con su frágil ego.

Pero aún no es momento de eso, así que me limité a no prestarle atención, dejando su pregunta sin respuesta de mi parte. Por supuesto que eso no lo hizo feliz, y el hecho de que estuviera sacudiéndome mi cuerpo a través de tocar mi hombro mientras decía palabras que solo eran ecos distantes para mí era una prueba de ello.

Una fea prueba, por cierto.

Incluso cuando él no estaba siendo sutil a la hora de molestarme, nadie se molestó en detenerlo por temor a que se pudiera repetir lo de ayer pero con ellos como saco de boxeo, cosa que hasta el propio maestro parecía sentir si esos movimientos erráticos eran un indicativo al respecto.

Incluso así, no tuve que ser un genio para saber que cierto rey de la falsedad no estaba viendo de forma no disimulada y que una cierta chica de cabello rosado le estaba siguiendo el juego por motivos que escapan a mi compresión.

Sabes que ya no debes acercarte a mí, ¿verdad, Yuigahama Yui? Y estoy segura de que no eres tan tonta como para no entender eso, así que no puedo comprender porqué es que aún no te has librado de mí en esa cabeza llena de aire tuya.

Mientras reflexionaba no muy en serio sobre si debería correr para alejarme de la inminente amenaza que era el cerdo para mi paz mental, llegó el álgido momento en que sonó la campana estridente, marcando el fin de la clase de biología, el principio del intento de nuestro profesor por el ser el hombre más rápido del planeta y mi intento infructífero de irme a un lugar donde no me molesten.

Aunque logré pasar exitosamente a mis compañeros de clase dejando todas mis cosas para que cualquiera las pudiera robar, saliendo poco después al pasillo luego de no prestarle atención a esa mancha rosa que intentaba acercarse, pronto me vi en la necesidad de acelerar el ritmo cuando escuché un grito molesto detrás de mí y unos pasos que me perseguían incesantemente.

Sentí que puse una mala cara ante esto, pero aún así eso no me freno en mi caminar, buscando salir al patio central para al menos poder tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-Maldición. No solo no pude dormir nada por su culpa, sino que encima debo aguantarlo en mi tiempo libre.

Bueno, si me ponía justo, al final fue mi propia decisión no dormir para en su lugar ponerme a divagar sobre la respuesta... ¿pero saben? No quiero ser justo.

Salí al patio y al instante fui llenado por el aire fresco que no estaba manchado de olores humanos, sintiendo una sensación de liberación que por un segundo me hizo maravillarme por la majestuosidad del cielo... hasta que escuché a alguien gritarme por detrás con un tono muy irritante.

Rápidamente me quise alejar más, pero...

- **¡Deja de huir y habla conmigo de una vez, cobarde! ¡Sólo estás siendo patético!**

¡!

...

...

Es cierto...

Es cierto, pero...

-... No tienes derecho a decirme eso, **hijo de puta.**

-¿Eh?

Mientras él soltaba ese sonido estúpido como el retrasado sin masculinidad que es, yo me giré hacia él parcialmente, observando con precisión como mi simple mirada fue suficiente para hacerlo retroceder unos cuantos pasos, abandonando toda esa seguridad arrogante que profesaba hace un momento.

Estábamos algo cerca de la salida hacia el patio central, por lo que más pronto que tarde se terminaron juntando estudiantes variados dispuestos a presenciar este circo ahora que no tienen ningún mandato del mundo qué seguir.

Dios, cuantos los odio.

Con amargura ante esta situación cada vez más lamentable, puse mi pie derecho a la misma altura que el izquierdo, logrando estar totalmente recto frente a un tipo que cada vez se ve más patético. Un chico que aunque ahora está intentando mostrar valentía, es incapaz de hacer algo más allá de posar.

... Igual que yo.

En el fondo sé que este tipo no es TAN basura, pero... pero...

-Me haces enojar. Ya piérdete. No quiero perder mi valioso tiempo en alguien como tú. Deberías concentrarte de una buena vez en el objetivo que tu padre quiere para su campaña electoral.

Puede que esté siendo más duro de lo que realmente siento que debería ser, pero mis palabras son irrefutables. Están cargadas de pura verdad y esa es precisamente la razón por la que él está teniendo la cara de furia más patética que jamás he visto.

Para acabar de rematar este burdo show de comedia mal remunerada, solté una carcajada sonora y muy desagradable, buscando aflojar aún más esos tornillos hasta el punto en que esta máquina defectuosa explota por su jodida propia cuenta.

Por supuesto, este espectáculo de atormentar al débil generó varias reacciones en los metiches que estaban mirando la escena, ninguno con buenos sentimientos hacia mí, pero cuando tienes en cuenta que ellos no estaban moviendo un dedo para detener esto a pesar de su indignación, se entiende que la verdad absoluta aquí es que ellos son la misma escoria que yo.

Mirando por un breve instante a una cabellera rubia que estaba bastante cerca de unos ojos fríos como el hielo mismo, con rapidez me concentré en el cerdito que tengo delante, quien parece tener unas ganas crecientes de abalanzarse contra mí.

-Tú... ¡¿Quién te dio derecho para actuar todo genial y poderoso?! ¡No seas tan arrogante!

-Hablo su sinónimo con piernas. Un sinónimo que vive anclado en cumplir las expectativas de una mujer que nunca sentirá nada por él

Para darle algo de crédito a este tipo, esta vez no se abalanzó contra mí al acto. En vez de seguir sus deseos más oscuros, cerró los ojos, dando como resultado un cejo fruncido repugnante, agachó su cabeza lo suficiente para no ver mi cara por pura coincidencia y apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que podía ver como todo su cuerpo temblaba por la frustración.

Incluso así, no tenía miedo. Y no porque sus golpes no me llegaran a lastimar, cosa que definitivamente harán y en gran cantidad, sino porque llegó un punto en que cualquier clase de placer que estaba sintiendo por torturar a este débil hombre carente de amor propio... desapareció.

No sentía placer de molestarlo.

Esto me estaba dejando vacío.

De repente... toda mi actitud me parece un sin sentido.

-... ¡Kuh!

Incluso cuando él en serio tenía las ganas de golpearme, no parece que quiera llevar a cabo sus deseos. En realidad, casi parece que ni siquiera quiere estar aquí, rodeado de gente que lo está juzgando en base a impresiones que, tal parece, no son la definición total de una persona.

Sentí como mi cara se suavizaba mientras lo miraba, aunque no sé qué clase de cara estaré poniendo en su lugar sino es una de asco.

-Quieres mejorarte por ella, ¿verdad?

No hay manera de que de repente sienta deseos de ser una mejor persona conmigo. Así no funcionan las cosas.

Mis palabras, en vez de acercarnos de una forma cliché como en la ficción, solo hicieron que dejara de forzarse a verse lastimado para mirarme con puro odio sin adulterar, dejándome sentir un poco de toda esa insatisfacción que estaba cargando este hijo de puta que debería morirse en una zanja.

Abrió su boca, pero solo salió aire por unos instantes hasta que...

- **¿Por qué ella me tuvo que reemplazar contigo?**

... Vi con mis propios ojos un poco de la injusticia de Yukinoshita Yukino.

Una Yukinoshita Yukino que estaba mirándonos con una expresión de piedra, carente de emoción y asustando de forma justificada a la chica de pelo rosado que tiene al lado suyo como su perrita faldera.

Aunque de forma algo controlada por el bien de su imagen frente a esta masa de idiotez, es innegable que estaba dejando ver esa faceta que me ha estado ocultado desde que nos conocimos. Que ha estado ocultando no solo a mí, sino al mundo que logró construir a su alrededor gracias a MIS esfuerzos.

Mientras yo clamaba en mi mente todas las acciones cuestionables que hizo esta mujer a lo largo de s corta y manipuladora vida, ella empezó a acercarse hacia el escenario que habíamos montado a nuestro alrededor. Un escenario que aunque fue construido en base a la falta de actitud de este cerdo, terminó siendo una cosa que ella es capaz de gobernar.

Los logros de Yuuta son, automáticamente, los logros de Yukinoshita Yukino: ese es el tipo de sentido que este tipo está aplicando, pues apenas se enteró que ella estaba acercándose a él, puso una apariencia de sumisión total, llegando hasta el punto de no atreverse a mirarla a pesar de que se posicionó justo frente a ella.

La gente a nuestros alrededor clamaba su confusión, pero nadie realmente se animaba a hacer algo para obtener respuestas. Ni siquiera el príncipe o la mejor amiga estaban con la capacidad de robarle un poco del estelar a esta ídolo, conscientes de que no podían hacer nada en su contra si ella se lo proponía.

Ella hizo tanto...

Todo lo que he aprendido en este último año se debe a ella. No sería correcto decir que mi yo de antaño era un objeto más de Yukinoshita Yukino, que hizo muy bien su labor de entretenerla y ayudarla hasta que ya no fue necesario.

-... Yuuta, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Dejando de caminar luego de decir aquello, ella se quedó a tres pasos de distancia de él, hablándole como si estuviera en un estatus superior de existencia, a pesar de que, técnicamente, la familia de este cerdito debe ser mucho más influyente que la de ella al menos para el gran público.

A pesar de que es el hijo del gobernador, actúa como un peón más de ella, no levando la mirada, dejándose ser sometido por una simple chica de preparatoria que casi hago llorar hace poco más de dos semanas.

-... Yo... Yo quise mejorarme para ser digno de usted.

Tanto respeto...

Tanta falta de amor propio...

-... No quiero eso.

Tanta frialdad...

Tanta incomprensión.

-...

-Yuuta, quiero que lo odies. Que le guardes rencor hasta que seas destrozado.

Esta irracionalidad no debe ser escuchada. No debería serlo.

-...

Cualquiera debería rechazarla. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que está mal seguir ese capricho.

-... Yuuta.

-Lo entiendo. Si... si eso es lo que quieres.

... Debería ser así.

Pero...

-Tú... de verdad eres su esclavo, ¿verdad?

Su respuesta fue mirarme con un odio que estaba moviéndose entre la superficialidad y la genuinidad.

Mientras yo admiraba tontamente este espectáculo penoso que iba en contra de todo lo que creí conocer de esta chica hasta hace poco, el mundo a mi alrededor, una vez más, demostró su crueldad al ignorar como un desgraciado empezaba a correr hacia mí con las energías renovadas en pos de aplastarme.

Todo por un deseo irracional.

Todo porque Yukinoshita no sabe utilizar de buena manera sus herramientas y se cansa de las cosas que tanto hicieron por ella.

Lo último que decidí mirar antes de recibir de lleno el ¨amor¨ de este tipo fue mirar esos ojos fríos como el hielo... que estaban tristes y casi al borde del llanto.

- **¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

Mientras escuchaba a ese hijo de puta gritar de forma inentendible, sonreí sardónicamente.

-Y con esa irracionalidad querías cambiar el mundo, ¿eh?

 **¡PAAAAM!**

Sin siquiera molestarme en mirarlo, terminé recibiendo un puñetazo en mi mentón, seguido rápidamente por un empujón desesperado por parte de un chico aún más desesperado, cayendo hacia el suelo por culpa de la inercia.

Aunque casi todo terminó siendo cubierto por la expresión furiosa y dolida de este chico, había algo que era diferente...

Un cielo azul...

 **-¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!**

Ahora que lo pienso... hoy hace un buen día, ¿no?

Día... si, a partir de ahora empieza una nueva etapa: un nuevo día en mi vida. Un día que no se puede comparar a los anteriores.

Aunque este en un comienzo parece solo otro otro día en el que el mundo a mi alrededor me recuerda lo asqueroso que es al seguirse moviendo hacia un incomprensible pero necesario lugar al que no estoy invitado, siento que gracias a esta revelación cobra algo especial.

No sé qué, pero... es algo: estoy seguro de eso.

Ahora que lo pienso, yo... ahora estoy de verdad solo, ¿no?

- **¡AAAAH! ¡AAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

Por supuesto que hay unos cuantos que aún intentan acercarse a mí porque aún no son capaces de entender lo dañino que soy para ellos, pero tengo fe en que un día de estos ellos serán capaces de ver la futilidad y estupidez de sus acciones, finalmente empezando a tomar las decisiones correctas de una buena vez.

Estoy esperando el día en que Komachi pueda aceptar la basura que soy y mantenerse alejada de mí.

Estar con ella... no debe ser.

Definitivamente no.

 **-¡JÓDETE! ¡VOY A DESTRUIRTE! ¡VOY A MATARTE!**

Un final feliz, ¿eh?... Supongo que, en cierto, que este don nadie patético de su servidor esté empezando a obtener lo que siempre se ha merecido puede ser considerado como algo ¨feliz¨... o al menos eso creo.

La verdad... ya no me importa mucho.

No me está importando nada más allá de... **eso.**

 _Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces..._

... Ahora que lo pienso, madre dijo que me parezco mucho al abuelo, ¿no? ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que mi abuelo vivió experiencias similares y aprendió las mismas lecciones que yo sobre su asquerosidad.

Si es así... dios, que asco.

No quiero ser como él.

...

Pero supongo que es inevitable.

Pero es extraño que me cueste tanto recordar lo que me dijo ese día a pesar de que me marcó tanto... aunque todo en mí ha sido extraño desde aquel día en que mi progenitora me recordó sobre lo que buscaba mi abuelo hace... ¿menos de veinte horas?

Dios, se siente que ha pasado toda una vida desde entonces.

Debo estar muy mal...

 **-¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE!**

Pero... creo que esta bien que las cosas estén así. Siento que es lo correcto considerando todo lo que he hecho desde que puedo recordar y como, a pesar de que Yukinoshita Yukino no se merece un final feliz, supongo que el hecho de que quiera compartir esa felicidad con Yuigahama Yui es una conclusión aceptable.

No la mejor. Nunca será la mejor, pero... siento que si así terminará todo... puedo estar tranquilo.

Tan solo espero que Isshiki no esté tan mal. Esa mocosa no puede hacer nada bien si no estoy para respaldar.

La mimé demasiado.

 **-¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUEREEEEEEE!**

Pero no puedes hacer nada más, Hikigaya Hachiman. Todo lo que te queda es confiar en que las cosas estarán bien.

Confía en que el mundo está avanzando hacia un lugar hermoso.

Es lo único que te queda.

Todas las piezas caerán en su lugar.

 **-¡¿QUÉ TAL, BASTARDO?! ¡¿CÓMO SE SIENTE RECIBIR LO QUE PUTAS MERECES?!**

Todos están avanzando hacia un lugar mejor...

Todos... **menos yo. Y eso está bien.**

 **-¡APRENDE TU LUGAR, MALDICIÓN!**

Yo... bueno, se podría decir que soy la oveja de todo el grupo que protagonizo una comedia romántica equivocada a muchos niveles: el único incapaz de llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria y aún atascado en una fantasía escapista de la que soy incapaz de no aferrarme.

Todo porque mis vivencias me traumaron a tal nivel que no puedo vivir de otra forma.

Con todo eso, creo que este final es el más apropiado para mí.

Un final en el que estoy agonizando por una respuesta que será insatisfactoria y que me terminará conduciendo a un camino de miseria absoluta.

 **-¡TE MATARÉ! ¡SIN DUDA TE MATARÉ!**

El poco cielo que puedo llegar a ver por este estorbo, en contraste con mis pensamientos funestos, muestra un celeste glorioso que casi me hace desear saltar de un rascacielos para ver si puedo volar como ese glorioso cuervo que se elevaba a los cielos, escapando de todas sus preocupaciones con una facilidad envidiable.

Te envidio, cuervo.

Tú puedes escapar de todo lo malo si eso quieres.

Eres un animal majestuoso.

Ojalá yo tuviera tus capacidades. Ojalá yo también pudiera dejar todo esto atrás y mirar desde una posición gloriosa el firmamento en el que puedes perder tu tiempo observando un horizonte que se ve interminable.

Quisiera escapar de todo esto.

Quisiera no tener que vivir todo este drama con traiciones, familias destrozadas por los celos, un odio injustificado que fue alimentado en base a una relación malinterpretada con una chica demasiado buena para mí y un viejo de mierda que me metió sus inseguridades.

No quiero estar aquí.

Quiero volar.

Quiero escapar.

Pero...

 _Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces..._

... Necesito seguir aquí un poco.

Al menos hasta poder encontrar la respuesta.

Luego podré escapar de esta miseria para ir a otra miseria en la que esté más cómodo.

 **-¡AHORA VERÁS LO QUE SE SIE-**

-¡BASTARDO!

 **¡POOOM!**

Mi visión del hermoso cielo celeste se vio cruelmente opacada por el sonido seco de algo muy duro destrozado algo bastante doloroso y a la zapatilla escolar genérica bloqueando la poca visión del cielo celeste que podía obtener con este cerdo gritándome en la cara como el animal que es.

Mirando instintivamente pero sin muchos ánimos positivos hacia la cosa que tenía enfrente mío rugiéndome cual bestia con severo déficit de inteligencia, observé como el chico patético que buscaba ganarse el amor de Yukinoshita se agarraba la nariz con una desesperación casi preocupante, finalmente dejando de momento sus rugidos sin sentido.

CASI era preocupante, porque honestamente no podía menos lo que le pasara a este hijo de puta que tomó su decisión al respecto. Sin importar si una parte sentía un poco de simpatía hacia él, no esperes que ponga semejante estupidez en practica.

Ya no hay oportunidad de reconciliación. Ahora solo nos queda seguir los deseos de Yukinoshita Yukino hasta que uno de los dos termine por romperse.

Y no seré yo.

Nadie obtendrá nada de esto. Yukinoshita Yukino definitivamente no se enamorará de este chico y yo desde el comienzo parto con la premisa de que no ganaré nada, así que todo esto es un esfuerzo sin sentido.

Entonces, ¿por qué está ocurriendo?

La respuesta escapa a mi comprensión... y así esta bien.

 **-¡GAAH! ¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL! ¡MÉTETE EN TUS ASUNTOS!**

Gritando con un veneno exagerado que tal vez no sea tan forzado como en un inicio, Buuta literalmente escupió esas palabras cual bestia descontrolada, manchando mi cara con un poco de su saliva mugrosa.

Mientras sin quererlo me ponía a pensar en retrospectiva todas las veces que he sufrido por culpa de los caprichos de esa mujer de hielo, de repente sentí como algo caliente caía en mi mejilla, a la altura de la nariz y con unas cuantas partículas tocando mi ojo, provocándome un tic y una curiosidad por saber qué fue eso.

La respuesta la obtuve cuando, fijándome más detenidamente en las manos de Buuta, vi como un líquido rojo se escapaba entre sus dedos con una rapidez bastante impactante y al mismo tiempo algo asquerosa. No tuve que ser un genio para darme cuenta de lo que era ese líquido y mi cara demostró muy bien lo que sentía al respecto.

Sentí un fuerte impulso en seguir lastimando esa nariz suya por puro despecho debido a que él está perturbando mi paz, pero...

 _Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces..._ _ **& $/$/%# DESTRUYE!**_

... De alguna forma siento que si lo hago obtendré una respuesta que no me gusta.

Sé que nunca he hecho algo más allá de meterme en su psique sin valor y romper sus emociones el día de ayer Y SOLO ayer, pero... nunca le devolví el daño físico en ese entonces.

Y eso es algo que quiero mantener hasta el final.

Yo no soy Hayama. No podré salir impune si lastimo a este niño rico.

Los maestros no serán capaces de pasarlo por alto y esto escapa a cualquier control de daños que pueda generar Hiratsuka-sensei.

-¿Ya terminaste? Si es así, ¿puedes salir de encima mío? Estoy incómodo con tenerte tan cerca.

Mis palabras groseras pero tranquilas llamaron la atención de este cerdo nuevamente hacia mí en lugar de a la persona que le había dado ese golpe contundente sin piedad, liberando a la bestia que tiene escondida detrás de esa máscara de perfección irritante.

A pesar de que no tengo ni nunca tendré la mejor opinión de este tipo, pensé, en mi burda ingenuidad, que él no sería lo suficientemente idiota para seguir los deseos de esa mujer de buscar pelea conmigo luego del estado en el que se encontraba y con un aparente nuevo enemigo dispuesto a lastimarlo... pero...

Pero estamos hablando de Buuta.

No debía esperar algo mejor del tipo que tiene el ego tan frágil y unos problemas tan serios que lo vuelven incapaz de darse cuenta de lo estúpido que está siendo por seguir los caprichos de una chica que nunca le devolverá el mismo interés... o interés en general.

Sus ojos me miraban con un odio enloquecido por el amor tan devoto que le tiene a Yukinoshita Yukino, haciéndole incapaz de pensar con claridad y tragándose ese cuento de que me tiene odio a pesar de que es imposible que nosotros podamos sentir algo tan fuerte con el otro.

Incluso si amas con locura a Yukinoshita Yukino, ¿esto no es demasiado lejos?

-... Lo siento.

Por un instante... por un solo momento... vi como él recuperaba esa humanidad, pero solo fue un segundo y enseguida volvió esa máscara que se estaba forzando a creer.

-Oi, oi. Esforzarte tanto no debe ser sano para ti. Amate un poco más

Mis palabras no le llegaron, siguiendo con su misma actuación. Lo escuché soltar una risa ahogada antes de... dejar de tener sus manos presionadas en sus nariz... liberando ese líquido en mi cara.

...

...

...

Mierda...

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar como se debe, los fluidos vitales del cerdo cayeron directamente en mi cara, con una parte importante entrando en mi boca mientras que otro poco lo inhalaba con mi nariz debido al respingo sorprendido que di sin querer. Esto, por supuesto, me hizo escupir el líquido a como diera lugar.

Afortunadamente, mi boca fue lo suficientemente fuerte para escupir la sangre de Buuta mezclada con mi saliva directamente en sus labios, devolviéndole con intereses lo que me había enviado. Y cuando vi cómo su cara se transformaba en una amalgama de todos los sinónimos de asquerosidad, supe que el seguir siendo manchado con gotas de sangre valía la pena.

-¡DÉJALO EN PAZ!

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera lanzar el próximo golpe, unos brazos firmes aparecieron desde el costado izquierdo de Buuta, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a un costado mío de la pura sorpresa de no esperar que alguien me defendiera. Y yo lo entiendo, ya que yo tampoco lo esperaba.

Sin sangre cayéndome encima y a una distancia segura de mis ojos, observé con una mezcla de sentimientos conflictivos al príncipe de la escuela Hayama Hayato, quien pronto dejó de estar en una posición óptima para mirarle para abalanzarse sobre el cerdo enloquecido, quien a pesar de toda su violencia animal, es incapaz de vencer al atleta estrella de la escuela en fuerza.

Escuchando como ecos distantes a Hayama soltar gruñidos de esfuerzo y a Buuta lanzar gritos que eran incapaz de modularse en palabras entendibles, me quedé mirando el cielo, no teniendo las energías ni las ganas de levantarme, queriendo seguir observando el majestuoso cielo que hoy estaba libre de nubes.

-... Ánimo, Hayama. Tienes todo mi apoyo.

Él no me respondió, demasiado ocupado lidiando con el cerdo que parece haber renovado sus energías.

Escuchaba ecos a mi alrededor que decían cosas que era incapaz de entender. Todo mientras... ¿empezaba a cerrar los ojos?

¿Eh?

¿Acaso voy... voy a dormir aquí? ¿En el patio? ¿Frente a una multitud? ¿Y al lado del tipo que quiere golpearme por amor?

...

...

...

Meh. He dormido en lugares peores gracias a mi abuelo.

Te odio mucho, viejo de mierda.

* * *

 _ **... Creo que odio este capítulo. Lo odio mucho.**_

 _ **Yo soy de los que suelen agregar más palabras cuando el capítulo está ¨terminado¨ para hacer más completa la escena y dar unas palabras de más, cosa que hice aquí... y dios. Cuanto lo odio.**_

 _ **Esto tuvo una re-escritura TOTAL. Una JODIDA re-escritura total. Seis días de trabajo se fueron a la basura y tuve que escribir esto aguantándome las ganas de mandar todo a la mierda hasta el siguiente mes.**_

 _ **Para que se hagan una idea, originalmente la primera versión del capítulo versión tenía unas 11.000 palabras. ¿Y ya dije que fue una re-escritura total?**_

 _ **Maldita sea.**_

 _ **Jamás creí que podría enojarme con esta historia, pero lo hice. Y lo odio.**_

 _ **Un capítulo seguramente tan decepcionante para ustedes como lo fue para mí. Entiendo si ustedes quieren dejar la historia luego de este mundo. Sinceramente siento asco de esto y preferiría no publicarlo ahora que llegamos a este punto, pero mamá no educó a un cobarde, así que aquí estoy.**_

 _ **Por favor perdonenme por este capítulo. Juro que di mi mejor esfuerzo, pero eso no me satisfacería a mí, así que sé que a ustedes tampoco.**_

 _ **Bueno... vayamos a los comentarios, que por suerte son pocos.**_

 _ **... ¿Tal vez esa fue una señal de que la estaba cagando desde antes? ¿Es eso? ¿La gente que antes me comentaba ya dejó de hacerlo porque esto se volvió una mierda?**_

 _ **Si alguien más va a dejar de leer esta cosa, por favor dígame por qué. No quiero cagarla con Eroge.**_

 _ **[Lonyer182]:**_

 _ **Mirando en retrospectiva, siento que todo el capítulo anterior fue relleno salvo por el final, que en realidad es todo el capítulo en sentido narrativo. Este intentó ser movido, pero es un asco. Por favor trata de decirme en qué lo hice mal para así mejorar. Me gustaría aprender de mis errores.**_

 _ **Pero pasando a otras cosas, si, aunque al comienzo el alejamiento de Hachiman tiene mucho que ver con un deseo personal, poco a poco el deseo de seguir aferrándose a algo más lo terminó consumiendo hasta el punto de empezar a sufrir de demencia. Sé que no es muy coherente, pero me gusta ver a Hachiman como un personaje que no se volvió un loco porque fue salvado a tiempo.**_

 _ **Si no llegaba a conocer a las chicas en Sobu, pienso que hubiera tenido un final trágico y algo prematuro.**_

 _ **Me alegra que hayas podido disfrutar del anterior capítulo a pesar de que fue casi todo un relleno. Espero que puedas decirme cuales son las falencias de este para tratar de mejorarme en el futuro.**_

 _ **[Cronos21Zeus]:**_

 _ **Si, esto de la cuarentena está afectando mi horario de sueño también. Ahora que no debo despertarme a cierta hora para ir a la escuela, puedo llegar incluso a dormirme a las cuatro de la mañana y despertarme a las dos de la tarde.**_

 _ **Afortunadamente he empezado a corregir un poco eso, pero no es tan fácil cuando no hay nada que te motive a hacerlo.**_

 _ **Ya avanzando a la crítica en sí, es cierto: aunque disfrute un poco en escribir ese capítulo, siento que gran parte de eso fue un relleno cuyo mayor aporte fue preparar el terreno para el final del capítulo, el cual al parecer gusto más de lo que esperaba. Y siento que salió tan lento porque me forcé un poco a que tuviera más palabras.**_

 _ **Intenté que este capítulo tuviera más movimiento, pero... bueno, ya lo viste por ti mismo.**_

 _ **Respecto a esos usuarios, pues es verdad: cada uno ha sabido crear varias historias buenas para este fandom y formar su propio toque personal o característica que los hace atractivos. Mientras Gossu es bueno por crear ideas simples pero muy bien desarrolladas, Betrayed Dreams tiene esa rara habilidad de no perder la coherencia en sus historias a pesar de sus crossovers o un humor que a veces llega a ser un poco tonto.**_

 _ **En el caso de 80k Hikigaya, lo que más valoro de él en base a lo poco que he visto suyo es que apareció antes que muchos de nosotros y fue capaz de crear ideas llamativas con escritura bastante decente. Un poco como lo que hago yo, pero mil veces mejor... pero con menos constancia XD.**_

 _ **Sobre NOT 80k Hikigaya, pues ahora que lo mencionas, sí noté una similitud bastante grande en sus estilos de escritura y un poco de esa espontaneidad con ese fic de Chika, pero no entiendo porqué él iniciaría otra cuenta para continuar los fics de su cuenta principal... y tener semejante nombre, claro.**_

 _ **Un poco raro para mí.**_

 _ **En cuanto al habla español, pues no he visto mucho salvo por Cold Flare, el cual es bastante bueno y al que le tengo un pequeño odio por no haber continuado su fic de terror.**_

 _ **Ese tenía tanto potencial...**_

 _ **Respecto a los otros, reconozco a Yuuzan12 porque es imposible no conocer al único escritor que fue capaz de llegar a los 200 seguidores en puto español y aún hoy en día recibir comentarios de gente esperando que vuelva... todo mientras solo llegó a los 11 capítulos.**_

 _ **También sé de Lionel´di Angel. También es un suertudo que habría llegado muy lejos si siguiera con nosotros... además, creo que él me hizo un comentario en mis primer capítulo para ayudarme a mejorar.**_

 _ **Ojalá vuelva. Su historia era muy buena.**_

 _ **El resto no me suena de nada. Lo siento. Yo soy de los tipos que pueden saber todas las historias que hay aquí en español y un buen número en inglés, pero difícilmente reconozca a un usuario porque como lector compulsivo tengo mis prioridades XD.**_

 _ **Hablando más en profundidad sobre esa página que me la pintabas como el circo del erotismo, es verdad que había más Rule 34 de la que esperaba, pero tampoco es como si estuviera llena de ella. Hasta habían tres páginas seguidas en las que no me aparecía nada de eso. Pero si, algunas cosas que publicaban ahí son un poco... fuertes.**_

 _ **... Me pregunto qué pensarán las mamas de quienes hicieron eso...**_

 _ **Fuera de eso, la verdad es que hay muy buenas imagenes ahí. Hasta hay unas cuantas que podría usar como imagen de mis futuras historias si es que la oportunidad se da. Y eso me alegra, porque antes de entrar ahí pensaba que nadie hacía arte de Oregairu porque a nadie le importaba.**_

 _ **En cierto modo me hace feliz.**_

 _ **Creo que es todo. Espero leerte de nuevo luego de toda la decepción que es este capítulo.**_

 _ **PD: Si, es raro. Creo que esa fue una broma que usé en los primeros capítulos o algo así, pero no estoy seguro. Necesito más información.**_

 _ **[linksparda]:**_

 _ **Me alegro que te guste la trama del abuelo. Aunque en un principio pensaba que ese rol no existiera, me alegro de haberlo cambiado a tiempo. Siento que aunque él no haya aparecido, los pensamientos de Hachiman al respecto, lo que se revela en la conversación con NTR-kun y los dos flashbacks en los que se menciona han construido una imagen especial de él.**_

 _ **Siento que actualmente es de lo poco que se puede rescatar del fic.**_

 _ **De nada. Y espero que este capítulo no te haga abandonar el fic.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Perdonen que esto haya tardado tanto para tan penoso resultado, pero era publicar esta cosa ahora o no hacerlo nunca.**_

 _ **En serio siento asco de este capítulo. Me decepciona como quedó luego de escribir tanto y hacerlos esperar con mis historias hasta el punto en que algunos dejaron de seguir mis fics o darles favoritos.**_

 _ **... Creo que debería tomarme un descanso de esto. Necesito saber cómo arreglar esto.**_

 _ **¿Qué más?... Ah, mientras escribo esto, el nuevo capítulo de Eroge tiene unas 4.800 palabras con planes previstos para publicarlo el viernes o a más tardar el sábado.**_

 _ **Luego... bueno, ya veré.**_

 _ **No estoy de ánimo, la verdad. Estos últimos días no han sido los mejores para mí.**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


	23. Como llegó a autoconvencerse: Parte 7

**Como llegó a autoconvencerse**

 **Parte 7**

* * *

Por más irónico que sea viniendo de alguien como yo, no tengo reparos en afirmar cuan asquerosa es la dependencia. Tanto es así que seguramente pueda llegar a perderme en ese frenesí de emociones que me envuelve cuando hablo de algo tan específico.

La dependencia, por lo general, es un estado ampliamente repelido por el común denominador que tanto aborrezco, pero incluso así, es innegable que una gran parte de la población es dependiente en cierto grado de los demás o desea alcanzar ese estado cuando le conviene, incluso si es por algo tan absurdo como ¨evitar que ella se vaya¨.

Y a pesar de cuanto odie catalogarme en ese grupo mayoritario lleno de idiotas sin cerebro... en realidad fui uno de esos miles que decía odiar la dependencia cuando en el fondo la ansiaba o quería ejercerla, ya sea en mí mismo o en los demás. Los tecnicismos no importan cuando la verdad fundamental de que soy una basura humana está a la vista.

No tengo dudas de que fui y tal vez sigo siendo dependiente. Pero no una dependencia estándar en la que solo se queda en mí, sino que incluso fui tan lejos como para querer forzar mi ideal conveniente en ese par de chicas estúpidas que no se alejaron de mí cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

La verdad es... que soy patético. Y eso es algo que mi relación con ellas me hizo dar cuenta, así que, incluso con todo este dolor, no desearía algo tan fantasioso como nunca haberlas conocido o viajar al pasado para hacer las cosas mejor.

Soy patético, pero me gusta pensar que no tanto.

 **RIIING~**

Lo que ocurrió en esos días... a veces no puedo evitar detenerme a pensar si podría haber existido otra salida. Si de alguna manera el decir algo diferente o evitar soltar unas palabras habría hecho una diferencia suficientemente sustanciosa como para mantenernos unidos o dejarme con una vana esperanza de que las cosas podrían llegar a mejorar.

... Eso es lo que pienso hasta que caigo en cuenta de que el resultado actual fue el mejor. Fue sin lugar a dudas el final feliz en el que la mayoría de cabos fueron clavados sin perjudicar completamente la vida de los personajes con excepción de mí.

Cuando eso ocurre, suelto una sonrisa desagradable mientras pienso en insultos hirientes pero cómicos hacia mi persona por atreverme a soñar con estas posibilidades.

-Es todo por hoy. Mañana repasaremos las consecuencias de la caída de Roma antes de expandirnos hacia otros reinos. Por favor estudien en casa.

Luego de decir sus palabras finales con una inusual alegría provocada por los motivos más impuros, el profesor salió del aula incluso antes de sus alumnos, dejando olvidada su abrigo incluso. Pero, a pesar de la ofensiva imagen que pintaba de nuestra clase, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que está pasando, es inevitable este resultado.

Incluso aunque me cueste un poco concebirlo, al final del día no deja de ser menos cierto que Yuuta es hijo de un político importante con raíces muy fuertes en Chiba, por lo que enojarlo no está en las prioridades de la escuela a menos que sean respaldadas por... el presidente, pues la opinión de Hayama y Yukinoshita importa bien poco aquí.

Y si tenemos en cuenta que Yuuta es el perro de esa Reina de Hielo... Je, me rio para no llorar.

Sintiendo que ya estuve suficiente tiempo sentado en mis divagaciones usuales, me levanté para comenzar guardar un cuaderno que no fue abierto en toda la clase, ante la atenta mirada de un príncipe rubio que perdió de vista a una chica de pelo rosa, la cual se fue casi corriendo hacia cierto club donde estaba una perra de hielo para arreglar conflictos serios.

... O tal vez solo quería ir al baño. Todo puede ser en esta vida.

-... ¿Está bien que lo dejemos así, Hayato?

Incluso cuando mi mente esta llena de pensamientos casi depresivos, mi cabeza siempre se queda en blanco cuando Tobe entra. Es casi como un instinto primario, como si mi raza hubiera evolucionado precisamente para sobrevivir a una alimaña tan hostil.

Tratando de no pensar mucho sobre cierto idiota con serias y peligrosas tendencias a ponerme de los nervios, seguí guardando mis cosas, pero esta vez a un ritmo mucho más acelerado, pues no quería correr el riesgo de que cierto alguien decidiera que es un buen momento para una conversación.

-... No es que podamos hacer mucho para empezar, Tobe. Solo... estoy frustrado.

Estate frustrado por mi seguridad todo lo que querías, pero aún así no cambiará mi opinión sobre ti, Hayama. El que de alguna manera sea responsable de toda la ¨felicidad¨ que estas teniendo no te da derecho a querer lo mejor para mí y asegurarte de ello como si fueras mamá gallina.

Este pavo real se puede cuidar por sí mismo, muchas gracias.

-... Esto se va a poner feo...

No resistí el impulso de pronunciar eso cuando vi el asiento vacío detrás de mí, sintiendo como me estaba esperando un destino tan oscuro como áfrica. Pero, incluso si era así, no es como si pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, así que con un poco de renuencia terminé avanzando hacia la salida con mochila en hombro, ignorando las voces raijuuescas de fondo.

Para cuando salí del salón, me di cuenta de que aunque aún había varias personas haciendo sus cosas y generando sonido de fondo, la baja afluencia teniendo en cuenta los estudiantes totales de Sobu hicieron patente el hecho de que muchos se dirigieron a la salida o fueron a sus respectivos clubes.

Aunque en situaciones normales esto debería darme felicidad pues la tranquilidad siempre es bienvenida, de algún modo sentí que este era el peor escenario el día de hoy. Un escenario en el que terminé solo, sin nadie que se fuerce a ser mi apoyo ni un cerdo idiota que se presente como el enemigo genérico.

Era demasiado tranquilo. Muy impropio de mis primeros dos días de escuela luego de esa fiesta de graduación.

Aunque al comienzo no pude evitar estar feliz de no tener a ese idiota molestándome y disfrutar de recordar lo que ese viejo de mierda me dijo aquel, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era demasiado bueno para mí. Demasiado conveniente para alguien que vive lleno de inconveniencias.

-... Tch. No es tiempo de pensar en eso.

Apreciando por un segundo el cielo azul sin ninguna nube en la distancia a través de una ventana sucia, finalmente comencé a avanzar hacia la salida, tomando un camino diferente que no me haga encontrar con una hermana menor con muchas ganas de empezar una conversación sobre mis sentimientos.

Mientras caminaba a ritmo relativamente rápido, me encontraba ocasionalmente con estudiantes que evitaban mirarme a los ojos con tanto descaro que hasta dolía, pero no le di importancia y seguí en mi marcha, mirando de un lado a otro con cierta paranoia, lo que me ganaba una mirada ocasional de maestros o conserjes, quienes no tenían reparos en demostrar que existo.

Luego de un par de minutos que se hicieron demasiado largos, finalmente llegué a un salón en el primer piso que siempre tenía una ventana abierta, teniendo a partir de ahí el camino fácil para largarme de aquí de manera no convencional y evitar a Komachi.

-... Así que viniste, ¿eh?

Cuando entré al salón, lo que más captó mi atención fue a un estudiante que creo haber tenido de compañero el año pasado.

Pronto otro sujeto, más grande y de aspecto peligroso, hizo acto de presencia, con su espalda pegada a la pared.

Incluso cuando me quedé quieto luego de dar mi primer paso dentro de la habitación, apostaba mi vida a que habían más de estos tipos esparcidos por toda la habitación, formando una imagen que no quiero pensar.

-...

Me quedé en silencio, no sabiendo qué debía decir, algo que provocó una sonrisa sin felicidad en el aparente líder quien habló primero.

-No te culpo por poner esa cara. Hombre, si fuera yo en tu situación, estaría chillando como niña y buscando a un maestro, incluso si debo ir hasta Tokio a pie.

A pesar de que el tipo intentaba poner un poco de frescura en su voz, la cara tan nerviosa que estaba haciendo hacía que no me pudiera tomar en serio su intento de quedar bien, limitándome tan solo a mantener la mirada fija en él, preguntándome si mi decisión de tomar este camino fue planeada por ese cerdo.

Luego de decir ese intento de genialidad, se quedó callado, mirándome con una expectación no disimulada, esperando de alguna forma que tuviera las ganas de querer seguirle el juego y no cagarme en toda su descendencia: con eso en mente, lo máximo que le llegué a dar fueron unos ojos que mostraron todo mi descontento.

-... Bueno, ¿esperabas que sucediera otra cosa, Kyo-kun? Agradece que él no está corriendo por su vida. Eso vuelve a esto mucho más sencillo.

Un tercero que no podía ver dijo aquello con cansancio, hablando como si esto fuera problemático para ellos, una herejía considerando quien iba a recibir la peor parte de este intercambio.

El único que hasta se había dirigido a hablarme miró hacia la izquierda con una exasperación casi cómica, aflojando esos hombros tensos suyos.

-Incluso si lo que vamos a hacer está mal, esperaba que este tipo fuera lo suficientemente comprensible para hacerme las cosas más fáciles. ¿Acaso estuve mal por querer algo así?

-No mal, sino lo siguiente.

Quien complementó a la tercera voz que tenía un tono elegante que no se adecuaba a la situación era el segundo tipo de aspecto imponente, quien tenía una expresión de piedra que no traicionaba ninguna emoción. Y su inexpresividad no cambió incluso cuando el aparente líder le miró con una furia digna de un anime estándar, matando un poco el ambiente.

Si era sincero conmigo mismo para variar, quiero correr de aquí para evitar el mundo de dolor que me espera... pero...

-... Aunque se actúan como idiotas, no parecen malos tipos.

Mis palabras llamaron la atención visible de esos dos y estoy seguro de que también de los demás, sean los números que fueran. Me concentré en el único que se estaba dirigiendo a mí, quien poseía una mirada... culpable, o al menos algo asemejable a eso.

Incluso cuando tenía algunas preguntas que hacer, no presioné el tema, dejando que mi declaración guiara lentamente las cosas hacia donde quiero... cosa que, cuando vi al aparente líder de este grupo suspirar sonoramente para acto seguido mirarme a los ojos sin titubear, supe que se iba a cumplir.

-Puede que ellos lo sean, pero yo no. Solo soy una escoria egoísta.

Mi respuesta ante sus palabras duras fue la de ladear ligeramente la cabeza, finalmente sintiendo que era momento de entrar en este salón, no queriendo llamar la atención no deseada de algún chismoso.

Forzándome a actuar, avancé tres pasos hacia el frente y enseguida me giré a la izquierda de reojo, encontrando la vista no apetecible de tres tipos mirándome con algo de culpa, pero sobretodo decisión. Y tal vez porque en el fondo tengo una especie de trauma con los tipos de pelados es que miré al que tenía el aspecto más aterrador.

Esos músculos solo prometen dolor.

No queriendo seguir mirando algo que solo me hace mal, volví a mirar al primer tipo que vi, viendo como ahora se veía aún más culpable que antes, ni siquiera dignándose en devolverme la mirada, seguramente porque habré hecho una expresión de patético terror cuando vi esos brazos.

No queriendo quedarme sin respuesta, decidí ir al grano.

-Ese tipo fue el que los envío, ¿verdad?

Aunque la formulé como una pregunta, era más bien una confirmación que fue reforzada cuando por un segundo el lenguaje corporal de este tipo fue de sorpresa, pronto volviendo a su estado anterior, como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Pero, incluso si lo quisiera esconder, la expresión aterradora que me estaba dando el segundo tipo dejaba en evidencia que toque una fibra.

Dejé que esa revelación ya confirmada se hundiera en mi ser, pensando en todas las connotaciones nuevas que me hace tener no solo de ese cerdo patético, sino también de la posible mano de Yukinoshita Yukino sobre esto, probablemente buscando que este enfrentamiento contra Buuta escale cuanto más rápido mejor.

No sé cuál es la relación entre el cerdo y ella, pero...

... No, eso es una vil mentira.

Sé demasiado bien cuál es la relación entre ellos y todo lo malo que tiene. Podré carecer de respuestas directas, pero tengo las suficientes piezas para formar una imagen más o menos clara.

... Pero...

Por más evidencia que tenga a estas alturas que hasta la misma Yukinoshita Yukino confirmó indirectamente, me resisto de forma banal a creer que sea verdad. Me estoy resistiendo hasta obtener información de primera mano.

Y eso es porque, aunque desprecio a ese cerdo y lo considero un humano inferior que debería desaparecer por aferrarse con locura a esa perra de hielo que debería explotar... yo soy lo mismo que él.

Somos lo mismo. Partimos de la misma base. Tenemos el mismo problema fundamental.

-... Seguro tienes una imagen nefasta de mí, ¿no? De todos nosotros.

Salí de mis pensamientos molestos sobre ese duo dinámico al escuchar las palabras algo rotas del aparente líder de este grupo de matones escuetos, haciéndome dirigir mi mirada hacia él, encontrando como de repente se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos con un arrepentimiento tan evidente como asqueroso.

Toda esta situación me lo parece.

-Kyo-kun...

-Digo, pareces ser inteligente, así que puedes intuir lo que va a pasar, así que...

Ignorando las palabras del apuesto bishonen con un pelo rubio sacado de alguna revista de moda cualquiera, él siguió hablando sus sin sentidos, no dando espacio para continuar esta charla y haciéndome pensar que estábamos en una especie de espectáculo meloso en el que arrastre a estas personas sin quererlo.

-...

-... Tienes razón. Ese bastardo me prometió algo muy importante si te daba una paliza.

Cuando escuché esas palabras...

-... Ah, entiendo.

... No sentí nada.

Me era imposible sentir algo cuando...

 _Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces..._

... Bueno, eso.

-Si, es cierto. ¡Pero todo es culpa! ¡Yo soy el único beneficiado, pero... pero no me atreví a hacerlo solo, así que les pedí a ellos que lo hicieran por mí! ¡Y de paso te lo haré pasar mil veces peor!

...

-...

...

-Por eso... por favor, no los odi-

 **-Corta el rollo. Me das igual. Todos tus amigos incluidos.**

-¡!

Mi declaración rotunda no solo provocó que el tipo dejara de buscar confort por mi parte para mirarme con una sorpresa estúpida, sino que también generó un sentimiento de animosidad unánime en los matones a mi alrededor. Pero, incluso así, eso no afectó ni un poco, dándome igual si hería los sentimientos de alguien en el proceso.

-Tú...

Escuché al tipo guapo y de complexión débil decirme algo, pero apenas me enteré de eso forcé mi cerebro a no prestarle atención. En lugar de centrarme en todos estos extras sin relevancia futura, mis ojos se enfocaron en los de este tipo patético, quien se veía tan lamentable que casi me daban ganas de compadecerme de él y darle lo que tanto está buscando.

Casi.

-Si esperas que simpatice con tu situación o dejarme bien en claro que no quieres hacer esto, puedes irlo ahorrando. No me interesa y te estás viendo tonto al querer forzarme a tener lástima.

Mi tono fue fuerte y determinado en mis acciones, algo que a este sujeto parece faltarle, bajando lenta pero seguramente la mirada hacia sus pies. Esto está al mismo de nivel de si fuera un niño malcriado que fue atrapado haciendo algo malo y ahora se siente avergonzado de su estupidez.

Vivo rodeado de idiotas. En todas sus formas y colores, casi como un festival.

-No... Eso es...

¿Ni siquiera tienes la voluntad para defenderte hasta el final? ¿De verdad ese cerdo tiene más voluntad que tú? No eres tan basura como él, pero a diferencia de ti, ese bastardo al menos lleva su asquerosidad hasta el final, entendiendo las consecuencias de sus actos pero no importándole.

Tú ni siquiera llegas a eso.

-Te ves demasiado lamentable como para que hagas esto por solo dinero. Debe haber algo más, ¿no? Algo que te haga estar dispuesto a hacer algo que no quieres y que te lleve a meter a más gente para sentirte mejor.

Con el pasar de las palabras, mi voz empezó a tener más sentimientos. Sentimientos fuertes que estaban emergiendo por algo mucho más grande que este grupo de idiotas que quieren joderme por sus propios intereses.

El ¨líder¨, no aguantando el que le contara sus verdades, comenzó a retroceder, viéndose patético de una forma que, aunque intenta verse triste, todo lo que consigue en mí es que quiera reírme.

Luego de todo lo que viví en estas semanas, un ¨conflicto¨ como este no significa nada más que risa para mí. No tengo ni siquiera la capacidad de seguir queriendo tirar sal en la herida, dejando que el tipo tuviera un descanso de mis ataques, pero no antes de que chocara su espalda contra la pared.

-... ¿Esto es en serio? Ni que fuera un monstruo.

... Creo que no lo soy, al menos.

De repente un brazo firme se interpuso entre nosotros dos mientras los tipos que van a golpearme parecen haber tenido suficiente de mis habladurías, pareciendo tener una especie de relación amistosa con ese chico patético si podían hacer un rostro de furia tan realista, dejándome por un momento asombrado de ver esta unión entre ellos.

Había asumido que solo eran tipos cualquiera que solo se metieron en este por el dinero.

Mientras pensaba en eso, el tipo apuesto, con el rostro más furioso de todo el grupo, comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, con su brazo izquierdo listo para la acción

-¡Serás un hijo de p-

-¡NO!

-¡!

¡!

...

...

...

Un solo grito bastó para detener toda la ira que corroía a estos tipos, haciendo que el tipo apuesto se detuviera a poco menos de un metro, con su puño izquierdo medio levantado mientras miraba al ¨líder¨ con sorpresa.

Mientras eso pasaba, también vi como el sujeto al lado del chico dejaba de tener su mano levantada luego de que el tipo patético lentamente la bajara con una delicadeza casi entrañable.

Y cuando eso ocurrió, me miró a los ojos, forzándose a mantener los suyos clavados en los míos a pesar de que veía como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, seguramente teniendo miedo de que siguiera diciéndole sus verdades.

Tan solo lo miré con curiosidad, pero no más allá de eso, no estando interesado en este chico luego de este incidente.

Estoy seguro de que esta será la primera y última vez que hablaremos.

Puede que este saltando a conclusiones precipitadas, pero no tengo dudas de eso. Confío en la cobardía de este tipo.

-...

Luego de unos segundos en los que mantuvimos un duelo de miradas cojo que solo hizo aumentar el mal humor de estos cuasi matones, él tomó una bocanada de aire al abrir su boca de forma excesiva, listo para decir algo, sea lo que fuera. Y, según mi poca experiencia con él, estoy seguro de que será estúpido.

-... Mi hermanita de verdad ama la danza. En serio lo hace.

-¿Eh?

De repente soltó una estupidez que sobrepasaba incluso mis expectativas, generándome una falta de reacción que no sabía muy bien con qué rellenar, sintiendo que muchos sinónimos de la palabra indignación podrían llenar ese hueco, pero no pudiendo elegir cuál de todos.

Incluso cuando quería decir muchas cosas, me mantuve callado, queriendo ver hasta donde llega antes de sacar una conclusión de todo esto

-... Y... y quiere que todos estemos tan felices como ella. Por eso, siempre que alguien de mi familia está triste, ella quiere bailar para nosotros. Aunque a veces piense que es un poco estúpido o molesto, la sonrisa que ella tiene hace que todo valga la pena para mí.

La poderosa y nociva emoción llamada melancolía corroía la voz de este ¨Kyo-kun¨, provocando en sus secuaces rostros de incomodidad mezclada con mucha empatía. E incluso el tipo apuesto, el que parece ser su mejor amigo o algo así, casi parece querer ir a darle un abrazo o alguna cosa gay.

¿Yo?

 _Todo lo hice por ti... ¡POR TI ESTOY AGUANTANDO TANTO DOLOR!_

 _¡ES INJUSTO!_

 _ **¡ERES INJUSTO, ONII-CHAN!**_

... Estoy teniendo un fuerte caso de deja vu.

-...

-Ella de verdad ama la danza. Tiene la determinación para ser la mejor bailarina del mundo... pero no el cuerpo.

...

...

Con que una hermana menor, ¿eh?

... Si, esto sin duda es una mierda. Pero no cualquier clase de mierda estándar, sino una del tipo emocional y familiar que de solo imaginarla ya me dan ganas de pegar mi cabeza contra un poste para si puedo derribarlo o él a mí.

-...

-Soy una basura. Te estoy atacando por mi propio bien egoísta a pesar de que no te mereces nada de esto. Y encima soy tan patético que estoy buscando que me entiendes o me des tu simpatía... Ja, honestamente, ni siquiera yo mismo sé cuál de las dos quiero.

En algún punto él comenzó a dar pasos hacia adelante, acercándose de a poco a mí con una expresión determinada y dolorosa, pero sin duda una mejoría si lo comparaba con lo que estaba mostrando antes. Una mejoría de tal magnitud que, al menos por un instante, ignoré como su brazo se estaba tensando.

Tan solo me concentré en la futura conversación que tendría con ese cerdo de mierda carente de amor propio.

-...

-Pero es innecesario. No necesito tu entendimiento o compasión, Hikigaya Hachiman. Lo que quiero.

-...

-¡ES VERTE EN EL PISO CON SANGRE!

 **¡PAAAAAA!**

...

Fue un poco más lento en comparación a lo que me lanzó ese cerdo, pero igualmente mucho más rápido de lo que puedo manejar. Por eso, incluso cuando traté en vano de alejar mi cara, no pude evitar que ¨Kyo-kun¨ me diera un puñetazo emergente directo en mi mentón, provocando que mis dientes se chocaran de tal forma que lo sentí hasta en los ojos.

No caí al piso a pesar de que el sonido así lo hiciese esperar, pero solo por un instante el equilibrio perfecto que tenía en mis pies se rompió, haciéndome levantar mi pie izquierdo levemente y en dirección diagonal antes de volver a apoyarlo en el confortante suelo, con un cierto temblor recorriéndome poco después.

Mientras un sabor metálico comenzaba a sentirse en mi boca, solté una pequeña risa.

-Puedes intentar hacerme vivir un infierno, pero ya estoy en él, idiota.

Su respuesta fue empujarme con tal brusquedad que esta vez sí terminé cayendo totalmente hacia el piso, golpeando mi cabeza de tal forma que, por un momento, sentí que me desconecté del mundo a mi alrededor.

Cuando volví en mí, todo lo que sentía era dolor.

Dolor en muchas direcciones y agravándose con cada segundo. Un dolor que era acompañado de ecos distantes que se sentían como gritos bestiales.

Incluso así, no veía nada claro sobre la mierda que estaba sacudiendo todo mi cuerpo debilitado por tanta falta de sueño. Todo lo que estaba viendo era un negro absoluto bastante más tolerable que... lo que fuera eso.

El dolor era imposible de describir para mí, pero al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que sin duda podía describirlo como algo poderoso, no me quitaba la capacidad de pensar con claridad todo esto, casi como si mi mente se hubiera desconectado de mi cuerpo o fuera un robot que acababa de entrar en piloto automático.

 _Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces..._

¿Aún quieres seguir atormentándome en esta situación, viejo de mierda? ¿Tan poco es tu amor hacia el único nieto que se dignaba en preocuparse por tu miserable trasero protegido por un pañal de adulto?

 _Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces..._

No te entiendo, abuelo.

Nunca lo he hecho, la verdad, pero siento que me acabo de dar cuenta de eso a un nuevo nivel que nunca antes podría haber soñado siquiera, haciéndome cuestionar de nuevo la existencia de mi no querido abuelo, preguntándome hasta qué punto tenía destrozada su cabeza debido a sus ideales distorsionados.

Cuando pienso en él, inevitablemente terminó dirigiéndolo hacia mí y viceversa, casi como si fuera un reflejo o tic nervioso del que no puedo deshacer, da igual cuanto luche por ello. Es hasta tal punto que, en ocasiones, incluso llego a cuestionarme si él de verdad se ha ido de mi vida y no estoy solamente forzándome a creer una mentira para sentirme mejor.

 _Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces..._

Es obvio que ese viejo murió hace años. Es evidente que, físicamente, él ya ha dejado de existir, pasando su consciencia a otra vida en la que pueda seguir jodiendo la vida de quienes lo deben tolerar.

Sé que físicamente es así... pero en lo mental, yo...

 _ **Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces...**_

Siento que en mi mente no se ha ido.

... No, siento que en mi cabeza él está más vivo que nunca, disfrutando retorcer mis pensamientos a su conveniencia, no importándole el daño que me dé y hasta puede que incluso disfrutando como el masoquista que es.

Nada ha cambiado.

Todo sigue igual.

... Todo está igual de mal.

 _ **Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces...**_

No puedo retener nada, ni muchos menos arreglar algo.

Desde que él murió, de alguna forma me forcé a seguir manteniendo su existencia en mi interior, incluso si por momentos me olvido. Porque da igual cuanto piense en otras cuestiones o me relacione con personas hasta el punto de ignorar mis ideales, no cambia el hecho de que me condicione de forma irreversible por él.

Soy una extensión más de la voluntad de mi abuelo.

 _ **¡Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces!**_

No logre nada en mi vida. Fui incapaz de mantener esos lazos y este es mi castigo.

Me pregunto... ¿habría cambiado algo si me hubiera abstenido de decir una cosa o negarme a hacer cierta acción?

 _ **¡SI EL MUNDO TE RECHAZA, ENTONCES!**_

... La respuesta, a pesar de que hasta alturas ya no importa, es un no.

No podría haber cambiado.

Todo porque me negué a negar el error fundamental en mí que me llevó a este resultado.

Da igual si hubiera podido aplazar el clímax unos meses más o puede que años, al final habría sucedido debido a que no sé cómo resolver el problema fundamental que ya es parte de Hikigaya Hachiman.

 _ **¡RECHAZA!**_

No tengo ningún arrepentimiento que importe... excepto... si, tal vez ese.

 _ **¡RECHAZA!**_

 _ **¡RECHAZA AL MUNDO!**_

 _ **¡RECHAZALO!**_

... Me habría gustado conocerte de verdad, Yukinoshita Yukino.

 _ **¡ABANDONA EL MUNDO!**_

 _ **¡DESTRUYELO!**_

Si hay algún arrepentimiento mío que deba ser mencionado... definitivamente no es este.

Nunca lo será.

 _ **Sé lo que nunca pude.**_

-¡!

...

...

...

¿Eh? ¿Qué demon-¡!

¡MIERDA! ¡CUANTO DUELE!

¡MALDITA SEA! **¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA!**

 **¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO SABEN LO QUE ES EL AUTOCONTROL?! ¡NO SIENTO MI JODIDO PENE, POR DIOS!**

-¡JÓDETE TÚ Y TU HERMANA, ANIMAL!

Mi cuerpo entero se sentía tan pesado como la bolsa de plomo que una vez mi abuelo me obligo a arrastrar con la esperanza de que desarrollara una fobia a las pistolas y volverme una persona de bien, porque otra explicación la verdad es que no encuentro.

Mi visión estaba empañada, pero afortunadamente no porque me fuera incapaz abrir bien los ojos, sino porque la luz de la habitación era demasiado para mis pobres ojos pudieran soportar.

Con esa preocupación liberada, me pude concentrar tranquilamente en el hecho de que me dolía respirar y que cada onza de respiración mía venía acompañada de un silbido no muy motivador que me hacía querer perforarme el pie para que la adrenalina hiciera su magia.

Con todo eso en la lista, sorprendentemente mis piernas estaban en correcto funcionamiento, retorciéndose de un lado a otra como si les hubiera picado algo ante los estremecimientos dolores que me agarraban cada tres segundos. La comparación con una lobris buscando la libertad fue inevitable.

En el proceso de notar eso me di cuenta de que mi brazo izquierdo era el único capaz de sostener mi peso sin hacerme gritar como una perra, lo que, aunque molesto, era mejor a la alternativa de quedarme acostado aquí hasta que se volviera de noche o incluso empezara un nuevo día escolar.

La luz solar que pasaba por la ventana era todavía algo blanca, pero ya comenzaba a notarse signos de un tono anaranjado que cada vez se volverá más dominante, alertándome de que aún deben quedar estudiantes y maestros por aquí.

-... Y ninguno se digno en escuchar esta paliza. Menuda escuela esta.

Si no fuera porque yo haría lo mismo en su situación, me sentiría herido y con serias ganas de cometer un tiroteo mientras pongo de fondo el himno nacional norteamericano cantado por un latino para joder.

... Pero como no es así, solo puedo admirar su astucia, envidiando sanamente su capacidad para ignorar lo que debería ser una prioridad máxima en su trabajo. Admiré por sobretodo el hecho de que ser un maestro no te vuelve automáticamente Hiratsuka-sensei, demostrándome que tal vez haya un futuro para mí en ese oficio.

La idea de ser un marido del hogar sigue en mí, pero a estas alturas y con mi experiencia con chicas, creo que se puede catalogar perfectamente como fantasía.

¿Y por qué me estoy poniendo a pensar en todo esto aquí? Bueno, eso es porque al tratar de levantarme apoyando mi peso en el brazo izquierdo, todo lo que conseguí fue besar literalmente el piso sucio mientras mi nariz recibía un fuerte impacto que me hizo soltar un quejido de dolor inusualmente inexpresivo.

Girando mi cabeza a la izquierda para no estar incómodo, miré con desagrado a mi mano izquierda, que había fallado miserablemente en lo único para lo que puedo contar con ella, burlándose de mí con su inamovilidad.

-... Esto va a tomar tiempo.

* * *

Luego de intentarlo mucho más tiempo del que estoy dispuesto a admitir, finalmente logré levantarme y lograr mantener el suficiente equilibrio como para empezar a caminar, que fue puesto a prueba casi inmediatamente cuando me vi forzado a cruzar por la ventana con mi estado actual.

Intenté lo mejor posible cruzarla sin caerme, pero fue un intento fútil, pues debido a estirar brazo derecho más de la cuenta, terminé soltando un quejido de dolor que me hizo perder fuerza en el resto del cuerpo, dejando que la gravedad hiciera su magia de hacerme besar el suelo... otra vez.

Afortunadamente no me golpee tan fuerte el estómago y pude volver a levantarme en solo cinco minutos, esta vez teniendo el camino libre para irme a casa, decidiendo que la mochila se podía ir bien al carajo por todo lo que me importa. Como esto es japón y sobretodo una escuela, me apoyo en que no me la robarán mañana.

El camino fue duro, lleno de un sol que no estaba ayudando en nada a mi dolor de cabeza, todo mezclado con unos ojos juzgadores que variaban entre la pena genuina y el desprecio aún más genuino, haciendo un suplicio avanzar con la boca cerrada.

Pero al final, luego de mucho tiempo, llegué a casa, parándome un momento para tomar aire y admirar la bella imagen de mi hogar, queriendo entrar cuanto antes para dormirme hasta mañana.

Por fortuna, fui lo bastante estúpido para olvidarme de cerrar el portón y la puerta, así que no necesitaba buscar una llave que ni sé dónde está. Y como Komachi se fue a la casa de esa basura por quién sabe qué, tengo el camino libre.

-Je, supongo que debo agradecerle a esa mosca por... No, eso nunca sucederá.

Luego de pronunciar esa absolutez hacia esa basura que posee el guardián definitivo por el que no puedo pasar, avancé hacia el frente, logrando entrar a mi casa luego de unos segundos desesperantemente largos.

Cuando logré entrar, me sentí liberado y al mismo tiempo más débil de lo usual, dándome unas fuertes ganas de directamente descansar ahí hasta que me sienta mejor, pero, tristemente, antes de eso debía cerrar la puerta. Con eso en mente, en vez de caerme al piso como deseaba, me giré a la puerta, cerrándola poco después tras girarme.

Ahora, normalmente ahora sí sería el momento de dejarme caer muerto en el piso, pero...

-... ¿Una llamada? ¿Quién carajos hace una llamada a estas horas?

Ahora, normalmente este sería el momento en que mandó a la mierda todo y me voy a mi habitación o, en su defecto, al sofá no tanto cómodo pero igual de apetecible. Los únicos que han llamado por el teléfono de línea que mis padres mantienen sin razón son los del banco y mi tío malnacido con serios problemas con la sociedad... y tal vez la ley.

No me apetece escuchar la voz muerta de un banquero con ganas de pegarse un tiro o a mi tío diciéndome cuanto desearía pegarme un tiro a mí, pero... podré estar siendo solo un paranoico de mierda, pero esta situación huele un poco a algo desagradable. A algo asqueroso que estaría mucho mejor muerto.

Huele... a cerdo.

-... Tch. Lo que me hacen hacer todos.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo a todas las personas a mi alrededor que nunca me dejaron solo cuando quería, caminé hacia la cocina, donde estaba ese jodido aparato de mierda que debería haberse quedado en los noventa, mientras trataba de no hacer un movimiento brusco que mi estómago resintiera.

El camino hacia allí y debido a que me estaba tambaleando de un lado a otro, terminé chocando mi pie derecho contra la pata del sillón, generándome un dolor no tan leve que me hizo saltar de la sorpresa... que a su vez generó un efecto en cadena que terminó con mi estómago deseando explotar para no sufrir y yo quedando como un auténtico.

Nadie estaba para ver mi estado penoso y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero aún así el pitido molesto del teléfono seguía funcionando sin descanso, lo que me motivo a seguir mi camino, esta vez mucho más despacio, sosteniendo con mi mano izquierda mi zona adolorida con delicadeza.

-Mierda. ¿Quién es tan insistente hoy en día? Esa cosa lleva sonando casi treinta segundos.

Justo después de decir eso llegué frente al aparato. Pronto me vi forzado a dejar de frotar mi zona golpeada y tratar de mantener el equilibrio incluso si dolía para hablar con quien sea que esté llamando.

Cuando agarré el objeto, de inmediato lo puse al lado de mi oído izquierdo y...

-...

No dije nada...

Pero no porque no quisiera, sino debido a que preferiría escuchar primero a la otra parte antes de avergonzarme a mí mismo... Además, si era honesto, no quería escuchar a mi tío cascarrabias gritar sobre cómo era una basura total por estar tan contaminado por el sistema social y que debería tirarme a un puente para compensar mis pecados.

... Ya sabes: cosas de familia.

-... [¿Me odias, Hikigaya Hachiman?]

...

...

... Mi olfato no se equivoco.

-... Odiar es un sentimiento demasiado fuerte como para sentirlo en alguien como tú. Puede que sea una basura humana, pero incluso yo sigo algunos estándares, hijo de puta.

Mi respuesta inexpresiva pero con contenido bastante venenoso hizo que el cerdo, contra toda mi expectativa, soltara una breve pero sincera carcajada que me martillaba los oídos, haciéndome querer mandar al aparato a la mierda contra la pared pero resistiéndome, sabiendo lo estúpido que sería hacer sin antes tener respuestas.

-[¿Estándares? ¿Me hablas de estándares cuando te pusiste a gritarle a la ídolo de la escuela en frente de tantos estudiantes y para la posteridad de internet? ¿Estás siendo serio al respecto?]

-Tan serio como el hecho de que eres un cobarde que no se atrevió a golpearme con sus propias manos y en su lugar le pagó a unos extras de mierda.

A pesar de que le acababa de lanzar sus verdades hirientes a este tipo, seguía sin verse afectado por mis palabras, solo demostrándome cuan retorcido estaba por no pensar nada al respecto.

... Justo como yo.

-[Je, je, je. Veo que esos tipos no te rompieron si todavía puedes hablarme así. Tenía la esperanza de que me tuvieras miedo]

-¿Qué tal? Aparte de cerdo, también eres comediante.

Su respuesta fue soltar otra carcajada que yo mismo terminé siguiendo, bastante divertido de poder desquitarme un poco con este tipo. En mi estado actual, a lo máximo que puedo aspirar es a decirle palabras. Si tuviéramos que entrar en otra de nuestras peleas, él me destrozaría en segundos.

Pronto dejó de reírse y yo también.

-... [Si te sirve de consuelo, prometo que no te lastimaré de ninguna forma hasta que te sientas mejor]

-¡JA! ¿Qué me estás contando? ¿No se supone que aproveches esta oportunidad para seguir maltratándome hasta estar roto y reclamar tu derecho a ser el perro alfa de Yukinoshita]

-[Admito que no tengo un rechazo poderoso a la idea, pero no lo haré. A la largo me sentiré mal. No soy tan basura como crees. Yo también tengo esa cosa fea e inútil llamada ¨sentimientos¨]

-Yo difiero.

-[Si... siempre difieres, ¿no?]

... Las palabras que dijo y la manera en que las pronunció cortó cualquier clase de buen rollo fingido que me estaba forzando a creer, sintiendo en mis ojos como estos se volvieron de repente más pequeños de lo usual mientras mi mano izquierda de repente comenzaba a apretar con mucha más fuerza el aparato del demonio.

Incluso con eso, no solté ningún comentario despectivo o suspiro indignado que pudiera delatarme. Eso quedaría muy mal. En su lugar forcé a mi corazón a calmarse con una respiración leve al mismo tiempo que dejaba de buscar pulverizar el teléfono con la fuerza de mi voluntad o alguna mierda de esas.

-... ¿A qué te refieres?

Para mi alegría, logré decir eso de forma inexpresividad, no mostrando ninguna clase de sentimiento que el cerdito pudiera usar para meterse conmigo.

-... [El dinero, al contrario de lo que te quiere hacer creer la sociedad, puede comprar cualquier cosa si sabes donde buscar]

No me gusta a donde va esto. Tiene demasiados parecidos a lo que siento que pueden hacerme Hayama o Yukinoshita si se despertaran del lado equivocado de la cama. De hecho, y a pesar de que lo dicho por Haruno con no demasiada seriedad, estoy seguro de que ellos pueden mandar a matarme con esas conexiones raras que tiene la gente rica.

Esto es malo.

¡Rápido, Hachiman! ¡Di algo ingenioso!

-... Hm.

¡Tú, maldito idiota!

-[Admito que incluso antes de conocerte había sacado buena información de ti, pero esos dos días contigo me hicieron... interesar en ti. Más de lo que ya estaba. Y también a alguien más, ¿sabes? Tenías a ese hombre de pelo feo interesado en tu vida. El tipo es raro, pero me dio todo lo que necesitaba]

-... Ignorando el pequeño detalle de que tengo un acosador, deja de desviarte y ve al punto, o sino cortaré. De veras lo haré.

Por supuesto, eso era una mentira, pero no me sentía tranquilo si no demostraba que tenía alguna clase de poder en esta situación. Cuando dejas en claro que eres el débil, obtener lo que quieres se vuelve un suplicio, por no decir imposible.

-... [En base a todo lo que tengo, creo sinceramente que eres un... ¿cómo decirlo?... Alguien que busca rechazar al mundo, supongo]

¡!

...

...

...

 **-... ¿Qué?**

 **¿Rechazar al mundo? Eso es...**

-[Parece que viviste una infancia de mierda. No solo en casa, sino también en la escuela. Fuiste el eslabón débil que todos pisoteaban hasta que te hartaste. Y fue ahí cuando decidiste contraatacar]

 _Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces..._ _ **/$/)(/)#/**_

 **Yo...**

 _Hachiman, seguro que serás un buen chico. Llegarás mucho más lejos que yo._

 **Abuelo, ¿qué...**

 _Tienes una gran fuerza. Incluso con todo lo que vives, eres capaz de sonreír al mundo. A tu edad me había derrumbado por mucho menos que eso, pero tú... sin duda eres una mejor versión de mí mismo._

 **¿Qué...?**

 _Estoy seguro de que serás diferente. De que serás lo que nunca fui._

 **Detente...**

 _Cuento contigo, Hachiman._

 **Dije que te detengas.**

 _Por favor, cumple mi s-_

 **¡DIJE QUE TE DETENGAS!**

-[Por supuesto que solo estoy asumiendo cosas, pero... creo que en ese punto te hartaste de todo. Querías borrar todo... Querías rechazar a todos, ¿verdad? Lo sé porqué yo también pasé por algo similar hace mucho]

 **No me compares contigo...**

 **¡DEJA DE IMPONERME TU VOLUNTAD!**

 **¡DEJA DEJA DEJA DEJA DEJA DE HACERLO!**

 _Al parecer murió de un ataque al corazón. Dicen que fue una muerte inmediata, casi indolora... aunque no estoy seguro de eso último._

 _... Entiendo._

 _¿Estás bien, cariño?_

 _Yo... creo que sí. Creo que... ahora estaré bien._

 **¿De qué están hablando? ¡NADA ESTÁ BIEN! ¡NADA NUNCA HA ESTADO BIEN!**

 _Tch. Déjame en paz._

 _¿O-Onii-chan?_

 _¡No me llames así! ¡No tienes ese derecho! ¡Tú, monstruo!_

 _¡N-No soy un monstruo! ¡Me llamo Komachi!_

 _¡JAJA! ¿¨Komachi¨? ¡Ese es un nombre feo! ¡Como el de un monstruo!_

 _¡¿Por qué eres tan malo?! ¡Así nadie te querrá!_

 **No me jodas.**

 **Por qué... ¿Por qué estoy pensando en todo esto?**

 _... ¿Estás bien de la cabeza?_

 _¿Eh?_

 _¿Me invitas a salir? ¿De frente? ¿En el pasillo? ¿Y sin razón? ¿Acaso estás bien, Hikigaya-san?_

 _¿Eh?... Pero... Tú..._

 _¿Yo qué? ¿Por que me invitarías a salir? Apenas hemos hablado._

 _Yo... Yo pensé..._

 _... Aaah~ Escucha, pareces buen chico, pero sinceramente eres un poco espeluznante, así que paso. Finjamos que nada de esto pasó, ¿si? Tranquilo, no pienso exponer esto, a diferencia de cierto alguien._

 _... Pero... mi invitación..._

 _¿Oh? ¿Eso de ir al cine para ver la última película de moda? Aprecio la intención, pero no quiero ir contigo y no soy tan mala como para robarte las invitaciones, así que invita a alguien más._

 _... ¿O sea que me estás rechazando?_

 _... Pues sí. Aunque, digo, ¿que eso no lo hacen todos? Al menos entiendes que comparado con los demás no soy tan mala, ¿verdad?_

 _Tan... mala..._

 **Rechazar... Siempre me rechazan.**

 **Siempre siempre siempre siempre siempre SIEMPRE SIEMPRE SIEMPRE SIEMPRE SIEMPRE SIEMPRE SIEMPRE SIEMPRE SIEMPRE SIEMPRE SIEMPRE**

 **¡SIEMPRE ME HACEN LO MISMO!**

 **¡ESTOY HARTO!**

 _Yukinoshita... ¡tú...!_

 _... Lo siento, Hikigaya-kun. Me excedí un poco. ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que traiga a un maestro?_

 _¡NO ME JODAS, PERRA! ¡¿A QUÉ VIENE TODO ESTO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HACES?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

 _... Porque esto te está haciendo mal, Hikigaya-kun._

 _... ¿Qué mierda?_

 _Mentiría si dijera que una pequeña parte de mí no se alegra de esto, pero no puede continuar. El que siquiera hayas sugerido ese plan tuyo es preocupante, pero que de verdad lo hayas planificado para llevarlo a cabo es..._

 _¡No me vengas con esas! ¡¿No dijiste que odiabas a tu madre?! ¡Dijiste que querías que desapareciera, ¿verdad?! ¡Lo hiciste, ¿no?!_

 _Si, lo hice._

 _¡ENTONCES NO ME DESPRECIES CUANDO HICE ESTO POR TI!_

 _Si, todo es mi culpa. Tú eres solo una víctima mía. Una más de las tantas que distorsioné por mi inutilidad. Así que odiame. Despreciame hasta el punto de matarme con tus manos, Hikigaya-kun._

 _¡YUKINOSHITA!_

 _Por favor deja de gritar y golpeame, Hikigaya-kun. Golpeame hasta matarme._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _... ¿Por qué no me atacas?_

 _... Tch._

 _... ¿Te estás reteniendo? O... ¿O acaso quieres algo diferente?_

 _¡!_

 _¿Es eso? ¿Quieres destrozar mi mente y cuerpo?_

 _... Tú..._

 _Mi cuerpo es asqueroso, sucio, lleno de defectos y a veces me dan ganas de cortarlo, pero... pero si eso es lo que quieres, yo..._

 _¡NO! ¡ME! ¡JODAS!_

 _..._

 _¿Lo que quiero? ¿Quieres darme lo quiero? ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!_

 _..._

 _¡ENTONCES DEJA DE JODER Y MANTENTE A MI LADO!_

 _..._

 _¡NO ME DEJES! ¡ÚSAME SIN PARAR! ¡SOLO PARA ESO SIRVO!_

 _..._

 _¡ME DISTE LO QUE QUERÍA! ¡GRACIAS A TI FINALMENTE ENCONTRÉ LO GENUINO! ¡ME DISTE LO QUE MÁS DESEABA! ¡GRACIAS A TI ESTOY COMPLETO!_

 _..._

 _¡NO SOY HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN! ¡SOY GENUINO! ¡FINALMENTE LO SOY! ¡FINALMENTE FINALMENTE FINALMENTE_ _ **ENCONTRÉ LA RESPUESTA!**_

 _ **... No es verdad.**_

 _¿Eh?_

 _Hikigaya-kun..._ _ **no eres genuino.**_

 _... No... Eso no..._

 _ **No encontraste nada.**_

 _Yo... Yo sé que..._

 _ **No respondiste ninguna respuesta.**_

 _Te equivocas... Te equivo-_

 _ **No has cambiado en nada.**_

 _ **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

 _Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces..._

-[Incluso hoy en día, aún sigues igual. Todavía no has encontrado una respuesta o fuerza que te haga escapar de ese pozo. Te quedaste estancado ahí, sin cambiar o arreglar nada]

 _Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces..._

-[¿Qué es lo que retiene, Hikigaya Hachiman? ¿Qué es eso que te impidió avanzar? Alguien como tú debería haber madurado hace mucho. Por eso... incluso si suena muy gay decirlo, quiero conocerte mejor]

 _Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces..._

-...

-[Aunque... probablemente ni tú sabes dar una respuesta. Si la pudieras dar habrías avanzado]

 _Si el mundo te rechaza, entonces..._

Yo...

 _ **rechaza al mundo.**_

-... La encontré.

-[¿Eh?]

... Naa, abuelo, ¿acaso esta era la respuesta que querías? ¿Esto es lo que me dijiste aquel maldito día? ¿Es esto?

Yo... no estoy seguro. No estoy seguro de nada cuando se trata de ti, pero... creo que esa respuesta es... **increíble.**

 **Creo sinceramente que es una respuesta viable.**

 **Quiero ponerla en práctica ahora.**

 **Quiero rechazar al mundo ahora...**

... Pero... todavía falta un poco más.

Aún necesito hacer algo antes...

Quiero... tratar de entender, al menos por última vez.

-... Más vale que mañana vayas a la escuela, bastardo. Necesito arreglar cuentas pendientes.

-... [Si. Incluso ahora creo que me excedí al enviarte a esos tipos, pero no encontré una mejor forma, ¿sabes?]

-Eso no. Quiero que hablemos sobre Yukinoshita. Sobre nuestra relación con ella.

-... [¿Qué?]

* * *

 _ **La idea que tenía en su momento era que este capítulo tuviera 5.500 palabras y publicarlo hace unos cuantos días, pero no se pudo, así que me vi obligado a extenderlo un poco. Creo que eso lo volvió un mejor capítulo, aunque retraso bastante mis otros proyectos.**_

 _ **Actualmente estoy trabajando en tres proyectos a la vez. Eroge ya tiene unas tres mil palabras y hoy mismo me pondré a escribir el interludio para publicarlo el 6 de Julio. Como planeo volverlo un capítulo que solo sirva de interludio y mostrar algo que no sea Hachiman, lo más probable es que con suerte llegue a las 4.000 palabras.**_

 _ **Respecto al tercer proyecto, pues... bueno, en palabras simples, creo que he estado escribiendo demasiado Oregairu y que he hecho a sus historias ocupar casi la totalidad de mi tiempo, algo que quiero cambiar.**_

 _ **Actualmente esta historia ha recibido una baja considerable en comentarios, algo que considero esperable teniendo en cuenta los capítulos que lleva, pero que me ha llevado a querer... dejar un poco de lado al proyecto. Al menos en un futuro cercano.**_

 _ **Planeo darle cierta prioridad ahora que estamos cerca de terminar la saga del flashback, pero después pienso volverlo un fic secundario o meter un hiatus en el que me olvido de esta historia.**_

 _ **Incluso si mi nueva historia resulta tener poco recibimiento, aún así siento que es mejor a la alternativa de escribir siempre lo mismo.**_

 _ **Dependiendo de cómo estén la de Keika y Eroge, podría intentar hacer lo mismo.**_

 _ **Ya entrando en esta historia, este capítulo seguramente ustedes también lo verán como de transición, y para esa gente me alegro decirles que el siguiente será el último de ese estilo. A partir de la parte 9, el gran evento finalmente comenzará, y de ahí solo queda mostrar como las cosas llegaron al punto de partida en la historia.**_

 _ **Estoy emocionado por llegar ahí, pero no quiero apresurarme. Hacer eso no resultó bien en mi primer proyecto, así que es mejor ir a un ritmo aceptable.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, pasemos a los comentarios. Y como quiero publicar lo más rápido posible, disculpen si acelero mucho las cosas.**_

 _ **[Cronos21Zeus]:**_

 _ **Si, siento que el capítulo anterior terminó demasiado alto considerando lo que venía después. Yo en ningún momento planteé que en el siguiente vendría el desmadre, pero entiendo que ese final pueda haber dado la impresión equivocada. Y creo que el comienzo del capítulo no ayudó.**_

 _ **Y si, siento que el capítulo anterior, a diferencia de todos los de esta saga del flashback hasta ahora, es el que tiene un final más ¨cerrado¨. O sea, que todos los problemas presentados en ese capítulo tuvieron una especie de ¨conclusión¨ que no te hace desear tanto saber que sigue a continuación.**_

 _ **Si soy honesto, todavía odio ese capítulo, pero siento que fue uno necesario para lo que vendrá después.**_

 _ **Por cierto... actualmente en esta saga se deja en claro que el ciclo escolar recién comenzó, por lo que están en Abril, y en el tiempo presente allá por el capítulo había dejado en claro que había pasado un mes desde que comenzó el ciclo escolar: o sea Mayo.**_

 _ **Y ahí dejé en claro que era finales de Junio, así que...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **CONTINUANDO, la verdad es que sí. No lo dije en el capítulo anterior, pero algunas escenas de ese capítulo son de mi primer intento que fue llenado por la segunda escritura. Creo que eso sobretodo se nota al final, donde la escena inicial fue pensada como el inicio del capítulo en lugar del final.**_

 _ **Tuve que borrar unas cuantas frases para hacerlo encajar, así que sí: sin duda no tiene la misma coeción que un primer intento.**_

 _ **Algo parecido pasó con este capítulo, donde la computadora se me apagó a casi el final de la escena final, borrando todo mi progreso. Me vi forzado a escribirlo de nuevo, así que seguramente no quedó muy bien, ¿verdad? Digo, no creo que haya sido un desastre, pero me preocupa un poco cómo quedó.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Pasando a cuestiones más alegres, pues es una posibilidad. A mí también me pasó con la cuenta de Por-¡DIGO, YOUTUBE! ¡CON LA CUENTA DE YOUTUBE!**_

 _ **Lionel, por lo que he leído, era un buen escritor teniendo en cuenta que apenas estaba iniciándose en esto de Fanfiction al comienzo. Leí su fic más reciente sobre Boku no Hero por curiosidad y sinceramente me gustó. Es una lástima que después de eso él desapareciera de esta página.**_

 _ **Cuando vi que era de Venezuela, pues... si, no tengo la imagen más bonita de su situación, la verdad.**_

 _ **Yo veo a Oregairu un poco como a la saga Fate: es popular, tiene muchos fanáticos en el habla inglesa y parece que aquí también... pero no tiene ninguna presencia en español. Casi ninguna página de anime en español habla de ellos y los youtubers de anime parecen no prestarle atención, generando la impresión de que al gran público no le importa la serie.**_

 _ **Es la sensación que yo tengo sobre la serie, pero igual me estoy equivocado y no me he movido por los sitios correctos. Todo puede ser.**_

 _ **Gracias por tu crítica honesta. De hecho, es gracias a tus recientes críticas duras que me he dado cuenta de que tal vez necesito alejarme de Oregairu un tiempo para volver a sentir esa pasión a la hora de escribir sobre la serie. Muchas gracias por eso. Me alegra poder contar siempre contigo.**_

 _ **Me esforzaré mucho por no cometer los mismos errores con mis nuevas historias. ¡Todo por ti!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_

 _ **[Lonyer182]:**_

 _ **Sé que en verdad fue malo, pero me alegra escucharte decir. Incluso con mis pensamientos, supongo que soy lo bastante débil como para dejarme dominar por algo tan básico XD.**_

 _ **Si, siento que el final tan fuerte del capítulo 5 dejó pasó a unas expectativas que no pensaba cumplir. Desde el comienzo planteé que las cosas se desviaran hasta este punto, pero supongo que mi impulso por no querer dejar un capítulo vacío me hizo darle un final más épico del que merecía.**_

 _ **Fue mi error. Fue mi culpa por querer hacer a cada capítulo algo memorable. Debo aprender que hay veces en las que eso directamente no es posible.**_

 _ **Buuta... Pues es un personaje que obviamente no va a caer bien. Me he convencido de que mis OC no pueden ser queridos XD.**_

 _ **Dicho eso, no quiero hacerlo solo un bully patético cualquiera. Quiero que al menos su participación influya en la historia o deje unas ideas que serán retomadas más adelante. Siento que es lo máximo que puedo lograr con él luego de presentarlo de tal forma.**_

 _ **Si, la mente de Hachiman ya es un desastre. El próximo capítulo será la primera muestra real de eso, y todo a partir de ese punto será cuesta abajo para Hachiman. Llegados a ese punto solo queda plantar el resultado que llevó a ese primer capítulo.**_

 _ **Se sentirá raro volver a escribir un Hachiman desquiciado, pero bueno, al menos necesito intentarlo.**_

 _ **Perdón por confundirlos con las fechas. Creí que la gente notaría el detalle, pero fue mi culpa. No debí asumir que todos prestaban tanta atención a esos pequeños detalles. Fue mi error.**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo te haya entretenido un poco. El siguiente será sin duda extraño de escribir y luego vendrá lo que vine augurando desde el comienzo.**_

 _ **Espero hacer bien todo eso.**_

 _ **[Guest Oshigoshi]:**_

 _ **Yo también espero llegar a escribir el final un día de estos... O más bien, quiero llegar a los momentos que llevarán a ese final. Hay varios momentos que ansío escribir que me vengo aguantando desde hace meses.**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar.**_

 _ **[Gues Noname]:**_

 _ **Cuando empezaste el comentario así, temí que fuera una tanda de insultos, ¡pero me alegro que no sea así! ¡De hecho hasta me gustó! Una pena que no decidieras continuar tu crítica por alguna razón.**_

 _ **En fin, hay mucho que quiero decir, así que vamos allá.**_

 _ **Tienes razón sobre los personajes. Ninguno de ellos ha tenido alguna clase de desarrollo en los más de veinte capítulos que lleva, ni siquiera cuando ellos son los que tienen el punto de vista. No negaré eso... pero, honestamente, siento que eso no importa aquí.**_

 _ **Mi idea con esta historia es que el mensaje y la evolución de Hachiman estén por sobretodo lo demás. No sería equivocado decir que todo aquí gira en torno a Hachiman, pero es que esa es la premisa. Como el que carga los mensajes que quiero tratar aquí, es lógico que él sea el centro de atención. No lo veo de otra forma.**_

 _ **Por eso necesito personajes planos que cumplan una función. No busco crear secundarios memorables o desarrollo para quienes no son Hachiman, sino que estén ahí para cumplir su papel y nada más. Y mientras ellos no sean inservibles, no los considero ¨malos personajes¨.**_

 _ **Aunque es bueno tener personajes redondos que tengan un desarrollo increíble, personajes como Spike de Cowboy Beebop cuyo desarrollo es nulo demostraron que no es necesario tener un desarrollo para cumplir un buen rol en la historia.**_

 _ **Ahora, quitando eso, sí puedo darte la razón en que los Interludios se sienten reiterativos. Que aunque la gracia sea contar desde otro punto de vista las cosas y mayormente creo que lo hago bien, es innegable que todo va girando en torno al mismo elemento.**_

 _ **No lo veo como un problema, pero entiendo que alguien pueda ver esto como errores argumentales. Todos apoyamos y consumimos distintos tipos de historias. No espero que todo el mundo esté dispuesto a aceptar mi perspectiva de las cosas.**_

 _ **Sobre los Ideales, creo que había dejado en claro hace unos cuantos capítulos que, efectivamente, esa trama fue fuertemente inspirada en Fate. La verdad es que cuando armé la idea para el fic había visto hace poco UBW por primera vez, cosa que me influyó mucho a la hora de escribir.**_

 _ **Soy un gran fan de Fate. Es mi franquicia favorita y UBW/ZERO son en conjunto mi segundo anime favorito, solo por debajo de la misma Oregairu. No temo ocultar mis influencias.**_

 _ **Sobre el dialogo interno, pues también te doy la razón... pero con matices.**_

 _ **Entiendo que pueda ser cansador leer tantos monólogos sin descanso, sobretodo si ya de por sí no te gusta la historia. Creo que sobretodo todo entre los capítulos 8 al primero de la saga del flashback es cuando más se notan estas falencias. Incluso yo como el autor tenía esos momentos en los que quería dejar de leer.**_

 _ **Había excepciones como los dos capítulo de charla con NTR-kun y Haruno, pero esos, aunque no tenían casi nada de monólogos, pecaban de sentirse demasiado vacíos, haciendo perder impacto al momento.**_

 _ **La idea que siempre tuve fue entrar en un punto intermedio, cosa que aún estoy trabajando, pero creo que es innegable que estos últimos capítulos tienen mayor control de los monólogos que en los primeros. Creo que es obvio, aunque tal vez ni siquiera llegaste a los capítulos actuales.**_

 _ **Que me lo comentarás en el capítulo 1 no me ayuda a saber hasta donde llegaste exactamente...**_

 _ **Ahora, sobre el ¨humor¨, yo difiero. Y no porque no considere un problema eso que estás nombrando, sino porque... ni siquiera es humor. Y siento que arregla uno de los principales problemas del primera persona aquí en fanfiction.**_

 _ **Un error que he visto repetido en muchos lados, incluso por escritores relativamente buenos, es que tratan al primera persona como si fuera un narrador. Como si siguiera sus mismas. Como si estuviera bien con solo hablar desde su punto de vista y del resto tratarlo como si fuera igual al narrador omnisciente.**_

 _ **Eso no es así.**_

 _ **El problema que muchos tienen es que se olvidan de darle una personalidad a la perspectiva del personaje en pos de hacer avanzar la historia, cuando la primera persona debe hacer que sientas al personaje ¨humano¨ y que cuando lo veas afectado, puedas romper el corazón del lector por su ¨humanidad¨.**_

 _ **Debes escribir una persona, no un narrador. Y la manera pobre que encontré de hacerlo fue metiendo ¨humor¨, que solamente son comentarios ingeniosos que buscan hacer sentir más ¨real¨ al personaje.**_

 _ **Como digo, es una manera pobre de hacerlo, pero todo ese ¨humor¨, las divagaciones en las que el protagonista se abre y demás mierdas son necesarias cuando escribes en primera persona. Si no lo haces, entonces mejor solo quédate escribiendo en tercera persona.**_

 _ **Un punto de vista no es solo algo estético. Tiene sus reglas a seguir y matices.**_

 _ **Si quitara el ¨humor¨ de los monólogos, estoy seguro de que los dialogos ya de por sí pesados para ti se volverían insufribles.**_

 _ **Como no lo continuaste después de ahí, paso de comentar sobre las interacciones de personajes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Valoro mucho la crítica y aunque te he rebatido la mayoría de lo que has escrito, hay algunas cosas que de verdad tomaré en cuenta en un futuro. Y también me ayudaste a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, una que no comparto, pero igual existe, así que debo respetar.**_

 _ **Espero que hayas podido leer todo esto.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Intentaré sacar el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible.**_

 _ **Será uno bastante... peculiar. Lo ideal en mi cabeza sería que con suerte llegara a las 5.000 palabras, pero dependiendo de cómo me sienta, seguramente haga un capítulo super largo de nuevo.**_

 _ **En fin, ya saben como soy.**_

 _ **Intentaré aún así actualizar con constancia y así me libro de hacer capítulos tan largos de forma obligado. Además así también tengo vía libre para concentrarme en nuevas historias.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, me despido.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


End file.
